Une vie si différente
by Coba Jedusor
Summary: Dans un monde où Tom Jedusor n'est jamais devenu Voldemort; les menaces existent toujours. Grindelwald revient en Angleterre, bien décidé d'imposer ses idées. Le pouvoir est une histoire de famille pour le jeune Coba, doit-il choisir le Bien ou le Mal ? Après tout il n'y a pas de différence, car les combats sont toujours les mêmes (Ps : Toutes les chronologies sont perturbées).
1. Chapitre 1 : Une après-midi d'août

**Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent.**

 **Attention, l'histoire se déroule dans un univers alternative, pour que ce soit cohérent l'histoire originale à dû être modifié. Ne convient pas aux personnes souhaitant suivre le canon de l'œuvre d'origine. En espérant que cet univers différent vous plaira !**

En ce mercredi il faisait un temps magnifique. C'est pourquoi, mon grand-père avait décrété qu'une partie de golf s'imposait. Moi en bon petit fils je l'ai suivi. Il serait inutile de mentir mon jeu était catastrophique. Il n'y avait que les Moldus pour inventer un jeu pareil. Durant toute l'après-midi j'avais subi les moqueries de mon grand-père et de son collègue. Ce dernier avait insinué que j'avais compris les règles à l'envers au vu de la distance entre la balle et le trou. C'est pourquoi je suis en train de boire une grenadine, tranquillement assis sur le caddie. Je peux ainsi observer aisément, sans me fatiguer, les deux hommes achever leur partie. Ce n'est que d'une oreille que j'écoute leurs blagues douteuses sur les banquiers. Mon grand-père est directeur dans une grande enseigne monétaire. Il serait outré de savoir que dans notre société ce sont des créatures magiques qui gèrent notre argent.

Je me suis bien gardé de lui dire. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, mon grand-père hait tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie. C'est assez ironique sachant que parallèlement sa femme et mes parents sont tous sorciers. Il est bien entendu au courant de notre vocation mais il réfute tout ce qui se rapproche à la magie. D'ailleurs ma grand-mère vie comme une moldu avec lui. On ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je pense qu'elle a rangée sa baguette afin que son mari reste avec elle. Ils ont eu un fils ; mon père, il y a eu une sacré tension quand celui-ci s'est révélé être un sorcier. Enfin tout ce que je sais je l'ai déduit. En revanche, une chose est claire pour tout le monde; mon père et mon grand-père se détestent. La magie n'est pas une maladie, malgré tout mon grand-père a essayé d'en sevrer mon père lorsqu'il était petit ; en vain.

Étonnamment je passe quelques jours par an avec eux malgré l'antipathie de mon paternel. Ma grand-mère et mon père entretiennent une relation de courtoisie. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle a demandé de ne pas passer à côté de son petit fils, tout le monde a fait des efforts. Ainsi le grand-père ferme les yeux sur mon affiliation. Bien sûr étant petit j'ai déjà eu un "accident magique" en sa présence et j'ai eu le droit à ma baffe. Et j'en ai encore lorsque j'ai le malheur de faire allusion à quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec la magie. Mais la menace faite par mon père de ne plus jamais me revoir et les chaudes larmes de ma grand-mère ont fini par avoir raison de lui. Désormais il s'est un peu calmé et je dois avouer que je cours également plus vite qu'avant.

C'est ainsi que moi étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard je me retrouve coincé en plein mois d'août sur un terrain de golf ! J'aurais pu être tranquillement installé sur une terrasse au chemin de traverse, mais non je suis comme un idiot les fesses engourdies sous la chaleur étouffante.

\- "Viens donc taper la balle une dernière fois Coba !" Me crie mon grand-père.

\- "Tom, inutile de te trouver une excuse sur le fait que tu perds !" Rigole son collègue.

Je les entends tous les deux rires de bon cœur à la remarque. Je serre la mâchoire afin d'empêcher toute réflexion acerbe de sortir de ma bouche. Je reconnais que je suis nul, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est que l'on se moque de moi.

\- "Non, je me suis fait mal à l'épaule je préfère passer mon tour." Je réponds.

\- "Prends de la glace dans la glacière au lieu de rester comme ça." Répond Tom en secouant la tête.

J'ouvre la glacière, mais ne prends pas de la glace, je n'ai pas mal du tout en vrai. À la place je prends un soda et patiente. L'horloge indique 16 h 00, c'est fou ce que le temps passe lentement lorsqu'on est pressé d'être au soir. En effet ça y est après une semaine à avoir été trimballé dans diverses activités telles que l'équitation ou encore le soccer ; je rentre enfin chez moi. Il n'y a pas eu d'accident notoire et je m'en réjouis j'ai eu le comportement exemplaire que m'a demandé ma mère. J'ai vécu cette semaine comme une punition bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Vivre comme des Moldus est très difficile, cela demande un grand maîtrise de soi. En temps normal tout comme mon père je déteste les Moldus, bien que mes pensées à leur sujet soient explicites j'adopte un comportement neutre. Et puis, je ne déteste pas vraiment mon grand-père, nous sommes différents voilà tout.

C'est avec un énorme soulagement et une joie dissimulée que je me dirige vers l'Austin de mon grand-père. Je m'applique à ranger les sacs de golfs sur la plage arrière de la voiture. Je veille à ne rien rayer sous peine de me prendre une correction exemplaire. Je n'ai jamais compris la fascination des Moldus envers de tels engins. Ce n'est même pas rapide, bien que mon grand-père affirme le contraire. Installé sur le siège avant, je boucle ma ceinture et j'attends. Par la vitre j'observe les deux hommes échanger des paroles. La pendule indique désormais 18 h 00 mon père devrait déjà être en train de m'attendre au manoir de mes grands-parents. Mais mon grand-père ne semble guère être pressé.

\- "Allez dépêche... " je chuchote pour moi-même.

Enfin la poignée de main signifiant que la conversation est finie vient d'être échangée. Nous partons. Sur la route du retour la musique du poste radio est allumée afin de combler le silence du trajet. Bon il est vrai que je n'ai jamais beaucoup de conversation avec mon grand-père, nos centres d'intérêts sont tellement éloignés. Tout ça pour dire que je ne fais pas vraiment d'efforts. J'essaie de caler le mouvement de ma tête sur le rythme de la musique afin de paraître à l'aise. Cela semble attirer l'attention du conducteur, car il me demande.

\- "Tu joues toujours du piano ?" Tente l'homme pour faire la conversation.

\- "Moui je fais de la guitare aussi maintenant."

\- "Vraiment ? Hum c'est bien ... Électrique ?"

Un petit silence a lieu avant que je comprenne la question. Les sorciers n'utilisent pas l'électricité, mais en rassemblant mes souvenirs j'en ai déjà vu dans un clip de musique sur le téléviseur de mes grands-parents.

\- "Non une normale ..., euh je veux dire une acoustique."

Au mot "normale" je vois sa mâchoire se contracter. Je ne suis pas passé loin d'une remontrance. Il a tendance à tout prendre personnellement, comme ci je l'accusais de ne pas être normal. Le blanc de ses phalanges fixées sur le volant reprend de la couleur, signe qu'il est désormais de nouveau décontracté.

\- "Fort bien, fort bien …"

Lorsque que je vois le panneau _Little_ _Hangleton_ , je lâche un discret soupir de soulagement. Arrivé au manoir, mon grand-père gare la voiture devant le hall d'entrée. C'est avec empressement que je l'aide à porter les sacs et me dirige vers l'entrée. Le manoir est immense de style gothique il s'agit d'un héritage du côté moldu de la famille. L'immensité du lieu et de ces extérieurs ne laisse aucun doute sur la richesse des propriétaires. Je dépose le sac dans le hall et me dirige vers le salon d'où s'élèvent des voix.

-"Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?" Me demande ma grand-mère en me fixant de ses yeux gris, les mêmes que les miens.

Je tente de lui répondre par un sourire, mais à mon avis j'ai plus réalisé une grimace car j'entends le rire étouffé de mon père assis sur le canapé. C'est un homme séduisant, sa silhouette est grande, fine et élégante ; la même que mon grand-père, mais en plus jeune. Il possède un teint pâle et ses yeux sombres font l'effet d'un puits sans fin. Je suis leur portrait craché mis à part les yeux, j'ai hérité de ceux de ma grand-mère.

-"Je pense que j'aurais été imbattable si le but aurait été de lancer la balle le plus éloigné du trou." Je réponds à ma grand-mère.

J'embrasse mon père et mon grand-père fait son entrée dans le salon. Les deux hommes se jugent du regard et finalement le plus âgé fait le premier pas.

-"Bonjour mon garçon."

-"Père." Répond mon père avec un hochement de tête.

-"Mérope voulez-vous un cognac ? Tom ?"

Mérope refuse gentiment et mon père balaye sa main en signe de refus pendant qu'il se sert au bar. Une fois servi, il s'installe avec nous dans le salon. Ma grand-mère décide de briser le lourd silence.

-"Alors, Tommy comment vas Glass ?"

Au surnom de mon père je me mords les joues pour ne pas rigoler. Chose inutile car le regard noir que me lance ce dernier m'ôte toute envie de rire. Mon père est un homme très sévère qu'il faut éviter de contrarier.

-"Elle va très bien, je te remercie... "

-"C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu se joindre à nous, ça nous aurait fait plaisir."

Le raclement de gorge de mon grand-père nous indique que lui préfère son absence. Glass est ma mère, une sorcière pure souche, de sang-pur comme on dit dans notre monde. Alors, il est évident que mon grand-père fut révulsé par le choix de son fils. C'est avec mépris que Tom Senior reprend la conversation.

-"En tout cas Coba malgré ton jeu lamentable de cette après-midi je suis fière de toi, contrairement à ton père tu fais au moins l'effort d'essayer de nouvelles choses."

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard et je parviens à sentir la magie menaçante de mon père s'étendre dans l'atmosphère.

-"Tom ça suffit" réprime Mérope à son mari.

-"Laisse maman, Coba prends tes affaires on y va."

Sur ces paroles je me presse d'aller chercher mon sac. Arrivé dans le hall je patiente avec mon sac en bandoulière. J'entends des disputes et les trois adultes arrivent à leur tour.

-"Non maman, on ne va pas rester ici pour dîner, si tu veux voir Coba tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison Glass en serait ravi." Le ton de mon père est sec et cinglant.

-"Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous embêtez avec lui Mérope, c'est déjà exceptionnel qu'il nous laisse voir notre petit fils une fois par an."

Le rire de mon père est froid sans aucune joie.

-"Et à ton avis pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir mettre une claque dans la tête de mon fils à chaque fois qu'il a le malheur de parler de magie ou d'en faire"

Le mot prohibé a été prononcé. Le teint de Tom Sr vire du blanc au rouge puis, il amorce un pas menaçant en direction de son fils. D'un mouvement mon père me pousse à l'écart, un peu trop fort, car je tombe sur les fesses. Mérope quant à elle s'interpose entre les deux hommes.

-"Tu es chez moi ici ! Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot sous mon toit ! Si tu oses recommencer je te ..." Hurle Tom Senior.

-"Tu vas faire quoi ?" Sourit mon père en sortant sa baguette magique.

-"Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous arrêtez immédiatement ce petit jeu ! S'oppose ma grand-mère.

Il y a un moment de flottement et mon père range sa baguette et déclare.

-"S'il n'est pas capable de gérer ses crises de démence face à l'inévitable, en effet j'arrête. On s'en va Coba."

Sur ces paroles mon père m'arrache mon sac des mains et me traîne dehors par le col de mon polo. C'est avec difficulté que je tente de suivre le rythme des pas énervés de mon père. Arrivé au portail j'entends ma grand-mère nous appeler. Mon géniteur ne semble pas l'entendre ou bien il fait semblant.

-"Papa, il y a mamie qui ..."

-"Quoi ?!" Rugit-il à mon encontre.

Il me semble apercevoir un reflet rouge dans ses yeux. Je ravale ma salive, lorsque mon père est énervé il me fait très peur. C'est avec soulagement que j'accepte l'intervention de Mérope.

-"Tom arrête ne pars pas fâché comme ça, tu sais que ton père est un peu dur mais ... "

-"Mais quoi ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape après les baffes ? Coba n'a que 13 ans comment veux-tu qu'il se défende contre un homme de ce gabarit ? Je ne suis plus un petit garçon maman et je ne laisserais pas les mêmes erreurs se produire."

-"S'il te plaît Tommy ..." Elle supplie les larmes aux yeux.

-"Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu veux nous voir ça serra chez moi, et seulement toi"

-"Merci" Dit elle en reniflant.

Il y a quelques embrassades puis on se dirige de nouveau vers la sortie. Mon père est à la recherche d'un coin à l'abri des regards et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-"Tu as ta baguette sur toi ?" Il me demande.

-"Oui mais on ne va pas transplaner quand même ?"

-"Si, c'est moi qui dirige tu n'as rien à faire."

J'ai un nœud à l'estomac. Depuis que j'ai eu la brillante idée d'essayer de transplaner le jour de mes 11 ans, j'ai une peur bleue de ce moyen de transport. Lors de ma première tentative en solo je me suis desartibulé 3 doigts. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Après deux semaines passées à l'hôpital de Saint Mangouste les doigts de ma main droite portent encore les cicatrices de mon accident. Ma mère m'a sermonné comme jamais, bien que son intervention soit inutile. En effet depuis ce jour je n'ai plus jamais essayé. Mon père quant à lui a affirmé que c'était admirable que je me sois desartibulé seulement trois doigts. Je crois qu'il essayait de me faire peur et pour être honnête cela avait marché.

-"Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, tu sais la dernière... "

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me sens tiré par le nombril et transporté. La poigne de mon père se ressert comme un étau autour de mon bras. Puis d'un coup tout s'arrête et je chute lourdement sur mes pieds. Je trébuche, mais mon père me tire sur le bras évitant ainsi que je m'étale de tout mon long. Une subite envie de vomir remonte dans ma gorge.

-"Tu aurais pu prévenir, je ne sais pas moi, faire au moins un décompte !" Je dis avec une moue boudeuse.

-"Pourquoi faire ? Tu aurais atterri debout ?" Il me demande avec de l'ironie dans sa voix.

-"Très drôle …"

Il me devance et se dirige vers notre maison. Une grande maison toute boisée remplie de bais vitrées au milieu de la nature. C'est la tête remplie d'émotions que je rentre chez moi après cette après-midi mouvementée.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 29/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	2. Chapter 2 : Le siffleur

C'est à bout de force que je trimballe depuis cinq minutes le coffre que ma mère m'a confié. Mon père est assis dans le salon une tasse de café à la main. Il lit la gazette du sorcier, son froncement de sourcil m'indique qu'il doit y avoir des choses intéressantes. Je manque de faire tomber le coffre alors, je demande alors à mère qui est à l'étage du dessus.

-"Maman où est-ce que je pose le coffre ! Je cris dans sa direction.

-"Sur la table basse !" Elle me crie de l'étage.

Je ronchonne et me dirige vers la table en question, j'entends les pas précipités de ma mère descendre les escaliers.

-"Cette _saloperie_ pèse une tonne"

-"Coba surveille ton langage !" Me réprime ma mère en arrivant derrière moi.

-"Ce coffre est d'une extrême lourdeur." Je réponds d'un ton narquois et aristocratique.

-"Ne te moques pas de moi."

Je croise le regard sévère de ma mère et je lui adresse un sourire. C'est une femme blonde, avec des traits doux et des yeux turquoise. À mes yeux c'est la plus belle femme du monde. Elle est originaire d'Albanie et son teint bronzé contraste fortement avec celui de mon père et moi.

\- "C'est quoi ?" Je demande en désignant le coffre "Encore _des bestioles_ en bocaux ?"

\- "Ce ne sont pas des bestioles ce sont des _spécimens très rares_." Elle insiste sur le mot "bestioles".

Je pince mes lèvres à sa réponse et hoche la tête. Elle est naturaliste, c'est souvent qu'elle voyage dans différents pays afin de découvrir de nouvelles espèces de créatures magiques. Depuis ma naissance elle a un rythme beaucoup moins soutenue, mais ça nous est arrivé de l'accompagner à plusieurs reprises dans ses épopées. Je ne m'attarde pas dessus, en général lorsque les animaux sont en bocaux ils ne sont pas très intéressants, voir un strangulot jaune fluo n'apporte pas beaucoup à la science magique. Je m'avance en direction de mon père et tente de lire par-dessus son épaule derrière le canapé.

Le titre indique "GRINDEWALD AUX PORTES DE L'ANGLETERRE ?". Un frisson me parcourt la nuque. Depuis deux ans environ les massacres du mage noir sont relatés dans les journaux. Il revendique sa haine aux nés Moldus. Mais ces actions ne suivent pas un chemin logique, en vérité il s'attaque à tout ce qui est sur son passage. Selon les reporters l'Angleterre est épargnée pour le moment en raison de la présence d'Albus Dumbledore. Mon père déteste ce dernier, oui mon père déteste beaucoup de monde.

-"Vous avez des informations confidentielles sur ses activités ?" Je demande à mon père.

-"Ça ne te regarde pas et même si c'était le cas je n'aurais pas le droit de t'en parler."

Je grogne, avec les parents, on est toujours trop grand ou trop petit quand ça les arrange. Mon père est directeur des Aurors; les chasseurs de mage noir. C'est lui qui s'occupe de recruter et d'entraîner les meilleurs sorciers. Il délègue ensuite les missions ou y participe quand ça l'intéresse. Comme il fait partie des responsables de la sécurité du pays il travaille en étroite collaboration avec le ministre de la magie. La plupart de ses opérations sont extrêmement confidentielles. Ennuyé par la réponse de mon père je donne de petits coups de pieds dans le canapé.

-"Arrête de faire _ça_ !" Me demande mon père avec un ton plein de menace.

-"De faire quoi ?" Je continue en me montrant insolent.

C'est alors qu'il se lève et se retourne pour me faire face. Son regard sévère me fait vite oublier toute l'arrogance que j'ai en moi.

-"Ne sois pas insolent !" Rouspète ma mère.

-"Tu voulais dire quelque chose Coba ?" Demande mon père d'une voix glaciale.

Mon cœur s'accélère. C'est un test, mon père me provoque pour savoir jusqu'où je suis près à aller. Avec lui je m'arrête tout suite je suis bien trop jeune pour mourir. Je baisse alors les yeux et je réponds.

-"Désolé..."

Il me fixe encore quelques secondes et se rassoit. Il passe l'éponge pour cette fois et j'en suis bien content. Pas la peine de se confronter à mon père pour une si petite chose. En plus c'est moi qui ai eu tort de parler sur ce ton. Je décide de monter à l'étage dans le bureau de ma mère. Une fois arrivé à destination je repère le serpent de mon paternel qui dort près de la fenêtre. Elle s'appelle Nagini c'est un gros serpent, mesurant près de cinq mètres de long.

-" _Arrête de roupiller flemmarde !_ " Je lui siffle.

Cela a pour effet de la réveiller, car elle me lance un regard méprisant genre je te mangerai bien. Sur le bureau de ma mère des lapins en cage courent dans tous les sens. Je les observe, ils n'ont rien de particulier, ça ne doit pas être des animaux rares. Ils sont tout à fait banale. Le bruit des animaux semble avoir complètement réveillé le serpent qui se dresse désormais à mes côtés.

-" _Faim_ " me siffle le serpent.

Bon après tout des lapins, on en trouve partout. J'ouvre la cage et attrape les deux lapins. Je les tends un à un à Nagini et je lui dis.

-" _Régale toi ma grosse._ "

Quelques heures plus tard je rédige mes devoirs de vacances. J'énonce à haute voix les questions.

-"Quelle est la différence entre un loup-garou et un animagus ?"

-"Pss, c'est vraiment ça qu'on vous demande de savoir pour la troisième année ? Le niveau a vraiment régressé..." Dit mon père.

-"Je croyais que tu avais fini tes devoirs ? Tu es obligé de t'y prendre toujours à la dernière minute !?" Continu ma mère.

-"Ce n'est pas à la dernière minute il me reste une semaine avant la rentrée !" Je proteste.

-"Une semaine ! Tu as eu deux mois pour les faire..."

-"Il me reste juste quelques questions, ce n'est pas grand chose."

-"Tu as intérêt qu'ils soient finis avant qu'on parte sinon j'irai toute seule au chemin de traverse"

-"C'est bon, j'en ai pour cinq minutes t'inquiètes pas."

Je mets 10 bonnes minutes à rédiger un paragraphe qui me satisfait. J'en profite de la présence de mon père pour demander des précisions sur les transformations des loups-garous. J'entends alors la voix de ma mère.

\- "Tom c'est toi qui a pris mes lapins ?"

-" Non... Pourquoi j'aurai touché à tes _bestioles_ ? Ils ont dû s'enfuir."

-"La cage est ouverte, les lapins n'ouvrent pas les portes à ce que je sache."

C'est à ce moment précis que Nagini décide de se pointer. Il est possible de distinguer deux bosses le long de son corps. Je vois le regard de mon père passer successivement de l'animal à moi. Il n'a pas besoin d'utiliser la Légimentie pour lire en moi, ce qui me révulse. Sous le coup de l'émotion je garde la bouche ouverte. Ma mère me regarde les yeux outrés et me demande.

-"Coba tu n'as pas fait _ça_ ?!"

-"Papa, maman je peux tout vous expliquer absolument tout !"

-"Mais qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête, tu peux me le dire ? Tu donnes des lapins vivants à manger au serpent ? C'est quoi la satisfaction, dis-moi, voir les lapins se faire déchiqueter ou bien calculer le volume que ce serpent peut ingurgiter ?

Désolé, une erreur est survenue. Veuillez essayer d'actualiser la page.

Désolé, une erreur est survenue. Veuillez essayer d'actualiser la page.

Discrètement, mon père retrousse ses lèvres dans le dos de ma mère. Je tente de répondre.

-"Et bien en fait ..."

-"Non tais toi ! Je ne veux pas savoir." elle me fait signe de me taire puis pointe un doigt accusateur sur son conjoint "Si tu avais encore des doutes, maintenant tu peux être sûre qu'il s'agit belle et bien de ton fils" mon père fronce les sourcils "Vous êtes aussi sadique l'un que l'autre."

-"Ça va c'est juste des lapins, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais donné Bonzaï." Je réponds.

-"Ça aurait été pourtant plus intelligent ce chat est une antiquité" rétorque mon père.

-"Ne vous avisez pas de toucher à mon chat !" Nous menace ma mère.

-"Écoute je m'excuse je t'en rachète cette après-midi, même trois si tu veux ! Et promis je ne les donnerai pas à manger au serpent. Toute façon elle ne va plus pouvoir rien avaler pendant un mois alors …"

Ma réponse n'a pas l'air de la satisfaire et je vois bien qu'elle se retient de m'arracher les yeux.

C'est en milieu d'après-midi que je me retrouve sur le chemin de traverse avec ma mère. Mon père a dû se rendre en urgence au ministère et a ainsi décliné notre invitation. Nous avons acheté tout le matériel nécessaire pour ma rentrée. Sur le chemin je croise mon ami Jack Anderson. C'est un garçon châtain qui est toujours d'humeur joviale. C'est avec bonheur que troque ma mère à Narcissa Malefoy, contre une ballade avec mon ami. On décide d'aller faire un tour dans le magasin de farces et attrapes. On y croise Bradley Nott, un grand type un peu goguenard de sixième année.

-"Hey salut Brad !" L'interpelle Jack.

-"Salut les gars, alors ces vacances ? Prêt pour la rentrée ? Questionne Nott.

-"Yes, vivement que ça commence je commençais à m'ennuyer ! Répond mon ami.

-"C'est quoi ce truc ?" Je demande en regardant ce qu'il a dans les mains.

-"Ça mon gars c'est un lanceur de bombabousse."

Pendant que Nott s'évertue à m'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'appareil, je vois Jack s'éloigner et partir à la rencontre d'un autre de nos amis Bruce Lestrange. Je lui adresse un signe de la main auquel il me répond. Le lanceur entre les mains je suis donc attentivement les instructions que me donne Bradley.

-"Puis ensuite tu vises et tu appuis sur la gâchette et …"

Bon, j'ai appuyé sur la gâchette sans prendre en considération l'étape ; viser. La bombabousse vient d'atterrir en plein dans une dame habillée d'un chapeau avec un corbeau. Je crois que Bradley n'a pas très bien compris ce qui s'est passé. Je profite de cette inattention pour lui remettre le lanceur entre les mains et je tourne les talons. J'arrive à sortir du magasin avant que l'odeur devienne nauséabonde. Quelques rires dans mon dos m'indique que Lestrange et Anderson ont suivi la scène. Et ils ont l'air de s'être bien amusés.

\- "Jolie tir Jedusor, je crois que c'était un Head shoot ! S'esclaffe Bruce Lestrange.

-"Tu aurais vu la tête de la vieille, je crois que Nott va passer un sale quart d'heure." Continu Jack.

-"Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai mettre le plus de distance entre ce magasin et moi" Je demande en rigolant malgré moi.

Il n'y a pas eu d'accident notoire dans la suite de la journée. Après avoir salué mes amis et rejoint ma mère avec les Malefoy je me suis fait tout petit. En espérant que d'ici une semaine Nott aura oublié l'accident.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 29/12/2015_

 __Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._ _


	3. Chapter 3 : Le jour de la rentrée

Le jour du 1er septembre je suis dans la gare _KingCross_ accompagné de mes parents. C'est l'effervescence autour de nous. Des Moldus accourent dans tous les sens espérant ne pas rater leur train. Mais parmi cette foule il est possible de distinguer les sorciers. Ce sont ceux qui ont essayé de s'habiller avec des vêtements moldu muni de couleurs venant d'une autre époque. Les chouettes ou les chats en cage enlèvent toute discrétion. Moi je n'ai pas de chouette, je voulais un serpent, mais ils sont interdits au collège. Mes seuls bagages se résume à une grosse valise à roulette et un sac à dos. À ma droite un enfant vient de faire tomber la cage de son hibou. Les hululements résonnent dans toute la gare. Un contrôleur de la gare semble scandalisé, mais il reprend vite son chemin. Comme mon père dit, les Moldus ne voient que ce qu'ils ont envie de voir ! En tout cas le monde présent nous aide en rien à passer discrètement dans le mur menant à la voie 9-3/4. Cela fait déjà un petit moment qu'on attend le moment propice pour passer. Je vois mes parents regarder dans tous les sens, guettant la moindre fenêtre opportune.

-"On y va." Dit mon père.

Il pose une main au creux des reins de ma mère et l'autre sur ma nuque. Nous franchissons le mur magique ensemble. Lorsque j'aperçois une locomotive rouge crachant de la vapeur, j'éprouve un grand soulagement. Je me dirige vers le contrôleur posté devant la barrière afin qu'il poinçonne mon billet du Poudlard Express. Je regarde la grande horloge, il est 10 H 50, il reste 10 minutes avant l'embarquement. Je retourne auprès de mes parents, ils sont campés près d'une porte du train. Mon père empoigne ma valise pour la hisser à l'intérieur.

-"C'est bon tu n'as rien oublié ?" Me questionne ma mère.

-" Je m'en rendrai compte une fois arrivé sur place, je suppose." Je réponds avec une grimace.

-"Tu me fais une liste dans ce cas-là, je t'enverrai tes affaires. Tu rentres à la maison aux vacances de Noël de toute façon ?"

Je vois les yeux bleus de ma mère qui brillent et je détourne le regard. Je ne supporte pas de la voir triste. J'essaie donc de détendre l'atmosphère.

-"Assurément, comme si j'avais envisagé de fêter Noël avec le vieux fou."

Un mélange de sourire et de grimace illumine alors les lèvres de ma mère.

-"On risque de se revoir tous les deux avant Noël quoi qu'il en soit." Intervient mon père.

-"Comment _ça_ ?" Je lui demande.

Il ne répond pas, il m'embrasse pour me dire en revoir et s'éloigne de nous pour saluer Lucius Malefoy. Ma mère m'enlace, mais ma curiosité est réveillée.

-"Pourquoi je vais revoir papa avant Noël ?"

Cette idée ne me plaît pas du tout. Je n'ai pas besoin que mon père soit sur mon dos à Poudlard. Ma mère semble s'amuser de mon malaise.

-"Tu verras bien, essaie de ne pas faire de bêtises cette année, que je ne reçois pas un courrier du professeur Rogue qui m'informe que tu as jeté une bouse de dragon sur un de tes camarades."

-"Il l'avait bien cherché !" Je riposte.

La sonnerie résonne et le train commence à démarrer. C'est à ce moment précis que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas dedans.

-"Glass !" Glapit mon père comme si elle était responsable.

La seule chose dont je m'aperçois dans cette agitation, c'est que mon père m'a empoigné par le bras et que nous courons désormais le long de la locomotive. Arrivé à la hauteur d'une porte il me soulève avec une force impressionnante et me hisse dans le train. La dernière chose que je distingue c'est la silhouette de mon géniteur hurler des reproches à ma mère.

Je pars à la recherche du compartiment de mes amis, enfin de mes camarades. Mon véritable ami est Jack, Lestrange est plutôt un copain. Je ne me fais pas d'amis facilement. Je les repère à l'avant du train.

-"Tu foutais quoi ?" Me demande Jack qui est déjà en train de se goinfrer de chocolat.

-"Ma mère..." Je soupire.

Après avoir monté ma valise, je salue tout le monde. Bruce est présent, j'ai le droit à son perpétuel sourire arrogant. Je m'installe à côté de lui. Avec nous il y a deux autres personnes de Serpentard. Samuel Avery, un type qui entre en cinquième année, il est grand et bien bâti il fait parti de notre équipe de Quidditch en tant que batteur. Il y a aussi Aria Dolohov, sa copine, c'est une jeune fille brune, pas très intelligente, elle est aussi dans la même année.

-"Alors, Coba tu t'es entraîné cet été ? On compte sur toi pour écraser les lions." M'interroge Avery.

-"Oui, j'ai volé quelques jours …"

Je suis poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas gagné la coupe. Il faut dire que notre équipe n'est pas brillante. Flint notre capitaine, choisit ses joueurs par affinités et non pas grâce à leur talent. Pour ma part on m'a plutôt imposé à l'équipe, lorsque j'ai lancé une bouse à la tête de Black, après m'avoir remonté les bretelles, le professeur Rogue a décrété que je visais très bien, je suis donc devenu poursuiveur. Je crois que mon professeur n'aime pas Black non plus.

Pendant le reste du voyage, nous discutons de nos vacances en nous racontant des anecdotes. J'entame une partie d'échec contre Bruce, il perd toujours, mais il s'évertue à me défier. Je crois qu'il a bon espoir. Le couple a quitté le compartiment, à mon grand bonheur, leur bécotage commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Jack lit la gazette du sorcier et soudain il s'écrie.

-"Hey ! Vous avez vu Grindewald a été repéré en Angleterre !"

-"Où ?!" Je lui demande.

-"Selon des témoins près de Wateford et ce n'est pas tout, ils disent qu'il rassemble une véritable armée."

-"Rien d'autre ?"

-"Non comme d'habitude ses revendications sont énumérées; massacre des nés Moldus, rien de nouveau en somme, juste qu'il est arrivé ici."

-"Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, mes parents disent qu'il serait temps de nous débarrasser de cette racaille." Intervient Bruce.

-"Ouais et bien tes parents sont des idiots, Grindelwald ne se soucie pas de qui est de quelle ascendance quand il décide de massacrer un village." Je lui réplique.

-"Pfff, de toute manière on s'en fiche, une chose est certaine, il ne se pointera pas à Poudlard." Dit Bruce.

-"Je ne sais pas, s'ils ne disent pas ça pour nous rassurer, pourquoi aurait-il peur de Dumbledore ? Après tout ils ne se sont jamais affrontés à ma connaissance ?" Questionne Jack.

-"Car c'est un des plus grands sorciers de notre génération crétin, il faudrait être stupide de ne pas avoir peur de lui." Répondis-je.

-"C'est toi qui a peur de lui, ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde pense comme toi." Ricane Bruce.

-"Je n'ai pas peur de lui !" Je riposte en lui jetant un chocogrenouille à la figure.

Les deux garçons rigolent de bon cœur tout en se moquant de moi. Je ne leur adresse plus la parole, ils m'énervent quand ils font leur gamin. Je n'ai pas peur du directeur, je me méfie de lui c'est tout. Bien avant mon entrée au collège, mon père m'a bien dit de faire attention à cet homme. Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose mais j'ai compris que le vieil homme avait mon paternel dans le collimateur. C'est peut-être mon imagination mais j'ai également l'impression que le sorcier me surveille.

Les deux Serpentards jouent à la bataille explosive. Moi n'étant toujours pas décidé à leur parler je lis un livre sur les créatures magiques. Quand soudain la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvre avec fracas. Je reconnais alors mon ennemi à l'embrasure de la porte. Gauïs Black, cheveux brun mi long. Il est accompagné de Ginny Weasley et Grace Potter. Une belle brochette de Gryffondor et tous dans la même année que nous.

-"Alors, Jedusor as-tu profité des vacances pour t'instruire sur la civilisation moldu ? Lestrange, Anderson " Il continue avec un hochement de tête dans leur direction."Toujours à faire les chiens chiens de Jedusor ... J'espère au moins qu'il vous donne un os quand vous obéissez bien."

-"Dégage Black !" Réplique Jack en se levant.

-"On ne veut pas de toi ici, retourne chez toi." Complète Lestrange avec mépris.

Black se pince les lèvres, la provocation est devenue un jeu entre nous, mais je ne le laisserai pas gagner. Je vois Grace Potter le retenir par l'épaule. C'est une jolie fille rousse avec des yeux émeraudes. Je décide de fermer mon livre et de me lever à mon tour.

-"Je vois que tu peux difficilement te passer de moi Black, même pas encore arrivé et tu viens déjà me rendre visite." Je lui souris et le fixe d'un regard glacial "Et toi as-tu profité des vacances pour te laver la tête ? À en juger par l'odeur de bouse de dragon je dirais que non …"

Mes deux amis rient, moi je fixe mon ennemi sans le moindre sourire. Au travers de mon regard, je lui exprime toute la haine que j'éprouve pour lui.

-"Espèce de ..." Commence Black en amorçant un pas vers moi. Il sort sa baguette, pas moi. Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne fera rien.

-"Arrête Gauïs, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il te provoque." Le stop Grace.

-"Tu devrais écouter ta petite copine Black, elle beaucoup plus intelligente que toi." Je fais mine de réfléchir. "En même temps ce n'est pas bien difficile."

Potter me lance un regard noir et je lui offre mon sourire charmeur. Black m'adresse quelques insultes et Weasley l'empoigne afin de l'éloigner. Grace reste plantée devant moi.

-"Pardon, j'ai fait une erreur ce n'est pas ton _petit ami_ ?" Je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils, je me donne un air sincère et surpris.

-"Tu es vraiment qu'un idiot !"

Et sur ces paroles elle s'en va. Je souris, évidemment ce n'est pas son copain, les Potter et les Black entretiennent une relation quasiment familiale entre eux. Ils se considèrent comme frères et sœurs.

-"Je crois qu'elle craque pour toi !" Intervient Jack en sifflant.

-"Comme la moitié des filles de l'école..." L'encourage Bruce.

Je balais leurs interventions d'un revers de main. J'aime la provocation et l'influence que j'ai sur mes camarades je ne m'occupe de rien d'autre. Le reste du trajet se déroule dans une bonne ambiance. C'est avec joie que nous accueillons l'arrêt du train au Près-Au-Lard. Vêtues de nos robes de sorciers aux couleurs de nos maisons respectives, nous nous dirigeons vers les calèches. Dans le ciel c'est un véritable déluge, la pluie est glaciale et tout le monde se dépêche de rejoindre les portes du château. Nous sommes aveuglés par la pluie, aussi bien que lorsque nous traversons le hall pour nous rendre à la grande salle Lestrange percute quelqu'un. Je parviens à le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il tombe par terre, mais l'autre personne n'a pas eu cette chance. Neville Londubat quatrième année de Gryffondor est étalé sur le sol. Lestrange me remercie et rigole en voyant Londubat. Il ne s'excuse même pas et félicite Peeves lorsque celui-ci assène une bombe à eau sur la tête d'un Weasley. Fier de lui l'esprit frappeur nous accorde une révérence. Peeves a continué ses farces jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall le chasse à coup de sortilèges.

Arrivés à la grande salle nous nous asseyons près de Malefoy et de ses amis. Avec le blond nous échangeons quelques banalités. Quelquefois je hoche la tête pour répondre à une personne qui me salue. Je patiente, nous attendons la répartition des premières années. J'observe la salle, à la table des Gryffondor Black est en pleine conversation avec Harry Potter, le grand-frère, certainement racontant notre altercation dans le Poudlard Express. Comme si j'avais peur des représailles. Chez les Serdaigles Luna Lovegood lit une revue à l'envers, cette fille est étrange ... Cédric Diggory de Poufsoufle échange quelques paroles avec l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles; Cho Chang avant de rejoindre sa table. À la table des professeurs aucune tête nouvelle, le professeur Lupin semble plus fatigué que jamais, de grosses cernes sont visibles. Slughorn et Rogue, les deux professeurs de potions sont absorbés dans leur conversation. Il y a un siège vide à côté du directeur Albus Dumbledore, celui du professeur de métamorphose qui accueille les nouveaux élèves. Le géant Hagrid vient de faire son entrée par derrière, cette année je vais l'avoir pour la première fois en cours, c'est assez folklorique d'après les autres Serpentards. J'observe le directeur, il est en pleine contemplation du ciel magique, c'est vrai qu'il est impressionnant avec tous ces éclairs. Je le regarde ouvertement quand soudain je croise son regard bleus pétillant. C'est comme ci il m'avait brûlé, je détourne immédiatement les yeux. Je sais qu'il m'observe encore, j'en profite pour participer à une conversation engagée à ma droite.

Durant la répartition j'applaudis en bon camarade lorsqu'une nouvelle recrue se joint à notre table. Pendant le repas le principal sujet de conversation tourne autour de Grindewald, c'est avec reconnaissance que je constate que la plupart des personnes ont le même raisonnement que moi. Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, le mage noir ne s'attaquera pas au château. À la fin du repas le directeur se lève et attend le silence des élèves pour commencer son discours.

-"Tout d'abord, je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux arrivants. Veuillez considérer votre maison comme votre seconde famille."

Un sourire bienveillant étire ses lèvres.

-"Comme monsieur Rusard notre concierge m'a aimablement rappelé de vous dire, la liste des objets interdits est affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Je rappelle également que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique; _interdite._ "

Il adresse un regard sévère vers la table des Rouges et Or.

-"Toutefois, je voudrai aborder un sujet d'actualité avec vous ce soir."

Les quelques élèves assoupis se redressent afin d'écouter les paroles de l'homme.

-"Comme vous l'avez sûrement entendu, un mage noir du nom de Grindelwald attaque notre communauté depuis quelques temps. Je dois vous avertir; cet homme est actuellement dans notre pays."

Des murmures paniqués s'élèvent dans toute la salle. Le directeur attend que les élèves se calment.

-"Cet homme est dangereux, bien que vous soyez en sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, je vous demanderai de rester prudent. Il est de notre devoir d'aider notre prochain, sachez qu'aucune forme de racisme ne restera impunie. Afin de vous préparer aux sombres événements à venir, en accord avec le ministère de la magie, j'ai instauré cette année un club de Duel obligatoire. Des intervenants hautement qualifiés viendront vous donner ces cours. Vous obtiendrez plus d'informations lors de leur arrivée. Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne nuit."

* * *

 _Corrigé le 29/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Wingardium Leviosa

La veille, après l'intervention du directeur les conversations avaient duré toute la soirée. Les étudiants étaient tous excités à la perspective d'apprendre à se battre en duel. Pour ma part l'idée me plaisait également, même si j'étais déjà bon en tant que duelliste. En revanche, les propos de Dumbledore avaient retenu toute mon attention. L'homme avait l'air persuadé de l'arrivée d'une période sombre. Si un tel club était mis en place, c'est que tous les événements récents étaient sérieux. J'avais l'impression d'être le seul à avoir pris toutes ses paroles en considération. Les autres ne se souciaient que des nouveaux sorts qu'ils pourraient apprendre.

-"Tu crois qu'ils vont nous apprendre des sortilèges comme le Feudeymon ?" Me demande Jack.

Nous sommes à la table des Serpentards en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner. Mon ami me fixe avec profondeur. À sa question Lestrange et les autres élèves qui nous entoure me dévisage. C'est incroyable, sous prétexte qu'un de ses parents travaille dans la sécurité du pays je suis censé avoir réponse à tout. Je réponds tout de même en suivant une logique évidente.

-"Je ne pense pas, d'abord le Feudeymon n'est pas un sortilège de défense, deuxièmement ça m'étonnerait qu'ils nous laissent pratiquer de la magie noire et troisièmement il est impossible de contrôler le Feudeymon, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore accepterai de voir son château partir en fumée."

Les personnes hochent la tête afin d'approuver ce que je viens de dire. Jack et Bruce eux semblent déçus ; _ils ne pourront rien brûler_.

-"J'espère au moins qu'on va apprendre des sorts d'attaque !" Affirme Lestrange en tapant du poing sur la table.

-"A la base ce club a été mis en place pour se défendre pas pour chercher à se battre." Intervient Drago Malefoy.

Je lui confirme d'un signe de tête, Drago doit être la personne la plus intelligente dans les personnes que je côtoie. Nos parents sont amis, on se connaît depuis que nous sommes tout petits. À quelques mois près nous avons le même âge. Or comme le règlement l'indique on ne peut intégrer Poudlard uniquement si l'on a 11 ans avant le mois de septembre. Du coup j'ai une année de moins que lui. Cela ne me dérange pas tellement en soit, mais les sorciers de ma promotion ne sont pas très matures à certain moment.

Le professeur Rogue, le directeur de notre maison, nous distribue nos nouveaux emplois du temps. Cette année j'ai choisi deux nouvelles matières ; Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Étude des Runes. Au début je voulais prendre divination pour être avec mes amis, mais père s'y est catégoriquement opposé. Selon ses dires c'est une matière de supposition qui n'a rien à faire à Poudlard. Il est parvenu à me convaincre que je n'avais pas besoin de prédire ce que j'allais manger le lendemain. La matière de Soins aux Créatures je l'ai prise par facilité. Ma mère étant naturaliste je possède de grands avantages. Mon géniteur a tout de suite deviné pourquoi je prenais cette matière, mais il n'a rien dit. Certainement la peur de se mettre ma mère à dos en affirmant que cette matière était facile. Je parcours l'emploi du temps, nous avons pas mal de temps libre dont une heure ce matin.

-"Tiens, on a Slughorn cette année !" S'écrit Jack.

Je regarde à mon tour, il a raison. Durant les deux premières années nous avions eu Rogue. Le professeur Slughorn est arrivé l'année dernière nous ne l'avons jamais eu. J'observe l'espoir grandissant dans les yeux de mon ami. Et je ricane. Jack est une catastrophe en potion, je m'efforce de l'aider à chaque cours. Il doit sûrement espérer que le professeur Slughorn soit moins exigeant que son prédécesseur.

-"Les horaires du club de duel ne sont pas indiquées." Constate Bruce.

-"Je pense qu'elles auront lieu durant certaines heures de DCLFDM, au début." Je lui réponds.

Je profite de mon heure de libre pour aller à la bibliothèque. Étant le seul à aimer lire je m'y rends donc seul. Arrivé dans mon lieu fétiche, c'est sans étonnement que j'entrevois Hermione Granger le nez dans un bouquin. C'est rare de voir un Gryffondor avec des livres, en général ce sont les Serdaigles les rats de bibliothèque. En me voyant passer devant sa table, elle m'adresse un léger signe de tête. Je lui réponds de la même manière. Nous ne sommes pas amis, je crois même que nous ne nous sommes jamais adressés la parole. Il s'agit juste d'une habitude entre nous. À force de se croiser sans arrêt dans ce lieu, il devient difficile de s'ignorer.

-"Bonjour Coba, comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?" Me demande Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire.

-"Oui très bien je vous remercie et vous ?"

-"Également, si tu veux j'ai reçu de nouveaux livres sur les animaux marins, ils sont rangés avec les nouveautés."

-"Merci, j'y vais de ce pas."

Il faut toujours être aimable avec Mrs Pince, ainsi lorsque j'ai besoin de quelque chose de particulier je l'ai déjà dans ma poche. Absorbé par ma lecture je ne vois pas le temps passer. Et c'est avec effarement que je constate qu'il me reste dix minutes pour atteindre la classe d'enchantement qui se trouve à l'opposé du château. Je cours à toutes jambes le long des couloirs, si bien que je ne fais pas attention aux personnes que je croise. Soudain la voix strident du professeur Mcgonagall me coupe dans mon élan.

-"On ne court pas dans les couloirs !" Elle rugit.

Je continue de marcher rapidement jusqu'au prochain croisement et me précipite une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ma salle quelques portes plus loin. C'est essoufflé que je rentre dans la classe. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick est perché debout sur une haute pile de livres.

-"Pardonnez-moi professeur, j'étais à la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."

-"Ne vous en faites pas M. Jedusor cela arrive à tout le monde, je vous fais confiance pour la prochaine fois. Comme je disais avant que vous arriviez aujourd'hui nous travaillons en binôme je vous laisse prendre place."

Après un bref remerciement, je scrute la classe en quête d'une place. Avec horreur, je constate qu'il ne reste plus qu'une place; celle à côté de Collin Crivey. Je traverse donc la salle en direction de ma place. Je passe devant la table de Bruce et Jack. Ce dernier rigole en me voyant et réalise une mimique en faisant semblant de vomir. Énervé je lui assène un coup de livre sur le crâne et je rejoins ma place. Je n'y crois pas, ces deux idiots m'ont laissé avec ce stupide sang de bourbe. Crivey m'adresse un sourire espiègle, je peux y lire toute sa joie de partager ce binôme avec moi. Je détourne le regard blasé, moi ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir.

-"Donc aujourd'hui nous allons pratiquer des enchantements très simples. Il s'agit de révisions concernant vos deux premières années. Le but est que vous soyez au point pour qu'on puisse passer à la suite. Durant la première heure, vous allez utiliser le sortilège de lévitation sur des objets de plus en plus volumineux. Je vous expliquerai la suite à la fin de l'heure. N'oubliez pas de venir en aide à votre binôme si besoin est. Allez-y !" Énumère le professeur.

Ce cours va être très long pour moi. Il fait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce. C'est avec gratitude que l'on apprécie la douce brise de vent venant des fenêtres ouvertes. Je décide de débuter l'exercice, je commence doucement avec un oreiller. Le but est de faire atterrir l'objet dans la cible dessinée au sol. D'un mouvement souple du poignet je fais léviter le coussin délicatement jusqu'à la cible.

-"Wouah tu maîtrises les informulés ?" Me demande Collin en sautillant sur place.

-"Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel..." Je réponds agacé par son comportement.

En effet il y a peu de temps que je commence à maîtriser les sorts en informulés, pas tous, uniquement ceux que je sais réaliser parfaitement. Je continue l'exercice en passant à des objets de plus en plus lourds ; un manuscrit, un chaudron, puis un fauteuil.

C'est maintenant au tour du Gryffondor, je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Avec un sortilège aussi basique il devrait s'en sortir. Le cousin atterrit sans encombre à destination. En fait, tous les objets jusqu'à présent sont; dans ou à côté, de la cible. C'est laborieux, mais il y arrive. Lorsque arrive le tour du fauteuil, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. En pleine lévitation de son fauteuil Crivey éternue. Sa baguette réalise alors un mouvement maladroit et j'aperçois le fauteuil voler au travers de la salle pour finir sa course par la fenêtre. Un bruit assourdissant nous parvient de l'extérieur.

-"M. Crivey avez-vous perdu la tête !?" Couine le professeur Flitwick.

Sous l'émotion le professeur manque de tomber. Les élèves se sont précipités aux fenêtres pour observer l'étendue des dégâts. Moi je me frotte l'arrête du nez assis à ma place, j'avais pensé que le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas faire pire. Heureusement ou malheureusement, au moins cet idiot aurait été renvoyé, personne ne se trouvait dans le parc du château à cette heure là. Certains rigolent à la bêtise de mon binôme, je vois Black écroulé de rire par terre.

-"Désolé professeur, c'était un accident je vais arranger ça tout de suite !" Répond Crivey.

Sur ces paroles il s'approche de la fenêtre baguette tendue devant lui.

-"Non non non ! Veuillez poser cette baguette magique avant de tuer quelqu'un ! Vous et M. Jedusor allez immédiatement me chercher ce fauteuil et sans magie !"

La seule chose que je ressens c'est de l'incompréhension puis vient l'indignation. Je mets quelques secondes à me sortir de ma torpeur.

-"Comment ça, avec M. Jedusor ? Je n'ai rien fait professeur !" Je me défends.

-"Oui et bien justement, je vous avais dit d'aider votre binôme. Et il me paraît évident que M. Crivey est un véritable danger public, il était de votre responsabilité ! Aller, aller, vous remontez ce fauteuil tous les deux et je m'occuperai personnellement de Mr Crivey."

J'aurai certainement participé à l'hilarité générale si je n'avais pas été fou de rage face à cette injustice. Je crispe ma mâchoire et me lève à contre cœur. Ginny Weasley et Grace Potter sont toutes rouges quand je passe devant elle. Je leur lance un regard méchant et les défis de rigoler de nouveau. En arrivant devant la porte je donne un violent coup d'épaule à Collin. Le trajet est long et se déroule dans le silence. Derrière moi j'entends les pas précipités du petit Gryffondor qui essaie de me suivre. Enfin nous arrivons dans la cour ou l'imposant fauteuil gît au sol. Je ne sais par quel miracle il ne s'est pas brisé après sa chute. À l'évidence il existe un enchantement d'amortissement autour de l'école.

-"Aller dépêche toi de le ramasser !" Je lui hurle dessus.

Accompagnant ma phrase je le pousse dans le dos. Je fais une tête de plus que Crivey. Mais j'ignore si c'est par ma force ou par sa maladresse, le fait est qu'il se retrouve à son tour étalé sur le bitume.

-"Mr Jedusor, nous avons suffisamment de dommages matériels pour aujourd'hui ! Inutile d'ajouter des dégâts physiques à votre camarade !"

Je lève la tête vers la façade du château. C'est le professeur d'enchantement penché par la balustrade qui vient de me parler. Il y a aussi de nombreux étudiants qui regardent la scène. Jack me fait un signe d'encouragement; le pouce en l'air. En haut tout le monde à l'air de bien s'amuser. Je prends sur moi et aide l'idiot de Collin à se relever. C'est lui qui porte le siège sur le retour. Pas question que je l'aide à quoi que ce soit. Le petit Gryffondor suffoque et relâche le fauteuil à un couloir de l'arrivée. Ce crétin me sourit, c'est qu'il est fier de lui en plus. Sa bêtise accentue encore plus ma colère alors je craque et hurle à pleins poumons.

-"Non mais ce n'est pas possible quel idiot ! Tu le fais exprès ? Ça t'amuse, tu trouves ça drole ? Pas moi, tu n'es qu'un abruti fini ! Tu es né complètement débile ou quoi ?"

-"Que ce passe-t-il ici !"

Je fais volte face, je suis rouge de colère et je me retrouve face au professeur Mcgonagall. Sous l'émotion je n'ai pas fait attention, la sonnerie à déjà retentit et un groupe de sixième année attend devant la classe de métamorphose.

-"Expliquez vous !" Exige la vieille dame.

Collin Crivey se charge d'expliquer les événements récents, je me tiens à carreaux le temps qu'il finisse sa plaidoirie. Les élèves en rang ricanent du speech du Gryffondor.

-"La prochaine fois essaie avec le professeur Flitwich..." Commence un des jumeaux Weasley.

-"Je suis certain qu'il vole bien mieux." Termine l'autre jumeaux en chuchotant.

-"Suffit !" Les interrompt le professeur de métamorphose.

Elle lance un regard sévère à ses élèves et continue.

-"M. Jedusor je dois dire que je suis profondément outrée par votre comportement. L'inaptitude de votre camarade ne vous donne en rien l'autorisation de hurler comme un dragon dans les couloirs. Qu'en à vous M. Crivey je suis scandalisée que vous ne sachiez toujours pas réaliser un sortilège de lévitation correctement ! Peut être devrais-je vous utiliser comme cobaye, ainsi auriez-vous peut être un peu plus de conviction dans vos sortilèges ? Je retire cinq points chacun pour tapage dans les couloirs. Maintenant déguerpissez !"

Après cette première journée de cours, je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus jamais faire équipe avec Crivey.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 29/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les Aurors

Quelques jours plus tard dans la semaine, en prenant le déjeuner du midi, Drago Malefoy lit à haute voix un article paru dans la gazette du sorcier. Les Serpentards autour de lui prête une oreille attentive à son élocution.

-"Le ministre de la magie a déclaré officiellement la mise en place de cours de duel au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ces leçons seront obligatoires et présenteront un programme aussi bien théorique que pratique. Il souhaite ainsi rassurer chaque parent sur l'implication du ministère. Le premier ministre déclare avoir mis ses meilleurs sorciers sur le coup. Cette mesure exemplaire n'est pas sans nous rappeler l'ascension du cruel mage noir Grindewald qui sévit désormais dans notre pays. Pas plus tard que hier une famille de moldu a été retrouvée assassinée à leur domicile. Les oubliatores se sont chargés d'éloigner la police moldu de toute suspicion. Les parents peuvent donc se sentir rassurer sur l'entraînement de leur progéniture."

-"C'est quoi la _poltice_ ?" Demande Goyle après un long silence.

-"La police, idiot, c'est un peu des Aurors en moldu." Lui explique Jack.

Il y a déjà eu des morts, cette histoire ne fait que commencer. Et je suis rassuré que le ministre nous envoie les meilleurs pour nous entraîner, certainement des Aurors qualifiés. Je connais quelques noms de part mon père. Nous avons cour de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal cette après-midi et je me demande si nous allons les rencontrer.

C'est la tête pleine de réflexion que je me dirige vers les cachots en compagnie de mes camarades verts et argent. Je suis donc dans le couloir des cachots attendant mon premier cours de potion de la semaine. En voyant des Gryffondor arriver je constate alors que l'on va devoir partager ce cours avec eux. La porte s'ouvre et nous entrons dans les cachots. À l'entrée de la salle, le professeur Slughorn et le professeur Rogue discutent entre eux, je m'installe rapidement à une paillasse avec Jack.

-"Ah, Mr Crivey, espérons que vous n'enverrez pas votre chaudron voler au travers de la classe dans ce cours. Une chance pour vous qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtres dans cette salle."

La voix doucereuse de Rogue claque comme un fouet contre les pierres du cachot. Je vois le visage de Collin devenir cramoisi. J'éprouve une victoire personnelle rien de plus réjouissant que de voir cet idiot subir les remarques acerbes de mon professeur.

-"Allons allons, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ..." Glousse le gros professeur Slughorn.

Rogue quitte les cachots et Slughorn commence à faire l'appel des élèves en suivant l'ordre de nos places. Chaque étudiant lui indique son nom de famille. Lorsqu'il tombe sur un nom de famille qu'il reconnaît, il s'arrête pour discuter avec la personne en question. Je remarque qu'il s'agit uniquement de nom très connu parmi les sang-pur.

-"Black, comment se porte votre oncle ce cher Regulus ?" Demande le professeur.

-"Très bien, il est devenu potioniste à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste."

-"Incroyable et vous Miss, vous êtes ?"

-"Potter, professeur."

-"Oui ! Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère, cette chère Lily."

Les joues de Grace Potter deviennent roses à la remarque de Slughorn. Je n'écoute plus, la vie personnelle des autres élèves ne m'intéresse pas. Je porte mon attention sur mon livre de potion en attendant mon tour. J'ai le nez plongé dans mon livre lorsque je suis interrompu.

-"Et vous, vous êtes monsieur...?"

Je relève la tête pour faire face à mon professeur, je m'apprête à lui répondre lorsqu'il s'exclame.

-"Par Merlin ! Tom Jedusor !"

Je me racle la gorge avant de répondre. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer malgré moi. En général il y a seulement les personnes de mon entourage qui reconnaissent notre ressemblance. Je suis de sang mêlé, information que je garde bien secrète. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon père soit connu.

-"Euh non professeur, je m'appelle Coba, Coba Jedusor."

-"Bien sûre, pardonnez-moi, c'est idiot de ma part. J'ai eu l'impression de faire un saut 15 ans en arrière. Ha ha ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça ! Je suis heureux de vous avoir dans ma classe et je ne doute pas que vous soyez aussi brillant que votre père. Après tout il était le meilleur élève que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu !" Il regarde ma cravate aux couleurs de ma maison."Oh ! Et Serpentard avec ça, tel père tel fils, vraiment formidable..."

C'est les lèvres pincées que j'attends la suite du cours. C'est bien la première fois qu'un professeur fait allusion à mon père. J'ignorais également qu'il faisait parti des élites du château. Il est le seul de ma famille à avoir également étudié à Poudlard, il a dû marquer l'esprit de Slughorn à son époque. Une fois le tour de classe terminé le professeur de potion s'adresse une nouvelle fois à la classe.

-"Je suis le professeur Slughorn, aujourd'hui je vais vous demander de préparer une potion de ratatinage. Qui peut me dire à quoi elle sert ?"

Les étudiants regardent en l'air ou s'intéressent à leur manuel. À par Potter et moi personne ne lève la main. Lorsque je vois le professeur interroger la jeune fille, je suis irrité. Cette fille est ma principale concurrente, je reste tout de même en tête dans toutes les autres matières.

-"Oui Miss Potter ?" Interroge le professeur.

-"La potion de ratatinage comme son nom l'indique permet de faire rapetisser un objet ou un membre."

-"Excellent Miss, 5 points pour Gryffondor, Mr Jedusor je suppose que vous vouliez dire la même chose ?"

-"Oui professeur, j'aurais ajouté qu'elle a l'effet contraire de la potion d'enfflure."

-"Exact qui est d'ailleurs une potion particulièrement délicate à préparer, pouvez me dire pourquoi ?"

-"Car la potion d'enfflure nécessite de la corne d'éruptif comme ingrédient. Or cette corne est très explosive." Je continue.

-"Excellent ! Nous avons deux petits prodiges dans cette classe, 5 points pour Serpentard !"

Pendant le reste du cour, nous préparons la potion de ratatinage. La préparation n'est pas difficile, mais je regarde discrètement mon voisin. Jack serait bien capable de faire exploser son chaudron. Pour l'instant il découpe sa chenille en tranche; pas de danger à l'horizon. Je reporte mon attention sur la mienne après avoir ajouté mon foie de rat, j'y dépose trois sangsues. J'attends l'ébullition pour donner un coup de baguette à la mixture. Gagné, elle a exactement la couleur décrite par le manuel c'est-à-dire bleue marine. J'entends un bruit à ma droite, la potion de mon ami à une couleur verte inquiétante.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!" Je ronchonne.

-"Mais, rien j'ai suivi les instructions à la lettre pourtant !" Il me chuchote.

J'observe notre table et je comprends. Il a suivi les instructions à la façon Anderson.

-"Vraiment ? Pourtant, il me semble qu'il n'est pas écrit d'ajouter deux foies de rats, mais un seul !"

Jack se tape sur le front pour exprimer sa frustration.

-"Comment je vais faire, je ne peux pas me taper encore un P, mon père va me tuer."

-"Essaies d'ajouter une queue de rat et tourne trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre."

Il s'exécute sous mes indications, il est désormais difficile de faire pire. Il émet un soupir de soulagement. Sa potion n'est pas bleue marine, mais un bleu pâle est visible. Il obtiendra peut-être un A. Quand arrive la sonnerie les élèves se dépêchent de ranger leurs affaires et d'apporter un échantillon au bureau du professeur. Je passe le dernier, lorsqu'il voit ma potion il me sourit.

-"Cette potion est parfaite Tom, euh ... Coba excusez-moi. Je ne sais si vous êtes au courant mais j'organise un club chaque année qui regroupe les meilleurs élèves. Vous pouvez y faire des rencontres d'anciens élèves et obtenir un petit tremplin pour votre carrière professionnelle. Je serai ravie que vous en fassiez partie, voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?"

J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce club effectivement, mais je n'avais aucune attention d'en faire partie. Après tout je pourrai m'y rendre par curiosité.

-"Avec plaisir professeur."

-"J'en suis ravie ! Merlin ! Vous allez être en retard à votre prochain cours, je vais vous faire un mot d'excuse après tout c'est de ma faute."

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me dépêche de me rendre à mon prochain cours, celui de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Je m'apprête à passer la porte mais quelqu'un s'y trouve déjà. Je regarde la personne avec de grands yeux, le mot du professeur Slughorn à la main.

-"Papa ?! Pourquoi es-tu ..."

-"Entre, dépêche toi." Il me chuchote en me poussant à l'intérieur de la salle.

Il ferme la porte derrière moi. Je remarque tout de suite que nous sommes plus nombreux que d'habitude. Tous les élèves de troisième année de chacune des maisons sont présentes. Les tables de cours sont entassées au fond de la salle et les étudiants sont installés à même le sol ou bien debout contre le mur. Il y a deux autres sorciers avec le professeur Lupin. Je ne connais pas la femme avec les cheveux roses, en revanche je connais de réputation l'homme avec son œil bleu électrique. Je m'approche du bureau professoral et lui présente mes excuses accompagnées du mot de Slughorn.

-"On attendait plus que vous Coba, je vous en prie, trouvez vous une place." Me dit Lupin.

Je m'installe accroupi contre un mur. Lovegood m'adresse un sourire auquel je réponds.

-"Bien comme nous vous l'avons dit en début d'année, des intervenants du ministère sont venus prêter main forte. Nous sommes nombreux et je vous demanderai de vous respecter les uns les autres afin que tout se passe dans le calme. Pour des raisons pratiques on va vous évaluer par année d'étude. Ne vous inquiétez pas cela n'aura aucune influence sur votre moyenne. Je laisse la parole aux Aurors pour vous expliquer le déroulement des événements." Explique Lupin.

Pendant les explications de mon professeur je vois du coin de l'œil mon père discuter avec la sorcière, puis il sort de la salle. Tant mieux je serai beaucoup plus à l'aise sans la présence de mon géniteur. L'homme avec son œil fou s'avance et commence à parler.

-"Nous sommes des Aurors, je m'appelle Maugrey et voici Tonks une toute jeune recrue. Un Auror est un chasseur de mage noir. Notre but est de protéger notre communauté. De hautes compétences en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal sont exigées pour en faire partir. Il faut aussi être capable de se fondre dans la masse, la réflexion et la discrétion sont des qualités indispensables. Nous avons été envoyés ici pour vous apprendre à vous défendre. Vous devez vous préparer ! Vous devez toujours être sur vos gardes ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !"

Aux derniers mots nous sursautons tous. Son œil magique tourne à une vitesse incroyable aussi bien que je détourne le regard. La dénommée Tonks prend alors la parole.

-"Aujourd'hui nous allons évaluer votre niveau afin de vous classer dans des groupes adaptés à vos compétences. Ce n'est pas une compétition nous voulons juste savoir comment vous aider à vous améliorer. Vous choisissez un partenaire et débuterez votre duel. Nous allons passer dans les rangs pour vous observer. Puis nous vous demanderons vos noms pour vous classer. Allez-y !"

Les élèves se lèvent timidement à la recherche d'un partenaire. Je propose à Luna de faire équipe avec moi vu que nous sommes à côté. Elle accepte avec enthousiasme, avec trop d'enthousiasme même, mais bon je ne m'étonne plus de rien venant de sa part. On s'aligne tous les deux comme les autres. Je lui fais signe de commencer et je me mets en position de défense.

-"Expelliarmus !" S'écrit Luna.

Je forme tout de suite un bouclier, mais aucun choque ne l'atteint. Surpris je regarde autour de moi et je comprends. Mon voisin a été touché. Un Poufsoufle du nom de Smith ramasse sa baguette magique au sol en se demandant d'où le sort venait. Je regarde les autres élèves, ce n'est pas brillant. Je reconnais le visage bleu d'Anderson, je crois que sa cravate essaie de l'étrangler. C'est bon le professeur Lupin accourt pour lui venir en aide.

Je décide de ne pas me languir sur ce massacre et je désarme mon adversaire avec un mouvement souple du poignet. La baguette de Luna atterrit dans ma main.

-"Tu devrais peut-être affronter un adversaire à ta taille." Susurre une voix à mon oreille.

Je croise le regard sombre de Black et je souris ; l'occasion est trop bonne. J'ai le droit de l'affronter en toute légalité.

-"Hum, toi je suppose ?" Je lui demande.

-"Moi ? Je suis bien trop fort pour toi, mais si tu insistes..."

J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Je lui adresse un sourire en coin et me positionne. Il commence en premier en m'envoyant un sort de désarmement que je contre facilement avec un bouclier. Il ne me laisse aucun répit et contre attaque tout de suite.

-"Rictusempra !" S'écrit Black.

-"Accio Tableau."

Je parviens de justesse à me protéger grâce au tableau. Black ricane, le spectacle a assez duré il est temps d'en finir. J'envoie un stupéfix en informulé, aussi bien qu'il n'a pas le temps de réagir. Un autre petit coup de poignet et sa baguette est dans mes mains. Je m'avance à sa rencontre, il ne rigole plus du tout, Black est rouge de colère.

-"Tiens je crois que tu as perdu ça." Lui dis-je en lui tendant sa baguette.

Il me l'arrache des mains, me bouscule et s'éloigne de moi furieux.

-"Ton nom mon garçon ?" Grogne une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne il s'agit de Maugrey. Il attend ma réponse un bout de parchemin à la main.

-"Jedusor." Je réponds.

Son regard se fait plus intense et son œil magique stop sa course folle pour m'observer. Il pousse un grognement et griffonne une forme sur son parchemin qui ressemble à un zéro.

Durant le reste de la soirée mes camarades racontent leur expérience, ils semblent tous très heureux des nouvelles choses apprises. Pour ma part je n'ai rien appris de nouveau. En espérant que la prochaine fois sera différente. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la formation des groupes. Soit dans plus d'un mois. On nous a expliqué que tous les étudiants devaient être évalués. Or il était difficile de trouver une plage horaire libre pour les intervenants.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 29/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'avertissement

Durant le mois suivant l'ascension de Grindewald faisait la une de la gazette du sorcier chaque jour. Le mage œuvrait désormais sans la moindre discrétion. Si bien que l'attente du club de duel devenait de plus en plus longue.

Ce lundi matin je prenais mon petit déjeuner comme à mon habitude, en compagnie de nos camarades Serpentards. En observant le courrier arriver, je vis avec surprise la chouette de mes parents; Artemis, se poser devant moi. Surpris, je lui retire le parchemin de sa patte et lui donne un morceau de lard pour la remercier. En le déroulant je reconnais tout de suite l'écriture soignée de ma mère.

 _Bonjour poussin,_

Je vérifie autour de moi pour être certain qu'aucun coup d'œil indiscret ne louche sur ma lettre. Pas besoin que tout le monde apprenne les surnoms débiles que me donne ma mère.

 _Comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ta façon de nous dire que tout va bien. Ton père a rencontré le professeur Slughorn lors de sa visite à Poudlard. Il m'a beaucoup parlé des petites soirées de ton professeur et nous pensons que ce serait une bonne occasion de t'y rendre. Cela pourrait te permettre d'avoir une idée sur ton avenir et d'obtenir un coup de pouce._

 _Je t'entends déjà ronchonner que tu as le temps ! Évidemment, mon fils, mais commence à y réfléchir. Comme tu le sais des intervenants du ministère doivent vous donner des cours, je pense qu'ils seront encore retardés. Tu pourras t'en apercevoir en lisant la gazette d'aujourd'hui. Ton père est débordé par les événements récents. C'est pourquoi je te demanderai d'être prudent avec tous les événements qui se déroulent actuellement, ne fais pas quelque chose d'irréfléchi !_

 _Je t'embrasse, à bientôt._

 _Glass._

Suite à la lettre de ma mère, je me presse de demander la gazette de Jack. Celui-ci me la donne sans même l'avoir regardée. Lorsque je l'ouvre, je comprends immédiatement ce que ma mère voulait me dire. En gros titre, en première page je peux lire ; GRINDEWALD S'ATTAQUE AUX ARCHIVES DU MINISTÈRE. Je me dépêche de tourner les pages afin d'atteindre l'article concerné.

 _Hier dans la soirée, le ministère a annoncé avoir subi une attaque dans le département très secret des archives. On vous rappelle que ce département regroupe des renseignements sur la communauté magique depuis ses débuts. Toutes sortes de renseignements sont répertoriés tels que les dossiers familiaux ou bien les œuvres d'arts magiques. Bien que le ministre n'ait pas souhaité nous révéler la section qui a été attaquée, il nous répète que rien n'a été volé. Nous savons néanmoins de source sûre que des Aurors sont intervenus. L'un d'entre eux a dû être transféré d'urgence à Saint-Mangouste. Après ce fiasco est-il prudent de laisser vos enfants en compagnie de ces intervenants médiocres ? Le ministre souhaite vraiment protéger vos enfants ? Dumbledore n'est-il pas le vieux fou ahuri qui devrait penser à prendre sa retraite ?_

 _Votre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter._

Dans la grande salle des murmures inquiets sont audibles et l'agitation se fait ressentir de plus en plus forte. J'observe la table des professeurs et certains semblent inquiets. Le professeur Mcgonagall est pale et parle à voix basse avec son voisin. Le directeur lui semble être en pleine méditation, les mains croisées devant lui il regarde le plafond magique comme à son habitude. Je comprends l'inquiétude de certain. Si le mage a eu accès aux archives des familles sorcières, cela signifie qu'il possède désormais tous les noms des familles des nés Moldus. Ces derniers sont en danger, après tout le mage revendique la pureté du sang.

-"Quel est le problème? Ça va, tu es encore plus blanc que d'hab' ?" Me demande Jack

-"Ouais ..." Je réponds en lui rendant le journal.

Je vois alors ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il lit le titre. Moi je suis plongé dans mes réflexions. J'ai une boule à l'estomac, il y a quelque chose qui m'a interpellé dans l'article.

-"Merde ! Ta lettre c'était pour ...? Ton père va bien ? S'inquiète mon ami.

Soudain je relâche un soupir de soulagement, évidemment la lettre, si mon père avait été blessé, ma mère me l'aurait dit. C'est sereinement que je lui réponds.

-"Ma mère ne m'a rien dit, je suppose donc que ce n'est pas lui qui a été blessé."

C'est le cœur léger que je me rends à la bibliothèque après avoir répondu à la lettre de ma mère. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander des nouvelles de mon père afin d'être certain qu'il aille bien. Comme chaque lundi matin la bibliothèque est remplie d'élèves effectuant leurs devoirs à la dernière minute. Je repère une table vide et j'y dépose mes affaires. J'avais commencé mon devoir de potions depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsque qu'un raclement de gorge m'interrompt. Je lève les yeux vers la personne en question, il s'agit de Granger et de la sœur Potter.

-"Hum hum, excuse moi, on peut s'asseoir ici il n'y a plus de place nulle part."

Je regarde autour de moi, afin de constater qu'elle a raison et c'est avec une pointe de dégoût dissimulée que je leur fais un signe de tête affirmatif. Grace Potter s'assoit en face de moi et m'ignore complètement à mon grand soulagement.

-"Hey Luna, viens t'asseoir ici il reste de la place." S'écrit Potter.

Avec une oreille discrète, j'écoute la conversation des filles. Je fais mine de ne rien entendre et continue mon devoir.

-"Non non, les hippogriffes ne couvent pas leurs œufs." Corrige Hermione en lisant le devoir de Potter.

-"Bien sûr que si, c'est par leur chaleur que naissent les nargoles." Intervient Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

-"Les nargoles n'existent pas." Répond Hermione outrée.

-"Tu dis ça parce que tu en as jamais vu... Moi je les ai observés." Répond Luna avec de gros yeux.

-"Ne l'écoutes pas Grace, ce sont des mensonges, moi je peux te dire de source sûre que les hippogriffes pondent leurs œufs dans le sol. Et ceci est scientifiquement prouvé." Dit Hermione.

Malgré moi, je ne parviens pas à retenir un rire. Nous avons un devoir sur les hippogriffes à rendre en cours de Soins Aux Créatures pour cet après-midi.

-"Pourquoi tu te marres ?" Me sollicite Potter avec agressivité.

-"Hum, pour rien ..." Je réponds en lui souriant.

-"Désolé, c'est vrai, on n'est pas assez intelligent pour le grand Jedusor..." Dit elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

-"Pense ce que tu veux ..." Je tourne négligemment une page de mon livre.

-"Tu vois, lui aussi il sait que les nargoles existent." Intervient Luna.

-"Désolé de te décevoir Luna, mais non ils n'existent pas." Je lui rétorque.

-"C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de te dire ..." Continue Granger.

-"Les hippogriffes ne pondent pas _des œufs_ , mais _un unique œuf_ et dans le sol. Et ça c'est magiquement prouvé."

J'ai dit cela en regardant froidement Granger et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je les laisse planter comme des idiotes à leur table. Je me suis rendu à mon prochain cours tout en me sentant bien plus intelligent que ces ignorants.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi je me rends en Soins aux Créatures Magiques en compagnie de Lestrange. Mon ami Jack n'a pas choisi cette matière. Le professeur Hagrid m'évite toujours, je sens une légère tension lorsque qu'il me voit. À mon souvenir je ne lui ai jamais porté préjudice. Je suppose simplement qu'il ne m'aime pas, alors je fais comme lui; je l'ignore.

Nous sommes attablés avec des veracrasses, le but est simple; trouver une nourriture adaptée. Rien de compliqué puisqu'ils mangent uniquement de la verdure. Mais Hagrid n'a rien trouvé de mieux à nous faire étudier.

Je suis assis avec Lestrange, en face de nous Black fait équipe avec Potter comme à son habitude. Bruce s'amuse à balancer des veracrasses dans les cheveux de Crivey situé derrière nous.

-"Tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à faire ? L'interroge Grace d'une voix méprisante.

-"Hum ... Non je m'ennuie alors je m'occupe." Lui rétorque Bruce.

-"Abrutis." L'insulte Black.

-"Oh ça va Black, monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es de mauvaise humeur."

-"Ferme la Lestrange !" Crie Black en sortant sa baguette.

-"Laisse tomber Gaiüs, c'est un idiot." Intervient Grace.

-"J'ai ouï dire que ton paternel était à Saint-Mangouste, ça y est, il est devenu complètement détraqué ?" Continue Bruce.

Les informations s'assemblent dans ma tête tel un puzzle, c'est le père de Black qui a été blessé hier au ministère, il fait partie des Aurors. Le malheur de mon ennemi me soulage, toute pression est relâchée et je ne fais plus attention à ce que je dis.

-"Non Bruce, tu n'as pas lu la gazette ce matin ? C'est parce que le père de Black est médiocre, c'est pour ça qu'il a atterri à Saint-..."

Soudain je ressens un terrible douleur au niveau de ma mâchoire. Sous le choc je suis propulsé en arrière. Je bascule du banc et me retrouve dos au sol. C'est seulement après que Lestrange m'aide à me relever que je comprends. Black vient de me frapper, j'ai un goût métallique dans la bouche, un liquide tiède coule le long de ma lèvre. Je m'essuie d'un revers de main. Si Hagrid ne retenait pas Black par le col, je crois que je l'aurais frappé à mon tour.

-"Alors, Jedusor on fait moins le malin sans sa baguette !" Hurle-t-il en se débattant des bras du professeur.

Je serre la mâchoire en ignorant la douleur qui la traverse. Je lui lance un regard glacial, plein de haine. Je suis véritablement hors de moi. Les bocaux sur les tables explosent, je ne me contrôle plus tellement ma colère est forte. Ma respiration est saccadée, ma magie crépite dans l'atmosphère, plus menaçante que jamais. Je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête; le faire souffrir. Puis Hagrid me ramène à la réalité. Il me dévisage avec des yeux horrifiés. Même Bruce s'est écarté de moi.

-"Ça suffit vous deux ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de le frapper ? En plein cours ! C'est sûr que ton père va être fière de toi maintenant !" Rugit le géant à l'adresse de Black. "Vous vous expliquerez chez le directeur !"

C'est ainsi que 15 minutes plus tard je me retrouve dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie de Black. Le professeur a expliqué l'accident à Dumbledore et maintenant nous sommes tous les deux devant son bureau à attendre.

Mon ennemi est rouge de colère. Moi j'ai réussi à me calmer sur le chemin, mais je ne contrôle pas encore tout à fait ma magie intuitive. J'ai les bras croisés dans le dos et j'attends, j'observe les tableaux de son bureau pour me détendre.

Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais réussi à ne jamais me retrouver dans ce bureau. C'est une belle pièce malgré le bazar des objets entassés. Mon regard s'arrête sur le magnifique phénix sur son perchoir. Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai et je suis fasciné, je pense immédiatement à ma mère. Mes parents vont être furieux.

-"M. Black, pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez frappé votre camarade ?" Demande le vieil homme.

-"Il s'est moqué de mon père ! Il le méritait amplement." Riposte Black.

-"Des paroles peuvent être blessantes, mais est-il vraiment intelligent d'y répondre par la violence ?"

-"Pour certaine personne, oui ..." Répond Black en me jetant un regard noir.

Je réfléchis rapidement à la situation, mes parents vont être en colère que je sois impliqué dans une bagarre, même si je n'ai frappé personne. Je vais donc essayer de limiter les dégâts et déclarer ce que le directeur voudrait entendre. Toujours adopter un comportement exemplaire, se faire bien voir. Je décide de prendre la parole.

-"Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses. C'était idiot de ma part de tenir de tels propos surtout en vue de la situation. Je comprends ta réaction et je ne t'en veux pas."

Mes paroles ont l'air de l'énerver encore plus. Il n'a pas cru à mes excuses, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Car nous savons tous les deux que je ne m'excuse pas et que lui non plus. Dumbledore nous juge du regard et prend la parole.

-"Bien, M. Black, vous pouvez rejoindre votre prochain cours. Sachez que votre directeur de maison sera averti de votre comportement et vous recevrez une sanction en conséquence. Vos parents seront avertis de votre conduite, vous pouvez disposer."

J'aurais bien aimé sortir de ce bureau, mais le directeur ne semble pas en avoir décidé ainsi. Un silence gênant s'installe et je reprends ma contemplation du phœnix.

-"Je vois que tu t'intéresses à Fumseck."

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, je suis d'abord surpris du tutoiement. Puis, je ne m'en formalise pas, après tout certains professeurs nous tutoie.

-"Les phœnix sont des créatures rares." Je réponds en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

-"Et d'une très grande fidélité, assis toi je t'en prie."

-"Merci, je préfère rester debout."

-"Aussi têtu que ton père cela ne m'étonne pas."

A ces paroles je me retourne vivement vers lui et fixe ses yeux bleus, sans m'en rendre compte je tente de franchir ses barrières, mais son rire étouffé me ramène brutalement à la réalité.

-"Sans me vanter, je suis tout comme toi un excellent occlument."

Mon cœur s'accélère, je pourrai avoir de gros problèmes, ces compétences font partie de la magie noire, leur utilisation est illégale.

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez-parlez professeur." Je réponds avec un masque d'impassibilité.

-"Je suis sûre que si, la ressemblance avec ton père n'est pas que physique. J'espère que cet accident ne se reproduira pas. Les sanctions sont les mêmes que votre camarade, le professeur Rogue te tiendra informé. Bonne journée Coba."

Je reste bloqué quelques secondes, ces paroles ont été comme un électrochoc. Mais je me reprends vite.

-"Au revoir monsieur le directeur."

Résultat des comptes j'ai eu le droit à trois retenues avec le professeur de potion. J'ai été soulagé d'apprendre que Black, en avait obtenu deux semaines entières. Après tout c'était lui qui m'avait frappé. En revanche, c'est avec frustration que j'ai appris que mes parents allaient être averti de l'accident. C'est sans étonnement que j'ai reçu une lettre enflammée de ma mère deux jours plus tard m'informant que si je me comportais comme un moldu chiffonnier elle me ramènerait à la maison. Je crois que mes parents n'avaient pas bien compris ; j'étais la victime !

* * *

 _Corrigé le 29/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Halloween

J'étais profondément endormi dans le dortoir des Serpentards de troisième année lorsque j'ai senti un liquide froid couler le long de ma nuque. L'effet fut immédiat et je me suis réveillé en sursaut. C'était Jack, qui avait eu la brillante idée de me jeter un verre d'eau glacée à la figure C'est donc révulsé que je m'exprime de bon matin.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel !?"

Mon ami rigole de mon attitude et me balance un paquet à la figure.

-"Bon anniv' crétin !"

Je me lève en ronchonnant et enfile un tee shirt. Au pied de mon lit il y a plusieurs paquets cadeaux. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 31 octobre, j'ai 14 ans. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et déballe le cadeau de mon ami. Je rigole en le découvrant; un lanceur de bombabouse.

-"Et ouais je me suis dit que tu pourras l'essayer sur la tête de Black ce coup-ci." Plaisante Jack avec un clin d'œil.

-"Merci mec, je vais suivre ton conseil à la lettre."

-"Tiens celui là est pour toi, comme tu commences à devenir un homme j'ai voulu marquer le coup ! Tu pourras rendre une petite visite à Mimie geignarde en même temps, après tout c'est sa fête aussi." Intervient Lestrange les yeux malicieux.

Je prends son paquet du bout des doigts. Venant de sa part je m'attends à une bêtise et je n'avais pas tort. En ouvrant l'emballage je lis le titre du magazine "Les dessous des sorcières".

-"Pfff, bande de cracmol !" Je souris et mes amis rient de bon cœur.

Je balance le magazine dans ma valise et reporte mon attention sur les autres paquets qui ont l'air plus sérieux. Mes grands-parents m'ont offert une montre à gousset. Je pense que ma grand-mère a évité de dire à son mari qu'un sorcier reçoit une montre lorsqu'il devient majeur. Ce n'est pas bien grave elle n'a rien de magique, mon paternel n'en fera pas une histoire. Mes parents eux m'ont offert des livres inédits sur les sortilèges et les animaux magiques. J'ai eu le droit aussi à une chevalière où un petit serpent est gravé dessus; signe de mon ascendance. Certainement un choix de mon père. Je la passe à mon majeur et me prépare afin de rejoindre mes camarades.

En descendant dans la salle commune j'aperçois un attroupement d'élève positionné devant le tableau d'affichage.

-"Quel est le problème ?" Me demande Bruce.

-"Allons voir." Je propose.

Une note est affichée, étant le plus grand des trois je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds afin de lire la note.

-"C'est les groupes du club de duel, ils sont formés !" Je les informe.

-"On est dans quel groupe ?" Questionne Jack.

-"Toi et moi sommes dans le A. Mais Coba n'est pas avec nous." Réponds Bruce.

Effectivement je découvre un O griffonné à la droite de mon nom. La note du tableau nous informe que le club de duel a lieu cette après-midi dans les salles indiquées.

-"Ils s'embêtent pas eux ! On a même classe le samedi maintenant !?" Riposte Jack.

-"Sûrement qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé d'autre plage horaire ..." Rétorque Flint notre préfet.

Nous avons occupé notre matinée en réalisant diverses activités, parti d'échec et bataille explosive. Nous avons même profité des derniers rayons de soleil, Jack a envoyé des galets sur le calamar géant. Il s'était bien amusé jusqu'à ce que le calamar s'énerve et l'arrose. C'est donc trempé que mon ami et moi avons regagné la salle commune. J'attends sur un canapé, le temps que le Serpentard se change dans nos dortoirs. Je l'entends marmonner dans sa barbe lorsqu'il nous rejoint en bas des escaliers.

-"Saleté de calamar ... "

-"C'est bon on y va ?" Lui demande Lestrange.

-"Ouais." Bougonne Jack.

-"Bon on se rejoint au festin ce soir." Je me lève et m'avance vers la sortie.

Je traverse le château pour me rendre à la salle du groupe O. Sur le chemin je croise Flint qui fait partie de mon groupe, il est accompagné d'un autre Serpentard que je ne connais pas mais beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Enfin nous arrivons dans le couloir, nous sommes un petit groupe d'élèves toutes maisons confondues. Je remarque alors que je suis le plus jeune et je suis soulagé d'être grand pour mon âge. Un Poufsoufle du nom de Diggory, arrive en courant à bout de souffle.

-"Ouf, je ne suis pas arrivé en retard ?" Interroge Cédric.

-"T'inquiètes si ça se trouve ils nous ont oubliés." Lui répond une de ses camarades.

-"Non regardes, les voilà !" S'écrit un Serdaigle.

Tous les regards se dirigent vers les nouveaux arrivants. En les voyants je soupire, je vais devoir me faire tout petit. C'est bien ma veine, sur tous les Aurors présents dans le château, il a fallu que je tombe sur mon père. Un homme noir l'accompagne, il nous adresse la parole en premier.

-"Installez-vous au fond de la salle, nous allons vous donner quelques explications avant de commencer."

Les élèves suivent les instructions et s'installent en petit groupe au fond de la classe. Je m'installe seul, mais Diggory prend place à mes côtés.

-"Bonjour à tous, installez vous, c'est bon ? Ok. Je m'appelle M. Kingsley Shacklebolt je suis le chef des Aurors et voici M. Jedusor le directeur de notre service."

A l'entente de mon nom je sens certains regards me dévisager. L'inconvénient de faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch, est que la plupart des élèves connaissent votre nom de famille. Je regarde droit devant tout en faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

-"Vous faites partie du groupe O, nous y avons réuni les élèves qui présentaient les meilleures compétences en duel. Nous allons vous apprendre à évoluer, mais sachez que vous faites partie du groupe Alpha et que vous ne pouvez pas être gradé plus haut. À l'inverse il est tout à fait possible d'être rétrogradé. Nous le répétons ce n'est pas un concours, le but est que vous évoluez." Il se retourne vers le directeur des Aurors et lui demande. "On leur fait une petite démonstration ?"

-"Allons y." réponds Tom Jedusor, il s'avance et sa cape vole autour de lui.

-"Bien, on va vous faire une petite démonstration d'un duel de sorcier de niveau plus poussé."

Les deux sorciers se font face et se salue. Le spectacle qui s'offre à nos yeux, est tout simplement incroyable. Il s'agit d'un échange de lumières de toutes les couleurs, chacun parant l'attaque de l'autre. Des objets sont déplacés dans toute la salle et se fracassent contre les murs. Kingsley métamorphose une table en loup qui charge son adversaire. Un coup de baguette et celui-ci est réduit en poussière. Soudain mon père décide d'en terminer. Il se déplace dans une fumée noire et se retrouve dans le dos de Kingsley. Il profite de la surprise de l'homme pour le désarmer. Je suis sidéré parce qu'il vient de faire. Il est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard et j'ignore comment il a provoqué cette fumée noire. Je ne suis pas le seul à être ébloui par le spectacle auquel nous venons d'assister. Autour de moi les élèves ont une expression de stupeur ou bien d'admiration. À ma droite Diggory semble reprendre conscience et se met à applaudir. Les autres étudiants suivent son geste et je fais de même. Je savais que mon père était un excellent duelliste, mais pas à ce point-là. Il est brillant.

-"Bien, c'est bon, sachez que lors d'un vrai duel tous les coups sont permis, vous pouvez aussi transplaner pour éviter les sorts. Je vous le déconseille si vous ne le maîtrisez pas. Vous desartibulez ne vous aidera pas. Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous maîtrisez parfaitement les sortilèges de désarmements et de Stupefix. Vous allez donc affronter un de vos camarades et nous allons passer dans les rangs pour vous conseiller." Nous informe le directeur des Aurors.

-" On fait équipe ?" Me propose le Poufsoufle.

Je fais donc équipe avec Cédric, je dois dire que ça change d'affronter un vrai adversaire. Pour débuter on utilise des sorts basiques que nous controns avec un bouclier. En bon Serpentard je décide de pimenter un peu le duel.

-"Bloclang !" Je récite dans ma tête.

L'effet est immédiat, Cédric se retrouve dans l'incapacité de parler. N'utilisant pas les sortilèges informulés le Poufsoufle se retrouve sans moyen de défense. Avec un sourire aux lèvres je le désarme sans difficulté.

-"C'est assez vicieux, mais comme nous l'avons dit ; tous les coups sont permis."

Kingsley vient de prendre la parole dans mon dos. Son regard se dirige vers mon blason ; Serpentard. Nous sommes malin, je dois reconnaître que seul un vert et argent ferai un coup pareil. Il libère Cédric du sort de bloque langue et lui conseille.

-"Ton adversaire a fini par trouver ton point faible, les sorts informulés sont indispensables dans un duel. De cette manière il est plus facile d'affronter ton challenger dans la surprise. Je te conseille de travailler ce point-là."

Diggory le remercie et nous reprenons. Je domine le duel tout en testant de nouveaux sorts que j'ai lu dans divers livres. Au bout d'un moment il me demande.

-"As-tu une astuce pour ne pas prononcer les formules ?"

-"Euh, pas vraiment... Tu dois te concentrer sur la formule, la réciter dans ta tête et sentir la magie traverser ton corps."

Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réussisse au premier essai. C'est donc surpris que je me retrouve catapulté en arrière. Je glisse sur le carrelage durant trois mètres avant d'être stoppé par le mur de la classe. Un peu sonné j'entends des pas précipités se diriger vers moi.

-"Excuse moi ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis vraiment désolé."

Il s'agit de Diggory il m'aide à me relever. Il semble assez bouleversé par ce qui vient de se passer. Pourtant, il devrait être content il m'a désarmé. Un coup d'œil autour de nous m'indique que je ne me suis pas fait trop remarqué. Je réponds à Cédric.

-"Ouais, ça va, au moins tu as réussi un informulé."

-"Tu es un bon pédagogue." Il me sourit.

-"Simple curiosité, tu as utilisé quel sort ?" Je demande en me massant l'épaule.

-"Flipendo, j'y ai été un peu fort."

-"Ok. Tu es au courant qu'on l'utilise généralement pour repousser une créature ou un objet ? Pas un être humain."

-"Oui, vraiment désolé encore une fois." Son regard est compatissant.

-"Hum, en tout cas c'est plutôt efficace ..."

J'ai ma fierté, c'est donc un peu vexé que je reprends le duel avec le Poufsoufle. Ma revanche a été amplement prise. C'est à bout de force que les élèves terminent ce cours très spécial. Les étudiants sont ravis et c'est heureux qu'ils se dirigent vers la grande salle pour participer au banquet de Halloween. Je me dirige vers la porte de sortie lorsqu'on m'interpelle.

-"Coba."

Je me retourne, c'est mon père qui vient de m'appeler. Il regarde autour de lui. Puis, parle d'une voix que je suis le seul à entendre.

-"Joyeux anniversaire."

-"Merci, tu m'apprendras le truc avec la fumée noire ?" Je lui demande d'un ton espiègle.

Mon père rit silencieusement en secouant la tête négativement.

-"Quand tu serras plus grand, promis."

Je lui envoie un clin d'œil et quitte la salle. Mon père et moi nous n'exposons pas trop nos sentiments en public. Mais je sais qu'il a pris sur lui pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire de vive voix et j'en suis content. Le festin de Halloween est grandiose. Comme chaque année l'école s'est surpassée. Des chauves-souris volent au travers la grande salle. Des citrouilles lévitent et chantent des chansons douteuses. Jack et Bruce me racontent le déroulement de leur cour. Ils ont eu le droit à une démonstration d'une métamorphomage. Je suis un peu jaloux de ne pas avoir eu la chance de voir ça. Mais mon moral est très vite remonté lorsque Flint raconte le combat auquel mon groupe et moi avons assistés. Avec fierté j'écoute mon camarade faire l'éloge de mon père. À la table des professeurs certains Aurors sont restés pour assister au banquet. Mon père n'est pas là. Il est certainement parti rejoindre ma mère. Elle n'a pas dû apprécier d'être toute seule un samedi.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 29/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Embarras

Nous avions eu de nouveaux cours de club de duel, quelques samedis. Des nouveaux intervenants venaient à chaque fois. Maugrey m'avait fait une forte impression lorsqu'il nous avait énuméré les sorts impardonnables. Nous avions même eu le droit à des démonstrations, ces sorts n'étaient pas interdit pour rien. Dans le groupe O deux nouveaux élèves nous avaient rejoint ; les deux Potters à mon grand étonnement. Les profs nous avaient surchargés de travail avant les vacances, au grand désarroi des étudiants. Certains sélectionnaient leurs matières de révisions tandis que d'autre baissaient les bras tout simplement. C'est avec joie que nous accueillons les vacances de Noël.

J'étais sur le quai de la gare KingCross avec Bruce et Jack. Tous les trois étions à la recherche de nos parents. Sans difficulté j'ai réussi à repérer la chevelure blonde de ma mère. Lorsqu'elle m'a reconnue elle s'est élancée sur moi pour m'enlacer. Sans retenue elle m'embrasse et ébouriffe gentiment mes cheveux au beau milieu de la foule et surtout devant mes copains.

-"Maman ! Arrête ça, c'est terriblement gênant." Je lui chuchote en essayant d'effacer la marque de rouge à lèvre que j'ai sur la joue.

Jack a rejoint son père quelques mètres plus loin. Il m'adresse un signe de la main auquel je réponds. Je tente de remettre mes cheveux en ordre. Ma mère salue Bruce.

-"Je crois que mes parents m'ont oublié." S'interroge Lestrange.

-"En même temps ..." Je le taquine.

Je récolte un coup de poing dans l'épaule et je ricane. Ma mère nous réprimande puis la mère de Bruce fait son apparition.

-"Glass."

-"Bellatrix." Répond ma mère en pinçant ses lèvres.

Il y a toujours eu une tension entre les deux femmes. J'ignore la raison, mais la politesse entre elles est d'apparence trompeuse. La mère de Bruce est très impressionnante, c'est une femme d'aspect sombre. Elle doit bien connaître la magie noire. Une aura puissante se dégage de la femme. Elle embrasse son fils et en fait de même avec moi.

-"Tom ne t'a pas accompagné ? Quel dommage..." Demande Bella à ma mère.

-"Non, le travail et Rodolfus n'est pas présent non plus ?"

-"Non, le travail." Un sourire carnassier est adressé à Glass.

Glass tente d'afficher le même dédain sur son visage et pose une main sur mon épaule.

-"On y va Coba, Bellatrix, Bruce, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes."

-"De même, n'oublies pas de passer le bonjour à Tom."

-"Je n'y manquerais pas." Rétorque me mère dans un murmure.

Je n'ai pas parlé pendant le trajet pour rentrer à la maison. Ma mère était assez énervée et il vaut mieux ne pas questionner la femme quand c'est comme ça.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis allongé sur le canapé devant un feu de cheminée. Nagini s'est enroulée autour de mes jambes et roupille. Je bouquine un des livres offerts à mon anniversaire et réponds aux questions de ma mère sur les cours. Évidemment je n'ai pas échappé à l'incident avec Black.

-"Nous étions vraiment déçus que tu sois impliqué dans une bagarre !"

-"Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris, _JE_ me suis fait frapper ! J'ai tapé personne moi ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait.." J'ajoute la dernière phrase en chuchotant.

-"Même, si on t'a frappé il y avait bien une raison !" Me dispute ma mère.

-"J'y suis pour _RIEN_ ! Je faisais une blague et il l'a mal pris. Pas ma faute si cet imbécile n'est qu'un rabat-joie."

-"Je connais tes blagues Coba, crois moi elles ne font pas rire tout le monde."

-"Nia nia nia ..." Je marmonne discrètement.

-"Je te demande pardon ?" Demande Glass sévèrement.

Je croise le regard en colère de ma mère et je réponds.

-"Il rentre quand papa ?"

C'est maintenant soupçonneuse qu'elle déclare.

-"Tu changes de sujet. Je ne sais pas. Bon tu as trié ton linge sale, que je le mette à laver."

-"Chef oui chef ! Comme tu me l'as appris."

Je vois ma mère sourire et soulever ma lourde valise que j'ai abandonné dans la pièce peu de temps après mon arrivée. Je reprends ma lecture comme à mon habitude.

-"Coba hum hum ... Euh c'est quoi ça ?"

Je me retourne dans sa direction et une chaleur me monte immédiatement au visage. Quel idiot, je l'avais oublié _lui_ ! Ma mère tend dans ses mains le magazine "Les dessous des sorcières". Je me lève d'un bon et ne fait même pas attention au serpent qui me crache dessus. Confus je lui bafouille.

-"Et bien en ... Fait ... C'est ... Euh..." Je me tortille les mains.

Mais avant que je puisse répondre une phrase intelligible, elle m'interrompe.

-"Non excuse moi. Ce n'est pas mes affaires... Après tout, tu deviens un jeune homme c'est tout à fait normal que tu …"

Je retrouve enfin l'usage de la parole.

-"Maman ! Arrête tu me mets mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Il n'est même pas à moi ce magazine c'est celui de..."

-"Je ne te demande pas de te justifier poussin, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je vais le remettre à sa place..."

-"Non arrête, tu t'imagines des trucs ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu ...tu...Tu penses !"

Je m'empare du magazine et me dirige vers la cheminée. Je me retourne vers ma mère et tente une nouvelle fois de la convaincre.

-"Ce n'est pas à moi ! C'est Bruce qui m'a fait une blague, je voulais m'en débarrasser de toute manière."

Accompagnant mes paroles, je balance le magazine dans les flammes. Je dois être maudit, car c'est précisément ce moment que choisit mon père pour apparaître en chair et en os dans la cheminée. Celui-ci se reçoit le magazine en pleine poitrine et le rattrape. Malheureusement pour moi, il a de bons réflexes. Il sort de la cheminée et jette un œil au magazine. C'est avec horreur que je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il me regarde et j'y lis tout son amusement. Je suis certain d'être devenu encore plus rouge si bien entendu c'est possible. Je crois n'avoir jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie.

-"Tiens, je pense que ceci est à toi." Dit mon père en me rendant le magazine.

-"Quoi ? Mais... Mais non ce n'est pas à moi !"

-"Vraiment ? Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'appartient pas."

J'ignore le sous-entendu et indigné je jette le magazine. Avec soulagement je l'observe s'embraser.

-"Tu sais, il n'y a rien de honteux Coba, seulement si tu as besoin de parler ou bien d'avoir des renseignements..." Commence ma mère.

-"Maman stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Papa a déjà quelques années d'avance sur toi. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! Et puis surtout pas avec toi !"

Je suis monté en courant dans ma chambre et j'y suis resté enfermé pour le reste de la soirée.

J'ai prétexté que je n'avais pas faim, mais ma mère m'a promis de ne pas ramener le sujet à table.

Je prends donc place à côté de mon père pour le repas. Au moment où je m'assois mon père me regarde et m'adresse une mimique moqueuse. Je lui lance un regard noir, mais cela le fait sourire d'avantage. Ma mère qui nous a observée s'interpose.

-"C'est bon Tom, laisses le tranquille."

Je vois mon père se crisper à la remarque de ma mère. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste c'est de recevoir des ordres. Mais pour une fois et parce qu'il s'agit de ma mère, il prend sur lui. Je mange tranquillement et évite soigneusement de croiser les yeux de mon paternel. Inutile de lui tendre la baguette. Aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, il adore m'embêter. Je ne gagne jamais contre lui. Le repas se déroulait tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée du dessert.

-"J'ai vu Bellatrix Lestrange en allant chercher Coba, elle te passe le bonjour _bien évidemment_." Intervient ma mère.

Je la connais trop bien pour reconnaître toute l'amertume dans le ton qu'elle utilise. Mon père lui se contente de répondre par indifférence.

-"Hum..." Il grogne.

Ma mère remplie son assiette de salade de fruits un peu trop violemment, je viens d'en recevoir sur ma chemise.

-"C'est tout ce que tu réponds ?" Elle lui demande énervée.

-"Je suppose ? Pourquoi je dois répondre _bonjour_ ?" Il la provoque.

Cette fois-ci le saladier explose lorsqu'elle le repose. J'attrape une fraise et tente de sauver ce qu'il reste.

-"Glass ? Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de _me faire_ ?" Demande mon père d'un ton glacial.

-"C'est plutôt moi qui te le demandes, qu'est ce qu'elle fait _elle_ !?" Répond Glass sur le même ton.

Il y a un moment de silence et je sens une tension grandissante entre les deux adultes. Les yeux de ma mère lancent des éclairs à mon père. Moi j'attrape une autre fraise et tente de me faire discret. Ça ne me regarde pas, même si je reconnais que ma mère réagit toujours avec excès. Mon géniteur dépose sa serviette sur la table et m'adresse la parole d'un ton sec.

-"Monte dans ta chambre."

Je me lève afin d'obéir à la demande de mon père, mais ma mère s'interpose.

-"Non Coba tu ne vas pas dans ta chambre ! Poses tout de suite tes fesses sur cette chaise !"

Du coup et bien je me rassois. J'avoue que je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire. Mon père perd patience et s'énerve. Sa voix est beaucoup plus forte lorsqu'il s'exprime.

-"Très bien ! Quelle histoire tu t'es encore inventée cette fois-ci !? Es-tu jalouse Glass ?"

Et bien, j'ai dû louper un épisode. Ma mère jalouse de qui ? De Bellatrix ? Il faudrait être tordu pour apprécier une cinglée pareille. En tout cas Glass semble choquée par les propos de mon père, car elle répond d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée.

-"Jalouse ? Non mais, vraiment c'est ... Inventer des histoires... N'importe quoi je ... COBA ! Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ton père monte dans ta chambre !"

Je suis profondément outré si bien que je me révolte en tapant du poing sur la table.

-"Faudrait savoir !"

Je croise le regard de mon père. Ses yeux ont des reflets rouges, il est très énervé. À son expression je vois qu'il se retient de me sortir lui-même de la pièce.

-" _Hors de ma vue_ " Il me siffle.

Je m'empare d'une dernière poignée de fraise et me dirige vers la sortie. Je déclare alors en fourchelang de façon à ce que seul mon père comprenne ce que je dis.

-" _Préviens moi quand tu l'auras calmé que je puisse prendre mon dessert tranquillement._ "

Lorsque j'entends le raclement de la chaise de mon père, je me précipite vers ma chambre et m'y enferme. Je ne suis pas redescendu pour mon dessert, je préfère éviter les claques de mon paternel.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 29/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Mystère

Le début des vacances s'étaient déroulées dans la tranquillité. Mes parents semblent avoir fait abstraction de leur altercation. Leur dispute est bien loin derrière eux. En même temps mon père passe ses journées au ministère, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu l'occasion de papoter. Avec Jack, nous avons réussi à convenir d'un rendez-vous au chemin de traverse cette après-midi. Je cherche quelque chose en particulier et mon ami m'a assuré qu'il savait où le trouver.

En prenant mon déjeuner j'observe le titre de la gazette du sorcier "L'ARMÉE GRINDEWALD RAVAGE LE PAYS". Depuis l'attaque du ministère le mage s'est fait plus discret, mais il continue de sévir dans les campagnes de l'Angleterre. Je repose le journal sur la table, en ce moment ils racontent toujours la même chose.

-"Tu pars à quelle heure ? Jack te rejoint sur place ?" Me demande ma mère en débarrassant la table d'un coup de baguette.

-"Oui, à 14 H 00 au chaudron baveur. Dis, tu peux me prêter de l'argent s'il te plaît ?"

Glass me regarde avec son habituelle méfiance. J'ignore comment elle se débrouille, mais elle devine toujours quand je lui cache quelque chose.

-"Pourquoi veux-tu de l'argent, je croyais que tu avais déjà fait tes achats de Noël au Près Au Lard ?"

-"Hum, oui pour Noël c'est bon, mais c'est pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de papa."

Le pire c'est que c'était vrai, je n'avais juste pas précisé ce que je comptais lui offrir. Certes le cadeau allait me plaire également.

-"D'accord, mon sac est dans le salon, prends ce dont tu as besoin."

Quelques minutes plus tard je suis devant la cheminée vêtu de ma cape de voyage. Je fais mine d'écouter les avertissements de ma mère. Je crois qu'elle pense que j'ai encore 10 ans. Comme dirait mon père il faudrait qu'elle pense à couper le cordon.

-"Tu ne vas pas du côté Moldus ! Et interdiction d'aller dans les magasins de magie noir !"

-"Oui comme si j'avais envie d'aller chez les Moldus ! En plus tu me l'as déjà répété une bonne trentaine de fois."

Elle m'embrasse et ajoute une dernière fois.

-"Et tu rentres avant 17 H 00, avant que la nuit tombe."

Je suis arrivé en avance au Chaudron Baveur et je décide alors de patienter au bar. Je commande donc une bièraubeurre au barman Tom. Les clients ont des aspects douteux. Certains portent leur capuchon sur leur tête comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être reconnus. Je tourne la tête pour regarder deux sorciers se disputant une partie de poker. Des tas de gallons sont empilés sur chaque coin de la table.

Je commence à m'impatienter, je consulte ma montre à gousset. Si moi, je suis toujours à l'heure ce n'est évidemment pas le cas de Jack. À croire qu'il aime se faire attendre. Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsqu'un homme pouilleux s'interpose. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang, mais j'y discerne du gris certainement leur couleur d'origine. Il dégage une odeur nauséabonde.

-"Sale petit batard ! Tu souilles le sang de notre ancêtre... Cette traînée elle me l'a volée ! Tu n'es qu'une hérésie, une saleté de moldu !" Il me crache d'une voix grave.

Je suis tout d'abord abasourdi, puis ces mots cinglants me frappe comme un fouet.

-"Pardonnez-moi, je pense que vous faites erreur sur la personne..." Je réplique d'une voix glaciale.

Le barman qui a assisté à la scène décide d'intervenir et chasse l'homme a coup de chiffon.

-"Sors d'ici ! On ne tient pas de tels propos dans mon bar !"

Mon agresseur se dirige vers la sortie, il donne l'impression d'être possédé. Il me jette un dernier regard et ce que j'entends me glace le sang.

-"Je sais qui tu es ..."

-"C'est ça, aller dehors, du balais." Le pousse le barman.

Moi je suis pétrifié sur place. Cet homme vient de me parler en fourchelang et je suis sûr que je suis le seul du bar à avoir compris cette phrase. Ce n'est pas un don très répandu et il est surtout héréditaire. J'ignore qui était cet homme, mais des tas de questions se percutent dans ma tête. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute. Fausse frayeur ce n'est que Jack qui vient d'arriver.

-"Ça va ? Tu en tires une tête, tu as vu un mort ?" Il plaisante.

-"Tu m'as fichu la trouille c'est tout."

Je ne raconte pas ce qui vient de se passer à Jack. Premièrement, parce que cette histoire me perturbe puis surtout parce que je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire. Mon père a bien insisté, personne ne doit savoir que je suis un des héritiers de Salazar Serpentard, ni que je suis fourchelang. Seule ma mère est dans la confidence. J'imagine que lorsqu'elle m'a entendue siffler quand j'étais petit mon père a dû lui donner des explications. Originaire d'Albanie et n'ayant pas fait ses classes à Poudlard, elle ne connaissait pas la particularité de notre Descendant.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes devant l'Allée des Embrumes. Et j'hésite à franchir la grille.

-"Tu es sûre qu'il y en a là-bas ? On ne peut pas en trouver ailleurs ?" Je demande à Jack.

-"Je te dis qu'il y en a dans l'animalerie ! Tu sais bien que ces bestioles ont mauvaise réputation tu en trouveras qu'ici."

-"Bien, si ma mère l'apprend tu es conscient que nous sommes morts tous les deux." Je lui dis.

-"T'inquiètes, je lui dirai que c'était ton idée." Il répond en souriant.

Je prends la tête de la marche, capuchon sur la tête, en direction du magasin qu'il m'a indiqué. Sur le chemin je garde la tête droite et j'évite de croiser une quelconque œillade. Le trajet est long, nous mettons plus d'un quart d'heure pour atteindre notre destination. Enfin nous atteignions l'animalerie et je tourne la poignée de la porte. Le magasin est glauque et l'odeur acide. Je discerne des craquements sous nos pas, et je m'imagine piétinant des squelettes de petits animaux. Mon ami Jack paraît inquiet tout comme moi. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'endroit n'est pas très accueillant. Un peu comme tous les magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes.

-"Je peux vous aider ?"

La voix nous surprend si bien que Jack laisse échapper une petite plainte. La sorcière qui vient de parler est petite et possède un nez crochu. Je prends sur moi de la frayeur qu'elle vient de nous faire et je m'approche du comptoir.

-"Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez un Runespoor ?"

La sorcière me dévisage, jugeant si je suis digne d'un tel animal ? Puis après une longue hésitation elle déclare.

-"Ça dépend combien tu m'en proposes ?"

-"Montrez-moi et je vous propose un prix."

La vendeuse se tâte mais finalement elle me propose de la suivre. Je traverse les étalages et enfin elle me présente l'animal. Il est magnifique tel que je l'avais imaginé.

-"Il est jeune ?" Je l'interroge.

-"Il a trois mois."

-"Je vous en donne 30 gallions." Je propose.

-"Allons mon ami, nous savons tous les deux que c'est un spécimen très rare. J'en demande 50." Elle me susurre.

-"Nous savons tous les deux que cette bête a mauvaise réputation et que par conséquent vous aurez du mal à vous en débarrasser. Je vous en donne 40 et pas un gallion de plus."

La sorcière réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre et finalement accepte mon offre. Elle me donne l'animal dans une boîte que j'emporte avec moi. Après trente minutes de malaise, nous sommes soulagés de sortir de la boutique. Sur le trajet menant au chemin de traverse Jack me raconte le début de ses vacances. Quant à moi je lui fais part de l'accident avec le magazine et nous rigolons tous les deux de bon cœur.

Lorsqu'on atteint enfin l'entrée du chemin de traverse l'ambiance joviale de l'endroit n'y est pas du tout. Aux alentours des sorciers courent dans tous les sens et crient. Une petite fille appelle sa mère en pleure. Sa robe est déchirée et brûlée à des endroits. Certains établis de commerçants sont en feu. Un sorcier à le visage en sang, un homme noir l'aide à se relever. Et je le reconnais c'est Kingsley, le chef des Aurors. Il y a des personnes du ministère partout, le logo M brodé sur leur cape, de nombreux blessés de tout âge. Les vitrines des magasins sont détruites, du verre recouvre les pavés de la rue.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?" Demande Jack dans un souffle.

Je ne réagis pas, car la vérité c'est que je n'en sais strictement rien ! Je tente d'avancer, mais les gens se bousculent, il devient alors difficile de se frayer un chemin. Puis soudain j'aperçois un visage familier, celui de ma mère. Elle a les yeux rougis et ses larmes coulent à flots. En me voyant elle m'attrape et me prend dans ses bras.

-"COBA ! Non mais où est-ce que tu étais merlin ! Ça fait trois quarts d'heure qu'on je te cherche ! Ton père est parti vérifier à Saint-Mangouste si ... ! J'ai cru que tu étais ... ! Nom d'un hippogriffe il faut que je prévienne Tom."

Ma mère envoie son patronus, une licorne, certainement pour dire à mon père qu'elle m'a retrouvé d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-"Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Je demande choqué.

-"Les partisans de Grindewald ont attaqués le chemin de traverse. Ton père m'a prévenue pour que tu n'y ailles pas, mais tu étais déjà parti ! Arrivé sur place nous t'avons cherché, mais tu étais introuvable. Ton père est allé voir à l'hôpital si tu n'avais pas été évacué avec les blessés. Merlin merci tu n'as rien. Mais où est-ce que vous étiez tous les deux !?"

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rappelle que Jack est avec moi. Lui-même est perturbé, tout comme moi. Isolés dans l'animalerie nous nous étions rendus compte de rien. J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'un Auror, brun avec des lunettes, s'adresse à ma mère.

-"Glass, c'est bon tu as retrouvé ton fils ?"

-"Oui merci James, merci pour ton aide, tes enfants vont bien ?"

-"Oui tout le monde va bien, Lily était avec eux, je te laisse il y a du boulot."

Ma mère s'agrippe à moi comme si elle avait peur que je m'envole. Un crac sonore se fait entendre et mon père apparaît. Il est tellement livide qu'il paraît translucide. Il a du sang sur sa robe de sorcier ce qui me donne un haut le cœur. Sur son visage j'y vois pour la première fois de ma vie de la peur, puis du soulagement lorsqu'il me voit. Je crois qu'il ne se soucie plus de rien car il me serre contre lui au beau milieu de la foule.

-"Bon sang, mais où est-ce que tu étais ?!" Il demande en me secouant.

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre ,car il poursuit.

-"Rentrez à la maison, vous n'allez pas aider en restant ici."

-"Je ne peux pas laisser Jack tout seul." Lui répond ma mère.

Mon père semble enfin remarqué la présence de mon ami. Il pose une main sur son épaule et le pousse vers nous.

-"Emmène-le avec vous, préviens ses parents qu'il est chez nous. Je vais vous faire sortir, normalement personne n'a l'autorisation de partir avant d'être interrogé."

Sur ces paroles, il a transformé une épingle de ma mère en portoloin et nous avons atterri à la maison. Normalement il est interdit de fabriquer des portoloins, mais je suppose que son statut lui donne quelques avantages.

Jack a passé deux jours avec nous, ses parents sont juristes et ils ont eu, eux aussi plein de travail. C'est donc avec joie qu'ils ont acceptés la proposition de ma mère. Nous n'avons presque pas vu mon père, il a dû rentrer pour dormir cinq heures tout au plus. L'accident a fait la une de la gazette et le bilan était assez lourd, il y a deux morts. La communauté sorcière est tombée dans la paranoïa et personne ne se sent désormais en sécurité. Mes parents ont même mis en place des sortilèges anti-intrusion autour de notre maison. Autant le dire que même une souris ne passerait pas la bulle magique.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 29/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Anniversaire

Noël s'était déroulé dans une ambiance de prospérité. Nous l'avions fêté en petit comité mes parents et moi. En même temps je crois que si mes grands-parents avaient été présents, il y aurait eu plus que des étincelles. La semaine avait été particulièrement calme. Après le fiasco du chemin de traverse j'avais été assigné à résidence, à mon grand mécontentement. Mon père m'avait gentiment averti je cite ; "Si tu franchis cette barrière je le saurais et crois moi tu t'en souviendras.". Du coup j'avais préféré me tenir à carreaux. Avec un cinglé comme Grindewald dehors ça ne serait pas prudent de se promener à l'extérieur. Je commençais tout de même à devenir fou enfermé chez moi. Avec soulagement j'attends ma grand-mère près du portail, une tête nouvelle à la maison allait me changer les idées. Mon père était allé la chercher, car aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire. Il en avait profité pour sécuriser le manoir des Jedusor à l'aide de sortilèges. Par acquit de conscience certainement, mais surtout pour protéger sa mère. Celle-ci étant une sorcière vivant avec un moldu, elle serait une cible parfaite pour l'armée de Grindewald.

Un pop retentit et les silhouettes apparaissent. Mon père a dirigé le transplanage comme il l'avait fait cet été avec moi. Ma grand-mère lui tient le bras fermement, mais elle ne s'en sort pas si mal.

-"Tu t'en sors bien, moi en général je m'étale par terre." Dis-je à ma grand-mère en venant à leur encontre.

-"Ou bien il se désartibule." Me taquine mon père.

Je suis irrité, mon père profite toujours de mon accident pour me rabaisser. Je lui assène un petit coup de poing dans les côtes afin de protester.

-"Arrête ne tape pas ton père !" Me gronde Mérope.

-"Il se moque sans arrêt de moi." Je plaide.

Elle se dirige vers l'entrée de notre maison.

Profitant de mon inattention l'homme en profite pour me faire un croche-pied. Et je m'étale dans la neige glaciale. Je suis trempé, j'aurais dû rester sur mes gardes. Avec Tom Jedusor je reçois toujours la monnaie de mon gallion. Son rire moqueur me parvient et je lui balance une boule de neige. Mais sans difficulté il réussit a ensorceler la boule de sorte qu'elle atterrisse en plein dans ma tête. Puis il se dirige à son tour vers l'entrée sans se soucier de moi. Quel est le crétin qui a inventé la loi interdisant au mineur l'usage de la magie...

C'est donc trempé que je rejoins le salon où les adultes sont installés. Je me dirige vers la cheminée pour me sécher. Une chose est certaine mon paternel n'utilisera pas sa baguette pour me sécher. Je décide donc de m'égoutter devant lui, ma façon de lui dire que j'ai le dernier mot. Il m'ignore totalement. Bien sûr ce n'est pas très intelligent parce que j'ai super froid et je grelotte comme jamais.

Ma mère se rend alors compte de ma présence et me regarde avec des yeux scandalisés.

-"Coba ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu as l'intention d'inonder le salon ?"

-"J'attends de sécher..."

-"Non mais vraiment... Tu peux être stupide des fois."

Mon père aborde désormais un sourire satisfait. Il a réussi à me faire passer pour le fautif. Niveau vicieux je ne fais pas le poids à côté de lui. Glass sort sa baguette magique et me lance un sort afin de me sécher.

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé sans altercation. Nous sommes le 31 décembre, certains fêteraient la nouvelle année, nous nous fêtons également l'anniversaire de mon père. On dirait toujours que ça l'ennuie, mais ma mère insiste chaque année pour le célébrer.

Nous sommes en plein milieu du repas, ma mère s'est surpassée. Nous n'avons pas d'elfe de maison, je crois que mes parents ne les aiment pas du tout.

-"Alors, qu'as-tu dit à mon père cette fois-ci ? Que tu fêtais le jour de l'an avec tes copines du club de belote ?"Demande mon père.

-"C'est quoi la pelote ?" Je questionne.

L'homme jette un d'œil vers moi, mais il reporte vite son attention vers sa mère.

-"Je fais ce que je veux Tommy, je n'ai pas d'excuse à trouver pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon fils unique." Répond Mérope.

-"Évidemment..." Il rechigne.

Un petit silence s'installe. Comme d'habitude il y a toujours un froid lorsqu'on parle de mon grand-père. Mais mon père vivant celui-ci ne mettra jamais les pieds dans sa maison. Moi je n'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse.

-"Maman, c'est quoi la pelote ?"

-"La belote, poussin, je ne sais pas." Elle soupire.

-"C'est un jeu de carte." M'explique Mérope.

-"Un jeu de carte moldu ..." Rétorque Tom.

Il a bien insisté sur le mot moldu, son dégoût est perceptible. On s'aventure sur un sujet dangereux, ma mère tente alors de faire diversion et m'entraîne dans le hall. La situation l'a désespère et elle me dit d'un ton exaspéré.

-"Je vais chercher le gâteau, tu vas prendre ton cadeau."

Je rejoins le salon avec la boîte ramenée du chemin de traverse. Cela avait été difficile de le cacher mais j'avais réussi à tenir la curiosité de ma mère à l'écart. Je prends place et patiente. Mon père souffle ses bougies et déballe ses cadeaux. Aucune émotion n'est visible sur son visage. Toutefois, il remercie ma mère en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Moi je sautille presque sur mon siège tellement j'ai hâte de lui donner le mien. Il hausse les sourcils face à mon comportement. Et je lui tends la boîte.

-"Joyeux anniversaire !" Je lui dis.

Il continue de me regarder soupçonneux, mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Finalement, il ouvre la boîte. Et pour la première fois de la soirée je lis sa surprise sur son visage et le sourire sincère qu'il m'adresse me confirme que ça lui plaît. En revanche, ce n'est pas le cas de ma mère.

-"Encore des serpents ! Coba ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on en ait assez avec Nagini !?"

Ma grand-mère s'est approchée curieuse de découvrir le contenu de la boîte.

-"Ce n'est pas des serpents ! C'est un serpent et pas n'importe lequel c'est un Runespoor !"

J'ai capté son intention, car cette dernière s'approche à son tour pour admirer le serpent. Une espèce très rare qui a pour particularité de posséder trois têtes. Il vient du Burkina Faso et en trouver est difficile voir impossible. Leur position a été rendue incartable, car ils ont mauvaise réputation. Seuls les grands mages noir en ont possédé.

-" _Bonjour, mes belles._ " Siffle mon père.

C'est la tête de droite qui répond, celle qui est dotée de la parole.

-" _Encore ... siffleur._ "

-"Incroyable je pensais ne jamais en voir de ma vie. Savez-vous que chacune des têtes ont leur propre rôle. La tête de gauche décide des déplacements, celle du milieu ne fait pas grand chose à part rêvasser et celle de droite permet de communiquer !"

La nature de ma mère a pris le dessus et sa colère fut vite remplacée par sa curiosité. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'elle décide de faire une thèse sur l'animal. C'est un bras autour des épaules de mon père que j'observe le serpent enroulé autour de son poignet. Lui-même est hypnotisé par la beauté du spécimen.

-" _Magnifique._ " Siffle Mérope.

-"Vous pourriez communiquer dans un langage universel tous les trois ? Afin que je puisse participer." Bougonne ma mère.

-"On ne peut pas avoir une grande conversation avec un serpent Glass, ils ne sont pas extrêmement intelligents..." Lui répond Tom.

-"C'est pour ça que papa t'a choisi par rapport à Nagini, intellectuellement tu as d'avantages de vocabulaires... Aie !"

Ma mère vient de me donner une tape derrière la tête. Mon père rigole à ma plaisanterie.

-"Excusez-moi Glass, c'est juste qu'ils sont tellement rares. Et puis en face d'un serpent on ne se rend pas vraiment compte de notre langage."

-"Je ne doute pas de votre honnêteté Mérope, en revanche pour ce qui est de ces deux-là... Tout est bon pour comploter dans mon dos."

Je n'écoute pas les reproches de ma mère. Car soudain un événement me revient en mémoire. Avec l'épisode du chemin de traverse j'avais complètement oublié la rencontre mystérieuse du bar. Et je demande à ma grand-mère.

-"Tu connais d'autres personnes qui parlent fourchelang ?"

La femme se raidit et me fixe. Il y a un moment de flottement, mais mon père prend la parole.

-"Pourquoi tu demandes _ça_ ?"

Le visage jovial de mon père n'est plus présent. C'est avec un air dur qu'il attend que je réponde.

-"L'autre jour au chaudron baveur un type bizarre m'a parlé en fourchelang."

-"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?" Il me demande aussitôt.

-"Euh, je ne me souviens pas précisément, il m'a d'abord dit que j'étais un sale moldu, traite à mon sang, une hérésie, que je lui avais volé je ne sais pas quoi... Puis après il m'a dit en fourchelang je sais qui tu es."

Ma grand-mère scrute mon père avec inquiétude. Les deux adultes semblent les seuls à comprendre quelque chose à mes paroles. Ma mère intervient.

-"Qui est cet homme ? Mérope ? Tom ?"

Tout comme moi, elle s'est rendu compte qu'il y a un problème. Moi qui pensais que c'était juste un fou de plus sur terre.

-"Je croyais qu'il était parti ?" Demande mon père a Mérope.

-"Je le croyais aussi, tu sais bien que si quelqu'un l'aurait aperçu il serait envoyé à Azkaban sans procès."

Un frisson parcours ma nuque. J'ai entendu parler des gardiens de la prison des sorciers, ils me donnent la chair de poule. Glass s'est alertée à la mention d'Azkaban. Ses bras encerclent désormais mon torse d'un geste protecteur.

-"Comment cela Azkaban ? De qui vous parlez ?"

Après un moment de réflexion et l'approbation de son fils, Mérope répond à ma mère.

-"De mon frère... Il a attaqué des Moldus, il avait quitté le pays à ma connaissance. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que Tommy a 12 ans. Il est peu probable que ce soit lui."

-"Évidemment que c'est lui ! Il est complètement dégénéré, il a dû me confondre avec Coba. Il te hait depuis que tu t'es mariée avec mon moldu de père." Réplique Tom avec un coup de poing sur la table.

-"Qu'est-il arrivé à ces Moldus ?" Demande ma mère horrifiée.

Moi je ne pose pas la question, si cet homme à le droit à une place à Azkaban je n'ai pas de doute sur le destin de ces Moldus. En revanche, je suis particulièrement choqué par la révélation à laquelle je viens d'assister. J'ai un grand oncle. Je me souviens de l'aspect pouilleux de cet homme et j'éprouve un profond dégoût. Puis arrive la peur. Mon oncle avait tué et aurait aussi bien pu recommencer avec n'importe qui dans ce bar.

-"Je n'ai plus qu'à lancer un avis de recherche sur ce cinglé ! Comme ci je n'avais pas assez de travail en ce moment !"

Mon père est énervé il est désormais debout et fait les cent pas. Ma grand-mère est bouleversée. Ma mère tente de le calmer.

-"Tom, calme toi, ce n'est pas la faute de ta mère, elle ne savait pas."

-"Je crois que tu ne comprends pas très bien Glass, Morfin est un meurtrier, aujourd'hui tu aurais pu très bien enterrer notre fils au lieu de fêter mon anniversaire."

Mon corps se gaine, c'était bien ce que je pensais, mon grand-oncle était bel et bien un psychopathe. Ma mère me serre encore plus fort, j'en ai mal aux côtes.

-"Je vais te raccompagner maman, je dois aller alerter le ministère."

La soirée a donc été écourtée, mon père est allé directement au ministère de la magie pour lancer un avis de recherche. On s'est retrouvé à deux pour nous souhaiter la bonne année. Je crois que ma mère s'est rendu compte que j'avais eu peur. Du coup il m'a distrait en me cultivant sur le Runespoor. Je lui en suis reconnaissant j'avais bien besoin de me changer les idées. Mon père n'est pas rentré cette nuit là, d'après ma mère il a certainement commencé à traquer mon oncle.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 29/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le club de Slug

-"En tout cas il fiche la trouille."

-"Comme tous les types dangereux en général..."

-"Ouais, c'est juste un taré de plus dans la nature."

-"Quel est son nom déjà ?"

-"Morfin Gaunt !"

-"Gaunt, ce n'est pas le nom d'une famille de sang pur ?"

-"Si, il est leur dernier descendant."

-"Tu parles d'une descendance !"

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards c'est l'effervescence. J'ai beau m'installer à l'écart des élèves, j'entends sans arrêt des conversations de ce genre. Si le sujet n'est pas porté sur Morfin, il est sur l'attaque du chemin de traverse. Éviter ces conversations étaient devenues difficile, évidemment je n'ai dit à personne que ce dangereux criminel était de ma famille. En même temps je suis au courant depuis peu et puis je préfère ne pas être associé à ce cinglé, sang pur ou non. Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais heureusement pour moi je porte le nom de mon moldu de grand-père.

Du coup j'essaie de me faire discret. Ça ne faisait même pas dix minutes que j'étais installé sur mon fauteuil favori que je suis dérangé. Lestrange s'assied sur le canapé en face de moi.

-"Tu es convié à la soirée de Slughorn ?"

-"Oui, toi aussi je suppose ?"

Il me fait un signe affirmatif de la tête. Pour fêter Noël, le professeur a organisé une de ses soirées habituelles à la rentrée des vacances. Slughorn a convié les élèves les plus prometteurs ou bien venant de bonnes familles. Lestrange est issue de deux familles de sang-pur, les Lestrange et les Black. Il est donc logique qu'il soit invité à cette fête. Il est le cousin éloigné de Gauïs Black, mais ils se détestent autant que leurs parents respectifs. Le père de mon ennemi est considéré comme un traite à son sang par la famille de Bruce. Les Malefoy sont aussi cousins avec les Lestrange et les Black. Le problème avec les familles de sang pur ; elles se marient toutes entre elles ! Dans un sens je suis content d'y avoir échappé.

-"Anderson a été invité ?" Questionne Bruce.

-"Non, ses talents en potion n'ont pas convaincus." Je blague.

Mon ami rit discrètement. Je pose mon livre sur la table basse. Je devine que la discussion n'est pas terminée, je n'arriverais pas à être tranquille aujourd'hui.

-"Selon mes parents, Slug invite des sorciers influents." Continue Bruce.

-"Hum... Certainement."

-"Quoi ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de prendre un bon parti ?"

Lestrange a bénéficié de l'éducation des sangs-purs, il est donc normal qu'il cherche à influencer les personnes en utilisant son nom. Pour ma part je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller lécher les bottes de qui que ce soit. Je préfère me débrouiller tout seul. Puis surtout j'ai le temps de penser à mon avenir. Celui de Lestrange est tout tracé, sa richesse le mènera en homme politique. Moi je préfère ma liberté, au moins j'ai le droit de choisir.

-"Non, mon nom n'est pas connu comme le tien. Je doute qu'on me présente à quelqu'un."

-"Tu es le meilleur élève de notre promotion, tu auras sûrement ta chance."

-"Peut être, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance."

Nous avons attendu le début de la soirée. Les tenues de soirée étaient de rigueur. Personnellement j'ai choisi un costume entièrement noir à la coupe moldu. Les sorciers utilisent beaucoup les vêtements Moldus sans l'avouer, je ne suis pas snob, j'accepte leur tenue vestimentaire. Je ne suis pas comme les autres élèves de ma maison qui tiennent absolument à mettre une robe de sorcier afin de se différencier.

En compagnie de Bruce et de Shilow Zabini, je rejoins le cachot pour la soirée. Zabini est en même année que nous. Elle est jolie comme fille, teint brun avec des yeux caramel. Les Zabini ont une réputation douteuse, les maris de leur mère sont tous morts mystérieusement. Son grand-frère Blaise est également convié. Je l'ai vu quitter notre salle commune quelques minutes avant nous avec Drago.

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans le cachot par réflexe je ferme les paupières. Je ne suis pas habitué à la nouvelle clarté. L'endroit a été complètement décoré. Des guirlandes et des boules de Noël recouvrent les murs de la pièce. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Des élèves, mais aussi des adultes, dont j'ignore totalement les noms. En nous voyant rentrer le professeur est venu nous saluer. Il est en grande conversation avec Bruce, je décide alors de me diriger vers le buffet.

Je me sers un verre et je m'adosse contre un mur, une main dans la poche.

-"Ça alors, Jedusor sans son acolyte ! C'est tellement rare, il faudrait marquer ce jour d'une croix."

Grace Potter aborde un sourire en coin. Elle porte une robe rouge qui contraste fortement avec ses cheveux roux. Elle me sourit et se sert au buffet. Je décide de la rejoindre.

-"Je vois que le tien n'est pas là non plus. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Son poignet n'est plus opérationnel ?"

Elle rigole à mon humour douteuse. Son rire est cristallin, pas désagréable. Finalement, c'est une fille sympathique lorsqu'elle est toute seule.

-"Il est avec mon frère. Je te promets de te prévenir si je le vois arriver dans les parages."

-"Merci, cela m'évitera d'atterrir de nouveau chez le directeur."

-"Si ça peut te consoler, ses parents lui ont remontés les bretelles !" Elle ajoute avec un clin d'œil.

-"C'est vrai que je me sens tout de suite plus léger."

-"Je dois dire que je suis étonnée que tu n'es pas répliqué lorsqu'il t'a frappé."

-"Ce n'est pas mon genre de répondre aux provocations."

Ses sourcils se dressent, elle ne croit pas mes paroles et elle a raison.

-"Je plaisante, je n'ai pas eu le temps c'est tout." Je souris.

-"Au moins tu es honnête." Me dit elle en hochant la tête.

Je change de conversation, il est difficile de contrôler mes émotions lorsqu'on parle de l'accident avec Black.

-"Alors, pour qu'elle raison as-tu été convié ? Parce que les Potters sont connus ? Si ton frère n'était pas là, j'aurais dit pour ton talent, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas."

-"Tu ne manques pas de tact Jedusor, ma mère était une très bonne élève. Une née-moldu."

Elle ajoute cette dernière phrase comme pour me défier à dire quoi que ce soit.

-"Hum, intéressant..."

-"Quoi ? Pas d'insultes sur les nés-moldus ? Tu n'es pas un vrai Serpentard."

-"Je te promets qu'il n'y a pas plus Serpentard que moi dans cette pièce."

-"Pourtant, vous êtes les premiers à revendiquer la pureté de votre sang."

Un silence s'installe, je ne réponds pas, j'ignore pourquoi. Habituellement je n'ai pas de mal à mentir. Une erreur de ma part, car cette fille est beaucoup trop intelligente.

-"Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas un sang pur ? Ça pour être une surprise..." Elle réplique.

-"Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet."

J'ai répondu d'un ton sec et glacial. Pas question qu'elle ajoute quoi que ce soit au milieu d'une foule d'élèves. Elle m'a énervé, je ne supporte pas qu'on me rappelle que je ne suis qu'un sang mêlé. Tout le monde l'ignore, je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle le raconte à tout le monde. Je m'apprêtais à la menacer, mais le professeur Slughorn vient d'arriver à notre hauteur accompagné d'un homme.

-"Coba, mon garçon je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un ! Miss Grace vous pouvez rester je vous en prie. Après tout il me semble que vous disposez vous aussi d'un intérêt particulier pour les créatures magiques."

Potter décide de rester en notre compagnie plus intriguée que jamais. Le professeur enchaîne.

-"Je vous présente Isacc Scamender, un grand naturaliste. Isacc je vous présente Coba Jedusor, il est le fils de Glass Brojën."

Comment est-il au courant du nom de ma mère ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit. S'est-il renseigné sur ma vie ? Puis la réponse est simple ; mon père à du lui dire. Les Scamender sont de grands naturalistes venant des États Unis.

-"Brojën ?! Comme Wiff Brojën LE naturaliste d'Albanie ?"Me demande Scamender.

Grace me dévisage, elle a l'air d'une personne agréablement surprise et curieuse. J'aborde une attitude impassible.

-"Lui-même, il s'agit de mon grand-père. Ma mère a pris le relais à sa mort."

-"Incroyable, j'aimerais organiser un raid en Albanie, ça serait un honneur qu'elle m'accompagne. Peut être vous joindriez vous à nous également !?"

-"Je doute d'avoir les compétences requises pour partici..."

-"Psss, arrêtez mon garçon vous êtes beaucoup trop modeste. Isacc savez-vous que le Tom le père de Coba est le meilleur élève que nous aillons jamais eu ! Il a obtenu que des Optimal à ses apsic, cela n'était jamais arrivé ! Sans vouloir faire votre éloge, vous êtes bien parti pour suivre le même chemin."

Je me contente de sourire. Il est toujours difficile de se faire comparer à ses parents. En l'occurrence aux miens encore plus, vu qu'ils sont tous les deux brillants. Que faire de plus pour se démarquer. Une chose est sûre je veux suivre celui de mon père. Il est parti de rien et a gravit les échelons sans recevoir l'aide de personne.

À la fin de la conversation je décide de m'éclipser de la soirée. Non pas que j'ai détesté l'échange avec Scamender au contraire. Mais une chose est certaine, je ne veux pas en faire mon métier. Je rejoins Lestrange, lui aussi commençait à s'ennuyer. On se dirige alors ensemble vers la sortie. À côté de la porte il y a les Potter, Black et Granger. Je ne veux plus adresser la parole à Grace, cette fille est dangereuse. En un claquement de doigt elle pourrait détruire ma réputation au sein de ma maison. Et tout ça parce que je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de démentir ses propos. Je passe devant eux sans les regarder, quand soudain une main attrape mon coude. Je me retourne, il s'agit de Grace Potter.

-"Attends, je voulais ... Enfin. On peut discuter seul à seul ?" Elle bafouille, mal à l'aise elle ne sait pas quoi dire.

Je lui jette un regard noir et dirige mes yeux vers sa main posée sur mon coude. Aussitôt elle me relâche. Ses yeux brillent. Elle ne va pas pleurer quand même ? C'est moi qui ai le droit d'être en colère. Puis Black intervient.

-"Laisse le Grace, ce gars est méprisant, inutile de parler avec lui."

-"La ferme Gauïs !" Réplique la rousse aux yeux émeraudes.

Elle s'approche de moi et me demande.

-"S'il te plaît ?"

J'ai la gorge sèche. Pas question que je me rabaisse. Le mieux est de l'ignorer, nier toute conversation que j'aurais pu avoir avec cette fille, j'ai un don de persuasion. Je ne dois pas céder. Je réponds d'une voix dure et cruelle.

-"Je crois au contraire que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire désormais."

* * *

 _Corrigé le 29/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Près-Au-Lard

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et vos impressions._

Durant les semaines suivantes, Grace avait essayé de m'adresser la parole à plusieurs reprises. J'avais réussi à l'ignorer jusque là. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la sortie au Prés Au Lard. Avec Bruce et Jack nous sommes installés à une table au Trois Balais. Le bar est bondé d'élèves, mais aussi de professeurs. J'observe les alentours, je reconnais le professeur Hagrid et Dumbeldore qui discutent avec Mrs Rosemerta. Il y a aussi le professeur Slughorn, son nez est rouge, signe qu'il a bu un peu trop d'hydromel. Tout le monde semble joyeux et insouciant.

-"Je ne savais pas que les parents de Londubat étaient Aurors." Discute Jack.

Ce matin, nous avons eu un nouvel entraînement. Mes camarades sont surpris par la filiation des Londubat.

-"Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?" Je lui demande.

-"Et bien ... On ne peut pas dire que leur fils soit très doué en Duel." Répond mon ami.

-"On ne ressemble pas forcément à ses parents …"

Jack médite sur ces paroles. Plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait bien plus de parents d'élèves Aurors que je ne le pensais. J'entends un rire à ma gauche. Un groupe de Poufsoufle est plongé dans une discutions virulente. Je reconnais Cédric, c'est un gars assez populaire, toujours entouré d'une bande d'amis.

-"Vous avez prévu un truc pour la suite ?" Questionne Bruce.

-"Je voulais aller chez Zonko, apparemment il y a de nouvelle plume correctrice." Propose Anderson.

-"Ok, ça me va. Tu es partant Coba ?"

-"Allons-y." J'acquiesce.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Le temps est pluvieux, la pluie a rendu l'allée principale boueuse. Je commence à suivre mes amis.

-"Jedusor !"

Je grogne, cette voix je la reconnais bien, elle m'a suivi durant ces dernières semaines. Elle est positionnée à l'entrée d'un magasin avec son frère ainsi que Ginny et Ron Weasley. Les Serpentards me lancent un regard soupçonneux et je leur fais signe de continuer sans moi. Il est temps d'en terminer avec cette histoire. Elle ne va quand même pas me poursuivre au travers les couloirs du château pendant toute l'année.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux par merlin ?!"

Mon ton est dur, peut être plus que ce que je voulais. Elle est énervée par mon comportement, si bien qu'elle tente de me pousser les deux mains sur mon torse. Ça n'a aucun effet. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil. Sa voix est agressive lorsqu'elle me répond.

-"Tu pourrais être agréable des fois ?"

-"Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas amis ? Je ne te dois rien du tout."

-"Bien, bien, j'ai compris. Mais si au moins tu déniais m'écouter trois secondes. Pas besoin d'être amis pour ça. ?"

Elle obtient un silence pour toute réponse. J'enfile mes mains dans mes poches et la regarde de manière arrogante. Si elle compte m'humilier elle est tombée sur plus fort qu'elle.

-"Je vais prendre ce silence pour un oui. Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour l'autre soir. Écoutes j'ai tellement l'habitude que les gens ce moquent de moi à cause de mon sang que j'ai tendance à mettre tout le monde dans le même sac. Je suis désolée pour mon agressivité. Et ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de révéler ta nature à qui que ce soit."

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. " J'insiste.

-"Évidemment..." Elle minaude.

Nous passons quelques secondes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Je dois dire que je suis surpris qu'elle soit venue présenter des excuses. A-t-elle partagé ses découvertes avec Black ? Certainement que non, sinon ce dernier m'aurait déjà charrié. Puis-je lui faire confiance ? Ou bien dois-je la menacer pour être sûre qu'elle tienne sa langue ? Après tout si elle avait voulu le dire ce serait déjà fait.

-"C'est bon ? Tu n'as plus rien à ajouter ?"

-"Si une chose, tu es vraiment un crétin." Elle répond outrée.

Je serre les dents. J'ignore pourquoi mais lorsqu'elle m'insulte je ne me défends jamais. Elle tourne les talons pour reprendre sa route et j'en fais de même.

Cependant, je n'ai même pas fait trois pas lorsqu'une détonation retentit. J'aperçois une vague de gadoue avant d'être emporté par celle-ci. Je suis sur le dos et j'ai le souffle coupé en raison du choc. En appui sur le coude je tente de me relever, mais ma tête tourne. La boue recouvre entièrement mon corps, j'en retire de mes yeux afin d'y voir quelque chose. C'est à ce moment que je prends conscience que je suis au bord d'un précipice. À la place du chemin du Près Au Lard se trouve désormais une crevasse d'une quinzaine de mètres. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, l'explosion a dû me rendre sourd. Je passe mes mains sur mes oreilles afin de détecter un bruit. Avec nausée je constate que j'ai du sang sur la main gauche, mon tympan est sûrement touché. Je me lève en titubant. Je vomis un mélange de terre et de sang. Il y a des sorciers encapuchonnés qui détruisent tout ce qui les entoure.

Soudain quelqu'un m'empoigne par le col. Il vocifère des paroles que je ne comprends pas, non pas parce que je suis sonné, il utilise tout simplement une autre langue. Je ne me débats pas. Mon regard se dirige vers son visage, mais un symbole sur sa robe de sorcier m'interpelle. Il s'agit d'un triangle avec un cercle barré d'un trait.

Je reprends alors conscience de ce qui se passe. D'un coup de coude dans la mâchoire je le fais tomber au sol. L'homme trop surpris par mon geste a lâché sa baguette. Il recrache quelques dents et ses yeux deviennent assassin. Je cherche machinalement ma baguette dans ma poche. Elle n'y ait plus, j'ai dû la perdre dans ma chute. Sans réfléchir je m'élance alors sur la baguette de l'homme que j'ai fait tomber. Mais le partisan de Grindewald m'intercepte et me plaque au sol. Ses mains se serrent autour de ma gorge. Cet homme est en train de m'étrangler. Je me débats de toutes mes forces, je donne des coups de pieds, des coups de poings. J'ai beau toucher ma cible il ne relâche pas sa prise. Je suffoque, ma vision se brouille, il va me tuer. La baguette est à quelques centimètres de ma main. D'un geste désespéré je parviens à la saisir et je lance un Stupefix. Mon assaillant est propulsé en arrière inconscient. Je reprends mon souffle difficilement, ce type allait vraiment me tuer.

-"Ahhhhhh A l'aide !"

Mon oreille encore valide parvient à entendre le cri de détresse. À bout de force je me lève et me dirige vers l'appelle. J'évite de justesse un sort de lumière verte, certains commerçants sont sortis affronter les hommes de Grindewald. J'essaie de me dépêcher, mais je trébuche dans la boue, le sol est glissant. Le son venait de la crevasse, je décide de poursuivre en évoluant à même le sol. Je parviens enfin à destination et je la vois. Grace est suspendue dans le vide. Elle se retient difficilement aux parois glissantes.

-"Donne-moi ta main !"

J'agrippe ses mains et tente de la hisser. Mais cela est peine perdue. À chaque fois que je force, son poids m'entraîne peu à peu dans le vide avec elle. Je suis épuisé, je croise ses yeux elle est en larmes. Soudain son regard reflète une autre émotion, celle de la terreur.

-"Attention ! Baisse la tête !" Elle me hurle.

Je ne réfléchis pas et suis ses instructions. Un jet de lumière frôle mon épaule et un bruit lourd se fait entendre derrière moi. Un homme est étendu par terre. Je cherche nos sauveurs et je les vois. Potter et Weasley couvrent nos arrières en lançant des sorts à ceux qui tentent de nous atteindre.

-"Tenez bon ! On arrive !" Vocifère Harry à notre encontre.

Black a quelques mètres d'eux tente alors une percée en piquant un sprint. Il évite un maléfice de couleur violet, mais malheureusement il n'a pas réussi à se rapprocher. Il commence à pleuvoir de plus en plus fort et je me sens glisser malgré tous mes efforts. Désespéré je m'écris.

-"Dépêchez vous ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !"

A chaque fois que quelqu'un se rapproche de nous il doit rebrousser chemin. Je cherche autour de moi une aide quelconque. Soulagé je vois ma baguette recouverte de terre, mais je ne peux pas l'attraper. Si je lâche une main, Grace tombe dans le vide. La prise et de plus en plus glissante en raison de la gadoue qui nous recouvre. Je commence à perdre espoir, que quelqu'un nous sorte de là. Le combat fait rage autour de nous. Je souffre, la douleur camouflée temporairement par l'adrénaline refait surface et je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer.

-"Tu n'as pas intérêt à lâcher Jedusor !" Dit Black.

-"Ferme là et vien m'aider !" Je réponds.

Il tente une nouvelle fois de bouger, mais il ne peut pas faire un pas sans subir une avalanche de sort. Je viens juste d'en éviter un moi-même à l'instant.

-"Vas-y ! Laisse-moi, mets-toi à l'abri." Demande Grace désespéré.

Je ne vois plus son frère ni Weasley, nous ont-t-ils abandonnés ? Sont-ils désarmés ? Trop de questions et je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir.

-"Si je te lâche tu tombes ! Ça me paraît évident que personne ne va venir nous chercher."

-"Et que proposes tu ?"

-"Je vais essayer de te soulever d'un coup. Attrape tout ce que tu peux pour te retenir ! Ok ?"

Elle me fait un signe affirmatif de la tête. Elle est apeurée tout comme moi. Nous allons certainement tomber dans ce précipice. Ma vie n'aura pas été très longue. Je souffle afin de me donner de la force.

-"Ok, Un, deux, TROISSS !"

Je la soulève de toutes mes forces, mais la surface sous mon buste s'écroule. Malgré notre chute évidente je ne la lâche pas. Elle crie. Tout se passe au ralentit. Soudain une main agrippe ma cheville et me tire en arrière. Je ne regarde pas, je me concentre sur ma prise. Avec une force impressionnante nous sommes de nouveau sur la terre ferme. Je croise un regard bleu. Celui qui est habituellement pétillant est rempli de rage. Dumbledore vient de me hisser de la crevasse. Il aide désormais Grace. Je me dirige vers ma baguette à quatre pattes. J'ai juste le temps de l'attraper lorsqu'un partisan surgit devant moi.

-"CONFRINGO !"

-"PROTEGO !"

Mon bouclier m'a protégé de l'explosion mais j'ai tout de même reculé de trois pas. Aussi bien que je viens de percuter le professeur Dumbledore. Il me relève avec une force impressionnante pour un vieillard.

-"Coba, je veux que tu rentres à l'intérieur d'un..."

-"BAISSEZ VOUS !"

Comme moi précédemment le directeur a tout de suite suivi mes instructions et nous venons d'éviter un Avada Kedevra. Les boucliers sont inutiles contre les sorts impardonnables. Dumbledore devient la cible des hommes de Grindewald, car subitement nous recevons toutes sortes de maléfices. Le vieil homme a métamorphosé un bouclier autour de nous à l'aide de volets et de portes fracturées. Je vois bien que le directeur n'ose pas intervenir en ma présence, quand il brisera le bouclier nous allons être assailli de mauvais sorts. Alors que je commence à perdre tout espoir j'entends une voix familière.

-"COBA !"

Il s'agit de mon père, il est positionné de l'autre côté de la crevasse. Il envoie lui-même des maléfices à nos attaquants. Je suis tellement soulagé de le voir.

-"TOM ! Donnez-nous une ouverture ! Je vous l'envoie !"

Je dois dire que je n'ai pas compris les paroles de mon directeur. Mais mon père semble comprendre, car il enclenche une diversion. Dumbledore utilise un dialecte ancien. J'entends un cri d'aigle et j'aperçois son phénix. Une lumière blanche nous entoure et l'animal m'agrippe. Il me dépose de l'autre côté du trou. Mon père m'attrape et me fait entrer dans le bar des Trois Balais.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 29/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Constats

**_Bonjour à tous, voici 3 nouveaux chapitres. Je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Grindewald avait envoyé ses sbires au Près Au Lard, sans une intervention rapide des Aurors tout aurait été détruit. Lorsque l'attaque avait débutée, sous l'ordre de Dumbledore, le professeur Slughorn avait immédiatement prévenu le département des Aurors au ministère de la magie. Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps avait duré le carnage. Le fait est que quand les hommes du mage noir se sont retrouvés en position de faiblesse, ils ont tous déguerpi.

Actuellement je suis à l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec les autres blessés. Les cas les plus sérieux ont été transférés à Saint-Mangouste. Tous les lits sont occupés, je me suis trouvé une chaise et je patiente dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne voulais pas venir, mais le professeur Mcgonagall m'y a emmené d'office. J'estime que mon cas est beaucoup moins grave que ceux qui m'entourent. Je n'ai pas revu mon père depuis qu'il m'a mis à l'abri. On m'a dit qu'il continuait d'aider sur place.

Grace Potter est assise sur un lit un bandage autour de sa jambe. À son chevet il y a son frère et une femme qui lui ressemble fortement, sa mère je suppose. Elle n'a pas l'air trop mal en point, sa mine choquée est le seul témoin de l'événement que nous venons de subir. Je ferme les yeux et me masse la tempe. Mon oreille m'élance, mais j'essaie d'ignorer la douleur. La porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur ma mère. Elle contraste fortement avec son allure propre et élégante aux milieux de tous les rescapés. Elle finit par me repérer et s'avance rapidement vers moi.

-"Merlin ! Dans quel état es-tu ? Tu n'as pas encore été soigné ?"

Tout en posant ses questions, elle me tâte comme-ci elle pouvait elle-même me diagnostiquer.

-"Non il n'y a pas de place pour le moment, ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas grand chose." Je réponds.

-"Coba tu as du sang sur l'oreille et le visage, ne me mens pas."

Il est inutile de tenter de rassurer une mère inquiète. Je décide de ne pas intervenir et la laisse parler toute seule. Mon mal de crâne commence à s'accentuer. Dix minutes plus tard je suis enfin examiné par l'infirmière du collège. Mrs Pomfresh commence par mon oreille, elle utilise des incantations qu'elle seule connaît.

-"Étiez-vous près de l'explosion lorsqu'elle a eu lieu ?" Me demande l'infirmière.

-"Je crois que oui, j'ai été propulsé par le choc, alors je suppose que j'étais proche."

La dame écarquille les yeux et commence à confectionner une potion. Elle applique une pâte nauséabond sur l'orifice de mon oreille et la recouvre d'un pansement.

-"Buvez cette potion. Vous auriez dû venir me voir plus tôt. Votre tympan est endommagé."

-"Endommagé ?" Intervient Glass inquiète.

-"Rien d'irrémédiable, mais vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir perdu votre ouïe."

-"Merci." Je réponds.

Je commence à me lever, mais Mrs Pomfresh me coupe dans mon élan et ordonne que je me rassois.

-"Pas si vite, à côté d'une explosion de cette ampleur il est rare qu'on s'en sorte avec seulement un tympan atrophié."

Elle a donc continué son examen. Résultat j'ai deux côtes cassées. Heureusement les os sont bien plus faciles à réparer. En un coup de baguette magique la douleur lorsque je respirais est partie. La dame est donc partie s'occuper des autres patients.

Pendant que ma mère m'aide à enfiler mon tee-shirt, mon père nous rejoint. Il a l'air épuisé. Il échange quelque parole avec sa femme, pendant ce temps j'en profite pour me débarbouiller un peu avec un gant et l'eau mise à ma disposition. Mais une main m'interrompe, mon père me soulève le menton et demande dans un souffle.

-"C'est quoi ça ?"

-"Coba ton cou est plein de bleus !" Continue ma mère scandalisée.

Je réfléchis quelque instant face à leur inquiétude, puis je me rappelle ces deux mains en étau autour de ma gorge.

-"Oh, c'est un type de Grindewald qui a voulu m'étrangler."

Je ne crois pas les avoir rassurés au contraire. Ma mère a eu un haut-le-cœur et les yeux de mon père ont virés au rouge.

-"Rien de grave, j'ai même pas mal." Je tente de minimiser.

Après un instant de silence, le directeur des Aurors me demande.

-"Tu as vu son visage ? Tu pourrais le décrire ?"

-"Oui bien sûre, mais pourquoi vous avez arrêtés personne ?"

-"Non tout le monde s'est enfuie."

Je vois bien la frustration dans les paroles de mon père. Tout comme au Chemin de Traverse ils n'ont trouvé aucun indice sur l'identité des attaquants.

-"On interroge tous les témoins au ministère, tu vas venir avec moi."

-"Tom, il a eu deux cotes cassées et un tympan presque hors service ce n'est..."

-"Si c'est bon je vais très bien, je viens avec toi." Je réplique.

-"Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Coba, je parle à ton père."

Elle nous regarde tous les deux sévèrement. Mon père se frotte le front et soupir.

-"Glass, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais il vaut mieux l'interroger pendant que les événements sont frais dans son esprit."

-"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses passer ton boulot avant la santé de ton fils !"

-"Arrête ! Il va très bien ! Ne dramatise pas la situation. Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Et il sera avec moi, pas tout seul avec des inconnus." Gronde l'homme.

Avec réflexion ma mère finit par donner son accord à contre cœur.

-"Tu le ramènes dès que c'est fini. Il a besoin de repos."

-"Évidemment qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?" Il rouspète.

Une heure plus tard, je suis au ministère en compagnie de mon père. Je ne suis jamais allé plus loin que le hall. Quand j'étais petit, je l'attendais près de la fontaine pour allez déjeuner avec lui. Mais les enfants n'ont pas le droit d'aller plus loin. Au moment de franchir le contrôle, le garde me stop.

-"C'est bon, il est avec moi." Intervient mon père.

-"Euh, oui ... Excusez-moi Mr le directeur mais ... Euh ... C'est la procédure, je n'ai pas le droit de ..." Béguait le garde.

Tom lâche un juron, avant de s'adresser à moi.

-"Tu dois lui remettre ta baguette."

En général j'évite de m'en séparer, mais je coopère.

-"Votre nom s'il vous plaît ?"

-"Jedusor... Coba Jedusor." Je réponds.

Il colle alors une étiquette visiteur munit de mon nom sur ma poitrine. Ensuite, nous avons pris l'ascenseur afin de nous rendre au département des Aurors. A chaque arrêt des avions en papier s'engouffrent dans la cabine. Je dois avoir un air interrogatif, car mon père déclare.

-"Ce sont des notes de services, en ce moment au vu des événements il y en a plus que d'habitude ."

Le couloir menant au département des Aurors ne reflète aucune jovialité, tout est terne. Nous rencontrons un homme d'aspect délabré. Ses vêtements sont sales et fripés, autant dire qu'il néglige son apparence.

-"Dumbledore est avec Bones, ils rassemblent des témoignages sur l'attaque. Kingsley est avec eux, mais apparemment votre présence est requise. Il faut un responsable, pour valider les informations."

-"Je vais y aller, mais j'ai besoin que tu réalises le portrait d'un des hommes de Grindewald."

-"Pas de problème, vous êtes le témoin ?"

-"Non, sinon je ne serais pas venu accompagner."

L'homme me jette un regard en biais et acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

-"Très bien, je m'occupe de la diffusion du portrait-robot, un article dans la gazette devrait nous permettre de le retrouver rapidement."

-"Non, je ne veux pas qu'il soit rendu public, tu garderas cela en interne. Tu le fais passer dans le département, mais je ne veux pas le voir ailleurs."

-"Mais sa diffusion nous permettrait d'obtenir des appels à témoin plus ..."

-"Gibbs, mes directives n'ont-elles pas été assez clair ?"

-"Bien Mr Le directeur."

J'ai pu constater que mon père n'était pas sévère uniquement avec moi. Sans efforts particulier il venait d'imposer ses ordres. Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous avons réussi à établir le portrait de l'homme qui m'avait attaqué. Après, nous avoir affirmé que ce portrait serait uniquement distribué aux personnes concernées par l'affaire, mon père m'a emmené dans un autre endroit pour enregistrer ma déposition.

La salle est toute simple, impersonnel. Comme Gibbs nous l'avait informé il y a trois personnes présentes. Tom Jedusor explique rapidement la raison de ma présence. Mrs Bones demande en bonne et due forme.

-"Le jeune homme n'est pas majeur, il doit être accompagné d'un tuteur légal pour que je puisse valider son témoignage."

-"Et bien je suis présent, on peut commencer."

-"Bien souhaitez vous que les autres personnes présentes sorte de la pièce ?"

Je réponds que ça m'est égal et commence alors à relater les événements. J'omets volontairement de préciser que je me disputais avec Grace Potter. Arrivé au moment où l'homme m'a attaqué je suis interrompu.

-"L'homme te parlait donc en premier lieu ?"Questionne Bones.

-"Je suppose, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il disait."

Il y a un silence, les adultes méditent un instant.

-"Il n'était donc pas agressif ?" Demande Kingsley.

-"Il a essayé de m'étrangler, alors je ne le qualifierai pas d'amical." Je riposte.

-"Ce que Kingsley essayait de demander ; est-il possible, que cet homme voulait quelque chose de toi ?" Intervient Dumbledore.

-"Je pense que s'il avait voulu quelque chose de lui, il n'aurait pas essayé de le tuer." Répond mon père avec agressivité.

Jusque là les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Lors de l'échange on décerne facilement une animosité entre eux. Je vois bien qu'il se retient tant bien que mal pour ne pas perdre son contrôle.

-"Je n'insinue pas que Coba aurait quelque chose à cacher. Geller Grindelwald est capable de toutes sortes de choses. Il ferait tout pour arriver à ses fins." Continue calmement mon directeur.

-"Et bien ? Avez-vous une idée de cette chose ..." Réplique Tom Jedusor avec un ton ironique.

-"Des suppositions Tom, rien de concret."

Après mon témoignage on m'a raccompagné au château. Perturbé, j'ai rejoint le dortoir des Serpentards. Mes amis inquiets ont pris de mes nouvelles. Je les ai vite rassuré. En revanche, les paroles de Dumbledore se bousculent dans ma tête. Grindewald cherche quelque chose ? Et pourquoi cela aurait un lien avec moi ? C'est ridicule, le vieil homme a dû encore divaguer et user de son excentricité.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 30/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Serpentard Vs Gryffondor

En raison du précédent scandale, toutes sorties avaient été annulées. Dorénavant un couvre-feu exemplaire était instauré. Les élèves avaient pour obligation de rejoindre leur dortoir avant 21H. Si bien que tous les clubs se déroulant le soir furent suspendus. Le plus offusqué était le professeur Flitwich, pour lui la chorale du collège ne méritait pas un tel destin. Pour parer à ces nouvelles mesures certains élèves improvisaient leur propre club au sein de leur maison. Si bien que travailler dans sa salle commune le soir devenait compliqué.

En plus de l'effervescence des élèves, une tout autre tension arrivait. La grande finale de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor avaitGryffondor avait lieu aujourd'hui. À notre grand soulagement le match avait été maintenu. Flint avait réservé le terrain tous les jours de la semaine, au grand désagrément d'Olivier Dubois le capitaine des rouges et or. Ce dernier était venu se plaindre au professeur Rogue en lui signalant qu'il était déloyale de favoriser son équipe. Le directeur de Serpentard lui avait gentiment répondu qu'il avait voulu éviter aux Gryffondors d'user le peu de force qu'ils avaient avant le match décisif. Mcgonagall avait alors fait appel sévèrement et les horaires furent alors répartis à part égale.

Le Quidditch prend souvent une grande ampleur à Poudlard. Aussi bien que même les professeurs soutiennent ouvertement leur équipe favorite. En général Serpentard est soutenu uniquement par les siens, quelques élèves des autres maisons se joignent à nous, mais cela reste rare. Donc aujourd'hui dans la grande salle la majorité des étudiants abordent les couleurs adverses. Seule la moitié des Serdaigle nous soutienne cette année. Chez les vert et argent c'est plus simple nous avons un seul principe ; soutenir l'équipe affrontant les Gryffondors.

-"Pas intérêt qu'ils gagnent cette année..." Bougonne Jack.

Mon ami s'empiffre de bacon. J'ai revêtu ma tenue de Quidditch comme il est de tradition jour de match. Je comprends l'amertume de Jack, depuis que nous sommes entrés au collège nous n'avons jamais gagné. Sincèrement je crois que cette année nous avons nos chances. L'équipe a été modifiée dans notre avantage.

-"T'inquiètes, cette année la coupe est pour nous." Affirme Avery avec une tape sur son épaule.

-"Restez concentrés et tout ira bien. On fait comme à l'entraînement on dégage et on passe le souaffle à Jedusor." Rappelle Flint.

Notre capitaine a décidé d'user la ruse. Sa nouvelle stratégie est de me dégager un champ libre pour que je puisse marquer facilement. Je suis le meilleur buteur de l'équipe, peut être même du collège, mais son plan ne me convient pas.

-"Ils vont s'en rendre compte au bout d'un moment et je vais me taper tous les cognards." Je riposte.

-"T'en fais pas, Avery et Mucilber couvrirons tes arrières. Si ça devient trop compliqué on passe à l'attaque en faucon." Explique Flint.

Je m'abstiens de lui dire que la stratégie numéro deux serait plus judicieuse. Si je ne me prends pas de cognards avant la fin du match j'aurais de la chance.

-"Dépêche toi d'attraper le vif d'or avant que je finisse en bouse de dragon." Je chuchote à Drago.

-"Fais-moi confiance, pas question de laisser saint Potter l'attraper." Maugréé le blond.

Personnellement je n'y crois pas trop. Malefoy est un bon joueur, c'est indéniable, mais dans le poste d'attrapeur Potter reste imbattable. Le seul qui aurait une chance contre lui serait Diggory, mais encore une fois le Gryffondor reste le plus rapide.

-"Il a un éclair de feu. Ça va être dur de rivaliser." Souligne Anderson.

-"Et alors c'est le seul bon balais dans leur équipe. Nous, nous avons un avantage de groupe." Réplique Drago.

En effet l'année précédente, Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago a offert à toute l'équipe de Serpentard des balais flambant neuf ; des Nimbus 2001. Tant mieux, car mes parents n'étaient pas assez riches pour m'offrir un balai aussi cher. Mon grand-père lui aurait facilement pu offrir un éclair de feu à chaque joueur de l'équipe. Mais s'il y a une chose que je suis sûre c'est qu'il ne dépensera jamais un penny moldu dans un objet magique.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes enfin sur le terrain. Les deux équipes se font face. Les capitaines se saluent en tentant de s'écraser les doigts mutuellement. Tous les joueurs s'élèvent et prennent leur place respective. Je prends l'engagement contre Alicia Spinet. Je me concentre et attend le coup de sifflet d'envoie de Mrs Bibine.

-"Le coup d'envoie va être donné dans quelques secondes. Face à face Jedusor et Spinet. Rappelons que Jedusor est le poursuiveur aillant inscrit le plus de but ces deux dernières années. Mais c'est sans compter sur la talentueuse Alicia Spinet, cette fille est magnifique. Vas-y Alicia écrase le !"

Le coup d'envoie est lancé et j'attrape rapidement le souaffle en exécutant la roulade du paresseux. J'entends vaguement le professeur de métamorphose admonester le commentateur Lee Jordan. Mais je me concentre sur mon objectif. Je dégage le souaffle pour l'envoyer à Flint. En revanche, comme je l'avais prédit les poursuiveurs adverses me collent au balai.

Avery tente alors un revers de cognards pour m'ouvrir un passage. Et ça marche, surprise Angelina Jonhson se fait déséquilibrer par la balle turbulante. J'aperçois un des jumeaux Weasley prendre le contrôle du cognard et j'en profite pour me diriger vers les buts. Un de mes équipiers m'envoie le souaffle. Je réfléchis tandis que j'avance, Dubois est un gardien redoutable qu'on berne uniquement par surprise. Les poursuiveuses sont derrières moi, alors je tente une diversion , j'effectue des zigzags afin de les déstabiliser et ça fonctionne. La balle est entrée dans le cercle de gauche.

-"10 - 0 pour Serpentard ! Très belle tremblance de woollongong de la part de Jedusor. Allez Gryffondor ! Oh triche triche !" Hurle Lee.

Mucilber vient de donner un coup de batte sur la tête d'un Weasley. Madame Bibine siffle dans son sifflet sous la huée des élèves.

-"Pas fait exprès, je croyais que c'était un cognards ils ont la même couleur." Se défend le batteur des Serpentards.

Évidemment il l'a fait exprès, mais aujourd'hui tous les coups sont permis. Mais l'arbitre accorde un coup franc au Gryffondor avec un avertissement pour nous.

Au bout d'une heure de jeu, la tension est palpable. Serpentard mène 170 à 20. Les attrapeurs traversent le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'or. Soudain il y a une agitation et les deux joueurs s'élancent dans la même direction.

-"Mais oui il s'agit bien du Vif d'or ! Malefoy contre Potter ! Je rappelle que Harry Potter n'en a jamais raté aucun. Allez Harry !"

Exceptionnellement Mcgonagall ne proteste pas. Tout le monde a focalisé son attention sur les deux joueurs. Sauf moi. Une grande bataille s'engage entre les deux adversaires.

-"Ouiiiii ! Gryffondor a attrapé le vif d'or ! Et oh non !"

Bibine vient juste d'effectuer un coup de sifflet, deux secondes avant que Potter attrape la petite balle en or. J'ai profité de l'inattention des joueurs pour mettre un but. En relâchant leur attention ils m'ont permis d'avoir une approche plus facile.

-"Potter a attrapé le vif d'or mais malheureusement Jedusor a marqué un but deux secondes avant ! S'exclame Lee Jordan.

-"Arrêtez votre prise de position, ou je vous enlève votre titre de commentateur."

La voix du professeur est tout de même en retrait. Déçu par la défaite de sa maison.

-"Serpentard gagne 180 à 170."

Des exclamations de joie retentissent dans nos tribunes. Nous n'avions pas gagné depuis sept ans. J'atterris au sol et rejoins mon équipe. Flint me soulève comme un sac à patates pour m'acclamer. Le professeur Rogue aborde un sourire sadique et son adversaire pince les lèvres sévèrement. Les tribunes se vident pour rejoindre à leur tour le terrain. Malefoy est partagé, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de provoquer Potter.

-"Heureusement pour toi tu avais ton éclair de feu sinon, votre défaite aurait été encore plus écrasante."

-"Harry, je crois que tu aurais dû lui prêter tes lunettes, il aurait peut-être aperçu le vif d'or au-dessus de son gros nez." Se moque Black.

Le teint de Drago vire au rouge et je retiens à temps son geste. Les Gryffondors ricanent de la remarque de leur camarade. Tous les professeurs sont présents le blond aurait eu des ennuis.

-"Tu as raison Jedusor, retiens ton copain il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'abîme un ongle." Se moque Gauïs.

-"Et toi Black au lieu de faire le fanfaron pourquoi tu ne viens pas sur le terrain nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ? Ah oui c'est vrai parce que tu n'es même pas assez bon pour être pris dans ton équipe."

Je viens d'appuyer sur un point sensible, ses joues rougissent et il ne trouve rien à me dire. Drago jubile de la situation, un large sourire étire ses lèvres. Les perdants s'éloignent de nous estimant qu'il vaut mieux en rester ainsi.

-"Viens, allons chercher la coupe." Me propose Malefoy.

Dumbledore nous a remis le trophée en nous félicitant. Victorieux le professeur Rogue en prend acquisition afin de le mettre dans les cachots. Une grande fête a été célébré dans notre salle commune. En compagnie de Jack je me suis rendu discrètement dans les cuisines de l'école afin d'obtenir des provisions. Les elfes étaient tellement ravis qu'ils nous ont chargés les bras de toutes sortes de confiseries. C'est seulement aux alentours de deux heures du matin que le professeur Slughorn nous a gentiment invité à nous rendre dans nos dortoirs. Avec un sourire aux lèvres je me suis endormi bien serein à l'abri de toutes inquiétudes.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 30/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Rencontre nocturne

Le mois de mars s'achevait doucement. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas. Enfin j'étais un des rares à en prendre conscience. Tout ça ne m'inquiétait pas particulièrement mais j'avais pour habitude d'exploiter les sujets abordés plus en profondeur. Pour moi il s'agit plus d'un plaisir que d'une corvée. En ce moment je passe régulièrement mes soirées à la bibliothèque pour effectuer diverses recherches.

Voilà pourquoi je suis en train de feuilleter un de mes livres favoris installé à même le sol dans un rayon. L'histoire de Poudlard regroupe une mine d'informations fascinantes. Je lis le chapitre sur la noble maison des Serpentards. Merlin lui-même faisait parti des serpents, il est considéré comme le plus grand sorcier ayant existé. Pour une fois que nous sommes apparentés à quelqu'un possédant une notoriété positive.

 _ **Merlin était aussi appelé l'enchanteur, il fut le protecteur du Roi Arthur. Durant des années il a combattu la maléfique Fée Morgane (...) Selon la légende, l'enchanteur possédait une baguette en chêne blanc. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, car sa tombe n'a jamais été retrouvé à ce jour.**_

Intéressant, j'imagine le nombre de sorciers qui ont dû partir à la quête de son tombeau. Il y a certainement beaucoup de personnes qui rêveraient d'obtenir la baguette de merlin. Mais je sais que c'est peine perdue. Le chêne à pour particularité d'être très fidèle à son maître, celle de l'enchanteur s'est sûrement éteinte en même temps que l'homme.

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où j'ai été chercher la mienne. Le visage surpris d'Ollivander lorsque ma baguette m'a choisis. Elle est en bois de sureau, 34 cm avec un ventricule de dragon. Mon père m'avait alors expliqué que le bois de sureau avait une mauvaise réputation. Pour ma part j'adore ma baguette et je ne m'en séparerais pour rien au monde. Je me rappelle les paroles du vendeur de baguettes.

 _-"Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir cette baguette choisir son propriétaire. C'est mon arrière-grand-père qui l'avait fabriqué. Toute baguette de sureau est spéciale et de composition improbable donc par conséquent, unique. Une chose est certaine, vous n'êtes pas un sorcier ordinaire..."_

J'étais sorti du magasin perturbé, mais j'avais très vite fait abstraction de ces paroles. Je sors de mes pensées pour reporter mon attention à ma lecture. La page suivante est celle du grand Salazar, mon ancêtre. Cette histoire de pièce secrète renfermant un monstre m'avait toujours intrigué, mais je n'avais jamais cherché plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Je n'apprécie pas les sangs de bourbe, mais je n'ai aucune raison de les chasser de Poudlard. Mon aïeul abordait une vision extrême et serait outré de savoir que son sang est désormais associé à celui d'un moldu.

Soudain les lumières commencent à s'éteindre, je regarde rapidement ma montre à gousset, elle indique 21 H 15. Le couvre-feu est passé je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, isolé dans le coin du rayonnage. Je me dirige aux pas de course vers la sortie, Mrs Pinces s'apprêtait à verrouiller la porte lorsqu'elle me voit.

-"Coba ? Que fais tu encore ici ? Le couvre-feu est passé de 15 minutes." Fait remarquer la bibliothécaire.

-"Oui, pardonnez-moi madame je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."

J'aborde un air navré et confus, celui dont les professeurs raffolent et succombent facilement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une retenue ou d'un avertissement.

-"Je comprends, mais il serait peut-être plus sage que je te raccompagne à ta salle commune."

-"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, elle est sur un chemin opposé au vôtre. Je vais me dépêcher ne vous inquiétez pas."

Je lui adresse un sourire afin d'appuyer mes dires. La dame hésite puis considère que je n'ai visiblement pas besoin d'être accompagné.

-"Bien, mais ne traîne pas dans les couloirs, Rusard sera certainement moins indulgent que moi."

-"Évidemment, je rentre de ce pas."

Les couloirs sont sombres et je prends soin de faire un détour afin d'éviter une mauvaise rencontre. Car dorénavant des professeurs et des préfets patrouillent dans l'école afin de sanctionner les étudiants hors de leur dortoir. J'emprunte un passage secret afin de gagner en discrétion. Ça me rallonge un peu, mais le deuxième étage est beaucoup moins fréquenté. Je discerne la lueur d'une baguette à une vingtaine de mètres. Si je longe le mur je passerais inaperçu. Mon idée en tête j'engage mon approche. Seulement je percute quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu. J'ai d'abord pensé que mon imagination me jouait des tours, mais tout se déroule précipitamment.

-"Aie !"

Une masse percute une armure et un bruit d'enfer se répercute dans le silence. Je me masse l'épaule et ce que je vois me glace le sang. Malgré l'obscurité j'observe distinctement une tête dénuée de corps. Mais ce n'est pas possible que ferait la tête de Ron Weasley au beau milieu du deuxième étage ? Rapidement une deuxième personne apparaît révélant la moitié d'un corps, celui de Harry Potter. C'est seulement lorsque ce dernier s'extirpe entièrement que je comprends.

-"Dépêche toi Ron, lève toi ! Quelqu'un va sûrement arriver avec ce boucan !" Murmure Harry.

Je viens donc de percuter les deux Gryffondors dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité. Comme pour illustrer ce qu'il vient de dire, nous entendons des pas précipités se diriger dans notre direction. J'observe autour de moi, cherchant un endroit où me cacher. Je peste intérieurement de ne pas maîtriser le sortilège de désillusion. Potter quant à lui, commence à enrouler la cape autour de son ami et lui-même.

-"Jedusor viens grouille !" Me chuchote le brun.

-"Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça ne va pas, tu ne vas pas l'aid..." Riposte Ron.

-"Maintenant !" Il me recommande.

Les pas se rapprochent, je n'ai pas le choix soit je me cache avec eux ou bien je risque de passer un mauvais moment. Je n'ai plus qu'une option, je me glisse jusqu'à eux et nous sommes désormais invisibles tous les trois. En raison de nos tailles nous devons plier les genoux pour ne pas être trahi. Serrés les uns contre les autres nous nous plaquons juste à temps contre un mur.

Le concierge scrute le couloir une lanterne à bout de bras. Je bloque ma respiration lorsque je vois ses yeux se diriger vers l'armure au sol. Rusard va comprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un, un instant plus tôt. Tout d'un coup je sens les Gryffondors se crisper. Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge nous fixe. Est-ce que les chats peuvent voir au travers les capes d'invisibilité ? Ou bien peut être elle sent notre odeur tout simplement.

-"Peeves !? C'est toi ? Je te préviens le directeur sera prévenu que tu détériores les objets de cette école !" Menace Rusard d'une voix forte.

La chatte miaule et amorce un pas dans notre direction. Je ne prends le risque et sort ma baguette. Je la dirige vers Miss Teigne.

-"Confundo." Je chuchote d'une voix à peine audible.

Ça marche, l'animal change de direction, mais percute le mur. Elle paraît désorienté. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort, je souhaitais juste qu'elle s'éloigne !

-"Cherche ma belle, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

L'homme observe son chat avec étonnement et examine de nouveau le couloir. Il s'avance dangereusement vers notre position. Harry tente de nous faire reculer discrètement. Je crois que nous sommes fichus, bientôt le concierge va nous heurter. Je me prépare dans l'éventualité de lancer le même sort à l'être humain quand une voix nous fait sursauter.

-"Argus ? Que faites-vous ?"

Le professeur Lupin, avance à la rencontre de Rusard. A la lueur de la torche on distingue les traits fatigués du professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

-"Professeurs, je pense qu'il y a des élèves hors de leur dortoir. Ils ont endommagés une armure d'une valeur inestimable."

Lupin regarde autour de lui, puis porte son intention sur l'armure désarticulé au sol.

-"Des élèves ? Peut être que Peeves a eu envie de casser un ou deux objets pendant la soirée."

-"C'est ce que je pensais professeur, mais j'ai vu que ma chatte a été ensorcelée et Peeves aurait fait d'avantage de bruit !"

-"Ensorcelé dites-vous ?"

-"Oui oui, elle se cogne dans les murs et ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait. Si j'attrape celui qui a fait ça je l'accroche par les pieds au plafond de mon bureau !" Rugit l'homme.

-"Allons, allons, c'est un simple mais efficace sort de confusion, rien de bien méchant."

-"Pas méchant ? Mais Miss Teigne est devenu dingo !" Proteste Rusard.

-"Bien sûre que non, je peux vous arranger ça en un coup de ..."

Une alarme assourdissante retentit. Elle est si forte que nous nous plaquons nos mains sur nos oreilles. Le professeur sort sa baguette.

-"Il s'agit de l'alarme intrusion, allez prévenir le directeur !"

Lupin part au pas de courses suivi rapidement de Rusard portant son chat dans ses bras. Profitant de cette agitation nous entrons dans la première pièce que nous trouvons. Une fois la porte fermée Harry dégage la cape de nos têtes.

-"Ouff, c'était moins une, un peu plus et c'était fini." Soupire Weasley.

-"C'est bizarre que l'alarme intrusion se soit déclenchée." Réplique Potter.

Je laisse les deux autres bavarder entre eux et c'est alors que je remarque que nous sommes dans les toilettes des filles. Je n'y suis jamais venu et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que je suis un garçon.

-"Qui est là ?"

Une voix triste s'élève d'une des cabines et une forme translucide la traverse. Le fantôme jette un regard noir aux Gryffondors s'apprêtant à rugir de colère lorsqu'elle me voit.

-"Tom ? Tu es revenue me voir ? Ça me fait tellement plaisir. Tu n'as pas changé depuis toutes ces années."

Je suis tout d'abord choqué. Mimie Geignarde connaît mon père ? Comment est ce possible ? Puis, je me reprends et déclare.

-"Tu fais erreur, je m'appelle Coba."

Potter et Weasley sont collés contre la porte afin d'entendre un éventuel bruit venant de l'extérieur. Ils ont l'air tout de même intrigué que le fantôme ne pleure pas comme à son habitude. Du coin de l'œil je les vois écouter ma conversation.

-"Ah bon ? Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, sauf les yeux. Es-tu de la même famille que Tom Jedusor ?"

-"Oui ..."

Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette discussion. Mon père connaît il vraiment ce fantôme ? Ma curiosité prend le dessus et je continue.

-"C'est mon père."

-"Vraiment ? Qui est ta mère ? Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de cette vipère de Bellatrix !?"

Ça pour être un scoop, mon père avait-il déjà eu une relation avec la mère de Bruce. Je me rassure en me disant que s'il y a bien une chose dont on est sûre c'est de l'identité de sa mère. Bellatrix Lestrange n'a rien à voir avec moi. Rien qu'à cette idée j'en ai la nausée et je ne peux que protester.

-"NON !"

-"Ouff, toute façon Tom savait bien qu'il pouvait avoir beaucoup mieux. Il était charmant, c'est le seul qui est venu me voir quand je suis ... Je suis ... Morte !"

Mimie pleurniche un grand coup puis s'engouffre dans la cuvette des toilettes. Je suis surpris de sa réaction, mais je comprends mieux d'où vient son surnom.

-"Et bien elle avait au moins un ami quand elle est morte." Plaisante le roux.

Je refoule mes émotions et questionne les rouges et or.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dehors ? À cause de vous on va avoir des problèmes."

-"On peut te poser la même question !" S'interpose Harry.

-"J'étais en train de regagner ma salle commune discrètement, je sortais de la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Et vous que faisiez-vousplanqués sous une cape ?"

-"Ça ne te regarde pas." Réplique Ron.

Je croise son regard marron et la vision de la réserve de la bibliothèque apparaît. Je lis dans ses pensées, mais il détourne ses yeux et je ne vois plus rien.

-"Toute façon c'est de ta faute si on s'est fait remarquer. C'est toi qui nous est rentré dedans." Il riposte.

-"Je vous est rentré dedans ? Vous étiez invisible je te signale, comment j'aurais pu savoir que vous étiez là ?" Je réponds énervé.

Un silence gênant s'installe et nous nous fusillons du regard.

-"Bon on se calme, de toute façon ce n'est pas le problème immédiat." Confit Potter.

-"Il faut qu'on regagne nos dortoir. Avec une alarme intrusion ils vont vérifier la présence de tous les élèves ! Ça se trouve ils sont déjà en train de nous chercher !" J'explique.

-"Non il ne nous cherche pas, du moins pas encore." Affirme Potter en observant un vieux bout de parchemin.

Je m'approche pour regarder de plus près. Il s'agit d'une carte du château des points bouge activement dans différents lieux.

-"Je n'ai pas vu qui était présent quand la sonnerie a retentit..." Murmure le brun.

-"A quoi tu penses ? Le questionne Ron.

-"Mon père est là et le tien aussi." Il dit en s'adressant à moi.

Je regarde de plus près et suit son doigt. Il est écrit Parc de Poudlard et des points y circulent. Sous un des points il est écrit _Tom Elvis_ _Jedusor_ , puis sous un autre _James Charlus_ _Potter_. Il y en a une dizaine d'autres tels que Kingsley, Maugrey ou encore Dumbledore. La raison de la présence des Aurors est clair ; il cherche quelqu'un. L'alarme intrusion n'avait pas été déclenchée par inadvertance.

-"Tu n'as pas vu un point portant un nom étranger sur ta carte ?" Je demande intrigué.

-"Non, j'ai vérifié partout, qui que ce soit il n'est plus dans l'enceinte du château."

-"Il ne faut pas rester là, il a raison, ils vont vérifier les dortoirs au bout d'un moment." Nous coupe Weasley.

-"Ok, mais je ne sais pas où se situe la salle des Serpentards." Me demande Harry.

-"Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas l'aider ? C'est aussi de sa faute si on en est arrivé ici !" Proteste son ami.

-"On ne va pas le laisser y retourner tout seul."

-"Pourquoi pas ? Qui te dit qu'il ne nous dénoncera pas ?"

-"Arrête Ron, si tu ne veux pas venir reste ici, mais moi je l'accompagne. On a beaucoup moins de chance de se faire attraper si on reste groupé. En plus je lui dois bien ça, il a aidé Grace je te rappelle."

Le Gryffondor trouve alors que le dernier argument du garçon aux lunettes est justifié. Je n'aime pas trop être dépendant de quelqu'un, mais dans cette situation je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Harry prend conscience de mon hésitation, car il intervient.

-"Allez, dirige nous vers ta salle commune et on sera quitte ? On ne se doit plus rien."

-"Ok." J'accepte en serrant la main qu'il me tend.

Les rouges et ors sont loyaux je pense ne pas être dupé avec eux. Muni de la carte de Poudlard et caché sous la cape d'invisibilité je les ai donc dirigés vers les cachots. Grâce à la carte de Potter nous avons pu aisément contourner tous les obstacles. Les couloirs étaient relativement vide, tout le monde est encore dehors. Avant d'entrer dans ma salle commune, nous vérifions que personne ne s'y trouve.

-"C'est bon la voie est libre, va y !" Me chuchote Ron.

-"Fourchelang."

Une fois le mot de passe prononcer je prends congé des deux autres. Je me précipite dans mon dortoir et je me glisse habillé dans mes draps. Je ne m'étais pas trompé environ quinze minutes plus tard, des personnes sont venues vérifier que chaque élève était bien dans son lit. Je me demande si les deux autres ont réussi à regagner leur dortoir à temps. Je me rappelle de la carte que possédait Potter, il s'agit d'un véritable trésor, qui aurait bien pu créer une telle chose. Puis après l'inquiétude me gagne, la présence des Aurors n'est pas anodine, qui recherchaient ils ? Cette nuit là mon sommeil fut bien agité.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 30/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Les détraqueurs

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Premièrement je tiens à remercier_ _Chloemanga_ _pour sa review ! Tous ces compléments me rendent heureuse et me vont droit au cœur ! Et cela me conforte dans mes idées. Merci et encore merci, j'ai appris que SANS lecteurs il n'y a pas d'histoire._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Le lendemain, sans surprise je me suis réveillé exténué. La vérité est que je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Les événements de la vieille m'avaient perturbés. En arrivant à la grande salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner mes inquiétudes s'étaient vues confirmées. L'ambiance habituellement jovial est lourde. Dumbledore assit au centre de la table des professeurs croise ses doigts sous son menton un air pensif sur le visage. J'ai la nette impression que l'homme s'apprête à nous faire partager l'épisode d'hier soir. Il est encore tôt et la majorité des étudiants ne sont pas encore présents.

-"Salut ! Tu étais passé où hier ? Je t'ai pas vu rentrer dans les dortoirs."

Jack, viens de me rejoindre. Contrairement à moi, il affiche une mine serein. Sans attendre ma réponse il se sert généreusement d'une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse. Je crois que je suis malade, le simple fait de voir mon ami se régaler me donne la nausée. Je prends soin d'éloigner les toasts que je m'étais préparé hors de ma vue.

-"J'étais à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure." Je lui explique.

-"Tu étais à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 22H ?" Il demande soupçonneux.

Tout en commençant à chercher une idée pour éluder sa question, Bruce arrive à son tour. Avec soulagement je constate que mes deux amis préfèrent discuter du devoir pour le professeur Lupin. Cela tombe bien, je ne sais pas quel mensonge j'aurai servi à Jack. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire que j'étais avec deux Gryffondors. D'ailleurs je n'ai rien à me reprocher, si j'étais avec eux ce n'était pas de ma faute. Puis les alliances entre Serpentards et Gryffondors sont toujours vues d'un mauvais œil. Non, il vaut mieux que je laisse cette histoire derrière moi et ne plus jamais l'aborder.

Je ne peux tout de même m'empêcher de regarder discrètement à la table des lions. Weasley et Potter sont assis et discutent vivement avec leurs amis. Je suis persuadé que leur conversation tourne autour de l'accident de cette nuit. Le garçon aux lunettes rondes, était tout autant intrigué que moi. Pourquoi les Aurors étaient ils au château ? Et surtout qui avait déclenché l'alarme intrusion ?

-"Coba ? Hé oh ! Je te parle."

Lestrange me sort de mes pensées et je détourne mon regard de la table des rouges et ors.

-"Comment ?"

-"Je te demandais si je pouvais prendre tes toasts ? Comme apparemment tu n'as pas envie de manger."

-"Ouais, prends les."

Anderson aborde un air inquiet et m'interroge.

-"Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie si tu veux."

-"Je vais bien je te dis !" Je le coupe.

Je n'aime pas qu'on insiste, du coup j'ai vexé mon ami. Pas grave il s'en remettra. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, je suis juste un petit peu angoissé. Je déteste être dans l'ignorance et mes parents me mettent rarement dans la confidence. Ils étaient pourtant disposés à m'envoyer une lettre pour m'avertir, mais évidemment ils n'ont rien fait de tel. Ils m'énervent à me tenir éloigné de tout ! Quelle ironie, j'en sais plus sur les événements par le biais du père de Malfoy. Lui au moins tient son fils au courant.

Enfin le réfectoire est complet, le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge et demande le silence. Tout le monde s'exécute ; Dumbledore n'est pas du genre à prendre la parole pour rien.

-"Bien. Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous."

Quelques élèves poli répondent de vive voix.

-"Je souhaitais vous informez d'un récent événement qui a eu lieu pas plus tard que hier soir. Cette nuit un homme du nom de Morfin Gaunt a essayé de s'introduire dans le château."

Des murmures affolés traversent les tables des quatre maisons. Mon cœur manque un battement. Je fixe mon regard sur mon assiette, tentant de faire abstraction de toutes émotions.

-"Je dis bien essayé, grâce aux enchantements protégeant notre école, l'homme n'a pas réussi à pénétrer dans le château. Malgré l'intervention rapide des professeurs et des Aurors, Morfin Gaunt n'a pas été capturé."

Voilà pourquoi tous les Aurors étaient présents dans le parc, il cherchait ce cinglé. Mais une autre inquiétude traverse mon esprit. Pourquoi voulait-il entrer dans mon école ? Les paroles de mon père me reviennent en mémoire ; _tu aurais bien pu assister à l'enterrement de notre fils_. Merlin, mon grand oncle veut-il réellement ma mort ? Je ne le connais même pas, je ne lui ai même jamais porté préjudice. Une petite voix dans ma tête me susurre ; _tu es un sang mêlé, tu déshonores le sang de Salazar quoi de plus normal de vouloir t'effacer de la lignée_. C'est insensé, je ne suis pas le seul, il y a mon père aussi. _Oui mais tu es le plus faible, le plus facile à éliminer_. J'ai très chaud, j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Je ne suis pas faible ! Bien sûre que tu es _FAIBLE_ continue sournoisement la voix.

-" _Tais toi !_ " Je siffle.

Je perds totalement le contrôle, je viens de parler en fourchelang à voix haute. Une chance pour moi mes paroles ont été à peine audible. Quelques regards surpris s'orientent dans ma direction, pensant certainement que je viens de siffler à l'une des remarques du directeur. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains afin de garder mon calme. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce stupide discours.

-"L'homme est un fugitif activement recherché. Même si nous mettons tout en œuvre pour assurer votre sécurité je vous demanderais de rester vigilant et de signaler tout comportement qui vous semblerez suspect. Le premier ministre, contre mon accord, a décidé de poster des détraqueurs aux entrées extérieurs de l'école."

Qu'il se dépêche de finir, il faut que je sorte de cette pièce.

-"Elles se nourrissent de vos peurs même les plus secrètes. Ne vous laissez pas affaiblir par ces créatures..."

Je n'écoute plus, mes oreilles bourdonnent, je n'entends plus rien. Soudain comme au ralentit je vois les étudiants se lever de leur banc. Je ne me fais pas prier et me porte précipitamment vers les extérieurs. Il me faut de l'air. J'entends vaguement la voix de Bruce me signalant que nous avons cours. Je l'ignore complètement, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Arrivé dans le parc je respire de grande bouffée d'air frais. Inconsciemment mes pas me transportent vers la lisière de la forêt interdite. Je suis arrivé à l'abri des regards à l'ombre des arbres. Le mot _faible_ résonne encore dans ma tête. Comme pour me narguer les paroles de Morfin Gaunt lors de notre rencontre s'entremêlent ; hérésie. Je suffoque, j'enlève ma cravate et la jette d'un geste rageur.

-"CE NE SONT QUE DES MENSONGES !" Je hurle.

Je vérifie les alentours. Tout est silencieux, aucun animal à l'horizon, je suis seul, complètement seul. J'écrase mes mains sur mes oreilles afin d'empêcher mon subconscient de prendre le dessus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté adosser à ce tronc d'arbre. Ce n'est seulement lorsqu'une brise glacée a transpercé mon corps que j'ai repris conscience de mon environnement. Des frissons montent le long de ma nuque. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas loin.

Mes pires souvenirs refont surface.

J'ai huit ans, mon père me dispute en me disant qu'il a honte de moi. J'ai quatre ans, ma mère pleure, mon grand-père vient de mourir. J'ai dix ans et j'ai volé la baguette de mon père, la douleur de sa baffe me brûle encore la joue. J'ai onze ans, je suis sur un brancard de Saint-Mangouste et je hurle a pleins poumons ; il me manque les trois doigts de ma main.

Quand le visage de Gaunt apparaît je m'éloigne aussi vite que je peux. Je ne sais pas me défendre contre les detraqueurs, mais je sais qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. C'est donc aveuglement que je coure vers la frontière de la forêt. Je reprends mon souffle, l'absence de sueur froide m'indique que j'ai réussi à les semer.

-"Jedusor ? Qu'est-ce que tu _trafiques_ ici !?"

Je fais volte face, le géant Hagrid est posté quelques mètres de moi. Des belettes sont accrochées à une corde autour de ses épaules. Ses yeux d'abord furieux se transforment vite en un air surpris lorsqu'il m'aperçoit. Je ne dois pas avoir fière allure. Mes pieds sont recouverts de terre. Un coup de vent me rappelle que nous sommes en hiver et je me mets a grelotter. J'essuie discrètement la larme de ma joue. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu et j'éprouve une honte soudaine. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser aller.

-"Rien..." Je réponds d'une voix enrouée.

-"Tu n'es pas censé être en classe à cette heure là ?"

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors, je laisse le silence comme seule réponse. Le géant prend mon silence pour de l'embarras.

-"Et bien … Hum... Dépêche toi de rentrer, ce n'est pas prudent de traîner dehors en ce moment."

-"Oui, merci professeur."

Au point où j'en suis j'ai décidé de sécher ma première heure de cours. Une grande première pour moi, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Ainsi sous une douche brûlante, j'ai passé le reste de mon temps libre, mais je ne me sens toujours pas bien. Je dois aller présenter mes excuses au professeur Slughorn, l'homme sera peut-être indulgent. J'attends donc devant son cachot cinq minutes avant la sonnerie. La porte s'ouvre et je vois les élèves s'activer à l'intérieur, je m'avance vers le maître des potions.

-"Coba mon garçon que vous est-il arrivé ? J'étais inquiet de votre absence !" Intervient Slughorn.

-"Pardonnez-moi professeur, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Bien entendu je rattraperai le cours de ce matin et je rédigerai un parchemin sur le sujet si vous le souhaitez."

-"Allons allons ! Vous avez tout à fait le droit d'être indisposé mon ami. Rassurez-vous vous n'avez rien loupé que vous ne sachiez faire. En revanche, vous devriez peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, je doute que vous soyez complètement remis, vous êtes terriblement pâle." Envisage Slughorn inquiet.

-"Je vous remercie professeur, mais je me sens mieux."

-"Très bien, très bien. Dans ce cas ne tardez pas à rejoindre votre prochain cours."

Durant le reste de la journée mon état ne s'est pas amélioré. En vérité j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. En revanche, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir loupé la classe du professeur Lupin. Intrigué un Poufsoufle avait demandé comment nous pouvions nous débarrasser d'un détraqueur. Avec le sortilège du patronus. D'après ses dires le sort était très complexe et non à la portée des troisième année. J'avais pour habitude de voir les patronus être utilisés pour transmettre des messages et je ne connaissais pas leur autre utilité. Je me suis promis d'en apprendre d'avantage à leur sujet et surtout de le maîtriser avant la fin de l'année.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 30/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Suprises

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Déjà merci aux lecteurs et aux personnes qui suivent mon histoire. Tout cela encourage à la poursuite !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Aux vacances de Pâques, je ne parvenais toujours pas à lancer un patronus correctement. Seul une sorte de poussière argentée sortait de ma baguette. Je passais rarement mes vacances à Poudlard, à moins qu'un événement exceptionnel est lieu. J'étais donc rentré chez moi pour profiter de mes congés, tout comme mes amis avaient eux aussi rejoint leurs familles respectives.

Sur le quai de la plate-forme 9 3/4, des parents s'activent afin de retrouver leur progéniture. Bruce à été le plus rapide, son paternel un homme brun avec une carrure imposante l'attendait patiemment. Mr Lestrange nous a salué rapidement et s'est empressé de sortir de la gare. Je regarde les deux hommes s'éloigner quand soudain j'entends mon prénom.

-"Coba !"

-"Mamie ? Que fais-tu ici ?!"

En voilà une surprise, dans toute ma scolarité, elle n'avait jamais fait le déplacement. D'habitude mes parents viennent eux-mêmes me chercher. Avec une certaine appréhension je vérifie les personnes présentes aux alentours. Mais inutile de s'inquiéter, mon grand-père n'aurait jamais mis les pieds ici. Intrigué Jack me suit tandis que je m'approche de la dame. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et admire les lieux avec une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux.

-"Tommy, m'a demandé de venir te chercher, pour te ramener chez toi." Elle me répond.

-"Et ma mère ne pouvait pas venir ?" Je l'interroge.

-"Non, elle est en voyage d'après ce que j'ai compris. Oh, es-tu déçu que je sois venue ?" Me demande Mérope avec inquiétude.

-"Non non, pas du tout. Mais tu es venue seule ?" J'ajoute plus discrètement.

-"Oui, ne t'en fais pas il attend près de la voiture." Elle me chuchote.

Subitement, Jack émet une toux simulée afin d'attirer mon attention. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il sache que mon grand-père est un moldu.

-"Jack, je te présente ma grand-mère ; Mérope."

-"Enchanté jeune homme, j'ai rarement l'occasion de rencontrer les amis de Coba."

-"Bonjour Madame... ?" Interpelle Anderson.

-"Jedusor." Dit Mérope avec un grand sourire.

J'ai eu peur et bien cru qu'elle allait donner son nom de jeune fille, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Mon ami retrouve sa mère et m'adresse une dernière fois la parole avant que nous nous quittions.

-"Elle est supere jeune ta grand-mère !?" Il me murmure.

-"Passe de bonnes vacances." Je rétorque en ignorant sa question.

Oui elle est jeune et pour cause elle a donné naissance à son premier et unique enfant à ses 19 ans. Mais la vie privée de ma famille ne regarde personne.

En compagnie de Mérope je me suis donc dirigé vers le stationnement des véhicules. Il s'agit d'une première pour moi, en général avec mes parents nous utilisons la cheminée située au Chaudron Baveur. Mais ce qui me dérange le plus est que je ne suis pas le seul à me diriger vers le stationnement. Devant nous Black, que je suppose accompagné de ses parents discute vivement avec Harry et Grace Potter. Toute la clique des Weasley est également de sortie ce qui me surprend ; une voiture ne peut pas contenir autant de personnes ! J'espère réussir à me faire discret en restant bien en retrait derrière eux.

Évidemment c'était sans compter sur les goûts débordants de mon grand-père pour les voitures. Je ne peux pas la louper, je sais pertinemment que cette mustang rouge vif est la sienne. Tous les passants admirent le bolide et les sorciers devant moi ne dérogent pas à la règle. Je distingue une sorte de _whaou_ , lorsque que je passe devant Gauïs. Je ne regarde personne, en faisant comme si tout était normal. Je sais bien que tout le monde nous dévisage et je peste intérieurement ; il ne pouvait pas venir avec une voiture plus discrète ! Mais mon cauchemar ne s'arrête pas là, mon grand-père descend de l'engin pour me parler.

-"Bonjour bonhomme, tiens." Dit-il en me remettant les clefs.

-"Euh, je n'ai pas le permis tu sais ?" Je riposte choqué.

-"Je sais bien, mais tu as 14 ans je t'ai inscrit en conduite accompagnée tous les papiers sont signés et validés." Réplique mon grand-père de bonne humeur.

-"Je ne suis pas sûr que papa soit très ..."

-"Psss, je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas besoin de la bénédiction de qui ce soit." Il me coupe.

-"Il a raison vous auriez dû demander à son père avant." Sermonne Mérope.

-"C'était son choix, il n'est pas obligé de faire comme son père ! D'ailleurs cet été Coba m'a dit qu'il était intéressé."

C'est vrai que j'appréciais ces voitures, mais lorsque j'avais envisagé d'apprendre à conduire cela avait été par politesse, pour ne pas vexé l'homme. Maintenant je suis coincé et je n'ai pas le choix, je me dirige donc vers la place du conducteur. Après avoir rangé ma valise, Tom senior s'est installé en passager. Avant de partir, aux travers les vitres tintées je distingue nettement le regard envieux des Black. Grace Potter, elle affiche une expression surprise et les Weasley s'engouffrent dans une vieille Ford Angelina. Ça y est, je suis désormais certain que tout le monde va être au courant que je possède des origines moldus. Avec un peu de chance ils ont peut-être cru que mon grand-père était un sorcier passionné par les transports moldus, après tout beaucoup d'entre nous apprécient ces véhicules.

Bien entendu je n'avais pas dévoilé à mon père que j'étais prédit à passer le permis de conduire moldu. Aucune raison de faire un scandale, pour l'instant je pouvais lui cacher et c'était très bien comme ça.

J'occupais mes journées en faisant diverses activités. Bien entendu j'avais pour interdiction de sortir sans être accompagné, or tout ça était vite réglé. Ma mère était absente, quelques jours avant mon arrivée, la naturaliste avait entrepris une nouvelle excursion afin de découvrir une nouvelle espèce de sirène. Mon père lui était absent toute la journée en raison de son travail et j'avais bien compris qu'il rentrait le soir uniquement pour pas que je me sente délaissé. Pour cela il possédait une définition du mot _compagnie_ bien propre à lui. En effet seul le dîner était en commun, puis une fois celui-ci terminé il regagnait son bureau pour plancher sur ses dossiers ; chose qu'il aurait pu très bien faire au ministère. Je sais bien qu'il fait des efforts, mais en vérité il rentre à la maison pour se donner bonne conscience envers moi.

Lorsque je relis pour la énième fois un manuscrit portant sur les propriétés du dragon, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Avec un soupir d'ennui je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon ; 22 H 17. Je décide d'aller voir mon géniteur dans son bureau, avec un échiquier sous le bras. À l'inverse de celui de ma mère, le sien est remplie de livres et de manuscrits. Tout est impeccable et rangé à sa place. Nagini se prélasse sur le tapis, elle n'ouvre même pas un œil lorsque j'entre. Le Renespoor n'a pas long feu, malgré son espérance de vie déjà faible, Nagini n'en a fait qu'une bouchée ; elle est extrêmement jalouse, heureusement que le chat était là avant elle. Mais l'avantage est que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous attacher à l'animal, ainsi son absence ne se fait pas ressentir. Je prends place en face de l'homme et dispose le plateau du jeu.

-"Tu fais une partie ?" Je demande.

-"Pas maintenant Coba, j'ai un rapport à finir." Répond mon père en se frottant les yeux.

-"Pas grave, j'attendrai que tu le finisses."

Sur ce, je décale sa baguette magique pour placer correctement le jeu. Dès que je touche la baguette blanche des petites étincelles crépitent à son extrémité. Étrangement cette dernière me correspond bien, du moins j'avais réussi à l'utiliser correctement lorsque petit je lui avais malencontreusement _emprunté_. La partie d'échec est juste pour m'occuper, je sais pertinemment que je vais perdre. Il ne me laisse jamais gagner, ou plutôt il ne perd jamais. Enfin nous commençons, mon père fait la conversation pour me déstabiliser.

-"Les cours se passent bien ?" Il questionne.

-"Oui, comme d'habitude."

Il vient de me prendre un pion.

-"Le professeur Lupin nous a parlé du Patronus. J'ai lu de nombreux livres à leur sujet. J'aimerais bien le maîtriser. Mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'arrive qu'à émettre de la poussière." Je ronchonne.

-"Pourquoi veux-tu utiliser ce charme ?"

-"Il est utile, ne serait-ce que pour communiquer. En vérité c'est surtout pour éloigner les détraqueurs." J'avoue avec un frisson.

Je lui tends la baguette, mais il n'abordera pas le sujet. Il ne m'avait rien révélé à propos du dernier accident à Poudlard. Il pensait certainement que je n'étais pas au courant de sa présence ce soir-là. Ou bien il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter.

-"Quand tu trouveras ta pensée heureuse tu y parviendras." Il continue.

-"Plus facile à dire. À quoi tu penses quand tu en fais un toi ? En fait, tu sais en faire ? Je n'ai jamais vu ton patronus ! C'est toujours la licorne de maman que je vois." Je réalise.

Mon père me lance un regard noir. Insinuer qu'il n'ait pas capable de réaliser un patronus est stupide de ma part.

-"Bien sûre que je sais faire un patronus." Il me défie.

-"J'en doute pas, c'était une simple remarque. Je ne connais même pas ton animal. Mais j'ai ma petite idée."

Encore un cavalier en moins. Cette partie va se terminer rapidement. Curieux il me demande tout de même.

-"Vraiment et qu'elle est ton idée ?"

-"Hum, je ne serai pas étonné que ce soit un _serpent_."

Il émet un rire étouffé et me répond avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-"En effet, avant il s'agissait d'un serpent, un _cobra_ plus précisément."

-"Avant ?" J'interviens intrigué.

Un silence gêné s'installe et je réussis à lui piquer un pion. Je m'abstiens de demander si la nature de son ancien patronus est lié à mon prénom. Il semble mal à l'aise, chose rare habituellement l'homme est toujours habité d'une certaine assurance.

-"Avant que je rencontre ta mère."

-"Comment ça ?"

-"Coba si tu as lu des livres comme tu le dis, tu es certainement tombé sur le chapitre de l'appartenance." Il me sermonne.

Je cherche dans mes souvenirs et enfin je vois où il veut en venir. Le patronus peut changer de forme lorsqu'une personne s'entiche d'une autre. Et souvent le nouvel aspect de l'animal s'apparente à celui de l'autre personne. Voilà ce que mon père à du mal à avouer, son animal a changé lorsqu'il est _tombé amoureux_ de ma mère.

-"Et donc maintenant quel est sa forme ? Une licorne aussi ?" Je plaisante.

L'homme me juge une fois de plus du regard. Je crois qu'il réfléchit si je mérite une correction pour mon insolence.

-"Je plaisantais, j'aime bien les licornes." Je tente pour le détendre.

-"Intéressant, mais ce n'est pas une licorne. C'est un Sombral."

-"Plutôt cool, j'en ai jamais vu à part dans des livres, j'aimerais bien pouvoir les voir en vrai."

Mon père se crispe et je prends conscience de mes paroles.

-"Enfin non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne souhaite pas voir quelqu'un mourir."

-"Bien." Il se contente comme toute réponse.

La partie se poursuit je perds lentement du terrain.

-"D'ailleurs en parlant de mort, j'ai vu un fantôme qui te connait ; Mimie Geignarde."

D'un coup brusque il arrête la partie, quand il s'adresse de nouveau à moi, je ressens toute sa colère, chose que je ne comprends pas.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans les toilettes des filles ?" Il me dispute.

-"Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais vu dans les toilettes des filles." Je riposte.

-"Vraiment ? Pourtant, à ma connaissance elle ne les quitte jamais." Il susurre menaçant.

-"Bon d'accord c'était dans les toilettes des filles."

Étrangement je sens mon géniteur tenté une intrusion dans mon esprit. Malheureusement pour lui il m'a bien entraîné et j'arrive à le repousser in extremis. La prochaine fois je n'aurais peut-être pas cette chance, il est maître en matière de Legimencie.

-"Que _cherchais-tu_ dans ces toilettes ?" Il insiste.

-"Mais rien du tout !" Je proteste.

D'un coup il m'attrape violemment le poignet. Il me ramène à sa hauteur et bloque ma tête de sorte à ce que mes yeux soient en face des siens. J'ai beau repousser ses attaques je ne fais pas le poids. Il parvient à accéder à mes pensées, au ralentit je revois la scène que j'ai vécue. Je sens bien qu'il cherche quelque chose en particulier. Une fois ma rencontre dans les toilettes des filles il continue à explorer mes souvenirs. Tout défile à grande vitesses, lorsqu'il s'intéresse à un événement il stoppe pour le visualiser. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va se fendre en deux, j'ai la nausée. Tous mes souvenirs même les plus intimes sont passés au crible. Soudain il me relâche et je m'écroule les genoux au sol, la tête entre les mains.

-"Tu es complètement malade !" Je lui hurle dessus.

J'ai tellement mal au crâne que j'en pleure. Mon père secoue son bras, dans un élan désespéré j'ai dû utiliser ma magie instinctive. Chose confirmée, car deux secondes plus tard une chouette s'engouffre dans le bureau pour apporter un avertissement du ministère. Je souffre, je n'arrive pas à me relever sans avoir des étoiles devant les yeux. Je décide de rester dans ma position pleurnichant tel un gamin.

L'homme est bouleversé par ce qui vient de se passer. Il ne prend même pas le temps d'ouvrir la lettre, il la jette directement au feu. Entres mes larmes je perçois son regard triste lorsqu'il me voit recroquevillé au sol.

-"C'est bon tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais !?" Je demande avec un hoquet.

-"Je suis désolé, je devais vérifier que ..." Il murmure.

-"Et bien, maintenant que tu as tout vu, laisse-moi tranquille !" Je gémis en repoussant ses bras qui essaient de m'aider à me relever.

-"Arrêtes." Il m'ordonne.

Avec une force impressionnante il me soulève. J'en ai un haut le cœur et mon dîner finit sur le tapis près du serpent. Mon père m'a emmené dans la salle de bain, il m'a passé de l'eau glacée sur la tête et fait boire une potion dégoûtante. Une demi-heure plus tard je suis assis sur le canapé une serviette autour des épaules et les cheveux encore mouillés. L'homme est assis en face de moi analysant mon état. Je renifle bruyamment et essuie les dernières larmes de mes yeux avec ma serviette.

-"Tu es cinglé, j'ai cru que tu allais me faire exploser la cervelle." Je lui dis rancunier.

J'ai dit ça pour dédramatiser la situation, mais cela n'a aucun effet. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, son regard regorge d'une multitude d'émotions ; souffrance, douleur et dégoût de soi. Il s'en veut de s'être emporté.

-"Pardonne moi, je suis sincèrement désolé..."

Cela fait déjà trente minutes qu'il s'excuse sans arrêt. Chose rare, mon père s'excuse rarement de ses actes. Parallèlement moi je me console en l'insultant de cinglé. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est choqué qu'il ne réfute pas mes mots.

-"Maintenant que je n'ai plus de secrets pour toi, j'espère que tu as bien compris que je ne faisais pas du _voyeurisme_ dans ces toilettes." Je réplique.

-"Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu y faisais une telle chose."

-"Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de m'expliquer je t'aurais dit la vérité ; j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment."

-"Je voulais juste vérifier que tu étais en sécurité..."

-"En sécurité ?"

-"Ça n'a pas d'importance." Il répond d'un ton sec cette fois-ci.

Il ne me dit pas tout, une fois de plus je reste dans le mystère. Il n'a visiblement pas envie d'en ajouter d'avantage. Il continue.

-"Reprends de la potion."

-"Non, c'est bon je vais mieux."

-"Dépêche toi." Il riposte d'un ton autoritaire.

Je pense que cette expérience m'a littéralement fatigué. En effet je ne me suis pas rendu compte du moment auquel je me suis endormie exténué.

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions, posez vos questions, j'y répondrai avec joie ! Merci._**

* * *

 _Corrigé le 30/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Collecte de fonds

_**Merci aux lecteurs, au risque de me répéter n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire j'y répondrai avec plaisir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Étonnement le reste de mes vacances fut beaucoup plus appréciable. Incroyable comme la culpabilité d'un homme peut l'amener à être d'avantage attentif. Mon père avait même pris de son temps pour m'accompagner à différent endroit tel que le British Magic muséum. N'étant pas un grand mordu d'art j'avais tout de même apprécié les œuvres toutes aussi étonnantes les unes que les autres. Silencieusement, nous nous étions mutuellement mis en accord pour ne plus aborder le sujet que j'avais appelé Mimie. J'avais bien conscience que mon géniteur avait eu peur que je m'éloigne de lui, après m'avoir accidentellement fait du mal. Chose inutile, malgré sa sévérité il restait l'homme que j'admirais le plus sur Terre. Mais cela je ne lui aurais avoué pour rien au monde.

Ma mère m'avait écrit pour me prévenir qu'elle ne serait pas à la maison avant la fin de mes vacances. Personnellement je vivais très bien son absence, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous voir dernièrement. J'étais heureux pour elle, effectivement il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'exercer sa passion.

Tous les ans, le ministre de la magie organisait une réception afin de collecter des fonds pour différents services. D'habitude mes parents s'y rendaient ensemble et parallèlement je passais la soirée chez un ami à mon grand soulagement. Mais cette année, en raison de l'absence de sa femme, mon père m'avait proposé de s'y rendre en ma compagnie. À contre cœur j'avais accepté, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'homme m'acceptait dans son milieu professionnel.

-"Que dois-je faire ? Rester près de toi et participer aux conversations ?" Je demande inquiet.

Nous venons d'arriver au ministère élégamment habillés. Le directeur des Aurors aborde un air sérieux, mais décontracté. Moi je suis totalement paniqué. Je ne souhaite pas faire du tort à mon père. Ce dernier me répond avec quelques tapes dans le dos.

-"Détends toi Coba, reste toi-même. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler si c'est ça que tu me demandes."

Je souffle un ok et nous continuons d'avancer. Des gardes vérifient notre nom sur la liste d'invitation et nous laissent entrer. La réception est organisée dans le hall, pour l'occasion l'eau de la fontaine a été colorée en violet. Dans chaque coin sont disposés des buffets appétissants. Il y a beaucoup de monde. En suivant mon père je reconnais quelque tête comme Lucius Malefoy. Rien de surprenant, les familles les plus riches font partie de la soirée. Il est possible d'y rencontrer aussi des personnes de notoriété publique et influentes. Un elfe de maison nous tend un plateau de verres d'hydromels. Ce n'est pas très fort, j'ai déjà vu des personnes bien plus jeune que moi en boire. Je commence à refuser, mais sans un mot mon accompagnateur me dépose une coupe dans les mains. Immédiatement je pense à ma mère qui serait scandalisée par le fait que mon père me laisse m'abreuver d'alcool.

-"Profites-en, elle n'est pas là." Il me dit en devinant ma pensée.

Il me juge du regard et ajoute plus sérieusement.

-"Reste tout de même raisonnable."

Le but est de blablater avec des financiers potentiels. La séduction par les mots, est un art complexe demandant une incroyable dextérité. Chose que Tom Jedusor manie à la perfection. Il a toujours eu un don pour persuader et rallier les gens à la cause qu'il défend. J'écoute en retrait et tente d'en prendre de la graine. Une poignée de main échangée avec un riche écossais témoigne d'un nouvel accord. Je suis outré par l'incrédulité des personnes, mais après tout il s'agit de défendre un bon fondement. Captivé par ces faits et gestes je ne remarque pas immédiatement qu'un sorcier vêtu d'une robe lilas s'approche.

-"Tom Jedusor, en voilà une surprise, plus personne à sauver d'une attaque imminente ?"

Le sorcier blond colle un sourire étincelant sur son visage. Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Mais la façon dont il s'adresse à mon père suffit à reconnaître en lui de la vantardise.

-"Gilderoy Lockart, que faites-vous ici ?"

-"Et bien tout comme vous, je récolte des profits pour améliorer la sécurité des sorciers." Il répond fièrement.

-"Vraiment ? Les gnomes de jardin prévoient de rassembler une armée ?" Questionne mon père avec un sourire sadique.

C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à me retenir de rire et je m'étrangle en avalant une gorgée du liquide sucré. Je le reconnais maintenant, d'après mes parents cet homme est un charlatan. Il est l'auteur de nombreux best-seller dont il est lui-même le héros. Non blessé par mon attitude le lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur poursuit sur le ton de la conversation.

-"Figurez vous que le dégnomage est un procédé très complexe. Bien évidemment cela ne m'a été d'aucune utilité pour vaincre le spectre de la mort."

-"Cela va de soi. Il est tout de même dommage que les personnes témoins de vos exploits _oublient_ vos aventures..."

-"Et bien ce sont des choses qui arrivent, certains perdent la raison face à toutes ces horreurs."

-"C'est malheureux, je suis sûr qu'ils auraient pleins de choses à nous raconter." Rétorque Tom.

Pendant ce temps, Cornelius Fudge notre premier ministre était venu à leur rencontre.

-"Mr Lockart, j'ignorais que vous étiez présent..." Commence l'homme au chapeau melon.

-"Oui, j'ai voulu faire la surprise, je me doutais bien que vous auriez besoin de mon aide."

-"Oui, oui ... Hum et bien saviez vous que Mrs Tourdesac est présente ?"

-"Non ! Je l'ignorais ! Merlin il faut absolument que je lui raconte ma rencontre avec un vampire. Excusez-moi Mr le ministre."

-"Je vous en prie, faites donc ..." Réplique Fudge soulagé.

Gilderoy Lockart s'est donc éloigné afin d'ennuyer un autre sorcier avec ses histoires. Enfin libéré de l'homme le ministre s'est adressé à mon père.

-"Ah ! Mr Jedusor comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes venu seul ? Je n'aperçois pas votre ravissante épouse." Interroge l'homme.

-"Mr le ministre. Non elle n'a pas pu se joindre à nous, je suis venu accompagner de mon fils."

Afin de confirmer ses paroles, le directeur des Aurors me pousse en avant afin de me présenter.

-"Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Vous ne me l'auriez pas présenté que je l'aurais deviné ! Enchanté jeune homme, quel est votre nom ?"

-"Coba, Mr le ministre." Je m'exprime impressionné.

-"Bien bien, en quelle année êtes-vous Coba ?"

-"Je termine actuellement ma troisième année." Je souris aimablement.

-"Troisième c'est encore tôt pour savoir ce que vous souhaitez faire plus tard. Vous avez des idées ? Ou bien suivre les pas de votre père ?"

-"Je n'ai pas encore d'idées précises mais j'aimerais beaucoup inventer des sortilèges."

-"Voilà un projet ambitieux ! Écoutez vous m'avez l'air d'un garçon sérieux, nous avons justement un département sur la recherche de nouveaux enchantements, que diriez-vous de venir effectuer un stage cet été ? Cela vous aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair sur votre avenir ?"

Premièrement, je pense avoir mal compris, puis le regard d'encouragement de mon père me confirme que tout ceci est bien réel. Le ministère accepte rarement des stagiaires, cela dépend des départements. Conscient de ma chance, ravi je lui réponds.

-"J'en serais honoré !"

-"Parfait, Tom vous aurez qu'à passer avant les vacances afin de tout mettre en ordre."

-"Je n'y manquerais pas Mr le ministre." Répond Tom Jedusor en serrant la main de Fudge.

Trop perturbé, mais surtout heureux, j'avais fait abstraction de mon environnement. J'écoutais les discussions d'une oreille discrète. Mais un petit coup dans mes côtes m'a vite ramené à la réalité.

-"Jedusor, décidément en ce moment on se rencontre souvent."

La voix féminine n'est autre que celle de Grace Potter. Or ma surprise ne s'arrête pas là, afin de me saluer la rouquine m'embrasse. Les joues en feu je jette une œillade à mon père qui est à un mètre de moi. J'aperçois vaguement ses sourcils en forme circonflexe, puis il se détourne afin de me laisser tranquille.

-"Euh, bonjour ?" J'interviens confus par ce qui vient de se passer.

-"Relaxe, c'est juste que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie la dernière fois."

-"Oh et bien tout ça n'était pas nécessaire. Un simple merci aurait suffi." Je réplique beaucoup plus confiant.

-"Indubitablement, j'espère au moins de ne pas t'avoir importuné." Elle souligne dédaigneusement.

-"Non, loin de là." J'ajoute avec un clin d'œil.

Satisfait je la vois à son tour mal à l'aise, content de moi j'aborde un sourire en coin.

-"Alors, comme ça on participe aux récoltes de fonds ?" Elle demande avec une touche d'ironie.

-"Tout comme toi."

-"Oui, chaque année mon frère et moi y avons le droit. Mais c'est la première fois que je t'y vois."

-"Et bien certaines choses changent..."

-"Je vois, le grand Jedusor est toujours aussi mystérieux."

-"Ou bien il n'y rien de plus à savoir." Je m'interpose.

-"Pourtant, il me semble bien, que tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'ignorais à ton sujet ?"

Elle vient de m'avoir à mon propre jeux. Je patiente, c'est inévitable cette fille est bien trop curieuse à mon goût.

-"Qui étaient les personnes qui sont venus te chercher à la gare ?"

-"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?" Je demande prudemment.

-"Car comme tu dois t'en douter je suis une personne curieuse." Elle me chuchote.

Après tout elle le saura bien tôt ou tard.

-"Mes grands-parents." Je réponds entre mes dents.

-"Ta grand-mère est une sorcière, elle vient certainement d'une grande lignée ?" Elle affirme plus qu'elle me questionne.

-"C'est certain." Je réplique froidement.

-"Tu ne me diras pas de quelle famille tu descends ?"

-"Non." Je lui claque sèchement.

J'essaie de me contrôler, pas besoin d'un scandale au milieu du ministère de la magie.

-"Tu pourrais peut-être te mêler de tes affaires pour changer ? Je lui propose.

-"Je pourrais en effet, mais tu es une personne _intéressante_..."

-"Donc tu vas me harceler jusqu'à ce que tu saches tout de moi." Je révèle avec un rire amer.

-"Peut être pas tout, mais certains points."

-"Et bien je te déconseille de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu pourrais le regretter." Je menace.

-"Il y a une chose que je sais à ton sujet, tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu voudrais que je le crois." Elle me murmure à l'oreille.

Puis elle est partie en me laissant en plan. Elle est vraiment étrange comme fille. Je ne comprends rien. J'ai beau réfléchir j'ignore pourquoi elle souhaite connaître autant de choses à mon sujet. Je ne suis même pas populaire, pourquoi voudrait-elle ruiner ma réputation. Par jalousie peut être. Mais sa dernière phrase ne colle pas avec mes interprétations. Tant pis, je ne vais pas me torturer l'esprit pour une idiote pareille. Tandis que nous rejoignons notre maison mon père intervient.

-"Qui c'était ? La fille rousse ?"

Il est méfiant et je sais pourquoi. Si j'étais en _copinage_ avec elle, il s'y opposerait formellement. Et je suis certain que la pureté du sang n'y est pas pour rien. Ma mère est plus tolérante ; pas lui. Mais comme il ne s'agit pas du tout de ça, je décide de le rassurer.

-"Grace Potter, une fille complètement folle."

De cette façon j'ai mis un terme à la conversation. Pas la peine de développement sur une personne aillant si peu d'intérêt.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 30/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Quitter le chemin

-"Essaye d'écrire un peu plus souvent à ta mère s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas toi qui es obligé de supporter ses crises d'angoisses à la maison."

Le dernier sermon de mon père avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express m'arrache une plainte à peine audible pour les personnes aux alentours. En revanche, elle n'a pas échappé à mon géniteur.

-"Bon sang Coba, ce n'est pas compliqué tu lui racontes ta journée de temps en temps et elle sera contente ..." Ajoute ce dernier agacé.

-"Ouais... J'essayerai d'y penser."

Je déteste les manies de ma mère, toujours à vouloir des nouvelles des gens. Enfin je ferai un effort, car j'imagine aisément le cauchemar de mon père. Celui-ci me dit au revoir rapidement avant de s'éclipser. Suite aux derniers jours de congés qu'il avait passé en ma compagnie, une masse considérable de paperasse s'était accumulée sur son bureau. Si bien que j'avais fallu me rendre à la gare tout seul.

Le couloir du train est rempli d'élèves avides de retrouver leurs amis. Les conversations enthousiastes des dernières vacances font ressortir une ambiance de prospérité. Il est difficile de se frayer un chemin dans tout ce grabuge. Un petit première année trop occupé à raconter ses péripéties me rentre dedans.

-"Regarde où tu vas !" Je lui vocifère.

J'entends vaguement un pardon, puis le petit Poufsoufle terrorisé s'enfuit avec ses camarades. Quelle bande de crétin, incapable de se tenir correctement en société.

-"Tu n'as pas perdu tes vieilles habitudes, toujours en train d'effrayer les autres ..."

Encore elle, à croire qu'elle me suit. Je lâche un soupir et lève les yeux au ciel. Grace sourit face à mon habitude.

-"Dommage que ça ne fonctionne pas avec toi." Je rétorque.

Malgré cela elle me tire la langue de façon tout à fait puérile, je hausse les sourcils blasé par ce geste de gaminerie. Je passe devant elle sans m'attarder. Notre confrontation au ministère m'a conforté dans mon choix ; c'est-à-dire prendre mes distances avec elle.

Sur le trajet j'observe le paysage à travers la fenêtre de notre compartiment. En ce mois de mai les rayons de soleil commencent à refaire leur apparition. Jack et Bruce se disputent au sujet des vendeurs de baguette magique.

-"Ollivander c'est le mieux je te dis !" Réplique Jack.

-"Ah oui ? Comment tu le sais ? Tu as déjà testé ailleurs ?" Demande Lestrange.

-"Pourtant, tu as toi-même acheté la tienne au chemin de traverse Bruce ?"

Il s'agit d'une question rhétorique, en effet nous y avions été ensemble le jour de nos 11 ans.

-"Ouais, enfin Ollivander n'est pas le seul au monde à vendre des bonnes baguettes."

-"En tout cas toute ma famille a été chez lui, même mes sœurs vont y aller l'année prochaine." Contredit Jack.

-"Tes sœurs entrent à Poudlard en septembre ?" Je l'interroge surpris.

J'avais déjà aperçu les sœurs jumelles de mon ami, mais leur aspect juvénile ne m'avait pas aidé à envisager leurs entrées au collège.

-"Oui, c'est une certitude, vu le nombre d'accidents magiques qu'elles ont eu cette année."

-"Quelle plaie, je vais devoir me taper Bran moi aussi..." Se plaint Bruce.

Je ris à la remarque de Lestrange et je réponds.

-"J'aime bien Brandon, il est plutôt cool ton frangin."

-"Parle pour toi, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu à le supporter plus de 24 heures !"

-"Il doit toujours être moins chiant que ta grande sœur." Se moque Anderson.

-"Ça c'est clair, cette année de tranquillité sera la seul de ma scolarité !"

Un sourire aux lèvres je repense à la sœur de Bruce, elle avait obtenu ses Apsic l'année précédente. La jeune fille était assez effrayante ; beaucoup de points communs avec sa mère. Et surtout assez embêtante avec Bruce.

-"Mon pote je t'envie, fils unique ça doit être le pied..." Ajoute Bruce rêveur.

Je lui envoie un clin d'œil pour seule réponse. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Mais connaissant mon père, je soupçonne que ma mère avait dû batailler pour m'avoir. Comment dire, l'homme ne possède pas la fibre paternelle. Perdu dans mes réflexions mon estomac me ramène à la réalité. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris de confiseries lorsque le chariot était passé. Les deux goinfres ont déjà tout empiffré. Je me lève près à partir à la recherche de la dame aux confiseries.

-"Je vais me chercher à manger." Je déclare à mes amis.

-"Ramène moi un paquet de chocogrenouille !"

-"Et moi des patacitrouilles."

-"Allez-vous faire cuire une bouse de dragon." Je rétorque en claquant la porte.

Je progresse dans le couloir silencieux, bien loin de l'effervescence de ce matin. Durant mon chemin je distingue des élèves aux travers les vitres des compartiments. Certains se régalent de bonbons, je dois être sur la bonne voie. Enfin je perçois le crissement des roues du chariot, soulagé je m'y presse. Mais je grince des dents lorsque je reconnais ceux qui y patientent déjà.

-"Une baguette au réglisse avec un paquet de Berthie Crochus et ... Euh tu veux quoi Harry ?"

Lorsque arrive mon tour, je tends une oreille discrète. Les deux garçons échangent quelques mots dans mon dos. Avec agacement je constate qu'ils m'attendent.

-"Une minute ... Je voudrais lui parler..." Murmure Black.

-"Arrête... la paix." Chuchote Harry.

-"Ta sœur... Même."

-"Pas mes affaires !" Réprime Potter plus fort.

Je remercie la vendeuse et me tourne dans leur direction. Je perçois les bruits du chariot qui s'éloignent.

-"Jedusor... Si tu as cinq minutes j'aimerais te parler." Me demande mon ennemi.

-"Non désolé, je n'ai aucune minute à t'accorder." Je lui réponds froidement.

Ma main se resserre sur ma baguette située dans ma poche. J'essaie de contrôler mes émotions, mais la colère reste plus forte. Deux contre un, il pense peut-être m'amadouer.

-"Et bien moi je crois bien que si !" Il avance d'un pas menaçant.

-"Gaïus, ça suffit !"

Harry vient de retenir Black par le bras, bien qu'il soit plus grand que lui.

-"Tu es sérieux ? C'est ta sœur je te signale, ce Serpentard est vile !"

-"Elle est assez grande, elle fait ce qu'elle veut Gaïus !" Réprimande Harry.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, qu'est-ce que ces deux-là se sont imaginés ? Les yeux remplis de rancœur mon ennemi m'adresse la parole de manière agressive.

-"Je te préviens Jedusor, reste loin de Grace. Tu es perfide et je t'interdis de lui adresser la parole ! Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te le ferais regretter crois-moi !"

-"C'est une menace Black ?" Je susurre.

-"Exactement."

-"Si j'étais à ta place je me renseignerais un peu plus sur la situation. Après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle me court après... Mais soit tranquille la prochaine fois je lui dirai qu'entre nous deux ce n'est plus possible vu que tu es jaloux ..."

Il l'avait bien cherché, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le provoquer. Après tout cet idiot l'a bien mérité. Mais suite à ma provocation Black me bouscule avec une force impressionnante, la poignée de porte percuté par mon dos m'arrache une plainte. Je m'empare de ma baguette, prêts à jeter un maléfice, mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Mes pieds quittent le sol, je pense d'abord que mon ennemi a été plus rapide que moi, mais celui-ci s'écrase lui-même sur moi. Trimballé dans tous les sens, je comprends enfin ; le Poudlard Express déraille.

 _ **Voulez- vous la suite ? :) Merci pour votre lecture !**_

* * *

 _Corrigé le 31/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Une Belle Aventure

**_Voilà la suite pour toi Chloemanga ;) Merci aux lecteurs qui suivent mon histoire, j'aurai plaisir à connaitre vos impressions, alors n'hésitez pas je vous répondrai._**

* * *

Mes poumons cherchent désespérément de l'oxygène. L'environnement qui m'entoure ne suit aucune logique. Tout est inversé, un lampadaire grésille à mon oreille. Pourquoi je n'arrive toujours pas à respirer ? Mon esprit cherche une explication logique, tout s'enchaîne. Black m'avait agressé puis il y a eu un choc, j'ai été projeté. Alors, je comprends, le choc sur le dos m'a coupé le souffle. Aussitôt cette pensée une bouffée d'air remplie ma gorge. Après ma prise de conscience je me lève prudemment. Mon cœur s'accélère, je ne comprends toujours pas la situation. J'analyse en regardant autour de moi. Potter aide Black à se relever, ils ont des égratignures mais rien de sérieux. Le wagon dans lequel nous sommes s'est retourné, si bien que le sol se trouve désormais au plafond. Je perçois des cris de tous les sens, nous ne sommes donc pas un cas à part, tous les passagers sont concernés. Une odeur de brûlé assaillit mes narines. Il ne faut pas rester ici. Je pointe ma baguette vers les fenêtres du wagon.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !?" Hurle Potter.

-"Tu n'entends pas les cris dehors ? Il se passe quelque chose, il ne faut pas rester ici."

Je vois les deux Gryffondors échanger un regard paniqué puis il acquiesce à mon attention. Toute façon je ne leur demandais pas l'autorisation.

-"Confringo !"

Mon maléfice parvient facilement à exploser les vitres, sans un regard derrière moi je franchis la barrière nous séparant du dehors.

Je suis horrifié parce que je découvre. Tout le train a basculé sur le flanc ou bien sur le toit. Les incidents techniques n'arrivent jamais, tout cela n'est pas normal. Des élèves ont eu la même idée que moi, certain son déjà dehors et observe le cauchemar s'étalant devant nos yeux.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis préfet en chef, j'ai envoyé un hibou d'urgence afin de prévenir de la situation, restez calme ..."

Personne n'écoute le garçon aux lunettes en écaille de crocodile. Je cherche une explication en regardant les horizons. Puis comme sortie d'un mauvais rêve, un étudiant répond à nos pires craintes.

-"SAUVEZ VOUS ! GRINDEWALD !"

Soudain une armée surgit dans un fracas de transplanage et tout le monde panique. Le malheureux ayant eu le courage de nous prévenir est Stupefixié, les plus téméraires commencent à engager des duels contre les sbires du mage noir. Les autres prennent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuient vers les collines qui nous entourent. Je suis comme hypnotisé par les événements. Ces hommes ne sont pas les seuls à être présent, il a fait lui-même le déplacement. Geller Grindewald régit parmi ses partisans. Le mage est grand élancé, son visage est encadré par une chevelure argentée. Sa baguette magique entre les mains, il ne prend pas part au combat, ses yeux dévisage chaque élève, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

-"Specto patronum !"

Brusquement je reprends conscience, le froid me glace le sang. Un cerf argenté me frôle pour venir s'écraser contre la horde de détraqueurs. L'effet se dissipe rapidement, mais au vu du nombre des gardiens d'Azkaban un seul patronus ne fera pas le poids.

-"Aide moi ! Pense à un souvenir heureux !" Me supplie Potter.

La main tremblante je lève ma baguette dans leur direction. Pensé heureuse, comment en obtenir dans de telles circonstances. En cet instant je souhaite plus que jamais que mes parents soient présents. Mes parents... De toutes mes force je me concentre sur leurs visages. Je laisse ce souvenir m'envahir et m'écrie.

-"SPECTO PATRONUM !"

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappe de la bouche de mon voisin, j'ouvre les yeux doucement. Cette fois-ci il n'y a pas de poussière argentée devant moi, non devant moi se trouve le roi des serpents ; un basilic. Il est gigantesque, sa langue siffle entre ses dents acérées. Mon Patronus attend mes ordres.

-" _Attaque !_ " Je lui siffle.

Le basilic claque sa mâchoire de manière menaçante et s'élance furibond vers les détraqueurs. J'ignore pendant combien de temps nous les avons repoussés, mais lorsque nous avons fini, épuisé je constate que la situation autour de nous ne s'est pas arrangée. Nous sommes de pauvres étudiants face à de redoutable sorciers expert en magie noire.

Avec stupeur je constate que les troupes se rapprochent dans notre direction. À leur tête l'homme qui a hanté mes cauchemars. Morfin Gaunt s'avance, il me dévisage avec un air de meurtrier. Je me retourne près à m'enfuir mais c'est peine perdu. Nous sommes encerclés. Black et Grace sont en plein combat contre un homme de Grindewald. A son sourire narquois je constate qu'il se joue de ses deux adversaires. Dans une telle situation tout est autorisée, c'est donc sans complexe que je lui envoie un maléfice qui aurait probablement causé mon exclusion définitive de Poudlard.

Une lumière jaune s'échappe de ma baguette, l'homme s'écroule au sol avec des hurlements stridents. Le corps affligé de convulsions il tente de s'arracher les yeux. Ses lamentations ne m'atteignent pas, je fais volte face tout en réservant le même sort à nos assaillants. Avec désespoir tous les étudiants se défendent d'arrache-pied.

Un autre sorcier s'approche, à l'aide d'une roulade sur le flanc, j'évite de justesse son Doloris. Fou de rage je lui envoie un autre maléfice trouvé dans un livre sur le bureau de mon père. Un sphère englobe son visage et je prends plaisir à le regarder souffrir. Il y a de la fumée à la surface du globe, il est en train de brûler à vif.

-"Ça suffit !"

Par le biais d'une puissance incroyable nous sommes tous désarmés ; les Potter, Black, Granger et Weasley. Certains de mes camarades perdent l'équilibre sous le choc du sortilège. D'un coup de baguette le mage noir libère son combattant de ma sphère. Son visage est rouge de cloque d'où un liquide blanchâtre s'écoule. Grindewald s'intéresse à chacun de nous avant de s'adresser à Morfin.

-"C'est lequel ?"

Pour toute réponse Morfin Gaunt me crache au visage. J'entends les rires amusés des sbires. Lentement je m'essuie d'un revers de main. La haine fait trembler tout mon corps, j'aurais cru cela impossible quelques jours plus tôt, mais maintenant je ne ressens aucune peur, juste une envie malsaine de meurtre.

-" _Tu es mort._ " Je siffle.

-"Sale moldu." Il me provoque.

D'un coup je déverse ma magie sur lui. Morfin écarquille les yeux surpris et attrape sa propre gorge. Comme habité par un démon je n'ai plus qu'une envie ; qu'il souffre. Mais conscient de mon acte ce dernier se jette sur moi. Subitement je me retrouve en position de faiblesse une dague sous la gorge.

-"Arrêté ! Je vous en supplie !" Pleure Grace.

Grindewald s'approche pour me regarder. Au travers ses yeux je distingue une émotion étonnante au vu de la situation ; de la fascination.

-"Morrrfin, on ne tue pas le garrrçon tout de suite."

-"Vous m'aviez dit qu'il serait à moi !" Vocifère Gaunt.

-"Dommage, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je ne voulais pas en arrrriver là."

Sur ces paroles le mage dirige sa baguette vers mon grand oncle, au ralentit je vois le sortilège de la mort l'atteindre en pleine tête. J'entends des cris de panique. Il s'étale en poids mort sur moi. Stupéfait je l'écarte de moi et me redresse.

Je fixe l'homme qui vient d'abattre de sang froid un homme sans défense. Ce n'est pas son air de nonchalance qui m'effraie le plus non, c'est le fait qu'il soit capable d'envoyer un sortilège de la mort sans même prononcer la formule.

-"Parrrdonne moi, j'ai cru comprrrendre que vous n'entrrretenez pas de bon rapporrrt familiaux tous les deux. Je suis certain que tu ne m'en voudrrras pas."

Il sourit, comme s'il attendait un quelconque signe de reconnaissance de ma part.

-"Forrrmidable, comme dirrrait un vieux jarrrgon moldu, deux pourrr le prrrix d'un. Les Potter, une famille dont il n'est pas difficile de retrouver la trace. En revanche, pour ce qui est de toi, même les arrrchives ne m'ont pas beaucoup aidé. C'est vrrrai qui aurrrait crrru que les Prevell se serrraient associés au Serrrpent. Enfin je ne suis pas venu, pour papoter avec vous. Je souhaite récupérrrer deux objects, qui sont indéniablement en votre possession. En effet en tant qu'hérrritier légitime, enfin pour ce qui est des Potter du moins, ces rrreliques doivent être en votre possession."

-"Nous ne savons pas de quoi vous voulez parler." Répond Harry Potter.

-"Vrrraiment ? Dans ce cas tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que mes hommes fouillent vos bagages ?"

D'un claquement de doigts il ordonne à ses partisans d'entreprendre les recherches.

-"Et toi Jedusorrr ? Pourrrquoi ne pas me dirrre dirrrectement où elle se trouve ?"

Je ne réponds pas, tout d'abord parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi il parle, puis enfin parce que je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

-"Bien, pas très causant, ne t'en fais pas j'irrrai dirrrectement interrrrogé ta mère, d'après les dirrres il s'agit d'une femme tout à fait exquise."

Il vient de toucher mon point faible ; ne jamais s'en prendre à ma mère. Rageusement je tente de lui donner un coup de poing, mais il le contre aisément. Désormais il m'empoigne par le col baguette pointée sur mon cœur.

-"Tsss, ne fait pas l'enfant. Ton pèrrre est intouchable, alors j'avais espérrré que tu puisses me fourrrnir les inforrrmations dont j'avais besoin. Ainsi je ne ferrrai aucun mal à personne, tu as ma parole. Alors, dis-moi où est la pierre !"

-"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler."

Ma respiration se saccade, je sais pertinemment que ma réponse ne va pas le satisfaire.

-"Quel dommage, éliminer un si grand potentiel est regrrrettable. Mais aprrrès tout, tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité..."

-"Arrêtez ! Si vous le tuez vous n'aurez plus aucune monnaie d'échange !" S'oppose Harry Potter.

Je prends conscience qu'il s'agit de mes derniers instants. Et j'éprouve de la reconnaissance envers le Gryffondor, jusqu'au bout il aura tenté de sauver ma vie. Granger et Grace pleurent, c'est idiot, elles ne sont pas concernées. Je concentre mes souvenirs sur mes parents, espérant que leurs visages seront les derniers que je verrais. Ma pauvre mère, j'espère qu'elle s'en sortira, elle devra être forte. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, seulement d'oublier.

-"Désolé, mais je ne marrrchande pas, Jedusorrr préparrre toi à mourir, des dernièrrres parrroles à parrrtager ?"

Concentré sur mes souvenirs, je réponds d'une voix déterminée et heureuse.

-"La mort doit être une belle aventure."

* * *

 _Corrigé le 31/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Les règles du jeu

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Comme si le temps jouait contre nous, tous nos souvenirs les plus précieux deviennent flous, on a beau s'accrocher aux moindres détails, on _oublie_. Quand il n'y a plus d'espoir, il nous reste un unique souhait ; ne pas souffrir. L'inconnu est terrifiant et tout autant passionnant. Je prends ma respiration pour la dernière fois.

-"Ce n'était pas très intelligent de t'attaquer à mes élèves Geller."

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement, une dernière lueur d'espoir me redonne la force de lutter. Albus Dumbledore se tient à nos côtés, baguette pointée vers le mage noir. Lorsque Grindewald a reconnu notre directeur, il a décidé d'utiliser une nouvelle technique. Dorénavant il se sert de moi comme bouclier. Son bras est crocheté autour de ma gorge, puis sur ses gardes il commence à s'éloigner doucement.

-"Albus ... Quel plaisirrr de te revoirrr après tant d'années... Allons, allons tu sais bien que ce que je fais est pourrr le bien de tous." Déclare Grindewald.

Suite aux paroles du mage noir, une tristesse est subitement perceptible sur le visage de l'homme aux lunettes demi-lune.

-"Relâche le garçon, il ne te sera d'aucune utilité dans ta quête."

-"Tu te trrrompes, vois-tu, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le retrouver... Je suis si prrroche du but."

Essayant tant bien que mal d'éloigner son bras, j'aperçois que les Aurors sont eux aussi arrivés. Plusieurs combats se déroulent sur la plaine. Il n'y a plus que moi et Grindewald face à Dumbledore. D'ailleurs le mage prend conscience que les événements ne lui sont plus favorables, car il resserre sa prise puis observe les horizons à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

-"Laisse-le s'en aller, c'est entre toi et moi Geller."

-"Ah ah ah ! Pauvrrre idiot, j'ai la baguette Albus, tu ne pourrras pas me vaincrrre ! Et puis je ne te veux aucun mal mon vieil ami..."

Dumbledore lève les mains en signe de paix et enchaîne.

-"Bien, personne ne veut aucun mal à personne ici. Le garçon est innocent Geller."

-"Innocent ? Tu accueilles de drrrôles d'élèves dans ton établissement Albus. Je ne savais pas que vous y autorrrisiez la magie noirrr maintenant ? Mérrrite-t-il de vivrrre ? Après tout il a prrresque rendu fou deux de mes hommes ..."

-"Je crois que tu es bien placé pour savoir ce que les Hommes sont capables de réaliser sous la colère. Il y a des choses que l'on peut regretter."

Des hommes de chaque camps se regroupent autour des deux sorciers. Près de Dumbledore je reconnais quelques Aurors dont Maugrey Fol-Oeil et James Potter. Il protège sa progéniture et observe le spectacle impuissant. Les partisans du mage noir eux se préparent en position d'attaque. Au moindre mouvement la bataille recommencera.

-"Je ne regrrrette strrrictement rien."

La voix de Grindewald a claqué dans l'air tel un fouet.

-"Il y a tellement de choses dont tu es incapable de comprendre..."

-"Toujourrrs aussi sentimentale mon cherrr Albus."

La pression atmosphérique devient plus pesante. Tout le monde s'affronte du regard, personne n'ose faire un geste.

-"Je le dirais une seule fois. Lâche-le _immédiatement._ "

Je suis tellement heureux en cet instant que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Mon père est là, habité par la haine, sa voix est menaçante. Il ne me regarde pas un seul instant, il est concentré sur les mouvements du mage noir.

-"Tiens, tiens, tiens, n'est-ce pas forrrmidable ? Regarrrde ton _papa_ est venu assister à ton exécution !"

De manière agressive il attrape ma mâchoire pour me forcer à croiser les yeux de mon père. Celui-ci refuse toujours de me regarder et émet un sifflement menaçant face aux agissements de mon agresseur.

-"Comme je suis d'humeurrr miséricorrrde je vais t'accorrrder ta dernièrrre volonté."

Puis il me relâche d'un coup. Je suis plaqué au sol et de façon humiliante il appuie son pied sur mon crâne. Je cherche désespérément un moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin.

-"Voilà je l'ai lâché ! Maintenant je vais lui écrrraser sa petite cerrrvelle si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux."

-"Attention Grindewald, quand je t'attraperai, je ne contenterai pas de te tuer..." Menace Tom Jedusor.

Soudain un objet brillant attire mon intention près du cadavre de Morfin. La dague, si j'arrive à m'en emparer peut être je pourrais faire diversion. Mon plan en tête je rencontre les yeux bleus de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de mon imagination mais j'aperçois un léger signe affirmatif de sa part. Puis comme pour me donner une chance il décide de s'exprimer.

-"Dis-moi Geller, qui s'était ? _Toi ou moi_ ?"

Grindewald est complètement désarçonné, un tout petit moment d'hésitation et il abaisse légèrement sa baguette. C'est mon feu vert, je me dégage de son pied et d'un mouvement rapide j'attrape la dague et la plante de toutes mes forces dans son pied.

-"AARGGGHHHH !"

Ce n'est pas un cri ,mais un hurlement de douleur qui s'échappe de la gorge de l'homme. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîne, les sorciers s'attaquent les uns les autres. Pendant que j'essaie de m'échapper je distingue successivement un éclair vert et la dague. Étrangement le sortilège de la mort m'a dévié, en revanche le poignard m'entaille profondément la joue. Un liquide chaud ruissèle le long de mon visage, mais j'ignore complètement la douleur. Car, le mage noir s'avance dans ma direction, enragé. Puis soudain mon père et Dumbledore s'interposent entre nous.

Maintenant plus personne ne discute. Tout d'un coup de la fumée noire traverse le corps de Grindewald. Du moins c'est ce que je crois distinguer avant de m'apercevoir que c'était mon géniteur qui venait de voler comme il savait si bien le faire. Alors, Tom exécute un maléfice si rapide que son adversaire n'a pas le temps de hisser un bouclier suffisamment efficace. Quatre de ses phalanges sont sectionnées et tombe au sol tel un jeu d'osselets. Un autre cri de douleur lui échappe.

-"Je t'avais prévenu, je ne contenterai pas de te tuer ..." Susurre l'Auror.

Dumbledore participe au combat et les sorts fusent dans tous les sens. Sans l'entière mobilité de sa main, Grindewald parvient tout de même à soutenir le duel. Il est impossible de le nier, le mage est un puissant sorcier. Le directeur de Poudlard fidèle à lui-même combat par le biais de la magie blanche. Celle-ci est tout à fait surprenante, d'un mouvement de poignet Grindewald se retrouve assaillît d'une multitude de papillon. Mais la magie noire parvient à contrer beaucoup de ces sorts, ainsi les insectes se retrouvent rapidement calcinés au sol. D'un seul coup, mon père se retrouve encerclé par une boule de feu, je me redresse pour lui venir en aide, mais un bras m'encercle m'empêchant de tout mouvement.

-"Lâchez-moi !" Je vocifère à l'encontre de Dumbledore.

Je me débats de toutes mes forces, ne me souciant guère des coups que je lui donne. La joie de Grindewald est insupportable, il s'esclaffe en regardant l'homme brûler. Pourquoi personne ne l'aide ? J'essaye toujours de me dégager lorsqu'un sort d'enchaînement me percute. Je suis d'abord surpris, mais quand j'aperçois le directeur me dépasser je comprends. Il m'a envoyé ce maléfice pour reprendre son duel. Le mage doit alors reporter son intention sur le sorcier. Ainsi le feu cesse et avec soulagement je constate que mon père est en parfaite santé. Bien qu'il soit noirci à plusieurs endroits. Ses yeux sont désormais rouges de colère et avec fureur il continue le combat avec Dumbledore. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire des chaînes invisibles, j'observe le spectacle tout en suppliant Merlin de leur venir en aide. Grindewald commence à perdre son avantage, tous ses gestes sont plus lents et moins précis.

Mais subitement comme un lâche il énonce un ordre à ses partisans, regarde sa main meurtri et déclare.

-"Les règles du jeu sont données, que le meilleurrr gagne."

Puis en parfaite synchronisation tous les sbires et lui-même transplane.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 01/01/2016  
_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	22. Chapitre 22 : L'Ordre

_**Bonjour tout le monde, bonne lecture ;) !**_

* * *

J'avais espéré ne jamais retourner dans cette pièce. Malgré la beauté du lieu, je me sens mal à l'aise entre ces mystérieux objets. Dumbledore a insisté pour que les Jedusor et les Potter se réunissent dans son bureau. Après ce que je venais de traverser j'avais qu'un seul souhait ; rentrer chez moi. Juste de la tranquillité, avec ma famille. Car je savais très bien qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir me réconforter. Il s'agissait d'une sensation bizarre, car en face du mage noir je n'avais pas ressenti la moindre peur. Uniquement une surprenante envie de pouvoir et de domination. Je m'effrayais à avoir pris plaisir face à la souffrance de mes adversaires. Était-ce normal ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucune personne que je haïssais à ce point, sauf Black peut être.

Le vieillard est installé à son bureau et renseigne les personnes présentes des différents événements. La famille Potter est assise sur des fauteuils face au directeur. Mon père et moi sommes en retrait dans un coin de la pièce. Moi assis sur un tabouret et Tom les bras croisés devant lui. Il observe le bureau avec un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres. Apparemment il existe une autre personne dans cette pièce, qui n'est pas heureuse d'être ici.

Isolés, nous écoutons tout de même les paroles de Dumbledore. Grindewald avait attaqué le ministère afin d'obtenir des données confidentielles sur les familles de sorciers. Selon le directeur, le mage cherchait les héritiers d'une ancienne famille. Ainsi le rapprochement avec les Potter fut évident, grande lignée de sang pur qu'ils étaient. En revanche, il avait eu des difficultés à trouver la deuxième ; les Gaunt qui selon l'arbre généalogique était éteins. À ce moment précis j'ai apprécié qu'il ne nous associe pas à mon grand oncle devant les autres. Le directeur avait juste précisé que Morfin était cet hériter. Ainsi silencieusement j'ai aussi deviné que Morfin avait aisément conduit Grindewald sur notre piste ; les Jedusor. Alors, Grindewald cherchait des reliques qui étaient apparemment en possession des héritiers. Voulant faire pression sur les parents, voilà pourquoi il s'était attaqué au Poudlard Express.

Après des échanges courtois, les Potter sont gentiment congédiés. Dumbledore souhaite nous parler en privé et cela n'annonce rien de bon. Avant de sortir Grace m'adresse un sourire, mais ma mâchoire crispée m'empêche d'y répondre. Une fois seul il y a quelques minutes de silence, puis le directeur prend la parole.

-"Il semblerait que Morfin est fait la rencontre de Grindewald le jour où il a essayé de pénétrer dans le château. Geller a donc pu obtenir toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait par son biais. I n'était qu'un pion de plus pour lui. En général il ne prend pas la peine de discuter avec les personnes, il les tue directement sauf s'il souhaite obtenir quelque chose de leur part. Je pense avoir deviné que vous descendez de la famille Gaunt, Tom."

Désolé, une erreur est survenue. Veuillez essayer d'actualiser la page.

Il ne s'agit pas d'une question, l'homme croise ses grandes mains devant ses yeux bleus. Mon père ne répond pas et patiente.

-"La relique en question doit être en possession de l'un de vos parents proches ?" Continue l'homme.

Tom Jedusor se racle la gorge avant de déclarer.

-"Il n'y a aucune relique en ma possession qui soit associée à une famille du nom de Peverell."

Les deux grands sorciers s'affrontent du regard un instant.

-"Visiblement un des Peverell s'est lié à votre autredescendant..."

Il sait, j'ignore comment, mais Dumbledore sait que notre ancêtre est Salazar Serpentard. J'en ai l'infime conviction. Les poings serrés de mon père me conforte dans ma conclusion.

-"La relique pourrai être déguisé... Et malencontreusement affilié a Salaz..."

-"Cette relique n'existe pas, ou bien n'est pas en ma possession." Le coupe le directeur des Aurors.

Une tension pesante envahi la pièce. Nous possédons uniquement deux objets ayant appartenu à Serpentard ; un médaillon et une bague. Ultime héritage de notre aïeul offert par ma grand-mère à son fils pour sa majorité. Je me souviens de Grindewald me demandant de lui remettre la pierre. Or je n'ai jamais vu de pierre ressemblant à une relique.

-"Bien, il serait tout de même étonnant que Grindewald se soit trompé ? Vous ne trouvez pas ?" Questionne Albus Dumbledore.

Après quelques instants de réflexion le sorcier répond.

-"L'erreur est humaine."

-"Certes, mais Geller se prend pour tout sauf pour un Homme."

-"Le pouvoir peut parfois donner des _illusions._ " Susurre mon père.

J'ignore si la fatigue me joue des tours, mais à cet instant j'aurais juré d'avoir vu le directeur sourire.

-"J'approuve entièrement vos paroles Tom. Mais je dois vous avertir. Grindewald s'attaque à nos proches les plus chères pour arriver à ses fins. Il n'est pas dans sa nature de perdre. Aujourd'hui il s'en est allé, ce n'est que partie remise. Sa dernière phrase n'est pas anodine. En blessant son orgueil, vous avez déclenché un jeu dangereux. Il reviendra et bien plus fort."

-"Dommage pour lui ; je ne perds jamais."

-"Tom, ceci va bien au-delà de ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer ! Grindewald est un traqueur, tout cela ne vous concerne pas uniquement. Il vous attaquera sur vos points faibles et malheureusement sa cible préférée est la famille."

Mon père aborde désormais un silence inquiétant. Il semble pétrifié. Sa famille ; son seul point faible. Agacé il demande.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!"

-"J'ai bien conscience de vous en demandez beaucoup, mais vous n'aboutirez pas ce combat seul. Nous devons être près lorsqu'il reviendra. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour rassembler les meilleurs éléments possible."

-"Vraiment ? Vous me faites _confiance_ , maintenant ?"

Tous les tableaux du bureau écoutent notre conversation. Certains n'hésitent pas à communiquer en chuchotant avec leur voisin. Avec un air de tristesse le sorcier à la chevelure argenté s'explique.

-"La jeunesse peut parfois nous faire accomplir des choses stupides. J'ai compris que vous aviez trouvé votre voie Tom. Vous me pardonnerez d'avoir été méfiant inutilement. Votre exemple m'avait mis sur mes gardes. Vos similitudes sont tellement incroyables. Après tout je ne suis qu'un vieil homme un tant soit peu paranoïaque. L'accident est clos, je pense avec certitude que vous ne souhaitez pas cela pour lui. J'ai fait une erreur, vous êtes capable de vous intéresser aux gens qui vous entourent. Vous me l'avez prouvé plusieurs fois cette année. Donc oui Tom, je vous fais confiance."

-"Toujours disposé à accorder une deuxième chance à n'importe qui..." Ironise Tom.

-"Du moins en ce qui vous concerne Tom."

Je me sens mis à l'écart dans cette conversation. Il y a des zones d'ombre dont aucun des deux hommes n'envisage d'aborder, sûrement en raison de ma présence. De quel accident il parle ? Honteux je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais questionné mon père sur sa jeunesse. L'imaginer adolescent ne colle pas avec l'image que j'ai de lui. Soudain quelqu'un toque à la porte. Après avoir donné l'autorisation de rentrer, le professeur Rogue s'adresse a Dumbledore.

-"Excusez-moi Monsieur le directeur, Mrs Jedusor est arrivée. Elle souhaiterait accompagner son fils à l'infirmerie, si sa présence n'est pas nécessaire."

Ma mère sort alors de l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne la reconnais pas immédiatement en raison de sa tenue. Elle porte une tunique ornée de dragons d'or ; emblème de sa famille maternelle. Elle revient directement d'Albanie. Je me sens un peu coupable d'être responsable de l'avortement de son raide. Un peu décoiffé, mais toujours aussi élégante elle aborde une mine inquiète et ses yeux sont rougis. Automatiquement je me lève et m'avance dans sa direction.

-"Monsieur ? Puis-je congédier cet élève ?" Reprend Rogue.

Je me tourne vers la personne concernée. Albus Dumbledore est hypnotisé par la nouvelle personne. Surpris et confus, il nous dévisage tous les deux quelques secondes. Son regard est habité, il semble avoir compris une chose dont il est le seul à comprendre.

-"Hum hum, oui oui bien sûr Severus, sa présence n'est pas nécessaire."

Ce jour-là une nouvelle organisation du nom de l'ordre du Phénix fut créé. Le but : œuvrer contre le mage noir. Le ministre Fudge avait minimisé les événements dans le but de préserver l'ambiance prospère de notre société. Il refusait de reconnaître l'emprise de Grindewald sur notre pays. Un long processus de recrutement a alors débuté en toute discrétion. La place de Tom Jedusor au ministère de la magie lui permit d'approcher les meilleurs éléments. La notoriété d'Albus Dumbledore de convaincre les sorciers de se rallier à notre cause. Un mouvement de résistance et d'opposition fut monté en toute discrétion. Ce jour-là tout commença ; la guerre contre Grindelwald.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 01/01/2016  
_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	23. Première partie : Sequel

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Le sorcier était perturbé en raison des nombreux événements, mais pas seulement. Son regard se dirigea, malgré lui, vers son armoire doré. Il hésitait, il devait s'agir d'une erreur, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. L'homme soupira, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait vérifier. Entre ses doigts fins un flacon argenté reposait. Un souvenir qu'il n'avait pas écouté depuis plus de 15 ans. Sur l'étiquette vieillit il était inscrit :

 **29 août 1961 - Prophétie par Sybille Treawney.**

 **Concernés : - X**

D'un geste de la main, une pensine ornée de pierres précieuses se pose sur le bureau d'Albus. Hésitant, l'homme débouche le flacon pour le verser. Puis une voix s'élève dans la pièce.

 _Lorsque le jour de la mort viendra,_

 _L'enfant du dragon d'or naîtra,_

 _Alors le mage noir saura,_

 _Qu'allié ou ennemi il aura._

 _Né du venin et des flammes,_

 _Son pouvoir sera indéniable._

 _Une triste période nous traverserons,_

 _Et jamais nos enfants oublieront._

 _Mais l'espoir viendra,_

 _Lorsque l'appartenance s'inversera,_

 _Alors l'enfant légitime du dragon vaincra,_

 _Le bien ou le mal mais seul son choix comptera_.

Le vieil homme frotta ses yeux d'un geste las. De tous les enfants, il avait fallu que ce soit ce garçon, le fils de celui dont il s'était toujours méfié. Un jeune homme influencé génétiquement par le mal.

 _ **La première partie de cette histoire est terminée, si certain d'entre vous souhaite que je continue à publier la suite n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. N'oubliez pas que les commentaires encouragent énormément les personnes qui les écrivent. Dans tous les cas merci aux lecteurs et à JK Rowling pour le monde fabuleux qu'elle nous a laissé.**_

* * *

 _Corrigé le 01/01/2016_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Rencontres

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Premièrement, merci aux personnes de m'avoir encouragé pour cette histoire. Vos commentaires me font énormément plaisir. Je publie donc la deuxième partie, en espérant que la suite vous plaise encore.**_

* * *

 _Partie 2 : Le tournoi des écoles._

Le début de mes vacances d'été avait filé à une vitesse vertigineuse. Durant le mois de juillet j'avais effectué un stage au ministère de la magie. Ainsi j'avais pu côtoyer de près le département des inventions magiques à mon plus grand bonheur. Participer à l'élaboration d'un pistolet stupefixiant avait été pour moi un grand privilège. Mon investissement ayant été largement apprécié, je fus même invité à revenir l'année suivante. Mr Pinkins, directeur du service m'avait enseigné des enchantements tout bonnement stupéfiants ! Aussi bien que mon carnet de note personnel regorgeait de mes nouvelles idées.

Ainsi comme chaque été, je passe une petite semaine de vacances chez mes grands parents. Je suis actuellement installé tranquillement au bord de la piscine du manoir Jedusor. En raison de la chaleur je n'ai pu résister à l'appel de l'eau fraîche. Encore mouillé par ma dernière nage, je feuillette ce carnet qui ne me quitte plus. Le mélange de formule fléchée donne l'impression d'être en présence des notes d'un savant fou. Un simple moldu n'y comprendrait rien...

-"L'est pô trop chloré la flotte ? Jl'ai mis un bâtonnet hier."

Surpris je sursaute et laisse tomber mon carnet. Ravalant mon injure, je le ramasse et répond au jardinier.

-"Non, elle est parfaite merci."

Franck Bryce est l'homme à tout faire du manoir. De nature curieuse je me méfie de lui. Il ne connaît pas ma vraie nature et c'est pourquoi je me dois d'être discret. Ainsi j'attends qu'il s'éloigne avant de reprendre mes notes, tout en ajoutant quelques commentaires sur une nouvelle page.

L'année précédente fut éprouvante pour la communauté sorcière. Un dangereux mage noir avait attaqué notre société tout en essayant d'imposer ses idées. Mais depuis le dernier accident de mai, le sorcier avait mystérieusement disparu. J'avais été personnellement agressé et menacé par Grindewald, alors contre mon gré le moindre de mes déplacements étaient surveillés de près par mon père. J'étais assez énervé de devoir justifier mes différentes sorties, mais j'avais bien compris que tout cela n'était pas négociable. Ne croyant pas à la disparition du mage, Albus Dumbledore regroupait de talentueux sorciers afin de parer à de nouvelles attaques qu'il croyait imminente. Il y avait quelques réunions auxquelles mon père participait de temps en temps. Malgré la rancœur de mon géniteur envers le directeur de Poudlard, l'homme œuvrait de son mieux pour trouver des personnes se ralliant à notre cause.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître j'avais été soulagé de la disparition d'un des membres de ma famille. Mon grand oncle Morfin Gaunt, ce dernier était un dangereux psychopathe qui voulait me tuer. Nous n'avions organisé aucune cérémonie à son encontre, après tout nous souhaitions qu'une chose ; ne pas être associé aux Gaunt.

-"Je dois passer à la banque, une urgence qui nécessite ma présence. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, tu m'accompagnes ? Comme ça tu auras l'occasion de t'entrainer."

Mon grand-père est un moldu et sa nouvelle lubie est tout autant extravagante. Il a décrété que je passerai mon permis de conduire moldu. Je n'ai pas cherché à argumenter sur son inutilité, après tout c'était de ma faute. Pourquoi il avait fallu que je lui dise que je souhaitais apprendre à conduire ? En tout cas il avait pris tout cela au pied de la lettre et désormais je participe à ce qu'il appelle conduite accompagnée. Mon père était entré dans une colère noire lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance de la chose. Il détestait qu'on manigance dans son dos, mais à mon humble avis c'était surtout parce que son père avait magouillé contre lui. Ses protestations résonnent encore dans mes oreilles "J'éduque mon fils comme je l'entends ! Je te préviens Coba il est hors de question que tu mettes tes mains sur un volant !". J'espérais me sortir de mon engagement mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de ma mère. La traîtresse avait réussi à convaincre mon père de me laisser suivre cette formation. Le compromis était simple mon géniteur ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette histoire, il ne s'agissait pas de son problème.

Souhaitant achever ce séjour dans les meilleures circonstances, je retiens mon soupir d'exaspération et lui répond.

-"Très bien, je vais m'habiller et je te rejoins."

Vêtu d'une chemise légère et d'un short j'accompagne donc mon grand-père au volant du véhicule. L'homme responsable prend son rôle très aux sérieux et commence à m'expliquer toutes les règles de sécurités. Chose qu'il m'a déjà répétée une bonne dizaine de fois. Je mets le contacte et me tourne vers lui.

-"N'oublie pas les distances de sécurité et puis ..."

-"Tu la _boucle_ ?" Je le coupe.

-"Je te demande pardon !?" Répond mon grand-père outré.

Son visage se crispe immédiatement et ses yeux onyx me lancent des éclairs. Après celle de mon père, la colère de mon grand-père est celle que je redoute le plus. Mais je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de jouer sur les mots. Je retiens donc mon sourire et répond avec un air d'innocence.

-"Et bien ta ceinture. Tu m'as bien expliqué qu'il s'agissait de la première chose à vérifier."

-"Ma ceinture ? Hum hum oui, oui et bien allons-y."

Le trajet s'est déroulé sans encombre, j'ai suivi les conseils de l'homme installé à côté de moi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de circulation dans les rues de Londres en plein mois d'août, je n'ai alors aucun mal à exécuter un parfait créneau. Vraiment la conduite moldu est une chose d'une facilité déconcertante, bien loin de la difficulté du transplanage.

-"De mieux en mieux Coba, continue comme cela et c'est dans la poche." Éloge Tom senior.

-"Tu dois être un bon pédagogue !" Je réponds amusé.

Inutile de partager mes vraies pensées, il déteste la magie. Le flatter est un exercice que j'effectue depuis que je suis tout petit en sa présence. Je pense sincèrement qu'il est plus judicieux pour moi d'avoir mon grand-père de mon côté.

Je suis donc discrètement l'homme jusqu'à l'entrée de la banque et c'est alors que reconnais une personne. Évidemment j'aurais souhaité que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-"Jedusor ! En voilà une surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Étonné que je sois accosté l'homme que j'accompagne s'arrête pour toiser mon interlocuteur.

-"Grace Potter toujours là où on s'y attend le moins, je te présente mon grand-père."

Ce dernier bougonne, et salue précipitamment la jeune fille. Il a tout de suite compris que Grace est une fille de mon école, donc selon lui quelqu'un de pas _normal_.

-"Oui et bien enchanté, hum ... Coba je t'attends à l'intérieur."

Je lui fais un signe affirmatif de la tête et l'homme s'éclipse.

-"Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ?" Interroge Grace amusée.

-"Mon grand-père est le directeur de cette banque. Et toi ? Pourtant, il me semble que Gringott n'a pas fait faillite..." Je susurre.

-"Exact, mais je te rappelle que ma mère vient d'une famille moldu, les vieilles habitudes je suppose."

Sur ce, une femme rousse sort du vestibule, le portrait craché de la jeune fille qui se trouve devant moi ; Lily Potter sa mère. Je connais un peu cette dame pour l'avoir côtoyé durant mon stage cet été. La sorcière est en effet la co-directrice du département des inventions.

-"Oh, bonjour Coba, ça y est, le stage est enfin terminé tu peux commencer tes vacances."

-"Oui madame et je compte bien en profiter." Je dis avec un sourire aimable.

La sorcière me rend mon sourire et s'adresse à sa fille.

-"On y va Grace ? Ton père nous attend."

-"Oui j'arrive, on se verra sûrement à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?" Me demande Grace.

-"J'y serai." Je lui confirme.

-"Dans ce cas, je te dis à bientôt."

Les deux sorcières s'éloignent et je rejoins mon grand-père à l'intérieur. Je suis agacé que Grace est découvert mon secret enfin que je suis un sangmêlé. Elle la toujours su mais ne l'avait révélé à personne, j'avais donc un espoir qu'elle garde cela pour elle. J'étais surpris d'avoir rencontré un élève dans un endroit pareil, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que j'observais désormais. Devant moi j'aperçois mon grand-père en compagnie de Kingsley un Auror déguisé en moldu. Il a une allure de garde du corps avec son smoking noir. Je décide de l'ignorer tant que je ne comprends pas la situation.

-"Hum, hum c'était quelqu'un de ton école ?" Questionne discrètement Tom Sr.

-"Euh, oui une camarade avec sa mère."

-"Mon dieu, ils sont partout. J'ai du mal à croire que ces gens bizarres soient de mes clients."

Et oui, pour lui ce sont les sorciers qui sont étranges. J'en suis un moi-même, mais il fait toujours comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Heureusement qu'il ignore que des Gobelins dirigent notre banque, il ferait une crise cardiaque !

-"Bien Kingsley, vous déposerez ces dossiers sur mon bureau."

Il tourne le dos à l'homme puis ajoute à mon adresse.

-"Heureusement que mes employés sont normaux. Au moins je peux compter sur eux !"

Kingsley m'adresse un clin d'œil discret et je dois me mordre la joue pour m'empêcher de rigoler de la bêtise de mon grand-père.

* * *

 _ **Corrigé le 01/01/2016**_

 _ **Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent.**_


	25. Chapitre 25 : Coupe du monde

-"Quel crétin !" S'esclaffe mon père hilare.

Je participe à son hilarité, je rigole tellement que j'en ai mal aux côtes et ce n'est pas dû aux efforts que nous déployons pour monter la colline en face de nous.

-"Tom, ça suffit ! Tu donnes un bel exemple à ton fils."

-"Allons Glass avoue que la réaction de mon paternel est risible."

Je viens de faire part de la rencontre entre mon grand-père et Kingsley. Tout comme moi, mon père a trouvé la situation comique. C'était lui-même qui avait envoyé l'Auror en toute discrétion pour assurer la protection de Tom senior Jedusor.

-"Ce n'est pas la question, même si ton père n'a pas un esprit ludique, cela ne t'autorise..."

C'est reparti, j'éclate de rire, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. L'homme se joint à moi plus discrètement et ma mère énervée part devant nous.

-"Vous m'énervez tous les deux, c'est vous les parfait idiots ici !"

Elle garde son air sérieux et sévère, mais ne parvient pas à supprimer le sourire de ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle croise nos regards. Alors, son mari s'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-"Je déteste quand tu fais ça." Réplique Glass indignée.

-"Je sais." Recoule mon père amusé.

-"Coba, avance il est bientôt l'heure." M'informe ma mère.

Une fois en haut nous recherchons activement le portoloin devant nous mener à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il y a quatre ans j'avais déjà assisté à celle ayant eu lieu au Danemark. Le spectacle avait été impressionnant, ainsi j'avais hâte que tout commence. De plus, cette année l'événement se déroulait dans notre pays.

-"Ici ! Je l'ai." Nous informe Tom.

Il tient un briquet rouillé dans ses mains. Nous nous rassemblons autour de l'objet attendant son activation. J'appréhende le transfert en Portoloin, l'effet est désagréable similaire au transplanage. Or ce n'est pas mon moyen de transport favori. Juste un petit problème psychologique dont j'essaie de faire abstraction. Suite à cette pensée je frotte inconsciemment les cicatrices sur mes doigts. Glass surveille sa montre puis soudain à son top, un crochet invisible accroche mon nombril. L'atterrissage est brutale, je perds l'équilibre et seul la forte poigne de mon père m'empêche de tomber. Décidément, est-ce que j'avais une chance de retomber sur mes pieds un jour ? Mais dans mon malheur j'ai de la chance, car un sorcier nous demande de quitter l'air d'atterrissage rapidement, ainsi mon géniteur n'a pas le temps de se moquer de moi ; comme à son habitude.

-"Messieurs Dames Bonjour, bienvenue au camping de l'arche, avez-vous une réservation ?"

Le gérant du camping accueillant les sorciers des quatre coins du monde est un moldu. Il attend notre réponse lasse. Ses yeux sont vident, le pauvre ne doit plus avoir grande notion de la réalité. En même temps aucun sorcier ne fait un effort pour être discret ; un homme vient de nous dépasser avec une robe de chambre rose. Mes parents et moi-même avons revêtu des tenues moldu normal au moins. Je reconnais côtoyer le monde moldu plus souvent que d'autre, mais quand même ; une robe de chambre rose en pleine journée !

-"Bonjour, nous avons une réservation au nom de Jedusor." Répond mon père.

-"Jedusor... Jedusor. Parfait, enfin une famille normale ! 55 pounds s'il vous plaît. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, il y a des tas de personnes déguisées, pourtant ce n'est pas le carnaval à ma connaissance."

J'aperçois les doigts de Tom Jedusor se crisper sur un billet moldu. Se faire comparer à une famille normale donc moldu ne doit pas lui plaire.

-"Certainement une nouvelle mode, je vous remercie." Rétorque mon père.

Munis d'un plan nous nous dirigeons vers l'emplacement qu'il nous a indiqué. Sur le chemin nous croisons des sorciers de toute nationalité, des bambins volent sur des balais miniatures. Le camping façon sorciers mérite d'être vu, mais il n'y a aucune discrétion, pas étonnant que le gérant ait des soupçons. Soudain mon père interpelle un homme.

-"Perkins ! Le gérant du camping à besoin d'un rafraîchissement de mémoire. Je peux savoir pourquoi il n'y a pas d'oubliator avec lui ? "

-"Psss, j'y vais, j'y vais ! Marc à du partir en urgence de son poste, apparemment quelqu'un a offert des dragées longues langues à des moldu dans un visage voisin. Mais je m'en occupe !"

Enfin arrivé je constate que nous sommes placés près des Lestrange et des Malfoy. J'ai à peine le temps de déposer mon sac à dos que Mrs Lestrange vient nous saluer.

-"Tom ! Quel plaisir de te voir."

-"Bella."

Je suis assez choqué parce que j'observe. Bellatrix enlace mon père sans aucun gène devant nous. Ma mère se gaine, le regard rempli de haine. Elle avait toujours été très jalouse, il faut dire que mon père avait un certain succès avec la gente féminine. Mais Tom se rend compte de la situation, car il rapproche sa femme de lui, un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir la suite, une personne vient de se jeter sur mon dos tout en me cachant les yeux.

-"Psss, laisse-moi deviner, je connais un seul lutin capable d'être aussi puéril !" Je déclare.

-"Hey ! Je ne suis pas un lutin !"

Je reçois un petit coup de poing dans les côtes et rigole de la mine boudeuse de mon interlocuteur. Brandon Lestrange, le petit frère de mon ami Bruce.

-"Comment tu vas ? Prêt pour Poudlard ?" Je lui demande.

-"Oh que oui ! J'ai hâte, j'espère être à Serpentard avec vous !"

-"Crois moi, je n'ai pas de doute la dessus."

Le petit était tout excité, j'imagine aisément son euphorie. Tous les Lestrange ont été à Serpentard, ils sont tous aussi sournois et rusés les uns que les autres.

-"Et le demi-portion ! Je t'ai pas demandé d'aller chercher le programme !" Rugit une fille.

Véda Lestrange, l'aînée de leur famille. Elle avance d'une démarche agressive vers son petit frère qui d'ailleurs se planque derrière moi, quand soudain elle me reconnaît.

-"Coba ! Ça alors, tu as pris quelques centimètres ! Et tu t'es amusé à avaler un couteau on dirait ?"

Elle désigne la cicatrice logée sur ma joue. Saint mangouste avait essayé de nombreux sort ; le meilleur résultat obtenu était une fine ligne blanche. Un sentiment de haine me revint envers l'auteur de cette dernière. Mais n'ayant pas envie de déblatérer là-dessus, j'élude sa question.

-"Hum, désolé je ne te retourne pas le compliment, tu as rapetissé ?" Je plaisante.

Bran rigole à tout ce que je dis, mais il s'en donne à cœur joie quand il s'agit de sa sœur.

-"Trêve de plaisanteries, tu vas me chercher le programme, où bien je dis à papa que tu as ramené ton rat stupide ?"

-"Tu avais promis que tu ne dirais rien !" S'offusque Bran.

-"Et bien donne moi une bonne raison d'honorer ma promesse."

-"Où est Bruce ?" Je demande.

-"Je l'ai vu partir avec Drago vers les souvenirs."

-"Je vais accompagner Brandon, ils doivent être dans la même direction."

-"Génial ! On y va !" Déclare Bran.

Après avoir prévenu nos parents je me dirige donc vers les stands de souvenirs en compagnie du petit garçon. Sur le chemin il me raconte toutes les blagues qu'il a fait subir à Bruce pendant l'été, ce qui m'amuse beaucoup. On distingue les couleurs des deux camps qui s'affrontent ce soir, le rouge pour la Bulgarie et le vert pour l'Irlande. C'est l'effervescence, nous devons régulièrement éviter un farfadet fonçant à tue tête.

Arrivé le soir nous nous dirigeons vers nos places. Grace a Lucius Malefoy nous avons obtenu de bonne place, dans la tribune officielle. En gravissant les marches j'aperçois Gauïs Black accompagné d'une fille. Il y a aussi Grace qui me salue.

-"Tu es aussi dans la tribune du premier ministre ?" Me questionne la jeune fille.

-"Aussi ?" Je souligne.

-"Oui, les Weasley nous y ont invité Harry et moi." Sourit Grace.

Nous sommes en retrait derrière nos parents, seul Drago et Brandon sont avec moi.

-"C'est qui ?" Me demande Bran, avec un regard mauvais.

-"Brandon, voici Grace, Grace Brandon." Je présente.

-"Ton petit frère ?" M'interroge la Gryffondor.

-"Hum, non heureusement pour lui." Je réponds.

Drago agacé par la présence de la rouquine intervient.

-"Sainte Potter, invité par les Weasley, on aura tout vu. Tu me diras une rousse de plus ou de moins, ça ne leur fait pas de grande différence..." Susurre le jeune Malefoy.

-"Va te faire cuire une bouse Malefoy."

Elle nous dépasse et les garçons continu de se moquer de la jeune fille. Je participe, mais plus discrètement, d'ailleurs ce comportement de ma part m'étonne. En arrivant aux tribunes, je prends place avec Drago et nous assistons au match. Je distingue les Weasley en compagnie des Potter ,mais je ne m'en occupe pas. Mon père déteste le Quidditch, mais en tant que sorcier il tient tout de même à participer à ce genre d'événement. Sans surprise l'Irlande a gagné et le joueur vedette de la Bulgarie Victor Krum a attrapé le vif d'or.

Au moment de quitter les tribunes le commentateur revêtu d'une robe jaune et noire tel un frelon s'avance vers nous. Il remue ses poches ou l'on peut entendre de la monnaie qui claque.

-"Tom ! Quel dommage de ne pas t'avoir vu avant, tu aurais dû parier."

-"Ludo Verpey, désolé les jeux d'argent très peu pour moi."

-"Heureusement pour moi Merlin, tu m'aurais ruiné !" S'esclaffe Verpey.

-"Bonne soirée, comme tu vois Verpey je ne suis pas tout seul."

Sur ce, je commence à m'engager vers l'escalier avec ma mère.

-"Oh oui je vois, ça ne fait rien, ça se trouve j'embêterai ton garçon cette année, qui sait il sera peut-être sélectionné !" Répond l'homme avec engouement.

-"Au revoir." Coupe Tom pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Je dévisage mon père intrigué et lui demande.

-"Sélectionné ? De quoi il parlait ?"

-"Tu verras à la rentrée."

-"Votre pays organise vraiment des jeux stupides." Réprimande ma mère.

-"Tu sais de quoi il parlait ?" Je questionne surpris.

-"Oui, nous n'avons pas le droit de t'en parler, j'espère juste que tu ne seras pas sélectionné. Il n'y a même pas de limite d'âge c'est scandaleux."

-"Ce concours demande des qualités spécifiques pas un âge précis Glass." Intervient mon père .J'ai questionné mes parents toute la soirée pour parvenir à en découvrir d'avantage. Bien entendu ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. J'ai insisté jusqu'à pousser mon père à bout, mais sa menace de me corriger devant tout le monde m'a radicalement calmé.

Ainsi énervé j'ai décidé de m'isoler à l'écart de ma famille. Je marche en direction des bois en compagnie de mon ami Bruce. Conscient de ma colère mon camarade hésite à engager la conversation.

-"Tu pourrais peut-être demander à Drago, son père lui révèle tout généralement."

-"Je te dis que non ! Es-tu stupide ? Tu sais bien qu'il l'aurait déjà crié sur tous les toits !" Je rugis.

-"Ok ! C'était juste une supposition... Pas la peine de me hurler dessus." Proteste Bruce.

Je lui lance un regard méprisant et continue ma route. À l'entente des pas derrière moi, je comprends qu'il continue à me suivre. Et je dois avouer que cela m'énerve royalement, j'ai besoin d'évacuer ma colère et sa présence n'est pas la bien venu. Le garçon me rejoins à ma hauteur, continuant sa marche silencieusement. Nous croisons des sorciers de différentes origines, même des velanes. Dans un coin assez isolé je trouve un rocher sur lequel je m'installe. J'ai quitté le campement depuis une demi-heure et je sais pertinemment que j'aurai des ennuis en rentrant, c'est pourquoi je retarde mon retour.

-"On devrait peut-être rentrer, il fait nuit et je ne suis même pas sûr de retrouver mon chemin." Se plaint mon ami.

-"Rentre, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner je te rappelle." Je lui fais remarquer.

-"Aller, ne fait pas l'idiot, viens ! Mes parents vont me tuer..." Gémit le garçon.

-"Va ! Je t'ai dit de me laisser seul !"

Je me lève d'un mouvement menaçant. L'effet est immédiat, car mon ami recule des quelques pas. Cette sensation de pouvoir me satisfait, la supériorité que j'éprouve en cet instant me fait même oublier ma colère. Mais lorsque je croise le regard de désolation de Bruce un pincement au cœur me ramène à la réalité. Ce garçon est mon ami, je ne lui veux aucun mal. Chamboulé je tente de formuler une excuse.

-"Je ... Enfin... Je..."

Je ne finis pas ma phrase une explosion vient de surgir dans la direction du campement. Un geyser de fumée est visible grâce à la lueur des étoiles. Nous échangeons un regard avant de nous précipiter dans la direction de l'explosion.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 01/01/2016_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Doutes

_**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite ;). Encore merci aux lecteurs et aux personnes laissant des commentaires cela me fait plaisir.**_

* * *

Était-ce une explosion ou bien le résultat d'un élan de joie des spectateurs ? J'en avais aucune idée, mais ma curiosité me poussait à m'élancer dans cette direction. Grâce à la lueur des étoiles, je parviens sans difficulté à retourner sur mes pas. Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt je stoppe ma course, mon ami Bruce exténué s'arrête lui aussi.

-"C'était quoi ce bruit ? Tu vois quelque chose ?!" Me demande le jeune sorcier.

Je scrute les environs à la recherche d'un élément qui pourrait me mettre sur une piste. Mais tout ce que j'aperçois c'est les faibles lumières venant des campements. Aucun signe d'un accident quelconque...

-"Tu entends ?" Je susurre.-"Non je n'entends rien du tout !" Gémit Bruce.-"Justement, ce n'est pas normal ..."

Tout est devenu anormalement silencieux. Il y avait un problème, il était impossible qu'un regroupement de sorcier déchaîné par un événement tel que la coupe du monde de Quidditch ne manifeste aucun engouement. Par réflexe je sors ma baguette magique sur mes gardes. Je me rapproche discrètement du camping, tout en scrutant l'obscurité.

-"Coba ! Arrête toi, reviens ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

J'ignore les avertissements de mon camarade, je suis comme hypnotisé par cette sensation étrange. Plus je me rapproche, plus mon cœur s'accélère. Puis je rencontre une barrière invisible, il m'est impossible de faire un pas de plus. Alors, je ressens un élément nouveau dans l'atmosphère ; de la magie noire. Il n'y a aucun doute, la violence et la puissance de cette magie est très caractéristique. Mon intérêt devient alors tout autre et j'éprouve alors de l'admiration pour cette chose. Maintenant que je sais, je peux distinguer une fine bulle transparente recouvrir le campement. Mais il m'est impossible d'y pénétrer, tout comme il doit être impossible d'en sortir ...

-"COBA ! Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu ..."

-"La ferme !" Je le coupe.

Les yeux de Bruce reflètent sa détresse. Il faut que je réfléchisse, que je trouve une solution. Une solution à quoi ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. Je retourne alors en direction du garçon. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être observé...

-"Tu vois quelque chose ?" Je chuchote à Bruce.

Ce dernier me fait un signe négatif de la tête. Je lui ordonne silencieusement de me suivre. Ainsi je débute ma ronde autour de cette bulle transparente, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire. Mais je dois rester silencieux. Sur ce genre d'enveloppe il y a toujours une faille, je dois trouver le passage pour traverser la limite me séparant de mes parents. Mon intuition me dit que je dois faire vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je longe la barrière tout en laissant ma main glissée contre la paroi imaginaire. Les ondes de choc traversant mon corps sont douloureuses mais supportable. Inconsciemment je murmure un dialecte permettant de révéler le type de maléfice utilisé.

Dix minutes, vingt, j'ignore combien de temps ma recherche a durée. Mais lorsque que je sens mon but aboutir, mon sang se glace. Il y a une faible fissure dans la bulle et je comprends alors que le maléfice utilisé est une poche d'isolement. C'est un maléfice demandant un pouvoir incroyable et de cette ampleur c'est tout à fait inimaginable. Une poche d'isolement permet comme son nom l'indique de couper du monde toutes les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur. Ce qui signifie qu'il y a sûrement une attaque de l'autre côté et que le ministère n'est pas au courant, car personne ne peut le prévenir.

-"Passe le premier."-"Quoi ? Tu es fou pas question que je rentre là dedans on ne sait pas ce qui se passe derrière." Proteste Bruce.

-"Fait ce que je te dis." Je lui ordonne.

-"Tu es cinglé, il n'est pas question que je ..."

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et je le pousse à l'intérieur de la poche. Le spectacle est surprenant. Dans ma position le visuel est étonnant, comme une illusion je n'observe aucun changement, tout est toujours autant silencieux.

-"Étonnent n'est-ce pas ? Un de mes maléfices prrréféré..."

Je fais volte face, cette voix je la connais que trop bien. Une violente colère resurgit et je dévisage avec haine Grindewald. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés le mage avait essayé de me tuer, allait-il en faire de même ?

-"Voyons Coba, si j'avais voulu te tuer tu le serrrais depuis longtemps. Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure. Oh bien sûre je sais que tu es au courant. Tu es un garçon intelligent et pour le moins fascinant..." Dit il en secouant ses doigts argentés, souvenir de mon père.

Je n'ai qu'un pas à faire en arrière et je traverse la bulle, je serai ainsi isolé de Grindewald et je pourrais aller chercher de l'aide. Ou bien je pourrai m'occuper de lui tout seul ? Non l'homme est bien plus expérimenté que moi. Je ne suis qu'un simple sorcier. Je dois m'en aller.

-"Réfléchis Coba, traverrrse cette bulle et tu retrouverrras ta petite famille si secrrrète ... Rejoins moi et je t'apprrrendrai tout ce que je sais ... Des maléfices dont tu n'avais même pas idée. Tu as le potentiel d'une puissance incrrroyable, je le ressens."

-"Vous rejoindre ? Vous ne voulez plus me tuer maintenant ?" Je riposte.

-"Voyons voyons tout le monde peut faire des errreurs, maintenant je sais que tu es bien plus utile vivant..."

-" _Utile_ ? Je ne suis la propriété de personne !" Je hurle.

-"Ah ah ah ! Je suis d'accorrrd avec toi, va donc dirrre ça à ton pèrrre et à ce cherrr Albus !"

Je retiens ma réplique, cet homme est un manipulateur, il essaie de m'embobiner je ne dois pas me laisser avoir. Je m'apprête alors à faire un pas en arrière quand je croise le regard de colère de mon interlocuteur.

-"On se reverrra et ce serrra toi qui me supplierrra."

Lorsque je franchis la barrière je me retrouve isolé uniquement une dizaine de secondes. En effet le maléfice est immédiatement rompu. J'aperçois autour de moi les sbires de Grindewald qui affrontaient les sorciers du campement. Des tentes sont enflammés et j'entends des hurlements de terreurs. Un crac sonore retentit et une marque distincte apparaît dans le ciel ; un triangle munit d'un rond barré, l'emblème de Grindewald. Il s'agit aussi d'un signal, car tout d'un coup les partisans commencent à transplaner. J'essaye de trouver mon ami Bruce, mais je ne le vois pas. Je me mets alors à courir en direction de mon campement, il y a des corps au sol et je m'interdis de les regarder. Soudain ma course est interrompue, une poigne puissante agrippe mon bras.

-"Je peux savoir où tu étais passé !"

Mon père est enragé, il a des égratignures sur le visage et du sang sur sa tenu moldu. Sous le choc je ne parviens pas à articuler une phrase intelligible.

-"Et bien ... J'étais au... Quand..."

-"Je t'ai cherché partout ! Ta mère et moi étions morts d'inquiétude ! Je n'ai pas pu assurer mon rôle parce que j'étais occupé à te chercher ! Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger !"

Sous son sermon, mon père me secoue vivement. Ses yeux sont rouges, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de souligner un détaille dans son discours qui me révulse.

-"Ton _rôle_ ?"

-"Oui Coba, j'étais censé protéger les sorciers de l'attaque, mais je n'ai pas pu parce que mon fils est _incapable_ d'obéir à quoi que ce soit !"

-"Ouai tu as raison, c'est de ma faute après tout tu es meilleur en Auror que tu ne l'es en père ... C'est normal _tu es payé_ _pour_."

La baffe est si violente que je perds l'équilibre et me retrouve au sol. Une main sur ma joue enflammée je me redresse pour faire face à l'homme. Énervé et incontrôlable je commence à lever ma baguette avec un sentiment profond de haine. Mais aveuglé par cette dernière mon père me devance en me tordant le poignet. Son visage a quelques centimètres du mien, il me susurre menaçant.

-"Essaie Coba et je te promets que ce sera la _dernière fois_ que tu tiendras une baguette entre tes mains." Il siffle.

En grandissant j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui procurer le respect qu'il m'a toujours inculqué envers sa personne. Mais n'étant toujours pas physiquement et mentalement près à l'affronter je me soumets lâchement.

-"Excuse-moi."

-"Et parle moi encore une fois de cette façon et tu le _regretteras_ amèrement."

J'affronte toujours son regard incapable de baisser les yeux, je ne veux pas lui donner ce plaisir. Mais cet échange est vite interrompu par ma mère inquiète qui se jette sur moi. Derrière l'accolade que je reçois j'observe le regard blessé de mon paternel. Malgré mon pincement au cœur je ne peux m'empêcher d'être encore haineux envers sa personne.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 02/01/2016_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Explications

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci aux lecteurs qui suivent fidèlement cette histoire, vos commentaires m'encourage dans la poursuite de mon écriture. Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Les paroles de Grindewald ne cessaient de résonner dans ma tête. Ce revirement de situation était pour le moins surprenant. Il fallait bien évidemment souligner que le mage avait essayé de me tuer quelques mois plus tôt. Enfin le sorcier cherchait quelque chose ... Une pierre soit disant en procession d'un de mes ancêtres ; Peverell. Bien évidemment l'homme s'était trompé, aucune relique de cette sorte n'étaient présentes dans ma maison. Nous avions uniquement quelques objets ayant jadis appartenus au noble Salazar Serpentard et évidemment mon père les gardaient bien précieusement à l'abri je ne sais où. Après notre confrontation à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, je prenais désormais mes distances. Nous ne nous étions pas adressés la parole depuis le dérapage de l'autre soir. Pour ma part il était hors de question que je m'excuse et cela était évidemment réciproque. À mon grand soulagement mon paternel passait encore la majorité de son temps au ministère de la magie, j'avais donc pu échapper à tout échange houleux.

L'événement de la coupe du monde avait bien entendu fait la une des journaux, en plus des trois morts à déplorer, la communauté sorcière était de nouveau entrée dans une atmosphère de paranoïa. J'avais alors abandonné l'idée de négocier une sortie que je savais impossible. Inutile de trouver une raison de plus pour me faire taper sur les doigts.

Nous étions désormais à la fin du mois d'août, deux semaines après l'accident qu'avait causé Grindewald. Ma mère remplie des notes tout en observant des croquis de créatures magiques. Je me suis assis en face d'elle et je l'observe en train de travailler, tout en méditant les paroles de Grindewald. Je dois dire que je me sens mal à l'aise, suis-je un pion qu'on essaie d'utiliser ? Pourquoi devrais-je choisir un camp plutôt qu'un autre ? Celui de mes parents semble évident. Oui mais si je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux ... Je ne veux dépendre de personne. Et en même temps je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux pouvoirs incroyables que possédait le mage.

-"Tu retombes en enfance poussin ?"

Ma mère coupe le fil de mes pensées et me dévisage avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-"En enfance ?" Je l'interroge.

-"Oui, quand tu étais petit tu passais des heures à me regarder travailler sans ne rien dire. C'était même effrayant qu'un enfant de trois ans soit aussi calme." Elle me répond nostalgique.

-"Hum, certainement parce que je ne savais pas encore construire des phrases compréhensibles."

-"Bien sûre que tu savais, c'est juste que tu appréciais le silence."

Je lui adresse un faible sourire forcé et reprends ma contemplation des bocaux de strangulot.

-"Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?"

-"Pardon ?"

-"Coba, tu es pensif à longueur de journée, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?"

-"Rien du tout, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir comme tout le monde de temps en temps."

-"Que s'est-il passé à la coupe du monde ? Depuis ce jour ton père et toi vous vous ignorez royalement. Il serait peut-être temps de vous expliquer tous les deux."

-"Il n'y a rien à expliquer, il s'avère que ce n'est pas tellement apprécié de dire ce que l'on pense."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Coba ? Je pense que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tes paroles l'ont affecté.

""Pfff tu parles, rien ne peut l'affecter ! C'est comme s'il ne ressentait aucune émotion." Je proteste.

-"Ce n'est pas vrai, il se fait du souci, même s'il n'est pas très démonstratif il tient énormément à toi, à nous."

-"Et bien pas moi, j'en ai rien à faire de lui !"

-"Ça suffit ! Arrête de te comporter en crétin et de te mentir à toi-même ! Évidemment que ça te préoccupe sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état."

-"Vraiment ? Tu pratiques l'Oclumentie maintenant ?" Je rétorque en me levant.

D'un mouvement vif la femme à la chevelure d'or me rejoint à ma hauteur. J'ai beau être de sa taille son regard sévère est toujours aussi imposant.

-"Ton comportement est exactement le même que le sien ! Et j'en ai raz le bol de supporter vos sauts d'humeurs à tous les deux, il est temps que ça cesse."

Je m'apprête à répliquer une remarque cinglante quand le claquement distinctif d'un transplanage ce fait entendre. Sachant le retour de mon père imminent je décide de commencer à m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Mais bien sûre c'était sans compter sur la détermination de ma mère. J'ai seulement le temps d'atteindre le salon lorsque je suis stoppé. Elle m'attrape le bras, mais je parviens à me dégager facilement. Cette attitude à quand même le don de m'énerver et je ne peux m'empêcher de protester.

-"Arrête, lâche moi maintenant je suis plus un gamin !" Je cris tout en tenant ses poignets à distance.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?"

Mon père se tient devant nous toujours dans une posture aussi imposante, il analyse la situation tout en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder, mais lorsque que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur mes mains refermées autour des poignets de ma mère, son regard se remplit de fureur et prend une teinte rouge inquiétante. Soudain des picotements envahissent mes mains et je m'empresse de relâcher ma prise, après le regard assassin de mon géniteur je comprends qu'il vient d'user de sa magie afin de m'éloigner. Mais le plus inquiétant est que la douleur continu de persister. Je n'ai aucun moyen de défense, il ne m'avait pas rendu ma baguette magique depuis ma rébellion de l'autre soir.

-"Tom ça suffit ! Il ne me faisait pas de mal, quand vas-tu cesser d'être si impulsif !"

-"Rien de plus facile que de s'attaquer à quelqu'un sans moyen de défense !" Je rugis.

-"Coba tu te tais." Prévient ma mère.

Les mots m'ont échappé et je suis tellement en colère que je ne prends garde à rien. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres le sorcier s'avance vers moi en faisant apparaître ma baguette de nulle part. Cette dernière lévite vers moi et je m'en empare.

-"Tu veux m'affronter d'égal à égal ?" Il susurre.

C'est un piège, je sais très parfaitement que je n'ai aucune chance contre lui. Mais ma fureur m'aveugle, toute ma rancoeur accumulée revient à la charge.

-"TOM ! Pas de ça ici ! Par Merlin c'est ton fils qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !?" S'interpose Glass devant moi.

-"Écarte toi ! Il veut m'affronter je ne fais que satisfaire ses désirs." Vocifère Tom.

-"Je te préviens Tom, si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux..."

-"Laisse-moi ! Je sais très bien me défendre !" Je la coupe en me postant devant elle.

L'air satisfait du sorcier aurait dû me mettre sur mes gardes mais j'ai bien l'intention de montrer ce que je sais faire.

-"J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous deux ! Cessez de vous provoquer et de vous comporter comme deux trolls. Je m'en vais, faites-moi signe quand vous aurez réglé vos histoires."

Sur ces paroles ma mère quitte la pièce dans une démarche furieuse. Ma colère laisse alors place à de l'inquiétude. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'elle sorte de la maison toute seule avec les événements que nous subissons dernièrement. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de faire une remarque.

-"Tu la laisses sortir toute seule ?"

-"Je ne suis pas stupide, le seul endroit où elle peut s'en aller, est dans une pièce de cette maison. Il y a tellement de protection que même un elfe de maison ne pourrai pas en sortir." Il rétorque.

Nous nous affrontons du regard attendant le premier geste de l'autre. Je voudrais tellement qu'il comprenne ma colère. Ce sentiment d'être délaissé...

-"Je conçois que je ne suis pas le père idéal... Mais tu comprendras que ce que je fais est pour ton bien."

-"Mon bien ? Tu passes ton temps à m'engueler ou bien à me donner des baffes, tu ne fais jamais quoi que ce soit avec moi. Le respect ça se mérite."

-"Je suis ton père, tu me dois du respect naturellement."

-"ET BIEN COMPORTE TOI EN TANT QUE TEL. Je te déteste !" Je hurle.

Une tristesse soudaine me transperce et je m'oblige à détourner le regard. Toute mon amertume que j'avais enfouis toutes ces années refaisaient surface. Mon géniteur avait suivi mon éducation précieusement mais n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de son temps à faire des activités en ma compagnie. Avec le temps j'avais réussi à faire abstraction de ce sentiment jusqu'à l'ignorer complètement. Mais suite à cette échange je ne peux empêcher mes souvenirs de remonter. Piqué au vif et sentant mes yeux commençant à s'humidifier je presse le pas pour monter dans ma chambre. La poigne de mon géniteur me retient d'un mouvement autoritaire.

-"Laisse-moi passer."

-"Que veux-tu de plus ?! Des câlins des marques d'affectations ? Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas de cette nature et non pas uniquement parce que c'est toi !"

-"Ça n'a rien à voir, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !" Je réplique.

-"Faire des activités ? Nous sommes différents, je t'ai emmené à la coupe du monde de Quidditch alors que je déteste ça ! Je ne fais pas d'efforts ?"

-"Tu dis que nous sommes différents alors qu'en vérité tu l'ignores ! Tu ne sais même pas quels sont mes centres d'intérêts !"

-"Bien sûre que je le sais !"

-"Ah oui vraiment ? Et bien quelle est ma couleur préférée ? Ma matière favorite ?" Je le nargue.

Les yeux onyx de mon père me lance des éclairs et après quelques secondes de réflexion il déclare.

-"Le vert et je pense que dernièrement tu t'intéresses un peu trop à la magie noir."

Je ne réponds pas surpris par sa réponse. Jusqu'à maintenant l'alchimie m'avait toujours passionné, j'étudiais en cachette la magie noire. C'est vrai que cette dernière me plaisait énormément, mais je savais aussi qu'elle était interdite dans mon collège. Mes parents n'avaient jamais été contre cette branche de la magie, au contraire, mais ils restaient discret en ce qui la concernait.

-"Je sais que tu lis mes livres dans mon bureau."

-"Tu ne me l'as jamais interdit."

-"Je ne te blâme pas, cela serait assez culotté de ma part. Je te demande juste de rester prudent et de ne pas faire n'importe quoi."

-"Bien tu as remarqué que j'avais quelque chose en commun avec toi, ça ne veut rien dire, même mes amis en savent autant."

Le directeur des Aurors soupir et poursuit.

"Je souhaitais juste en profiter pour te mettre en garde."

-"Et bien maintenant que cela est fait, je souhaiterais passer."

Je tente de me faire un passage en le bousculant, mais cela est peine perdue. L'homme ne bouge pas d'un centimètre et persiste à me retenir dans le salon.

-"Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as plus envie de m'affronter en duel ?" Questionne mon père avec ironie.

-"Très drôle. Comme si j'avais une chance contre toi."

-"Pour le moment... D'où te vient toute cette colère Coba ?"

-"Tu le sais très bien."

-"Non je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose à la coupe du monde, lorsque tu as disparu pendant une heure. Tu me caches quelque chose ?"

J'avale ma salive tout en évitant les yeux inquisiteurs de mon père. Il sait toujours tout, mais je ne lui dévoilerai certainement pas ma petite rencontre avec Grindewald. Je voulais en savoir plus à ce sujet et pourquoi je semblais avoir de l'importance aux yeux du célèbre mage noir.

-"Tu changes de sujet." Je réponds.

-"Tu éludes la question."

-"Parce que je n'ai rien à répondre là-dessus. Je n'ai rien à cacher."

-"C'est dans ton intérêt que je..."

-"Oh, parce que maintenant tu te _soucis_ moi." Je ris amèrement.

Une nouvelle vague de fureur ressurgit, il parvient à se contrôler et me saisit le menton de sorte à m'obliger à le regarder en face.

-"Quand vas-tu cesser de te comporter comme un gamin ! Ton arrogance fonctionne peut être avec tes petits camarades, mais pas sur-moi ! Si je ne me souciais pas de toi, nous n'aurions jamais eu cette conversation ainsi que les précédentes. Tu crois peux être que t'ignorer et ne jamais te confronter à tes erreurs aurait été mieux pour toi ? Aucun sermon de ma part, juste ton libre arbitre de faire ce que tu veux ! Détrompe toi Coba, il n'y a rien de pire que d'être _ignoré_."

Il y a un ressenti personnel dans le monologue qu'il vient de me servir. Peut-être sa propre expérience qui ressurgit.

-"C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir pour seule conversation des confrontations avec son père."

-"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu n'as que 14 ans Coba !"

-"Il y a des personnes qui ont vécu à 14 ans alors que d'autre n'ont pas encore vécu à 35 ans !"

-"J'ai vu et fait des choses dont tu ne peux même pas imaginé. J'ai fait des erreurs et j'avoue ne pas être fière de certaines d'entres elles, mais le retour en arrière est impossible."

Cette révélation pique à ma curiosité, quelles sont ces choses ? Je tente de dégager sa main serrée sur mon col de chemise. Je déclare.

-"Pour ma part j'espère rester fier de tout ce que je fais."

-"C'est pour cette raison que je suis si dur avec toi, je ne te laisserai pas faire les mêmes erreurs."

Il est doué, il parvient toujours à tourner une situation à son avantage et à diriger les autres en fautifs. Pour être tout à fait honnête je n'avais jamais été maltraité, mon paternel était juste extrêmement exigeant et sévère. Et malheureusement c'était cette apparence que je retenais le plus.

-"Je ne te déteste pas."

Les mots ont traversé ma bouche automatiquement, car je me sentais coupable de les avoir prononcés.

-"Je dois même avouer être fière d'être ton fils quant à l'école on observait tout ce que tu es capable de faire. Le problème c'est que tu ne partages pas toutes ces connaissances incroyables avec moi. Pourquoi ? Tu me crois incapable d'être à ta hauteur ? Pas le temps c'est vrai, tu es toujours occupé avec ton travail ..."

Une larme discrète s'échappe de mon œil et je m'empresse de l'essuyer. Immédiatement sa main me relâche.

-"Arréte de pleurer, j'ai horreur de ça !" Préviens mon père.

-"Je ne pleure pas !" Je rétorque honteux.

Un silence gênant s'installe quelques minutes puis le sorcier reprend.

-"Je n'ai pas appris tout ce que je sais en un claquement de doigt. Il faut beaucoup de patience et de persévérance."

-"J'en suis capable !" J'appuie avec espoir.

-"Je t'ai déjà promis que je t'apprendrai, mais tu es trop jeune pour le moment."

-"Je ne suis pas trop jeune, je sais très bien que j'y arr..."

-"Je ne remets pas tes compétences en doutes, Coba ! Tu n'es pas encore majeur ce qui signifie que tu possèdes la trace. Si le ministère apprend que tu pratiques de tels sortilèges ce n'est pas une simple expulsion que tu risques."

-"D'accord pour certains, mais pour les autres je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre trois ans."

-"Je pensais que seul les plus impressionnants t'intéressaient."

-"Absolument tout m'intéresse."

L'homme réfléchit et semble chercher un compromis.

-"Très bien, quand tu réaliseras un patronus correctement je t'enseignerai quelques sortilèges pratiques."

Triomphant je souris.

-"Donc tu peux commencer immédiatement vu que tu as un peu de temps libre devant toi."

-"Que veux-tu dire ?"

-"Je sais réaliser un patronus corporelle depuis mai dernier."

-"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?" Réprime mon géniteur.

-"Tu ne me l'a pas demandé !"

-"Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que tu avances." Tente de se dérober le sorcier.

Il commence à s'éloigner en direction des escaliers afin d'échapper à son engagement.

-"Mon patronus est un Basilic. Je te montre si tu ne me crois pas."

D'un mouvement brusque il se retourne vers moi, est-ce de la peur que j'aperçois rapidement dans son regard ? Je l'ignore, car il replace immédiatement son visage impassible.

-"Montre moi."

Je le laisse alors visionner mes souvenirs et la scène des détraqueurs ressurgit au ralenti. Je sens mon père se focaliser sur le roi des serpents. Il se retire de ma tête tout en douceur. Je déclare donc pressé.

-"Alors, satisfait on peut débuter ?"

-"Une autre fois Coba, je suis fatigué."

C'est ainsi que j'observe avec surprise l'homme s'éloigner tout perturbé.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 02/01/2016_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Le tournoi des écoles

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, à défaut d'obtenir de nombreuses reviews je m'encourage avec le nombre de lecture. Chloemanga pour me faire pardonner du retard dans mes publications, je publie ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance !  
**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard nous attendons la répartition des premières années. Jack Anderson et Bruce mes deux amis sont plus excités que d'habitude et pour cause, des membres de leur famille attendent d'être repartie. Le choixpeau utilise un temps différent pour chaque cas. Par exemple une petite fille blonde vient juste d'être reparti à Poufsoufle au bout de cinq minutes ; on les appelle les chapeauflou. À cette vision, un élan de nostalgie me revient. Ma répartition chez les Serpentards avait été très rapide. À peine le choixpeau avait effleuré ma tête, que celui-ci m'avait envoyé chez les vert et argent à mon plus grand bonheur.

Aujourd'hui pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais aperçu les Sombrals tirant les calèches de l'école. Tout ça m'avait rendu nerveux, mais d'un autre côté j'étais content, car la mort dont j'avais été témoin était insignifiante à mes yeux.

-"Tara Anderson." Appel le professeur Mcgonagall.

Après quelques instants de réflexion le choixpeau envoie la petite sœur de Jack chez les Serdaigles. La table des bleus accueille leur nouvelle venue avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

-"Argh, je croyais que les frères et sœurs allaient dans la même maison." Bougonne Jack.

-"Bien sûr que non et heureusement pour certains."

Une fille que je ne connais pas vient d'intervenir. Son visage m'est vaguement familier. Elle est brune avec quelques mèches bouclées. Je la dévisage du coin de l'œil et c'est alors que je réalise qu'elle en fait de même, ses yeux bleus sont fixés sur moi. J'ai immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment, une sensation d'intrusion... Tout de suite sur mes gardes je mets en place mon bouclier mental.

-"Oui mais les Black sont généralement chez les Serpentards. Il y a toujours un idiot tel que ton cousin pour aller chez les Gryffondors."

-"Gauïs est aussi ton cousin, je te rappelle Bruce."

Je cache ma surprise, les Blacks sont une famille célèbre par leur génération de sang pur, or je ne l'avais jamais aperçu.

-"Hum éloigné, pas un cousin Germain comme toi."

-"Tu connais le dicton moldu, on ne choisit pas sa famille..." Réplique la jeune sorcière.

Un dicton moldu, une Black qui utilise des termes moldu ... Qui est cette fille ?! Je lance un regard interrogateur à Bruce. Celui-ci s'apprête à me répondre, mais la brune le devance.

-"Je m'appelle Isida Black, mon père est Regulus Black." Se présente la Serpentard. " Inutile de te présenter, je sais qui tu es." Elle me coupe sèchement.

Le ton de sa réponse m'indique qu'elle est agacée. Mais son intonation sur le "qui tu es" ne plait pas du tout. Je décide tout de même de répondre innocemment.

-"Vraiment ? Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà rencontré ?"

Des acclamations à notre table nous signale la venu d'un nouvel élève; Brandon Lestrange, tandis que la sœur jumelle de Anderson rejoint sa sœur chez les Serdaigles.

-"Et bien pour ma part je m'en souviens _parfaitement_ , à la bibliothèque tu m'avais gentiment fait remarquer que j'avais pris _ton_ livre que tu avais réservé." Réplique Isida avec rancœur.

Bruce lève les yeux au ciel au comportement de sa cousine. Jack se mord le poing pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-"Oh, pardonne moi, je suppose que ce livre devait être très _intéressant_." Je réplique avec un sourire sincèrement amusé.

-"Les créatures magiques du XV siècle. Excellent, même si j'ai dû attendre deux mois avant de pouvoir l'emprunter."

-"Hum, tu m'en vois désolé, il s'agit d'un bel ouvrage, même s'il n'est pas mon préféré."

Notre conversation est interrompue par l'arrivée des plats. J'adresse un dernier sourire à Isida avant de revenir vers mes amis. J'étais étonné de ne jamais avoir remarqué cette fille. Mais j'ai la nette impression que cette dernière ne me porte pas dans son cœur et cela ne m'offusque nullement.

A table le principal sujet de conversation est la coupe du monde de Quidditch ainsi que le retour de Grindewald. Beaucoup d'élèves y ont participé. J'apprends aussi la nomination de Drago en tant que préfet. Les raclements des assiettes indiquent la fin du festin. Comme chaque année le directeur Dumbledore nous sert son habituel discours de bienvenue. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite, mais soudain une information inédite m'oblige à me concentrer.

-"Cette année les matchs de Quidditch sont annulés, car nous accueillons un événement exceptionnel. Poudlard va recevoir les quatre plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde afin de participer au tournoi des écoles."

Une vague d'excitation envahie la salle, les étudiants sont avides d'en découvrir plus sur ce tournoi. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé, je connaissais le tournoi des trois sorciers, mais pas celui des écoles.

-"Pour ceux qui l'ignore ce tournoi a lieu tous les 200 ans, cette année Poudlard a été désigné pour accueillir ce concours. Les participants ne choisissent pas de participer, seul le juge impartial aura ce pouvoir. Les candidats sont sélectionnés en fonction de leurs qualités, ainsi les cinq élèves représentant le mieux cette école seront choisies. Je précise qu'il s'agit d'une compétition d'équipe, cinq candidats pour chacune des cinq écoles seront sélectionnées pour concourir. Vous devrez affronter différentes épreuves dont il m'est interdit de vous révéler. Je me contenterais de vous informer que le classement des candidats engagera le classement de l'école qu'ils représentent. Mais vous obtiendrez plus d'informations en temps voulu. Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'aucune limite d'âge n'est appliqué, mais bien entendu le juge sait reconnaître les jeunes sorciers ayant les capacités nécessaires pour concourir. Il n'y a donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir, tout sorcier inapte à participer ne sera par conséquent pas choisi par le juge. Nous accueillerons les académies le 28 octobre. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !"

Une huée de protestation s'élève permis les étudiants. De nombreux élèves souhaitent poser des questions, mais le directeur semble en avoir décidé autrement. J'observe Albus Dumbledore se contenter d'un faible sourire et se lever de son fauteuil. Son attitude est assez surprenante, je ne comprends pas pourquoi celui-ci paraît contrarié. Ne devrait-il pas être heureux d'accueillir un tel événement dans sa prestigieuse école ? Non je suis certain que cela ne lui plait pas du tout. Dans la cohue qui m'entoure je ne prends pas garde et je m'aperçois que je suis resté assis lorsque quelqu'un m'interpelle.

-"Oh Coba tu te bouges ? Dépêche sinon on va devoir se coltiner toutes les premières années."

Reprenant mes esprits je suis les conseils de mon ami Jack et me dirige vers la grande porte de la salle. Je fais abstraction des plaintes du Serpentard, en effet nous sommes coincés dans la file d'attente pour quitter la grande salle. En temps normal j'aurai été impatient de regagner mon dortoir, mais mon attention est focalisée sur les informations que nous venons de recevoir. Le puzzle dans ma tête se rassemble et je comprends.

Voilà ce que mes parents m'avaient caché ! Je serre mes poings, énervé, pourquoi ne pas me révéler une telle information ? Puis, je suis outré que l'on ne nous ait pas donné d'avantages d'informations. J'ignore si je serai sélectionné, mais une chose est certaine je n'apprécie pas du tout ce système d'équipe. Or cela semble être une qualité requise. Je ne serai donc pas étonné que les cinq élèves sélectionnés de notre école soient des Poufsoufles, quoique les Gryffondors possèdent aussi des élans obsessionnels de fraternisation. En vérité je n'ai vraiment pas envie de participer à ce concours, je suis quelqu'un de solitaire, se préoccuper des autres très peu pour moi. Tout en m'auto-évaluant, je suis persuadé que le juge impartial ne fera pas l'erreur de me choisir. En revanche, il y a bien une chose qui m'intéresse fortement dans ce tournoi. Dumbledore n'avait pas précisé les noms des écoles participantes, bien qu'elles semblaient évidentes ; Beauxbâtons pour l'Europe, Durmstrang pour le sud, Mahoutokoro pour les pays d'Asie. Mais je n'avais aucune idée du nom de la quatrième écoles. L'arrivée de ces étudiants était très intéressante. En effet Dumstrang et Mahoutokoro étaient des écoles de sorcelleries réputés pour enseigner la magie noire, chose prohibé à Poudlard. Avant la rentrée mon père avait tenue sa promesse en m'enseignant quelques maléfices, mais la théorie n'était pas suffisante. Avec un peu de socialisation j'arriverai peut-être à obtenir diverses informations. Je n'ignorais pas que Grindewald avait séjourné quelques temps à Durmstrang. Cette brute réalité déclencha des frissons le long de ma nuque et mon esprit cessa de vagabonder dans mes pensées.

-"...Est très célèbre comme concours. Je crois que les participants gagnent une récompense en plus de la gloire rapportée à leur école."

-"Une récompense, c'est sûr que cela aiderait beaucoup ta famille Weasmoche. Tu pourrais enfin t'offrir une chambre pour toi tout seul."

Pansy, Goyle, Crabble et Zabini s'esclaffent à la réplique de Malfoy. Ce dernier fier de lui, prend des allures de chef et commence à se pavaner.

-"Ferme la Malefoy !" Réplique Ron Weasley.

Nous avons dépassé la porte et nous sommes entassés dans le vaste hall qui se situe juste après. Certains curieux s'arrêtent pour observer la joute verbale qui se déroule. Je tente de me frayer un chemin pour rejoindre les cachots.

-"Attention à ton langage Weasmoche, je suis préfet, je peux te mettre une retenue si tu n'es pas sage." S'exclame Malfoy.

-"Nous sommes préfets également je te signale, et rien ne m'empêche de t'en donner une également." Déclare Granger.

Un petit attroupement de défenseur a pris place désormais derrière les courageux Gryffondors.

-"On t'a rien demandé espèce de sang de bourbe !" Insulte un dénommé Mucilber.

Les serpents rient de vive voix à l'insulte de leur camarade.

-"Qu'est-ce que _tu as dit_ ? Je vais te le faire payer." Proteste Gauïs Black en sortant sa baguette.

J'ai presque réussi à m'éclipser lorsqu'une voix familière se fait entendre.

-"Laisse tomber, pas la peine de se salir avec un abruti muni d'un QI de poisson rouge." Intervient Grace Potter.

-"Espèce de salle garce." Vocifère Mucilber.

Plusieurs événements se déroulent à la suite. Tout d'abord, le Serpentard gifle Grace puis lui attrape les cheveux, cette dernière émet alors un cri de souffrance. Black avait commencé à se jeter sur son agresseur, mais bien malgré moi je l'avais devancé. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais suite à cette agression physique, une colère m'a soudain habité. Sans pouvoir me contrôler je suis désormais face à Mucilber avec une main resserrée sur sa gorge. Ma haine est tellement sanguinaire que je prends plaisir à le voir suffoquer. Ma main brûle, je sens ma magie la traverser. Je veux qu'il souffre ... Ses yeux retroussés expriment de la peur et je m'en réjouis. Comment a-t-il osé s'en prendre à elle... Tel un serpent je m'approche doucement de son oreille et lui susurre de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

-"Si tu lèves la main encore une fois sur elle, _je te tue_."

Le message passé je le relâche. J'observe les marques violacé sur son cou, de suite j'en éprouve une certaine jouissance, pour qui il se prenait ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher.

-"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?"

La directrice de Gryffondor scrute la scène soupçonneuse. Elle dévisage ses élèves un à un. Je me rends compte alors de mon agissement stupide. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris ? Je prenais rarement la défense de quelqu'un et surtout pas d'une Gryffondor. D'ailleurs la jeune fille me regarde avec une expression indéchiffrable, de la peur mêlée à de reconnaissance ? Black semble toujours être furieux contre Mucilber, car il ne le quitte pas des yeux. Fidèle à moi-même j'efface mon ressenti perturbé et j'affiche un sourire amical sur mes lèvres.

-"Rien professeur, nous discutions tranquillement des nouvelles nominations de préfets."

-"Et vous êtes obligé de déclencher un tel raffut pour cela !?" Elle demande.

Voyant qu'elle s'adresse à Mucilber, j'adresse à ce dernier un regard menaçant. Mais j'ai la certitude qu'il n'a pas la moindre intention de me dénoncer.

-"Désolé professeur, j'ai du parler un peu trop fort."

Le Serpentard me regarde pour savoir si sa réponse me satisfait. Cette attitude de soumission me comble. Cet imbécile a enfin compris à qui il avait à faire. Je me force à lui envoyer un sourire de façon à ce que Mcgonagall ne se questionne pas.

-"Bien dans ce cas regagné vos dortoirs maintenant."

Les étudiants commencent à s'éloigner. Ne souhaitant pas affronter une quelconque remarque de la part de mes camarades Serpentard ou autres je dévale les escaliers aux pas de course. Mais dans la cohue des élèves, quelqu'un m'attrape délicatement la main. Ce geste envoit une décharge électrique le long de mon bras, chose que j'essaie d'ignorer. Je me retourne et c'est sans surprise que je rencontre Grace Potter, ses yeux sont mouillés de larmes, du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Black nous observer. Il affiche une expression de dégoût puis décide de s'en aller. Je dégage alors rapidement ma main pour la mettre dans ma poche.

-"Je voulais juste... Euh... Rien, juste _merci_."

Sa voix est enrouée comme si elle refoulait ses larmes. Sa joue est rougie à l'endroit où ce crétin avait osé la gifler. Peut être a-t-elle souffert ? Cette idée amène une nouvelle bouffée de haine, mais je parviens plus aisément à la contrôler. Je n'aime pas du tout cette perte de contrôle, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire que cette fille souffre ? Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment à son égard, alors je ne comprends vraiment pas ma réaction.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, tente de dire quelque chose ou bien de faire quoi que ce soit mais j'en suis incapable. Je me contente de tourner les talons et de regagner mon dortoir. Là aussi j'ai fuit les questionnements de mes camarades face à mon comportement. Demain j'allais avoir de nombreux comptes à régler, je ne voulais pas qu'une quelconque rumeur circule.

 ** _N'hesitez pas à laisser vos impressions. Merci pour votre lecture !_**

* * *

 _Corrigé le 02/01/2016_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Ragots

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! S'il vous plaît n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions, remarques etc ... Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

-"Donc, la fille Potter est ta _petite amie_ ?"

Je crispe la mâchoire pour m'empêcher d'éclater. Bien entendu je m'étais attendu à toute sorte de spéculation, mais entendre celle-ci m'agaçais au plus haut point. Je regarde sévèrement mon interlocuteur, Drago pince ses lèvres en attente de ma réponse.

-"Non." Je réponds dangereusement.

Le blond lâche un soupir de soulagement avant de reprendre inquiet.

-"Et tu souhaites sortir avec … _Elle_ ?"

-"Non Drago, vas-tu continuer à m'embêter encore longtemps ?" Je rétorque cinglant.

Je tartine rageusement un toast avant d'en avaler une bouchée. À ma table je repère les regards des curieux et je m'efforce de les ignorer.

-"Hum, c'est juste que tout Serpentard pense que vous êtes ensemble..." Déclare Malefoy à mi-voix.

-"Je m'en contre fiche de ce que _les autres_ pensent Drago."

Ceci n'est pas complètement vrai. Le fait qu'une rumeur telle que celle-ci circule ne me plaît pas du tout. Je ne veux absolument pas être associé à une Gryffondor et par surcroît de sang-mêlé. Étrangement malgré que ce soit une simple rumeur, mes camarades ne semblent pas du tout apprécier ce rapprochement fictif. Quelle idée, je ne suis pas leur Roi, cette brusque pensée illumine mes yeux, mais je m'efforce de l'effacer.

Contre toute attente Isida Black, s'assoit en face de moi. Elle est de bonne humeur et nous adresse un sourire joyeux. Cette attitude ne fait que renforcer ma colère.

-"Peut-on savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?" Questionne le blond.

-"La vision de mon cousin Gauïs enragé est un moment particulièrement jouissif. Alors, s'il te plaît ne m'importune pas et laisse-moi savourer mon instant de bonheur."

-"Et pourquoi cet abruti est énervé ?" Demande le Serpentard intéressé.

-"Parce que Coba sort avec la fille qu'il aime secrètement depuis toujours." Répond tout simplement Isida en haussant les épaules.

Cette révélation me sidère, comment une rumeur aussi grotesque peut être prise au sérieux ? C'est insensé.

-"Je ne _sors pas_ avec Grace Potter." Je proteste en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

-"Et bien tu as quand même menacé son agresseur avec assez d'entrain. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais Mucilber à une peur bleue de toi maintenant. Donc je vais rester quelque temps assise à tes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il m'aperçoive en ta compagnie. Ainsi il cessera certainement de m'ennuyer avec ses déclarations d'amours stupides."

Je m'empêche de lui répliquer d'aller se faire cuire une bouse. Il est temps de mettre les choses au clair.

-"C'est la dernière fois que je le répète je ne sors pas avec _cette fille_ !" Je menace.

-"Ok, ok si tu insistes je te crois ! Il ne faut pas prendre au sérieux tous les ragots. Juste pour ton information Greengrass déclare ouvertement qu'elle vous a vus vous embrassez après ton acte chevaleresque. Enfin je te tiens au courant c'est tout ! Pas besoin de me lancer un regard assassin !"

Je me mords les joues si fort que le goût du sang imbibe ma bouche, je suis littéralement indigné, comment peut ton colporter une histoire pareille !

-"C'est n'importe quoi, vous n'avez pas des choses plus intelligentes à vous raconter ?" Je souligne.

-"Arrête de faire ton innocent Jedusor, comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi ces filles racontent des bobards..." Répond Isida en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette attitude m'interpelle et à contre cœur je lui demande sérieusement.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

-"Tu me fais marcher." Réplique Isida en rigolant.

Voyant que je ne réponds pas et que je suis tout à fait sérieux, la sorcière cherche un soutien envers Malefoy, mais ce dernier détourne le regard. Visiblement il n'a pas l'intention de se mêler de quoi que ce soit.

-"D'accord soit tu es aveugle ou bien tu te fous royalement de ce qui t'entoure..." Elle déclare en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. "Elles sont jalouses Jedusor, parce que ce n'est pas avec unes d'elles que tu sors."

-"Je ne sors avec _personne_." Je ne peux m'empêcher de siffler.

J'entends le préfet de Serpentard pouffer et je m'oblige à me lever pour ne pas le transformer en porcin. Isida se lève à son tour toute affolée.

-"Non non, reste encore cinq minutes s'il te plaît, Mucilber vient d'arriver il faut qu'il me voit avec toi. Écoute j'ai compris tu ne sors avec personne. Tu m'as posé une question et je t'ai répondu, enfin réfléchis deux secondes tu es premier de ta promo, tu fais parti de l'équipe de Quidditch et tu es je dois l'avouer foutrement beau garçon ! Voilà pourquoi elles sont jalouses, par Merlin je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin pur que tu comprennes où je veux en venir !"

Je reste sans voix face à cette révélation. Jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais pas sérieusement intéressé aux filles et surtout je n'avais pas du tout analysé l'impact que j'avais sur elles. Est-ce que Isida se moquait de moi ? Mon premier sentiment était que non, mais venant d'une fille qui m'utilisait afin de se protéger d'un garçon trop entreprenant...

-"Débrouille toi toute seule, tu n'es pas en danger de mort à ce que je sache."

-"Parce que si c'était le cas tu resterai ?" Elle demande ironiquement.

-"Non."

-"Merci, c'est bon il m'a vu, j'ai gagné." Elle déclare sadiquement.

-"Tu es complètement _folle_." Je lui claque au visage.

Sur ces paroles je m'en vais une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis également en colère de m'être fait avoir par cette idiote. Je me dirige vers mon premier cours de potion avec 10 minutes d'avance, j'ai besoin de m'isoler un peu. Arrivé en bas des cachots je balance mon sac à dos le long du mur et commence à faire les cent pas. Il faut juste que je sois patient au bout d'un moment les gens vont finir par se lasser de ces rumeurs grotesques. Les conversations en rapport avec le tournoi des écoles étaient bien plus intéressantes, je devais me concentrer là-dessus et ignorer complètement ces qu'en-dira-t-on. Après tout je n'avais pas besoin de me justifier, je faisais ce que je voulais !

 _Mais tu as bien vu le dégoût de tes camarades._ Car cette fille est un sang impur ! Je suis l'héritier de Salazar, comment puis-je être associé à ça... _Oh, mais tu es toi-même de sang mêlé_. Et alors ma noble ligné compense amplement cette erreur. _Mais cela te rend plus faible_... Foutaise, mon père est un sorcier très puissant malgré son ascendance et je fais ce qu'il me plaît !

C'est à ce moment que je réalise qu'il est dans mon intérêt de ne plus répondre à ses ragots. Après tout seul les fautifs sentent le besoin de se justifier.

Tout d'un coup je reçois un violent coup au niveau de l'épaule. Avec difficulté je ravale une protestation de douleur. Gauïs Black vient de me percuter consciencieusement, le visage haineux il m'interpelle.

-"Regarde où tu vas Jedusor !" Il me crache.

Le professeur Rogue vient d'ouvrir la porte des cachots, une idée me vient alors.

-"Excuse moi, mais pas la peine d'être agressif avec moi, après tout on est du même côté. Ah non c'est vrai... J'aurai toujours un pas d'avance sur toi."

J'appuie ma déclaration en lançant un regard suggestif dans la direction de Grace Potter. Après tout, autant profiter de la situation surtout pour faire souffrir mon ennemi. Je me réjouis d'ailleurs de son expression, car mon plan fonctionne comme sur des roulettes. Enragé il me colle violemment contre le mur et c'est à ce moment précis que mon professeur de potion intervient.

-"BLACK ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?"

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Gauïs se contente de me relâcher. Je maintiens mon air confus tout en me massant l'épaule. Jouer la comédie est un domaine dans lequel j'excelle. Mon ennemi me dévisage furieusement, il venait de comprendre mon manège.

-"Mr Jedusor avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?" Interroge Rogue.

-"Je pense que ça va aller professeur, excusez-moi, je n'ai moi-même pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé..."

-"Espèce de pouri..." Commence Black.

-"Black, il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez déjà eu un avertissement face à ce genre de comportement, donnez-moi le plaisir d'agir une fois de plus de cette manière et je me ferais un plaisir d'appuyer pour votre renvoie. J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor et je vous donne une semaine de retenue. Et estimez vous heureux que je ne vous envoie pas directement chez monsieur le Directeur ! Est-ce clair ?"

-"Oui monsieur, très clair." Répond Black tout en serrant les poings.

Les Gryffondor présents refoulent leur protestation au risque de se voir retirer des points supplémentaires. Les Serpentards quant à eux sont heureux de se trouver en tête du classement dès le premier jour. Personnellement je jubile de la défaite de mon ennemi, cet idiot était bien trop prévisible.

Les étudiants entrent en classe tout en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Je m'installe aux côtés de mon ami Jack, qui est d'ailleurs une vraie catastrophe en potion. Le maître des potions est d'une humeur massacrante.

-"Cette année il n'est pas question d'accepter des erreurs de débutants. Je n'admettrai pas que l'un d'entre vous ne maîtrise pas les bases des années précédentes. Vous êtes désormais en quatrième année, ce qui signifie que je renvoie le premier cornichon qui me fait voler une chaise à travers cette salle !"

Le petit Colin Crivey baisse les yeux à cette remarque. Soudainement il trouve un intérêt particulier aux ongles de sa main. Me remémorant l'accident de l'année précédente je ne peux refouler un petit sourire en coin.

-"Nous allons tout de suite opérer quelques changements..."

Les dents jaunâtres du professeur laisse place à un sourire sadique.

-"Black, prenez place devant mon bureau, ne vous inquiétez pas cette année je prendrais particulièrement soin de votre réussite dans cette matière. Anderson je suis navré, mais à partir de maintenant vous vous débrouillerez seul, Mr Jedusor ne sera pas présent pour vous sauver la mise le jour de l'examen. S'il vous plaît Mr Jedusor prenez place aux côtés de Miss Potter."

Il est impossible que le professeur Rogue ignore la situation, sinon m'aurait-il placé auprès de cette fille ? Une chose est sûre c'est que je prends plaisir de la tournure de la situation, Black est encore plus outré. Évidemment le professeur vient de m'attribuer sa place. Il y a encore une heure, j'aurai été scandalisé, mais mes nouvelles résolutions en mains, j'avais décidé d'utiliser les avantages qui m'avaient été donnés.

Je n'ai pas oublié comment c'était déroulé notre dernière entrevue de la vieille. C'est pourquoi je prends place sans adresser la parole à Grace Potter. Je m'applique tout de même à lui adresser un sourire sympathique. Sa réponse est surprenante, je ne m'attendais pas à un regard surpris de sa part. Je relève alors un sourcil pour montrer mon interrogation.

-"Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi..." Elle chuchote.

-"Comment ça ?" Je questionne sur le même timbre de voix.

Les directives sont inscrites au tableau, nous devons réaliser le philtre du mort vivant, il ne s'agit pas d'une potion compliquée.

-"Et bien hier tu semblais ... Ne pas vouloir me parler à ce que je sache."

-"Hum, c'est plutôt que je ne savais pas quoi dire."

Pourquoi je lui dis la vérité, c'était pourtant le bon moment pour mettre les choses aux clairs. Non j'avais pris ma décision d'ignorer ces ragots.

-"Pourquoi es-tu intervenu hier ?"

-"Je ne sais pas." Je mens.

-"Le regrettes-tu ?"

Oui je le regrette Parce que maintenant tout le monde raconte des bobards !

-"Absolument pas." Je réponds en hochant la tête.

-"Pourquoi hoches-tu la tête positivement alors ?" Elle demande sur ses gardes.

Mince, j'avais relâché mon intention quelque instant, il faut que je trouve une réponse correcte.

-"Oh désolé, certainement le résultat de mes origines Albanaises." Je lui souris.

J'étais chanceux que ma mère m'ait enseigné la langue de son pays natale.

-"Comment ça ?" Questionne Grace intrigué.

-"Et bien en Albanie nous hochons positivement la tête pour dire non. Et inversement pour le oui."

-"J'ignorai que tu avais des origines Albanaises."

-"Ma mère." Je déclare poliment.

Nous commençons à préparer les ingrédients pour la potion. Il est étrange de travailler avec quelqu'un maîtrisant cette matière. D'habitude je réalise toute la potion moi-même. Or ici, naturellement sans avoir besoin de s'expliquer chacun entreprend des tâches différentes, mais tout autant complémentaires.

-"Comment tu vas ? Je veux dire cet idiot ne t'a pas embêté de nouveau ?"

Cette réponse m'intéresse, Mucilber serait il assez fou pour m'avoir _désobéit_ ?

-"Non." Elle déclare tout en mettant l'eau en ébullition.

-"Non pour quelle question ?"

-"Il ne m'a pas embêté."

Cela signifie qu'elle ne va pas bien ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires...

-"Tant mieux."

-"Je suis même persuadé qu'il ne recommencera pas." Elle réplique en me lançant un regard appuyé.

-"J'en suis certain..." Je réponds en pinçant les lèvres.

A moins qu'il ne veuille perdre la vie. Je patiente baguette en main. Nous devons attendre que la composition prenne une teinte violette avant d'appliquer une formule. Je feuillette discrètement mon manuel d'instruction pour la suite de la potion.

-"En quel bois est ta baguette ?" M'interrompe Grace.

Instinctivement je resserre ma paume sur cette dernière, des étincelles vertes s'y échappe. On ne se pavane pas de posséder une baguette comme la mienne. Je demande sur mes gardes.

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Par curiosité, je n'ai jamais vu un bois pareil on dirait du sureau..."

J'observe du coin de l'œil sa propre baguette.

-"Et la tienne en chêne ?"

-"Oui mais elle reste banale... Les baguettes en bois de sureau sont très rares..."

-"Et porte malheur je sais on me l'a déjà rabâché une bonne quinzaine de fois..." Je soupire lasse.

-"Oh, c'est juste un détail dû à la particularité du bois de sureau, rien de spirituel."

Ce détail m'intrigue, en serait elle plus que moi ?

-"Et comment sais-tu cela ?"

-"Je souhaite m'orienter dans la construction de baguette magique. Alors, je me suis beaucoup renseignée. Chaque bois reflète la personnalité du sorcier auquel elle appartient."

-"Vraiment ? Et que te dis cette baguette à mon sujet." Je demande avec un sourire en coin.

-"En général, le bois de sureau convient aux sorciers nés entre le 25 novembre et le 23 décembre, il y a bien sûr des exceptions. Constituées du plus rare des bois de baguette, elles sont réputées pour être profondément liées à la malchance mais c'est juste qu'apparemment les baguettes de sureau sont plus difficiles à maîtriser que n'importe quelle autre. Elles sont dotées de puissants pouvoirs magiques, mais répugnent à demeurer longtemps entre les mains d'un propriétaire qui ne soit pas supérieur à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Seul un sorcier remarquable peut conserver longtemps une baguette de sureau. Et c'est pourquoi elles sont si peu fidèles, si une baguette de sureau repère un sorcier plus digne que son possesseur elle change aisément d'allégeance. La vérité est que seule une personne d'exception trouvera dans le sureau son partenaire idéal et, dans les rares occasions où une telle association se réalise, il est certain que la sorcière ou le sorcier en question sera appelé à connaître une destinée hors du commun. Mais en contre parti je suis sûre que tu ne connais personne qui puisse utiliser ta baguette ?"

Après ce récit je la dévisage avec curiosité. Je dois avouer que je ne connaissais pas toutes ces informations et je les trouve très intéressante. Ma baguette ne porte pas malheur, elle est juste _peu fidèle_... Ollivander m'avait dit que ce choix de baguette faisait de moi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. À l'époque je n'avais pas pris le vieil homme au sérieux.

-"C'est-à-dire que je ne prête pas ma baguette à tout le monde vois-tu..."

-"Non bien sûre il s'agit d'un objet personnel, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je suppose que personne..."

-"Oui j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Seul deux personnes ont déjà utilisée ma baguette et une d'entre elles parvient à l'utiliser aisément. Ce qui appuie ta conclusion qu'à 50%."

-"Qui était cette personne ?" Questionne curieusement Potter.

-"Mon père."

-"Ton père est directeur du département des Aurors, cela ne compte pas. Tout le monde sait qu'il est un sorcier très puissant..."

-"Hum, la prochaine fois qu'une personne essaie d'utiliser ma baguette je te préviendrai si ce dernier parvient à l'utiliser."

-"Ce serait gentil de ta part, car j'avoue que les détenteurs d'une baguette en bois de sureau ne courent pas les rues." Plaisante la rouquine.

La fin du cours s'est déroulé calmement et je me félicite de ne pas m'être laissé emporté par mes émotions. Ignorer ces ragots était la meilleure chose à faire. La jeune fille n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait allusion à cette histoire, tout était parfaitement clair. Les potins allez commencer à s'estomper, il faillait juste rester calme et patient. Mais plus que tout, j'appréciais encore plus ma baguette magique, elle était rare et exceptionnelle. Je me promis de ne pas la décevoir je devais en être digne pour la garder.

 _ **Ps : Les informations sur le bois de sureau viennent du site officiel de JK Rowling (Pottermore).**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

* * *

 _Corrigé le 02/01/2016_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Nôtre petit secret

**_Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et comme je l'espérais les ragots s'étaient estompés. Quand les protagonistes n'alimentent pas une rumeur il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle reste d'actualité. Je discutais toujours aimablement avec Grace Potter durant mon cours de potion, ainsi je continuais à faire souffrir un Black qui continuait à croire à ce stupide potin.

De nombreux paris furent ouvert, le tournoi des écoles continuait d'être au centre des sujets de conversations. Beaucoup d'élèves voyaient déjà Cédric Diggory comme un concurrent sérieux pour représenter Poudlard. J'étais d'accord avec eux, mais restais silencieux à ce sujet.

Aujourd'hui le temps était maussade, c'est pour cette raison que j'avais choisi de m'installer dans la salle commune des Serpentards près de la chaleur du feu de cheminée. J'avais une heure de libre avant mon cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, profitant de cette courte liberté j'étudiais un livre de la réserve. Ma sympathie avec Mrs Pinces avait payé, emprunter ce livre sans briser aucune règle fut un jeu d'enfant. Je me devais tout de même de rester discret. C'est pourquoi je feuillette le manuscrit sur les sortilèges impardonnables à l'abri des regards indiscrets. L'impérium demeurait le plus intéressant, l'idée qu'une personne puisse vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil sans le moindre effort était enivrant. Je rêvais de m'y exercer, mais cela aurait été imprudent de ma part. Il fallait que j'attende encore quelques années. Peut-être devrais-je débuter sur des animaux ? Ils ne sont pas tellement bavard, mes petites expériences ne seraient pas rapportées …

Soudain un claquement émanent de la cheminée m'arrache une plainte. Je m'empresse de dégager la braise qui s'était logée sur le dos de ma main. Je frotte énergiquement ma brûlure mais, cela ne fait qu'accentuer ma douleur. Une vilaine plaie boursouflée est désormais visible, après quelque temps de réflexion j'en déduis que la meilleure solution est de me rendre à l'infirmerie après mon cours. Je me presse de mettre mon livre dans mon sac et me dirige vers la salle du professeur Lupin.

-"On avait un examen où quelque chose de ce genre aujourd'hui ?" Me demande Jack en me voyant arriver.

-"Pas à ma connaissance..."

-"Et bien pourquoi es-tu parti étudier durant notre heure libre alors ?"

-"Jack contrairement à toi je n'attends la présence d'un examen pour étudier."

-"Ah, je croyais qu'on avait un test surprise." Répond Anderson soulagé.

Je lève les yeux au plafond face au comportement de mon ami, les études ne sont pas faites pour tout le monde.

-"Tu crois que c'est Rogue qui nous fait cours aujourd'hui ?" Questionne Bruce Lestrange.

-"Non." Je rétorque immédiatement.

-"Comment tu le sais ?" Il réplique avec son habituel arrogance.

-"C'est vrai ça ! Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir !?" S'indigne Jack.

Je ne réponds pas et ignore leurs questions. Puis le professeur Lupin, d'allure blafarde nous ouvre la porte de sa classe joyeusement. Je gagne ma place habituelle au fond de la classe en compagnie de Lestrange. D'un geste lasse j'entreprends de sortir mes affaires et balance mon sac au sol. J'avais eu tout l'été pour lire le manuel scolaire de cette année comme j'avais été consigné à domicile. Aussi les cours ne m'apprenaient rien de nouveau. Je sors mon manuel, mais ne prends même pas la peine de l'ouvrir. À la place je reprends mon carnet de notes que j'avais abandonné depuis la rentrée. Une idée de maléfice me trottait en tête, des vapeurs paralysante, il ne me manquait pas beaucoup pour aboutir à sa réussite. À l'inverse de petrificus totalus, je souhaitais que mon sort coupe sa victime de tous ses sens.

-"Mettez-vous à la place d'un mage noir particulièrement mauvais, quelles sortes de maléfices, de protections il utiliserait ? Je souhaite, que vous réalisez cet exercice afin de développer vos connaissances face aux épreuves que vous pourriez affronter." Commence Lupin.

C'était une nouvelle entrée en matière, mais je savais que les réponses attendues concernaient le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, donc rien de bien exceptionnelle. Je continue tout de même d'écouter d'une oreille au cas-ou je serai interrogé.

-"Allez, allez, n'hésitez pas, je ne vais pas vous _mordre_."

Cette remarque m'arrache un sourire en coin et je griffonne un nouveau schéma.

-"Oui ? Mr Zacharias Smith ?"

Le Poufsouffle hésite puis déclare.

-"Je pense, enfin en utilisant l'exemple que nous avons vécu, qu'un mage noir utiliserait des détraqueurs."

Effectivement Monsieur Grindewald les avaient utilisés lorsqu'il avait attaqué le Poudlard Express. Le souvenir était encore frais dans l'esprit des élèves et dans le mien aussi d'ailleurs. Inconsciemment je frotte la fine cicatrice qui se dessinait désormais sur ma joue.

-"Bien Mr Smith, c'est un parfait exemple et vous savez naturellement comment vous débarrassez d'un détraqueur ?"

-"Oui Monsieur avec un Patronus, mais ils sont très complexes à réaliser donc la meilleure solution est de …" Répond le Poufsouffle hésitant.

-"Poursuivez." L'encourage le professeur.

-"Et bien de s'enfuir, de mettre le plus de distance entre nous et ces créatures."

Plusieurs étudiants s'esclaffent de cette remarque. Bien lâche comme attitude, mais je m'abstiens de tous commentaires.

-"Effectivement c'est une façon de faire même si je vous conseille fortement de vous entraîner au Patronus Mr Smith. Bien, bien excellent cinq points pour Poufsouffle, qui d'autre ?"

Des murmures hésitants parcourent l'assemblée puis la Serpentard Greengass prend la parole.

-"Moi, je me construirai une forteresse impénétrable, grâce à des sorts de protections très puissants."

Voilà comment on reconnaît facilement un Serpentard, celui-ci n'a aucun mal, ni honte, à se mettre à la place d'un mage noir, le serpent s'engage personnellement dans ce qu'il avance.

-"Oui bien sûre parfait, un enchantement de Fidelas, cinq points pour Serpentard. Qui d'autre ? Je vous demande de réfléchir de voir au-delà de ce que vous avez déjà rencontré."

Quel exercice débile, pour ma part je sais parfaitement ce que je ferai, j'avais lu assez de livres pour savoir qu'il y avait bien pire que des détraqueurs.

-"Allez faite un petit effort, bien je vous aide, vous rassemblerez quoi ?"

-"Une armée de partisan !" Rugit Macmillan.

-"Bien !" S'exclame le professeur en claquant des mains.

Moi j'ai bien une autre idée sur le genre d'armée que je construirai.

-"Ou d'inféri." Je murmure pour moi-même.

Un silence gênant s'installe dans la salle. J'ai parlé trop fort et j'avais espéré que personne ne m'avait entendu mais l'intervention de mon professeur me confirme le contraire.

-"Pardon ? Mr Jedusor pouvez-vous reformuler plus clairement votre réponse au lieu de griffonner je ne sais quoi sur votre carnet ?"

Il est inutile de mentir, je sais parfaitement que le professeur Lupin a entendu ce que je venais de dire, je le vois dans ses yeux inquiets. Pour sa part Bruce fait semblant de tousser et détourne la tête. À par moi, il doit être le seul élève dans cette pièce à savoir ce qu'est un inférius. Je décide de répondre honnêtement après tout n'était ce pas le but de l'exercice ?

-"Et bien pour ma part si j'étais un mage noir je penserai prioritairement à me construire une armée. Et pour mieux mettre les chances de mon côté je prendrais soin à ce que cette armée soit invincible ou alors que sa perte ne me soit pas irrémédiable. Donc je créerai une armée constituée d'inféri et de géants."

Cette fois-ci même Lupin reste silencieux, il a perdu son sourire joyeux et me fixe curieusement. Ne perdant pas pieds je ne baisse pas les yeux, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Un élève de quatrième année est-il censé connaître l'existence des inféri ? Le regard de mon professeur passe une fraction de seconde sur mon sac au sol. Mon cœur rate un battement, l'encolure du livre de la réserve est visible, cela annonce de probable ennuis. Pour calmer la tension je me sens obligé d'ajouter dans un murmure.

-"Enfin ceci reste purement _théorique_..."

-" _Naturellement_." Minaude Lupin non convaincu.

-"Monsieur qu'est-ce que c'est un _inféri_?" Questionne Smith.

-"Et bien comme Monsieur Jedusor semble être un _expert_ en la matière, il va pouvoir vous éclairer à ce sujet."

Il joue avec moi, teste mes limites. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me dégonfler, je dois minimiser les dégâts. Tous les regards des étudiants curieux se tournent dans ma direction attendant ma réponse.

-"J'en ai juste vaguement entendu parlé, je ne suis pas du tout un expert en la matière." Je réplique avec mon air innocent.

-"Bien alors répétez nous ce que vous avez entendu." Insiste Lupin.

-"Ce sont des cadavres humains... _Réanimés_."

Certains émettent un cri d'épouvante, tandis que d'autres ouvrent des yeux scandalisés. Mon professeur attend que j'en dise d'avantage mais je me tais, si je vais plus loin j'aurai de sérieux ennuis.

-"Effectivement et comme Mr Jedusor l'a souligné ce sont des cadavres, il est donc presque impossible de les … _tuer_ de nouveau. Si vous faites face à ce genre de spécimen le seul moyen de vous en débarrasser est le feu, ne l'oubliez surtout pas."

-"Mais Monsieur, comment savoir si nous faisons face à des inféri ?" Demande un élève.

-"Je peux vous assurer que vous le devinerez tout de suite … Ensuite, pour la deuxième solution proposée par votre camarade, les géants sont imbattables si vous êtes seul, mais réussir à collaborer avec un géant est déjà une idée stupide en soit, ils sont incontrôlables, il est donc peu probable que cela vous arrive."

Est-ce mon imagination ou le professeur ne souhaite pas m'instruire sur ce sujet ? J'ai essayé de me faire discret pendant le reste du cours en espérant que Mr Lupin ne m'avait pas gardé à l'œil, mais je me trompais lourdement.

Car au moment de quitter la salle, mon professeur m'interpelle.

-"Mr Jedusor, vous pouvez rester quelques instants s'il vous plaît."

Obéissant je patiente à côté de son bureau. Nous attendons que les derniers élèves quittent la salle de cours.

-"Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?" Me demande sévèrement Lupin.

-"Je l'ignore professeur. Je n'ai fait que répondre à votre exercice."

-"Bien que vous alliez particulièrement bien réfléchit à la question et que vos idées sont pour le moins surprenantes si ce n'est effrayantes, vous n'êtes pas là pour cette raison."

Ma réponse ne lui a pas plut, mais je sais qu'il a remarqué le livre dans mon sac. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

-"Je ne comprends pas professeur." J'affirme avec mon masque neutre.

Le sorcier me dévisage essayant de détecter un quelconque mensonge. Il n'en verra pas, toutes mes défenses mentales sont en place. Mais il y a bien pire, l'homme en face de moi ne me fait pas _confiance_.

-"Videz votre sac s'il vous plaît."

Sa demande me pétrifie intérieurement, mon père m'avait pourtant prévenu, est-ce ma dernière journée à Poudlard ? Je ne peux pas le permettre. Maintenant il est désormais inutile de jouer à l'innocent. Je remets directement le livre qui intéresse mon professeur sur son bureau.

-"Il me semble, sans me tromper qu'il s'agit d'un livre de la réserve, comment l'avez-vous obtenu ?"

-"J'ai eu l'autorisation de l'obtenir pour ma culture personnelle."

-"Votre culture personnelle nécessite d'être alimenté par la magie noire ? Et je suis certain que vous avez obtenus toutes les informations sur l'inférius dans un autre livre de ce genre." Il réplique en éloignant le livre de lui.

-"Il est toujours plus intelligent de connaître les deux côtés de la magie..."

Je me suis senti obligé de me justifier, il est professeur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il devrait comprendre mon intérêt.

-"Ceci dépasse mon jugement personnel, je dois avertir le directeur de vos penchants pour la magie noire, vous savez pertinemment qu'elle est interdite dans cet établissement."

La panique monte en moi, s'il y avait bien une personne qui ne devait pas être au courant c'était bien Dumbleldore, désespéré je me répugne à supplier mon professeur.

-"S'il vous plaît professeur, ne dites rien. Je n'ai fait que lire."

-"Je n'ai pas le choix Coba, c'est un avertissement pour votre bien."

Je panique, pour mon bien ? Il n'a pas le droit ! Comment ose-t-il lui le … Une idée _malsaine_ me vient en tête, c'est ma dernière chance.

-"Vous ne direz _rien du tout_." Je siffle.

-"Je vous demande pardon ?"

Le professeur s'arrête devant la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

-"Vous ne direz rien à personne, dans le cas inverse, je dirais à tout le monde ce que vous êtes." Je menace.

-"De quoi parlez-vous ?" Susurre mon professeur.

-"Vous êtes un _Loup-Garou_ professeur."

L'homme en face de moi à peur, son secret est découvert. J'utilise le chantage à merveille et encore une fois je jubile de la détresse que j'observe.

-"Du _chantage_ , pensez-vous que ma condition m'empêche de dénoncer votre comportement ?"

-"Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous aimez votre métier professeur ? Pensez-vous que les parents d'élèves risqueraient de confier leurs progénitures à un Loup-Garou ? Je ne m'y risquerai pas à votre place. J'ai ouïe dire qu'il était très difficile de trouver un emploi pour les sorciers comme vous." Je déclare avec une cruelle douceur.

-"Et vous en train de me _menacer_ Coba ?"

-"Bien sûre que non professeur, en échange je fermerai les yeux sur la potion tue-loup que vous prépare en cachette le professeur Rogue tous les mois. Prenez ça pour un _compromis_..."

J'ai mal au ventre, il faut qu'il accepte sinon je suis bon pour l'exclusion. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de prendre de haut un professeur !

-"Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?"

-"Ceci sera notre petit secret. Une dernière question professeur, la transformation est-elle douloureuse ?" Je demande avec une fausse compassion.

Lupin en colère ouvre brutalement la porte avant de me cracher d'une voix amère.

-"Sortez d'ici."

Je ne me fais pas prier et je m'élance dans le couloir, je ne prends pas la peine de récupérer le livre, pas besoin de m'inculper d'avantage. Je coure rapidement le long des couloirs jusqu'à tomber sur la porte des toilettes. J'ouvre une cabine à la volée et vomis. Tremblant et recouvert de sueur je me laisse tomber au sol. La tête entre les mains j'essaie d'estomper la vilaine migraine qui m'assaillit. Je suis cinglé, j'ai menacé un professeur, si mes parents l'apprennent … Non ils ne l'apprendront pas, il ne faut pas ! Comment ai-je pus commettre une erreur aussi stupide, je n'aurai jamais dû emporter ce livre avec moi. Lupin allait-il tenir sa langue ? Après tout il avait plus à perdre que moi, il m'avait surpris en possession d'un manuscrit de magie noire, pas en train de réaliser de la magie noire, au pire je risquais juste de pénible retenus. Mais maintenant que j'avais menacé un professeur … Non il n'y avait aucune preuve je ne risquais rien. _Et puis ton professeur a accepté ton chantage_... Oui, il était tout autant fautif, il ne se risquerait pas à tout raconter. _Je l'espère pour toi sinon_... Non j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, il ne parlera pas, il a beaucoup plus à perdre que moi. _Oui, mais combien de temps va-t-il tenir sa langue ?_

Tout en essayant de me rassurer, je m'imagine la réaction de ma mère face à mon comportement. Et la honte me montent aux joues. Elle sera très déçue … Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. J'essuie la sueur sur mon front et me relève péniblement. Je dois remettre mes idées en place. Continuer comme-ci de rien n'était. Remémorant mes souvenirs, je me souviens que je voulais passer à l'infirmerie pour ma brûlure. J'en profiterai pour demander un calmant, le stress des examens sera une bonne excuse. Je quitte les toilettes, en marche vers cette direction quand je prends l'initiative de regarder le dos de ma main.

-"Qu'est-ce que …?" Je souffle.

Sur le dos de ma main où il y a une heure apparaissait une plaie rougeâtre, je ne distingue plus rien. Je regarde mon autre main pour savoir si je ne m'étais pas trompé, mais non. Ma brûlure avait entièrement disparu, il n'y avait même pas de cicatrice, cette brûlure s'était résorbée toute seule... Ou bien il n'y avait jamais eu de blessure ?

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture ! Votre avis m'intéresse ;)**_

* * *

 _Corrigé le 02/01/2016_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._

 **Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent.**


	31. Chapitre 31 : La Braise

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette histoire c'est vraiment très encourageant. Nous avons dépassé les 2000 vues depuis un moment, je dis nous car sans vous l'histoire n'existerait pas ! Chloemanga tu n'es pas folle, et tous tes commentaires me vont droit au cœur, merci encore.**_ _ **Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuug j'apprécie toujours tes remarques constructives, je prends toujours vos avis en compte, heureuse que Coba te plaise autant. ;)**_

 _ **Merci aussi aux autres personnes qui me laisse des reviews de temps en temps c'est aussi très touchant. Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Une semaine après, les remords continuaient de me tourmenter. Je faisais bonne figure en ne laissant rien apparaître, mais intérieurement ma conscience hurlait et je m'efforçais de la refouler. Désormais le professeur Lupin m'ignorait royalement durant ses cours et j'en faisais de même. Cet accord mutuel et silencieux me satisfaisait, je ne me sentais pas prêt à affronter le Lycanthrope de nouveau. De même j'étais bien trop fière pour aller m'excuser.

Mais une autre chose avait soulevé mes interrogations ces derniers temps. Je ne cessais de me remémorer ma petite rencontre avec les braises de la cheminée et je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Ce matin-là, j'avais décidé d'en avoir le cœur net. Vers huit heures du matin je me glisse discrètement en bas dortoir en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Depuis mon tout premier jour je m'étais immédiatement senti à mon aise dans cette salle, la douce lumière verte traversant les vitres étant reposante. Quelquefois, il était même possible d'observer un strangulot se balader. Être situé en dessous du lac avait quelques avantages. Cependant, en cette mâtiné la salle est vide et pour cause nous recevons les cinq écoles de sorcelleries aujourd'hui. Ainsi la journée était banalisée, je profitais donc de cette solitude exceptionnelle pour mener ma petite expérience.

Je m'assieds sur la table basse en face de la cheminée et sors ma baguette magique. Il était temps de savoir à quoi m'en tenir, ça ne pouvait pas être mon imagination, j'étais sûre de ce que j'avais vu et ressentis. Un dernier coup d'œil autour de moi me confirme que je suis seul. Je prends une inspiration et pointe ma baguette vers le feu.

-"Accio braise." je chuchote.

Une braise orange s'avance dans ma direction et s'arrête à ma hauteur. Je l'admire quelques secondes tout en appréhendant ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je dois le faire. D'un mouvement assuré je saisis la braise à pleine main. Il y a ce moment où notre cerveau ne distingue pas si l'élément est froid ou chaud, puis en moins d'une seconde, il n'y a plus de doute. La douleur est fulgurante, mais je me force à conserver mon fardeau le plus longtemps possible. N'en pouvant plus je la relâche, je serre la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de crier. Mes yeux me piquent, mais je les ferme hermétiquement interdisant ainsi à la moindre larme de s'échapper. J'éteins le résidu ardent au sol d'un coup de baguette et me concentre sur ma main.

Ce n'est pas beau à voir, la brûlure est bien plus importante que la dernière fois. En plus d'une plaie d'aspect hideux, un filament de sang s'écoule le long de mon poignet. Je tente de faire abstraction de la douleur et de me focaliser sur ce que j'observe. Les minutes sont longues et tout ce que je vois est l'enchaînement normal des choses, le sang commence tout d'abord à coaguler, puis la plaie devient rouge vif. Je commence à me convaincre que mon imagination m'avait effectivement joué des tours, mais soudain une nouvelle sensation apparaît. La douleur s'atténue progressivement. Mon regard ne quitte pas ma main et ce que je découvre me stupéfie. Un sifflement incontrôlé sort de ma bouche. Sur la paume de ma main meurtri, la lésion s'estompe peu à peu jusqu'à devenir une cicatrice puis enfin de totalement disparaître.

Bouche-bée, je caresse la ligne de ma paume à la recherche d'une trace de brûlure, mais il n'y a rien du tout. Seul le sang frais est présent. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, une chose pareille est-elle possible ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un cas d'auto-guérison de ce type. Non ce n'est pas ça, je ne guéris pas, j'avais déjà enduré des blessures bien plus sévère et rien de tel n'était arrivé. Lorsque je m'étais désartibulé les doigts, ou blessé d'une autre façon rien de semblable ne s'était passé. Le feu. Oui ma peau se régénère après une brûlure, mais cela est-il possible ? Est-ce un don génétique ? Une aptitude exceptionnelle...

-"Tu es blessé !?"

Hypnotisé par cet étrange phénomène, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que les étudiants avaient commencé à descendre de leur dortoir. Je dirige alors mon regard vers mon interlocuteur. Daphnée Greengrass, m'inspecte avec inquiétude. Cette réaction ne m'atteint même pas, c'est exactement les sortes d'attitudes nunuche qui m'exaspère. La Serpentarde attrape ma main et débute son contrôle. Ce geste me fait sortir de ma léthargie et je dégage ma main doucement.

-"Juste une égratignure." Je réponds avec un sourire charmeur.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprent immédiatement d'une teinte rosé. Merlin, certaines personnes sont facilement influençables, et pourtant je n'avais encore rien dit de particulier. Elle est jolie même en haut du classement selon les autres garçons … Bien trop superficiel à mon goût, je devrais sans doute m'en défaire immédiatement, après tout, cette peste avait pris plaisir à ruiner ma réputation en m'associant à la fille Potter.

Je ne suis pas rancunier, je ne pardonne pas tout simplement.

-"Écoute Coba, je suis désolée d'avoir cru à cette rumeur stupide à propos de cette demi-sang de bourbe."

D'avoir créée ce ragot serait plus exacte. Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer avec moi.

-"Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça..." Je la préviens sentant ma colère monter.

-"Oui bien sûre... Je voulais te demander si tu souhaitais venir au Près au Lard avec moi samedi prochain ? Histoire de te changer les idées à propos de cette histoire."

Je la dévisage lutant tant bien que mal pour cacher mon dégoût. J'empêche une remarque cinglante de traverser mes lèvres. Cette petite idiote pourrait toujours m'être utile dans le futur. Il ne faut jamais se mettre les gens à dos inutilement. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de pousser mon rôle de parfait garçon jusque là.

-"Oh, j'en aurais été ravie, mais j'ai déjà accepté de m'y rendre avec Jack. Il m'embête depuis la rentrée pour allez chez Zonko. Alors, tu comprends... Je ne peux pas lui faire faux pas..."

-"Je comprends, ça ne fait rien." Elle répond très déçu.

-"Ce n'est que partie remise." J'ajoute avec un clin d'œil.

Je frôle délicatement son menton du bout du pouce et m'éloigne vers les sofas. J'ai du mal à ne pas rigoler de la niaiserie de cette fille, mais ma vengeance n'en sera que plus savoureuse. Le professeur Rogue doit passer dans notre salle commune pour nous donner des instructions sur l'arrivée des écoles. Je me laisse tomber négligemment à côté d'Anderson. Ce dernier, les cheveux en bataille refoule sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'était pas très matinale...

-"Si jamais on te demande, samedi prochain nous allons tous les deux chez Zonko." Je lui transmets.

-"A bon ? M'en rappelais pas..." Répond Jack en baillant.

Je le regarde les sourcils froncé, mais non le garçon ne le fait pas exprès … Je secoue la tête, mon ami n'est pas très vive d'esprit. Bruce Lestrange nous rejoins très irritable d'avoir été tiré de son lit si tôt.

-"Toi aussi tu viens avec _Coco_ chez Zonko ?" Demande Jack à Bruce.

-"Ne m'appelle pas comme _ça_ !" Je m'exaspère.

Mes deux camarades ricanent bêtement au surnom. Je leur jette un regard noir, mais cela ne les dissuade pas de s'arrêter. Même le coussin que je leur envois en pleine tête ne suffit pas à les stopper. Et je remercie sincèrement le professeur Rogue pour être entré à ce moment précis.

-"Silence ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que vos bavardages s'interrompent. Comme vous le savez les cinq académies arrivent pour le déjeuner, je vous prierai de vous comporter de facon exemplaire. Il n'est pas question qu'un élève de Serpentard se fasse remarquer de par son irrespect ou par une tenue non conforme."

Après le regard d'avertissement de mon professeur adressé à Anderson, je n'écoute plus, ce monologue sur le comportement à adopter devant nos convives est risible. Chaque académie allait faire en sortes d'impressionner son adversaire, Poudlard pouvait se vanter de ses lieux, les autres avaient certainement de nombreuses choses avec lesquelles se pavaner. Je reporte mon intention sur ma main, cette découverte m'obsède, aussi bien que je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête ; allez à la bibliothèque. Toutes les autres pensées me sont sorties de la tête. Je dois absolument découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

D'ailleurs lorsque que le discours est terminé je suis le premier à m'éclipser de la salle, j'ai bien l'intention d'utiliser le temps qu'il me reste dans mon endroit favori. Lorsque je franchis les portes l'odeur de vieux parchemin éveille tous mes sens, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je frotte inconsciemment ma tempe et réfléchis. Bien je vais débuter par le rayon sur la médecine magique, avec un peu de chance, un cas similaire au mien sera présenté.

Munis d'une pile de livres, je m'installe à une table libre. Tout ce que je trouve dans ces manuscrits est insignifiant, dans tous les cas un sortilège intervient dans une guérison spectaculaire. Cela n'a rien à voir, je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette pour me soigner. Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit. Il s'agit peut être de magie, après tout, la magie coulent dans les veines de n'importe quel sorcier. Cette théorie reste ma meilleure option, bien que peut convaincante. J'ai beau chercher dans cette montagne de livre je ne trouve absolument rien. Je perds patience et claque mes doigts contre la table tout en continuant ma lecture.

-"Ça m'énerve Merlin ! Ils auraient dû le mettre encore plus haut..."

Je lève un œil de mon manuscrit pour observer une Isida Black tentant d'attraper un livre en hauteur. In-intéressé je retourne immédiatement à ma lecture. Mais la Serpetarde ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

-"Jedusor, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? Tu es bien plus grand que moi." Elle me demande avec un air faussement gentil.

Je soupire bruyamment agacé d'avoir été dérangé et sors ma baguette rapidement, d'un coup de baguette je lui descends son livre sans quitter ma place.

-"Tu es une sorcière ! Sers-toi donc de ta baguette au lieu de me déranger." Je m'énerve contre elle.

Non affecté par ma réponse, cette dernière s'installe en face de moi, victorieuse.

-"Tu sais, tes allures de petit chef ne prennent pas avec moi. Tu ne m'effraies nullement avec tes joutes verbales. Tu n'auras jamais une quelconque _domination_ ou je ne sais quoi sur moi."

Une main sous le menton, je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

-" _Chef ?_ "

-"Encore quelques années avant que tes admirateurs ne t'appellent _maître_." Se moque la jeune fille.

Cette supposition ne me déplais pas, bien qu'elle soit hors de propos. Je me reprends vite.

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler."

-"C'est ça... Tu ne me la fait pas à moi." Ricane Isida.

Je ne réponds pas et reprends mes recherches. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure je suis de nouveau interrompu.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?" Questionne Isida soupçonneuse.

-"Qui te dit que je recherche quelque chose ? Je suis peut-être seulement en train d'être dérangé dans une étude très importante."

-"Oui, on étudie souvent 10 thèmes différents en même temps." Elle réplique narquoisement.

-"Observatrice." J'élude.

-"Tu t'es découvert une subite passion pour la médicologie ?" Elle insiste.

Je siffle agacé qu'elle n'abandonne pas.

-"Mentir devient fatiguant, mais je resterai poli en t'indiquant que cela ne te regarde pas."

J'ouvre le dernier livre sur la table et me plonge dedans, je pensais ainsi clore la conversation, mais la Serpentarde était aussi roublarde que moi et elle était bien décidée à avoir le dernier mot.

-"Pressé d'accueillir les autres écoles ?"

-"Il ne me semble pas qu'on m'ait demandé d'accueillir qui que ce soit."

-"Façon de parler..." Elle réplique.

Je tourne une nouvelle page, décidément je ne trouve rien du tout.

-"Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque j'ai croisé le professeur Lupin en compagnie de ton père."

-" _Quoi ?_!" Je m'étrangle.

Je stoppe immédiatement ma lecture. Mon cœur accélèrent dangereusement.

-"On dit pardon. Bref, enfin je suppose qu'il s'agit de ton père il te ressemble fortement."

Il n'y a pas de doute la-dessus, combien de fois m'avait-on répété cette ressemblance. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ! Je savais bien qu'il devait venir pour ce stupide tournoi, mais avec tous les événements j'avais complètement oublié. Malheureusement ce n'était pas ça simple présence qui m'inquiétait le plus. Avec toute cette histoire de guérison j'avais complètement oublié mon premier soucis.

-"Avec le professeur Lupin ? Pourquoi ?" Je demande en essayant de cacher mon inquiétude.

-"Merlin as-tu peur que ton professeur dise du mal de toi ? Plus sérieusement, il devait sûrement le briefer sur la sécurité du concours, quelques Aurors en on la charge."

C'était une catastrophe, mon père devinait toujours tout. S'il n'était pas déjà au courant de tout, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Non, les deux hommes avaient discuté de ce concours point final. J'essayais de m'en convaincre.

-"Nom d'une gargouille, tu as peur de ton père ! Moi qui croyais que tu n'avais peur de _rien_."

-" _Tais toi_ ! Tu ne le connais pas..." Je lui crache.

-"Oh Eh, calme toi, as-tu fait une bêtise qui justifie cette peur ?"

-"Non." Je rétorque avec un masque impassible.

Je referme mon livre d'un coup sec et ranges les autres d'un coup de baguette. Il me reste deux heures avant de devoir me rendre dans le hall et j'ai bien l'intention d'éviter mon géniteur. M'enfermer dans mon dortoir me paraît une bonne idée et c'est en courant que je m'y rends.

Toute la tension que j'avais réussie à dissiper jusque là était revenu de plein fouet. Je me devais de rester discret désormais. Dans les profondeurs des cachots j'accélère le pas, je bifurque à droite, plus qu'un couloir et j'y suis. Mais je stoppe immédiatement ma course.

Devant moi, mon père s'avance dans ma direction, lorsqu'il m'aperçoit il ne me cache pas sa colère. Je sais qu'il sait. Arrivé à ma hauteur avec son regard de braise il me siffle.

-" _Toi !_ Suis moi."

J'hésite à lui désobéir, que dois-je faire ? Je n'ai pas bougé de position et j'entends ses pas se stopper. Il m'attend … Je lui tourne le dos et cela ne me paraît pas être une bonne idée dans l'immédiat. Je tente d'avaler ma salive, mais ma bouche est sèche. Ravalant ma peur, je me retourne lentement afin de lui faire face.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 02/01/2016_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	32. Chapitre 32 : Mauvaises rencontres

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Comme j'ai un peu d'avance dans l'écriture de cette histoire, pour vous remercier de votre intérêt je publie ce chapitre en avance. J'ai eu du mal à un moment, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera à la hauteur. Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires, ils sont de grandes motivations. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

J'avais toujours été grand pour mon âge, mais face à mon père je me sentais ridiculement petit. Il continue de me dévisager, ses traits sont entièrement crispés de colère, aussi bien que je me demande comment il parvient à se retenir de me hurler dessus immédiatement. J'avais évité pas mal de situation tendue en jouant l'ignorant, tenter ma chance ne pouvait pas aggraver ma situation d'avantage.

-"Bonjour ? Que ce passe-t-il, il y a un problème ?" Je demande mielleusement.

Un rire à vous glacer le sang sort de sa bouche. Mais je devinais que cette attitude n'envisageait rien de bon. Bien entendu cela ne m'amuse pas du tout et il valait mieux que j'ôte mon habituel sourire en coin si je ne voulais pas envenimer mon cas. Je me tais, tout en attendant la suite. Voyant que je n'insiste pas, mon père reprend la parole.

-"Tu es doué Coba, je dois même avouer que tu m'épates de plus en plus. As-tu utilisé ce visage d'innocence pour menacer ton professeur ?"

Je fixe un point au-dessus de son épaule, me refusant de baisser les yeux. Les compliments utilisés sonnent comme une insulte. Il avait toujours eu le don de vous rabaisser avec de simple mot. Cette fois-ci quand l'homme me demande de le suivre, je me contente d'appliquer sa demande, tout comme moi, il ne souhaite pas que cette conversation soit entendue.

Après avoir pénétré dans une salle vide, mon géniteur lance un sort de surdité dans la pièce. Ceci ne fait qu'accentuer la peur que je m'évertue de dissimuler. Il s'assoit sur la table du bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tout en me toisant. Son calme est une vraie torture, je n'ose pas prononcer un mot.

-"Alors ? Il me semble que je t'ai posé une question..." Il me rappelle tranquillement.

Je détourne le regard, à quoi bon mentir, il sait déjà tout.

-"Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'avais pas le choix."

-"Pas le choix …" Il murmure en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Il se lève lentement en sortant sa baguette. Par réflexe je me cramponne à la mienne située dans ma poche. Mais il se contente de la poser sur le bureau et d'avancer dans ma direction et cette attitude est beaucoup plus inquiétante. En effet, si lui-même avait décidé de poser sa baguette, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas certain de réussir à se contrôler.

-"Je t'avais pourtant prévenu pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Je... C'était juste de la lecture... Et puis, je n'ai pas à me justifier !" Je riposte.

-"Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de menacer un professeur !" Il hurle plus fort que moi.

Je recule d'un pas, plus il y a de distance entre nous mieux ça vaudra.

-"Je ne l'ai pas menacé... J'ai juste fait un peu de chantage, il allait me dénoncer à Dumbeldore !"

-"Tu n'es qu'un crétin !" Il me siffle.

Ma colère monte d'un échelon, je lui crache.

-"Ouais je sais, c'est moi le crétin de fils du grand Tom Jedusor."

-"OUI TU ES UN CRETIN ! Parce que Dumbeldore ne t'aurais jamais renvoyé pour ce stupide livre, mais qu'en est-il quand il apprendra que tu fais marcher un professeur ? En utilisant sa condition comme argument en plus ?"

-"Il ne dira rien du tout !" Je crie persuadé de mes dires.

-"Ah oui ? Alors, comment expliques-tu que je sois parfaitement au courant ?"

Effectivement, comment avait il réussit à connaître cette information que je pensais bien garder. J'étais persuadé que mon père avait utilisé la Légimencie.

-"Qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise quand monsieur Lupin, m'a gentiment pris en aparté pour me signaler qu'il était inquiet pour toi. Il ne m'a pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour lui soutirer toutes les informations. Alors, si tout ceci fut si facile pour moi, qu'en est-il pour Dumbeldore ?"

Le traître, ce sale loup avait été tout piaffer à mon père ! Comment avait-il osé ! Nous avions conclu un accord.

-"Je devais me protéger." J'insiste pour me justifier.

-"QUAND VAS-TU CESSER DE NE PENSER QU'A TOI ! As-tu seulement pensé une seule seconde aux répercutions sur ton entourage ? Quelle image tu me donnes en agissant ainsi !" Il vocifère.

-"Et c'est moi que tu traites d'égoïste ! Regarde toi, tu fais toujours tout pour ta petite personne !"

-"Comment oses-tu me confronter à mes choix ! Tout ce que j'ai fait a toujours été dans ton intérêt ou celui de ta mère ! Tu n'as pas idée de tous mes sacrifices … Non, non toi tu préfères suivre tes stupides idées en te fichant éperdument des conséquences. Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui se pavane, tu crois que tout est acquis de part tes facilités, mais tu vas tomber de très haut quand on te fera comprendre que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sorcier banal !" Rugit le sorcier les yeux en flammes.

La critique est toujours douloureuse, mais elle l'est davantage lorsqu'elle vient d'un être cher. Je ne sens même pas la force à cacher ma tristesse.

-"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?" Je demande d'une voix à peine audible.

Mon père détourne les yeux, il ne souhaite pas répondre à cette question, il le pense et n'ose même pas me le confirmer. Être rejeté est très difficile à encaisser, on se sent complètement seul, mais surtout incompris.

-"Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter ?" Je demande la voix rauque.

J'attends, sans savoir vraiment quoi. La colère a-t-elle dépassé ses mots ?

-"C'est la dernière fois que je te sauve la mise, ton professeur semble avoir subitement oublié ce petit accrochage. Il s'agit de mon dernier avertissement, la prochaine fois, je m'assurais moi-même que tu ne remettes pas les pieds dans cette école. C'est compris ?"

J'essaie de lui lancer un regard noir, mais je suis bien trop désemparé pour rendre l'effet escompter. D'un pas rapide je sors de cette salle pour gagner ma salle commune. Rageusement je m'engouffre dans mon dortoir et me jette sur mon lit. Je ferme les baldaquins qui m'entourent et je me concentre sur le silence qui m'apparaît subitement comme le plus beau des sons.

Je n'étais pas un crétin. Il avait tort, il le reconnaîtra un jour. J'avais eu raison, il aurait fait la même chose à ma place, mais il était incapable de l'admettre. Ses yeux … Il avait honte de moi. À cette prise de conscience je serre rageusement ma mâchoire. Si j'étais tel qu'il le prétendait et bien … Pourquoi le mage noir avait-il sollicité ma présence à ses côtés ? Non, il avait juste voulu m'embobiner pour mieux me détruire. J'aimais avoir le contrôle, diriger et dominer les autres. On ne me marchait pas sur les pieds, car je savais me défendre. Était-ce que des défauts ? Mais mon père ne cessait de me rabaisser à le moindre erreur. Une erreur ? Non cela n'en été pas une, j'étais parvenu à être très persuasif, comme toujours... Je me fichais éperdument de ce que les autres pensaient de moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas avec mes parents. Je ne l'admettais pas, mais mon père m'avait profondément blessé dans mon ego et je m'interrogeais sur ma personne.

Combien de temps je suis resté ainsi à regarder le plafond ? Je l'ignore, mais au bout d'un certain temps, Jack est venu me chercher. D'un mouvement indécis il ouvre un de mes rideaux, seul sa tête est visible entre les ballants.

-"Hey, tu viens mon pote, tu n'as pas envie que Roguinou t'étripe parce que tu n'as pas ramené ton jolie petit minois au banquet!"

-"Pfff, t'es con." Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer le sourire aux lèvres

-"Ouai et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes d'ailleurs ! Hein mon Coco."

Pour continuer à m'embêter mon ami se jette sur mon lit tout en tentant de m'embrasser la joue. Je le tiens à l'écart tant bien que mal tout en rigolant de sa bêtise. Cet idiot avait bien vu que je n'avais pas le morale. C'était sa façon de me changer les idées ; faire l'imbécile.

-"Vous avez fini les amoureux !?" Demande narquoisement Bruce en nous voyant.

D'un habile coup de coude j'éjecte Jack au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Après une plainte de douleur , il se relève péniblement.

-"Merde ! Tu es malade, je suis sûre que tu m'as pété la clavicule... Argh c'est décidé Coco tout est fini entre nous."

Toujours allongé sur mon lit, je lui balance un coup de pied.

-"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça je t'ai déjà dit. Et désolé, mais je préfère les filles."

-"Ouais et bien moi aussi définitivement." Riposte Jack en se massant l'épaule.

Mes amis continu de se préparer, après quelques minutes je décide de me lever à mon tour. L'intervention de Jack m'avait distrait quelques instants, mais mon inconfort refaisait surface. Les paroles de mon père ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. À tel point que j'avais commencé à douter de moi. Étais-je vraiment tel qu'il m'avait décrit ?

J'étais prêts depuis ce matin, pas besoin de me changer, je patientais donc près de la porte en attendant les deux Serpentards. Bruce finissait d'arranger sa cravate en revanche Jack peinait à enfiler une chemise. Et je comprenais pourquoi.

-"Jack, je te ferais remarquer que c'est ma chemise que tu essaies d'enfiler." Je me moque de lui.

Le jeune homme interrompe son geste et consulte la taille du vêtement. Il n'était pas vraiment rondouillard, mais sa carrure était bien plus carré que la mienne. Afin de garder consistance il m'envoie ma chemise au visage.

-"Je me disais aussi et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche dans mes affaires !"

Quelques instants après tous les élèves de Poudlard sont rassemblés dehors en attendant l'arrivée des autres étudiants. Chaque directeur de maison avait pris son rôle très à cœur. Je n'avais jamais vu mes camarades dans une tenue aussi impeccable. Je ne partageais pas l'engouement général, mais pour une fois j'avais décidé de ne pas partager ma mauvaise humeur avec les autres. Je restais indifférent à tout ce qui m'entourait. L'épaule contre un mur, j'observais les paysages d'un air détaché. J'avais constaté que mon père n'était pas présent, il avait confié sa tâche à son bras droit Scrimgeour, tant mieux je ne voulais plus le voir et encore moins lui parler.

Le Directeur était positionné en avant et regardait le ciel d'un air pensif. Il avait toujours l'air d'être fou, alors que son intelligence dépassait grand nombre de sorciers. Des élèves émettaient des hypothèses sur le moyen de transports qu'utiliseraient nos congénères. Toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Mais contre toutes attentes, ils avaient eu raison de s'imaginer de telles choses.

Les deux premières écoles à arriver furent Beauxbatons et Durmstrang. L'école Française arriva en calèche volante, tiré elle-même par de grand chevaux très impressionnant. Les élèves vêtue de fines robes bleues pâle ne paraissaient guère envoûté par notre château. Leur Directrice, une grande femme du nom Madame Maxime salua chaleureusement Dumbeldore. Durmstrang était arrivé en bateau qu'il avait amarré en plein dans le Lac. Le calamar ne devait pas être content de cette nouvelle cohabitation. Leur tenues rouge en fourrures correspondaient plus à des saisons très hivernal et à l'inverse de leur condisciple Français, les jeunes gens paraissaient enchantés de l'aspect de notre école.

Je focalisais mon intention sur leur Directeur Igor Karkaroff. Je me demandais si le fait d'étudier la magie noire influençait le comportement des étudiants. Étaient-ils différents de nous ? Mais un coup de coude dans les côtes coupa court à mon observation.

-"C'est Victor Krum !?" Me chuchote Bruce à l'oreille.

Je vérifie par moi-même ses dires, mais la démarche en canard et les sourcils broussailleux du célèbre joueur de Quidditch ne laissent aucun doute. D'ailleurs les étudiants s'agitent face à cette découverte, la gente féminine sautille sur place en gloussant. Je lève les yeux au ciel face à cette attitude puéril ; juste parce qu'il est célèbre...

Dumbeldore avait joyeusement invité nos convives à se mettre au chaud dans la grande salle, pendant que nous attendions les deux dernières écoles.

Soudain, un bruit tapageur sifflât dans les airs, dans un réflexe commun tout le monde leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais j'ignorai ce que nous observions. Une masse rouge descendait vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. Puis la visibilité fut beaucoup plus nette et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper une remarque peu intelligible.

-"Wahou."

-"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _truc_ ?" S'injure Jack.

Je n'avais aucune réponse à cette question, étant moi-même stupéfait.

-"Ah, voilà l'académie de Mahoutokoro." Annonce joyeusement Albus Dumbeldore.

-"C'est un ballon géant !" S'écrit un première année.

Le jeune sorcier était proche de la vérité, mais pour avoir côtoyé le milieu moldu, je savais que le nom exacte était montgolfière. L'engin se matérialisa au sol, en disparaissant une fraction de seconde, dans les jardins de l'école. J'étais ébahis, jamais il m'avait été donné d'assister à un spectacle pareil. Une montgolfière ? Pas si sûre, car celle-ci était d'une taille impressionnante. À l'extrémité du ballon, une sorte de maisonnette en bois était suspendue. Sur l'armature du logis, un arbre entouré d'un cercle était dessiné.

Je suis vite interrompu par mes observations, car la porte s'ouvre d'un mouvement feutrant. Un sorcier d'aspect sévère sort le premier suivi de ses élèves. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'éducation stricte de l'école japonaise. En effet, tous les étudiants s'alignèrent d'un seul mouvement en abaissant la tête en guise de salue.

-"Ah Aizen, heureux de te revoir." Fit le Directeur de Poudlard en s'avançant.

J'en profitais pour regarder les élèves du dénommé Aizen. Ils ne souriaient pas, attendant patiemment un ordre ou autre. Ils étaient vêtue de kimono en velours noire, avec la lueur du soleil j'y remarque même des reflets brillants. Les garçons possédaient une espèce de bandana autour de la tête avec le même symbole que j'avais aperçu sur leur montgolfière. Je remarquais aussi que la ceinture autour de leur taille est différente selon le sexe de l'étudiant. La ceinture des filles est argenté, celle des garçon ; or. La plupart de ces personnes étaient d'origine asiatique, être accepté dans cette école devait être très difficile et sélectif. Au moment de congédier nos convives à l'intérieur un mouvement vers la forêt interdite nous fit tous se retourner.

J'ai d'abord cru que des centaures curieux venaient à notre rencontre, mais il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Plusieurs cavaliers chevauchaient des chevaux en apparence ordinaire. Je trouvais qu'ils ressemblaient à des chevaliers, car leur aspect leur donnait des allures royales. Leur capes violette recouvraient leur monture, cette simplicité n'enlevait en rien cet incroyable aura de puissance. À l'inverse des autres, des jeunes sorciers de 11 ou 12 ans étaient dans leur rang.

-"L'académie des États Unis, Les Quapaws, avez-vous fait bon voyage Winston ?"

Winston qui devait être le directeur, mis pied-à-terre avec une aisance incroyable et s'approcha chaleureusement de Dumbeldore.

-"Excellent mon ami, nous avions hâte d'arriver. Cette forêt est remplie de créatures fantastiques, nous nous languissons d'installer notre campement dans celle-ci."

-"Oui, bien que je vous déconseille de camper dans la forêt interdite je n'y vois aucun inconvénient pour vous installer en bordure."

Camper dans la forêt interdite ? Merlin, les pauvres fous n'avaient pas idée du genre de créature qu'on y trouvait la nuit. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas le seul à être scandalisé par cette révélation. La plupart de mes camarades avaient gardé leur bouche ouverte, car non remis du choc.

-"Hagrid sera ravis de s'occuper de vos chevaux, mais je vous en prie, nous allons débuter le banquet."

Fasse au brouhaha des étudiants les professeurs abandonnèrent leur réprimande. Difficilement je me faufilais en compagnie de Lestrange et Anderson dans la grande salle. Pour l'occasion les bannières des différentes maisons de Poudlard étaient à l'honneur. Certains élèves de Durmstrang étaient déjà installés à notre table et bien sûre Drago s'empressa de s'installer au côté de Victor Krum. Mes amis en profitèrent pour les rejoindre et je les ai suivis.

-"On peut s'asseoir ?"

Je levais vivement les yeux vers la personne qui m'avait adressé la parole. Un japonais en compagnie de deux autres garçons qui devaient être bien plus âgés que nous. Je leur adressais un signe de tête affirmatif et ils prirent place en face de moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder l'emblème de leur école. Un des Japonais à la mâchoire carré le remarque car il me demande avec un fort accent et humour.

-"Tu n'as jamais vu de cerisier ? Je m'appelle Zang." Il ajoute en se présentant.

Je souris à sa remarque et réponds.

-"Coba. Ils ne sont pas nombreux en Angleterre. Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous l'aviez utilisé comme blason ?"

-"La plupart de nos baguettes sont en bois de cerisier et il s'agit du symbole du Japon."

Original, je m'étais juste attendu à une créature magique impressionnante venant de leur part. Les trois sorciers continuèrent leur conversation dans leur langue natale, il me fut donc impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Puis Dumbeldore pris la parole.

-"Tout d'abord, je souhaite la bienvenu à tous les jeunes gens nous venant des quatre coins du monde. Je sais que vous avez fait un grand voyage pour certain, c'est pourquoi je n'ajouterai que deux mots ; bon appétit !"

Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassé. Afin de satisfaire tout le monde, des mets des différentes cultures avaient été préparés. Jack en profita d'ailleurs pour goûter à tout. Je décidais de rester raisonnable et de ne tester que ce qui ne me paraissait pas suspect. À ma gauche, Malefoy discutait vivement avec un élève de Durmstrang, un grand blond avec des épaules carrées. Une vraie brute en apparence.

-"Alorrrs pourrrquoi le serrrpent comme emblème de votre _maisonnette_ ?" Demande le grand blond.

-"Car Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur avait la particularité de parler au serpents." Réplique Drago fièrement.

-"Psss, un don de mauviette !" Il s'esclaffe.

A l'entente de ses propos je resserre mon poing sur ma fourchette et me force à boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Je dois rester calme, même si je meurs d'envie de lui balancer le plat de bouillabaisse en pleine figure.

-"Ferrrme la Yannick." Rugit Krum.

La plupart des Serpentards sont offensés par la déclaration de ce Yannick, mais personne n'ose protester.

-"Ça va Victor calme toi, c'est une plaisanterrrie. Apparrremment il y a pas mal d'ancien de votre maison qui ont rejoint Grindelwald."

-"Pourquoi ne pas lui demander toi-même? Apparemment c'est votre copain chez Durmstrang."

Hors de question que je le laisse salir mon ancêtre, mon but ; le confronter à la réalité, le mage noir venait des chez eux. Maintenant toute notre table écoutait notre conversation.

-"C'est quoi son problème ?" Questionne Yannick.

-"Euh … " Commence Anderson.

-"Nous avons été attaqués par Grindelwald en mai dernier, certain plus personnellement que d'autre." Répond un Drago incertain.

Je détourne le regard et reprends une gorgée dans mon verre.

-"Oh je vois, un sang de bourrrbe."

Les bulgariens s'amusent de l'insulte, à l'inverse, mes camarades de serpentards se contentent d'écarquiller les yeux. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je me concentre de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je pose délicatement mon verre et jette un coup d'œil rapide vers la table des professeurs. Personnes ne regardent dans notre direction. Puis, je me tourne dans la direction de Yannick.

-"Pardon ?"

Mon regard est menaçant, va-t-il répéter l'insulte devant moi.

-"Oh tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un sang de bourrrbe ?" Rétorque le blond avec moquerie.

-"Tu n'as aucune idée à qui tu parles." Je le préviens.

Le garçon fait mine de réfléchir et je sens ma colère monter.

-"A un petit asticot, que j'hésiterrrai pas à écrrraser sous ma godasse." Il sourit.

J'avais vécu bien trop d'émotion aujourd'hui, si bien que je n'arrivais plus du tout à me contrôler. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, en nous regardant l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle.

-"Te laisse pas faire Coba !" Me chuchote le petit Bran à l'oreille.

Ma rage bouillonne, si bien que je laisse ma magie s'exprimer.

-"Vois-tu, s'il y a une chose importante que tu dois retenir de la maison Serpentard, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun sang de bourbe ici …" Je susurre.

En prononçant mes paroles je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer un serpent se resserrer autour de son cou. Alors que je m'imagine sa suffocation, celle-ci devient tout à fait réelle. Yannick tousse, lutant afin de retrouver une respiration normale. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et savoure sa détresse. Je suis tellement en colère … Peu à peu certain des plats nous entourant explosent.

-"Jedusor ! Arrête, Dumbeldore." Siffle discrètement Isida Black.

Ce simple nom, m'incite à tous stopper. Je lève les yeux vers le Directeur en question, son regard bleu habituellement pétillant de malice est remplit de mécontentement. Je détourne les yeux, en essayant de contrôler ma respiration. Mais dans un geste furieux Yannick sort sa baguette magique. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, car Dumbeldore se lève afin de solliciter notre intention. Je ne quitte pas mon adversaire du regard, mais celui-ci range sa baguette et décide de se montrer discret. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de temps. En face de moi Zang me regarde avec un certain intérêt, est-ce qu'un sourire venait de traverser ses lèvres ? Le vieux fou avait-il enclenché cette diversion volontairement ?

-"Bien maintenant que vos estomacs sont rassasiés, nous allons pouvoir aborder le sujet principal. Cinq des plus grandes écoles sont réunies afin de participer au tournoi des écoles. Comme vous le savez, les 25 participants seront sélectionnés par un juge impartial. Nous connaîtrons ces noms lors du banquet d'Halloween. Ce concours n'est pas à prendre à la légère, certains sorciers ont perdu la vie durant ce tournoi. C'est pourquoi la sécurité durant les différentes épreuves sera renforcé cette année. Il n'y a aucune honte ou disgrâce à déclarer forfait. Bien que vous êtes magiquement lié au contrat et donc possédez l'obligation de participer, vous aurez le moyen d'abandonner en cas de force majeur. Vous ne connaîtrez pas les étapes à l'avance, le but est de dévoiler vos compétences en face de l'imprévu. J'aimerais aussi vous rappeler qu'avant une compétion, cette échange vous permet de découvrir de nouvelles cultures. Aussi j'exige un respect mutuel entre toutes les écoles."

Je prends sa dernière remarque personnellement, mais ne m'en accommode guère. On ne m'insultait pas et je recommencerai si cela était nécessaire. Lorsque je quittais la salle, je vis brièvement le Bulgarien discuter avec son directeur. Quand Karkaroff dirigea ses yeux dans ma direction j'eus la nette impression que cette discutions me concernait.

-"Tu fais de la magie sans baguette maintenant ?" Me demanda Lestrange à voix basse.

-"Disons juste que … ça m'a échappé."

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et nous quittions la grande salle en compagnie de quelques Serpentards la tête haute.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 30/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	33. Chapitre 33 : Incompréhensions

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Un grand merci à toutes les personnes ayant pris quelques instants pour me laisser un commentaire, vous êtes formidable ! Je remercie également les lecteurs fidèles à cette histoire. Tous vos encouragements me donne des ailes, alors voici la suite en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant. Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Je me laisse bercer par les faibles ronflements de Jack dans le lit voisin. Tentant de retarder le moment où je devrais quitter la chaleur de mon lit. Quelque chose me piquais l'épaule ? Non je dois être en plein rêve, pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais lorsque la douleur fut plus importante je me redresse vivement. Deux yeux jaunes me fixent intensément.

-"Artémis ! Tu es obligé de m'arracher l'épaule pour me réveiller."Je râle.

La chouette hulotte, prenant sa mission très au sérieux m'oblige à lui retirer son colis. À moitié avachis j'ouvre le paquet et sans surprise je reconnais l'écriture délicate de ma mère. Sur une petite carte il est inscrit joyeux anniversaire. Je manque de me couper en attrapant le cadeau à pleine main ; un miroir. Ça ne m'étonnait même pas.

-"Glass Jedusor" J'annonce d'une voix ensommeillé.

J'attends quelques secondes puis, le visage rayonnent de ma mère apparaît dans le miroir.

-"Joyeux anniversaire mon poussin !"

-"Hum, merci." Je réponds en baillant.

-"Oh, tu n'es pas encore levé ?"

-"Non..." Je fais en me rendant compte de la vision qu'elle devait avoir de moi.

Non gêné par la situation elle continue.

-"Alors, ton cadeau te plaît ?"

-"Hum, hum..."

-"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Elle demande faussement surprise.

-"Je croyais qu'on offrait des cadeaux pour la personne dont c'est l'anniversaire."

-"Oui et bien, comme tu es fâché avec ta plume, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée."

Je levais les yeux au plafond, elle admettait que ce miroir était pour son propre intérêt.

-"Je te préviens, pas question d'être obligé de te parler tous les jours à travers ce truc."

-"Coba, c'est à ta mère que tu parles." Elle rouspète.

Cette remarque me fait rire à voix haute. Et je me redresse sur mon lit.

-"Ça va, je vais faire un effort, mais tu dois bien te douter que j'ai une vie à l'extérieur."

-"Oui je sais bien …" Elle se morfond en pleurant.

Interloqué je fronce les sourcils et questionne.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était nouveau, ça fait déjà trois ans que je suis ici."

-"Non, oui je sais, ça n'a rien à voir. Juste trop d'émotions d'un seul coup."

-"Comment ça ?" Je demande délicatement.

Elle sèche ses larmes d'un revers de main. Je ne l'avouais pas, mais voir ma mère en pleur m'avait toujours fendu le cœur. Y avait-il un problème plus grave ?

-"Bonzaï nous a quitté hier soir."

-"Ahhh..." Je souffle soulagé.

Ma mère avait toujours été très attaché à son chat.

-"Et bien, c'était un vieux chat … Il a eu une belle vie." J'explique maladroitement.

Puis une idée me traversa l'esprit.

-"Enfin il est bien mort de vieillesse ? Ou bien Naguini l'a..."

-"NON ! Elle n'avait pas intérêt, tu as raison il était vieux... Toi d'abord qui est parti, puis ensuite lui..." Elle me coupe outré.

-"Oui et bien, je ne suis pas encore mort tu sais." Je tente de la réconforter avec un sourire.

Elle stoppa immédiatement de pleurer pour me regarder et positionna une main devant sa bouche.

-"Merlin ! Je suis horrible, je viens de te comparer à mon chat !" Elle s'indigne.

-"Te bille pas, tu es perturbée …"

-"Non Coba, je suis une horrible mère ! C'est le jour des 15 ans de mon fils unique et je te compare à la mort de Bonzaï !"

-"C'est bon j'accepte tes excuses, tu ne m'as pas vexé si ça peut te rassurer." Je réplique ennuyé d'avoir provoqué une prochaine crise.

-"Je suis tellement désolé mon cœur !"

-"Arrête je te dis. Passons à autre chose." Gêné j'entends mes camarades se réveiller.

-"Oui tu as raison."

Je cherche rapidement un sujet de conversation mais n'en retiens aucun.

-"Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la chance de ton père qui va pouvoir te souhaiter ton anniversaire de vive voix."

A cette révélation je grimace fortement et ma mère soupire bruyamment en se frottant la tempe.

-"Bien. Que s'est-il _encore_ passé entre vous deux ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire, vous avez réussi à vous disputer en vous voyant ... quoi, 5 minutes ?

Je détourne les yeux, mais je dois avouer que je suis surpris.

-"Comment ça ? Il ne t'a rien dit ?" Je l'interroge sur mes gardes.

-"Non ! Je ne savais même pas que vous vous étiez vu l'autre jour."

-"Comment en déduire que nous nous sommes disputés alors ?"

-"Car il me semble que lorsque tu as quitté la maison en septembre tout allé bien entre vous deux."

Un sifflement de mépris sort de ma bouche et ma mère insiste.

-"Coba que s'est-il passé, _encore_ ?"

-"Juste qu'il s'est encore mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas !" Je réplique avec colère.

-"C'est ton père, c'est normal qu'il soit concerné par tes faits et gestes."

-"C'est ça, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pourtant, comme il le dit, après tout je suis qu'un sorcier _banal_ !" Je crache.

La douleur remonte et je ravale mes larmes. Mais ma mère ne manque de le remarquer.

-"Tu as du mal entendre mon cœur, il n'aurait _jamais_ dit ça." Elle tente de me réconforter.

-"Bien sûre qu'il l'a dit avec exactement ces mots ! Mais le pire de tous c'est qu'il le pense réellement !"

-"Non, je suis sûre que c'est un malentendu..."

-"A qui tu parles ?" Questionne une voix grave derrière le miroir.

Je sais parfaitement qu'il s'agit de mon père et c'est pourquoi je coupe instantanément le miroir. Je ne prends même pas le temps de regarder les autres paquets au pied de mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je ne devais pas être triste, il s'agissait d'une faiblesse. L'eau chaude m'aida à chasser ma morosité.

Les cours de la journée se déroulèrent extrêmement lentement. Il faut dire qu'il y avait l'excitation des sélections du soir. Nous allions enfin connaître les noms des participants et surtout des sorciers représentant Poudlard. A mon plus grand bonheur Yannick La Brute ,comme je l'appelais, ne s'était pas encore vengé. Faisant bonne figure, j'avais maintenu ma place à notre table, mais je redoutais le moment où nous nous affronterions de nouveau. Le jeune homme devait connaître une multitude de maléfices très sombres.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas abandonné mon objectif ; trouver une réponse à ma curieuse guérison. J'avais réussi à traîner Jack à la bibliothèque en prétextant la réalisation de notre devoir sur la Pierre de Lune. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité. Je feuilletais un manuscrit du nom de ; Dons et Pouvoirs Sorciers, pendant que mon ami recopiait mon devoir.

-"On peut vraiment tomber dans un sommeil irréversible si la potion est mal dosée ?" Questionne Jack anxieusement.

-"Hum." Je réponds désintéressé.

-"Il vaut mieux que j'évite de réaliser un philtre de paix..."

Une main dans les cheveux je tourne une nouvelle page de mon livre, décidément je ne trouve rien du tout. Au dehors la nuit commence à tomber, le banquet aura bientôt lieu. Anderson s'empresse de griffonner de nouvelles informations.

-"Utiliser pour atténuer l'agitation, Merlin, ils auraient dû en distribuer à tout le monde aujour..."

Sans relever les yeux, je m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais une personne s'installe à ma droite. Curieux, je jette un regard en coin et je le regrette aussitôt. Jack bafouille maladroitement.

-"Bonjour monsieur... Pour ma défense je ne _triche_ pas, je vais retravailler sur mon devoir … plus sérieusement."

Je ferme les paupières à la stupide intervention de mon ami.

-"Je m'en contre fiche Jack, on n'envoie pas les élèves à Azkaban pour avoir tricher à un devoir."

-"Ah ah, oui... Hum, je le sais bien... c'est juste que … Bon, on se voit au Festin Coba, au revoir Mr Jedusor."

Quel lâche, pourquoi il m'abandonnait dans une telle situation ? J'ignorai la raison de la présence de mon père. À ma connaissance, mon comportement avait été exemplaire depuis la dernière fois. De plus, le directeur des Aurors était attendu pour la soirée ; pas avant.

-"Tu distribues tes devoirs maintenant." Constate l'homme en survolant mon parchemin des yeux.

Je ne pipe pas un mot et me contente de continuer ma lecture en l'ignorant. Toute façon ce n'était pas une question.

-"Je passais beaucoup de temps ici à ton âge. Les livres y sont très intéressants."

Je tourne une page de mon manuscrit. Qu'il continue à parler tout seul si ça lui chante.

-"Bien que le château en lui-même regroupe de grandes connaissances. Les passages secrets et les salles cachées sont nombreuses et fascinantes."

Il essaie d'attirer mon intention. C'est gagné, mais je n'y fais pas attention.

-"Depuis quand la Pierre de Lune est aussi appelée Pierre à Fouet ?"

-"Quoi !?"

Scandalisé par cette faute grossière j'essaie de lui arracher mon devoir de ses mains, mais il l'éloigne d'un geste vif. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il me dit.

-"C'est bon ? J'ai enfin toute ton intention ?"

Il fronce les sourcils en me dévisageant.

-"Il me semblait pourtant que tout avait été dit." Je rétorque avec dégoût.

Je fais semblant de me concentrer sur mon livre.

-"Bien."

Mon père attrape une plume dans ma trousse et commence à ajouter des commentaires sur mon devoir. Aussi je ne peux m'empêcher de protester, j'avais passée deux heures entières à le confectionner. Énervé j'interviens.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Tu salis tout ce que j'ai fait !"

-"J'ajoute ce que tu as oublié, tu me remercieras plus tard."

-"C'est faux je n'ai rien oublié." Je confirme agressivement.

-"Tout ne s'apprend pas dans les livres Coba." Il souligne calmement.

Soupçonneux, je vérifie et constate qu'il est réellement en train de corriger mon devoir.

-"Si le vieux Slughorn ne te donnes pas un O avec ça, je n'ai plus qu'à démissionner."

-"J'ai le professeur Rogue cette année."

-"Hum, un homme exigeant, mais non moins, si ce n'est plus ; professionnel."

Je ne réponds pas et tourne une nouvelle page.

-"Dons et Pouvoirs Sorciers, as-tu fait une nouvelle découverte ?"

-"Non." J'avance trop rapidement.

Il y a un moment de silence, avait-il remarquer comment je m'étais braqué à sa question ? Je n'en doutais pas un seul instant, mais curieusement il ne dit rien.

-"Pourquoi tu es là ? En plein dans la bibliothèque ?"Je change de sujet.

-"Et bien, pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire."

Il aurait été polis de répondre un merci, mais j'avais encore un goût amer dans la bouche. Il posa un petit paquet sur la table, avant de s'éloigner. Dédaigneusement je repousse le paquet. On ne m'achète pas avec un présent. En colère j'attrape mon devoir pour vérifier les informations que mon père avait notées. Des choses que j'ignorai, il était un puits de connaissance à lui tout seul. Mais à la fin de mon parchemin, mon cœur rata un battement.

 _Tu n'es pas un sorcier banal. Pardonne-moi Champion._

Je fixais ces mots un long moment, émue. Il avait du lui en coûter pour rédiger ce message. L'homme n'était pas de nature à se montrer affectif. Pourtant, il avait utilisé un compromis lorsque j'étais gamin. Champion avait été ni trop niais ni trop affectif. C'était ainsi qu'il m'appelait jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que j'ai passé l'âge que l'on me nome ainsi. Son utilisation dans ce message était significatif et symbolique pour moi. J'étais toujours son fils, malgré nos différents.

Le petit paquet était emballé grossièrement, aucun doute sur l'auteur du cadeau. Je savais qu'il avait du mal à offrir tout comme il lui était difficile de recevoir. Finalement, je me décidais à l'ouvrir. Une petite carte avec l'écriture de mon père indiquait ; garde le précieusement. Intrigué j'ouvrai l'écrin et par réflexe je bloquais ma respiration.

-"Oh …" Fis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

La fine chaîne en or entre les doigts j'admirais le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Un S sertie de petites pierres vertes prenait la forme d'un serpent. Il était magnifique, mais j'avais du mal à comprendre comment il était arrivé en ma possession. Mon père venait-il vraiment de me léguer une de ses précieuses reliques ? D'accord, mon géniteur regrettait ses paroles. J'étais sidéré, il m'avait montré ce médaillon une seule fois et maintenant il me l'avait donné. Lorsque j'entendis les pas des élèves, je m'empressais de passer le médaillon autour de mon cou sous ma chemise. Bien qu'il soit discret je ne me voyais pas expliquer comment un tel objet s'était retrouvé dans ma famille. Bien que je sois honoré d'être en possession de la relique, le mot de mon père était bien plus important à mes yeux. Il n'avait pas honte de moi, il avait été déçu, mais il me pardonnait.

Le cœur moins lourd, je décidais même de participer dignement au festin de ce soir. C'est-à-dire que nous avions eu l'autorisation de nous déguiser. Évidemment pas question d'en faire des tonnes, je m'étais juste équipé d'un masque en argent, la capuche de ma robe sur la tête et n'en parlons plus. Sur le chemin de la grande salle je constatais que la plupart des élèves s'étaient prêtés au jeu. Certain avec moins d'entrain que d'autres. Pour l'occasion plusieurs étudiants avaient revêtit un couvre chef à la mode sorcière, ou bien juste un masque comme moi. Je croisais même des élèves déguisés en vampire. Même les étudiants étrangers avaient participé maladroitement, mais l'académie des Quapaws, semblaient être particulièrement expert en la matière. Leurs costumes demeurais les plus impressionnant, un grand gaillard ressemblait parfaitement à un indien, c'est du moins l'idée que je me faisais de l'apparence d'un peau rouge. La salle était magnifique comme à son habitude, citrouilles suspendues dans les aires, toile d'araignée artificielle. Je m'installais à côté de Drago, qui pour l'occasion portait une robe en velours vert et argent.

-"Qui est-ce ?" Demande Malefoy méfiant.

Jack Anderson installé en face, enlève son masque de gobelin et fronce les sourcils. Cette situation commençait à m'amuser. Je sors donc ma baguette, en écrivant dans le vide. Peu à peu des lettres en flamme s'inscrivent.

 _ **Devine …**_

-"Bruce !"S'écrit Jack victorieux.

-"Quoi ?" Intervient le concerné en s'installant à sa droite.

Je rigole, moqueur et relève mon masque.

-"Tu te déguises maintenant ?" Intervient Drago.

-"Je constate que tu en as fait de même."Je réplique.

-"Juste surprenant venant de ta part..." Conclut le blond en haussant les épaules.

Soudain Isida Black arrive en compagnie de Blaise Zabini. La jeune sorcière prends place entre Drago et moi tout en me faisant glisser sans gène sur notre banc. Scandalisé par cette attitude je la regarde, attendant une explication.

-"Besoin de place." Fut sa simple réponse.

-"Fais-moi une place s'il te plaît aurait été plus courtois." Je lui signale.

-"Pas le temps pour la politesse, en plus tu m'aurais dit non, alors vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais prendre la peine de te demander." Elle explique tranquillement.

Est-ce un gag ? Je tourne la tête vers Jack, mais celui-ci me fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. Contrarié par le procédé de la jeune fille, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire comprendre que je n'approuve pas du tout son style de comportement, mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot.

-"En fait, cool ton masque." Elle remarque en me le rabattant d'un coup sec sur le visage.

Jack hilare ne cache pas son rire. Orgueilleux je lui balance un coup de pied sous la table en relevant mon masque.

-"Aoutch ! Ça fait mal !" Il proteste.

Je réfléchis à quelle phrase je vais bien pourvoir lui claquer quand Drago remarque à autre voix.

-"Pfff en quoi il est déguisé Weasmoche, en elfe de maison ? Non mais regardez-moi ce torchon qu'il ose appelé robe de sorcier."

-"Hum je n'arrive pas à discerner celui de notre cher cousin, j'hésite entre un verreacrass et un troll." Continue Isida.

Pendant que mes camarades se moquent joyeusement des Gryffondors, j'en profite pour observer la table des professeurs. Mon père est présent et discute vivement avec Rogue. Je remarque aussi qu'en plus de tous les directeurs des écoles, Ludo Verpey est de la soirée. Il y a aussi un homme avec une moustache en brosse dont j'ignore le nom.

-"Lequel est le juge impartial, selon vous ?" Questionne Lestrange.

-"Certainement celui qui a l'air d'avoir un balai dans le c..."Commence Isida.

-"Tu as toujours parlé comme un géant des cavernes ? Ou bien c'est à force d'en côtoyer ?" Je la coupe avec un sourire en coin.

Touché. La jeune sorcière me regarde férocement, elle ouvre la bouche et j'attends la prochaine joute verbale avec impatience. Mais cela ne se réalise pas. Car subitement un liquide glacé tombe sur ma robe. Je me tourne alors lentement vers la source et j'y découvre une petite fille blonde les joues rouges de honte.

-"Je suis tellement désolée... J'ai... j'ai …. pas fait exprès." Elle bafouille.

Plusieurs personnes s'esclaffent de la situation, moi ça m'énerve profondément. La petite fille attrape des serviettes et commence à éponger le jus de citrouille sur mes vêtements.

-"Excuse moi, vraiment je …"

Je lui arrache ses stupides serviettes des mains et lui lance un regard noir. Ses yeux commencent à être humide. Refoulant mon envie de lui faire payer, je me contente de l'envoyer balader.

-" _Dégage._ " Je siffle avec un geste de main balayant une saleté.

Satisfaite et jugeant que ma punition fut suffisante, Isida m'adresse un grand sourire. Je mors mes joues en grimaçant. Ce n'est que partie remise. Je retire ma robe et nettoies mes vêtements par le biais d'un piètre recurvite. Pas très utile dans cette situation. Chanceux dans mon malheur mon gilet avait été épargné. Tant pis je finirai la soirée en uniforme. Durant le repas des chapeaux surprises furent distribués. D'ailleurs Jack s'amusa à balancer les verres de terre trouvés dans le sien dans les assiettes des filles de troisième année. Bruce ouvrit le sien et ma voisine poussa un cri strident. Intrigué je me retournais pour comprendre. Une couleuvre était sortie du chapeau de Lestrange et apparemment la jeune fille en avait une peur bleue.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" Demande Bruce choqué.

-"Rien."Elle ment.

-"Ne me dis pas que toi la petite Serpentarde à peur _des serpents_ ?" Je me moque.

-"Je n'ai pas peur des serpents." Elle m'affronte.

-"Vraiment." Je fais amuser.

Habitué à ces reptiles je le prends délicatement pour l'amener près du visage d'Isida.

-"Arrête ça Jedusor !" Elle me menace avec sa baguette préalablement sortie.

Je ris à plein poumons suivi des autres camarades qui nous entoure.

-"Pourquoi ? Prends-le, tu dis ne pas avoir peur."

Elle se recule le plus possible avachit sur un Drago consterné, tandis que je m'approche de plus en plus.

-"D'accord ! Tu as gagné j'ai la trouille de ces visqueux, mais si tu approches ce truc d'un millimètre de plus, je te plante ma baguette dans les yeux !"

Mes camarades n'attendent que ce moment. Mais je ne suis pas aussi sadique. Enfin pas tout le temps. Égayé par ce moment, je lève les yeux au-dessus de sa tête terrorisée. Je croise le regard noir de mon père. C'est un avertissement sans équivoque. Les sorciers ne sont pas censés être si à l'aise avec les serpents. Je souris et fais disparaître le reptile d'un coup de baguette. Déçu par mon abdication, les autres reprennent leur conversation autour de nous.

-"Même pas un merci."Je ne peux m'empêcher de la taquiner.

-"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Et puis c'est toi qui a commencé." Elle me lance mauvaise.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-"Merlin, mais tu as quel âge pour encore utiliser ces phrases de gamin ?"

-"Fais gaffe, ma menace tient toujours." Elle répond en pointant la pointe de son couteau dans ma direction.

De nouveau je ris, cette fille était vraiment amusante.

-"Tu ne m'as pas répondu, quel âges as-tu ?"

C'est vrai, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, je ne savais même pas en quelle année elle était.

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, bien plus vieille que toi le gamin." Elle rétorque avec sarcasme.

-"Honnêtement je ne sais même pas en quelle année tu es."

Elle secoue la tête diverti par mon intérêt soudain. Désormais la conversation entre nous deux était plus discrète.

-"Seize ans, je suis en sixième année, plus vieille que toi le jeunot de quatorze ans, alors tu me dois le respect."

-"Le respect se doit en nombre d'années ?"Je souris.

-"C'est toujours ce que me rabâchent mes grands-parents." Elle déclare en haussant les épaules.

-"Intéressant, mais au risque de te décevoir j'ai quinze ans, donc je te dois juste une année de respect..."

-"Quinze ans ? Quoi tu es né, genre en fin d'année."

-"Exact, aujourd'hui plus précisément." Je souligne.

-"Flippant, fêter son anniversaire avec les morts, enfin ne t'attends pas à ce que je te souhaite un joyeux anniv, ça serait un peu forcé vois-tu..." Elle explique en agitant sa main en éventail.

-"Indubitablement."J'affirme faussement choqué.

Elle croque dans une pomme et me reluque sans aucune gêne. Je soutiens ma tête d'une main et redresse un sourcil, un sourire en coin.

-"Je suppose que t'embrasser sur la joue pour te consoler d'avoir ignoré ton anniversaire serait une maigre consolation..."

-"Certes, mais j'accepterai sans rechigner, sur la joue ou même... _ailleurs_."Je m'amuse avec un clin d'œil.

Elle réfléchit malicieusement puis s'approche de mon oreille tout en passant un bras autour du mien.

-"Tu es un idiot Jedusor, mais je dois bien avouer que tu mérites au moins un bisou pour ton anniversaire."

Suivant ses paroles, elle embrasse chastement ma joue et s'éloigne enchanté de son approche. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé de ma position affichant désormais un air satisfait. Une nouvelle fois Isida lève les yeux au ciel. Notre petit manège est vite stoppé lorsque Dumbeldore intervient. Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

-"J'espère que le festin vous a laissé en appétit pour enfin assister à la sélection des 25 candidats au tournoi des écoles. Tout d'abord, avant de faire venir le juge impartial, Mr Croupton va vous énoncer les décrets mit en vigueur dans le règlement de ce concours."

Le sorcier à la moustache en brosse s'avança et commença son discours. J'avais toujours trouvé que le professeur Binns, un fantôme, était particulièrement ennuyant durant ses leçons, mais ce n'était rien à côté de Croupton. Il eut un effet soporifique sur toute la salle, si bien que mon ami Jack fit semblant de s'endormir afin de manifester son ennui. Enfin je supposais qu'il faisait semblant, mais après qu'il ait renversé un bol de lait je n'en étais plus si sûre. J'avais beau faire un effort pour paraître concentrer, mais entre Bruce qui jouait au morpion avec Drago et Isida qui s'amusait à colorier mon masque de toutes les couleurs ; c'était difficile. Quand le monologue pris fin, ce fut une véritable délivrance.

-"Bien, maintenant place au juge impartial !" S'écria joyeusement Ludo Verpey.

Désormais tout le monde était parfaitement réveillé, les yeux grands ouverts. Croupton ouvrit un coffre laissant apercevoir une coupe en bois.

-"Que le tournoi des écoles commence." Annonça Dumbeldore.

Il y eut des acclamations puis, la coupe pris feu. Les flammes de toutes les couleurs dansaient dans un spectacle de magie incroyable. Les étudiants retenaient leurs souffle, croisant les doigts pour les plus téméraires qui souhaitaient être choisi. Un claquement émanant de la coupe rejeta un bout de papier et le Directeur de Poudlard l'attrapait et le dépliait dans ses longs doigts.

-"Le premier champion pour l'académie de Durmstrang est Victor Krum !"

Toute la salle en euphorie rugit à la sélection et je remarquais que Karkaroff était particulièrement content. Une poignée de main plus tard et le célèbre attrapeur était congédier dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs. Le même scénario se reproduit pour le prochain concurrent.

-"Miss Fleur Delacour pour l'académie de Beauxbâtons."

Une jeune fille de s'avança la tête haute. Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi il s'agissait d'une vélanne.

-"Mr Gale Crawford pour Les Quapaws."

Le garçon que j'avais remarqué avec son costume impressionnant d'indien se leva sous l'ovation de ses camarades. Des accolades étaient échangées entre eux. C'était comme-ci il n'y avait jamais eu de doute quant à sa nomination.

-"Pour l'école de Mahoutokoro, Mr Zang Lee Kong !"

Plus discret par rapport à la sélection de leur camarade, les japonnais donnaient une tape amicale sur l'épaule du garçon. J'applaudis avec les autres, après tout il avait discuté gentiment avec moi lors de son arrivée. Mais une nouvelle agitation parcourait la salle, c'était l'heure de connaître notre premier champion.

-"Enfin, pour Poudlard, notre premier champion sera … Mr Cédric Diggory !"

Innovation, la salle rugissait à l'annonce du jeune Poufsouffle. Je n'avais jamais eu de doute quant à sa sélection.

-"Le deuxième champion pour Durmstrang, Mr Yannick Brogk."

Je ne cachais pas ma grimace, cet abruti sélectionné ? Merlin, il choisissait n'importe qui ! Bientôt tous les candidats furent sélectionnés. Comme je l'avais prédis, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles étaient à l'honneur pour Poudlard. Harry Potter, Olivier Dubois et Leanne Stump rejoignirent l'équipe. Deux Gryffondors et deux Pouffsoufle, le cinquième serait-il un Serdaigle pour changer ?

En tout cas une petite sorcière qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans participait au concours avec les Quapaws, je l'avais dévisagé un moment, car elle semblait terrorisée, mais en contradiction très heureuse d'avoir été choisi. Mais maintenant il ne restait plus que notre dernier champion. Un nouveau morceau de parchemin sorti de la coupe et le directeur l'attrapa. Mais je remarquais une légère hésitation au moment de nous annoncer l'élu, au bout de cinq secondes il se décida.

-"Le cinquième champion de Poudlard est ; Mr Coba... Jedusor."

Impossible. Avais-je bien entendu ? Non ! Impossible je ne voulais pas participer à ce tournoi. Je pensais que l'on avait le choix. Il avait dû se tromper. Moi avec une équipe ? Il n'y avait pas idée. Les Serpentards hurlaient de joie tout en me tapotant l'épaule amicalement, mais je ne bougeais pas du banc. Luttant contre mon envie de leur arracher leurs mains. Aucun sourire, ni aucune joie était présente sur mon visage, juste de l'incompréhension. Subitement Flint m'obligea à me lever, le capitaine avait entreprit de me porter en triomphe et il n'en était pas question. Avant de me diriger vers Dumbeldore, Isida m'adresse un regard interrogateur et je lui fis signe que je ne comprenais rien.

Le sorcier à la chevelure d'argent me sert la main, mais je comprends qu'il y avait un problème. Plongé dans ses yeux bleus, il me laisse observer un souvenir ; la découverte de mon nom sur le parchemin. Seulement lorsque je découvre les mots inscrit à travers sa pensée, je crispe ma main dans sa paume si fort que je l'entends craquer.

 _ **Joyeux anniversaire Coba Serpentard-Brojën...**_

Je ne suis pas resté longtemps tétanisé, car Dumbeldore m'obligea à regagner la salle des champions. Affolé je ne cachais aucune de mes émotions, mon père qui avait tout suivi et qui devait d'ailleurs être le seul à avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, me regarda intensément.

Comme le directeur l'avait réalisé avec moi, je lui laissais l'opportunité de visualiser mon souvenir. Et sa réaction ne me rassura pas du tout ; il eut peur. D'un mouvement vif il tourna la tête vers Dumbeldore qui lui confirma la situation d'un regard intense. Je me détournais de cet échange et avançais vers la salle des trophées plus terrifié que jamais.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 31/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	34. Chapitre 34 : Lui

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude ma première pensée est pour les revieweur et les lecteurs ; merci pour tout :). Voici le chapitre suivant, avec quelques explications sur la sélection du Serpentard ! N'hésitez pas avec les questions, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

J'avais l'impression d'être ivre, même si cet état m'était complètement inconnu. La respiration saccadée, je m'installais immédiatement sur une chaise lorsque j'en vis une. Par chance ce comportement passa inaperçu, car certains champions avaient opté pour le même choix. Cédric m'adressa un sourire encourageant pour manifester son contentement face à ma sélection, mais je ne m'en familiarise même pas.

J'essayais de comprendre, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Comment un bout de parchemin pouvait se tromper dans mon nom ? Dumbeldore avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de moi pourtant. Non, ce n'était pas une erreur, le contenu du message était très clair à mes yeux ; l'avertissement sonnait comme une menace. Perdu je passais une main dans mes cheveux, je crois que j'allais tomber malade, la nausée montait dangereusement.

-"Tu vas bien ?" S'inquiète Diggory.

Incapable de répondre, je me contente de lui faire un signe de tête affirmatif peu convaincant. Mes sueurs froides commençaient à me faire frissonner.

-"T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer." Il tente de me rassurer.

Son esprit fraternel m'exaspère, mais je suis persuadé que si j'ouvre la bouche mon dîner s'en échappera. Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches pour que personne ne les voit trembler. Je ne réagis même pas lorsque la brute de Durmstrang se penche vers moi. Il saisit férocement ma nuque entre ses doigts, en me murmurant à l'oreille.

-"Mais c'est le petit asticot, je te préviens le minus, je n'hésiterrrai pas à te mettrrre hors jeux quand je te croiserrrai. Et ça ne serrra pas un petit maléfice de strangulation que je t'enverrrai."

Pour illustrer sa menace, Yannick resserre sa poigne. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, les organisateurs nous rejoignent, le garçon me relâche alors immédiatement. Personne n'avait expliqué les règles à cet arriéré ! Le but n'était pas d'attaquer ces adversaires durant la compétition, irrité je lui crache.

-" _Casse-toi._ "

-"Fais gaffe à toi morrrveux." Il siffle en mimant le passage d'un couteau sous sa gorge.

Ne se rendant pas compte du comportement du Bulgare, Ludo Verpey s'approche du groupe des 25 candidats tout euphorique. Dumbeldore est présent toujours aussi imperturbable. Il y a aussi Mr Croupton, mais je ne vois pas mon père et la panique me gagne.

-"Re-Bonsoir jeunes gens ! Malgré l'absence temporaire de notre Directeur des Aurors, nous allons tout de même débuter avec les explications. Pas de panique ! Elles sont toutes simples. Je demanderai juste votre intention encore 10 petites minutes et ensuite vous pourrez retourner faire la fête avec vos camarades." Explique joyeusement Verpey.

Absence temporaire ? Où il était passé ? Il était parti au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui... Je n'en revenais pas qu'il me laisse tomber ainsi ! Merlin, étais-je le seul à comprendre la signification du message ? Mais non, il avait encore fallu qu'il face passer son boulot avant moi. Quand il s'agissait de ses petits Aurors il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde, sa famille en second plan. Encore une fois, en si peu de temps, je me sentais terriblement seul. À bout de nerf je cachais mon visage entre mes mains et focalisais mon intention sur la voix du commentateur.

-"Comme vous le savez vous allez devoir traverser quelques épreuves tout au long de l'année. La première se déroulera au mois de janvier, nous estimons qu'une préparation de deux mois entre chaque étape est nécessaire. Il nous est interdit de révéler en quoi consiste la première épreuve, mais la révision de toutes vos matières scolaires est primordiale ! Votre classement dans le tableau est personnel, mais votre place permet de cumuler des points pour votre école. Car rappelons qu'il s'agit du tournoi des écoles. Si vous en avez la possibilité, vous pouvez progresser en équipe, c'est d'ailleurs fortement conseillé. Au cours des différentes années nous avons pu observer diverses alliances entre les écoles. Aucune interdiction à ce niveau, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur !"

L'homme a parlé encore quelques instants, mais je n'ai pas eu la force à écouter jusqu'au bout. Ma tête tourne, mes intestins se contractent dans mon ventre. Je ferme mon esprit afin de calmer mes angoisses. J'y étais presque parvenu mais soudain quelqu'un shoota dans mon pied.

-"C'est fini l'asticot, _bouge toi_ que je puisse sortirrr."

Il avait parfaitement la place de passer, mais m'ennuyer le réjouissait au plus haut point. Hargneux, je me lève d'un coup, mais un peu trop vite. Le décor tangue et je commence à perdre l'équilibre. Mais Dumbeldore se matérialise à ma droite en posant une main sur mon épaule. Ce contact me stabilise entièrement et je reprends consistance. Mon inconfort est resté discret à mon grand soulagement, pas besoin que les autres m'aperçoive dans un moment de faiblesse. De plus, ce demeuré en aurait profité pour me bouffer.

-"Dites-moi, Mr Jedusor, vous auriez quelques instants, j'aimerais que l'on discute de nouveau de la métamorphose en source méridienne ?"

De la métamorphose en source _méridienne_ ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Avait-il commencé à perdre la boule ? Mais son regard malicieux me convint du contraire. À mes yeux il s'agit d'une diversion, or dans mon état j'ignore si mes raisonnements sont toujours efficaces. L'homme ne reflète pas un danger direct, après tout il m'avait prévenu du problème ?

-"Bien sûre professeur Dumbeldore."

Dès que le sorcier retire sa main de mon épaule, la sensation de malaise refait surface immédiatement. Je traverse donc, la grande salle maintenant vide, derrière Dumbeldore. Je le suis pendant un moment à travers les étages et les couloirs dans un silence complet. Je ne comprends pas à quoi tout cela rime. Il me traîne depuis un long moment dans le château sans explication, puis perdant mon calme je me stoppe.

-"Écoutez, monsieur, je souhaiterai regagner ma salle commune, cette discutions peut certainement attendre un autre moment."

L'homme s'arrête lui aussi et se retourne pour me faire face. Il scrute les environs, peut-être attendait-il quelqu'un? Cette supposition ne me plaît pas du tout.

-"La métamorphose en source méridienne, n'existe pas n'est-ce pas ?"Je demande soupçonneux.

-"Non, désolé pour cette piètre excuse. C'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour que tu me suis."

-"Que je vous suis ?" J'interroge en sortant ma baguette dans mon dos.

La situation est idiote, non ? Mais je devenais lentement parano et ne faisais plus confiance à personne. Rien de plus normale, je savais que quelque chose se tramait.

-"Inutile de sortir ta baguette Coba, je ne suis pas ton ennemi." Reprends le directeur très confiant.

Je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance et c'est pour cette raison que je maintiens ma baguette en main. Alors, des pas résonnent derrière moi et je fais volte face, prêts à attaquer. Mais je reprends une grande bouffé d'air quand je reconnais mon père et range le bâton. Malgré ma rancœur à son encontre pour m'avoir abandonné je savoure sa présence rassurante.

-"Aucun problème ? _Elle_ est en sécurité ?" Intervient alors Dumbeldore.

Mon géniteur répond positivement d'un mouvement sec du menton. Mais une certaine peur est encore visible sur ses traits. Le sorcier se retient de grimacer.

-"Bien, je propose que cette conversation se poursuive en privé."

J'ai tellement de questions. De qui il parle ? Dumbeldore savait pourquoi mon père s'était éclipsé à l'inverse de moi. C'était le comble, depuis quand il se confiait au vieux fou ? Je voulais protester, mais arrivé à ma hauteur, d'une main autoritaire dans le dos il m'oblige à suivre le directeur. Enfin dans le bureau, je m'autorise à demander avec reproche, mais discrètement, à mon père dans la langue des serpents.

-" _Tu étais où ?_ "

Il allait me réprimander plus tard pour son utilisation, mais j'avais d'autres soucis en tête. Même son regard d'avertissement ne me perturbe pas.

-"Vérifier que ta mère ne courait aucun danger."

Brusquement je me dévisse le cou pour toiser le vieux sorcier. Il parlait _fourchelang_ ? Une petite vérification près de mon père me confirma que lui était parfaitement conscient de ce fait.

-"Je possède juste quelques notions, je comprends uniquement des fragments." Répond le vieil homme à ma question silencieuse.

Je ravale la bille dans ma gorge. Je n'arrivais pas à tout comprendre et cette situation m'agaçait, ce n'était pas dans mon habitude. Quel était le problème avec ma mère ?

-"Comment cela aucun danger ?"

Les deux sorciers échangent un regard entre eux et cela m'agace profondément. Je me retiens de hurler contre eux.

-"Coba Serpentard-Brojën. Le premier est assigné à ton père et je pense ne pas me tromper sur le deuxième en affirmant qu'il appartient à ta mère." Commence Dumbeldore.

Je n'y avais même pas songé une seule fois. Mais cela paraissait évident. La menace ne m'était pas uniquement adressée. Ça me réconforta que mon père soit immédiatement allé vérifier l'état de ma mère, je lui pardonnais même de m'avoir abandonné dans une telle situation. Après tout il m'avait confié à Dumbeldore, non sans hésitation à mon humble avis.

-"C'est _lui_ ?" Cracha mon père.

-"Je le crains, mais je souhaitais vérifier quelque chose avant. Coba _voulais_ -tu participer à ce tournoi ?"

Lui !? Non pas encore, je me force à prendre une inspiration et réplique avec une pointe de colère.

-"Non ! Je déteste ces _stupides concours_. Vous aviez dit que l'on avait le _choix_ !"

-"Je suis désolé, quelqu'un a pris ce choix pour toi."

-"Il n'y a aucun moyen _d'annuler_ sa participation ?" Intervient Tom Jedusor.

-"Vous connaissez déjà la réponse. Mais il peut tout à fait éviter de concourir en déclarant forfait à chaque début d'épreuve. Cela serait d'ailleurs plus prudent." Explique Dumbeldore.

Pour être ensuite la risée de tout le monde, ça ne va pas la tête. Il n'en était pas question. Mon père semblait partager mon avis.

-"Vous êtes sûre qu'il s'agit de lui ?" Il réitère espérant être contre-dit.

-"Je reconnaîtrai cette écriture n'importe où. Il s'agit belle et bien de l'œuvre de Grindewald.'" Confirma mélancoliquement le directeur.

Angoissé, rapidement je prends place sur une chaise pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Mon père m'avait appris à cacher mes émotions, or dans cette situation, j'en étais incapable, j'étais complètement vulnérable. Le trop plein de menace me terrorisais.

-"Pourquoi se dévoiler au risque d'être déjoué alors ?" Questionne mon père en me lançant un regard inquiet en biais.

-"Vous venez justement de le dire Tom, c'est un jeu auquel il a très _envie_ de participer. Comme il nous l'avait signalé l'autre fois, les règles ont été lancés ; _tout est permis._ "

Mon géniteur siffla rageusement tel un reptile. J'allais me réveiller, ce n'était pas possible, il s'agissait d'un cauchemars. Mon estomac me faisait souffrir.

-"Pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre à moi directement !" Propose le sorcier plein de haine.

-"Oh, mais c'est justement ce qu'il fait. La famille sera toujours la base des sociétés. En s'en prenant à votre garçon il _vous_ provoque directement."

Je vais vraiment vomir. Il faut que je respire lentement.

-"Utiliser mon fils pour m'atteindre ? Vraiment, alors pourquoi avoir ajouté _joyeux anniversaire_ ? Il me semble que ce point directement Coba." Souligne Tom.

Malgré mon état je discerne une hésitation. Dumbeldore rassembla ses longues mains devant son visage et prend le temps de répondre.

-"Cette partie du message _m'est_ adressé." Répond calmement l'homme aux lunettes demi-lune.

Il y a un moment de flottement : mon père et moi ne sommes pas dupe.

-"A quoi vous _jouez_ ?" Susurre dangereusement mon géniteur.

-"Il s'agit d'une hypothèse, Tom, dont il ne vaut mieux ne pas partager avec vous pour le moment. Pour votre propre sécurité."

Voilà exactement les mots qu'il fallait éviter de prononcer devant Tom Jedusor. Pour sa propre sécurité. Cette situation n'arrangeais en rien mon malaise et je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Des crampes et des brûlures dans le ventre m'empêchaient de faire bonne figure.

-"Vous me _cachez_ quelque chose ?"

-"Au risque de vous mentir, je préférai conclure qu'il ne s'agit pas du bon moment pour partager cette information."

Le directeur des Aurors s'avance d'un pas inquiétant.

-"J'ai mené à bien votre pathétique ordre du phénix et vous ne déniez même pas de m'informer d'une de vos découvertes !" Rugit le sorcier.

-"Faites-moi confiance Tom, vous serez le premier averti en temps voulu, mais je vous conjure de patienter, je crois que vous avez un problème plus important pour le moment."

J'eus un mauvais pressentiment, cette découverte précieusement gardée me concernait-elle ? Car à l'évidence au vu du regard appuyé sur ma personne ; ma présence dérangeait.

-"Je suis désolé, mais le mieux que vous pouvez faire pour le moment et de préparer convenablement votre garçon aux épreuves qui l'attendent. Je sais que l'entre-aide est compliqué pour vous. Essayer juste de dépasser ce blocage." Continua le directeur.

-"Et comment a-t-il peut s'introduire dans le château ? La coupe de feu n'est-elle pas censée être en sécurité ici ?" Élude Tom.

-"J'ai l'intime conviction que quelqu'un a dû l'aider. Mais Geller est un sorcier très intelligent, rusé, il s'évertue à toujours me surprendre un peu plus."

Finalement, nous étions en sécurité nulle part. Je sens un craquement dans mon ventre et je me lève vivement vers mon père pour lui demander à partir.

-"Papa, s'il te plaît, je ne me sens pas très …"

Au moment de prononcer le dernier mot un filet de sang s'échappa de ma bouche. D'un geste habile mon père me rattrapa avant que je tombe dans les vapes.

Je ne me rappelle pas du tout exactement, mais je suis passé par la case Sainte-Mangouste. Apparemment les médecins avaient conclu que j'avais subis un grand état de stresse sur une période trop importante. C'était les conséquences qui m'avaient conduit à un ulcère à l'estomac. Un peu jeune pour une telle chose, les spécialistes exigèrent un repos immédiat. Poudlard n'étant pas exactement l'endroit propice à une telle rémission, j'ai pu exceptionnellement séjourner quelques jours chez moi.

Dumbeldore avait annoncé un problème familial à mes camarades. Ainsi personne ne m'embêterait à propos de mon incapacité émotionnelle à me contrôler. Toutes les potions calmantes et d'anti-douleur qu'on m'avait administré m'avait rendu tout drogui. Ainsi lorsque mon père me ramena chez moi, j'eus même la force à plaisanter en signalant à ma mère qu'elle pouvait désormais me souhaiter mon anniversaire de vive voix. Mais bizarrement elle ne trouva la plaisanterie pas bonne du tout...

* * *

 _Corrigé le 31/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	35. Chapitre 35 : Convalescence mouvementé

**_Bonjour tout le monde._**

 ** _Voici la suite. Votre avis m'intéresse ;). Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Apparemment mon corps ne supportait vraiment pas les potions calmantes. Si je me souvenais bien de ma piètre plaisanterie en rentrant, je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir obligé ma mère à danser. Elle m'avait raconté le lendemain que mon père m'avait sournoisement laissé continuer cette danse avant de me séparer de ma mère avec force. Mais étant encore sous l'influence des calmants à mon réveil je n'en avais ressenti aucune honte.

Voilà quatre jours que j'étais chez moi et je commençais déjà à devenir fou. La raison principale ; ma mère. Prenant son rôle très au sérieux elle m'obligeait à rester clouer sur le canapé toute la journée. Sans parler des tonnes de vêtements chauds qu'elle me mettait de force et des couvertures dont elle me couvrait sans arrêt. Elle était devenue un vrai pot de colle, pire que d'habitude. Évidemment mon père ne m'aidait pas, bien trop heureux d'être tranquille à son tour. Une fois lorsqu'elle avait pour la énième fois entreprit de me faire la leçon sur la magie noire, je stimulais un mal de ventre. J'avais eu la paix pendant quelques heures. Car finalement mon père lui avait expliqué notre petit accrochage ; en déformant pas mal de choses d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Heureusement Bruce me transmettait mes devoirs, cela me permettait d'avoir une bonne excuse pour être tranquille. Oui, la stimulation du mal de ventre n'avait pas fonctionné une deuxième fois à mon grand malheur. J'allais beaucoup mieux et j'en avais presque oublié ma participation obligatoire dans le tournoi des écoles. Bien entendu mes parents s'appliquaient à ne pas aborder le sujet de peur à ce que je déclare un nouvel ulcère.

Depuis la dernière fois, je n'avais pas parlé à mon père. Sauf si on compte la fois où je lui avais fait un câlin débordant d'affection en lui racontant qu'il était le plus fort des papas. Pour mon excuse j'étais encore perturbé à cause du traitement. Mais je me souviens parfaitement qu'à la suite de ça, il avait insinué que c'était fortement possible que mon ulcère vienne du cerveau. Ne pas s'y m'éprendre, je n'aurai jamais enlacé mon géniteur en aillant possession de tous mes moyens. D'ailleurs, l'homme avait fait une drôle de tête lorsque ceci était arrivé.

Enfin, ceci dit, il raccourcissait ces journées au ministère, pour aider à s'occuper de moi, bien que ce n'était pas utile. Ma mère le faisait parfaitement bien toute seule comme elle aimait le lui rappeler avec des allures de possession exubérante. Donc après deux essais pour se rendre utile, il avait abandonné, du coup nous n'avions eu aucune occasion pour discuter. L'homme n'avait pas non plus tenté d'aborder la conversation, estimant qu'il avait déjà fait le premier pas la dernière fois.

Mais ce soir, une possibilité s'offrait à moi. J'étais dans le salon en pleine lecture en compagnie de ma mère, ou mon aide soignante comme j'aimais me moquer d'elle. Je cherchais encore une réponse à ma tolérance au feu, mais je demeurais bredouille. Soudain ma mère baillât épuisé d'avoir couru toute la journée pour moi.

-"Tu devrais aller te coucher." Je lui signale.

Elle me regarde tendrement, puis s'interroge.

-"Tu es sûre ? Je peux attendre que tu es finis ton livre." Elle propose.

-"Va te coucher, j'ai toujours l'usage de mes jambes..." Je lui rappelle.

-"C'est vrai, tu as raison, désolé d'être aussi pénible, je suis inquiète pour toi c'est tout."

-"Aucune raison, je vais mieux maintenant." Je lui dis en me désignant.

Elle s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser, mais s'abstient. Naguini est logé autour de mes épaules, ma mère n'aime pas tellement les serpents ou plutôt ce serpent pour être précis.

-"Bonne nuit mon poussin."

-"Bonne nuit."

J'attends quelques instants pour être certain qu'elle soit partie se coucher puis je me dirige en pas feutrés vers le bureau de mon père. Il s'y été isolé tous les jours depuis ma convalescence ; afin d'éviter un débordement avec sa femme. Bien qu'il ne dise rien, le comportement de ma mère avec moi l'exaspérait au plus au point.

J'entre dans la pièce sans toquer, je sais d'ailleurs que ça l'énerve, mais tant pis. Puis je referme la porte derrière moi et m'avance près du bureau où il rédige des rapports d'accidents. En m'apercevant l'homme lève un sourcil interrogateur. J'avais bien réfléchi et cela me paraissait la meilleure solution, malgré nos différents, il était la seule personne en qui j'avais entièrement confiance. Ma mère aurait été trop affolé. Arrivé devant le bureau je le toise d'un coup de menton.

-"Salut." Fis-je maladroitement.

-"Bonsoir …" Il répond soupçonneux.

-"Il faut que je te montre quelque chose."

Il ne répond pas et continu de me regarder les yeux froncé. Mon cœur s'accélère, il allait trouver cela extraordinaire tout comme moi, non ?

-"Je ne pouvais pas le montrer à maman, enfin tu comprends elle est un peu … cinglé en ce moment, elle se serait imaginée des trucs."

Tout en parlant j'enlève Naguini de mes épaules. Je dévêtis aussi le pull imposé par ma mère, il fait une chaleur pas possible dans ce bureau. Soudain l'expression de mon père change en compréhension et il s'exprime avec un air lasse.

-"Tu n'es pas obligé de me montrer ça Coba, je t'ai déjà expliqué que quand on grandit..."

-"De quoi ?" Je le coupe perdu.

-"Pardon ?" Il demande interrogatif.

-"De quoi tu parles ?" Je questionne confus.

Il attend se demandant si je plaisante, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je réfléchis à la situation, moi lui proposant de lui montrer quelque chose que je ne veux pas que ma mère voit … Puis j'observe le pull dans main et je comprends. Je me frappe le front, les joues rouges de honte.

-"Non ! Aucun rapport avec _ça_..."

-"Parfait." Il réplique imperturbable.

-"C'est terriblement gênant …" Je marmonne en détournant les yeux.

-"Et bien, pourquoi ne pas me montrer cette chose …" M'encourage mon père avec lassitude.

J'hésite désormais. Mais je dois le faire, je ne peux pas risquer d'accumuler encore du stress.

-"Ok. Viens, approche toi. Tu te souviens du livre Dons et Pouvoirs sorciers"

Je m'avance près de la cheminée et attends que mon père me rejoigne. Il lève les yeux au plafond face à mon attitude, mais daigne quand même à m'écouter.

-"Bien. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, donc le mieux c'est que je te montre."

Il ne cache pas son expression blasé, mais continu tout de même de m'écouter. J'avance prudemment ma main dans le feu afin de ramasser une braise, mais je ne finis pas mon geste. Mon père attrape rapidement mon poignet en m'éloignant de la cheminée.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne penses pas avoir suffisamment séjourné à Sainte-Mangouste ces derniers temps !?" Il me réprimande.

-"Non mais, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! Je t'assure que je ne risque rien du tout ! Je l'ai _déjà_ fait !"

Méfiant il me relâche. Je recommence ce que j'avais commencé en attrapant une braise dans ma main. Je ne la garde pas en main très longtemps pour éviter de laisser échapper une plainte. Bien entendu, c'est très douloureux tout de même. Je secoue ma main quelques secondes dans le vide. Puis je tends ma paume à la vue de mon père. Après quelques instants, le même phénomène que d'habitude se reproduit. L'homme me saisit la main prudemment et l'examine, cherchant une quelconque trace de brûlure. Mais tout a disparue.

-"Comment as-tu fait !?" Il demande dans un souffle.

-"Rien du tout ! Je ne comprends pas, je guéris toujours d'une brûlure. J'ai cherché un cas similaire, mais je n'ai rien trouvé." Je lui explique.

Je l'observe chercher dans sa mémoire et soudain une illumination traverse son regard suivi d'un bref moment de crainte. Pourquoi avoir de la crainte ?

-"Tu arrives à le faire uniquement sur tes mains ?"

Je reste sans voix un instant. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais essayé ailleurs.

-"Je ne sais pas."

Il m'adresse un signe du genre ; on essaie ?

-"Très bien, sur la jambe."

Ainsi on avait réalisé l'expérience sur diverses parties de mon corps. Avec soulagement je constatais que ce don était efficace sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Au bout d'un moment mon père déclara que c'était suffisant. Mais je restais interrogatif. Après l'observation d'une brûlure plus profonde (mon père avait préalablement anesthésié l'endroit concerné), l'homme se parla à lui-même.

-"C'est impossible ..."

-"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Je demande curieux.

Il me regarde en secouant la tête.

-"Normalement c'était censé s'éteindre avec _lui_ … non … mais si, je ne vois pas … d'autres explications. C'est _génétique_ , mais je croyais que c'était juste un... _Elle_ ne peut pas _descendre_ … Si ?" Bafouille l'homme comme hypnotisé.

Les années d'expériences en savent plus que les livres, il me l'avait déjà rappelé. Je savais que ses connaissances dépassées mes recherches, j'en étais jaloux.

-"Mais de quoi tu parles ?!" Je rouspète.

Reprise de conscience il me toise sévèrement.

-"Personne ne doit _savoir_ Coba."

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Réfléchis idiot ! Quels genres d'expériences les personnes seraient capables de réaliser sur toi ?"

Cette révélation m'arrache un frisson. Si je guérissais parfaitement à l'inverse je n'en ressentais pas moins la douleur.

-"Alors, explique moi à quoi tu pensais !?"

-"Non." Il fit catégoriquement.

-"C'est injuste pourquoi !?"

-"Car je ne suis certain de rien et que tu es incapable de cacher une information."

-"Bien sûre que j'en suis capable !" Je me révolte.

-"Vraiment, tu veux un rafraîchissement de mémoire ?"

Il allait me rappeler mon chantage avec le professeur Lupin très longtemps... Je réalise une grimace à ce rappel blessant.

-"Tu as dit que c'était génétique. Salazar avait-il ce don ?" J'insiste.

-"Non."

-"Mais alors peut être que …"

-"Non Coba ! Je ne sais rien de plus que toi. On ne sait même pas si ta guérison se réalise uniquement lorsqu'elle est en relation avec le feu."

-"Dans ce cas, je devrais essayer avec autre chose." Je propose.

-"Non, ça suffit pour ce soir."

Il me dévisage un long moment, presque tendrement. Inconfortable je détourne la tête, déçu ; mes angoisses sont toujours présentes. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient et mon père me cache quelque chose.

-"Tu as peur ?"

-"A propos ?" Je demande.

-"Du tournoi."

Je prends mon temps pour répondre, choisissant les bons mots. Je n'allais pas faire mon malin dans ce concours, le mage noir m'avait provoqué pour que je participe.

-"La meilleure façon de remporter une victoire est de ne pas livrer bataille. Bien sûre que j'ai la trouille, je serai stupide en cas contraire. C'est mon nom que Grindewald a mis dans la coupe de feu."

-"Il ne s'attaquera pas à toi."Il tente de me convaincre.

-"Ça ne serait pas la première fois."

Pensivement je passe mes doigts sur la cicatrice logée contre ma joue.

-"Je serai présent pendant toutes les étapes du tournoi, j'assure personnellement la sécurité. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu ne l'intéresses pas, il cherche juste à m'atteindre."

-"Je n'en suis pas si sûre." Je le contre-dit.

Mon père attend que je poursuive, bien conscient que je lui dissimule une information. Au point où j'en suis, autant tout lui dire.

-"Tu te souviens, le soir de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?"

-"Oui …" Il affirme prudemment en laissant rainer sa réponse.

-" _Il_ était là. Comme-ci... il m'attendait … Il m'a parlé." Je murmure.

Cette révélation ne lui plaît pas du tout. Ses yeux deviennent subitement rouge et il s'oblige à prendre une inspiration pour se calmer.

-"Il t'a parlé …" Il répète dangereusement.

Je lui confirme d'un signe de tête.

-" _Et_ …?" Il continue m'ordonnant de continuer.

Il resserre son poing et la jointure de ses doigts blanchit. Et cette réaction était toujours un mauvais signe.

-"Je n'ai pas tout compris … Il voulait que je … vienne avec lui."

Le calme avant la tempête. J'observe ses traits se métamorphoser, ses lèvres se pincent et ses narines s'étirent. Il ressemble presque à un serpent dans ses moments de colère. Et ça me fait froid dans le dos.

-" _C'est maintenant que tu me le dis_ !" Il crache en fourchelang.

Je sursaute quand subitement tout un tas de livres valdinguent au travers de la pièce. D'ailleurs j'en reçois un en plein dans la tête, certain que je récupérais une bosse. Je réalise alors que l'homme en face de moi est tellement en colère qu'il ne se maitrise plus.

-" _Écartes toi !_ "

Il s'agit d'un ordre auquel je me fais un plaisir d'obéir. Rapidement je rejoins un coin du bureau en tentant tant bien que mal de me mettre à l'abri. Quand les objets cessèrent de voler dans tous les sens, je me dirigeais vers la porte pour sortir. Je l'ouvre, mais elle se referme à mon nez.

-"TU RESTES ICI !"Rugit Tom Jedusor.

Tétanisé, je ne bougeais pas d'un poil. Je regrettais d'avoir déposé ma baguette dans ma chambre, elle me manquait énormément. Mais mon père n'en n'avait pas dans sa main. C'était une chose qu'il arrivait aisément à réaliser ; bouger des objets sans baguette.

Je ne savais pas ce qui avait le plus énervé l'homme, que le mage noir se soit approché de moi à son insu ou bien qu'il ait tenté de m'enjôler dans ses filets.

-" _Comment as-tu osé …_ " Il fait dans sifflement.

-"Osé ? Mais de quoi tu parles, je suis venu immédiatement te retrouver après ! D'ailleurs ma joue s'en souvient encore !" Je lui rappelle désormais en colère.

Qu'est ce qu'il insinuait que je l'avais trahi avec Grindelwald ? J'avais été tenté une demi-seconde, mais je ne lui avouerai jamais ; je tenais à la vie. Mon père avait la réaction d'une personne à laquelle on aurait tenté de voler un objet très précieux. Comme un devoir d'allégeance envers lui, il ne tolérerait pas un manque de loyauté envers sa personne.

-"Ne te dresse _jamais_ contre moi Coba."

C'était une menace claire, si j'allais à l'encontre de ses principes j'aurais de sérieux problème, voir pire. Cette constatation me donna un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

-"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Si c'était le cas tu crois vraiment que je serai venu te montrer mon truc spécial ? Ou bien que je t'aurais parlé de cet épisode !" Je crie.

-"TU AS POURTANT PRIS TON TEMPS POUR M'EN FAIRE PART !" Il souligne avec fureur.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre, dans l'encadrement nous apercevons ma mère vêtu d'une fine nuisette avec des yeux écarquiller. Furibonde, elle se met à hurler.

-"Tu es complètement fou ! On te dit qu'il a besoin de repos pour apaiser un état de stress et je t'entends lui hurler dessus depuis notre chambre !"

-"Glass, ne m'oblige pas à être désagréable, sors d'ici !"

-"Il est malade Tom ! Tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'il soit rétabli !" Elle rouspète en tapant de ses petits poings sur le torse du sorcier.

La scène aurait presque pu être comique, si mon père ne luttait pas contre son envie de meurtre.

-"Ça suffit !" Vocifère l'homme en bloquant les poignets de ma mère.

Naguini, croyant son maître attaqué crache en claquant sa mâchoire en direction de Glass. Le sang de mon père ne fait qu'un tour en chassant l'animal.

-" _File ! Hors de ma vue !_ "

Le serpent ne se fait pas prier et déguerpit en vitesse. Profitant de la frayeur de sa compagne, il la porte pour littéralement la mettre à la porte de son bureau. Sous le choc, la bouche ouverte, je regarde mon père incrédule. Pour faire taire les martellements de ma mère sur la porte il jette un sort de mutisme.

-"Je vais terminer très vite avant que ta mère ne fasse sauter cette porte."

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui.

-"Je n'accepterai plus que tu me caches la moindre information aussi importante. Est-ce que c'est clair !?"

-"Oui." Je réponds d'une voix rauque.

-"Le danger est très sérieux, ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, tu le regretterais." Il prévient.

-"J'ai compris !" Je riposte agacé.

-"Maintenant je t'interdis formellement de parler de ce que tu m'as montré ce soir. Tu ne le diras à personne et tu ne le montreras pas non plus. Et surtout pas à ta mère." Il ordonne.

-"Oui, je t'ai déjà dit."

-"Inspirer la confiance est une chose difficile Coba. Donner sa confiance l'est encore plus... Attention, j'appliquerai le serment inviolable si nécessaire, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?"

-"Je te promets."

Ma promesse était honnête mais j'étais effrayé qu'il soit prêt à utiliser le serment inviolable pour s'en assurer.

-"Bien."

La porte s'ouvrit et c'est une femme rouge de colère qui nous attendait dans le couloir.

-"Ju do të paguani shtrenjtë !"

L'utilisation de l'albanais fait sourire mon père à l'inverse de la femme. Moi j'en profite pour m'éclipser rapidement avant de subir le revers de la fureur de ma mère. Même si le message était pour mon père, _tu vas le payer très cher_ , je n'étais pas à l'abri d'une représailles.

La vengeance de la femme ne tarda pas, elle exécuta son plan dès que mon père quitta la maison le lendemain. Au petit-déjeuner je découvre son plan et je ne peux que constater qu'elle avait touché le mile. Mon père allait être furax.

-"Tes grands-parents vont passer cette après-midi."Elle m'annonce tranquillement.

-"Mes grands-parents ? Tu veux dire par là, les parents de papa." J'éclaircis.

-"Hum, hum." Elle confirme.

-"Les deux ? Avec mon _grand-père_ ?"

-"Exact, dis-donc tu es long à comprendre ce matin mon chéri."

-"Ça n'arrivera jamais, il refusera de venir."

-"Détrompe toi mon poussin, je lui ai gentiment demandé de venir accompagner de Mérope pour venir te rendre visite. Je leur ai informé que tu séjournais quelques jours à la maison en raison d'un problème de santé assez préoccupant. Alors, si tu pouvais avoir l'air un peu plus malade..."

Elle avait osé. Aussi sournoise qu'un Serpentard, elle y aurait eu parfaitement sa place si elle avait étudié à Poudlard.

-"Tu m'as utilisé comme prétexte ? Tu as menti." Je constate désemparé.

-"Pas complètement Coba, tu es malade je te rappelle."

Je lève les yeux au ciel abasourdit.

-"Tu n'es pas croyable, tu as l'intention d'assister à un meurtre?"

-"Personne ne va mourir mon poussin, enfin _j'espère_..."

La présence de son père sous son toit était ce qui pouvait enragé le plus mon géniteur. Et ça, ma mère l'avait bien compris. Ne souhaitant pas assister à un drame, j'avais plusieurs fois essayé de prévenir mon père de ne pas rentrer ; en vain. Ma mère me surveillait de près afin de ne pas mettre ses plans à l'eau.

Elle n'avait pas menti, mes grands-parents étaient bel et bien présents sous notre toit. Je ne me donne pas pour autant un air plus malade. J'avais en effet choisi mon camp, pas question de subir le courroux de mon père une nouvelle fois. Quand l'horloge indiquait l'imminente arrivé de mon géniteur je prétextais une envie pressante pour m'éclipser à la porte d'entrée. Une fois à destination la porte s'ouvrit. Mon père entra doucement un faux sourire aux lèvres. Il me regarda les yeux pétillants.

-"Dis-moi Coba, est-ce mon imagination où la voiture de mon père est garée dans l'allée."

Oh, ce n'était pas question il le savait très bien. Sûrement un moyen de garder consistance. Je craque et lui balance tout !

-"J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais _elle_ m'en a empêché !"Je m'indigne.

-"J'apprécie ton effort mon fils."

Ouf, au moins sa reconnaissance semblait sincère. Il y avait tout de même un problème, mon père ne m'appelait jamais ainsi, à moins d'être énervé. Mais j'ai le sentiment que la situation l'amusait quelque peu, ce qui était assez contradictoire face à la fureur que j'attendais. À ce moment-là, ma mère débarqua dans le vestibule. Sadiquement et satisfaite d'elle-même, elle déclara.

-"Oh Tom, bonjour. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'ai pris la liberté d'inviter tes parents."

-"Quelle idée. Tu as bien fait ma _chérie_."

Lentement il s'approche de ma mère pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il prend tout son temps, aussi bien que cela en devient gênant pour moi. Ce n'est pas dans leur habitude de s'exposer ainsi. Mais je comprends alors que mon père est un adversaire redoutable. Il va faire semblant d'apprécier le moment pour énerver ma mère.

-"On y va, je ne voudrais surtout pas les faire attendre."

Glass produit une sorte de grimace, réalisant qu'elle vient de se faire prendre à son propre jeux.

-"Pas de grimace mon amour, tu es tellement plus belle sans."

Puis avec un bras possessif autour de sa taille, il la conduisit vers le salon où mes grands-parents attendaient pour débuter le thé.

La tension était clairement tendue entre le père et le fils, mais Tom Jr usait de son stratagème pour toujours énoncer les réponses attendues par mon grand-père. Il y arrivait plutôt bien, même si ma mère avait décidé d'envenimer les choses.

-"Alors, ce _permis_ de conduire il se prépare bien ?" Adressa Glass à son beau-père.

A cette question mon père lança un regard assassin à sa femme, lui laissant comprendre qu'elle dépassait les bornes.

-"Fort bien, il est doué, je n'ai aucun doute quant à son obtention." Informa Tom Sr.

-"Un peu de thé TJ ?" Intervint Mérope pour changer de sujet.

Je sentais mon père se crisper à mes côtés. Le sujet qui fâche et dont il avait ordonné de ne jamais aborder sous en sa présence avait été lancée. J'essayais de me faire tout petit, ne voulant pas être mêlé à la conversation. Je focalisais mon intention sur la théière fumante.

Tiens et si je vérifiais ma théorie sur les brûles sans l'utilisation du feu ? Près de la table basse je pose ma main sur le métal brûlant, mais je reçu une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

-"Aie !"

-"Arrête ça _tout de suite_." Me prévient mon père à bout de nerf.

-"Tu n'es pas obligé de me frapper !" Je proteste.

-"Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe pour te montrer la différence."

Non, vraiment, sans façon. Mon grand-père ayant suivi la scène secoue la tête d'un air scandalisé par le comportement de mon père. C'est vrai qu'en apparence il venait de me donner une claque sans raison apparente.

-"Mon chéri, tu n'as pas besoin de passer ta colère sur lui." Minaude Glass.

-"Moi en colère ? Je ne vois aucune raison de l'être." Réponds calmement mon géniteur en serrant la mâchoire.

Avec une certaine délivrance je fus soulagé du départ de mes grands-parents. Mon père attendait le retour de ma mère dans le salon installé juste à côté de moi. Elle revint près de nous, victorieuse de son après-midi, les mains sur les hanches. Mais l'homme ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il lui adressa un sourire étincelant puis se tourna dans ma direction en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-"Alors, dis-moi _champion_ , quelle est la race de _ce serpent_ que tu voulais à tout prix, déjà ?"

C'est une plaisanterie ? Oh non juste que les deux adultes n'en avaient pas encore fini.

-"Tu n'as pas intérêt Tom ! Tu oses l'utiliser pour en venir à tes fins !"

-"Mon _amour_ , c'est étrange j'avais cru que tu en avais fait de même pour inviter mon cher père sous mon toit. Alors, Coba, c'est bien celui qui paralyse ses victimes avant de les laisser pourrir ? Continue mon père pour enfoncer le clou.

Ma mère pointe un doigt accusateur vers son mari menaçante mais s'abstient de répliquer. Vexé par son échec elle quitte le salon à grands pas. Dès que cette dernière n'est plus visible, le faux sourire du sorcier s'efface immédiatement.

-"La prochaine fois qu'elle prépare un coup pareil, fait moi le plaisir de la ballonner dans un coin de la maison."

J'attends me demandant s'il est vraiment sérieux, mais il n'y a aucun doute dans son regard remplis d'amertume.

-"C'est ma mère..." Je lui rappelle.

-"Raison de plus, tu sais très bien de quoi elle est _capable_."

Non choqué par ses propos il se lève souplement les mains dans les poches pour quitter à son tour la pièce. Avant qu'il ne parte je lui demande.

-"Je pourrai l'avoir ce serpent, je veux dire pour de vrai ?"

-"Malheureusement pour toi, je crains que ta mère ne s'aventure pas plus loin." Il répondit en s'éloignant dans les étages.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 31/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Méfiance

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Sans ajouter des blablas, voici la suite. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Après une semaine chez moi, j'avais enfin pu regagner Poudlard. La guerre entre mes parents s'était arrêtée le jour même où elle avait débutée. J'étais déçu, ma mère avait abdiqué du coup il était hors de question que j'obtienne ce serpent dont je rêvais tant.

Heureusement, on ne m'avait pas posé trop de questions sur la raison de mon absence. L'excuse d'une grande tante éloignée décédée avait bien fonctionné. Il ne s'était pas passé grand chose durant ma convalescence, je pouvais donc reprendre le rythme des cours sans trop de perturbation. Mais un autre problème que je n'avais pas prévue commençait à m'ennuyer sérieusement. Daphnée Greengrass ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, soit disant pour me remonter le morale face à la perte de ma tante imaginaire. Au début je trouvais cette situation amusante, mais maintenant je ne le supportais plus. Aussi bien que j'ai dû utiliser un stratagème pour m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

J'étais tranquillement installé sur mon fauteuil fétiche de notre salle commune. Bruce et Jack planchaient sur un devoir de Divination et je les aidais en inventant, pour leur carnet de rêves, des accidents les plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Ils m'avaient expliqué que le professeur Trelawney avait un penchant pour les catastrophes... En face de nous Drago lisait la Gazette du sorcier avec la tête de Pansy sur ses genoux. La jeune fille était en profonde admiration du blond et je détournais le regard pour ne pas me moquer. Pour moi, il s'agissait d'un couple des plus improbable. D'ailleurs Drago avait peut-être ingurgité un philtre d'amour contre son grès ? Enfin non pas que je m'en préoccupe, mais cela me donnera une bonne raison pour me moquer de lui, après tous il m'avait profondément ennuyé avec la Potter.

-"Mardi, j'ai rêvé que je … que je buvais un verre d'eau, donc ça signifie, que selon l'alignement de Jupiter avec Neptune, je vais me noyer dans mon bain !" Écrivait fièrement Jack.

-"Tu t'es pas déjà noyé dans ta piscine le mois dernier ?" Signale Lestrange.

-"Si, mais là c'est dans mon bain ; _ce n'est pas pareil_." Déclare Jack comme une évidence.

Bruce médite quelque instant puis décide que cette réponse est parfaitement cohérente.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" Demande Isida Black avec ennui en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

-"Ils s'inventent des morts …" J'explique sur le même ton d'exaspération.

-"Quelle idée de choisir la Divination. Il y a pas plus débile comme matière." Rétorque Isida.

-"Si c'est pour nous dire ce qu'on sait déjà, inutile de rester ! On n'a pas besoin de tes ondes négatives." Se révolte Lestrange.

-"Très bien je m'en vais, de toute façon on ne peut pas faire gober autant d'ânerie à quelqu'un, vous êtes bon pour un T."

La jeune fille se lève et à ce moment précis j'aperçois Daphnée qui s'approche dans ma direction. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, j'attrape Isida par la taille pour la faire s'asseoir sur mes jambes. Trop surprise par mon action, avec satisfaction je constate qu'elle ne proteste même pas. Mes amis me dévisagent tous avec incompréhension, mais je les ignore complètement en me cachant derrière la chevelure de la brune. Après quelques secondes Isida se retourne pour me faire face et ses yeux bleus me lancent des éclairs.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?" Elle chuchote entre ses dents serrées..

-"La même chose que toi, je _t'utilise_ pour me débarrasser d'une fille trop entreprenante."

Elle dirige alors son regard vers une Daphnée furibonde qui s'éloigne à grands pas, sans avoir préalablement soupiré exagérément. Jack comprend alors mon manège et m'envoie un clin d'œil avec un sourire machiavélique.

-"Il me semble que moi, je n'avais pas poussé à l'extrême pour me débarrasser de Mulciber." Elle réplique en chassant mes mains de sa taille.

-"Certes, mais je ne suis pas toi." Je la nargue.

-"Espèce de …"

Un coup d'œil à la pendule m'indique qu'il est l'heure de nous rendre à notre cours de potion. Je ne lui laisse alors pas le temps de m'insulter. Je la lève dans mes bras, pour ensuite la jeter sur le fauteuil que j'occupais précédemment. Ses traits sont déformés par la fureur, elle est prête à m'arracher les yeux. À cette constatation je lui adresse un grand sourire, ce qui accentue encore plus sa colère. J'attrape mes affaires et m'éloigne en compagnie de mes amis, tout en évitant de justesse un maléfice de furoncle.

-"Tu es _mort_ Jedusor !" Crie une Isida complètement folle.

-"Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle _l'amour vache_." Je plaisante avec mes amis dans un murmure.

Nous nous esclaffons tous les trois en quittant la salle commune. Nous arrivons en avance devant la salle de potion. Quelques Gryffondors patientent déjà dans le couloir du cachot. J'aperçois Gauïs Black en compagnie de Grace Potter et je ne peux m'empêcher de reprendre mes vieilles habitudes. Je m'arrête à leur hauteur dans le dos de la jeune fille. Je fais signe à mes camarades de me laisser seul, puis je me penche à hauteur de l'oreille de la rouquine.

-"Hey, salut."

Après un léger sursauts, elle se retourne le visage quelque peu rosie. Elle m'adresse un léger sourire auquel je réponds.

-"Oh, bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? Enfin, je suppose pas terrible, je te présente mes condoléances."

-"Merci, c'est très aimable de ta part." Je minaude avec un air triste.

-"Pffff." Souffle Black.

Je le dévisage avec un air faussement choqué. Mais je sais tout de suite qu'il ne croit pas du tout à mon air penaud.

-"Gauïs, tu pourrais au moins te taire." Lui dit discrètement la jeune fille.

-"Non, mais ouvre les yeux tu ne vois pas qu'il te raconte n'importe quoi, ça lui fait ni chaud ni froid." Proteste le brun.

-"Je suis désolé, heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas une brute sans cœur." Elle s'excuse pour son ami.

Je maintiens l'expression de tristesse quelque seconde, puis souris faiblement.

-"Je ferai mieux de rejoindre mes amis, de toute façon on se voit à l'intérieur."

Elle m'adresse un signe affirmatif, puis je continu mon chemin. Arrivé à hauteur de Black, j'affiche un petit sourire en coin tout fier mon intervention. Immédiatement le jeune homme se renfrogne en m'envoyant un signe grossier de la main. Je ne m'en formalise pas, mon but était atteint ; embêter Black.

Le professeur Rogue nous ouvre la porte dans un claquement. Comme d'habitude, il attend que tous ses élèves s'installent sans prendre la peine de nous saluer. J'avais toujours pensé que les enseignants de l'école se plaisaient à Poudlard, mais j'avais de sérieux doutes en ce qui concernait le maître des potions. Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre qu'il détestait profondément ses étudiants. Le raclement des chaises résonnent dans le cachot, Rogue irrité ne put alors s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

-"Quand vous aurez fini de faire du bruit inutilement nous pourrions peut-être débuter ce cours ?"

Personne ne prend le risque de répondre, de peur de s'attirer les foudres du professeur de potion.

-"Bien, je savais que vous n'étiez pas brillant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle catastrophe. Je vais vous rendre votre devoir sur la Pierre de Lune, seul trois élèves auraient obtenue leur B.U.S.E. Et oui Mr Anderson je suis au regret de vous informer que le filtre de paix est très souvent demandé lors de l'examen. Il est désolant de voir que la plupart d'entre vous ne prenne même pas la peine de faire des recherches. Je vous rappelle que je n'accepte que les Optimal et les Efforts Exceptionnelles, en sixième année. Cela vous laisse encore une marge de deux ans pour vous y mettre sérieusement."

Après ce sermon démotivant, les copies furent distribuées. Quand je récupérais la mienne, je fus heureux de constater qu'un O grossier était inscrit sur mon devoir comme mon père l'avait prédit. Il n'y avait aucun commentaire pour accompagner ma note, comme-ci cette réussite agaçait profondément le professeur Rogue. Un coup d'œil en coin m'appris que ma voisine avait obtenu un A ; Le maître des potions était très sévère dans sa notation. Grace s'empressa de ranger sa copie dans ses affaires, il y avait toujours eu une compétition entre nous deux. Bien qu'elle soit très douée, j'aimais constater que je la devançais toujours.

-"Après la théorie la pratique, allez-y, la liste des ingrédients est inscrite au tableau."

Je laisse ma voisine installer le chaudron tandis que je me sers dans l'armoire du cachot. Les bras chargés des ingrédients je reprends place. Intrigué par le mutisme de la jeune fille, j'engage la conversation.

-"Au fait j'ai une nouvelle information pour toi."

-"Ah ?" Elle fait plus par politesse.

-"Tu peux ajouter à tes recherches sur les baguettes que le bois de cerisier est principalement utilisé dans la composition des baguettes des Japonais."

-"Merci, mais je le savais déjà." Elle conclut.

-"Mince, j'aurai dû m'en douter." Je constatais un peu vexé par son manque d'intérêt.

Nous commençons à préparer la potion, mais le silence me gêne, car je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Nous étions plutôt en bon terme dernièrement. Même si je ne la qualifiais pas d'amie, j'avais su apprécier sa présence. J'acceptais même avec moins de désinvolture ses questions indiscrètes me concernant.

-"Il y a un problème ?" Je demande prudemment.

-"Un problème ? Non tout va très bien." Elle réplique en détournant les yeux.

-"Est-ce par rapport avec ta note ?" J'essaie de comprendre.

-"Ce n'est qu'une note Jedusor, je n'ai pas joué ma vie sur ce devoir. Tu es ridicule."

Son ton antipathie ne me plait pas du tout. Moi qui avais été sympathique, voilà qu'elle m'envoyait balader sans aucune raison. Étions-nous dans la mauvaise période ?

-"Pardon ?" Je vérifie que j'ai bien compris.

-"Tu ne peux pas te mêler de tes affaires ? Tu m'avais bien signalé que nous ne sommes pas amis. Alors, pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de faire la conversation ?" Elle s'énerve.

Pour qui elle se prenait _celle la_ ? Elle avait oublié que je l'avais défendu lorsque ce vil Serpentard l'avait attaqué ! Pas question que je la laisse s'en sortir à si bon compte.

-"Certainement parce que tu es si _aimable_. Pardonne moi, la prochaine fois je laisserai Mulciber terminer ce qu'il a commencé, après tout pour ce que j'en ai à faire !" Je lui crache.

La claque sur ma joue résonne à travers les vapeurs des chaudrons. Certains se retournent vers le fond de la classe pour nous regarder, mais peu de personnes ont assistés à la scène. Seul ma joue rouge laisse à supposer la véritable cause du précédent bruit. Cette garce venait de me gifler. Hors de moi je la regarde droit dans les yeux, plein de haine. Je la domine de toute ma hauteur. Elle se croyait tout permis. Je vérifie que Rogue ne nous regarde pas et j'attrape son poignet violemment.

-"Ne refais _jamais_ ça." Je la menace avec rage.

-"Lâche moi ! _Tes.. yeux …_ " Elle bafouille surprise.

Apeuré elle essaie de s'éloigner de moi. Je ne la retiens pas. Je respire lentement pour calmer ma colère, elle venait de m'humilier et je ne le supportais pas. Pour éviter de faire une bêtise et surtout pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle vient de dépasser les bornes, j'attrape mes affaires et change de place. Le professeur surpris, lève un sourcil avant de me demander.

-"Pourquoi avoir changé de place Mr Jedusor ?"

-"Miss Potter souhaite faire cavalier seul." Je rétorque en claquant ma langue.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne proteste pas le professeur n'insiste pas. En revanche, Black se plaît de la situation et ne se gêne pas pour me lancer un sourire moqueur. Je resserre mes poings, je me vengerai plus tard. J'avais usé de toute ma volonté pour me calmer, mais je n'en revenais pas. Il y a 10 minutes, elle était tout à fait cordiale puis tout d'un coup elle m'envoyait balader avec une baffe en plus ! Mon père m'avait parlé des humeurs changeante de ma mère, mais là je n'y comprenais rien. Tant pis pour cette idiote, elle perdait plus que moi, après tout je me fichais complètement de sa personne. Parvenu à me convaincre de l'ignorer à partir de maintenant, je continuais mon filtre de paix.

Vers la moitié de notre cours de potion, on frappe à la porte. J'aperçois le petit frère de Bruce s'avancer vers le professeur Rogue tout hésitant. Bien que l'homme soit plus sympathique avec sa maison, il effrayait les élèves et particulièrement les premières années.

-"Oui ? Mr Lestrange, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite." Grogne Rogue.

-"Je suis venu pour prévenir Coba, qu'il devait se rendre en salle d'Arithmancie."

-"Pourtant, il me semble que Mr Jedusor est en plein cours de potion."

-"Oui, professeur, mais c'est pour l'examen des baguettes et la gazette du sorcier."

Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire ? Pourquoi la gazette du sorcier voulait me voir ?

-"Tous les champions doivent s'y rendre." Continue le petit Bran.

J'avais presque oublié ce maudit tournoi une fois de plus. Je n'avais pas envie de pavaner dans leur stupide journal. Rogue allait bien se rendre utile et pouvoir m'en dispenser.

-"Et bien, ça peut attendre la fin de mon cours." Il rétorque catégoriquement.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

-"Euh non, Mr Verpey a bien précisé que c'était obligatoire..."

-"Très bien ! Jedusor allez en salle d'Arithmancie !" Coupa Rogue en râlant.

Je me levais pour quitter la salle, sans au préalable avoir jeté un regard mauvais à Black. Encore énervé par la confrontation avec la fille Potter je prends tout mon temps pour m'y rendre. Après tout nous étions 25, il pouvait nous appeler au fur et à mesure, non ? Mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence je n'avais pas le choix. J'entrais alors dans la salle de classe.

Mr Ollivander était installé à une table en compagnie de Verpey. Les directeurs étaient aussi présents autour du marchand de baguette. Je remarquais aussi une femme que je connais comme Rita Skeeter. Apparemment j'étais le dernier qu'on attendait, car le célèbre batteur des Frelons prend la parole. Je me presse de m'installer tout seul au fond de la salle.

-"Bien maintenant que tout le monde est présent nous allons pouvoir commencer l'examen des baguettes ! Pas d'inquiétude, nous vérifions juste que votre principal moyen de défense est en bon état. Nous allons vous appeler un par un et notre expert Mr Ollivander vérifia tout ça !"

Les candidats furent convier à tour de rôle à se présenter devant la table. Ollivander vérifiait l'aspect physique de la baguette pour ensuite réaliser un petit enchantement afin de valider son fonctionnement. Il était étonnent de constater que, selon les pays, les fabricants n'utilisaient pas les mêmes composants. Le cheveu de vélanne dans la baguette de Fleur Delacourt surpris même le vieux sorcier. Et finalement ce fut mon tour. Je m'approchais de la table et confiais ma baguette, non sans regret, au marchand de baguette.

-"Ah, Mr Jedusor. Oui je me rappelle parfaitement de cette baguette. Hum …"

Il examine le bâton entre ses doigts précieusement. Et je remarque qu'il avait omis de signaler la composition de ma baguette. Je ne m'en offusque pas, pourvu que je puisse retourner rapidement en cours.

-"Elle est en parfait état. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous y prenez soin."

Je lui confirme ses dires. Puis il exécute un sort ; sans succès. Tiens, Grace avait raison, tout le monde ne peut pas utiliser ma baguette. Cette pensée ravive la brûlure sur ma joue et je m'oblige à penser à autre chose. Le vieil homme rit à voix haute, puis se tourne vers Dumbeldore.

-"J'aurai dû m'en douter, il s'agit d'une baguette très _exigeante_. Je me demande … _Elles_ viennent toutes les deux du même animal. Peut-être qu'avec vous Albus ?" S'amusa Ollivander en tendant ma baguette au directeur.

Au-delà des papotages du marchand, dont je ne comprenais pas un mot, cette proposition ne m'enchante pas du tout et je me crispe lorsque le bâton atterrit dans les mains du directeur. Et Dumbeldore le remarque. C'était ma baguette, je ne souhaite pas la prêter à n'importe qui. L'homme prend ma baguette entre ses mains avec un brin de curiosité dans ses pupilles et je constate qu'elle lui répond timidement en émanant de petites étoiles bleus.

-"Je suis certain, que Mr Jedusor pourra nous confirmer son bon fonctionnement." Propose Dumbeldore.

-"Sans aucun doute." Confirma Ollivander pensivement en nous regardant tous les deux à tour de rôle.

Soulagé, je reprends ma baguette et exécute un sort de métamorphose sur un verre à pied qui se transforme en théière. Je peux alors regagner ma place, mais pas quitter la salle malheureusement. Bras croisés sur ma poitrine, j'attends que les autres aient terminé. Devant moi, Yannick ne cesse de se retourner dans ma direction pour m'adresser des regards remplis de menace. Il n'avait personne d'autre à enquiquiner ? Je réfléchis à un moyen de m'en débarrasser, mais je dois bien reconnaître que j'ai peu de chance de l'amadouer. Le gaillard devait être une masse de muscle avoisinant les 90 kilos, sans parler de ses deux têtes de plus que moi. Donc physiquement parlant je n'ai aucune chance. Je ne supporte pas de devoir faire profile bas pour obtenir la paix. Mais pour le moment je n'avais guère le choix.

Bientôt on nous demande de réaliser une photo de groupe pour la gazette du sorcier. Je ne souhaitais pas du tout apparaître dans le journal et je n'étais pas le seul. Harry Potter avait demandé discrètement s'il était possible d'éviter cette partie, mais on le lui refusa. J'observe avec dégoût Rita Skeeter se languir des prochaines médisances qu'elle inscrira dans son article. Car évidemment la sorcière demandait aux champions des interviews exclusives. J'élabore un plan dans ma tête pour me faire dispenser de la rubrique ; présentation des ânes concourant au titre du tournoi des écoles. Peut-être devrais-je prétexter une subite dépression résultant du décès de ma fausse tante ? Oui, on ne pourrait pas me refuser de m'isoler face à ma récente perte, ça serait inhumain.

Le flash de l'appareil photo était aveuglant. L'école de Durmstrang venait de finir de poser. Logiquement les élèves devaient se diriger vers la salle mitoyenne pour débuter une pseudo interview, mais Yannick en avait décidé autrement. Je vois à son allure qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Avec un sourire carnassier il amorce un pas dans ma direction, mais ne termine jamais son geste. Car à ce moment précis, Dumbeldore recule d'un pas en laissant traîner un pied par inadvertance. Le Bulgare, bien trop occupé à me toiser n'avait rien vu et il se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol.

-"Yannick, vous allez bien !?" S'empresse de s'assurer Karkaroff.

Dumbeldore l'air confus, essuit ses lunettes avec sa robe.

-"Mon cher ami, je suis vraiment désolé, ma vue n'est plus ce qu'elle était, la vieillesse vous savez..."

Le directeur de Durmstrang s'empêchait clairement de crier à l'attentat contre son champion. Mais il ravale vite sa hargne pour déclarer moqueusement.

-"Non je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas ces prrroblèmes voyez-vous."

Je regarde Karkaroff emmener son élève avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La maladresse de Dumbeldore m'avait épargné une nouvelle confrontation avec le Bulgare. Cette journée n'était pas si désolante que ça. Le grand sorcier remet ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin, puis les mains croisées dans le dos il sort de la salle en chantonnant. Cet homme est vraiment étrange ... Son geste était-il aussi innocent qu'il le laissait entendre ? Je chasse cette idée de ma tête. L'avantage d'être intelligent est qu'il est beaucoup plus aisé de faire l'idiot sans se faire remarquer.

Je rejoins mes coéquipiers pour la photo de groupe. Si Diggory avait l'air content de ma présence, ce n'était clairement pas le cas des autres. Potter restait indifférent, après tout je n'avais jamais importuné le Gryffondor. Mais Dubois et Stump ne se gênaient pas pour montrer leur méfiance ; rancune de Quidditch je suppose. Il faut dire que les personnes n'accordaient pas facilement leur confiance aux verts et argent. Un ressenti légitime sans doute. Je suis exaspéré par l'incompétence du photographe, il a dû prendre au moins cinq clichés différents, tout ça à cause d'un soit disant reflet. À peine finit, Rita Skeeter s'empresse d'intervenir.

-"Parfait, on commence les interviews, pourquoi pas avec le plus jeune Mr Jedusor."

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui servir mon excuse préalablement préparée, mais la sorcière en décide autrement. Elle attrape mon bras pour m'entraîner dans la salle propice à cet effet. La porte derrière moi se referme vivement et nous nous retrouvons seul. La sorcière sort une plume à papote, ce qui ne m'enchante pas.

-"Installe toi, ça risque de prendre un moment." Elle me propose.

-"Justement, je préférais ne pas tarder, j'ai beaucoup à faire." Je m'agace.

-"Allons, voyons j'ai exagéré dix petites minutes seront amplement suffisante. Tu dois m'accorder cette interview, cela fait parti de ton engagement..."

J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de m'embobiner. Mais je n'avais jamais vérifié si j'avais l'obligation de répondre à un reporter. Je soupire puis m'installe non sans une grimace.

-"Excellent ! Bien commençons, tu es le fils de notre Directeur des Aurors."

-"..."

Je ne réponds rien et renifle avec mépris. Je ne voyais pas très bien le rapport avec ce tournoi.

-"Aucun doute là-dessus, aussi bavard que son père... Hum hum, alors dis moi, as-tu été influencé par le métier de tes parents pour te mêler à pareil danger ?"

-"Non."

Je regarde d'un mauvais œil la plume à papote s'activer.

-"Au cours de l'histoire, rare ont été les Serpentards sélectionnés pour ce Tournoi. Te sens tu comme un être à part au vu de ta nomination ?"

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? Il y a vraiment des gens qui la paient pour poser des questions aussi incongrues !

-"Pas du tout."

-"J'apprécierai que tu expliques tes réponses." Soupire la sorcière.

Je tique à cette remarque, mais n'en fait rien. Tant mieux si je peux l'agacer je sortirai plus vite d'ici.

-"Tout juste 15 ans, n'es tu pas trop jeune pour affronter de telles épreuves ?" Continue Rita.

-"L'âge est seulement un chiffre, la maturité est un choix personnel."

La raison ne vient pas avec l'âge, elle est dans la tête. Je ne me sens pas du tout inférieur aux autres à cause de mon âge. Les enjeux ne sont pas les mêmes, j'avais bien plus à perdre qu'une simple victoire. La plume s'arrête dans les aires, puis continue rapidement à écrire. Skeeter fronce les paupières un instant, puis reprend le cours de son interview.

-"Bien, comme le tournoi ne t'anime pas plus que ça, pourquoi ne pas aborder un autre sujet."

Un jour on m'avait dit qu'on gagne toujours à taire ce qu'on n'est pas obligé de dire. Son interview n'avait aucun sens. Tout le monde se fichait de la vie privée de chaque participant. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester là. Je me lève sans aucune hésitation. Je lui avais accordé assez de mon temps, les autres lui rempliraient sa rubrique sans moi. Une fois la poignée actionné, la reporter intervient.

-"Comment as-tu réagis à la mort de Morfin Gaunt ? Il s'agissait d'un membre de ta famille …"

Je ne méprise pas tous ceux qui ont des vices, en revanche je hais tous ceux qui n'ont aucune vertu. M'associer avec cet individu est une insulte et fait mal, bien que vrai, aussi je suis persuadé qu'elle était au courant de cette particularité depuis un bout de temps. Salir le nom de mon père avec Gaunt, raviverait la notoriété de Rita Skeeter. Je referme la porte et me retourne vers mon tortionnaire. Cette femme se réjouissait à l'avance du mal qu'elle ferait circuler.

-"Vous faites erreur sur la personne."

-"Je ne crois pas les arbres généalogiques, aussi secret soient-ils, ne se trompent pas. Les gens parlent tu sais et certains faits sont irréfutables." Elle révèle d'une voix perchée.

Elle sait parfaitement qu'elle tient un scoop. Si cette information quitte cette salle toute ma famille subira les conséquences. Gardait-elle cet atout dans sa poche depuis un moment ? C'est une catastrophe, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censé faire. La prudence, la dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvé dans une telle situation je l'avais joué de manière trop impulsive. Je dois à tout prix prévenir mon père avant qu'elle ne publie un article le discréditant. Je choisis bien mes mots, ne pas la contredire pour la faire douter.

-"Il y a ceux qui parlent et ceux qui font. Pour ma part, je préfère vous laisser parler. Vous savez un mensonge en entraîne un autre, personne n'est à l'abri."

Ma réponse rend la femme perplexe, s'attendant sûrement à ce que je me braque à ses propos. Intérieurement je croise les doigts pour que l'incertitude traverse son esprit. J'ai besoin de temps. La porte s'ouvre derrière moi et Dumbeldore entre sans demander la permission.

-"Mrs Skeeter, il me semblait pourtant vous avoir prévenu que pour interviewer un élève mineur, l'autorisation écrite des parents était nécessaire. Or je pense ne pas me tromper en confirmant que les Jedusor ont formellement refusé que leur fils participe à une quelconque interview." Remarque le directeur avec une pointe de colère.

-"Oh, pardonnez-moi mon cher, j'ai dû égarer cette fiche d'autorisation par _inadvertance_..." Sourit la femme.

Cette vile sorcière ! Elle m'avait fait croire que je lui devais cette entrevue. Pourquoi on ne me disait jamais rien à moi ? Bon, même si je n'avais pas suivi avec grand intérêt les règles de ce tournoi, il me semble qu'il s'agit d'une information capitale !

-"Et bien maintenant que ce point est clair, Mr Jedusor va regagner sa salle de cours. Oh et si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de publier l'article que vous venez de rédiger. Tom Jedusor est un homme n'aimant pas être contrarié. Il serait fâcheux pour vous, qu'il soit informé par _inadvertance_ de votre incapacité à suivre un règlement imposé par le ministère."

Le sourire de Rita Skeeter se transforme en un rictus. Apparemment la sorcière s'était déjà frotté à mon père. En connaissance de cause, je savais que l'expérience n'était jamais agréable. Dumbeldore attendit que les parchemins me concernant soient brûlés, puis je sortis précipitamment de la salle. L'homme avait beau être clément avec Skeeter ce n'était pas mon cas, je me pressais d'aller prévenir mon père via le miroir à double sens.

 _ **Merci ! Votre avis ? Des questions ?**_

* * *

 _Corrigé le 31/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	37. Chapitre 37 : Réunion

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Alors, dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé d'utiliser le point de vue de Tom. J'espère que ceci sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Mais j'avais besoin de l'utiliser pour vous faire comprendre une partie de son histoire et aussi pour vous apprendre de nouvelles informations. Je sais qu'il est dur de toucher à ce personnage, mais il faut bien avoir en tête que mon histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif et que par conséquent Tom Jedusor est capable d'éprouver certaines choses, car il a vécu avec ses parents. Bon pas besoin d'exposer tous mes doutes, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le directeur des Aurors marchait d'un pas droit et assuré. Plus tôt dans la journée, son fils lui avait confié une information incommodante. Désormais, il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Tom détestait être dans une position intimidante, heureusement pour lui l'affaire allait être vite réglé. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'écriteau sur la porte du bureau de la célèbre journaliste, l'homme ne prend guère la peine de toquer. Tom s'avança pour s'asseoir en face de la sorcière. Cette dernière ne souligna pas l'impolitesse de son hôte, au contraire, bien fidèle à sa réputation la blonde aborda un sourire innocent.

-"Mr Le Directeur, que me vaut le plaisir de cette soudaine visite de courtoisie ?"

Tom rassembla ses mains sous son menton. Sa colère bouillonnait, mais il se concentre pour exercer ce qu'il maîtrisait le mieux ; l'intimidation.

-"J'ai cru entendre que, malgré mon interdiction formel, vous aviez décidé d'interviewer un élève mineur ?"

La journaliste perd alors son sourire, et son teint blêmit légèrement. Elle se racle la gorge puis répond.

-"Dumbeldore commence à prendre de l'âge vous savez, il déforme pas mal de choses."

Tom sent ses yeux s'enflammer. Cette fouine se croyait plus intelligente que lui.

-"Qui vous a parlé _des Gaunt_ ?" Il susurra en allant droit au but.

-"Oh, je vois le vieux ahuri n'y ait pour rien, j'aurais dû me douter que le _petit_ rapporte tout à son père." Grimace Skeeter.

Le sorcier claque ses doigts en rythme sur le bureau, le visage impassible.

-"Je déteste me répéter." Prévient Jedusor en sentant sa patience faiblir.

-"Les archives des familles sorcières ont été volées l'année dernière. Après leurs restitutions, j'ai eu l'autorisation d'en prendre connaissance, quoi de plus légitime, mon article devait être réaliste." Explique calmement Rita Skeeter.

Elle ne mentait pas, elle savait très bien que la famille Jedusor était apparenté au Gaunt. Bien entendu ses intentions n'étaient pas réservées à l'information. Aucun moyen de la convaincre du contraire.

-"Et vous avez profité de l'occasion pour fourrer votre nez dans la vie privée des sorciers ..."

-"Simple curiosité, mes renseignements demeurent confidentiel..." Commente la journaliste.

En revanche, il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa dernière déclaration, ceci était bel et bien un mensonge. Rita espérait utiliser ces trouvailles à son avantage, or il fallait éviter de contrarier le Directeur des Aurors.

-"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Morfin Gaunt fut un _meurtrier_." Commença Tom.

-"C'est exacte …" Répond la sorcière méfiante.

-"La génétique est étrange, il vaut mieux se méfier, certaines _pulsions sont congénitales_." Murmure l'homme.

La sorcière crispe sa mâchoire, la menace semblait avoir fait son effet, mais Tom Jedusor devait s'assurer que cette garce ne parlera pas.

-"Heureusement pour vous, je sais me montrer plus raisonnable …" Confit Jedusor.

-"Est-ce une menace ?" Demande la journaliste avec un air hautain.

Certains actes échappent aux autres, quand les gens racontent des mensonges, c'est que la vérité ne nous regarde pas, chacun a droit à son intimité. Or cette révélation conforterait Skeeter dans ses calamités.

-"Prenez ceci pour un avertissement, en cas de _désobéissance_ , je vous promets une cellule à Azkaban si jamais vos mensonges quittent votre bouche."

-"On n'envoie pas les sorciers en prisons pour si peu, dois-je vous _rappelez_ le droit d'expression ?"

-"Les cafards tel que vous, ne sont pas approuvés par le ministère, dois-je vous le rappelez ?"

Cette fois-ci, la sorcière abandonne son sourire une bonne fois pour toute. Tom, compris qu'il venait de toucher le point sensible, mais fidèle à lui-même il conforte sa menace une dernière fois.

-"Si cet argument ne suffit pas à vous tenir à l'écart, j'ajouterai que cinq minutes me suffisent pour vous coller un procès pour atteinte à la vie privée d'un mineur. Dans ce cas, la prison sera alors le dernier de vos soucis."

Après un dernier regard assassin l'homme quitte le bureau, avec l'intime conviction que la femme n'aborderait plus le sujet. Le Directeur des Aurors était haut placé et ses relations avec le premier ministre n'étaient pas méconnu.

Quelques heures plus tard, le sorcier rejoignit le repère de L'Ordre du Phénix comme convenu.

Tom Jedusor ne supportait pas ces réunions qu'il devait partager avec ces personnes de bonnes familles. De fervent défenseur à leur cause. Lui ne se sentait pas concerné par le combat des nés-moldus. Au contraire, il les avait méprisés les uns après les autres. Une colère profonde accentué par sa propre condition. Tom se répugnait d'avoir un moldu pour père. Longtemps ses ambitions avaient pris le dessus sur sa raison. Inutile de se mentir, il comprenait parfaitement la convoitise du mage noir, lui-même aurait pu y basculer sans aucun remord.

Autour de la table, il endurait comme à chaque fois les mêmes débats. Il n'y prenait pas part. La seule raison de sa présence était très simple autant qu'égoïste ; sa famille. Tom se fichait éperdument du nombre de moldu ou autres qui pouvaient perdre la vie. Il n'avait que deux vies sous sa responsabilité, les autres étaient sans importance à ses yeux. Et depuis que Grindelwald s'était attaqué aux siens, il n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il voulait se tenir au courant sur les faits et gestes du mage, sa présence ici était nécessaire. Car malheureusement pour sauver ce qu'on aime, il faut sauver ce qu'on déteste.

-"Pour triompher, le mal n'a besoin que de l'inaction des gens de bien, alors je rappelle que la discrétion de Grindewald n'empêche en rien sa progression. Il va bientôt agir, nous devons nous y préparer." Informa Dumbeldore.

C'était exactement le genre de phrase qui énervait Tom. Le Bien et le Mal, il ne comprenait rien ce vieux fou.

-"Il n'y a pas le Bien ou le Mal. Pour Grindewald il n'y a que le _pouvoir_ !" S'oppose Jedusor.

Le vieil homme regarda intensément le Directeur des Aurors. Il était certainement le seul dans cette pièce à avoir connu les penchants du ténébreux pour le pouvoir. Mais Tom avait parfaitement raison sur ses propos, car le pouvoir aurait été la seule chose qu'il aurait lui-même souhaitait à la place du mage, or leurs deux cas étaient similaires.

-"Je suis d'accord avec vous Tom, bien que la possession du pouvoir, quelque immense il peut être, ne donne pas la science de s'en servir. Il l'utilise afin d'arriver à ses fins ; éliminer les personnes démunit de pouvoirs magiques. On ne peut qualifier cet acte de bien" Explique calmement Albus Dumbeldore.

-"Ou ceux, selon lui, qui ne méritent pas d'avoir de la magie." Conclut James Potter.

Ce dernier craignait pour la vie de son épouse. Dans sa jeunesse, Tom aurait trouvé cette attitude pathétique, mais aujourd'hui même s'il se moquait des autres, il comprenait la conduite de son Auror. Pour Tom, il y avait une seule règle ; personne ne touche aux siens, sa femme et son fils étaient sa propriété exclusive.

-"Aussi fourbe qu'un serpent terré dans son nid. Il ne va pas tarder à refaire parler de lui." Grogna Sirius Black.

Tom serre la mâchoire à la comparaison. Son gamin avait eu plusieurs confrontations avec celui des Black. Il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur, laissant ce rôle à sa compagne, lui-même ne supportait pas l'homme en face de lui. Heureusement que ses compétences en tant qu'Auror rattrapait ses futiles agissements, Tom avait longtemps hésité avant d'accepter cette candidature.

-"J'ai plusieurs raisons, de supposer qu'il risque d'intervenir durant le tournoi des écoles." Continua le Directeur en ignorant les propos précédents.

Risquer ? Le message était clair aux yeux de Tom, son fils était dans la ligne de tire. Mais le vieux fou n'avait pas l'intention de déclencher la panique en partageant cette information. Il en était offusqué, cela signifiait que personne n'allait se mouiller les mains pour protéger son môme.

-"Comme Harry et Coba participent à ce tournoi, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de renforcer la sécurité durant le tournoi. Tom, comme cette partie vous revient, je vous laisse la charge de choisir vos hommes."

-"J'en suis." S'imposa directement James Potter sous le regard attendrissant de Lily.

C'est vrai. Il avait oublié que le fils Potter était de la mise. Un poids s'éclipsa immédiatement de sa poitrine. Potter faisait partide ses meilleurs éléments, son propre enfant était impliqué, la tâche lui tenait donc à cœur. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

-"Entendus, Maugrey et Shacklebolt m'ont déjà donnés leurs accords. Les volontaires sont les bienvenu." Répond Tom avec lassitude.

-"Je viens, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas remis les pieds à Poudlard !" Fit Tonks.

Tom empêche une remarque acerbe de sortir de sa bouche. Bien qu'utile dans l'équipe, la jeune sorcière était d'une maladresse rare. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche. Il ne pouvait pas mobiliser tous les Aurors pour le tournoi, la sécurité en extérieur devait être maintenu. La participation de Tom était déjà exceptionnelle. Si Coba, ne faisait pas parti du décor il ne se serait jamais investi dans l'affaire.

-"Parfait, même si je garde un œil sur vos enfants, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un imprévu. Il est normal qu'ils aient plus confiance en vous, qu'en moi, surveillez-les."

La confiance … Son gamin se méfiait de tout le monde à juste titre. Il y avait quand même des progrès avec lui, Coba n'avait pas hésité à lui confier sa confrontation avec ce cafard de Skeeter. Il avait réglé ça pour le moment, il avait dissuadé la reporter, si elle tenait à la vie son silence la sauverait.

Tom avait parcouru un long chemin, il était surpris d'en être arrivé là. Il n'avait jamais voulu unenfant, jusqu'à céder aux caprices de sa femme. Glass... elle non plus il ne l'avait pas prévue. Au début il l'avait fortement soupçonné de l'avoir ensorcelé, puis tenté de la rejeter. Mais au bout d'un moment, il n'avait pas pu se voiler la face. Lui qui au départ était parti en Albanie pour ses recherches … Tom était revenu en Angleterre deux ans plus tard avec la jolie blonde. Il l'avait détesté pour l'avoir rendu si vulnérable. Il était tellement plus puissant en se souciant de personne. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle le pervertisse à la cupidité de l'amour. Tom avait fini par s'en habituer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'en passer.

Accepter d'avoir un enfant fut le plus grand choix de sa vie. Sa plus grande peur. Il savait ce qu'il était et par conséquent ce que le gamin pourrait devenir. Glass l'avait convaincu que les enfants ne ressemblent pas forcément à leurs parents. Puis il était arrivé, trop tôt au goût de Tom. Elle avait eu tord bien évidemment, l'enfant était son portrait craché dans tous les sens du terme. Sa compagne s'était réjouie de cette ressemblance, pour lui il s'agissait d'un rappel amer à propos de son moldu de père. Dès ses trois ans, il avait compris qu'il allait devoir garder l'enfant à l'œil. Un bambin en bas âge ne devait pas manifester autant de magie et il savait bien qu'il s'agissait là d'un simple aperçu de ces futurs capacités.

Un enfant est comme une liane de calebassier, si on ne la remet pas dans la bonne direction, elle rampe où il ne faut pas. Et c'était précisément ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Son gamin n'en faisait qu'à sa tête en choisissant les mauvaises options. Tom s'évertuait à le remettre dans le droit chemin pour ne pas qu'il répète ses propres erreurs, chose difficile, le môme avait de qui tenir... Il avait toujours été très sévère avec son garçon, imposer des principes pour qu'il n'oublie pas d'où il vient. Car un enfant ne peut jamais se défaire des principes qu'on lui a inculqués, même de force. Lui-même n'avait pas répété l'éducation de son paternel. Tom n'avait jamais reçu de règles à respecter, son propre père l'avait totalement ignoré. Cette absence de considération l'avait conduit à l'irréparable. Les parents d'aujourd'hui veulent être aimés de leurs enfants. Cette erreur les entraîne à toutes sortes de faiblesses et de facilités. Tom s'était juré de ne jamais subir ces supplices.

Non, Tom n'avait jamais voulu un enfant. Mais comme avec Glass il s'était très vite attaché au petit morveux. C'était dur à l'admettre, mais son gamin était la seule chose de bien qu'il avait réussi à faire. Il avait fait ce choix depuis longtemps, le jour de la naissance de son fils à vrai dire. Tom ferait tout pour protéger les siens, jusqu'à se compromettre dans ses idéaux. Directeur des Aurors était un bon compromis, cela lui permettait d'acquérir le respect et le pouvoir qu'il recherchait tant. Grâce à son statut il savourait la soumission qu'il exerçait sur les autres, puis il se défoulait sur ceux qu'on appelait les mauvais sorciers.

-"Avez-vous une idée de ce que recherche Grindewald ?" Grogna Fol'œil.

-"J'ai des suppositions, bien que sa première intention soit la vengeance." Annonça Dumbeldore.

Cette attitude énervait profondément Tom Jeudsor. Le vieux citronné lui cachait des informations précieuses concernant Coba. Sa colère serait terrible si le Directeur de Poudlard mettait directement son fils en danger en ne lui confiant pas ces secrets. Ça lui écorchait la bouche de devoir collaborer avec le vieux sorcier, Tom n'avait jamais supporté cet homme et c'était réciproque.

-"J'ai aussi la conviction, que nous avons un traître dans le château."

-"Un traître ? Comment ça ?" S'affola Mrs Weasley.

-"Les enfants ne risquent rien ?" Interrogea Black.

Non, les leurs ne risquaient absolument rien, sauf s'ils se retrouvaient au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Tom aurait voulu déchaîner sa hargne sur ces idiots, ils ne comprenaient rien ces pauvres ignorants.

-"Je ne pense pas que cette personne s'attaquera directement à vos enfants."

Sauf au sien. Mais Dumbeldore ne révélerai pas cette information aux autres. Il avait essayé de rassurer Tom en lui confirmant qu'il surveillerait Coba, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Tom Jedusor était le seul à pouvoir protéger correctement son gamin. Seulement il ne pouvait pas laisser Glass sans protections. Elle était brillante comme sorcière, très maligne aussi. Mais depuis que le mage l'avait directement impliqué dans ses plans de vengeance, Tom ne la laissait jamais seule plus qu'il ne le fallait. Du coup il avait accepté la surveillance de Dumbeldore sur son rejeton à contre cœur. Il n'avait rien dit au gamin, celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais accepté.

-"Connaissez-vous l'identité de cette personne ?"Interrogea Mr Weasley.

-"Croyez-vous que je laisserai cette personne _gambader_ dans le château dans ce cas-là !" S'agaça Jedusor.

Ces sorciers l'énervaient, tous autant idiots les uns que les autres ! Lui qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid, cette situation lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Les Aurors le dévisageaient sans une onde de compréhension. Leur Directeur n'était pas de ceux à s'impliquer émotionnellement dans une affaire. C'était inacceptable, toute cette histoire devait être réglée au plus vite avant que Tom ne commette une faute grave.

-"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire …"Commença l'homme roux.

-"Nous avons parfaitement compris Arthur, personne ne remet en cause les compétences de chacun. Nous traversons une période difficile. Pour répondre à votre question, non je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, mais je vous prierai tous de rester sur vos gardes et de ne confier à personne, autre que membre de l'Ordre, quelconque information."

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix abdiquèrent tous inopinément. Tom jeta un regard appuyé sur sa montre, non offusqué par sa propre attitude. Il voulait partir d'ici, il avait compris qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus aujourd'hui.

-"L'importun dissimulé à Poudlard, ne tentera rien, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit uniquement d'un pion répondant aux ordres de Grindewald. Les enfants ne risquent rien en sécurité dans le château."

Le vieil homme était convaincu de ses dires. Étant considéré comme un grand sage de nature, tout le monde le croyait sans le moindre doute. Tom se massait la tempe pour faire passer son mal de crâne. Il s'était déroulé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. D'abord, la nomination de Coba au concours, qui était évidemment orchestré par Grindelwald. Ensuite, Tom avait appris que contrairement aux apparences, son gamin était une boule de nerf qui se rendait malade en s'enfermant dans son mutisme. Probablement un point positif pour Tom, car son fils avait fini par lui révéler quelques informations pour le moins étrange. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Coba soit capable de guérir au feu sans l'explication d'un artefac magique. Après une grande réflexion, Tom ne voyait qu'une seule explication. Il n'avait jamais questionné Glass à propos de sa famille, mais l'emblème des Brojën restait plutôt parlant ; un Dragon. Tom se persuada que l'animal en question n'avait pas été choisi sans raison particulière. De plus, Tom Jedusor savait qu'un sorcier en particulier fut jadis en relation avec cet animal. Mais cette possibilité paraissait incongrue voir impossible. Il devrait creuser à propos de ce sujet, en espérant que son crétin de fils n'allait pas poursuivre ses expériences en s'immolant par le feu. Ce Don bien que spectaculaire avait certainement des limites.

Puis la révélation sur cette fameuse soirée de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ... Tom Jedusor s'en souvenait parfaitement. Négligeant son rôle, il avait fouillé tout le campement pour trouver son garçon. Oui, Tom s'en souvenait parfaitement, car ce soir-là son fils l'avait particulièrement blessé en prononçant ces mots qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête ; _tu es meilleur en Auror que tu ne l'es en père … c'est normal tu es payé_ _pour_. Mais au-dessus de ces mots blessants, il eut le sentiment que l'enfant lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Tom s'empêchait d'user la Légimencie sur lui, car la dernière fois c'était très mal passé, mais antérieurement, la peur que Coba ouvre la Chambre des Secrets avait prise le dessus. Tom revoyait très clairement le cadavre de la jeune fille …

Ce qui l'avait le plus révulsé fut la révélation de sa rencontre avec le mage noir. Énervé ? Non, il avait été littéralement emplit de haine, savoir que Grindelwald tentait de s'accaparer son fils lui procurait des envies de meurtres. D'ailleurs il s'agissait certainement du destin qui attendait le mage, Tom ne s'embêterait pas d'une simple capture et personne ne lui donnerait tord. Mais au-delà de toute cette haine, il restait un mystère dans cette histoire Pourquoi avait-il attiré Coba dans ses filets ? Oh, le mage était doué, il avait sûrement deviné le penchant du môme pour la magie noire. Il le voyait bien en train de promettre d'immense connaissance à son fils, ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille ; le fait que Coba demande à Tom de partager ses connaissances. Mais tous les éléments rassemblés emmenaient au même endroit ; Dumbeldore et Grindewald cachaient tous les deux quelque chose et Tom savait qu'il s'agissait de la même chose et cela l'agaçait profondément. Il se sentait concerné par ce mystère, mais on ne lui disait rien.

Ne supportant pas d'entendre les mêmes informations se répéter, Tom Jedusor rentra chez lui avant la fin de la réunion. L'heure tardive expliquait l'absence de mouvement dans la maison. C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance Glass ne dormirait pas encore, il pourrait lui poser quelques questions.

-"Bonsoir, des nouvelles ?" S'enquit la jeune femme.

Tom lui répondit négativement d'un signe de tête et s'allongea au côté de sa femme sur le lit. Immédiatement, Glass ferma son livre pour se réfugier dans les bras du sorcier. Tom ne ressentait aucun blocage à propos des contacts intimes qu'il partageait avec sa femme. Au contraire. Avec elle, tout avait toujours été différent.

-"Essaie de te détendre, tu travailles trop en ce moment …"

Glass, traçait sous sa chemise, des lignes sur son torse afin de l'apaiser. Mais ce soir Tom n'avait pas la patience de mettre ses soucis dans un coin. Il attrapa la main de son épouse pour la porter à ses lèvres. Sa peau était soyeuse, comme d'habitude et son parfum enivrait tous ses sens.

-"Dis-moi, pourquoi un Dragon comme emblème pour ta famille ? Je veux dire, le serpent pour Salazar est compréhensible, mais je n'explique pas votre _Dragon d'Or._ " Demande l'homme d'une voix douce.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme se redresse à califourchon sur l'homme pour croiser son regard noir. Cette attitude le surprend un peu, mais Tom l'encourage avec le sourire le plus sincère dont il est capable.

-"Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Maintenant ?" Elle questionne avec méfiance.

-"Je suis curieux et puis tu me l'as jamais conté." Il insiste en embrassant son cou.

-"Peut être parce que tu ne l'as jamais demandé."

-"Et bien ce soir, je te le demande …" S'applique Tom en posant ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche de Glass.

La blonde écarte son mari délicatement les joues rosies. Elle reprend contenance, Tom s'amusait toujours à lui faire perdre la tête pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. D'ailleurs ce dernier la recouvre d'un regard taquin avec son célèbre sourire en coin si charmant. Si elle ne connaissait pas la personnalité compliquée de son conjoint, Glass l'aurait certainement qualifié d'homme parfait. Bien évidemment, comme elle aimait lui faire remarquer, seul l'emballage était sans défaut.

-"Pas besoin de m'embobiner Tom, ce n'est pas un secret …" Elle fit avec une moue vexé.

-"Tu es si tentante, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." Pouffe discrètement l'homme à son oreille.

Voyant, que la sorcière est toujours offusquée, Tom émet un grognement de frustration puis il lui fait signe de revenir dans leur position initiale, à savoir la jeune femme enlacé dans ses bras. Après quelque instant, il tente de nouveau une approche.

-"Vas-tu bouder toute la soirée, ou bien me répondre ?" Se moque le ténébreux.

-"Je ne boude pas, j'ai passé l'âge Tom."

-"Je suis tout à fait d'accord." Il répond avec mesquinerie.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Glass décrète qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège et s'exprime.

-"Il s'agit d'une légende rien de plus. Nous n'avons jamais eu de preuve la confirmant. D'après des manuscrits, ma famille maternel possède un ancêtre particulier. Notre aïeul, entretenait une _relation privilégié_ avec le Dragon. L'or est juste une façon de nous lier au Brojën ; la plupart des membre de ma famille, _furent ou sont_ , Blond platine."

-"Quelle relation privilégié ?" S'informe l'homme.

-"Aucune idée, je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressé, c'est une légende infondé, j'ai déjà rencontré un Dragon et je t'assure que son comportement n'était pas différent de la normal ; l'animal a bien essayé de me tuer."

-"Hum et tu connais une personne qui en sait plus sur votre légende ?"

-"C'est possible, mais pourquoi tout ça t'intéresse subitement ?"

-"Besoin d'un expert, il y aura sûrement des Dragons durant le tournoi." Ment Tom, il n'en avait aucune idée.

-"Quoi !? Mais …" S'affola Glass

-"Voilà pourquoi je te questionne, je veux des informations pour préparer Coba au cas où." Rassura Tom.

Elle réfléchit un moment puis déclare.

-"Il y a bien une personne, un vrai expert sur l'histoire des Dragons." Minaude la femme avec un visage mutin.

-"Qui ?" Demande Tom sur ses gardes.

-"Oh, celui qui nous a présenté tous les deux."

Cette révélation agaça Tom, il aurait préféré une autre personne. Un rappel amer bien que nostalgique de ses anciens penchants pour la magie noire.

-"Finéas, ton cousin."

-"Une belle occasion de renouer votre ancienne amitié."

La proposition était tentante bien que dangereuse. Amitié, pas vraiment surtout le partage d'une grande ressemblance dans leurs idéaux. Mais après tout, le cousin de Glass avait peut-être changé en 16 ans. Et les connaissances de l'homme étaient toujours une grande source d'inspiration.

-"Tu devrais peut-être l'inviter pour les vacances de Noël." Termina Tom Jedusor.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 31/12/2015_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	38. Chapitre 38 : Je suis la réponse

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici la suite, je constate qu'il y a de plus en plus de lecture régulière. Surtout je rappelle aux nouveaux, et aux anciens, de ne pas hésiter à poster vos commentaires. Même les simples visiteurs, j'en serai ravie, et je réponds à tout le monde. En attendant bonne lecture et merci aux personnes qui m'encourage dans ce projet.**_

* * *

-"On peut y aller ?"

-"Attend, il y a encore de la lumière dans la cabane."

En temps normal, je ne me fais pas remarquer tout en manifestant les qualités les plus prisés chez un élève modèle. Or ce soir j'ai succombé à la tentation de l'interdit. Darwin Nott, un étudiant Serpentard de sixième année organisait une excursion secrète dans la forêt interdite. Il était courant que des petits groupes d'inconscients s'aventurent dans la nuit pour braver les règles de l'établissement, mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'y avais jamais participé. Normalement, on ne proposait pas ce genre d'excursion à des gars comme moi, ces élèves étaient beaucoup plus âgés. Mais lorsque Nott proposa à Isida Black de les accompagner, ma présence à ce moment précis influença le destin ; le jeune homme se sentit obligé de m'inviter à cette ballade nocturne. Je n'expliquais pas l'air victorieux sur son visage lorsqu'il me fit la proposition.

Isida avait refusé prétextant un devoir de botanique en retard. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, peut-être la peur de la forêt ? Après tout, il y avait de nombreuses rumeurs sur la nature des animaux peuplant les bois. À la suite d'un long moment d'hésitation, j'avais accepté. Grande première pour moi, mais l'interdit m'avait toujours attiré. La règle pas vue pas pris, était encourageante dans mon engagement, si l'un de nous se faisait attraper, c'était chacun pour soi. Il était temps pour moi de découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

-"Non ! Attendez, qu'elles s'éteignent."Chuchote Nott.

Nous sommes quatre Serpentards, je reste discret en retrait des autres, j'ai l'intention de leur fausser compagnie une fois dans la forêt. Je n'aime pas les trucs collectifs, surtout quand je n'ai aucune affection pour les personnes concernées. Il fait très froid en ce début de décembre, même enveloppé dans mon blouson il m'est difficile de calmer mes tremblements. Je scrute les alentours afin de vérifier notre discrétion. Or j'ai un doute, ces garçons n'étaient visiblement pas de grands aventuriers et les coups d'œil en coin qu'ils me jettent depuis le début de notre escapade me rendent nerveux.

-"C'est parti !"

Rapidement, nous suivons Nott, après avoir traversé le campement des Quapaws, nous arrivons à l'orée de la forêt. Le Serpentard marche avec assurance et semble avoir une longueur d'avance sur le reste du groupe. Pendant notre progression un soudain malaise me submerge. Un ressentit profond d'inconfort, je ne dois pas être ici. Je ressens un soudain danger. Suivant mon instinct, je reste sur mes gardes et je traîne le pas. Il était encore tant de rebrousser chemin, car subitement je me méfie de ces élèves. Mon petit acte de rébellion me semble peu intelligent, c'est décidé je dois rentrer, je vais rentrer.

 _ **Pars là …**_

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers le son que je viens d'entendre, mon corps fait abstraction de la vive douleur qui habite ma nuque. L'adrénaline éveille tous mes sens. Je scrute l'obscurité et tends l'oreille ... Cette voix ressemble à celle d'un enfant chantonnant, c'était comme une _comptine_...

Des frissons envahissent mon corps et le froid n'y est pour rien. Baguette pointée devant moi, j'essaie d'y voir quelque chose. Mais il fait sombre, je redoute de ce que je risque de découvrir. Sous la surprise, ou plutôt la peur, j'ai immédiatement stoppé mes pas, or quelque chose n'est pas normale. Les autres garçons continuent d'avancer ; ils n'avaient rien entendu …

 _ **Dépêche toi …**_

Est-ce mon imagination ? La voix résonne amicalement, elle m'est familière … Tout d'un coup pris de peur je quitte le chemin du côté inverse de la voix. Accroupis derrière un rocher j'attends l'oreille aux aguets. Il s'agit d'un comportement puéril, j'en ai conscience, mais dans cette situation j'en ai rien à faire, en effet cette vibration à connotation surnaturelle m'effrayait !

-"Il est où ?!" Demande un des Serpentards.

Ils viennent enfin de remarquer mon absence, mais mon intuition m'ordonne de ne pas bouger. Entendre des voix, n'annonce jamais de bonnes intentions.

-"Jedusor !" M'appelle Nott.

Je ne réponds pas, respirant le plus discrètement possible malgré ma peur au ventre. Il y a un fantôme, ou bien un esprit dans les bois, j'en suis persuadé.

-"Il s'est barré !" Proteste le troisième garçon.

-"Il ne doit pas être bien loin …" Conclut Nott.

J'entends quelques brindilles se briser sous les pas des personnes présentes. Ils me cherchent parmi les grands sapins … L'envie de m'enfuir en courant est tentante, je veux m'éloigner d'eux le plus vite possible. Cela me semble être la meilleure idée. Alors que je prends cette décision, la comptine recommence...

 _ **Un, deux, ils vont te couper en deux …**_

Silence... Cette voix sonne comme un avertissement, cloué sur place je ne bouge pas, un enfant ne peut pas chanter de pareils paroles... L'atmosphère terrifiante de la forêt doit me faire devenir parano. Le plus effrayant par-dessus-tout, c'est que personne d'autres l'entend, car j'écoute toujours les autres garçons me chercher. Non, je devais me reprendre c'était une blague destinée à me faire peur et c'est gagné j'ai la frousse.

-"Merde ! Toi qui voulais lui foutre la trouille." S'énerve un des Serpentards.

-"Il a dû flairer le mauvais coup." Reconnaît Darwin Nott.

Cette révélation me sidère, ces abrutis voulaient me nuire. J'aurais dû me méfier, après tout je ne les connaissais pas ! J'étais énervé de ma cupidité, comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ! Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse et me tapais le front ; ces gars étaient amis avec Mulciber, il s'agissait certainement d'une vengeance de mauvais goût. Bien que je sois plutôt doué en matière de vengeance, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je venais de me faire avoir comme un novice. Je fermais les yeux en tentant de réguler mon rythme cardiaque, les pas se rapprochaient de ma cachette de fortune.

 _ **Trois, quatre, rentre chez toi à quatre à quatre !**_

J'ouvrais les yeux immédiatement, un petit garçon est assis en tailleur devant moi et éclate d'un rire cristallin. Je crus faire une crise cardiaque, si j'avais été capable d'émettre le moindre son, j'aurai probablement hurlé. En sursautant je me cogne le crâne contre la pierre froide située derrière moi. Par un réflexe, justifié selon moi, je pointe derechef ma baguette entre les yeux du gamin, près à énoncer un maléfice cuisant si nécessaire. Alors, ce dernier me sourit de toutes ses dents et porte un doigt sur ses lèvres.

 ** _Chuttt..._**

Sur ce, l'enfant qui ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ans, s'éloigne à quatre pattes derrière un tronc d'arbre. Il disparaît un moment derrière, puis ressort sa tête pour me regarder avec une moue boudeuse.

 _ **Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ?**_

J'allais me réveiller, je suis en train de faire un cauchemar, il n'y a aucune autre explication logique. Un petit garçon ne peut pas se promener dans une forêt tout seul, sans aucun bruit … Et plus que tout, ces comptines sanglante m'horrifiaient. Finalement, la perspective d'affronter les trois autres Serpentards m'apparaît bien moins inquiétante.

 _ **Vite ils arrivent !**_

L'enfant quitte mon champ de vision pour se cacher de nouveau. Les pas se rapprochent, je fais face à un dilemme. Regroupant le reste du courage qu'il me reste, j'avance à quatre pattes comme le gamin l'avait réalisé précédemment. La situation est ridicule, je dois ressembler à un parfait idiot. Rapidement je me cache à mon tour derrière le tronc d'arbre. Le petit garçon patiente sagement en face de moi.

Tout près de notre planque, je devine la recherche des autres, ils ne sont pas discrets. Certains jurons s'échappent de leurs bouches, mécontent de ne pas me mettre la main dessus. Peut-être que je devrais bouger encore, ils ne tarderont pas à me trouver si je reste planté là …

A peine cette idée me vient, que l'enfant m'incite à garder le silence. Je l'observe avec méfiance, ses yeux sont d'un bleu presque blanc, un aura de pureté reflètent ses traits. Son visage joviale pétille de malice. Il a un aspect sale, comme si la forêt était son habitat naturel. Des feuilles mortes et des lianes recouvrent ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux noirs jais. L'enfant est pieds nus et ne semble nullement atteins par les températures hivernales. Mais le plus extravagant est sans aucun doute, la multitude d'insectes vivants qui reposent sereinement sur lui.

-"Laissez tombé, il a dû retourner au château, on rentre."

Je constate avec soulagement qu'ils s'éloignent vers l'école en abandonnant leur idée de vengeance. Je lâche un soupire de délivrance, étant plus nombreux que moi, le combat n'aurait pas été équilibré. Le gamin rigole de nouveau, il était fascinant malgré ses chansons terrifiantes, je ne me sentais pas menacé. Après tout il venait de m'aider ? Quand il parlait j'avais l'impression d'entendre une voix résonant dans des montagnes. L'enfant ne ressemblait pas une personne réelle …

 _ **Cinq, six, fuyez avant qu'on vous anéantisse !**_

Non gêné par ses propos, le gamin tapote dans ses mains en rythme tout en riant avec joie. J'ai déjà vu des moldus jouer de cette façon, mais d'habitude cette attitude ne m'effraie pas. Il termine son jeu, puis me souris de nouveau. Les contours de son corps sont flous, son aspect corporel n'est pas définit. J'avance mes doigts vers lui avec curiosité, observant mon geste l'enfant m'imite. Étrangement lorsque nous entrons en contacts ma main transperce son corps. Mais ce n'est pas un fantôme, tout d'abord son halo n'est pas transparent puis la sensation de malaise lorsqu'on traverse un fantôme n'est pas présente. La bouche sèche je parle pour la première fois de la soirée.

 _ **-"Qui es-tu ?"**_

Le petit garçon se penche vers moi, en m'incitant d'un geste de main à me rapprocher. Je m'exécute avec ma baguette en main. Et il chuchote ...

 _ **Je suis la réponse à ton secret …**_

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil amusé puis dans un coup de vent sa silhouette se dissipe. Le monde magique était étrange, mais cette situation m'avait complètement abasourdit, je ne l'expliquais pas. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Aussi je restais pétrifié sur place un long moment. Ce n'est seulement lorsque mes doigts devinrent dangereusement bleus que je consentis à bouger. L'image du visage enfantin m'obsédait autant qu'il me terrorisait.

Dans une sorte de léthargie, je ne me souviens même pas avoir regagné mon dortoir. Malgré ma fatigue je ne parvins pas à fermer les yeux. Cette nuit là je somnolais à intervalle irrégulier. Quand enfin je réussis à m'endormir, mon ami Jack me réveille brutalement. Je grogne en rabattant ma couverture sur moi.

-"Il est l'heure, si tu veux pouvoir avaler quelque chose …" M'indique Anderson.

Je ne réponds pas et maintien mes paupières fermées. À cause de cette histoire d'enfant surnaturelle, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je suis exténué et perturbé. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir cette nuit et j'en ai conclu que mon subconscient m'avait incité à imaginer ce petit garçon. Après tout il est clair que cette vision vient de ma tête, car personne à par moi avait remarqué la présence du gamin. Il s'agit probablement d'une manière de se protéger, mon esprit a sûrement imaginé une forme innocente pour me pousser à me cacher. C'était l'explication la plus rationnelle que j'avais trouvé.

La porte du dortoir claque. Mes camarades de dortoir sont partis prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Sans conviction je me force à me préparer, mais avec négligence, je suis bien trop fatigué. Puis je presse le pas pour rejoindre la grande salle. Je me frotte les yeux en m'installant à côté de Lestrange.

-"Tu as passé ta nuit dehors." M'accuse Bruce.

Je l'ignore, pour lui faire comprendre de s'occuper de ses affaires. Mais je remarque qu'il n'est pas le seul à me regarder avec surprise. Il est vrai que d'habitude j'abordais une tenue impeccable, mais ce matin je m'en fichais éperdument.

-"Hey Jedusor ! Tu as perdu ton peigne ?"

Nott et ses deux compères rigolent à la moquerie. Ils s'installent près de nous et j'en profite pour leur lancer un regard assassin. Ils devaient certainement croire que je leur avais faussé compagnie pour retourner au château comme un trouillard.

-"Hum, moi j'aime bien comme ça." Faitt Isida Black fidèle à elle-même, en m'examinant.

Je ne remarquais pas le poing serré de Nott à la suite de la remarque d'Isida. Car un peu gêné, je tente d'aplatir mes cheveux. Normalement je les tiens en ordre, mais ce matin j'avais complètement oublié cette partie de mon anatomie. Le problème avec les cheveux légèrement bouclé, c'est qu'ils partent dans tous les sens si l'on ne fait rien.

-"Bah alors Jedusor, où tu étais passé hier soir ? On t'a cherché, tu as eu les pétoches et tu es rentré en courant ?"

Ses copains s'esclaffent à pleins poumons. J'ai quand même une longueur d'avance sur eux, je savais quel était leur plan à l'origine. À savoir m'amadouer dans la forêt interdite. Je décide de me taire à leur insinuation. D'une part parce que j'étais fatigué et que mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit, mais surtout pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Il est insupportable d'être dérangé au petit-déjeuner, ça me met toujours en rogne.

-"Et bien alors Jedusor, tu as perdu ta langue ?" Se moque Darwin Nott.

-"Ouais, je l'ai _bouffé_." Je lui crache.

Son sourire quitte immédiatement son visage. Et oui tocard, tu ne trouves rien à répondre à ça. Je profite de la confusion pour m'éclipser de la salle pour rejoindre mon cours de métamorphose. Je bouillonnais, lutant contre mon envie de retourner lui casser la figure. En franchissant les portes un troupeau de filles me barre la route. Contrôlant ma mauvaise humeur, je tente de les éviter sans utiliser un vocabulaire déplacés, mais une petite de première année me demande d'une voix fluette.

-"Je peux avoir un autographe ?"

-" _Pardon ?_ " Je m'exclame surpris.

Je devais avoir mal compris, qu'est ce qu'elle racontait cette morveuse ?

-"Tu peux signer mon sac, s'il te plaît."

Une autre fille du troupeau, me donne une plume en me tendant son chapeau pointu. Interloqué, j'essaie de comprendre, j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir.

-"Pourquoi je ferais ça." Je demande avec une grimace.

-"Tu es notre champion, nous voulons te soutenir."

-" _Oh, oui Jedusor signe nous un autographe …_ " Imite un Gauis Black hilare dans une parfaite imitation de voix de fille.

Cette remarque m'exaspère, je rendais violemment la plume à cette idiote.

-"Non."

-"S'il te plaît, Cédric à déjà signé il ne manque plus que toi !"

Je m'éloigne vivement des filles pour rejoindre ma salle. Ce tournoi commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. On m'avait déjà bombardé de questions pour expliquer la raison de l'absence d'article me concernant dans la Gazette et je n'allais certainement pas signer des chapeaux.

Arrivé en classe, je m'installe à ma place habituelle c'est-à-dire à côté d'Anderson. Je constate avec colère que Black et Crivey ont entreprit de s'installer juste derrière nous. Le professeur Mcgonagall étant plutôt une personne à fort tempérament, les deux Gryffondors ne débutèrent pas les hostilités immédiatement. Et j'osais espérer qu'ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour me provoquer en plein cours, j'avais atteint ma limite du raisonnable pour aujourd'hui.

Après quelques consignes des rongeurs sont distribués, le but de l'exercice est de transformer l'animal en objet utile. Je siffle de mépris à l'annonce de l'exercice, on nous prenait vraiment pour des débiles. Rien de plus facile pour moi. Aisément je métamorphose mon rat en une coupe ornée d'émeraudes.

Les bras croisés je profite de cet instant de tranquillité pour récupérer un peu de ma nuit en reposant mon cerveau. Mais les protestations de mon voisin de table m'empêchent de faire le vide. Jack peinait à transformer son animal.

-"Jedusor !"

Je crispe ma mâchoire en reconnaissant la voix de Black. Comme je l'avais prévu, le jeune homme avait décidé de m'enquiquiner.

-"Dis, je peux avoir un autographe moi aussi !"

Colin glousse à la pitrerie de mon ennemi. Je resserre mes poings et observe le paysage à travers la fenêtre en face de moi. Tout était calme à l'extérieur, des flocons de neige tombaient. Je dois me concentrer sur autre chose...

-"Oh oui tu peux me signer ma _chaussette_ s'il te plaît." Continue Crivey.

Les rires résonnent en boucle dans ma tête. Ce sarcasme est une insulte, je vais lui faire bouffer ma chaussette en sortant de ce cours à ce petit idiot ! Je dois rester calme, le professeur de métamorphose passait dans les rangs. La rage me monte rapidement à la tête, je tente en vain de canaliser ma colère.

-"Par la barbe de merlin, tu n'as vraiment pas honte, ta célébrité imaginaire te monte au nez, tu dois te sentir briller, comme ta mère, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle éblouissait …" Renchérit Gauis avec vulgarité.

-"Madame JeuxDu Sort avec une goule !" S'esclaffe Crivey à son jeu de mot.

Bang. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et la haine m'aveugle. Je fais volte face pour abattre mon poing dans le nez de Crivey. J'ai cogné de toutes mes forces. Sous le choc, le sang de bourbe bascule à la renverse. Je suis enragé, s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle il ne faut pas me provoquer c'est bien ma mère. Comment avaient-ils osé l'insulter de cette façon ? J'empoignais Black par le col, prêt à le frapper à son tour. Sous la surprise, le Gryffondor n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, la bouche ouverte incrédule.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à propos de ma mère ? Répète un peu pour voir ?" Je fulmine en pointant ma baguette sur sa gorge.

-"Ça suffit !" S'écria le professeur Mcgonagall.

Un sort traversa la salle et nous sépara l'un de l'autre. Mais cela ne m'arrêta pas, je repartis à la charge et sans l'intervention de mes amis je me serai jeté sur Black de nouveau. La haine est incontrôlable, je voulais qu'il paie pour avoir tenu de tels propos déplacé. J'étais près à le tuer de mes propres mains.

Malheureusement tout ce que je récoltais, fut un allé simple chez le directeur. Voilà une demi-heure que je suis assis sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Dumbeldore. Étrangement ce dernier ne m'avait pas encore parlé. Il patientait ou attendait je ne sais quoi. J'avais récupéré ma posture de nonchalance, renfermer sur moi-même, bras croisé devant moi. De temps en temps je trifouillais ma main blessée. Cette dernière avait certainement subit des dommages en s'écrasant contre la face du sang de bourbe. Je ne regrettais rien, la douleur que j'éprouvais m'aidait à calmer ma rage. Je fixais le sol, attendant la sentence. Mais l'homme ne disait rien, ce comportement m'énervait encore plus. Perdant mon sang froid je levais enfin les yeux pour toiser le vieillard. Ce fut visiblement le signal qu'il attendait, car il prend enfin la parole.

-"Y a-t-il une explication à ton comportement ?"

Le ton du directeur n'est pas sévère, il semble juste fatigué par la situation. Mon animosité n'est pas encore redescendue et je fais un effort sur humain pour ne pas lui crier dessus.

-"Mon médecin m'a conseillé _d'extérioriser_ mes émotions." Je raille avec condescendance.

Je m'attends à une plainte face à mon sarcasme, mais Dumbeldore n'en fait rien et continue de me dévisager avec ses yeux pétillants. En revanche, les tableaux présents exprimèrent leur mécontentement.

-" _Insolent._ "

-" _Scandaleux, de la provocation pure et simple !_ "

-" _Petit effronté._ "

-" _Gueule d'ange, diable au corps !_ "

D'un long doigt, le directeur exigea le silence. Les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard se turent immédiatement.

-"Et donc, quelle est ta conclusion sur ce conseil ?" Demande le directeur avec un visage impassible.

Son calme me révoltait, j'ai l'habitude des hurlements pour me réprimander. J'encaisse très bien la violence verbale, mais cet air serein me révolte. Il doit comprendre qu'il ne m'aurait pas ainsi, se faire passer pour mon copain n'est pas à son avantage.

-"Aucune idée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de _finir_." Je réplique dédaigneusement.

Gagné, je distingue une petite lueur de frustration. Mais l'homme en face de moi s'empresse de remettre son masque d'impassibilité.

-"Tes camarades, du moins pour ce qui est de Mr Crivey, présente ses excuses, il convient même que son sort était amplement mérité."

Pour ma part il n'en avait pas eu assez et je me fous éperdument de ces excuses bidons.

-"Sa réaction est pour le moins étrange, il m'a demandé de ne pas tenir compte de tes agissements, allant même jusqu'à nier tout excès de violence venant de ta part. Bien entendu les 30 témoins du cours de métamorphose sont tous unanimes."

Crivey avait donc essayé de me disculper, le pauvre craignait de ma prochaine rébellion.

-"Peux-tu m'éclaircir sur ce revirement de situation ?"

Venez en aux faits, j'en ai ma claque d'attendre ici, je compte bien lui faire comprendre.

-"Il est certainement un garçon trop _émotif_." Je réplique en haussant les épaules.

Un léger sourire anime les lèvres de Dumbeldore, mais celui-ci n'est pas dû à son amusement.

-"As-tu pour habitude de _menacer_ tes camarades Coba ?"

Son ton amicale ne me plaît pas. Je ne réponds pas, il connaît la réponse or je ne le conforterai pas dans ses conclusions.

-"Ou bien tes _professeurs_ ?"

Par contre, cette suggestion me percute de plein fouet. Il sait, mon père avait raison, comme je détestais qu'il ait toujours raison. Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre sur le ton de l'innocence, mais le directeur me devance.

-"Tu ne sais pas de quoi je veux parler... Évidemment … Je ne suis pas surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à une autre conduite venant de ta part."

Le sorcier soupire avec ennuis. J'en peux plus, je veux en finir de tout ça, j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier dans cette salle trop petite.

-"Bon, vous allez m'admonester avec mépris puis me donner mes heures de retenue qu'on en finisse ?" Je siffle à bout de patience.

Mon intervention captive le vieil homme. Il me fixe un instant, se demandant comment réagir avec moi.

-"Non. Je ne vais rien dire, contrairement aux autres, je vais t'écouter, chose que personne n'a jamais fait avec toi."

Je ne cache pas mon dégoût aux propos du vieil homme. Il a raison, en général avec moi les personnes me hurlent dessus sans prendre la peine d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire. Ma frustration monte, l'injustice je connais... Je bouge mes doigts pour raviver la douleur, celle-ci me permet de ne pas éclater dans le bureau directorial. Dumbeldore remarque mon geste et déclare.

-"Il n'est pas nécessaire de te mutiler pour te calmer Coba, il y a de nombreux objets inutile dans cette pièce … Je ne suis pas contre le fait de m'en destituer de quelques-uns."

Non mais il est sérieux ? Imbécile, si j'envoie un objet valdingué, le directeur sera le premier à en subir les conséquences. Il ne me connaît pas.

-"Je n'ai rien à dire." Je murmure avec difficulté.

L'homme en face de moi soupir de nouveau avec une fatigue apparente.

-"En général, tu es un garçon de nature discrète. Tes agissements sont millimétrés et orchestrés comme tu le désires. Tu es bien trop malin pour ton propre bien. Or ce comportement ne te correspond pas. Il ne peut rester impuni, mais je sais pertinemment que les punitions n'ont aucun effet sur une personne comme toi. Tu es persuadé que ce que tu fais est juste, seul ton propre intérêt à de l'importance à tes yeux. Tu prends les choses comme elles sont, tu touches quand tu dois toucher et frappe quand c'est nécessaire. Tes valeurs et tes principes sont intouchables et personne ne peut t'en détourner. Mais il y a une chose essentielle à ne jamais oublier, ce qui fait la vraie valeur d'un être humain c'est de s'être délivré de son petit moi."

Voilà ce que pensait le grand Alus Dumbeldore de moi. J'aurai dû en être offusqué, mais tout ça ne m'atteint pas. Mon père m'avait appris à haïr cet homme, mais aujourd'hui je prends conscience que le résultat aurait été le même sans l'opinion de mon géniteur. Ce vieux gâteux se pensait plus intelligent, en dressant un portrait fictif de moi. Il ne me connaissait pas, il avait tort, je ne pensais pas qu'à ma petite personne.

-"Quand vous aurez fini de _m'insulter_ , j'aimerais retourner en cours si ce n'est pas trop vous demander." Je demande avec un air hautain.

Une tristesse passagère recouvre les yeux du directeur.

-"Je ne me permettrai jamais de t'insulter. Je souhaiterais seulement te faire comprendre que ton comportement n'engage personne en ta faveur. On n'est pas obligé de se montrer hostile envers les personnes que l'on n'apprécie pas." M'explique le sorcier.

-"Je préfère être détesté pour ce que je suis, plutôt que d'être aimé pour ce que je ne suis pas." Je lui fais remarquer.

-"Et tu as tout à fait raison, mais es-tu réellement la personne que connaisse tes camarades ?"

Je lui jette un regard noir, je ne répondrais pas à cette remarque. De quoi il se mêle ? Tout le monde à une carapace. Mais il a tort je ne suis pas une personne gentille, j'aime la ruse, le pouvoir et l'autorité que j'exerce sur les autres. Je me délecte des échecs des personnes que je déteste. Au moins je suis honnête sur ce que je suis. Et cette tentative de me changer ou de me faire avouer je ne sais quoi, m'agace au plus au point. L'homme en face de moi, n'est pas un confident et je compte bien lui faire comprendre avec une fausse politesse.

-"Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui se dit être à l'écoute, je vous trouve plutôt bavard monsieur le directeur..."

Il y a un moment de flottement, puis le sorcier comprend qu'il n'obtiendra rien de moi.

-"Le professeur Rogue t'informera de ta punition." Répond le directeur avec une lueur de déception.

Il abandonnait, tant mieux je voulais partir d'ici. Je récoltais une semaine entière de retenue. Étrangement mes parents ne furent pas mis au courant de ma conduite. De toute façon j'étais certain que mon père n'aurait rien dit ; on avait insulté ma mère.

Exténué ce soir-là je me couchais aux aurores, la journée avait été très dure et je pouvais enfin récupérer mon sommeil sans difficulté.

 _Je marchais pieds nus dans la forêt, la neige craquait sous mes pas. Le brouillard caressait ma peau, il faisait froid. Une brise chaude sortait de ma bouche à chaque expiration. Un cerf me regardait, sur son dos un lapin et un mulot se reposaient. Je devais le suivre, j'ignorais pourquoi, mais il le fallait. Lentement nous progressions dans la brume hivernal._

 _Soudain, le cerf s'arrêta et tourna son encolure dans ma direction. Son regard m'hypnotisa, l'animal avait des yeux bleus, presque blanc … L'image se transforma et un vieillard pris la place de l'animal. Toujours les mêmes yeux, toujours cet aspect sauvage familier … La nature était son élément, son essence, son pouvoir. L'homme broussailleux n'était pas sale, il faisait partie de la faune qui l'entourait. Son regard intense était inconfortable, transperçant et remplit de sagesse._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Je suis ce que tu fus, ce que tu es et ce que tu seras._

 _Sa phrase n'avait aucun sens. Je ne comprenais rien._

 _\- Comment peut-on être tout ça à la fois ? Je murmure._

 _\- Passé, présent et futur sont semblables._

 _Évidemment que non, sinon on ne les différencierait pas._

 _\- Si tu vas dans le passé, il devient ton présent._

 _\- Il est impossible de voyager dans le temps. Je contre-dit._

 _Mon subconscient, restait actif je contrôlais mes paroles._

 _\- Le physique s'éteint, l'esprit demeure._

 _Je ne comprenais rien, sans me vanter j'étais pourtant intelligent habituellement. Or ces yeux bleus, presque blanc, je ne les oublierai jamais._

 _\- Je vous connais._

 _Immédiatement l'homme se métamorphosa en petit garçon. Celui-ci s'esclaffa avec son rire cristallin. L'enfant rencontré dans la forêt se mit à jouer avec des flocons de neige._

 _\- Mais qui es-tu bon sang ! Je m'énervais._

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis toi, je suis ton secret._

 _\- Dans ce cas quel est mon nom ? Je le piége._

 _Ma question amusa le petit garçon rigola de plus belle et me répondit._

 _\- Mais voyons, je suis Myrddin !_

En plein milieu de la nuit, je me redressais vivement en sueur. Mes camarades dormaient autour de moi. Myrddin, cela n'avait aucun sens, je ne connaissais personne portant ce nom.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 02/01/2016_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	39. Chapitre 39 : Bienvenu dans mon monde

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci aux lecteurs de faire continuer cette histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Durant le reste du mois décembre, je n'avais pas refait de rêves ni de rencontres étranges. Le tournoi des écoles approchait, alors mon esprit était principalement préoccupé par celui-ci. Aujourd'hui les vacances de Noël débutaient. J'avais réalisé une liste de tous les sorts utiles qui pourraient me servir durant les épreuves. Je comptais bien harceler mon père, pour qu'il m'enseigne tout ça. Après tout des gens étaient morts durant ce tournoi ; je devais être préparé.

-"Les cours se passent bien ?" Demande distraitement ma mère.

Je viens seulement de rentrer de la gare et ma mère commence déjà de trier les affaires de ma lourde valise.

-"Oui..."

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, au niveau des cours tous s'étaient très bien déroulés. Mon accrochage avec les Gryffondors n'avait pas été communiqué à mes parents. Et je comptais bien laisser cette information sous silence, pas de brouillage avec mon père depuis deux mois ; un véritable record.

-"Tu n'aurais pas vu un bout de parchemin dans mes affaires ? Il s'agit d'une liste de sortilège." Je lui demande.

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, je cherche désespérément ce fichu bout de papier ! Je ne veux pas perdre de temps et le montrer tout de suite à mon père de sorte à ce que nous organisions un planning. À genoux, je fouille frénétiquement dans ma valise.

-"Il n'est pas plutôt dans ta veste ? Je me rappelle t'avoir vu avec en sortant du train." M'interrompe Glass.

En effet, je m'empare de ma liste et commence à monter à l'étage dans le bureau de l'Homme de la maison. J'entends vaguement ma mère m'interpeller, mais je ne l'écoute pas. J'aurais dû … Comme à mon habitude j'ouvre directement la porte sans toquer.

-"J'ai préparé une liste, je crois vraiment que tu devrais m'apprendre le sort de désilus..."

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, car j'aperçois une personne étrangère. Mon père se tient debout face à un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Sa posture est très impressionnante et j'en passe des multitudes de tatouages qui semblent lui recouvrir le corps. Est-ce une queue de Dragon qui s'enroule autour de son cou ? Ses cheveux sont châtains clair coupé à raz, il porte un blouson en cuir, les manches retroussées, qui lui donne une allure de mercenaire. Mais ce qui m'interpelle le plus, ce sont ses yeux bleus si familier qui me dévisage avec une lueur de malice non dissimulé. Gêné par la situation, je me tourne vers mon père avec excuse.

-"Désolé je ne savais pas que tu recevais quelqu'un." Je formule d'une voix à peine audible. Tom irrité, claque sa langue contre son palais, puis enchaîne les présentations.

-"Finéas, je te présente Coba, notre _crétin_ _de fils_ qui ne sait toujours pas frapper aux portes."

Ça va, pas besoin d'en rajouter, la situation était déjà embarrassante pour moi. Je m'approche de l'homme pour lui serrer la main qu'il me tend. Ainsi je constate qu'il a un serpent tatoué autour de son poignet. Plutôt cool ... Son regard perçant me déstabilise, on ne lui a jamais dit que c'était impoli de dévisager les gens comme ça ?

-"Par la barbe de merlin, tu as vraiment _osé._ " Se moque Finéas.

Je remarque que le sarcasme ne m'est pas destiné, car mon père renifle à la remarque.

-"Désolé pour ma chère cousine, mais il ne lui a rien volé." Me critique ouvertement l'homme.

-"Détrompe toi, il est aussi _pénible_ que Glass." Rétorque sournoisement mon père.

J

e ne proteste même pas, car il était tellement rare que je rencontre quelqu'un de ma famille maternel. Voilà pourquoi ses yeux m'étaient si familiers, ce sont les mêmes que ma mère. Mais, par-dessus cette découverte, qu'est-ce que cet homme faisait ici ? En général peu de monde venait chez nous, à par exceptionnellement pour le boulot de mon géniteur. Mon incrédulité doit se voir sur mon visage, car Finéas m'explique.

-"Je suis un vieil ami de ton père et si j'en crois les liens familiaux tu dois être... quoi ? Mon petit cousin."

Il a insisté sur le diminutif et je me retiens de lui faire remarquer que je ne le connais pas et que par conséquent cette familiarité me semble un peu prématuré. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude d'être en parfait accord avec le reste de notre famille. Or son air supérieur m'exaspère.

-"Pourquoi tu n'irais pas aider ta mère à déballer tes affaires ?" M'ordonne mon père.

Son regard appuyé est explicite ; ne discute pas. Une question dissimulée, je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais aimé en apprendre plus sur cet homme. Son allure m'intriguait et si mes parents l'avaient accepté sous leur toit, j'étais persuadé que mon père appréciait Finéas, ou du moins dans le passé cela avait été le cas. Cette possibilité me dérangeait.

-"Que dirais-tu, de venir boire un verre _avec nous_ sur le chemin de traverse ?" Me propose Finéas.

-"Mauvaise idée." Contre-dit Tom immédiatement.

-"Tsss, arrête de faire ton rabat-joie Tom, il propose bien des _jus de citrouille_ dans ces endroits."

Et ce que j'ai l'air d'être un gamin ? Jus de citrouille ? Mais pour qui il me prend ! Je vois que mon père hésite, il est vrai qu'un bar n'est clairement pas indiqué pour des jeunes comme moi.

-"Il préfère certainement aller chez les Malefoy avec sa mère." Affirme Tom.

-"Au fait, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais venir avec vous …" Je demande plein d'espoir.

Il me jette un regard noir. Visiblement, il ne veut pas que je vienne. Je pense qu'il avait deviné que l'homme en face de nous m'intriguait énormément.

-"Formidable." Sourit Finéas victorieux.

Comme il était à prévoir, ma mère ne fut guère enchanté que je parte dans un bistrot avec les deux hommes. Ainsi, je remarquais que Finéas était très doué pour embobiner les gens. La phrase "une sortie entre mec" et un regard rassurant plus tard, nous étions sur le chemin de traverse.

Pour un début de vacances, l'allée de la célèbre avenue était remplie de sorciers. Comme chaque année des commerçants occasionnelles installaient des établies pour présenter leurs articles pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il neigeait et une fine couche de glace recouvrait le sol. Finéas ne connaissait pas le chemin de traverse, c'est pourquoi on effectuait une rapide visite pour l'homme. Sa réaction était similaire à la mienne lorsque mes parents m'y emmenaient quand j'étais gamin ; des yeux ébahie remplies de féerie.

Je m'isole à l'écart pour les laisser dans leurs retrouvailles dont je ne faisais pas parti, et regarde tranquillement la vitrine du magasin d'équipements Quidditch quand je reçois un coup de poing dans le ventre. Surpris, je lâche une plainte de douleur. Puis roule des yeux quand je reconnais mon attaquante.

-"C'est ta manière de dire Bonjour ?" Je râle en me massant l'estomac.

-"Je ne dis jamais Bonjour, de cette manière je ne suis pas obligé de dire au revoir." Me darde Isida.

Malgré moi, je rigole, s'il y avait une personne aussi effronté que moi sur terre c'était bien elle.

-"Super, dois-je à mon tour te taper l'épaule de manière _bestiale_ ou un truc du genre ?" Je demande toujours étonné par son geste.

-"Tu n'as pas intérêt. Ça me défoule, vois-tu je n'ai toujours pas pris ma vengeance à propos de ton petit manège de la dernière fois."

Oh, je vois, l'accident de la salle commune... Pourtant, j'avais cru que cette histoire était derrière moi.

-"Le maléfice d'entrave que tu m'as fait subir était pourtant parlant …" Je lui rappelle avec un rictus.

-"Non, juste le début Jedusor." Commente la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

-"Je vois... Juste pour info, mon père est dans le coin, alors évite de me balancer un impardonnable si tu veux éviter Azkaban." Je plaisante avec un clin d'œil.

Isida s'esclaffe et reprend.

-"Il y a bien plus amusant que les impardonnables … Plus sérieusement qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?"

-"Hum, ballade nocturne et toi ?"

-"J'habite à Londres, alors je passe la plus grande partie de mon temps ici. Mais ce soir je suis sortie avec des amis. D'ailleurs Nott doit me chercher." Signale la brune en scrutant autour d'elle.

A la dernière remarque je tique. J'avais échappé au plan machiavélique de la forêt interdite du Serpentard, mais je restais sur mes gardes. D'ailleurs Isida constate mon agacement.

-"Tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre dans ce cas." Je claque énervé.

Incrédule elle me fixe quelques instants. Elle n'était visiblement pas au courant de ce petit détail.

-"De quoi tu parles ?" Elle me demande.

-"S'il s'agit encore d'un de tes plans pour rendre ton petit copain jaloux, compte pas sur moi pour me faire casser la figure." Je crache amèrement.

Mais contre toute attente Isida explose de rire. À bout de souffle, elle essuie ses larmes d'amusement de ses yeux. Elle se moque de moi en plus ?

-"Nott mon petit ami, on me l'avait jamais faite celle là. Merci au passage j'ai bien rigolé. Non Jedusor, les gars avec le QI d'un troll très peu pour moi." Elle continue en rigolant.

Je souffle bruyamment, ma patience atteint ses limites, je dois retrouver mon père et Finéas qui sont sûrement en train de me chercher.

-"Tu tires toujours la tronche. Merlin, tu devrais te décoincer un peu Jedusor, amuse-toi au lieu de te prendre toujours au sérieux." Réplique Isida avec moquerie.

J'écarquille les yeux. Moi coincé ? Pas du tout, nos types d'amusements ne sont pas les mêmes , les miens sont plus … spéciaux.

-"Je tire la tronche comme tu dis, parce que tu m'ennuies …" Je lui réponds avec un air charmeur.

Ma méchanceté, ne l'offusque pas au contraire. Tout d'un coup un éclaire de malice éclaire ses pupilles. J'arque un sourcil avec méfiance, je suis persuadé qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup. Sur la pointe des pieds elle se redresse à ma hauteur, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, elle positionne sa main gantée sur ma nuque. Ma proposition passée, lui avait donné des idées ? Non pas que cette proximité me dérangeait, mais je me méfiais de la mesquinerie de cette fille. Un sourire en coin, je lui laisse le champ libre, sans opposition. Je ne bouge pas, avec un visage impassible. Alors, Isida s'avance avec assurance pour embrasser tendrement le coin de mes lèvres. D'accord, elle voulait me faire languir. Malheureusement pour elle, les baisers sur les joues n'éveillaient aucune émotion en moi.

Ce n'est seulement lorsque j'entends le raclement de gorge de mon père que je comprends les véritables intentions d'Isida. Je vais la tuer ! Elle l'avait fait exprès pour m'embarrasser devant lui ! Elle se mord les lèvres, amusé par la situation, alors que je sens mes joues s'embraser. Puis elle s'éloigne avec son allure de guerrière triomphante. Cette sale vipère, elle voulait jouer à ça …

Je me retourne vers mon père qui m'incite à le suivre pour rejoindre Finéas dans un bar un peu plus loin. L'homme me fixe intensément, attendant une explication de ma part. Mais je vois mal ce que je pourrai bien lui dire. Mieux vaut ignorer ces regards de sous-entendus.

-"Si tu voulais venir au chemin de traverse pour voir une fille, tu n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser l'excuse de m'accompagner." M'informe Tom.

-"Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était là." Je me défends en haussant les épaules.

-"Hum." Il fait non convaincu.

Mon malaise augmente, il devait certainement s'imaginer des trucs. Je devais mettre les choses au clair.

-"Ce n'est pas ma copine, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Juste une amie." J'explique confiant.

-"On _embrasse_ ses amis maintenant ?" Me provoque le sorcier.

Comme je le redoutais, mon père allait utiliser cet argument contre moi pendant un moment. Il excellait dans la discipline ; enquiquiner Coba le plus possible.

-"Non ! On … Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, tu as mal vu. Juste...sur la joue" Je rougis de plus bel en perdant mes moyens.

Expliqué le jeu instauré entre Isida et moi à mon père n'aurait pas porté en ma faveur. Ce serait lui tendre la baguette pour se moquer d'avantage. D'ailleurs l'homme glousse de mon attitude pathétique. Je devais vraiment me contrôler pour éviter de piquer un far à chaque situation délicate. Faire le fanfaron devant mon père m'était impossible.

-"Alors, quel est le nom de l'heureuse élue ?" Il m'enfonce un peu plus.

Je lui jette un regard noir et son sourire arrogant m'exaspère. Je me taie.

-"Ta mère aura certainement plus de chance que moi …"

-"Arrête ! Ne lui dis rien du tout, elle va encore s'imaginer n'importe quoi. En plus ce n'est pas vrai, tu es vraiment _chiant_ !" Je m'énerve.

Il s'esclaffe de nouveau, mais en contradiction il me serre sévèrement le bras.

-"Je reconnais que je t'ennuie, mais je t'interdis de me parler sur ce _ton_."

Orgueilleux, je me dégage de sa poigne et continue d'avancer avant de me rendre compte, que je ne sais pas où nous allons. À contre cœur je me retourne pour attendre mon père.

-"Elle s'appelle Isida … Isida Black."

Le sorcier s'étonne de ma réponse. Je me demande pourquoi, puis je comprends alors l'incompréhension de l'homme.

-"Rien à voir avec Gauïs Black ! Enfin si, il s'agit sa cousine. Son père se nome Rigu … Regolos, je sais plus un truc dans ce goût-là." Je m'empresse d'ajouter.

-"Regulus Black ?" Il me demande.

-"Oui, tu le connais ?" Je constate.

-"Nous avons partagé … quelques années de scolarité." Termine mon père évasif.

Nous entrons dans un bistrot et je repère sans difficulté Finéas. Quelqu'un comme lui aurait parfaitement sa place dans un pub de l'allée des embrumes. Or ici, le sorcier assombrissait le décor coloré de l'endroit. Je le rejoins pendant que mon père part chercher les boissons. En prenant place à côté de Finéas, je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter les personnes autour de moi. Simple réflexe de vigilance.

-"Quel âge as-tu ?" Me questionne Finéas.

-"Pardon ?" Je demande confus.

-"Ne m'en veux pas, je n'ai pas vraiment reçu de _faire-part_ me signalant ta naissance."

Il me déstabilise avec son air serein et confiant.

-"Quinze."

Finéas semble effectuer un calcul dans sa tête et être partiellement dérouté. Or l'homme ne me fait pas part de ses pensées. Il est difficile de faire la conversation avec un inconnu, je décide tout de même de tenter ma chance.

-"Alors, tu étais vraiment un ami de mon père ?"

Les lèvres de Finéas se retroussent, laissant apparaître des dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

-"Quelqu'un de proche, tu dois bien connaître ton paternel, _ami_ est peut-être un peu hasardeux ?"

Je vois, il ne mentait pas. Aussi, j'ai ma réponse, Finéas le connaissait très bien, à savoir même mieux que moi, son propre fils...

-"Qu'est-il arrivé à tes doigts ?" Interroge le sorcier en désignant mes cicatrices.

Immédiatement je stoppe le mouvement inconscient de ma main sur la table. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de répondre.

-"Désartibulation."

-"Le transplanage n'est pas interdit avant vos 17 ans dans votre pays ?"

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais mon père arrive en claquant les choppes sur notre table.

-"Bien sûre que si. Mais Coba n'a rien trouvé de plus amusant à tester le jour où il a reçu sa baguette magique." Rétorque Tom avec encore des nuances de reproche.

-"Tu as réussi à transplaner à tes 11 ans ?" Interroge Finéas estomaqué.

-"Je ne qualifiai pas cet acte de réussite, je me suis désartibulé trois doigts." Je lui rappelle en grimaçant.

-"Que trois doigts …" Bafouille le sorcier dubitatif.

Sa réaction n'était pas sans me rappeler celle de mon paternel. Notre invité s'apprête à interpeller Tom pour discuter du sujet, or celui-ci détourne le regard pour nous distribuer nos boissons.

-"Il n'y avait pas de jus de citrouille, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sans une goutte d'alcool ici." Fit dangereusement l'homme à l'encontre de Finéas.

Je prends donc mon verre avec curiosité, en essayant d'analyser le contenu. La couleur violette du breuvage m'inquiète... Mais, selon les deux hommes il s'agit d'un dérivé de la Biéraubeure, donc très faible teneur en alcool. Une gorgée plus tard mes doutes sont confirmés. Ce truc est infecte. Profitant du moment de flottement entre les deux hommes, j'en profite pour demander discrètement à mon père.

-"Tu auras quand même le temps pour m'aider avec des nouveaux sorts ?"

-"C'est prévu Coba, j'ai pris quelques jours pendant tes vacances cette année." Il me rassure.

Bien, au moins il ne m'avait pas oublié. Je me réjouissais à cette perspective et éprouvais de la reconnaissance pour l'homme installé en face de moi. À la suite je ne participais pas vraiment à la conversation. Laissant plutôt ces deux-là se retrouver en ressentant une pointe d'amertume. Bien entendu j'écoutais avec précaution tout ce qui pouvait être échangé. Je comprends rapidement que le partage principale entre les deux sorciers était une passion similaire ; la magie noire.

-"Et toi Coba, qu'est ce qu'il vous enseigne dans ton école ?" Intervient Finéas.

Je murmure discrètement voyant où il voulait en venir.

-"Pas de magie noire."

Mon cousin s'esclaffe en s'étouffant à moitié avec sa vodka.

-"Tu ne me la fait pas, ce petit détaille n'avait pas arrêté ton père. N'est-ce pas Tom, comment tu avais appelé ton petit groupe déjà ? Les mangem..."

Mon père claque un coup sec sur la table, je suis tellement surpris que je sursaute. Ses prunelles deviennent rouge, le signal d'un danger imminent. Finéas doit être au courant du tempérament de l'homme, car il stoppe ses révélations, mais son sourire mesquin reste bien en place.

-"Ça suffit !" Siffle Tom.

Pour une fois que ce n'est pas sur moi que sa colère est dirigée.

-"Il est au courant de _rien_ ?" Conclut le sorcier.

Et bien, il s'était bien foutu de moi en me sermonnant sur mes penchants ! D'après ce que je viens de comprendre j'étais un novice à côté de lui ! Il avait même créé son propre groupe ? Pourquoi faire ? Étudier la magie noire et la pratiquer, j'en étais certain. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de sa scolarité, j'en avais conclu à tort qu'elle n'avait pas dû être très intéressante… En réalité, il avait certainement plus d'anecdotes à raconter que moi-même. Je suis particulièrement déçu ; fait ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. Encore la preuve qu'il ne m'accordait que très peu de confiance. Je ne relève pas la tête et joue avec les cacahuètes sur la table, dépité. Mon verre est vide.

-"Je vais me chercher un autre verre." Je préviens mécontent.

-"C'est mon tour." Déclare Finéas en me tendant des mornilles.

Je me lève rapidement pour me diriger vers le comptoirs. Derrière moi, j'entends vaguement la voix de mon père menaçante s'adresser à Finéas.

-"A quoi tu joues ? Je te préviens si tu n'es pas capable de garder confidentielle certaine information, ton départ pourrait être anticipé."

J'ai toujours eu des soupçons et ce soir un inconnu venait de les confirmer. Trahison, voilà ce que je ressentais. C'est étrange, la façon dont je suis affecté par cette constatation. Pourtant, mon père ne m'avait pas menti, non il avait seulement gardé sous silence son passé. Moi qui croyais être sa personne la plus proche en raison de mon lien privilégié. Notre lien de sang ne m'apportait rien de plus que n'importe quel étranger ? Ma déception ne résultait pas du fait que l'homme soit resté silencieux, non juste de la simple conclusion qu'un homme étranger lui connaissait tout de lui. Mon erreur était d'avoir cru, que mon père et moi partagions quelque chose de spécial. C'est faux, cet homme ne partageait rien. Ses derniers efforts pour réaliser des activités en ma compagnie, m'avaient bercé d'illusions.

Le barman m'interrompe dans ma morosité.

-"Qu'est-ce que j'te sers ?"

Aucune idée, en réalité je me suis levé pour m'éloigner. Après coup d'œil sur le contenu du verre du sorcier à ma droite, je commande.

-"Deux comme ça." Dis-je en désignant la boisson de mon voisin.

Au travers ses sourcils broussailleux, le propriétaire me lance un regard méfiant.

-"T'es pas majeur le pti'." Il affirme.

-"Ce n'est pas pour moi." Je râle.

Il hésite un instant, puis me prépare les breuvages. L'homme ne crachait pas après quelques mornilles en plus. J'attrape les verres puis rejoins notre table.

-"Hum, ton gamin à décider nous soûler ce soir ?" Constate Finéas lorsque je pose les boissons.

Je me retiens de lui lancer qu'il pouvait bouger son postérieur si mon choix ne lui convenait pas. Mon père lance un œil critique sur les breuvages ; du Whisky Pur Feu.

-"Tu n'as rien pris pour toi ?" Il remarque.

-"Je vais faire un tour …"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me dirige vers la sortie du bar. J'ai vraiment besoin de quitter cet endroit. Avec un pincement au cœur je m'éloigne de la complicité des deux hommes que j'envie. Sans un regard en arrière je franchis les portes, il neige à flot. Cette année sera bien froide. Je m'apprête à aller chez Fleury et Bott, quand un bras s'enroule autour de mon torse. Même si l'homme est dans mon dos, je sais très bien qui il est. Même aveugle je le reconnaîtrais. Mon père m'avait suivi. Gêné par cette proximité, je tente de m'éloigner de son étreinte. Mais celui-ci renforce sa prise.

-"Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et viens t'installer à l'intérieur." Il me dit en me relâchant.

-"Non, tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, alors je vais me promener." Je lui signale.

De nouveau, son bras trouve son chemin autour de mes épaules. Je râle, mais il me force à rebrousser chemin.

-"Arrête, laisse-moi tranquille !"

-"Bien ! Que veux-tu ?" Il réplique en haussant le ton.

Je le toise d'un regard noir, souligné de tristesse. Pourquoi était il si froid ? Il ne se rendait même pas compte de son comportement.

-"Que tu retournes _blablater_ avec ton _meilleur_ ami ! Moi je vais me balader."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Coba ?" Susurre dangereusement l'homme.

Je détourne les yeux, blasé.

-"Tu es bien le fils de ta mère, _jaloux_ sans raison valable."

-"Je ne suis pas jaloux !" Je rétorque d'emblée.

Les mains dans ses poches, la posture du sorcier en face de moi n'est pas sans me rappeler ma propre attitude lorsque je suis ennuyé.

-"Sans raison valable? Tu l'as côtoyé pendant combien de temps ? Peut être deux ans et il en connaît plus que moi à ton sujet ! Moi ça fait 15 ans ! Et c'est comme si tu étais à étranger." Je m'écrie.

-"C'est _faux_." S'oppose mon père.

-"Bien sûre que si ! La preuve, tu as beau me reprocher mes erreurs, mais tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux !"

-"JUSTEMENT ! Si je m'efforce de taire mon passé, c'est pour que tu ne suives pas les traces de ma jeunesse ! Tu me reproches une complicité avec cet homme alors que tu n'étais même pas né ! Te rends tu comptes de ton ridicule ? Je ne t'ai pas négligé, tu n'existais pas ! Cesse de te comparer aux autres, tu as toujours obtenus de moi _plus que n'importe qui_. Ma relation avec mon fils, ma famille, n'est pas comparable avec celle que j'ai partagé avec Finéas."

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté. Son passé était si sombre qu'il ne voulait pas m'effrayer ?

-"Pourquoi se taire ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?" Je veux comprendre.

Les mots que l'on ne dit pas sont souvent les plus importants. J'espérais qu'il réfute ma supposition, même qu'il me traite d'idiot d'y avoir songé. Mais il est des silences, parfois, qui blessent plus sûrement qu'une injure.

-"D'accord … Moi je dois te vouer une confiance aveugle, mais dans l'autre sens ça ne fonctionne pas. On en arrive toujours au même." Je fais exaspéré.

Mon père mène un combat intérieur, il se frotte la tête indécis. Désarçonner je le regarde sans aucun mouvement. Puis il s'approche de moi, une main posée sur ma nuque. Sa silhouette se penche pour me chuchoter à l'oreille de sorte à ce que les passants occasionnels de la rue ne perçoivent rien. Pour ajouter à la discrétion, mon père utilise même le fourchelang.

-" _Que veux-tu savoir ? Mes projets d'autrefois, qui consistaient à conquérir le monde pour éliminer tous les sangs impur de cette planète ? Ou bien peux être ma convoitise d'un pouvoir inhumain, d'une vie d'immortel ? Je pourrai aussi te compter mes exploits. Par où tu veux commencer ? Les tortures que j'exerçais sur des humains sans aucun remord, ou bien tu préfères peut-être entendre comment j'ai réalisé mon premier inférius à 16 ans ? Mes camarades de classe avaient tellement peur de moi, que je n'avais aucune vie sociale digne de ce nom. Lorsqu'ils m'appelaient maître, j'éprouvais une jouissance tellement morbide, que j'étais prêt à sacrifier le peu d'humanité qu'il me restait pour être le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Oui Coba, je sais très bien que toutes ces choses t'ont attiré également. Si nous avions eu le même âge, je pense que tu aurais été mon premier vrai ami. Seulement si mes ambitions avaient continué à m'aveugler, tu ne serais certainement pas en face de moi en ce moment. Oh et je peux aussi avouer sans aucune honte qu'avant d'avoir aimé ta mère je l'ai haï au point de vouloir la tuer. Bienvenue dans mon monde._ "

Ma respiration est saccadée, pétrifié. Le portrait du monstre qu'il venait de m'énoncer n'était pas celui de mon père. Il avait voulu me faire peur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais … _fasciné_. Tant de connaissances, de pouvoirs... L'homme en face de moi fut sévère, dur et injuste parfois, mais je savais qu'il se préoccupait au moins de ma mère et moi. _Ma mère_ , des frissons me parcourent le corps.

-"Tu as essayé de tuer ma mère !" Je constate dans un souffle.

-"L'idée ma traversée l'esprit." Il affirme sans complexe.

Je dois dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose. Lui dire de ne plus s'approcher de nous … Voyant ma détresse intérieure, mon géniteur intervient.

-"Tout le monde peut faire _une_ erreur. Le plus dur est de le reconnaître."

Donc il regrettait d'y avoir songé. Mais avec l'accent sur son unique erreur, je comprends qu'il s'agissait de son unique remord.

-"Tu l'aimes au moins ?" Je demande désespérément.

En même temps, il venait de me présenter un homme incapable d'éprouver des sentiments … Les yeux de mon père deviennent ternes à ma question. Blessé que je puisse douter de ce détail alors qu'il venait de me raconter des monstruosités à son sujet. Ma mère et moi ne serions pas là en cas contraire.

-"J'ai dépassé ce cape il y a _longtemps_."

C'était la plus belle déclaration que l'on pouvait obtenir d'un homme tel que Tom Jedusor.

 _ **N'hésitez pas à poster vos questions, remarques etc ...  
**_

* * *

 _Corrigé le 02/01/2016_

 _Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent._


	40. Chapitre 40 : Tout perdre

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Bon comme j'ai un peu d'avance dans l'écriture de cette histoire, j'ai décidé de vous faire partager ce chapitre en avance pour vous remercier de vos encouragements :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous dis bonne lecture et à tout de suite avec une petite review ;).**_

* * *

Contrairement à la complicité partagée entre Finéas et mon père, je me tenais à l'écart de notre invité. Allant même jusqu'à être effronté avec lui, enfin d'après les dires de ma tendre mère. Sa venue ne me plaisait pas et la possibilité qu'il rejoigne le rang des Aurors me révulsait. Soi-disant que l'Angleterre lui plaisait et qu'il était temps pour lui de se "stabiliser" dans quelque chose. Comme si à peine une semaine permettait de s'en rendre compte ! Il ne pouvait pas travailler dans un endroit, autre que le bureau des Aurors ?! Non, il avait décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout ! Malgré mes grognements de protestations à la nouvelle, mon père soutenait son ami sans se préoccuper de mon opinion. D'ailleurs tout le monde se fichait de mon avis, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire...

-"Coba, tu me fatigues ! _Non_ je ne vais pas demander à ton père de refuser le dossier de candidature de Finéas. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ?" Me réprime ma mère.

-"Je l'aime pas ce _type_." Je rétorque acerbe.

-"Nous l'avons bien compris et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de lui dire que la porte était grande ouverte ? Vraiment tu me fais honte, c'est mon cousin je te rappelle !"

Je grimace. Hier l'homme avait abusé de ma patience. Sa critique sur l'absence du partage de la culture Albanaise au sein de ma maison, m'était restée au travers de la gorge. Cordialement, je lui avais alors rappelé qu'ici nous étions en Angleterre et que si par conséquent son pays lui manquait notre porte était ouverte. Heureusement pour mon matricule, ma mère fut la seule témoin de mon élan de grande franchise. Finéas n'était pas assez bête pour lever la main sur moi, dommage cela m'aurait aidé à me débarrasser de lui, du coup je profitais de mon avantage pour lui servir mes sarcasmes. Il était injuste que l'on doive supporter cet individu durant l'absence de mon père. J'espérais que durant les congés de mon paternel, l'homme s'abstiendrait de nous octroyer de sa personne. Ces jours m'étaient destinés, pour mon entraînement ! Et je ne partageais pas, surtout pas avec un crétin pareil.

-"Comment tu peux accepter ses réflexions sans broncher. Il n'est pas chez lui." J'insiste.

-"Je tolère bien les tiennes." Elle me fait remarquer.

-"Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je suis ton fils, j'ai le droit de..."

-"De me casser les pieds ? Je connais mes limites et Finéas ne les a pas encore atteinte. Crois moi, si ton père avait le moindre doute à son sujet, il serait déjà dehors." Me coupe ma mère.

-"Mais, il n'est pas …"

-"STOP COBA ! Le sujet est clos, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais Finéas n'est pas ici pour te voler quoi que ce soit."

Inconfortable, je tente de comprendre ces paroles, me voler quoi ?

-"De quoi tu parles ?" Je l'interroge.

-"Par Merlin, tu crèves de jalousie, il ne va pas te voler ton père." Elle révèle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-"Jaloux ? Moi. Psss, n'importe quoi. Tu délires."

-"Oui, oui, tu ne me la fait pas à moi Coba, je te connais par cœur, c'est moi qui t'ai fait je te rappelle."

Voilà les paroles délirantes d'une mère persuadée d'avoir son dévolu sur son enfant. Je ne suis pas jaloux, bon je reconnais que la place qu'occupait Finéas auprès de mon père me dérangeait, mais de là à dire que je suis … Non, possessif peut être, mais rien à voir avec de la jalousie. Cet étranger me dérobait le peu de temps que je possédais avec mon géniteur, ma réaction était justifiée, selon moi. J'étais là avant lui ! Enfin techniquement non, mais ça ne se discute pas, mon lien de sang était prioritaire. Donc vexé par les propos de ma mère j'enfonce rageusement mes mains dans les poches de mon short de pyjama. Émoussé, je regarde Glass ranger les linges dans la chambre parentale. Tom s'était absenté ce soir, une réunion de dernière minute pour l'ordre, heureusement Finéas était parti faire un tour.

-"C'est faux, aucun rapport." Je contre-dit.

-"Bien sûre que si, depuis petit, tu es jaloux de tous ceux qui se rapprochent de ton père. Le soir en rentrant de son travail tu ne le laissais pas tranquille avant qu'il s'occupe de toi. Si bien que tu l'empêchais de me saluer. On avait bien compris ; Coba d'abord ! Toujours à vouloir être le premier à attirer l'intention de ton père." Sourit ma mère malgré les reproches.

Honteux, je me rappelais très bien de ces moments. Mon géniteur, très peu affectif, avait dû en baver avec moi et ma mère se sentir délaissé par son mari … Pour ma défense je passais mes journées entières avec Glass, alors il était logique que je souhaitais passer avant tout le monde lorsque mon père rentrait ! C'était de sa faute, il n'avait jamais voulu que je pose les pieds dans une école moldu, alors mes parents s'étaient occupés de mon éducation. Pas un environnement génial pour un gamin qui devenait hyperactif à force d'être cloîtré avec une mère poule. Et puis cette lubie m'était vite passée, pas de quoi culpabiliser.

-"J'étais petit, c'est normal j'avais besoin de l'intention d'une figure paternel." Je me justifie.

-"Oh et ce n'est plus le cas actuellement ?" Souligne Glass non convaincu.

-"Non." Je renifle avec dédain.

La femme lève les yeux au plafond un sourire irrité dessiné sur ses lèvres. Voulant me faire avouer une quelconque faiblesse. Je ne suis plus un môme qui coure dans les bras de ses parents quand il a la trouille. Et encore moins jaloux des fréquentations de mon père.

-"C'est juste que je passe que deux semaines ici et on vient de perdre une semaine parce qu'il fricote avec son ancien ami …" Je bougonne.

-"Ça s'appelle de la jalousie mon poussin."

Je lui darde un regard noir, refusant d'admettre que je puisse éprouver ce genre de sentiment si futile. Ma fierté en prenait un coup, je suis quelqu'un d'indépendant, besoin de personne. _Pourtant, en situation de désespoir tu t'en remets souvent à la même personne_ … Rien à voir, ce comportement est logique, n'importe quel enfant réagirait de la même façon, non ?

Je m'allonge sur le lit de mes parents, pendant que ma mère s'active à ranger le reste de la garde robe. Alors, je suis tiré de ma rêvasserie lorsqu'elle m'interpelle.

-"Je t'ai préparé ta robe de soirée pour la bal de la Saint-Valentin."

Affolé je me redresse les yeux écarquillés.

-"Le bal de _quoi_ ?"

-"De la _Saint-Valentin_ , c'est une tradition du tournoi des écoles, tu es obligé d'y participer."

Obligé ? J'en avais ras-le-bol d'en découvrir un peu plus chaque jour, en plus il s'agissait rarement de bonnes nouvelles.

-"Pas question, que j'aille à un bal, encore moins de Saint-Valentin." Je grimace.

-"Tu fais parti des champions, tu dois y aller." Affirme Glass.

Je grogne bruyamment pour exprimer mon mécontentement. En plus cette robe était d'un ridicule, je mettrai un costume moldu comme d'habitude, point final.

-"Je ne vais pas mettre ça ! Ils sont obligés de choisir une fête _débile_ comme tradition !"

La nostalgie passagère dans le regard de ma mère, me met sur mes gardes. Je m'attends encore à une nouvelle découverte gênante.

-"J'aime beaucoup cette fête." Répond la femme.

-"Pfff, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si mon père était d'un naturel romantique …" Je me moque.

-"Détrompe toi Coba, il sait l'être."

Je m'esclaffe avachit sur le lit.

-"Oui j'imagine très bien le tableau. Il t'offre des leçons _privées_ sur des maléfices de torture."

Bien sûre, mes mots n'avaient aucun sous entendu, or la réaction si prude de ma mère me rend d'avantage hilare.

-"Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Au lieu, de te moquer tu devrais savoir que _tu es_ mon plus beau cadeau de la Saint-Valentin."

Mon sourire moqueur quitte immédiatement mon visage et je m'empresse de faire un calcul dans ma tête. Février, mars, avril … neuf mois.

-"Argggg, non ! Il n'a pas fait _ça_ ! Et moi qui pensais ne pas être prévu..." Je proteste en roulant des yeux.

-"Évidemment que tu étais désiré ! Tu as vraiment cru que …" Rétorque ma mère les yeux affolés.

-"Je pense être en droit d'avoir eu des doutes." Je constate les bras écartés.

C'est vrai, imaginer mon père souhaitant un enfant ; non. Donc j'en avais déduis qu'il ne l'avait jamais accepté et que j'étais arrivé par accident.

-"Je t'interdis de penser des bêtises pareilles. Si Tom n'avait pas voulu de toi, tu peux être certain que tu ne serais pas ici ! Nous l'avons décidé ensemble. Enfin moi d'abord, puis ensuite le jour de la Saint-Valentin pour me faire une surprise ton père..."

-"STOP ! Je ne veux pas connaître les détails." Je fais en me bouchant les oreilles écœuré.

Mon attitude amuse ma mère. Moi elle me révolte, le grand Tom Jedusor était capable d'être _pathétique_. Enfin avec une seule personne, car il se gardait bien d'évoquer ce type de précision avec son entourage.

-"Et toi, as-tu invité _ta copine_ à ce Bal ?" Demande discrètement la femme.

Je me crispe et me lève pour lui faire face, scrutant son visage à la recherche d'un moindre indice. _Il_ n'avait pas osé ? Si ?

-"Non, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai _pas_ de petite amie." Je déclare dangereusement.

-"Oh. D'accord." Elle abdique en pinçant ses lèvres pour effacer son sourire amusé.

 _Salop_. Il lui avait dit ! Le traître, pourquoi tout le monde m'inventait des petites amies fictifs ! Ce n'est pas possible, je ne serai donc jamais tranquille.

-"Je vois, papa t'a tout raconté." Je constate en colère.

-"Voyons poussin, pourquoi tu t'énerves pour si peu. Je suis contente pour toi."

-"MAIS parce que ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi personne ne croit ce que je dis. C'est une amie, rien de plus, je la connais à peine." Je me révolte.

-"D'accord ! C'est une amie …. _Pour l'instant_." Elle ajoute avec mesquinerie.

Blessé je lui lance un regard noir, puis me dirige vers la porte pour sortir. Mais ma mère m'enlace par derrière en embrassant mon cou.

-"Je te taquine mon poussin, arrête de te braquer à chaque fois."

-"Je ne trouve pas ça drôle." Je m'indigne.

-"Excuse moi mon chéri." Elle s'exclame sans conviction.

Bloquer dans ses bras trop possessifs, je grogne pour objecter contre cet excès de tendresse. Mais ces derniers élans affectifs devenant de plus en plus rare, la femme en profite non décidé à me relâcher.

-"Elle est jolie ?"

-"Maman !" Je me révolte en me dégageant.

Cette fois-ci bien décidé de quitter cette pièce j'ouvre la porte brusquement. Seulement au même moment un bruit de verre brisé à l'étage du dessous me stoppe dans mon élan. Mon cœur s'accélère et je tends l'oreille, une activité anormale se déroule en dessous de nous.

Paniqué je me tourne vers ma mère en lui intimidant de garder le silence. Je dégaine ma baguette magique. Bien que ma tenue de pyjama soit adapté au coucher, mon père m'avait inculqué un principe fondamental que je respectais à la lettre. Ne quitte jamais ta baguette.

Ce n'était pas Finéas, car mon père s'était assuré que l'on puisse accéder à la maison uniquement à des heures précises que lui seul et le contrôleur des réseaux de cheminées connaissaient. Or à cette heure d'habitude mon père rentrait, mais ce n'est pas lui, car il nous avait prévenue quelques minutes plus tôt de son absence. J'ai donc rapidement conclut, que des intrus ont pénétrés notre maison. Pourquoi ? Je savais que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ma mère m'intimide à rester en retrait derrière elle. Si je n'avais pas peur de nous faire remarquer je lui aurais probablement hurlé dessus. Pas question que je reste à l'arrière et encore moins derrière ma mère. C'est à moi de la défendre. De plus, je vois bien qu'elle a peur, tout comme moi, mais contrairement à la femme cette émotion éveille mes sens et ne me paralyse pas. D'un regard sévère je lui ordonne de me laisser passer devant elle. J'ai encore grandi, je la dépasse désormais de quelques centimètres. Glass capitule et je prends les devants. Je les entends monter les escaliers.

Je m'élance rapidement hors de la pièce près à jeter un sort à l'aveuglette. Ma mère me devance.

-"Stupéfix !"

Son sortilège percute de plein fouet un homme, pris de surprise ses deux compagnons ne répliquent pas. Apparemment notre présence dans la maison n'était pas prévue. Bien moins sympathique que la femme j'envoie immédiatement deux maléfices à la suite pour nous débarrasser des deux autres.

-"Conjonctivus !"

Le premier touché hurle de souffrance, mon maléfice de conjonctivite ne rate pas sa cible et les yeux de mon assaillant s'enflamment de douleur. Je reconnaîtrai ces toges partout, ce sont les hommes de Grindelwald, leur emblème bien en évidence. Le dernier rageusement s'approche de nous en visant ma mère tout en vociférant avec un fort accent.

-"Ils sont là ! ENDOLO..."

-"Deprimo !" Je m'écrie.

Le plancher sous ses pieds explose, l'homme termine sa course sous des débris. Or son alerte à sûrement avertis d'autres partisans, car je distingue des pas de course dans les escaliers. Espèce d'ordure ! Je vais tous les faire souffrir pour avoir osé franchir nos limites ! Ma hargne est incontrôlable, je suis prêt à me lancer dans la mêlée sans réfléchir. Alors, ma mère m'attrape le bras pour m'entraîner en arrière. Sa solution ; fuir. Je ne discute pas et commence à la suivre en courant le long du couloir.

Des maléfices sont envoyés dans notre dos. Nous les évitons de justesse à chaque reprise. Un coup d'œil derrière moi, m'indique qu'un sorcier nous poursuit. À la bifurcation à droite, je prends une décision. Ma mère devant moi s'arrête surprise que j'interrompe ma course.

-"Coba, dépêche toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?" Elle chuchote affolé.

-"Coure !" Je lui siffle.

Fielleux, je fais volte face. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de gagner du temps. Me débarrasser de notre poursuivant. Avec un cri de haine je m'élance à pleine vitesse jusqu'au croisement du couloir. Je calcule bien mon coup et parviens à percuter l'homme avec une violence inouï. Avec le choc il s'écrase contre le mur, inconscient. Ma respiration s'accélère, je regarde avec satisfaction le corps au sol. Il n'est pas mort, juste assommé. Dommage.

Un feulement dans l'air attire mon intention, une lumière orange arrive dans ma direction. Désarçonné, j'arrive à articuler une protection in extremis.

-"Protego."

Mon maigre bouclier m'épargne des effets du maléfice, mais pas de sa puissance. Je suis propulsé en arrière et finis par traverser douloureusement la vitre de la bibliothèque du couloir. En gémissant je me relève rapidement, des bouts de verre me transpercent la peau. L'adrénaline ne suffit pas à atténuer ma souffrance, mais elle me donne le courage d'arracher les morceaux tranchants de ma peau.

Ma hargne remonte d'un cran quand je me rends compte que ma mère n'est pas partie. Désespéré la femme attaquait les sorciers avec arrache pied. C'était insensé, ils étaient une bonne dizaine ! On n'avait aucune chance, on allait mourir... Les larmes aux yeux, je mets ma douleur de côté et repart à l'attaque. Glass se débrouille pour l'instant, je constate même qu'elle est excellente. Ses mouvements sont fluides et précis, chacune de ses attaques atteignent leur cible. J'ignorais qu'elle était si douée, qui l'avait entraîné ainsi ? Même avec cet avantage, je paniquais silencieusement. Que faisaient les Aurors ? Allaient-ils venir nous secourir. La réalité me percuta, aucune alarme s'était déclenchée, personne n'allait venir.

-"Incarcerem !" J'énonce.

Un homme s'écroule au sol ligoté. Manquant de prudence une demi-seconde, je deviens la victime à mon tour.

-"ENDOLORIS."

La douleur est insupportable, je crie à plein poumons si bien que mes cordes vocales s'étirent jusqu'à me brûler la gorge. La souffrance est tellement importante que je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que ça cesse. Pour la première fois, je veux mourir, en finir. Faites que cette souffrance s'arrête, par pitié ! Convulsant sur le sol j'essaie de me contrôler en vain. J'ai l'impression que mes organes éclatent à l'intérieur de mon corps. Ma mâchoire serrée pour empêcher mes hurlements, s'est refermée sur ma langue. Du sang s'écoule dans ma bouche, j'en ai la nausée. Puis à travers le brouillard de douleur de mes yeux je reconnais ma mère, qui s'avance pour me soutenir.

-"ARRÊTEZ ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ARRÊTEZ !"

Brusquement la douleur s'estompe. En pleur ma mère me serre dans ses bras, protectrice. J'ai des courbatures partout, avec mon esprit intact je cherche ma baguette des yeux, mais un des hommes de Grindelwald en a déjà fait acquisition, mon bourreau. Pourquoi avait-elle été si émotive, maintenant nous étions tous les deux sans moyens de défense.

-"Attrrrrape le gamin." Ordonne un des hommes, le chef semble-t-il.

-"Non !" Proteste la femme en s'accrochant à moi.

Mais un sorcier abat son poing contre sa tempe et ma mère tombe au sol, inconsciente. C'est le déclencheur, je me débats comme un fou désespérément.

-"Calme toi et j'épargne ta mèrrre." Annonce l'homme.

Immédiatement j'interromps mes gestes, haletant je lance un regard meurtrier à mon assaillant.

-"Bien, tu vois on peut se comprendrre. Je me présente Ibrovic, brrras droit de Grindelwald. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Où est la pierrrrre ?"

-"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler." Je gémis à moitié étranglé.

-"Donc tu ne me donnes pas le choix." Il soupire en me tapotant la tête comme un animal.

Il ordonne à son collègue de tuer ma mère. Mon sang se glace.

-"Non ATTENDEZ ! Je sais où elle est !"

-"Voilà qui est mieux, on arrive à s'entendrrre. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu de motivation." Il sourit.

Je me retiens de lui cracher au visage, si la vie de ma mère n'était en jeu, je ne me serai pas gêné.

-"Dans le bureau de mon père." Je leur indique d'un coup de menton.

On m'empoigne par le col de mon Marcel pour m'entraîner dans la pièce. Avec un pincement au cœur je regarde le corps inerte de ma mère. Elle respire, elle va bien, j'en suis sûr. En entrant dans le bureau je reçois un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me coupe la respiration.

-"Doucement Zork ! Le maître ne veut pas qu'on touche au garçon." Rappelle sévèrement Ibrovic.

Quoi ? Grindewald se souciait de ma santé ? Quelle ironie, il n'allait pas être déçu. Je me fais discret et regarde les hommes saccager le bureau de mon père. Je suis dégoutté, il ravage tous, les précieux livres, les objets rares. En vérité j'ai cherché à gagner du temps, nous n'avons pas de pierre et ils vont finir par s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi ils étaient convaincus que nous possédions cette satanée pierre ! On leur avait déjà dit que non ! Paniqué je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Le fameux Zork, qui m'avait envoyé le doloris et frapper ma mère me faisait face. Il me surveillait. Après dix minutes de recherche, ils se rendent à l'évidence.

-"Tu m'as menti, il n'y a rien ici !?" Rugit Ibrovic.

Il s'avance vers moi menaçant. Baguette en avant, son expression est claire. Peu importe les souhaits de son maître, le sorcier va me le faire payer.

-"Tant pis pourrr les ordrrres." Il dit furieux.

Sous le lampadaire il me toise, baguette pointée sur mon visage. Pourvu que ma mère se soit réveillée et enfuit... Car s'en est fini pour moi.

-"AVADA KE..."

Mon œil est attiré par une silhouette suspendue au lustre. Sa gueule claque de manière sanglante, désireuse d'assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières. Elle attend de pouvoir dévorer sa proie. C'est le bureau de son maître, elle n'attaque jamais notre famille car mon père lui avait formellement interdit, mais pour ce qui est des autres... Aucune règle. Nagini me regarde attendant mes ordres, se demandant si elle a le droit de se le mettre sous la dent. Je m'écrie rapidement.

-" _Tue._ "

D'un habile coup de dents, l'animal plante ses crocs dans le visage de mon attaquant. Il hurle à la mort, je savoure. Même si sa blessure ne le tuera pas, le serpent est vénéneux. Sans antidotes ses derniers instants sont comptés. Les plaintes sonores de l'homme m'inspirent. Je suis sans défense et j'essaie de m'en convaincre pour justifier ce que je suis en train de faire. Habité d'une envie bestiale inexpliqué, j'enfonce mes propres dents dans la jugulaire de mon tortionnaire. D'une habilité incroyable, j'arrache un morceau de peau impressionnant. Un filet rouge jaillit de son cou. Il se vide de son sang. Je veux le tuer pour m'avoir torturé, pour avoir frappé ma mère … Apeuré Zork ne réagit pas et je lui crache son morceau de peau au visage. Le sorcier plaque ses mains sur sa blessure pour éviter de mourir. Ma baguette tombe au sol et l'homme transplane.

Plusieurs choses s'enchaînent. Je me jette sur ma baguette. Nagini mord tous ceux qui bougent, elle y met tout son cœur. Les moins téméraires s'enfuient tendis que d'autres dépassés récitent des maléfices à tue tête. Aussi bien qu'un des hommes envoit un Feudeymon. Ma maison commence à s'embraser. Et je sais que c'est peine perdue pour arrêter ce feu, il est incontrôlable. D'ailleurs la panique l'emporte et tout le monde transplane. Bien sûre, les enchantements de mon père empêchaient de pénétrer dans la battisse en transplanant, mais pas d'en sortir par ce même moyen. Il n'y a plus que moi, dans le bureau ravagé. Une flamme embrasse ma jambe, je crie. Je ne suis pas certain que mon don fonctionne avec ce type de feu. Une main sur la bouche je tousse, tout s'embrase très vite, la fumée m'aveugle. Que dois-je faire. Appeler de l'aide, mais comment ? J'en ai aucune idée, je cale mon dernier espoir dans un geste de détresse.

-"SPECTO PATRONUM !"

Je me concentre sur la personne destinée, puis le message à transmettre ; A l'aide. Or je ne peux rester là à attendre sinon je vais finir asphyxié. Merde ! Ma mère est allongé inconsciente dans le couloir, avec aucune rempart contre les fumées toxiques. Je crache mes poumons, en courant le plus vite possible à sa rencontre. Elle est là, elle ne bouge pas.

-"Allez, pitié réveille toi." Je supplie.

Mais elle ne bouge pas. Je tousse de plus en plus fort, nous allons cramer dans cette maison. Je regarde ma brûlure de ma jambe, sa guérison n'a pas marchée. Mais je constate une amélioration, or je suis sûre que ces flammes finiront tout de même par me tuer. J'entre dans ma chambre et attrape un drap que je trempe dans l'eau, puis reviens sur mes pas. En franchissant le brasier je vais souffrir, mais au moins je sortirai ma mère d'ici. Je l'enveloppe entièrement dans le linge mouillé. Puis je la porte dans mes bras, je ne suis pas costaux mais j'y parviens.. Je prends une inspiration, résultat je tousse de plus belle. Il y a une multitude de flammes devant moi, mais je dois le faire, je n'ai pas le choix. J'avance.

-"Aide …. aide !"

Je me retourne, Nagini siffle affolé. Elle me regarde tristement, persuadé que je vais l'abandonner à son sort. Je dois le faire, je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Non, je ne peux pas laisser mon fidèle animal brûler vif, elle m'avait sauvé la vie, elle faisait partie de ma famille.

-" _GRIMPE ! Dépêche toi espèce de sale visqueux !_ "

Le serpent ne se le fait pas répéter et s'enroule solidement autour de mes épaules, en me sifflant affectueusement dans l'oreille. Elle me mordillerait plus tard pour se venger de l'insulte. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense les serpents n'ont pas le sang froid, il s'adapte à la température ambiante. Dans cette circonstance, le serpent accentue mon impression d'étouffement dans la chaleur environnante. Cette fois-ci je ne retiens pas mes larmes, je venais peut-être de nous sacrifier en attendant Nagini. Mais au moins j'aurai essayé de tous nous sauver. Je me concentre, c'est ma dernière chance, je dois réaliser une chose que j'avais promis de ne jamais recommencer avant d'avoir l'autorisation... Peu importe si je me désartibule la tête.

Les trois D, concentre toi ! _Destination_ ; le jardin. _Détermination_ ; je vais y arriver. _Décision_ ; c'est parti. J'effectue un tour sur moi-même et ferme les yeux. Ça marche, un crochet invisible s'accroche à mon nombril et je tourne dans un vide incessant. Puis mes pieds atterrissent dans la neige glaciale. Avec le poids dans mes bras je me fracasse au sol. Ma gorge se remplie d'air frais, c'est un soulagement, je reprends ma respiration.

-"COBA !"

Je me redresse couvert de neige, mon père est là, il se précipite vers nous. Il n'est pas seul, tout l'ordre du phénix est présent. Merlin merci, il avait eu mon message !? Mon père finit sa course mais s'arrête horrifié, les yeux fixé sur la silhouette enveloppée dans le drap se situant dans mes bras.

Ma mère, vite ! Je rassemble mes dernières forces pour la dégager du linge. Son visage est paisible et ses lèvres bleues ne bougent pas. Cette inaction m'alerte. Je tends mon oreille sur sa bouche ; elle ne respire plus. Aucun signe de vie n'est présent sur son corps inerte. Non ! Elle n'a pas le droit !

-"Non, non , non ,non …" Je tremble en posant mes mains sur sa poitrine.

Je ne remarque pas que d'autres personnes se sont approchées de nous. Je me focalise sur elle. J'appuie énergiquement sur mes mains puis me penche sur son visage. Sans hésitation j'abats mes lèvres sur les siennes en lui soufflant de l'air dans ses poumons. Il y a de l'eau qui coule sur les joues de ma mère, je lève les yeux vers le ciel, mais il ne pleut pas, il s'agit de mes larmes... Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner comme ça, tout seul sans personne.

-"RESPIRE !" Je pleurniche.

D'un revers de main je chasse mes larmes pour crier sur mon père qui n'a pas bougé, pétrifié.

-"Viens m'aider, je t'en supplie." Je couine abattu.

Ma détresse le sort de sa léthargie et il m'éloigne pour prendre le relais. Abasourdi, je le vois s'activer sur le corps inerte de son épouse. Non pas inerte, son cœur bat, elle est vivante, il faut juste qu'elle respire. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Perdu, j'attrape la chemise de mon père en le secouant.

-"MAIS FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! Sers-toi de ta baguette !" Je vocifère.

-"CESSE DE HURLER !" M'engueule l'homme à bout.

Son état est similaire au mien, je croise son regard brillant noir, remplit d'une immense tristesse. Mes dernières paroles déclenchent une dernière lueur d'espoir et il dirige sa baguette sur la gorge de sa femme.

-"Anapneo."

Tous les sorciers présents lâchent un soupire de soulagement. Ce sort permet de libérer les voies respiratoires, empêchant ainsi l'étouffement. Je m'effondre et relâche toute ma pression quand ma mère reprend conscience en toussant. Elle est vivante, elle respire. Derechef, mon père soulève sa femme dans ses bras à l'abri de la neige glacée. Soulagé, il se permet même d'embrasser la tempe ensanglantée de son épouse. Puis il enfuit ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer contre lui, comme une bouée de sauvetage. Mon père pose alors délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front. De ses yeux brillants il me fixe intensément, puis d'une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas il me chuchote d'une voix tremblante à mon oreille.

-" _Merci._ "

Son air abattu quitte rapidement ses traits et il se redresse de toute sa hauteur. Entre temps quelqu'un est venu me poser une cape sur les épaules, je ne sais pas qui, je m'en rappelle pas. Nagini, est resté près de nous et l'animal attire l'intention des personnes environnantes. Pour la première fois je remarque Kingsley en retrait, hésitant à nous interrompe. James Potter et Sirius Black regardent le serpent de cinq mètres de long avec retenue. Moi je reste à genoux dans la neige en pyjama. Le froid aide à anesthésier les coupures de la vitre de verre que j'avais traversé.

-"Tom, je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?" Intervient timidement Kingsley.

La tristesse passagère de mon père s'efface immédiatement. Ses yeux s'embrasent d'un rouge si intense, qu'ils ressemblent à des torches dans la nuit. On distingue les flammes de la maison se refléter dans ce regard meurtrier.

-"JE LES VEUX DEVANT MOI AVANT LA FIN DE LA NUIT ! PERSONNE n'ira se coucher avant de me les avoir apportés ! Mort ou vifs !" Hurle le directeur des Aurors à pleins poumons.

-"Dumbeldore en a attrapé un !" S'écrie Fol'œil un peu plus loin.

A cette révélation nous nous retournons tous dans leur direction.

-"APPORTEZ LE-MOI !"

Fulminant, Tom ne se rendit pas compte que son épouse beloter dans ses bras repris conscience. Prise de folie et n'ayant pas suivi les derniers événement, ma mère gémit.

-"Tom … Coba, sauve-le. Il est où ? Où est mon bébé ?"

-"Calme toi Glass, il va … Il... Il est là."

Pour la première fois l'homme constate mon piteux état. En pyjama dans la neige, avec des multiples coupures, du sang sur le menton. Toute l'adrénaline est redescendu et mes douleurs, dû principalement au Doloris, se réveillent. Je peine à faire le moindre mouvement, alors je reste au sol glacé dans les températures hivernal.

Alors, un mouvement me ramène à la réalité. Dumbeldore apparaît, suivi de près par Finéas qui tient en joue un homme de l'attaque. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti de Finéas fait ici !? Mais lorsque je reconnais, le partisan de Grindelwald, je fulmine. Il s'agit du dénommé Zork, celui qui m'avait fait subir le Doloris, celui qui avait frappé ma mère et j'en passe. Du sang dégouline dans son cou, passage de mes dents. En me remémorant toutes les tortures endurées, je me lève d'un bond, près à continuer ce que j'avais commencé avec lui.

Seulement, une nouvelle douleur dans ma cheville me parvient. Finalement, mon transplanage n'avait pas été parfait, en raison de ma cheville brisée je tombe dans la neige en poussant un cri de douleur. Or cet obstacle ne m'arrête pas, j'en avais dégusté, il allait payer pour ça. En boitant je m'avance vers ma cible.

-"TOI T'ES MORT ! JE VAIS TE TUER !"

Dumbeldore, le preux tente de me barrer le chemin, mais je vise Zork et m'écrie.

-"DIFFENDO !"

Au même moment le Directeur de Poudlard, lance un sort pour contrer mon action. Les deux lumières se rencontrent, ainsi un phénomène étrange se produit. Ma baguette tremble entre mes mains et j'utilise toute ma volonté pour la maintenir. Contrairement à moi, le vieux sorcier n'est pas surpris par le spectacle qui nous entoure. Une forme de bouclier doré nous encercle tous les deux. Différentes étincelles sortent de nos baguettes respectives révélant des sorts utilisés par les deux propriétaires. Mais je n'ai plus de force et exténué je rompe ce contacte. Une fois de plus je m'écroule au sol.

-"Priori Incantatum." Murmure Albus, les yeux émerveillés.

Voilà pourquoi Ollivander avait fait tant de manières le jour de l'examen des baguettes, ma baguette était jumelle avec celle d'Albus Dumbeldore. Nous ne pouvions pas nous affronter. Entre temps, Tom Jedusor avait confié sa femme à Finéas, seule personne de confiance nous entourant, puis s'était précipité vers moi. Mon père me soulève, un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules, baguette pointée sur Dumbeldore.

Bien sûre, il avait très bien compris ce que cela signifiait. Avec fureur et dégoût il toise le directeur.

-"La prochaine fois, vous aurez affaire à moi." Le menace mon père d'une voix dangereuse.

-"Dans ce cas, occupez-vous correctement de votre enfant, de manière à ce que je n'ai pas besoin de prendre votre _rôle_. Nous ne pratiquons pas ce genre de méthode avec nos prisonniers." Rappelle sévèrement Dumbeldore.

Cette critique n'est pas au goût de mon père. Tom, détestait que l'on remette son éducation en doute. Il amorce un pas vers le directeur, mais je le retiens. J'en avais rien à faire de ce vieux fou. Découragé que cette ordure s'en tire, je m'agrippe à mon père avec désespoir et je me plains pour qu'il m'écoute.

-"Il a essayé de tuer maman ! C'est lui qui l'a frappé !"

Mes lamentations ont l'effet escompté, car son regard rouge se dirige immédiatement vers l'homme recroquevillé dans la neige. Sa magie tourne autour de lui et je souhaite de tout cœur assouvir ma vengeance.

Tom Jedusor, s'avance doucement du sorcier, tel un félin tournant autour de sa proie. Puis il s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour lui demander avec une douceur effrayante.

-"Est-ce vrai ce que raconte mon fils ? Es-tu le _responsable_ de l'état de mon épouse ?"

Apeuré Zork s'exclame en bulgare, nous faisant croire qu'il ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'on lui raconte.

-"Espèce d'ordure ! Tu parlais très bien anglais pour me torturer avec un Doloris !" Je m'énerve.

A ma révélation, le regard de braise de Tom se dirige sur moi. Ses lèvres se pincent, ses narines se dilatent ; il est prêt à tuer. Enragé, mon père plante son index dans la blessure que j'avais infligé à l'homme. Il se sert de cette accroche pour le redresser debout. Les hurlements de douleur de Zork sont insoutenables, alors Dumbeldore s'interpose.

-"TOM !" Gronde le directeur.

Personne n'ose s'opposer à mon père, un aura de supériorité trône autour de lui. Bien que ces méthodes dérangent, les sorciers possédant une famille le comprenait. Tom l'avait bien compris. Même s'il se fichait du destin de ses Aurors et de leurs rejetons, il utilisait ce prétexte pour satisfaire sa haine. _Ne jamais toucher à sa famille_.

-"Vous pensez qu'un homme qui torture vos enfants et assassine vos femmes mérite de vivre ? Vos familles seront les prochaines." Susurre Tom à l'adresse de ses Aurors.

-"Ça ne me dérange pas de me salir les mains." Convient Finéas en resserrant sa prise sur ma mère.

Black et Potter ne proteste pas contre le principe de mon père. Les deux pères de famille comprenaient très bien où l'homme voulait en venir. Maugrey plus réservé sur la question décide d'intervenir.

-"Moi j'dis, que la mort est trop facile pour des pourritures pareilles. Pourquoi pas lui soutirer des informations et laisser justice aux détraqueurs."

-"Laisser justice lors d'un procès, Alastor." S'oppose Albus.

Prenant conscience de la menace au-dessus de sa tête, Zork retrouve son anglais.

-"Pitié, je vous dirrrai tout ce que vous voulez..."

-"Pitié ?" S'exclame mon père avec un rire glacial.

Il enfonce ses doigts un peu plus profond, aussi bien que l'homme commence à s'étouffer dans son sang.

-"Tom, ne m'obligez pas à intervenir." Prévient Dumbeldore.

Les deux sorciers s'affrontent du regard puis une étincelle de victoire s'illumine dans les prunelles de mon père.

-"Maugrey à raison, il peut nous être utile... Pour l'instant."

Puis il relâche le partisan en faisant signe à ses Aurors de l'emmener à la prison d'Azkaban en attendant qu'il l'interroge lui-même. Pendant que mon père me porte sur son épaule, je regarde la maison de mon enfance brûler, impuissant. Nous n'avions plus rien.

* * *

 _Corrigé le 03/01/2016_

 _**Disclaimer ; tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent.**_


	41. Chapitre 41 : Cohabitation

_**Bonjour tout le monde.**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre suivant. Je constate qu'il y a de plus en plus de lecture pour chacun des chapitres. Pourquoi ne pas poster votre avis, ce que vous aimez, ce vous aimez pas, ou même une blague ? Pourquoi pas, le but est de partager un centre d'intérêt ;). Merci aux anciens pour leurs encouragements, et merci aux nouveaux pour leur lecture. Chapitre plus long que d'habitude, je ne voulais pas le couper en deux.  
**_

 _ **[Bien entendu j'ai une pensée particulière pour toutes les victimes de ma ville, Paris.]**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Nous avions tout perdu, toutes les économies de mes parents étaient parties en fumée. Plus de toit, plus de vêtements, plus de souvenirs, plus _rien_. Tous nos effets personnels furent détruits, nous avions pu récupérer seulement quelques objets à moitié carbonisés. Le pire dans tous ça est que mon père avait été obligé de demander de l'aide à ses parents. Bien que cette grâce soit naturelle, elle fut choisit par contrainte. Ma mère s'était très bien remise de son asphyxie, mais pour son repos, la femme avait besoin d'un environnement prospère. Or pour le moment, mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de s'acheter une nouvelle maison.

Voilà comment mes parents et moi avions atterri chez mes grands-parents. Évidemment le manoir des Jedusor regorgeait de pièces non utilisées, par conséquent notre présence n'était pas _encombrante_. Non, le vrai problème était mon père _avec_ mon grand-père. Bien que ma grand-mère soit ravie de nous accueillir, Tom senior s'était comporté de façon bien étrange en apprenant la nouvelle. L'homme avait accepté sans broncher, cette réaction m'avait surpris. En vérité mon grand-père récolta une occasion en or pour rappeler à son fils, que malgré son statut (non magique), l'homme avait besoin de lui. Cette attitude énerva au plus au point mon géniteur, mais il retenait toutes remarques désobligeantes pour ne pas que l'on se retrouve à la rue. Car Tom Jr détestait dépendre de quelqu'un, mais cette fois-ci, pour nous, il n'eut guère le choix.

Le seul point positif dans cette histoire, fut que je ne sois plus obligé de supporter Finéas. Il est déjà exceptionnel que nous habitions chez mes grands-parents, alors il ne fallait pas abuser de la _générosité_ du maître des lieux. Apparemment mon cousin avait trouvé un petit appartement dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Depuis l'accident, je refusais de parler de ce qui avait pu se passer lors de cette fameuse soirée. Non pas que je sois traumatisé, mais je voulais oublier ce moment de grande solitude. Me remémorer cette période de désespoir m'était insupportable. Alors j'avais laissé à ma mère le soin de rapporter les différents événements. Bien entendu, il y avait un trou dans le récit en raison de son inconscience. A mon soulagement, personne ne me demanda de compléter la partie manquante. Pour l'instant. Durant mes nuits je revoyais sans cesse le corps inerte de ma mère, à ces moments là je me réveillais avec une boule au ventre.

-"Cavalier en E6." Annonce fièrement ma mère.

J'observe la scène d'un œil critique. Nous sommes le 25 décembre et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai passé le réveillon de Noël en famille. Bien entendu, j'aurai préféré que ceci est lieu en d'autres circonstances. Bref, ma mère fait de grands efforts pour s'intégrer dans cette _étrange_ famille. Aussi mon père, n'étant pas un _fan_ des moldus, s'était bien abstenu de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de certaines choses. Je me mords la joue pour éviter de rire, Glass dispute une partie d'échec avec mon grand-père. Un rapide coup d'œil vers mon père m'indique que ce dernier n'est pas décidé à intervenir. Le sorcier se délecte du tableau. Un rictus aux lèvres, il dévisage tour à tour sa femme et son père.

-"Fort bien, hum... hum..., et bien allez-y très chère." S'agace Tom Sr en tapotant sur la table du salon.

Désemparée, la femme écarquille les yeux avec incompréhension. Elle se tourne vers son conjoint pour bénéficier d'une aide quelconque, mais mon père s'abstient de toute remarque. Pris de pitié, et sentant surtout la patience de mon grand-père à rude épreuve, j'interviens.

-"Tu dois bouger ton cavalier."

-"Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait !" Proteste ma mère perdue.

Mon père explose de rire, en s'attirant par la même occasion le regard meurtrier de son paternel. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je poursuis.

-"Avec tes mains. Les pièces ne _bougent_ pas toutes seules."

Vexé la femme se retourne vers son mari.

-"Évidemment, tu n'avais pas l'intention de me _l'expliquer_." Réprimande Glass à voix basse.

-"Pourquoi donc ? Tu te débrouille très bien mon amour." Se moque Tom Jr.

Mon grand-père tique à la supposition d'une source de magie, mais il se tient à carreaux. Bizarrement, l'homme est beaucoup plus tolérant avec ma mère. Où bien il avait juste, parfaitement compris que son fils tentait de le provoquer comme à son habitude. La joute verbale s'arrête là, car ma grand-mère entre dans la salon avec une pile de pancakes et de gâteaux impressionnante. Rayonnante elle annonce.

-"Je t'ai préparé ton gâteau préféré Tommy."

-"Mer-ci." Râle mon père ennuyé par l'amour débordant de sa mère.

-"Pour Coba, ce n'est pas compliqué il s'agit du même. En revanche pour vous ma chère, je n'en avais aucune idée alors je peux retourner vous prépa..."

-"Voyons Mérope, inutile de vous tracassez, je vais me régaler avec vos délicieux pancakes. Pas besoin de vous donnez autant de travail, j'insiste pour venir vous aidez la prochaine fois." L'interrompe ma mère.

-"Il n'en est pas question, vous devez vous reposer." Termine Mérope avec autorité maternel.

-"Bon trêve de bavardage, la partie n'est pas terminée." Rouspète mon grand-père en claquant des doigts.

Si l'attitude de l'homme étonne encore ma mère, toutes les autres personnes de la pièce ne sont pas choquées par le tempérament de Tom Sr. En revanche mon père se pince les lèvres, n'appréciant pas le ton employé avec son épouse. Pour ma part indifférent je reprends mon activité, c'est à dire zapper sur le téléviseur moldu. A peine deux jours ici, et je m'ennuie déjà. Au moins l'été je n'avais pas mes parents sur le dos, du coup je pouvais _traîner_ mon grand-père dans différents endroits. Mais après la catastrophe de l'autre jour, tout le monde sans exception étaient assignés à résidence. Enfin façon de parler, Tom Sr bien au dessus de tout ça, sortait à sa guise sans se soucier du danger.

Avachi sur le sofa, mon père me rejoint avec un fondu au chocolat dans la bouche. J'arque un sourcil dans sa direction. Mon regard froid le rend indifférent, c'est qu'il ne m'en aurait même pas apporté une part !

-"Mamie, je peux avoir une part de fondu au chocolat s'il te plaît." Je nargue l'homme avec une moue d'enfant mal traité.

Je sais bien, que mes cinq ans sont loin derrière moi, or Mérope restait toujours au petit soin avec sa famille, donc autant en profiter sournoisement.

-"Coba !" Me réprimande ma mère outrée.

Ses yeux sévères sont claires ; bouges tes fesses ! Pas convaincu par mon manège.

-"Mais je suis blessé." Je rappelle en montrant ma cheville.

Une attelle recouvre ma cheville pour le principe. Elle est soignée depuis longtemps, mais le médecin préconisait de ne pas forcer pendant quelques jours. Donc j'en profitais comme un gamin.

-"Laissez Glass, ça ne me dérange pas du tout."

Ma grand-mère m'apporte un part bien généreuse, et tout sourire j'en avale une bouchée dans le champ de vision de mon père ; histoire de l'embêter. Pourtant je sais qu'il ne faut jouer à ce genre du jeu avec l'homme, mais en raison du lieu, je croyais qu'il se tiendrait correctement dans la maison de ses parents. Un peu de respect quoi. Que nénies.

Avec un habile coup de main mon père parvient à taper dans l'assiette et donc à m'étaler mon gâteau dans la figure. Contrarié je toise méchamment mon agresseur, son visage est impassible mais ses yeux ne trompent pas ; je n'ai pas intérêt à faire de même.

-"Espèce de p... !" Je commence.

-"Ton langage !" Rouspète ma mère.

Tom claque la langue furieux par le début de mon insulte, merci maman de m'avoir interrompu. Mérope se précipite vers moi avec une serviette.

-"Enfin Tommy, il y a pas idée." Rétorque ma grand-mère en secouant la tête.

Je m'essuie le visage comme je peux, mais ma main me démange. Mais le sifflement de mon grand-père me rappelle à l'ordre.

-"Je te préviens bonhomme, si tu salis ce canapé je te le ferai regretter !" Gronde l'homme.

La promesse du maître des lieux me dissuade. Les punitions de mon grand-père étaient trop fraîches dans ma mémoire. Il m'avait presque traumatisé en m'enfermant dans la cave du manoir pendant une heure lorsque j'étais gosse. Heureusement pour lui, mon père n'en avait jamais rien entendu. J'avais eu trop peur qu'il m'y renvois. Mais je suis persuadé, que mon grand-père possède plus d'un tour à son arc.

-" _Et ne compte par sur moi pour m'y opposer._ " Ajoute mon père en fourchelang.

-"C'est pas vrai tous les deux !" Continue Glass.

-"Ne m'en parlez pas, j'ai toujours dit à Mérope qu'il était impossible que _cet enfant_ soit le mien."

-"Comme j'aimerai que tu ais raison, mon père." Crache mon géniteur.

Ce dernier ne fait aucun commentaire, ces échanges étaient de monnaies courantes entre les deux hommes. Malheureusement il n'y avait aucun espoir, les deux Tom sont physiquement le portrait craché l'un de l'autre.

Rageusement je me lève pour aller me débarbouiller dans la salle de bain. Pendant que je quitte la pièce, j'entends mon père ajouter avec moquerie.

-"Et bien, elle fonctionne correctement cette cheville."

Après quelques minutes je reviens dans le salon en reprenant ma place initial. La partie d'échec vient de se terminer. Sans aucune surprise, mon grand-père a remporté la victoire. En même temps …

-"Votre victoire m'aurait étonnée ma chère. Sans vouloir vous contrarier, c'est moi même qui ai entraîné TJ, alors vos chances étaient moindres." Annonce mon grand-père en désignant l'étagère à trophée du salon.

L'étagère en question est remplie de trophées en tout genre, dont notamment le prix du champion d'échec junior d'Angleterre. Ces récompenses sont la seule de fierté de Tom Sr envers son fils, alors personnellement je l'avais entendu s'en vanter de nombreuse fois. Il avait même essayé de m'enrôler dedans, mais j'avais toujours préféré la version sorcier... (Rien à voir avec le fait que je n'arrivais jamais à battre les deux hommes !)

-"Tu as gagné tous ça ?!" S'exclame ma mère admiratif à l'adresse de son mari.

Bon apparemment, ma mère avait échappé à ce petit détail de son cursus.

-"Quelle idée ! Non, je les ai volé bien sûre." Il renifle avec dédain.

Pour moi la plaisanterie est excellente alors je m'esclaffe bruyamment. Même les lèvres de ma mère se recourbent, amusé. Seul, mon grand-père se renfrogne fidèle à lui même.

-"Qu'est ce que tu peux être idiot par moment mon garçon."

-"J'ai de qui tenir …" Murmure mon père indifférent.

Bientôt arrive le moment d'échanger les cadeaux de Noël. Pour moi rien d'étonnant, comme mes affaires d'école et mes vêtements avaient brûlés, dans l'urgence ma famille s'en était occupée. Car je ne pouvais pas retourner en cours sans rien.

Puis mon grand-père s'approche de son fils en lui tendant une enveloppe. Mon père méfiant l'attrape du bout des ses longs doigts fins. Il hausse ses sourcils étonné par le présent. Son père ne lui avait rien offert depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir à ses 17 ans.

-"De la part de ta mère et moi. Joyeux Noël." Annonce froidement l'homme le nez haut.

Tom ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe ne sachant pas très bien à quoi s'attendre. J'aperçois alors un chèque moldu avec une quantité de zéro spectaculaire.

-"Je refuse." S'oppose mon père en rendant l'enveloppe à son propriétaire.

Il s'est crispé en découvrant le cadeau, et recevoir autant d'argent de ses parents le répugne. Le sorcier ne voulait rien devoir à quiconque.

-"Tommy." Insiste Mérope.

-"Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, et _achète_ un toit à ta famille !" S'indigne Tom Sr, rouge de colère.

Père et fils se toisent quelques instants. L'atmosphère est tendue, et je suis impressionné que mon grand-père ne flanche pas d'un millimètre devant la prestance de mon géniteur.

-"Que veux-tu que j'achète avec une somme pareille ? Un _palace_ ?" Il réplique avec mépris.

-"Imbécile, tu n'as plus rien, tu auras besoin de cette somme pour habiller et nourrir convenablement ta femme et ton fils !" Il fait avec un doigt accusateur planté dans la poitrine de mon père.

Le sorcier fulmine, cette vérité dérangeante le contrarie. Il s'agace et intervient.

-"Où est le _mais_ ? Que veux-tu en échange ? Il y a _toujours_ une contre-partie."

Tom Sr se retourne vers sa femme blasé par l'attitude de mon paternel. Or Mérope préfère ne pas intervenir, comme toujours. Il soupire avec force.

-"Il n'y a aucune contrainte, si ce n'est que l'on puisse continuer à voir notre petit-fils. Considères qu'il s'agit de la somme dont tu aurais bénéficié à ta majorité. Or comme tu n'as quasiment jamais remit les pieds ici depuis que tu es majeur, je te la donne aujourd'hui. Point final."

Accompagnant ses paroles, mon grand-père écrase l'enveloppe contre le torse de mon père de sorte à ce qu'il ne le refuse pas une seconde fois. Ma mère et moi nous faisons tout petit, cette histoire d'argent ne nous concerne pas. Évidemment je ne suis pas débile, et je sais que cette somme nous aiderait plus que nécessaire.

-"Je te rembourserai." Grogne Tom.

L'homme se retourne avec un regard menaçant à l'encontre de son fils qui ose ramener le sujet sur le tapis.

-"C'est un cadeau Tommy, on ne te demande rien." S'oppose ma grand-mère.

Irrité, le banquier s'éclipse du salon. Pour parer à l'ambiance tendue tout le monde retourne à ses activités. Ma mère accompagnée de Mérope se dirige vers les fourneaux. Mon père reprend sa place sur la sofa à mes côtés. Un peu mal à l'aise je m'éclaircis la gorge.

-"Il possède vraiment une telle somme ?" Je demande abasourdi.

L'homme ne répond pas tout de suite. Cette situation lui est inconfortable. Et je sais qu'il se répugne d'avoir accepté cet argent.

-"Tu plaisantes ? Il ne s'agit même pas du dixième de sa fortune." Dénigre le sorcier.

D'accord, les Jedusor étaient bien plus riche que je ne l'avais imaginé. Cette réalité ne m'apportait rien, tous les trois ne faisions pas partis de cette univers.

Mon père et moi avons passé l'après-midi dans le canapé, et bien entendu le sujet qui fâche arriva.

-"Que s'est-il exactement passé l'autre soir Coba ?"

Immédiatement je me renferme sur moi même, bras croisés sur mon torse, signe d'opposition.

-"Je ne veux pas en parler." Je déclare en réprimant un frisson.

L'homme me laisse quelques instants avant de repartir à l'attaque.

-"J'insiste."

Je reste les yeux fixés sur le téléviseur. Il en est hors de question, j'avais réussi à ne pas y penser de la journée et voilà que tous les événements me revenaient en tête.

-"Laisse moi le voir au moins." Il propose doucement.

-"Non. J'ai pas envie." Je me défends avec une voix plus aigu que la normal.

Je sens que l'homme à mes côté commence à perdre patience. Il fait des efforts impressionnants pour ne pas me brusquer, mais s'il s'écoutait, il m'aurait déjà sorti les vers du nez sans aucune douceur. Il lâche un lourd soupire.

-"Tu n'en auras jamais envie, alors autant le faire maintenant."

A bout de nerf je m'écrie.

-"J'AI DIT NON !"

Le vase de fleur de la table basse explose sans que je parvienne à l'éviter. Ma colère monte de plus en plus et des objets commencent à trembler.

-"Calme toi !" Se fâche le sorcier.

Tandis que je calme ma respiration laborieuse, mon père répare le vase de fleur d'un coup de baguette magique.

-"J'essaie de t'aider …" Il commence.

-"M'aider ? J'étais tout seul au milieu des flammes, avec ma mère à moitié _morte_ dans mes bras. Et _toi_ tu n'étais pas là ! J'avais besoin de toi, ON avait besoin de toi." Je l'accuse les yeux humides.

Le constat est dur à encaisser pour mon père. Je sais bien que je l'accuse à tord de ne pas avoir été présent, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais ce soir là, je m'étais tellement senti vulnérable que j'avais besoin de porter la faute sur quelqu'un.

-"Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu ton message." Susurre l'homme.

Étonné, je desserre les traits de mon visage. J''avais complètement oublié ma piètre tentative pour l'appeler en détresse.

-"Tu as reçu mon message ?" Je questionne.

-"J'ai reçu ton patronus. D'ailleurs tu as réussi à terroriser la majorité de l'ordre du phénix. Très _réaliste_ comme Basilic... En revanche la case transmettre un message _audible_ reste à travailler. Bien entendu j'ai transplané immédiatement."

Les compliments sont toujours illustrés par une critique, j'ai l'habitude. Je hausse les sourcils.

-"Comment tu peux savoir que mon Basilic est _réaliste_ ?"

Il ignore délibérément ma question, et poursuit son récit.

-"Donc comme tu le sais, je m'étais assuré que l'on ne puisse pas transplaner dans la maison, et je me suis fais avoir à mon propre piège. Le temps que j'abaisse tous les enchantements pour venir vous chercher, tu as débarqué dans le jardin."

Je me remémore la scène ; moi transplanant avec ma mère et Naguini.

-"D'ailleurs tu me dois un serpent, j'ai sauvé le tiens." Je rétorque amère.

Ma répartie amuse mon père, et il s'autorise même un petit sourire. Or mes paroles me rappellent les événements de cette nuit là. Je suis envahi d'un profond malaise.

-"Continues." M'encourage mon père.

J'avale ma salive en me frottant nerveusement la nuque. J'ai peur de la réaction de l'homme installé à ma gauche.

-"Maman était au sol inconsciente... Ils ont menacés de la tuer si je ne leur donnais pas la pierre. Je sais même pas ce que c'est cette foutue pierre ! Alors j'ai bluffé, je les ai dirigé dans ton bureau."

Je ferme les yeux pour contrôler mon rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère. Patient, mon père ne m'interrompe pas attendant que je poursuive.

-"Au bout d'un moment ils ont compris, qu'il n'y avait rien dans la pièce. Ils ont tous ravagés."

J'ouvre les yeux et croise le regard embrasé du sorcier. A l'évidence il n'appréciait pas du tout que des hommes aient souillés ses précieux biens.

-"Leur Chef, enfin le bras droit de Grindelwald a commencé à réciter le sortilège de la mort. Et à ce moment là, je n'ai plus très bien réfléchi... Nagini était suspendue au lustre, alors... alors je lui ai ordonné de _le tuer_ …"

Je me tais, attendant sa réaction. Mais il n'est pas choqué, ni chagriné.

-"J'aurai fait la même chose Coba." Il me rassure indifférent à la perte d'une vie humaine.

Oui mais certainement pas ce qui a suivi …

-"Elle a mordue tellement de monde, que je m'en souviens plus très bien. Tout a dégénéré, et un feudeymon est parti... Tu te souviens de la blessure de Zork … C'est moi qui ai fait _ça_ …" Je termine à voix basse.

-"Tu as bien réagi, je m'en contre fiche que tu l'ai presque tué ou que..."

-"Avec mes _dents_." Je le coupe en détournant les yeux.

Je blêmis, il devait certainement me prendre pour un psychopathe. Angoissé je frotte énergiquement ma nuque, j'en suis presque à m'arracher la peau. Mon père m'attrape la main pour m'empêcher de me mutiler. Il m'oblige à le regarder de nouveau. Je craque.

-"Papa, j'ai arraché la jugulaire de cet homme avec mes _dents_ ! Est-ce que je suis cinglé !?"

Il me scrute un moment avant de me répondre. Après tout, il m'avait confié des trucs bien plus effrayants !

-"Non. En paniquant, nous sommes prêts à faire toutes sortes de choses …" Il murmure.

Ces dires ne semblent pas le convaincre, et je crains qu'il me prenne pour un monstre sanguinaire. Il ferme à demie ses paupières, pour sonder mon état d'esprit. S'apercevant de ma détresse il tente de me réconforter à sa façon.

-"La façon dont tu as procédé est … _surprenante_... Mais je suis content que tu l'aies fait. A ta place je n'aurai pas été aussi clément avec eux. Si ça peut te rassurer j'ai déjà fait bien _pire_ que toi."

Effectivement cela me console quelque peu, même si les paroles de mon père sont sujettes à pas mal de cauchemars en perspectives.

-"Rien d'autre." Il demande.

-"Non." Je réponds d'une voix rauque.

-"Je sais que tu me mens." Me darde l'homme de son regard onyx.

Comment il pouvait le savoir ? J'avais pourtant fermé mon esprit comme il me l'avait appris !

-"Ton pou s'accélère lorsque tu me mens Coba." Confirme sévèrement mon père.

Bien, il me fallait encore de l'entraînement pour parer à cet inconvénient.

-"Rien d'aussi important, juste un truc qu'ils ont dit … Comme quoi... Grindelwald ne voulait pas que l'on me fasse du mal …" Je bafouille incertain.

Mon père lâche un sifflement de haine digne d'un vrai serpent. Cette révélation le révolte au plus au point.

-"Enfin je pense que ce n'était pas sérieux, parce qu'ils ne se sont pas gênés pour me torturer."

L'expression de l'homme n'est pas similaire à la mienne. Contrairement à moi, il pense que le mage essaye réellement de m'attirer sous sa coupe. Mais pourquoi ?

-"Dés que tu es prêt on commence ton entraînement." Il claque pour clore la conversation.

Pour la soirée les femmes s'étaient surpassées pour nous concocter un apéritif dînatoire. Installés dans le salon nous débutons les festivités en attendant que mon grand-père se joint à nous. Un coup de téléphone retentit dans le manoir et quelques minutes plus tard, Tom Sr débarque paniqué. Son teint bronzé naturel est pâle, et de la sueur recouvre son front. Il s'arrête devant nous en glissade, les yeux exorbités.

-"TJ ! Il faut que vous partiez immédiatement !" Il s'exclame avec folie.

-"Voilà qui est plus clair, cet argent avait une signification caché." Rétorque venimeusement mon père.

-"NON, tu ne comprends pas, emmènes tout le monde avec toi ! Partez !"

-"Mais enfin Tom, qu'est ce qui vous prend ?" S'oppose Mérope.

-"Laisse maman, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne change d'avis. On y va." Proteste Tom en se levant.

-"Ça n'a rien à voir ! Prends les clefs de la maison des Hamptons, emmènes ta mère. Mais par pitié ne restez pas ici !"

Le fait que l'homme propose sa précieuse maison de vacances alerta mon père.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Il s'interpose.

Ils se toisent puis finalement mon grand-père déclare.

-"Mon père arrive dans dix minutes."

Un courant d'air glaciale parcoure les personnes présentes. Les yeux de mon père se remplissent de terreur. Mais il se reprend bien vite, habité d'un sentiment de haine profondément enfouit. Je ne comprends pas, la père de mon grand-père ? Oh ... je n'y avais jamais pensé mais mon grand-père n'avait que 56 ans alors. Décidément j'en découvrais un peu plus chaque jour ...

-"Tu acceptes la présence d'un homme sous ton toit qui a menacé d'envoyer ta femme et ton fils au _bûcher_?" Articule délicatement mon paternel.

Cette déclaration me fait froid dans le dos. J'ai toujours dit que ma famille était _tarée_...

-"Je m'y suis opposé !" Se défend mon grand-père.

-"Oui, après avoir attendu qu'il ait construit ce fameux feu de joie !" Rage mon père en en abattant son poing sur la table.

-"Je lui ai foutu mon poing dans la tronche ! Tu l'oublies bien vite jeune homme !" Se renfrogne Tom Sr.

-"ENCORE HEUREUX ! C'était ton rôle de nous protéger ! Pas celui d'un gamin de 10 ans, si je ne t'avais pas supplié à genoux d'intervenir tu nous aurais laissé brûlé vif !" Il l'accuse hors de lui.

-"JAMAIS ! Comment oses-tu ! Je vous ai défendu ! Il ne vous a jamais plus approché !" Crache mon grand-père avec hargne.

Leurs teints sont désormais violacés, je ne les ai jamais vu s'engueuler si violemment. Mais outre cette confrontation je suis sous le choc. Mon arrière grand-père avait tenté d'envoyer mon père et ma grand-mère au bûcher. La raison était évidente, ils étaient des sorciers. Dans quelle époque nous vivons ? Mérope se cache le visage, honteuse d'avoir subi cette réalité.

-"Tom, c'est bon, on peut monter à l'étage." Propose Glass apeuré.

-"Pourquoi ? Après tout c'est une occasion en or, tu voulais que Coba connaisse _sa famille_." Gronde son mari acerbe.

La pauvre avait dû demander cette requête à l'époque, sans connaître les tendances psychopathes de la famille.

-"Il n'en est pas question !" S'oppose fermement mon grand-père.

-"Tu n'es pas son père ! Tu n'as _aucune_ autorité sur lui !" Tonne le sorcier.

-"Tu es chez moi ici ! J'ai tous les droits !" Riposte l'homme en furie.

Ma grand-mère se lève, bien décidée à quitter le salon, elle entraîne Glass avec elle. Ma mère m'attrape le bras.

-"Lève toi Coba, on monte."

-"NON ! Lâche le Glass, comme ça il va pouvoir se rendre compte au combien mon grand-père est _fantastique_."

-"Tu dépasses les bornes Tom !" Désapprouve la femme en me tirant vers elle.

-"Je fais ce qu'il me plaît." Menace mon père.

Ballotté entre les deux adultes je proteste.

-"Vous me faites mal !"

Après un moment d'hésitation ma mère relâche sa prise. Ainsi mon père parvient à me dégager derrière son dos.

-"J'ai aussi mon mot à dire !" Proclame Glass avec une tape sur le torse de son mari.

Je décide d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

-"C'est bon, je veux bien rester. En plus de vous deux c'est moi qui ressemble le plus à un _moldu_."

Choqués les deux adultes arrêtent leur dispute pour me dévisager, hébété. C'est vrai je suis vêtu d'un jogging retrouvé dans les affaires que je stockais dans le manoir pour l'été. Donc je ressemble à quelqu'un de normal selon les critères de Tom Sr. Avec les années et les provocations de son fils, mon grand-père avait retenu quelques termes de notre vocabulaire. Ainsi il pointe un doigt sur moi pour s'écrier.

-"Il a raison le gamin ! Franchement, T.J es-tu obligé de te balader avec des _robes_ sans arrêt ! As-tu une idée du nombre de fois où j'ai du expliquer à Franck que mon fils ne _se déguise_ pas en _fille_ ! Et je m'abstiens d'étaler tous les _sous-entendu_ que cela implique." Rumine mon grand-père.

J'imaginais parfaitement mon géniteur narguer mon grand-père en se promenant dans le manoir en robe de sorcier. Et cela juste pour l'ennuyer, je savais qu'il préférait les vêtements moldu. Le sorcier arque un sourcil.

-"Tu as honte de moi ?" Il demande humblement.

C'était évidemment pour déstabiliser Tom Sr. Car je sais qu'il se fiche éperdument de son opinion.

-"Non, non... Enfin... OUI ! Enfin Glass, ça ne vous choque pas que votre mari se trimballe en _robe_ ?" Il grimace en cherchant un soutien.

Ma mère gênée par la question ouvre la bouche indécise. Elle ressemble à un poisson rouge qui avale de l'eau.

-"Elle me préfère _sans rien_ , si tu vois où je veux en venir." Provoque mon père avec condescendance.

Pendant que ma mère pique un fard, je mors ma main pour ne pas hurler de rire. Tout le monde est scandalisé par les propos dévergondés de l'enfant devenu grand depuis bien longtemps.

-"Espèce de petit con !" Souffle mon grand-père les joues cramoisies.

-"Un peu de respect." Murmure Mérope discrètement.

La pauvre n'avait jamais été capable de réprimander son fils convenablement.

-"Tom, devant ton fils ! Tu n'as donc aucun respect !?" Murmure ma mère avec honte.

-"Il sait très bien comment procréer, si sa vertu t'inquiètes." Se moque mon père.

-"Je te parlais de moi !" S'horrifie Glass.

Bien qu'amusante la conversation commençait à prendre des proportions gênantes. La vie sexuel de mes parents ne m'intéressait pas du tout !

-"Tommy ça suffit. Tu sais très bien que la tolérance de Thomas est beaucoup plus restreinte que celle de ton père. Alors, je t'en supplie, laisse-les en dehors de ça."

A l'extérieur nous entendons le crépitement des roues d'un véhicule sur les cailloux de l'allée. C'est le signal d'alerte, mon grand-père réagit. Il m'attrape par le bras pour me forcer à monter à l'étage du dessus. Rapidement il me traîne hors du salon, confus par son attitude je ne réagis même pas.

-"Qu'est ce tu fais ! Lâche le immédiatement." Siffle mon père avec agressivité.

-"Non ! Puisque tu n'es pas capable de t'en occuper je m'en charge moi même. Et s'il le faut j'en ferai de même avec _ta_ _femme_ !" Il menace.

Comme on dit, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, brusquement mon père plaque mon grand-père contre un mur. J'en ai des frissons, les deux sont prêts à s'entre-tuer. Une fois de plus je découvre une habilité à mon grand-père que je ne lui connaissait pas. D'un crochet il arrive à inverser la tendance en positionnant son bras en clef autour du cou de mon géniteur.

-"Et oui, à jouer avec tes baguettes tu en oublis les fondamentaux ! Dépêcher vous de monter vos fesses à l'étage ! Je m'occupe de lui." Il hurle en resserrant sa prise autour de son fils.

Je suis outré, les deux hommes sont en plein duel moldu, et contre toute attente, le plus vieux semble avoir le dessus. En simple spectateur nous ne savons pas comment réagir, doit on les aider ?

-"Je vais te tuer !" Vocifère mon père.

Avec force il parvient à écraser mon grand-père dans son dos. Mais tel un cavalier en plein rodéo, Tom Sr ne lâche pas sa prise. Grâce à un croche pied bien placé il arrive même à plaquer le sorcier au sol. J'aperçois mon géniteur ramper avec son poids sur le dos vers sa baguette tombée au sol. Plus rapide que les autres, j'attrape celle-ci et ma mère m'entraîne avec elle. Pour moi c'était la meilleur solution, le privé de sa baguette, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de la vie de mon grand-père.

-"Ne lui faites pas de mal Tom !" S'affole Mérope.

-"Dépêchez vous de monter !" Rugit Tom Sr.

Pas besoin de nous le répéter une autre fois. Les femmes et moi, sommes montés en courant dans les étages du manoir, abandonnant lâchement mon père en pleine bagarre. C'était que des pieds et de mains, pas besoin de s'inquiéter... Pour une raison explicite, je n'ai pas tenté d'espionner Thomas Jedusor.

Pour ma sécurité, ma mère avait celée la porte de ma chambre avec un sortilège très puissant. Ainsi enfermé dans la pièce avec la baguette magique de mon père, l'homme ne pouvait pas m'atteindre. Le temps qu'il se calme avait dit ma mère … Il avait martelé ma porte à grands coups, avec des promesses de morts très lente et douloureuse. Non, je ne me trompe pas, il m'avait prédit plusieurs morts ! Comme si cela était possible, enfin venant de sa part il était très bien capable de me ressusciter pour recommencer jusqu'à assouvir sa vengeance. Je prenais sur moi en me disant que c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer. C'est qu'il m'avait foutu la trouille ce _malade mentale_ ! Quel genre de père jure à son fils de lui _fracasser le crâne_ s'il ose sortir de sa chambre ? J'avais voulu l'aider _moi_ ! C'est la colère qui avait parlé … Pas vrai ? J'allais demander des cours de self-défense à mon grand-père il allait voir ! Qu'il vienne pas se plaindre quand je lui foutrais sa raclée... Enfin c'est exactement ce que je lui avait crié aux travers les murs de ma forteresse, et je crois que j'avais plutôt aggravé mon cas.

J'ai donc laissé de nombreuses heures s'écouler. Je comprenais sa colère, priver un sorcier de sa baguette, était un peu comme lui arracher une partie de son âme. Mais j'avais voulu lui éviter de commettre un meurtre ! Il devait m'en remercié ! De toute manière au bout d'un moment je devais bien affronter mon triste destin. Vers minuit je décide de sortir de mon abris pour rendre le précieux bout de bois à son propriétaire. Toute façon mourir demain ou ce soir, quelle différence, je ne pouvais pas terminer le reste de ma vie cloîtré entre quatre murs. Par acquis de conscience j'emporte une batte de cognard avec moi... Quoi ? J'avais l'illusion que l'homme se défendait beaucoup moins bien au corps à corps. Petit, j'étais passionné de Baseball, mais comme une _certaine personne_ refusait que je pratique un quelconque sport moldu, on avait trouvé une alternative. Donc mes parents m'avaient offert une batte de cognard, plus courte mais tout aussi efficace, j'en avais tapé des balles en cachette dans les jardins du manoir. J'espérais que cet entraînement m'aiderait ...

La main tremblante je toque à la porte de la chambre de mes parents. Contrairement à mes habitudes, j'avais vite compris que cette précaution était exigé dans ce _type_ de pièce, perturber l'intimité de mes parents étaient aussi dangereux que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire en ce moment même.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher, puis _il_ ouvre la porte. Dans l'encadrement la silhouette du sorcier projette une ombre inquiétante dans le couloir sombre. Mon père se tient devant moi torse nu, avec sa taille élancée. Contrairement à ce qu'on pense les personnes minces sont capables d'acquérir une musculature inquiétante. Enfin dans l'urgence c'est la seule pensée rationnel que j'arrive à formuler dans ma tête. Pris de courage, ou de folie j'en sais trop rien, je cramponne mes mains moites autour de mon arme de fortune.

-"Je te préviens j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !" J'annonce la voix éraillée.

Il amorce un pas vers moi, et automatiquement je recule. Ses yeux sont rouges, je reconnais que de la colère sur son visage. Pourtant mon culot aurait pu l'amuser, non ?

-"J'ai voulu t'aider ! Écoutes je te rends ta baguette uniquement si tu …"

Il ne m'écoute pas et attrape vivement ma batte, je reçois par la même occasion un coup de celle-ci dans l'œil. Est ce qu'il venait de me frapper volontairement avec cette batte ?

-"Aïe ! Maman !" J'appelle à l'aide en me recroquevillant.

Je sais que c'est très futile de ma part, mais c'est à mon père que je suis en train de survivre.

-"TOM ! Tu as promis." Gronde Glass d'une voix étouffée venant de la chambre.

-"J'ai promis de ne rien lui faire _quand_ il me rendrait ma baguette. Il ne me la pas encore _donné_."

NON ! Je savais très bien qu'il fallait faire attention aux promesses avec mon père, visiblement ma mère l'avait oubliée. Elle aurait ma mort sur sa conscience.

-"Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te la redonner ! AIE, AIE, AIE !" Je proteste tandis qu'il me tire sur l'oreille après m'avoir baffé.

Ma mère se précipite à notre rencontre. Je suis soulagé, c'était la seule qui arriverait à me sortir de ce pétrin. Glass m'écarte de lui rapidement.

-"Non mais ça suffit oui ! C'est bon il a compris maintenant." S'énerve la femme.

-"Il est complètement fou ! Regarde il m'a crevé un œil." J'exagère en clignant des yeux.

La femme attrape mon visage entres ses main pour examiner mon œil qui doit juste être gonflé puis déclare.

-"Arrêtes d'en faire des tonnes Coba, et puis c'est de ta faute. Qu'est ce qui te prends de débarquer avec une batte !?"

-"Attends ! Tu as pas entendu toutes les menaces de morts ?" Je demande scandalisé.

-"Tu sais très bien qu'elles n'étaient pas sérieuses !" Conclut ma mère.

Le regard que mon père me lance me convint du contraire. De nouveau il engage un pas vers moi.

-"Ma baguette." Il siffle.

Bien décidé à me protéger je positionne mes bras sur ma tête. Mais contre toute attente l'homme se contente de m'arracher violemment sa baguette de la poche arrière de mon jogging.

-"J'en ai marre de vos chamailleries à tous les deux, alors à partir de maintenant vous me laissez tranquille ! J'aimerai bien dormir." Rouspète Glass en s'engouffrant sous la couette.

-"Bonne idée, Coba nous allons commencer ton entraînement." Ordonne mon père en enfilant un tee-shirt.

-"NON ! Y a pas moyen." Je me révolte horrifié.

Il allait en profiter pour me massacrer, je ne voulais pas. Mais mon géniteur n'attendait pas une réponse de ma part, et énergiquement il me dirige vers la sortie de la chambre. Je le suis au travers des couloirs, et j'ai l'impression de marcher vers ma sentence. Par le biais de sa baguette il ouvre la porte d'une pièce où je n'étais jamais allé.

D'un signe de tête autoritaire il m'enjoint à entrer. J'obéis et me retrouve dans une chambre d'adolescent, enfin dans celle ayant certainement appartenu à mon père. L'endroit est décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard. Des objets étranges sont entreposés sur des étagères. Sur la chaise du bureau je reconnais une écharpe vert et argent. Des grimoires très noir sont rangés par ordre alphabétique sur la table. Il y a même un carnet à reliure noir, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un journal intime. Étrange, j'ignorais que mon père pratiquait ce genre d'écriture... Sur le mur un cadre est accroché, en m'approchant je découvre qu'il s'agit du diplôme des APSIC de l'homme ; que de optimal. Sur la table de chevet un objet scintillant pique à ma curiosité. Je reconnais la bague de Salazar Serpentard. Tiens mon père l'avait changé de place.

-"Repose-la à sa place." Me dicte le sorcier.

A contre cœur je repose délicatement le bijoux. C'était seulement la deuxième fois que je la prenait entre mes mains.

-"Comment on va faire ? J'ai toujours la trace." Je rappelle avec espoir.

-"Et bien, cette pièce devrait nous aider à éviter à ce petit inconvénient. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que je ne puisse pas pratiquer de magie lorsque j'étais jeune. Pour parer à ce détail, je me suis assuré que ma chambre soit hermétique à toutes fuites vers le ministère."

-"Comment tu as fais ça ?" Je l'interroge incrédule.

Assurément l'homme n'a pas répondu, et a commençait à m'envoyer des sorts. Je crois qu'il avait décidé de me faire regretter mon geste. J'encaissais des maléfices dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. A bout de force mes boucliers devenaient de plus en plus faible. Lorsque j'atterris au sol pour la centième fois, je m'exprime abattu.

-"C'est bon ! STOP ! J'ai compris, je ne recommencerai plus. Je m'ex-cu-se !"

Je me masse les côtes, je suis exténué. Nous nous exerçons depuis plus de trois heures d'affilées.

-"On ne s'excuse pas sois même." Gronde mon père.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

-"Tout cet entraînement ne te fait pas de mal. Tu ne fais aucuns efforts. Tu es tellement lent..." Il me rabaisse.

Énervé, par ses critiques je lui rentre de plein fouet dans le ventre. Il est déséquilibré et je lui tombe dessus. J'essaie de lui substituer sa baguette, mais il réussit à la tenir à l'écart.

-"C'est mon père qui te donne des idées de moldus." Constate le sorcier en grognant.

Une petite ruse me vient à l'esprit. Je me tiens le ventre en criant.

-"Aie !"

-"Qu'est ce que tu as ?!" S'inquiète mon père en stoppant ses mouvements.

Alors je m'empare de sa baguette qu'il ne tenait pas solidement dans sa main. Victorieux j'élance mes poings en hauteur. Ennuyé de s'être fait avoir de cette sorte, l'homme m'arrache la baguette des mains.

-"C'est vraiment petit comme ruse. Tu crois vraiment que ton ennemi s'inquiétera de ta santé lors d'un combat singulier ? Tu es stupide."

-"Et bien ça à marché avec toi." Je réplique vexé.

-"Parce que je suis ton père, et que j'ai malheureusement trop tendance à m'inquiéter pour toi, espèce d'idiot." Il crache.

-"Au moins je suis sûre d'être le seul à pouvoir me vanter de t'avoir berné !" Je riposte entêté.

-"Tu n'as pas gagné, le duel était terminé à partir du moment où je t'avais désarmé." Rétorque Tom.

-"Je croyais qu'il continuait jusqu'à ce que l'autre tombe à terre." Je signale.

Il fronce les yeux en me regardant avec intérêt.

-"Et bien je me rassure, tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en à l'air. Il t'arrive parfois de m'écouter."

-"Bon, moi j'arrête je suis fatigué." Je soupir.

-"Non on recommence." Exige mon père.

-"Papa ! J'en peu pl..."

-"J'ai dit on recommence, tu crois qu'on te laissera le temps de te reposer ?"

J'en ai raz le bol, il n'était pas humain c'est pas possible. Les personnes normales ont besoin de repos. Je suis à deux doigts d'exploser et de laisser tout tomber, c'est comme ça qu'on entraîne les Aurors ?

Je me concentre, cherchant un moyen de le déstabiliser. C'était énervant, il contrait tous me maléfices sans aucuns efforts. Sans grande conviction je teste ma petite invention ; les fumées paralysantes. Le moment de voir s'il fonctionnait été arrivé. Lorsqu'une fumée noir sort de ma baguette, je sais que j'ai réussi. Mon père réalise un bouclier, mais contre toute attente celui si n'est d'aucune efficacité. Il s'éloigne vivement du phénomène, ne prenant aucun risque vu qu'il ne connaît pas le maléfice.

-"ARRETE ! Stop !" Ordonne l'homme.

Immédiatement je stoppe mon maléfice. La fumée noir stagne au sol, comme un nuage en apesanteur. Mon père regarde mon œuvre avec curiosité, et me demande.

-"Qu'est ce que c'est ? Il n'y aucun bouclier pour l'arrêter."

-"Bah je sais pas trop, c'est un truc que j'ai inventé."

Il hausse les sourcils intrigué.

-"Quels sont les effets ?"

-"Normalement c'est censé être une sorte de fumée paralysante..." Je murmure.

M'attendant à me faire engueuler je patiente assis sur le lit de la chambre. Mais je vois bien que mon père est très intéressé par ma création. Sur ses gardes, il trempe son petit doigt dans la fumée noir. Mon cœur s'accélère.

-"Efficace … Et comment on annule les effets ?"

-"Et bien, laisse moi le temps d'y réfléchir …"

-"Comment ? Tu as lancé un maléfice sur moi, alors que tu ne connais même pas le contre-sort ?" Il minaude dangereusement.

Je me racle la gorge. Pas très intelligent de ma part. Il devait maintenant être persuadé que je me préoccupais pas tellement de son destin.

-"Et bien j'ai confiance en toi... Ça ne devrait pas te prendre beaucoup de temps."

Pendant que je laisse patauger mon géniteur dans mes bêtises, libéré de son intention j'arpente sa chambre à la recherche de trésor inconnu. Bien entendu quand je touche à quelque chose, mon père n'oublie pas de me mettre en garde. Au bout d'un moment je retourne vers la bague. Je l'avais jamais observé avec autant d'attention. Elle n'est pas très belle, la pierre noir en son milieu est d'un goût douteux. Soudain je m'étouffe, en lâchant un hockey de surprise.

-"Je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher à cette bague !" Me dispute mon père.

-"Papa, tu as vu ce qu'il y a dessus !?" Je m'affole.

Sans écouter ses avertissements je m'approche à grands pas de lui.

-"Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire." Siffle l'homme.

-"Regarde, c'est le symbole de Grindelwald."

Sur la pierre noir, un symbole minuscule y était dessiné ; Un rond dans un triangle, barré d'un trait.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Première épreuve

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Whaou, un grand merci pour vos reviews je suis ravie. Vous êtes formidable. J'espère que ce prochain chapitre vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que j'aime bien les enfants, c'est juste le point de vue d'un personnage fictif.**_

 _ **Merci à Erverfew pour ses encouragements, en tant que visiteur je ne peux pas te répondre autrement.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Tom Jedusor avait eu suffisamment de temps pour faire comprendre à son fils de ne plus jouer au malin avec lui. Durant tous les matins suivants, le sorcier avait, avec plaisir, retourné le matelas du gamin pour le réveiller aux aurores. Il était certain que l'enfant ne se frotterait plus à lui désormais. Le pauvre avait rapidement assimilé une quantité de sort impressionnante. L'homme avait fait de son mieux dans le temps imparti. Tom ne l'avouerait jamais, mais son fils l'avait impressionné durant ces entraînements. Quoique son arrogance, cet enfant était prometteur.

L'histoire de la bague, avait beaucoup occupée l'esprit de l'homme. Marvolo Gaunt, disait que cet héritage venait de Salazar. Maintenant Tom savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Après s'être interrogé sur la présence du symbole de Grindelwald, il en avait conclu que ce _symbole_ ne lui appartenait pas. Le plus dur pour Tom fut de réussir à éloigner Coba de cette histoire. Le gamin tout excité par sa découverte voulait s'impliquer dans les recherches. Car à l'évidence il s'agissait de l'objet que le mage noir cherchait, d'ailleurs il avait presque tué sa famille pour l'acquérir. C'est cette réalité qui força Tom à éjecter son fils du tableau. Après l'avoir engueulé exagérément pour qu'il se mêle de ses affaires, le sorcier avait réussi à l'isoler à l'écart de tous ces mystères.

Tom avait réalisé de nombreuses recherches, sa famille maternel descendait bien des Peverell. Le vieux citronné ne s'était pas trompé. A son plus grand désarrois, il n'avait pas reçu une éducation de sorcier, donc de nombreuses choses lui échappaient. Glass lui avait confié que les Peverell apparaissaient dans un conte pour enfant.

-"As-tu déjà entendu parlé Des Contes Beedle Le Barde ? " Demande Tom à Finéas.

Le sorcier était venu rejoindre son _collègue_ de longue date pour discuter de sa découverte. Le seul homme en qui il avait une entière confiance. Ils avaient perdus le manuscrit dans l'incendie, et Glass refusait de lui en dire d'avantage sur ce _conte_. Selon les dires de la sorcière ; _tu ne me dit rien Tom, alors j'en fais de même_. Cette réflexion énerva particulièrement l'homme, mais il se débrouillerait. Il trouvera un moyen de se procurer ce livre.

Car Tom se voyait mal entrer chez _Fleury et Bott_ pour commander un conte pour enfant, il s'imaginait déjà les regards attendrissants des vendeurs et cela lui était insupportable. Ça en était presque devenu une phobie pour lui. Il avait déjà très mal vécu les jérémiades des commerçants qui s'extasiaient devant la gueule d'ange de son fils de trois ans, alors que le petit morveux _l'obligeait_ à le porter quand il avait _décidé_ qu'il avait suffisamment marché pour la journée.

 _Oh, qu'il est mignon, II ressemble beaucoup à son papa, Adorable, Je peux avoir un bisou mon p'ti amour_.

NON, Tom ne subira plus jamais toutes ces paroles pathétiques qui lui donnaient envie de vomir. Admirer un bambin qui bave partout la morve au nez, et avale tout ce qu'il trouve ?! Sans parler du bordel pour leur faire ingurgiter leur compote ! Pour cette partie Tom, était fière d'avoir trouvé une solution radicale pour obliger Coba à avaler sa bouilli. Après la menace de l'envoyer comme dîner à Naguini, le petit ne se faisait pas prier pour finir son assiette. Enfin, tout ceci dans le dos de Glass bien évidemment. Franchement le monde était tombé bien bas... _Ça_ mignon, un _machin_ qui chouine toute la nuit ? Faites des enfants on disait. Psss, un ramassis de connerie, les gamins sont des plaies. Son môme avait de la chance d'être le sien, sinon il s'en serait déjà débarrassé par inadvertance. Il avait dit oui pour un, il ne refera plus la même erreur. Non ce cauchemar de bébé était loin derrière lui, et il méritait bien L'ordre Première Classe pour s'en être occupé ! Il en avait passé des heures à patauger entouré de jouets pour les beaux yeux du gamin. Par bonheur son fils était devenu beaucoup moins chiant en grandissant, heureusement qu'il avait vite troqué ses peluches contre la magie. Tom était beaucoup plus réceptif pour le partage de cette passion. A l'inverse les bêtises du môme devenaient plus contraignantes avec l'âge, rien à voir avec le vol d'un cookie, surtout que la menace du serpent ne marchait plus...

-"Un conte pour enfants. Je suis né en Albanie, nous n'avons pas les mêmes ouvrages. Pourquoi ?"

-"Il s'agit d'un livre que Glass lisait à notre fils le soir."

Finéas s'esclaffe. Il renifle bruyamment en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky.

-"Ma cousine est de ce _type_ de femme. Lire un conte à son _mioche_ pour qu'il fasse de beaux rêves."

Tom resserre instinctivement son poing. Il n'aimait pas le ton utilisé, bien qu'il reconnaissait que sa femme avait beaucoup trop maternée leur enfant. Personne n'a le droit de dénigrer sa famille à part lui. Enfin, même lui avait du mal à en penser du mal, pour se venger il se moquait beaucoup d'eux.

-"Je te demanderai un certain respect quand tu parles de ma famille." Il déclare dangereusement.

Les deux hommes se toisent quelques instants. Puis le cousin enfile son sourire moqueur.

-"Très bien _maître_. As-tu l'intention d'en faire ton _prince_." Il réplique avec ironie.

L'amertume perçait dans la voix de Finéas. Tom compris alors que l'animosité de son fils envers l'homme était réciproque. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, sa vielle recrue était nuisible pour le garçon qui commençait seulement à se chercher.

-"Appelle moi Tom."

-"Mince, ils t'ont vraiment transformés ces deux _saligots_."

-"Attention Finéas …" Prévient le ténébreux.

Amusé par l'avertissement, l'homme décapsule une nouvelle Biéraubeure pour son invité. Puis il déclare avec réflexion.

-"Tu ne fais donc pas semblant, comme tu sais si bien le faire... Tu les _aimes_ vraiment..."

Tom ne répond pas. Il n'avait jamais fait semblant avec eux, il en était incapable et c'est bien cela qui l'agaçait profondément. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendra aucune réponse, Finéas poursuit.

-"Comment vont-ils ? Pas de séquelles ?"

-"Physiquement, ils sont en pleine forme."

Après l'attaque, il avait fait une nouvelle découverte. Comme il soupçonnait, le don de Coba avait des limites. Bien que sa brûlure dû au Feudeymon est guérie lentement, la cicatrice ne disparaissait pas. Donc le feu sorcier restait dangereux pour lui.

Le sorcier avait été agréablement surpris que sa petite famille réussisse à se défendre correctement. Il se souviendra toujours de la peur, de la solitude, qui l'avait envahi en découvrant le corps inerte de Glass. Sans Coba, sa femme serait morte, l'enfant n'avait aucune idée de la gratitude que lui portait Tom. Rien que l'idée d'élever son fils seul lui était insoutenable, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Non Tom aurait certainement abandonné le gamin pour le confier a ses parents. A cette pensé, il se répugnait. Il ne devait pas y penser, la question ne se posait pas, ils étaient là tous les deux. Ses seuls objectifs ; les maintenir vivant et en sécurité.

-"Qu'est ce qui t'amènes dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?" Interroge Finéas.

-"Un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse." Annonce Jedusor.

-"Tu as gagnez à la loterie ?" S'étonne le cousin.

-"On peut dire ça." Répond Tom en restant très flou.

Le directeur des Aurors avait beaucoup réfléchi. Même s'il appréciait les endroits isolés, il savait que les endroits peuplés permettaient de se fondre dans la masse. Or il avait besoin de discrétion, mais surtout que sa petite famille ne se retrouve plus jamais seule. Son père lui avait offert cette opportunité. Les sorciers étaient une civilisation solidaire, il misait beaucoup dessus. De plus il avait besoin d'un endroit où son fils puisse sortir sans avoir ses parents sur le dos. Tom ne doutait pas que le gamin finirait par faire une crise existentiel, s'il ne disposait pas d'un minimum de liberté.

-"Hum, super nous allons être voisin en quelque sorte. Je vais pouvoir me rapprocher de mon _petit_ cousin …" Plaisante Finéas en se frottant les mains.

Tom avale une gorgé de sa canette. Prenant son rôle de père au sérieux, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-"Pas touche au gamin Finéas." Il ordonne les yeux flamboyant.

Le cousin hilare bascule la tête en arrière avant de reprendre.

-"Dommage, c'est de la bonne graine ce petit là. Mais si son _papa_ , à dit non... Je suis pas suicidaire Tom rassure-toi."

Le sorcier dévisage son acolyte pour être certain, qu'il respectera ses paroles. Après être convaincu, Tom dépose un dossier sur la table bancale de la cuisine de fortune. Finéas s'approche pour feuilleter le livret.

-"Oh, je suis accepté au sein des Aurors." Conclut le cousin.

-"Je tiens à te rappeler, qui mon statu me permet aussi de virer mes hommes. Ta place particulière dans _la_ famille de Glass ne t'assure aucune sécurité de l'emploi. Ne me déçois pas."

Tom insista bien pour se différencier. Il ne considérait pas Finéas comme un proche. Sa seule famille regroupe Glass et Coba, et peut être sa mère. Personne d'autre. Les deux hommes se toisent un instant sans rien dire. Finéas décide de rompre le silence.

-"Tu devrais utiliser le Fidelas dans ton nouvel appartement." Il propose.

-"C'est prévu." Assure Tom.

-"Et le gardien des secrets ?"

-"Moi." Termine le sorcier.

Qui d'autre de mieux placé que lui pour garder la clef de la position de sa famille.

-"Bien. Toute façon je n'aurai pas accepté si tu me l'avais proposé." Grogne Finéas.

-"Je ne te l'aurai jamais proposé." Se moque Tom.

-"Je sais, encore heureux." Renifle l'homme.

Le ténébreux sourit à la dernière parole. Il retrouvait bien l'homme qu'il avait connut. Ne jamais se mouiller pour les autres, un principe qu'il avait longtemps défendu lui même. Malgré tout, il sait que Finéas aurait quand même accepté avec un peu de pression, à contre cœur bien entendu. Mais Tom ne prenait plus aucun risque désormais. Tom Jedusor sera le gardien des secrets.

-"As-tu eu le temps de méditer sur la question que je t'avais posé ?" Questionne Tom.

-"Laquelle ?"

-"As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un sorcier immunisé contre le feu ?"

Finéas fronce les sourcils, les questions du sorcier l'intriguaient énormément.

-"En quelque sorte … Plutôt déjà entendu parler d'un sorcier entretenant un lien particulier avec les animaux... et même avec les _dragons_ à ce qu'il paraît. Une sorte de respect mutuel."

La dernière information intéressait particulièrement Tom.

-"Qui ?"

-"Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, Tom. Tout le monde _le_ connaît." Répond Finéas avec un sourire carnassier.

/(I)\

Le jour que je redoutais le plus, est enfin arrivé. La première épreuve du tournoi des écoles s'apprêtait à débuter. Les candidats patientaient au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une arène. Autour de moi les élèves remplissaient des tribunes en délire. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ce tournoi rassemble autant de personnes. Car évidemment tous les étudiants des écoles concurrentes avaient fait le déplacement pour encourager leurs champions. Il y avait même des sorciers présents en simples spectateurs. Sur des grandes pancartes des photos interactives des participants paradaient à la vue de tout le monde. Des véritables paris avaient été lancé sur les noms de certains candidats. J'en avais la nausée, cet événement prenait une ampleur trop importante. J'avais le sentiment d'être devenu un morceau de viande qu'on envoyait dans la cage aux lions pour satisfaire un public hystérique.

Mais l'épreuve ne se déroulait pas au milieu de cette arène, apparemment il s'agissait du lieu où l'on devait clore l'épreuve. Les 25 sorciers patientaient en faisant les cents pas dans la neige, en attendant la suite des instructions. C'est horrible, je ne veux pas participer à ce carnage.

-"Bonjour jeunes gens ! Alors comme je sais que vous êtes tous très excités de commencer, je vais vous donner la suite du programme rapidement. Tout d'abord, je vous explique le fonctionnement des points. Durant cette épreuve, vous allez traverser différents environnements, selon la manière employée pour passer à la suite, un nombre de point vous sera attribués. Il y a sept juges autorisés à les délivrer, les 5 directeurs des écoles, Mr Croupton et moi même. Compris ? Bien, des _magicoscopes_ , vous suivrons individuellement pour nous retranscrire vos performances. Ils sont en quelque sorte nos yeux ! Ne faites pas attention aux remarques qui vous pourriez entendre, pour maintenir le spectacle il faut bien un commentateur."

Verpey rit de bon cœur avec un clin d'œil. Les fesses dans la neige et mon bonnet vissé sur la tête je ne cache pas ma grimace. Se ridiculiser dans ce concours n'était pas suffisant, il fallait en plus que tout le monde nous voit en pleine action.

-"Ici, nous sommes au terminus ! C'est dans cette arène que nous nous retrouvons pour conclure cette épreuve. Vous arriverez par une de ces trois portes."

L'animateur nous désigne les trois grandes arches de pierre. Je ne suis pas le seul à être curieux. Personne n'a vu les extérieurs mais on nous a laissé supposer que nous allions traverser une sorte de labyrinthe.

-"Des portoloins vont emmener chacun de vous à des endroits différents. Il est fort probable que vous soyez amenés à croiser le chemin d'un de vos camarades. N'oubliez pas que des alliances peuvent vous permettre de gagner un temps considérable. Dans le labyrinthe, vous aurez la possibilité de prendre certains raccourcis. Attention, cela implique un nouveau danger ! Tout le monde à reçu les directives concernant le sortilège de détresse ; la formule est Periculum. Je rappelle également que des Aurors patrouillent avec vous sur le terrain. Bien entendu ils n'interviennent qu'en cas de danger _mortel_. Sur ce, je vous dit bonne chance à tous."

Ces paroles étaient-elles censés nous rassurer ? Parce que je commençais sérieusement à douter de la probabilité que nous avions de sortir vivant de cet endroit. Surtout qu'à l'inverse des autres j'avais une pression supplémentaire, c'est vrai Grindelwald n'avait pas balancé leur nom dans cette fichu coupe de feu !

En attendant le départ fixé à la seconde prés, certains échangent des derniers encouragements avec leurs proches situés dans la tribune officiel. Au loin je croise les regard bleu de ma mère, elle m'adresse un sourire confiant. Comme toujours elle est magnifique, ses cheveux blond sont tressés sur le côté, ses lèvres pulpeuse sont recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvre carmin. D'ailleurs le femme attire beaucoup les regards de la gente masculine, au grand dam de mon père. Jaloux ? Pire, c'est plus une sorte de possessivité maladive, seulement aujourd'hui l'homme ne pouvait pas entourer la taille de sa compagne à titre de propriété exclusif. Je suis rassuré de le savoir dans le coin pendant l'épreuve.

Nous étions habillés aux couleurs de nos écoles respectives, les tenues étaient adaptés pour maintenir des mouvements fluide. Les moins discret restaient les japonais avec leurs anorak or et argent.

Profitant de l'inattention des adultes, Yannick vient s'accroupir à côté de moi. Le garçon ne loupait jamais une occasion pour m'amadouer.

-"Bah alors le petit asticot, ton heure approche ? Un conseil si tu me vois là dedans ; coure !" Il me chuchote.

Je scrute les alentours, en raison du nombre important de personne autours de nous, je suis certain que le Bulgare ne tentera rien. Enfin les abrutis ça ose tout, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on les reconnaît. Blasé par ces insultes je soupire exagérément, je veux lui faire comprendre qu'il m'ennuie et que je n'ai pas peur de ses menaces.

-"Je suis occupé... En fait comme tu le vois je ne suis pas occupé, c'est juste une façon polie de te dire de _dégager_." J'interviens avec un regard froid.

La grande brute devient rouge de colère, mais au même moment Ludo Verpey frappe des mains pour nous inciter à gagner nos places. Je me relève et attrape l'écusson de Poudlard qui me sert de Portoloin. Avant le coup d'envoi, mon père se rapproche de moi. Je le dévisage avec surprise, l'homme n'est pas de ceux qui encouragent leur progéniture.

-"A toute à l'heure." Il murmure en passant devant moi.

J'essaie de sourire mais les muscles de mon visage sont crispés. Mais cette attention me touche. Une seule parole qui fait du bien est meilleure que cent mille discours qui ne servent à rien. Le sens caché de ces mots est simple ; tout va bien se passer.

J'inspire profondément, le compte à rebours est lancé. Des chiffres scintillent dans le ciel pour nous indiquer un départ imminent. Cinq, quatre, trois … c'est parti. Je suis emporté dans le tourbillon familier du moyen de transport. Puis tout se stabilise. Le contraste est bluffant, il n'y a même pas une minute j'étais entouré d'une foule en délire, et maintenant il n'y a plus personne. Tout est silencieux. Devant moi, une grande porte de pierre menant au labyrinthe ; l'épreuve commence.

Me rappelant des directives de Verpey, je scrute les environs. Mais je suis seul, aucun candidat dans les parages. Bon quand il faut y aller... Baguette en garde, j'avance vers l'inconnu. En évoluant à travers le dédale de pierre, je découvre un décor stupéfiant. Toutes ces murailles de roches avaient-elles été construite par magie ? Un magicoscope me suit à la trace, c'est agacent, on dirait une mouche particulièrement tenace. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant un long moment, je décide de prendre les choses en mains.

-"Pointe au nord" Je murmure à ma baguette magique posé sur le plat de ma main.

J'avais toujours entendu qu'il valait mieux suivre le nord lorsqu'on été perdu. Pour accélérer ma progression, je prends rapidement le rythme du pas de course. Je souhaite sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, la victoire ne m'intéresse pas, en effet je n'oublie pas que le mage est derrière tous ça. Malheureusement quand on se presse sans vraiment regarder où l'on va, on finit par se prendre quelque chose. Et en l'occurrence dans mon cas, ce fut un candidat. En toussant à cause de la poussière qui à suivit notre chute, je pointe ma baguette sur mon obstacle.

-"Argh, punaise tu n'y ai pas allé de mainmorte !" S'offusque l'autre en se massant le ventre.

Quand je reconnais le japonais, je m'autorise à abaisser ma baguette. Il s'agit de Zang, le jeune garçon que j'avais rencontré lors de l'arrivée des écoles. On se relève péniblement, tout en se toisant l'un et l'autre.

 _ **Tiens, tiens en voilà deux qui viennent de se trouver, une nouvelle alliance peut être ?**_

Le commentaire du présentateur résonnent dans le magicoscope. Nous devions supporter les remarques servi aux spectateurs. Seulement je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire équipe, donc je reprends mon chemin en lui tournant le dos, sans m'excuser.

-"Hey où tu vas ?" Me demande Zang au loin.

-"Je continue mon chemin, fais en de même." Je grogne.

Mais le garçon ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, il me rattrape rapidement un main posé sur mon épaule. Je fronce les sourcils face à ce geste.

-"Écoutes, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire équipe avec toi. Mais je pense qu'on sera plus rapide à deux. Allez viens, j'ai trouvé une porte un peu plus loin. On passe l'environnement ensemble, puis on avise chacun de notre côté ensuite."

Il n'attend même pas ma réponse, et d'une main autoritaire il m'enjoint à le suivre. J'hésite … Mais je tourne en rond depuis un petit moment déjà, il serait peut être temps de changer de stratégie. Autant utiliser les tuyaux du japonais, ils peuvent m'être utile.

Finalement, nous arrivons tous les deux devant une porte. Dessus un écriteau prévient d'un danger imminent. Je me retiens de rire jaune quand je remarque l'intitulé de l'environnement. _Dans les eaux, ils s'alimentent_. Sympa, de nous prévenir aussi implicitement.

-"Qu'est ce que ça signifie à ton avis ?" Me questionne Zang.

Je vois bien, qu'il hésite à entrer.

-"Et bien, qu'on va devoir se mouiller les pieds." Je râle avec dégoût.

Immédiatement j'actionne la poignée. Autant y aller tout de suite, inutile de laisser la peur s'installer. Toute façon si il y avait un grand danger, des Aurors seront en poste aux alentours. Enfin j'essaie de m'en convaincre...

Nous pénétrons dans un environnement boisé, au milieu une petite rivière nous sépare de la sortie. C'est quoi le danger ? Traverser le petit ruisseau... Mais bien vite, je découvre notre adversaire. Des Kappas se présentent devant nous avec leurs dents pointus.

Un Kappa est un démon des eaux qui hante les mares et les rivières du Japon. Donc mon collègue doit être un expert en la matière. Les bêtes ressemblent à des singes. Leurs corps est couvert d'écailles et leur mains sont palmées. Le professeur Lupin nous avait présenté ces créatures en troisième année. Je les connais parfaitement. Le sommet de leur crâne est creux et contient de l'eau dont ils tirent leur force, une très grande force, malgré leur petite taille. Ils se nourrissent de sang humain et il existe plusieurs moyens de s'en débarrasser.

-"Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! Mais le problème c'est qu'on à pas de concombre … Peut être je peux essayer d'en métamorphoser un..." Murmure Zang pour lui même.

-"Fais donc ça …" Je me moque à voix basse.

Il continu à parler tout seul, et je décide de chercher une pierre. Ni trop grosse, ni trop petite. Juste ce qu'il faut pour obtenir le résultat souhaité. Lorsque je la trouve, je vise la tête d'un des démons, ce dernier bascule en arrière. Il devient alors inoffensif, car il perd son eau de son crâne. Comme quoi mon entraînement en tant que poursuiveur m'avait bien servi ; je vise très bien. Je sais que la protection des créatures magiques va sûrement me tomber sur le dos, mais nous n'avions reçu aucune règle à ce sujet. Content de moi je m'essuie les mains sur mon pantalon en signe de débarra. Puis je me dépêche de traverser l'eau avant qu'une autre des créatures nous barrent la route.

 _ **Et bien on peut dire qu'il ne manque pas de culot celui là ! J'adore ça.**_

Je renifle au commentaire, pas certain que les autres juges aient appréciés. Je me retourne vers Zang, pour comprendre pourquoi il ne me suit pas. Il aborde une attitude de parfaite confusion, puis après avoir repris ses esprits il rétorque.

-"C'est moi, où tu viens de balancer un pierre en _pleine tête_ de ce démon ?"

-"Si tu veux perdre ton temps à fabriquer un _concombre_ c'est ton problème." Je réponds avec sarcasme.

Je me presse alors de me diriger vers la sortie. Zang, ne se fait pas prier pour me suivre. Tout est incroyable, nous avons vraiment l'impression d'avoir quitter le labyrinthe. Mais en réalité, il s'agit d'une pièce adapté à l'habitat des créatures. Même la porte est recouverte de feuilles, et de boue, magie ou non tout ceci est très réaliste.

Dès que nous quittons l'environnement, le décor du début de l'épreuve redevient le même. Encore de long couloirs interminables, me revoilà dans le labyrinthe. Sans prendre le temps de regarder si le Japonais me suit, j'avance en courant vers la suite.

Seulement arrivé à une bifurcation, je me pétrifie. En face de moi apparaît une personne que je redoutais de rencontrer dans ce tournoi. J'espérerai être devenu parano, mais non.

Geller Grindelwald s'avance avec décontraction dans ma direction. Avec nonchalance, il joue avec sa baguette entre ses doigts. Son sourire est terrifiant. Son attitude est particulière, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux camarade pour lui. Le mage semble ravi de me voir. J'essaie d'articuler, mais j'en suis incapable ; je suis terrifié.

-"Alors Coba, as-tu pris en compte ma proposition ?" Susurre le mage.

-"Je... Qu'est..." Je bafouille.

L'homme s'esclaffe avec force. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi mon père n'est pas déjà en train d'intervenir ? Tout le monde voyait bien que Grindelwald était là, à travers ces fichus magicoscopes !

-"Riddiculus !" S'écrie une voix derrière moi.

La silhouette du sorcier s'évapore. Je me retourne vers Zang qui venait de me rattraper. Quel idiot, je me suis fait berner par ma propre peur. C'était juste un simple épouvantard. Une vrai erreur de débutant. Tout le monde devait bien se foutre de moi à l'extérieur. Honteux je détourne les yeux du regard inquisiteur de Zang. Ma faute est inacceptable. Pour accentuer mon inconfort, mon corps répond à mon état d'alerte. Je tente tant bien que mal de cacher mes tremblements. Ma douleur dans mon estomac refait surface. Je suis minable, face à un vrai Grindelwald je serai mort.

-"Hum hum, ça vas ?" S'inquiète le japonais.

Je cligne rapidement des yeux, et reprend mon chemin sans lui répondre. Rempli de doutes sur mes capacités, je progresse à l'aveuglette. Mon père a raison, je suis faible. Incapable de me contrôler en situation d'urgence... Je me rappelle encore de toutes ses critiques lors de nos entraînements. Mon géniteur passait son temps à me rabaisser, mais il avait raison après tout. Je me croyais bien plus fort que ce que je l'étais. Le constat est dur, moi qui avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir incroyable, je ne suis qu'un simple sorcier. Et un trouillard en prime. Évidemment que les Aurors auraient réagi si la menace avait été réelle, comment avais-je pu en douter.

Je m'en veux tellement d'être aussi sensible ! Pas de problème avec une armée entière de partisans, mais en face du chef je me ratatine. Pourquoi cet homme me faisait-il autant peur ? Car à l'évidence je venais de découvrir qu'il est ma plus grande peur. Les épouvantards ne mentent pas. Absorbés par mes pensées je ne me rends pas compte, que je viens d'arriver devant un nouveau environnement. Zang, qui avait continué à me suivre s'arrête derrière moi pour lire la pancarte de l'intitulé. _Leurs dents ou leurs pinces aiguisées, vous provoqueront une mort assurée_.

-"Bon. Et bien je crois que nous nous séparons ici. Je préfère assurer mes arrières avec un autre chemin." Annonce Zang avant de s'éloigner.

Je le regarde disparaître à la bifurcation au bout du couloir. Au moins, j'étais de nouveau seul, pas besoin de m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Des dents et des pinces ? Ça ne m'étonnerais pas que le garde chasse ait créé lui même le monstre derrière cette porte. Hum, le rictusempra permettait de retenir pas mal de créatures à bonne distance. Je devrai m'en sortir avec ce sort. Au pire je me verrai éliminé de l'épreuve, pour ce que j'en avais à faire.

 _ **Oh oh oh, voilà le premier champion à déclarer forfait.**_

Donc, quelqu'un venait de sortir du jeu. Bien, au moins je ne serai pas le premier. Non, je dois y arriver, sinon je suis bon pour être la risée des Serpentards. Je peux le faire, je dois le faire, je vais le faire ! Après une grande inspiration j'ouvre la porte à la volée. Sans prendre le temps d'analyser la situation, je claque la porte derrière moi.

Mais quelle erreur ! Non mais ils sont malade d'amener un machin pareil ! Devant moi je regarde bouche bée, un Dragon constitué d'une envergure spectaculaire. Je suis mort, je vais me faire déchiqueter. Autour de l'animal, je repère tout de même des sorciers prêts à intervenir en cas de problème. Cela ne me rassure pas beaucoup. La bête incontrôlable s'énerve en tirant sur la chaîne encerclant son cou.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, il faut que je passe de l'autre côté rapidement. Le maléfice de conjonctivite quoique efficace risque d'affoler encore plus le dragon. Bon, je vais profiter de son inattention pour bouger vite fait de là !

A peine je m'élance sur les rochers pour passer mon obstacle, que le Dragon retourne sa gueule vers moi. Affolé je prépare un bouclier. Le Dragon contrarié d'être dérangé, prépare son feu pour me carboniser. Alors un événement étrange se produit. La bête stoppe son attaque, pour me fixer intensément de ses yeux jaunes globuleux. Elle bascule sa tête sur le côté comme pour me sonder plus en profondeur. Le Dragon claque sa mâchoire, avide de me croquer, mais étrangement quelque chose l'en _empêche_. Mon bouclier est peut être efficace ?

 _ **Quel attitude étrange... Croyez vous qu'il a utilisé un sort de confusion extrêmement puissant ?**_

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, et profite de cette fameuse confusion pour m'administrer un enchantement de désillusion. J'avais insisté auprès de mon père pour maîtriser celui-ci, et connaissant les exigences extrême du sorcier, la qualité fut parfaite. Invisible je me jette sur les pierres pour les escalader. Concentré dans ma besogne, tous ce qui m'entourent passe inaperçu à mes yeux. En franchissant la sortie j'entends une plainte venant du dragon. Apparemment l'animal était offusqué par ma disparition.

Haletant, je reprends mon aspect normal. Je me frotte les yeux pour me réveiller, je vis un véritable cauchemars. Or ce n'est pas finit, une sorte d'alarme retenti. Le son est tellement insupportable qu'il est difficile de ne pas se boucher les oreilles. Alors des lettres s'inscrivent à ma hauteur en formant une phrase d'avertissement. _En attendant l'orage, mieux vaut éviter les parages_. Et merde ! Je croyais avoir passer la porte de sortie !

-"Qu'est ce que … nom de …" Je bafouille.

J'entends le martèlement de plusieurs pas, comme une sorte troupeau qui se rapproche de ma position. Mais c'est bien pire que ça. Des araignées géantes s'agglutinent dans mon champs de vision. Qu'est ce que disait le message déjà ? Se cacher, je détale en prenant mes jambes à mon cou. Les acromentules claquent leurs pinces avides de me mordre. Dans une crevasse, je repère un tronc d'arbre creux, je m'engouffre littéralement dedans. Pas la peine de faire le malin, l'avertissement était clair, je dois attendre l'orage. Pour vu que cet arbre tienne le choc ! Les créatures s'excitent et essaient de percer ma cachette. Je suis ballotter dans le tronc qu'elles font rouler pour m'en éjecter. Je me cramponne.

-"Nom d'un hippogriffe, il arrive quand ce putain d'orage !" Je chuchote pour moi même.

Le cliquetis de leurs pinces est insupportable, elles parlent en plus, mais c'est quoi ces monstres !

-"Faim ! Tuer !"

Je protège ma tête du mieux que je peux. Il faut juste attendre, encore quelques secondes et tout serra finit.

-"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! A l'aide !"

Le crie est sanglant, c'est celui d'une fille aucun doute là dessus. Il y a un autre champion avec moi dans cette environnement et qui, apparemment, à des pis, je dois en faire abstraction, ne pas l'écouter.

-"Je vous en supplie aidez moi !"

Cette fois ci, ce sont des pleures de détresse, un véritable appel au secours. C'est bon, quelqu'un va intervenir pour venir en aide à cette personne. Mais pourquoi elle n'utilise pas sa baguette ?

-"Pitié !"

Je ne peux pas rester planqué, comme si je n'entendais rien. Non, ne bouges pas. Mais elle a besoin d'aide. Et si personne ne s'était rendu compte de son alerte ? Règle numéro une ; ne se préoccuper que de sois même. C'est la voix d'une fille ! Je ne suis pas chevaleresque, mais ma mère ne m'avait pas éduqué ainsi.

Possédé par un stupide élan de courage, je m'extirpe de mon tronc pour aller aider la sorcière en détresse.

-"Aragna exime !" Je hurle.

Une acromentule dégringole en arrière. Très vite j'aperçois la fille, enfin la gamine. Il s'agit de la plus jeune participante, qui concoure avec l'école de États Unis. La championne s'est perchée sur un arbre, elle se retient à la force de ses bras. Donc elle ne va pas tenir longtemps. Avide de la dévorer, des araignée se regroupent en dessous d'elle en essayant d'attraper ses jambes.

Avec rapidité, je m'élance vers elle, en continuant de balancer le même sort. Je parviens à écarter le plus de créatures possible. Mais elles repartent à la charge dès qu'elles reprennent conscience. Je me positionne en dessous de la fille suspendue à une branche cassée.

-"Lâche, je te rattrape !" Je lui crie.

-"Non ! Je vais pas lâcher tu es malade !" Elle proteste apeuré.

-"N'aies pas peur je te rattrape ! Aragna exime !"

Mais qu'elle se dépêche, on a pas toute la journée.

-"D'accord, tu me rattrapes, hein !"

-"Grouille toi !" Je m'énerve.

Seulement à ce moment précis un éclair frappe l'arbre et la petite dégringole dans mes bras. Ayant sur estimé ma force, je m'écrase sous le pois du corps. J'en ai le souffle coupé, et je m'étonne de voir la gamine me tirer sur le bras pour que je me relève. Elle est recouverte de suie noir. Cramponné l'un à l'autre, on ne cherche même pas une nouvelle cachette, nous courons aussi vite que nous pouvons vers l'ouverture de sortie.

Comme l'orage avait débuté, les bestioles sanguinaires ne nous attaquaient pas avec acharnement. Malgré mon état complètement sonné, j'arrive à les maintenir à distance de nous. Arrivé à l'ouverture en hauteur je m'élance et utilise la force de mes bras pour me hisser à l'intérieur du trou. Derechef je tends ma main à la championne pour lui apporter mon aide. Elle est bien trop petite pour se soulever à cette hauteur. Lorsque je vois une araignée s'approcher dans son dos, je relâche une main, pour m'écrier.

-"Rictusempra !"

L'animal disparaît et je renforce ma poignée pour hisser mon fardeau. Suspendu à la merci des créatures, la fille terrorisé se cramponne à mon cou en m'étranglant.

-"Tu m'étouffes." Je proteste d'une voix faible avant de la soulever à l'intérieur.

Tout d'un coup un mécanisme s'enclenche, et nous découvrons avec horreur, que les parois de l'issu dans laquelle nous nous trouvons commencent à se refermer sur nous.

-"Grouille, grouille, grouille ! Avance, avance ! Vite vite vite !"

Paniqué, je progresse à quatre pattes en poussant la jeune fille devant moi sans le respect qu'on doit d'ordinaire à la gente féminine. Car si elle ne se bouge pas plus vite on va se faire écrabouiller. Les murs se rapprochent dangereusement de nous. Je ne sais même pas comment arrêter ce supplice ! Alors une lueur d'espoir surgit, au sens propre du terme. Une lumière nous indique la fin imminente de notre calvaire. Nous progressons, a plat ventre, sur la fin du tunnel, nous n'avons même plus assez de place pour progresser normalement, on se dandine pour s'éjecter vers l'ouverture.

Avec délibération je m'autorise à m'allonger sur le sol exténué. Ce sont des malades, et dire que c'était seulement la première épreuve...

-"Au faite je m'appelle Aria." Souffle ma voisine.

La dénommée Aria aborde une attitude similaire à la mienne, adossé contre un mur elle reprend sa respiration.

-"Coba."

J'essaie de soulever mes jambes pour me relever, mais il y a un _problème_. Je ne les sens plus. Paniqué je recommence mon test, aucun changement. Je me redresse, non je ne peux pas. La sensation d'engourdissement s'étend, elle remonte dangereusement. Alors je comprends, bientôt je serai tout simplement incapable de bouger, ni de parler.

-"Merci." S'exclame Aria en me tendant la main.

J'économise mon dernier effort pour lui expliquer la situation.

-"Me... suis fait piquer."

La sensation est horrible. J'entends tout, je vois tout, mais je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ressemblant à un pantin, j'aperçois Aria qui inspecte mon corps. Au moins elle avait compris, qu'une acromentule avait finit par m'avoir. L'effet n'est pas immédiat, ce qui explique mon état actuel. Cette méthode permet de paralyser leur victime pour mieux les dévorer plus tard. Secrètement je suis soulagé d'être loin de ces araignées.

-"Je l'ai trouvé !" Annonce la sorcière.

Elle me montre le dard qu'elle venait apparemment de sortir de ma jambe.

-"Mais je ne connais pas l'anti-sort."

Évidemment, il n'y en à pas ! Seul une potion peut contrer les effets. C'est une gamine de 12 ans ! De tous les candidats, il avait fallu que je tombe avec celle là. Pour la première fois je regrette de ne pas pouvoir parler. Tout ça à cause d'une petite idiote. Si seulement je n'étais pas parti l'aider. Bon, j'espère au moins qu'elle aura la décence d'envoyer un signal pour que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, à l'évidence je ne peux pas le faire moi même.

-"T'inquiètes pas, je vais pas te laisser ici." Elle s'empresse d'ajouter.

Encore heureux ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle attendait pour envoyer le signal !

-"On est presque arrivé, ça serait idiot." Aria se parle à elle même.

Avec horreur, je constate qu'elle attrape mon bras et commence à me traîner sur le gravier. Je veux protester ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ! Elle ne va pas me traîner ainsi durant tout le reste du chemin. Je ne serai pas étonné que mon bras soit déboîté à force de tirer dessus !

Quelle situation humiliante, comment j'avais pu tomber si bas. Je ne veux pas franchir les arches en tant que serpillière ! Merlin faite qu'elle s'arrête. C'est insensé, cette gamine doit peser 35 kilos tout au plus, elle va finir par s'épuiser. Aria déterminée ne lâche pas l'affaire, elle a décidé de m'emmener avec elle, point final. Elle s'autorise des petites pauses pour reprendre des forces, puis repart aussitôt.

J'aurai préféré terminé _bouffer_ par les araignées. S'en est finit pour moi. Ma réputation est définitivement achevée.

-"Aria ?"

Un garçon battis comme un roc, s'avance à notre rencontre. Génial, un peu plus de publicité pour moi.

-"Gale !" S'extasie la jeune sorcière.

Elle se jette dans les bras du garçon, ils s'enlacent un moment avant de se séparer. C'est pathétique, la gamine commence à pleurer. Si je pouvais bouger je servirai une grimace de dégoût face à ce tableau.

-"Tu vas bien ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec _ça_?"

Ça ? Je suis un être humain espèce de face de troll !

-"Un de Poudlard. Il m'a sauvé la vie." Affirme Aria.

Bon, il ne faut peut être pas exagérer, sa vie n'était pas vraiment menacé. Mais peut être qu'au moins ce plouc me montrera un peu plus de respect.

-"Qu'est que tu attends pour envoyer le signal ?" Demande Gale incrédule.

Merci, enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent.

-"Non ! Je l'emporte avec moi. Je serai éliminée sans lui."

Dégoutté je constate que la petite recommence à me traîner sur le sol. Mais c'est pas vrai !

-"Bon très bien ! Avance ! Allez nous sommes bientôt arrivés."

Finalement je n'allais pas terminé l'épreuve en tant que serpillière, non mais en tant que sac à patates. Le grand gaillard me porte désormais sur son épaule et nous évoluons à plus grande vitesse. C'est horrible, lorsque nous franchissons l'arène, la foule hurle. Mes tympans vont explosés.

 _ **Ah ! Mais voilà deux nouveaux champions qui font leur arri... NON pas deux mais trois ! Qui est ce ? Je crois reconnaître les couleurs de Serpentard. Mais oui notre champion de Poudlard arrive lui aussi. Il n'a pas l'air en forme...**_

Un cauchemars. Je vais très bien, juste une petite piqûre d'une araignée géante …

 _ **Oh, oh mais non, nous avons perdu les images. Ce sont les frères et sœurs Crawford, et apparemment M. Jedusor qui aurait côtoyer une acromentule d'un peu trop près. Malheureusement les magicoscopes ont été confondu comme insectes par les créatures, elles ont en fait qu'une bouchée...**_

C'est vrai, j'en avais presque oublié que ces machins ne nous suivaient plus. Tiens, ces deux là sont de la même famille, je dois vraiment m'informer sur mes concurrents.

-"Je le pose où ?" Demande Gale en tapotant mon dos.

Dégage tes sale pattes, je suis pas ton animal de compagnie ! Nous venons de franchir la ligne d'arrivée, et du personnel s'active pour prendre en charge les blessés. Je n'étais pas le premier à arriver en mauvais état.

-"Il y a un chapiteau dédié à cet effet. Mrs Pomfresh va le prendre en charge." Explique Croupton.

-"Hum, excusez moi Monsieur, il s'agit du _petit_ Jedusor ?" Interroge une voix familière.

Non ! Pas elle. Cette vielle pie de Rita Skeeter. Je suis bon pour être lunché en place public.

-"C'est exact." Confirme Croupton.

-"A l'évidence le talent n'est pas héréditaire …" Susurre la sorcière de sa voix traînante.

Cette vérité me fait l'effet d'un véritable coup de poignard dans le cœur. Pour la première fois je suis heureux d'être paralysé. De cette manière la journaliste ne se rend pas compte de la déception qui m'envahit.

-"A l'évidence vous avez encore perdu une occasion de vous taire Skeeter." Crache ma mère.

-"Oh, Miss Jedusor, quel plaisir de vous rencontrez, _enfin_."

-"Mon mari vous à ordonnait de vous tenir à l'écart de nous." Menace Glass.

-"Non, voyons juste de ne pas aborder _le sujet_ qui fâche. Je vais profitée de votre présence pour recueillir des informations inédites. Alors, comment avez-vous réagi à la perte de tous vos biens, une vrai tragédie cet incendie _accidentel_..."


	43. Chapitre 43 : Architecture

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai publiée des petites anecdotes sur la famille Jedusor le nom de la fanfiction est**_ _ **Memories**_ _ **. D'ailleurs un immense merci aux personnes qui sont déjà venu y faire un tour. J'ai été ravie de vous retrouver. Bien entendu je continue Une vie si différente, si vous êtes toujours partant ? En attendant bonne lecture.**_

Ma mère trop choquée ne répond pas à la journaliste. Cette sale vipère fourrait toujours son nez dans les affaires des autres. Officiellement nous avions subi un incendie ; pas une attaque orchestré par Grindelwald. En effet le ministère taisait tout ce qui se rapportait au mage noir, pour ne pas paniquer la population d'une quelconque menace. Après l'accident, mon père en avait rapidement déduit qu'il y avait des taupes au sein même du ministère. Car son horaire de retour via le réseau de cheminée n'avait pas été annulée convenablement. C'est ainsi que les hommes du mage avaient pu rentrer dans notre maison sans aucuns obstacles. Ils avaient donc été informé des changements d'horaires de mon père...

-"Je vais vous donnez exactement 10 secondes pour _dégager_ d'ici. Après ça, je vous traîne moi même par les cheveux hors de cette arène."

La voix est calme, posée mais extrêmement cinglante. Mon père plus menaçant que jamais s'interpose entre nous et Skeeter.

-"Je crains que vous n'ayez pas _encore_ ce pouvoir. Voyez-vous je suis la reporter de ce tournoi, donc je..."

-"Vous venez de perdre 5 secondes. Je vous en prie, continuez... Donnez moi le plaisir d'exécuter mon avertissement." Coupe le Directeur des Aurors.

Rita Skeeter décide de battre en retraite, mais son air de victoire en dit long sur ses intentions. La tête haute elle s'éloigne. Pendant ce temps ma mère décide de soulager Gale de sa charge, à savoir _moi_. Mauvaise idée car ma masse corporelle est bien plus importante que les petits muscles de la femme. Voyant ses difficultés, en parfait gentleman Gale rattrape ma mère qui manque de s'étaler sous mon pois. Évidemment ce rapprochement, bien que innocent ne passe pas inaperçu.

-"Qu'est ce que tu _fais_." Siffle dangereusement mon père à Gale.

Le pauvre garçon retient péniblement la blonde par la taille. Les yeux rouge de l'homme sont sans équivoque ; retire immédiatement tes mains avant que je te les arrache.

-"Pardonnez moi, Monsieur, j'essaie juste …"

-"Tom ! Aide moi à porter Coba." Intervient Glass en me soutenant.

Sans quitter le jeune homme du regard, il me soulève sans aucun effort apparent. J'entends le champion déglutir, j'imagine très bien le niveau de son trouillomètre face au regard impitoyable de mon géniteur. Pour parer au malaise, me mère dirige son mari avec autorité vers le campement de secoure.

Pendant qu'on m'administre une potion par voie intraveineuse, pour accélérer l'effet, j'assiste à la scène de mes parents. Depuis l'épisode des mains baladeuses de Gale, mon père ne quitte pas ma mère d'une semelle. Glass appréciait secrètement ces élans de jalousies, une confirmation que son conjoint l'aimait. A défaut d'obtenir des mots tendres, elle recevait beaucoup d'intention de mon père quand celui-ci se sentait menacer par une concurrence. C'était idiot bien évidemment, ma mère n'avait de yeux que pour une seule personne, et c'était réciproque.

-"Est-ce que c'est normal, que ça prenne autant de temps ?" Demande Glass inquiète en me regardant.

Je ne peux toujours pas parler, ni bouger. Allongé sur un lit ma mère me dévisage avec anxiété.

-"Oui. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à se faire piquer." Se moque ouvertement mon père.

-"Tom, ça suffit." S'offusque Glass.

-"Oupss, c'est vrai qu'il peut encore m'entendre." Il répond avec un sourire narquois.

Ma mère lève les yeux au ciel. Je peste intérieurement, il allait voir quand je retrouverai l'usage de mon corps. Toujours moqueur il s'approche de moi. Du bout des doigts il soulève une de mes manches pour laisser lourdement retomber mon bras.

-"Quoique, je devrai demander à ce cher Rubeus de me prêter une Acromentule. Il est beaucoup moins chiant dans cet état..."

Salopard. Moi chiant ? Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer tu vas voir si je suis chiant ! Et pourquoi il appelait le garde chasse par son prénom ? J'ignorais qu'ils se connaissaient. En même temps Hagrid ne m'aimait pas du tout, sûrement en rapport avec mon père...

-"Mais c'est pas possible, tu arrêtes de l'embêter ! C'est pas vrai à la fin, tu es pénible Tom. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux gosses." Rouspète Glass en éloignant la main de Tom.

-"Cool, une petite sœur en route ?" Je nargue mon père d'une voix rauque.

-"Fais ton malin, je t'imagine déjà piquer une crise de jalousie." Me rétorque ma mère.

Heureuse que je reprenne peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps, ma mère m'embrasse sur la joue les yeux brillants. C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle je ne supporterai pas un nouveau venu dans ma famille. Ma place de fils unique me convenait parfaitement. Quand à mon père il pose une main sur ma bouche en m'intimidant entres ses dents.

-"Ne lui donne pas de mauvaise idée, ou je t'étrangle avec ta perfusion."

Je parviens à rigoler en toussant, moi aussi je savais comment lui faire peur. En ignorant son mari, Glass lisse mes cheveux. Elle ne relève pas ces remarques, elle savait depuis longtemps que je serai son seul enfant.

-"Tu vas bien mon poussin ?"

-"Génial. Je pète la forme." Je grogne.

De nouveau je tousse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de centaures. C'est particulièrement désagréable.

-"Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau." Murmure la femme.

Pendant que je l'observe s'éloigner, ma honte refait surface alors je demande à mon père.

-"Tu as vu je suppose..."

Il y a un moment de silence, je sais que de nombreuses choses peuvent m'être reprochées. Mais la plus grosse est pathétique.

-"Tu parles de l'épouvantard ?" Il devine.

-"Oui." Je souffle.

Il renifle, prend son temps pour choisir ses mots. Puis finalement il soupire.

-"C'est une bonne chose d'avoir peur, ça prouve au moins qu'on a encore quelque chose à perdre." Il conclut.

Tom Jedusor étant lui même, ne peut s'empêcher de finir cet échange en me provoquant. Il décoiffe mes cheveux, alors que je déteste ça !

-"Arrête !" Je râle.

-"Sinon quoi ? Tu ne peux pas bouger." Il me chicane victorieux.

/(I)\

Si mon attitude durant la première épreuve m'avait exaspéré, je ne fus pas au bout de mes surprises en découvrant l'article rédigé par Rita Skeeter. Cette vieille peau, avait insinuée que j'étais un enfant adopté, car selon elle il n'y avait pas d'autre explication face à ma médiocrité. Tout ça bien déguisé entres les lignes. En effet elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de mes parents pour écrire un article sur moi. Bien que me dénigrer ainsi, en contradiction exposait les excellentes compétences de mon géniteur, ce dernier ne prit pas compte du compliment caché derrière les mots. D'après ma mère, l'homme considérait que m'insulter revenait à l'insulter lui même. Résultat, mon père hors de lui, avait intenté un procès pour dénouer la journaliste de ses fonctions. Ce qui était bien inutile le mal était fait. Heureusement pour moi, certains qualifiaient mon acte de sauvetage comme un sacrifice tout à fait honorable, et confirmaient que la sorcière était un charlatan.

Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été attaqué par Skeeter. Potter avait été présenté comme un petit garçon de 11 ans. Bref une véritable insulte, pour le jeune homme à l'aspect tout de même juvénile. Sans surprise Durmstrang avait su se démarquer dans l'épreuve en se positionnant à la première place grâce au cumule des points. Mais Poudlard se démarquait, Diggory avait réussi à arriver en deuxième position. Donc notre école se retrouvait en troisième place derrière Beauxbâtons. Étonnamment je n'étais pas trop mal classé, treizième sur vingt cinq. Mon sort de désillusion m'avait rapporté de nombreux points, face à un jury conquit, ma paralysie ne me pénalisa pas d'avantage. Donc mis à part mon humiliation, la _plupart_ de ma maison continuait à m'encourager pour la suite.

En plein déjeuner, tout le monde discute vivement à propos de sujets divers. Ma tension est redescendue, j'ai désormais 2 mois de répit avant d'affronter une nouvelle épreuve. Autant se changer les idées et en profiter pour me détendre.

-"Tu sais, il y a un bal au mois de février." Annonce Nott.

Du coin de l'œil j'observe Darwin Nott en pleine action. Il discute discrètement avec Isida, son approche est risible. Son attaque avorté me restait encore au travers de la gorge. Mais je comprends désormais son animosité envers ma personne. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Mucilber comme je l'avais cru en premier abord. Quel crétin.

-"Hum." Répond Isida en se resservant un peu plus de purée.

La jeune fille ignore royalement le garçon. Mais ce dernier décide de devenir plus explicite.

-"Voudrais-tu m'accompagner au Bal ?" Il demande avec un sourire écœurant.

La sorcière comprend alors la situation. Elle écarquille les yeux avant de répondre évasivement.

-"Non."

-"Pourquoi ?" S'empresse d'ajouter le garçon contrarié.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour expliquer un probable mensonge, mais Nott la devance.

-"Tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un ?!" Il s'énerve.

-"Tu fais bien de me le rappeler !" Réplique Isida en claquant des doigts.

Quand je m'aperçois qu'elle se retourne dans ma direction, je m'empresse de détourner le regard. Si elle me voyait l'espionner j'allais avoir une enquiquineuse sur le dos.

-"Jedusor ! Tu viens au bal avec moi."

Je la regarde incrédule. Ce n'était pas une question, au contraire ça ressemblait plutôt à un ordre. Ce n'est pas le rôle du garçon d'inviter la fille ? J'accroche alors un sourire moqueur à mes lèvres.

-"Depuis quand ?" Je réplique amusé.

-"Tu ne vas pas y aller avec cet _avorton_!" S'oppose Darwin.

Cette comparaison m'offusque énormément. Mais pour tromper le garçon j'aborde une attitude de nonchalance. Il vient de m'apporter une raison de plus pour accepter la proposition d'Isida. La rivalité masculine me dérange, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'ennuyer ce rigolo. Et puis cette fille est loin d'être insignifiante à mes yeux.

-"Et bien si, j'y vais avec lui." Insiste la brune.

-"Lâche l'affaire Nott, elle est _avec_ moi." Je rétorque avec confiance.

Ravie d'avoir échappé à la proposition de Nott, la jeune fille s'éclipse de notre table. Avant de partir elle me mime les syllabes ; je te revaudrais ça. J'y compte bien. Je me délecte de la situation. Nott est véritablement en rogne. Pour couronner le tout, le Serpentard part au quart de tour face à mon insinuation.

-"Même pas dans tes rêves, Jedusor." Il déclare dangereusement à voix basse.

Hum, c'est un challenge ?

-"Tu veux parier ?" Je souris en buvant une gorgée de mon verre.

-"Pas la peine, avec ta _petite nature_ tu vas finir par t'évanouir avant d'atteindre ton objectif. _Encore_." Il me provoque.

Je sais pertinemment qu'il fait allusion à la première épreuve. Beaucoup aimaient me provoquer en insinuant que je m'étais évanoui. Il est temps de calmer les ardeurs de cet imbécile !

-"Tu sais, c'est un grand défaut que de se croire plus que l'on n'est. Moi je sais exactement ce que tu es. Tu as beau te pavaner en accrochant une étiquette à chaque personne autours de toi, tu oublis un grand détail. Ton ego surdimensionné n'est qu'une illusion pittoresque. Car les gars comme toi sont insignifiants dans une société telle que la nôtre. Continues de tourner les gens en bourrique pour les amener à ton opinion si ça te chante. Mais il y aura toujours plus intelligent que toi. Un petit conseil, ne te frotte plus jamais à moi car j'aurai _toujours_ un coup d'avance. Ta couardise te fait sentir plus important que tu ne l'aies. Car la vérité Nott, c'est que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un _minable_."

Libéré d'un pois je le toise d'un regard assassin. Ces petites joutes verbales avaient beau m'amuser il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. A savoir, ne jamais me ridiculiser en public. Si mon avertissement n'était pas clair, je me ferai une joie d'illustrer mes paroles. Serein je joue avec ma baguette magique entre mes doigts.

-"Il ne s'est pas évanouit, il s'est fait piquer par une acromentule abruti !" Tonne mon ami Jack.

J'appréciais sincèrement que Jack prenne ma défense. Même si j'estimais que je n'avais pas besoin de me justifier.

-"Lui au moins il participe. La Coupe l'a choisi." Le snobe le petit Bran Lestrange.

Face à la défense de mon petit "fan club", le garçon préfère abandonner la partie. Avant de partir il me lance.

-"Je n'ai pas peur de toi, minus."

Tu devrais, ceci n'est même pas un aperçu de mes capacités. Avec du travail et une forte persuasion, j'étais capable de retourner tous les serpentards contre lui. En espérant ne pas devoir me fatiguer pour en arriver là. Ce _parasite_ me tapait sur les nerfs, si mes faits et gestes n'étaient pas surveillés je lui aurais rabattu le clapé depuis longtemps. Oui, j'ai fini pas comprendre que le Directeur me gardait à l'œil, or dernièrement mon comportement laissait à désirer. Je préférai ne pas tenter le diable, au risque d'être dénoncé. Mon père avait été très clair la dernière fois, si je dépasse les bornes encore une fois, il me priverait de Poudlard. Cette solution n'est pas envisageable, cette école est ma seconde maison, celle de Serpentard, je mérite ma place bien plus qu'un autre à ce titre.

-"Tu viens au Prés au Lard ?" M'interroge Bruce.

-"Non. J'ai du travail."

-"Mais on est samedi !" Proteste Jack Anderson pendant que je m'éloigne.

Pour me décontracter, j'ai besoin de m'isoler dans mon endroit favori. En cette journée de sortie, la bibliothèque n'est pas fréquentée à grande échelle. Il était temps de revenir sur un sujet que j'avais écarté de mes plans depuis un moment. A savoir qui était ce Myrddin. Je ne sais pas, par où commencer. Hier, j'ai réussi à convaincre le professeur Slughorn de me rédiger une autorisation pour la réserve. Alors autant utiliser le pass à bonne escient et faire une pierre de coup. Mon personnage de parfait petit élève en place, je m'approche de Mrs Pince.

-"Bonjour Mrs Pince. Avez-vous passez de bonnes fêtes ?"

-"Oh, Coba ça faisait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Mes vacances étaient parfaites, je t'en remercie. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

-"Et bien, pour ma culture le professeur Slughorn m'a autorisé à emprunter un livre." J'explique en tendant le morceau de parchemin.

Mrs Pince lit l'intitulé du manuscrit.

-"C'est un livre de la réserve. J'imagine que tu souhaites l'emprunter aujourd'hui ?"

-"C'est exact madame."

-"J'ai reçu des nouvelles directives, aucuns de livres de la réserve ne doivent quitter cette bibliothèque, alors je peux seulement t'autoriser à le feuilleter sur place."

Des nouvelles directives ! Depuis quand ? J'ai ma petite idée.

-"Très bien." Je me force à sourire.

En vrai cette nouvelle règle m'exaspère.

-"Je te fais confiance, tu peux aller te servir mais n'oublies pas de refermer la porte derrière toi."

-"Vous pouvez compter sur moi."

Contrarié, je pénètre dans le carré isolé de la réserve. Cet endroit est toujours sombre, et on entend des murmures incessants provenant de certains des ouvrages. Je repère rapidement _Antidotes et Poisons mortelle_. Je mets l'ouvrage de côté, et profite de mon accès exclusif pour parcourir les étagères. Par où commencer, peut être avec _Les mages d'une autre époque_. Après tout, je ne savais pas si le dénommé Myrddin était un sorcier fréquentable.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le livre. Au même moment, je renverse d'autres livres sur l'étagère. Un volume s'écrase au sol en s'ouvrant sur la page de garde. En râlant je me baisse pour le ramasser. Seulement un nom inscrit sur l'étiquette d'emprunt attire mon regard. Je reconnais cette écriture fine et appliquée.

 _T.E Jedusor – 12/03/75_

Donc, mon père avait réservé cette ouvrage. D'après la date, au même âge que moi. C'est étrange jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais croisé son nom, et pourtant j'en ai lu des bouquins. Intrigué je prends connaissance du tire ; _Infrastructure de Poudlard au cours des siècles_. Des plans du château ? Qu'est ce que mon père fichait avec un livre pareil. A ma connaissance il n'avait jamais été passionné par l'architecture...

Ma curiosité prend le dessus, et je décide d'embarquer l'ouvrage avec moi, bien décidé à trouver la particularité des Infrastructures du château. Je trouve une table, et m'y installe. Je suis tellement absorbé que je tourne les pages à toutes vitesses. Il y a toutes sortes de plans représentés à échelle réduite. Il y a des pièces représentées que je n'ai jamais visité. Des fois, des zones flous sont dessinées, et je comprends que certaines d'entre elles représentent des passages secrets. Absolument tous les étages du château sont répertoriés. Toutes cette architecture est fascinante. Mais c'est seulement lorsque j'arrive au chapitre canalisations que je doute de l'intérêt premier de ce livre. Dans un texte expliquant les changements au cours des années, le 18 éme siècle est entouré. C'est un ajout, quelqu'un avait délibérément entouré cette date. Mon père peut-être ? Pourquoi ?

-"As-tu déjà été sensibilisé sur la condition de vie des elfes de maison ? Leur nombre est considérable, les sorciers les utilisent comme des esclaves. Il est inadmissible que nous continuons à fermer les yeux sur leur condition. Ces être on le droit à un salaire, et une liberté. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Hébété je dévisage Hermione Granger installé en face de moi. Elle secoue une boite, et me présente un badge où il est écrit _sale_.

-"Je te demande pardon ?" Je rétorque dégoutté.

-"Laisse tombé Hermione, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée."

Alors je remarque la présence de Grace Potter près de Granger. Non, mais pour qui elle se prenait, elle ne manquais pas de culot de se représenter devant moi. D'ailleurs la jeune fille évite parfaitement le regard glacial que je lui lance.

-"Tu dois être concerné par la condition d'esclave des elfes de maison !" S'exclame Hermione.

-"Je ne dois rien du tout. Fiche le camp avec tes âneries." Je tranche cinglant.

-"Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'ils ont le droit à la même vie que nous !" Elle continue en m'ignorant.

-"Ce que je me rends compte c'est que tu commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Alors va t'en avant que je devienne impoli."

Non mais elle ne voyait pas que je suis occupé avec mon livre. Qui se préoccupe des elfes de maison ? Absolument personne.

-"Bien achètes donc un Badge et je te laisse tranquille." Répond la jeune fille déterminé.

-"C'est une blague ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais acheter un badge où il y a écrit sale !" Je m'énerve.

-"Ce n'est pas sale ! C'est S.A.L.E ; société d'aide à la libération des elfes de maisons."

-"Tu es complètement taré. Pense plutôt à entreprendre la S.A.L.S, société d'aide à la libération des sangs de bourbe. Tu aura certainement plus d'adeptes." Je siffle.

Révulsé par mes propos, Granger ouvre la bouche outrée. Grace quand à elle se met en colère.

-"Tu es vraiment immonde ! Tu vaux vraiment pas mieux que les autres Serpentards, tu es aussi fourbe et méchant qu'eux !" Gronde Grace Potter.

-"Je suis pas là pour être gentil, et surtout pas avec une petite idiote dans ton genre. Ne prends pas ton air d'épeurée, tu es pathétique. Avant de faire la morale aux autres, contente toi plutôt de te remettre en question, espèce de _manipulatrice_ écervelé." Je lui crache.

Ma rancœur accumulée me rend exécrable, et je ne mâche pas mes mots. Intérieurement j'avais été blessé par sa baffe, elle m'avait embobiné pour mieux m'humilier en m'éjectant comme une vulgaire chaussette. Grace s'enfuit de la bibliothèque en pleur. On ne me parlait pas sur ce ton, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Si elle avait été intelligente elle aurait suivit mes conseils, et ne se serait plus jamais approché de moi.

-"Tu es vraiment un crétin ! Si tu voyais au-dessus de ton nez tu te serai rendu compte que son intérêt pour toi, n'avait rien à voir avec de la manipulation. C'est vrai que de ce point de vue, elle est trop bête d'être tombé amoureuse d'un _pauvre type_ comme toi. " Me sermonne Granger.

-"Dégage, tu pollues mon espace." Je siffle avec un geste de main sans la regarder.

Heureusement qu'elle a suivi ma dernière demande sinon je lui lançais un maléfice. Je suis hors de moi, j'étais venu pour me décontracter, et voilà qu'elles venaient m'énerver. Grace amoureuse de moi, psss. Des conneries, elle avait été séduite par l'image parfaite que je renvoyais. J'avais été embobiner par sa curiosité, mais en réalité elle ne cherchait qu'à me nuire. Je ne l'aime pas, je la déteste. Cette image me dégoutte, pas besoin de m'étendre sur le sujet cette peste est insignifiante. Rageusement je reprends mon livre.

Je tourne en rond, et ne trouve pas d'indices entre les lignes. Alors je reviens en première page, où figure le nom de mon père. Je remonte la liste du regard, un élève s'était inscrit sous le patronyme _les maraudeurs_. Étrange comme nom. Mais un nouveau nom de famille me saute au yeux.

 _Corvinus Gaunt – 14/09/1785_

Merlin, évidemment comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt. Quel est le lien entre les Gaunt et mon père ? Nous sommes de la même famille, donc les descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Et pourquoi ces descendants souhaiteraient-ils prendre connaissances des architectures de Poudlard ? Pour trouver la fameuse chambre des secrets ! J'en étais certain. Un autre indice, le siècle de Corvinus Gaunt avait été entouré, donc ce siècle avait une signification particulière.

En retournant au chapitre concerné, je trouve la réponse. A cette époque le château avait évolué en modernité. Des canalisations furent installées. Et si à cette époque l'entrée de cette chambre avait été menacé, cela expliquait pourquoi Corvinus avait du prendre connaissance des travaux. Pour préserver la quête du noble Salazar. Et donc l'homme s'était sûrement assuré que les descendants de Salazar puissent continuer à accéder à leur héritage. Ce qui veut dire que l'entrée est située dans le périmètre où les travaux avaient eu lieu au 18 siècle. Oui j'en étais sûre, et mon père l'avait compris lui aussi ! Avait-il déjà ouvert cette chambre ? On disait qu'un monstre y résidait...

Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de résoudre un mystère. Avec la bague de Serpentard mon père m'avait écarté de l'affaire avec acharnement. Mais cette fois ci je ne commettrai pas la même erreur, cette découverte serait la mienne, je n'en parlerai à personne. Je me sentais légitime de recevoir cet héritage, le sang de Salazar coulait dans mes veines, je trouverai cette chambre. Il me faut ce livre. Après m'être assuré que personne ne me regarde, j'échange les couvertures avec un livre banale. Ainsi je peux emporter _Les infrastructures de Poudlard au cours des siècles_ sans aucun soupçon.

Tout excité par ma trouvaille, je presse le pas dans les couloirs pour rejoindre mon dortoir où je serai plus tranquille. Seulement arrivé dans le hall je reconnais une silhouette familière en train de parler avec un gargouille.

-"Isida ?" Je l'interpelle curieux.

Elle se retourne toute euphorique vers moi, et un relent d'alcool atteint mon nez. Bien, elle était certainement ivre, voilà qui explique son dialogue avec une statue.

-"Jedusor ! Comment vas-tu ?" Elle rigole en se jetant sur moi.

Amusé je constate qu'elle enlace ses bras autour de ma taille, le menton posé sur mon torse.

-"Tu es complètement soul." J'affirme en roulant des yeux.

-"Ouaiiii. C'est mon anniversaire, je suis majeur. 17 ans !" Elle me montre avec ses doigts.

J'éclate de rire quand je m'aperçois qu'elle à des difficultés à compter ses doigts. Non contrarié la jeune fille attrape mon visage entre ses mains.

-"Jamais remarqué. Tes yeux sont magnifiques."

-"Ok, ok on se clame." Je me presse de la tenir à l'écart.

Isida s'était rapprochée dangereusement de mes lèvres. Ça ne serait pas fair-play dans son état. Et puis, quelle utilité si elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

-"Pour mon anniversaire !" Elle insiste avec une moue boudeuse.

-"Non." Je proteste hilare.

-"OK ! Hey tu veux voir, je sais transp.. transplaner maintenant !"

Oh que oui, l'occasion est trop bonne. On ne peux pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. A l'évidence Isida l'avait _temporairement_ oublié.

-"Évidemment que je veux voir." Je susurre mielleusement.

Sans hésitation, la sorcière effectue une pirouette et s'étale au sol. Mort de rire, je me presse de la redresser sur ses pieds. C'est bon, je veux bien rigoler mais pas que les autres l'aperçoivent dans cet état. Isida rit de bon cœur de sa stupidité cramponné à mes épaules. Où étaient ses amis ? Ce n'est pas très sympa de leur part de laisser leur camarade livrée à elle même.

Je prends sur moi, et décide de l'emmener dans notre salle commune, où elle pourra décuver sans regards indiscrets. La soulevant à moitié je traverse les couloirs sombres du cachot. Alors la porte de la salle de potion s'ouvre. Je grogne intérieurement, j'aurais préféré que les professeurs reste en dehors de cette histoire. Mais nous avons de la chance, je reconnais le gros Slughorn.

-"Coba mon garçon, que faites vous ici ?"

-"J'aide une amie... indisposé, professeur."

Le maître des potions nous dévisage tours à tours intrigué. Je suis mal à l'aise, mais il y a pire. Car soudain Isida commence à embrasser mon cou, en glissant ses mains glacées sous ma chemise. En alerte je me presse de l'éloigner à une distance respectable. Ce rapprochant involontaire venait de déclencher des frissons dans tout mon corps. Isida dort presque debout, la situation est très gênante pour moi, cette fille m'avait presque déshabillé devant mon professeur !

-"Oh ! Je vois. Hum hum. Et bien je compte sur vous pour aidez votre … euh camarade." Ajoute le professeur avec un clin d'œil.

Cette fois-ci Isida s'endort complètement. Je la soulève en passant un bras sous ses jambes, au point ou j'en suis. Slughorn s'imaginait déjà plusieurs scénario j'en suis certain. C'est dingue, même inconsciente cette fille arrive à me déstabiliser ! Avec un sourire timide je passe devant mon professeur.

-"Merci professeur."

Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle commune, je réfléchis. Dois-je déposer la fille sur un des sofas ? Mais une idée illumine mes pupilles. L'occasion est trop bonne, elle doit répondre de ces actes d'humiliations répétés. Face à ma détermination, le tableau de Merlin me dévisage avec soupçon. Je l'ignore royalement. A cette heure, les élèves ne sont pas encore rentrés du Prés au Lard, donc pas beaucoup de personnes dans les parages. Dommage, cela aurait un peu pimenté mon stratagème.

Je monte dans mon dortoir, pour y déposer la jeune fille sur mon lit. Je l'observe avec intérêt. Pour une fois je peux m'appliquer à étudier tous ses traits en toute discrétion. Ma première constatation est que cette fille est très belle. Même ses petites fossettes se fondent parfaitement dans son visage. Ces boucles dans ses cheveux soyeux, son teint bronzé, tout est parfait. C'est indéniable, physiquement Isida me plaît énormément. Après un moment d'hésitation je redescends. Inutile d'être dans les parages quand elle se réveillera. Mais j'attends sa réaction avec l'impatience d'un gamin. Je la voyais déjà m'insulter de tous les noms. Se réveiller dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre ne devait pas être agréable...

Paresseusement allongé sur un canapé je débute mon apprentissage des plans de l'école. Je me concentre sur les plans des canalisations en tentant de comprendre pourquoi ils sont si importants. Je préfère apprendre ces structures par cœur avant d'aller sur les lieux. Le but est de rester le plus discret possible. Ce livre est une véritable mine de savoir. L'architecture magique est incroyablement riche, j'y découvre même des incantations permettant de bâtir certains édifices. Si je ne savais pas que ce livre me révélerait l'emplacement de la chambre des secrets, je me serai interroger sur la raison de sa présence dans la réserve. Car à l'évidence il n'y avait aucun danger avec ce manuscrit.

-"Coba !" S'affole Jack en se dirigeant vers moi.

Absorbé par l'ouvrage, je n'avais pas remarqué que mes camarades étaient rentrés. Je hausse les sourcils étonné de sa réaction. Le jeune homme s'approche de moi avec une attitude de confident.

-"Qu'est ce qui te prends ?" J'interviens méfiant.

Il fronce les yeux, pour déterminer si je suis sérieux. Puis s'exclame.

-"Il y a une fille dans notre dortoir. Plus précisément dans ton lit."

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Toujours à s'imaginer des conneries.

-"Oui, une fille qui dort." J'explique pour mettre les choses au clair.

-"Oh." Il fait déçu en reniflant.

-"Tu es idiot mon pauvre." Je me moque.

-"Ouais enfin perso je prête pas mon lit à tout le monde. Une fille …" Il rêve les yeux dans les vagues.

Soudain un peu inquiet pour Isida, je me vois obligé d'ajouter.

-"Pas touche à la fille Jack." Je le menace.

-"Ok compris."

Pour accompagné sa capitulation il lève les mains en signe de paix.

-"Je croyais que tu étais avec … comment elle s'appelle déjà ?" Je lui demande outré par son comportement.

-"Laquelle, Sonia ? Parce que si tu parles de Charlène, c'est finit depuis longtemps." Il complète.

D'accord... Bon pour Jack ils s'agissait simplement de petites amourettes. Rien de jamais sérieux, mais ce comportement me choquait légèrement même si je n'en laissais rien paraître. Bon il était jeune, et tout ça n'allait jamais plus loin que ce que nous autorisait notre âge, mais quand même. J'en avait discuté une fois avec Bruce. Je fus heureux de constater que Lestrange partageait mon point de vue, on ne fréquente pas une fille différente tous les 3 mois. Enfin j'espérais pour mon ami qu'il finisse par trouver une personne à laquelle il réussirait à s'attacher plus sérieusement. Enfin j'étais mal placé pour donner mon opinion, je n'avais jamais fréquenté personne. Mais ma vision des choses me paraissait plus seine.

-"Laisse tomber." Je clos le sujet.

-"Quand tu dis pas touche. C'est juste pour moi ? Ou bien cet avertissement s'applique à un ensemble de personnes ?" Me taquine mon ami.

-"Il n'y a rien entre Isida et moi. Si c'est là où tu veux en venir."

-"Mais cette éventualité ne te dérange pas ?" Il continu.

Je soupire exagérément, et lui montre mon livre. J'ai l'impression d'entendre les sous entendus de ma mère.

-"Jack, je suis occupé comme tu vois."

-"C'est ça, élude la question. Bizarrement cette possibilité ne t'énerve pas du tout." Insiste le garçon.

-"En tout cas, ton entêtement commence lui à sérieusement m'énerver." Je lui crache.

Content de lui, Jack s'esclaffe avant de s'avachir dans un fauteuil à côté de moi. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Isida refait finalement surface dans le salon. Derechef elle s'avance en furie vers moi. Tout content de l'avoir énervé je lui adresse un sourire rayonnent en me cachant derrière mon livre. Ses yeux bleus foncés me lancent des éclairs. Elle me toise sévèrement, et je lui adresse un regard explicite ; je t'avais dit que je me vengerai.

-"Alors bien dormis ?" Je demande avec innocence.

Mais contre tout attente, elle abandonne son masque de colère. Avec un sourire en coin elle décide de se blottir contre moi sur le canapé. Pris de court, je la laisse faire. Elle entour mon torse des ses bras et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-"Bah alors Jedusor, détends toi. Je te donne l'opportunité d'alimenter ta rumeur. Évites de jouer avec moi. Échec et Mat." Elle me murmure à l'oreille.

Je suis dégoutté ! Elle arrive toujours à retourner la situation en sa faveur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me ratatiner. Cette fille est beaucoup trop sournoise. Face au tableau, Jack arque un sourcil.

-" _Il n'y a rien._ " Il me nargue en reprenant mes mots.

Les regards des curieux ne me gênent pas du tout. J'étais juste sidéré par la facilité dont cette fille bénéficiait. En bon perdant, je me plis lâchement à ses désir en posant un bras autour de sa taille afin d'avoir moins l'air coincé. Étonné, je me rend compte que Isida ne proteste pas. Elle ferme même les yeux pour continuer à se reposer. Apparemment elle n'avait pas totalement récupérée. Malgré cette chaleur agréable contre moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter en mauvais perdant.

-"Tu as pas intérêt à me vomir dessus." Je râle.

Elle rigole légèrement avant de frotter mon torse affectueusement. A ce geste des nouveaux fourmillements parcourent ma peau. Avec une grande volonté je m'empêche de serrer la jeune fille plus fort contre moi.


	44. Chapitre 44 : Interdiction

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Voici le chapitre suivant ;) Avec des petites surprises au rendez-vous. J'espère qu'elles vous plairont ! Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas, ils m'encouragent à poursuivre cette aventure en votre compagnie. Pleins de merci encore pour votre engouement envers la petite fic en parallèle_** ** _Memories_** ** _. Vous êtes des lecteurs formidable !_**

 ** _Je m'excuse auprès de_** ** _May._** ** _J'ai reçu ton commentaire après la nouvelle publication. Donc je te réponds maintenant ! Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise autant. Merci pour les compliments sur mes OC bien ficelés, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus pour qu'il soient réalistes. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais lu de fiction sur un Tom Jedusor dans cette situation. Lassé de ne pas trouver ce thème je me suis lancée dedans. Vraiment heureuse que ce principe intéresse quelques personnes. Je te dis à bientôt !_**

 ** _Sur ce bonne lecture. A tout de suite en bas à gauche ;)_**

-"Non, je préfère du vert."

-"Mais le bleu ira beaucoup mieux."

-"Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu me demandes ?"

-"Parce que c'est ta chambre Coba."

-" _Ma_ chambre, donc du vert."

Confortablement installé dans le lit de mon dortoir, je discute avec ma mère par le biais du miroir à double sens. Mes parents ont achetés un appartement sur le chemin de traverse. Cette nouvelle m'enchantait, même si notre ancienne maison me manquera énormément. C'est une sensation étrange, comme un nouveau départ. Pour le moment je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte, car je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter notre nouveau chez nous.

Mais ma mère prenait son rôle de décoratrice très au sérieux. Je vois bien qu'elle essaye de me faire plaisir en aménageant ma futur chambre. Rien qu'au choix de la couleur, je comprends qu'elle souhaite reconstituer la précédente. Or, ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant, alors autant élaborer du changement.

-"Je ne veux pas la même qu'avant, maman." Je proteste.

-"Tu es sûre ?" Elle demande soucieuse.

-"Oui, écoutes... Le mieux est que tu attendes que je rentre pour cette partie de l'appartement."

Les goûts de ma mère étaient complètements différents des miens. Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de me retrouver avec une chambre d'enfant ; j'avais grandis. Or ma mère me voyait encore comme son _petit garçon_. Parfois cette situation apportait des avantages, mais dans d'autres circonstances cela se révélait être un vrai calvaire.

-"D'accord, on verra ça ensemble."

-"Merci !" Je souffle soulagé.

Mon attitude amuse la femme, et elle me sourit tendrement. Puis mystérieuse, elle continue.

-"Devine, qui a décrochée un travail à temps plein ?"

J'arque un sourcil, je ne savais pas que ma mère cherchait un travail. Jusqu'à maintenant ses petites escapades à la recherche de créatures magiques la satisfaisait. Et je sais que ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Le salaire de mon père suffisait amplement pour nous faire vivre modestement tous les trois, loisirs compris. L'homme ne l'avait jamais empêché de travailler, mais Glass avait préférée s'occuper de son fils en mettant temporairement sa carrière de côté. Les finances n'avaient jamais été un problème, mon père ne s'en était jamais plaint. Au contraire à chaque absence, il n'était jamais tranquille. Enfin, j'étais le seul à le constater. Non, si ma mère travaillait c'était pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

-"Quel type de travail ?" J'interroge curieux.

-"Éditrice chez Dumalley Fils. Très pratique, c'est juste en bas de l'appartement."

-"J'ignorais que tu cherchais un _autre_ travail." Je souligne.

-"Et bien, en ce moment il est plus sure de rester dans les parages." Elle m'explique évasive.

D'accord, ça veut dire que mon père avait décrété que ma mère doit rester près de lui pour la protéger correctement. Depuis l'accident, l'homme était devenu beaucoup plus attentif. Comme je vivais les trois quart de l'année à Poudlard, je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte. Mais j'espère que je ne subirai pas une surveillance surdimensionnée en rentrant chez moi.

-"Et bien félicitation." J'annonce avec un sourire sincère.

-"Merci mon cœur."

Je simule un bâillement, pour faire comprendre à mère qu'il est temps d'interrompre la conversation.

-"Bonne nuit, travail bien et évites de faire des bêtises. Bisous mon poussin."

-"Bise." Je termine.

-" _Bisous Madame_ !" Imite Jack avec une voix aigu.

Je ris à la plaisanterie de mon ami. Seulement ma mère connaît trop bien le jeune homme, de manière tout à fait décontracté elle lui répond.

-"Bonne nuit Jack."

Libéré de ma mère je balance le miroir dans ma valise. Le problème dans ce dortoir, c'est que l'on bénéficiait d'aucune discrétion lorsque nous recevions des nouvelles de nos familles. Alors j'essayais d'en faire subir le moins possible à mes camarades, mais avec une mère comme la mienne ; c'est pas gagné.

Rapidement je reprends ma lecture des plans de Poudlard. Après deux semaines, j'ai réussi à réduire la localisation de mes recherches. Désormais, je suis presque certain que l'entrée de la chambre des secrets se trouve entre le deuxième et le troisième étages. Demain j'irai vérifier le troisième.

Soudain la porte de notre dortoir s'ouvre. Je m'apprête à hurler sur le premier année qui ose pénétrer dans notre antre sans toquer, mais je me stoppe lorsque je reconnaît Isida. Agacé, par cette interruption, je me presse d'enfiler un tee-shirt. Sans aucune discrétion la jeune fille me reluque. Je roule des yeux blasé par son manque de tact. Mais celle-ci n'est pas la moins gênée du monde. Or je suis un peu contrarié, je ne suis pas du style à me balader torse nu devant tout le monde, j'avais un certain respect. De toute façon elle avait qu'à toquer bon sang, c'est _mon_ dortoir.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici !? C'est le dortoir des mecs." Proteste Lestrange.

-"Préviens moi la prochaine fois." Plaisante Jack avec un clin d'œil en remontant sa couverture exagérément.

-"Je dois parler avec Jedusor." Elle grogne face au comportement hostile de son cousin.

Je suis surpris par cette déclaration. Depuis la dernière fois, je l'avais complètement ignoré. Non pas qu'elle me dérange, mais comme elle prépare toujours un mauvais coup... J'avais besoin d'un moment de répit avant d'être apte à me défendre correctement. A mon tour je l'étudie, et mon premier constat est que ce short de pyjama est beaucoup trop court. On ne se ballade pas dans le dortoir des garçon avec une tenue si peu décente !

-"A propos ?" Je demande soupçonneux en commençant à me lever du lit.

Évidemment Isida, fidèle à elle même, ne m'écoute pas et se glisse sous ma couverture malgré les sifflements moqueurs de Jack. Si c'est encore une de ces magouilles, elle dépasse les bornes ! Mais ce qui m'inquiète d'avantage, c'est lorsqu'elle referme les baldaquins d'un coup de baguette magique. Interloqué je la regarde s'installer dans _mon_ lit.

-"Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques !?" Je commence à m'énerver.

Ceci est mon espace vital, je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. Ce lit est le miens, je ne lui ai pas donné l'autorisation de franchir mes frontières.

-"Je te l'ai dit, je veux te parler."

Je grogne, en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

-"D'accord, je sais que tu apprécies _beaucoup_ mon lit, mais il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes l'habitude de venir le squatter trop souvent." Je crache vexé.

Elle glousse en collant ses pieds glacés contre mes chevilles. Je reste impassible face à ce comportement enfantin.

-"Je suis venue te dire merci." Elle m'explique.

-"Pour ?" Je renifle.

-"Premièrement pour m'avoir épargné la compagnie de Nott à ce Bal _ridicule_. Puis pour ne pas m'avoir laissé gambader dans le château complètement ivre."

-"Hum. De toute façon dans ton état, tu ne te serais pas _rappelée_ de grand chose." Je la nargue.

-"Je me rappelle de quelques _trucs_." Elle affirme.

Bon et bien maintenant qu'elle m'avait parlé, elle pouvait s'en aller.

-"OK ! Message transmit, maintenant tu peux t'en aller." Je lui indique en fermant la lumière.

-"Tu es pressé que je parte ?" Elle se renfrogne.

-"Écoutes, je reconnais que j'aime bien te taquiner, mais tout ceci va trop loin. As-tu une idée du type de ragot qui va circuler demain !" Je m'offusque.

Je vais essayer de menacer mes amis pour qu'ils ne parlent pas, mais ça allait vraiment être compliqué.

-"Je voudrai essayer quelque chose." Murmure Isida.

Je soupire ennuyé, pourquoi elle ne partait pas tout simplement. C'est bon j'ai compris, je ne l'embêterai plus.

-"Pourquoi on ne continue pas cette conv..."

La jeune fille pose alors ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, ne comprenant pas ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Quand Isida m'attire contre elle, je réponds alors avec passion. Me laissant guider par mes sens en plein éveilles je demande un accès pour approfondir notre baiser en humidifiant ses lèvres. Elle gémit de plaisir en m'offrant cette ouverture. Avec une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa joue, je m'applique à répondre aux attentes de la jeune fille. Perdant le contrôle je laisse échapper un râle rauque lorsqu'elle mordille ma lèvre affectueusement. Nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre. Je crois distinguer le battement de son cœur contre ma poitrine. Quand elle accroche ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je réalise que je suis en train de l'embrasser avec fougue, sans aucune pudeur. Je calme rapidement mes pensées. Mon cœur s'accélère durement contre ma poitrine, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je m'écarte alors délicatement d'Isida.

Nos visages sont seulement à quelques centimètres. Au clair de lune, je m'applique à étudier chacun de ses traits avec délicatesse. Ses joues sont rosies, et ses pupilles dilatées. Hypnotisé, inconsciemment je trace le contour de ses lèvres avec mon pouce. Des pulsions inconfortables me traverse l'esprit. Je dois me calmer impérativement, je ne suis pas un sauvage. Avait-elle pris autant de plaisir que moi à partager ce baiser langoureux ? Je n'ose pas briser le silence, après tout c'est _elle_ qui m'avait embrassé. Et je dois bien avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout Certainement la raison de mon emportement. Cette situation devient gênante, alors je tente de détendre l'atmosphère.

-"Tu sais, je pourrai porter plainte pour détournement de mineur." Je déclare avec un rictus.

Cette fille avait deux ans de plus que moi, mais apparemment cette différence ne la dérange pas. J'en étais ravi. En tout cas, ma remarque a l'effet escomptée car elle rigole de bon cœur. Elle se reprend, puis tire sur mon tee shirt en se mordant sensuellement le coin de la bouche. A cette vision de nouveau je m'empêche de lui sauter dessus.

-"Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais …" Elle me chuchote.

-"Quoi donc ?" Je demande le cœur battant.

-"Tu me _plais_ beaucoup Jedusor."

Dans le noir du dortoir, un sourire étire mes lèvres. Nous sommes tous les deux sur le flanc, face à face. D'une main contre ses reins je l'attire contre moi. Sans opposition la jeune fille se blottit dans mes bras en glissant une main sous mon tee shirt. Je frissonne aux papouilles qu'elle réalise le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sa récente déclaration me rend plus confiant, mais je ne suis pas une personne qui s'emballe tout de suite. Et j'ai surtout beaucoup de difficultés à exprimer mes sentiments. De nature réservé, je ne dis jamais le bien que je pense des gens. En dire du mal est beaucoup plus aisé ...

-"Intéressant." Je murmure en embrassant sa tempe.

C'est faible comme réponse, mais c'est tout dont je suis capable. Je ne sais pas ce que ce baiser signifie, alors je préfère ne pas m'avancer. Isida affirmait que je lui plaisais, donc il s'agissait de plaisir et non pas de sentiments. Mais ma mère m'avait dit un jour, que toute relation débutait par le désir, les sentiments venaient par la suite. Donc tout était normal. En étant honnête avec moi même, cette fille me plaît également, et d'avantage depuis que nous nous étions embrassés. Paradoxalement, j'avais perdu le contrôle de toutes mes émotions lors de cet échange, et cela m'effrayait.

-"Bonne nuit." Chuchote Isida à mon oreille.

Avant de sortir des couvertures, elle m'embrasse de nouveau et j'y réponds avec plus de douceur. Même si cette fois ci l'échange est moi vigoureux, les papillotements de mon corps reviennent avec entrain. Cette séparation était donc significative. Si la jeune fille m'embrassait avant de partir, cela confirmait qu'elle avait apprécié cet échange tout autant que moi ? Je me torturais l'esprit en me demandant comment je devrai réagir le lendemain en la croisant, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse. Bien que mon cœur me pousse à saisir l'opportunité, je n'en ferai rien et conserverai mes habitudes. Je la laisserai décider, car me connaissant je ne ferai pas le premier pas ; c'était contre mes principes.

En temps normal, je n'ai pas peur face à ce genre de situation. Enfin, je ne me défile pas pour aborder une personne, justement j'ai plutôt des facilités avec ces choses là. Mais je redoutais un rejet de la part de la jeune fille. Du coup je l'avais évité toute la journée. Pas besoin de me prendre la tête avec une histoire aussi _banale_ , si Isida souhaitait ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé, j'en ferai de même. Par contre, il y en avait un qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

-"De quoi vous avez _discuté_ ?" Chuchote Jack.

Nous sommes en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, l'endroit idéal pour bavarder sans incommoder le professeur. En effet Binns le fantôme, à pour habitude d'énoncer ses leçons sans se préoccuper des élèves. Alors ces heures de classe sont un vrai parloir pour les étudiants inattentifs.

-"De rien." Je soupire ennuyé par sa curiosité.

-"Rien ? Mais elle est restée dix minutes avec toi. Vous vous êtes forcément parlé !" Il rétorque.

-"C'est juste une façon poli de te dire de t'occuper de tes affaires Jack." Je lui crache.

C'est quand même dingue qu'on se mêle des histoires des autres, à croire que ma vie était passionnante. Est-ce que je lui demandais de quoi il discutait avec ses copines ! Non ! Car je m'en fichais ! Bon Isida n'est pas ma petite amie, enfin je crois … Se bécoter, implique-t-il forcément une stabilisation ? Évidemment que non, on ne vit plus au moyen âge.

-"D'accord, je comprends. Je devrai demander directement à Isida …"

Jack me provoque, et malheureusement ça marche. Fâché contre son procédé, je serre méchamment sa nuque pour lui faire passer le message.

-"Aie ! Tu me fais mal idiot." Il proteste.

En colère je le relâche et le toise d'un regard glacial. Pourtant cette attaque ne devrait pas m'atteindre, seulement je suis déjà perturbé avec mes propres pensées. Alors les gamineries de Jack me révoltent.

-"Je ne vais rien lui dire. Pfff tu es vraiment nul de t'emballer comme ça."

Apparemment j'ai vraiment contrarié mon ami. Car il reprend ses notes sans même faire attention à moi. Cet abandon ne lui correspond pas. Après dix minutes de silence, j'interviens. Il était mon seul ami, je ne pouvais pas me mettre tout le monde à dos. J'avais suffisamment d'ennemis en ce moment.

-"Juste... Garde ça pour toi. Isida est … _bizarre, spéciale_. Alors je ne sais pas quoi en penser." J'explique d'une voix à peine audible.

Je capte l'intention de Jack. Celui-ci se redresse avec sérieux. J'apprécie son changement d'attitude, plus de moquerie dans les parages.

-"Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?" Il m'interroge sereinement.

Non, non, non il avait mal compris, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec lui !

-"Rien. C'est personnel." Je conclus.

-"Donc, aucun rapport avec le fait que tu évites cette fille depuis ce matin ?"

Je tourne brusquement la tête. Trop vite, je me masse la nuque. Nom d'un hippogriffe je manquais de discrétion sur ce coup là.

-"Ça se voit tant que ça ?" Je demande inquiet.

-"Je te connais depuis que nous avons 11 ans Coba. Je commence à connaître ton mode d'emploi." Il me nargue en me toisant de haut en bas.

Je soupire agacé. Finalement Isida me terrifiait désormais. En me réveillant ce matin, je m'étais senti vulnérable. Juste avec un … bisou elle avait réussi à abaisser toutes me gardes. En générale, c'est moi qui ai le contrôle sur les autres. Ce changement de rôle ne me plaisait pas.

-"Laisse tomber, certainement encore une magouille de sa part. Cette fille est encore plus fourbe que moi." Je murmure acerbe.

-"Tu sais, c'est une erreur de croire nécessairement faux ce qu'on ne comprend pas. Mais à l'évidence, il y a un nouveau événement que tu n'expliques pas." M'indique Jack.

En effet, je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé hier, alors je préfère croire qu'il s'agit encore d'une de ses ruses. Mais c'était tellement différents de nos taquineries habituelles.

-"Elle m'a embrassé." Je souffle entre me dents.

-"Quoi ?! Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !" Proteste Jack énervé.

Incrédule je le dévisage. Depuis quand je devais lui rendre des comptes ?

-"Attends, tu as dit elle. Donc ça veut dire que tu n'as pas … ?" Il commence.

-"Évidemment que j'y ai répondu !" Je m'offusque.

-"Ouff, tu me rassures."

Bordel, on parlait d'Isida ! N'importe quel garçon normalement constitué aurait partagé un baiser avec elle. Parallèlement cette idée me révulsa, j'espère secrètement ne pas figurer dans un tableau de conquête parmi tant d'autre.

-"Bien la question est ; _est-ce que ça ta plu_ ?" Continue Anderson tel un professionnel.

Embarrassé par sa question, je me gratte la nuque. Les yeux fixés sur mon bout de parchemin, je grogne ma réponse.

-"Oui."

-"Géniale, et as-tu un indice en ce qui la concerne ?" Il demande en se penchant vers moi.

Comment en étais-je arrivé là. Je me frotte les yeux avant de me reprendre. Maintenant je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de tout lui révéler.

-"Elle a dit … que je lui _plaisais_." Je lui explique avec une main devant ma bouche.

Le professeur continuait son cours, mais je ne voulais pas que cette histoire atteigne des oreilles indiscrètes. Soudain Jack se tape le front.

-"Tu es un abruti ! Il ne faut jamais ignorer une fille, surtout si elle te dit que tu l'intéresses." Il m'engueule.

-"On parle de Isida ! La fille qui ma invité, non... rectification, qui m'a o _rdonnée_ de l'accompagner au bal. Alors si tu veux mon avis, elle est tout _sauf_ normale. Je pense que de ce point de vue, mon comportement est parfaitement adapté à la situation."

Jack se frotte le menton en réfléchissant. Puis capitule.

-"Pas faux. Cette fille fonctionne à l'envers. Après tout dans la catégorie des personnes bizarres tu remplis toi même toutes les conditions, alors … Oui, vous allez bien ensemble. Deux cinglés, qui se ressemblent. Attends qu'elle revienne vers toi. Oui mais si justement elle considère que hier était sa façon de te dire que... "

Je le laisse continuer son monologue. Le garçon est persuadé d'être un expert en la matière.

-"Et c'est moi que tu traites de cinglé …" Je susurre avec dédain en balançant ma plume.

Ce soir là, je décide de ne pas me présenter au dîner. Je profite de ce moment d'inattention, pour m'éclipser vers le deuxième étages. Cette après midi, j'ai définitivement rayé le troisième niveau de mes recherches. Après l'avoir parcouru dans tous les sens, j'en ai conclus que la réponse se trouvait à l'étage du dessous.

L'avantage de choisir ce moment de la soirée est que tous les élèves et professeurs sont occupés à manger. Donc la voie est libre. Le long du couloir, je glisse le bout de mes doigts sur les pierres froides des murs. Avec concentration je tente de repérer quelques brides d'ancienne magie. Mon père avait commencé à m'enseigner _la technique_ durant les dernières vacances. Le procédé est complexe, je suis novice en la matière mais je m'accroche avec espoir.

Alors un picotement remonte mon bras. La manifestation est faible, mais il s'agit de la piste la plus sérieuse que j'avais récolté jusqu'à maintenant. Je sais que je viens de trouver un indice. Or ma faible maîtrise des captations d'auras me pénalise encore. Car je suis incapable de définir l'intitulé de cette magie. Tant pis, je suis la trace sans savoir ce qui m'attends.

Guidé par ces émanations, mes pas me mènent devant une porte étonnante. Les toilettes des filles, celles de Mimi Geignard. Il doit y avoir une erreur, des toilettes … Vraiment ? Voilà un an que je n'y avais pas remis les pieds. Et pour cause, ce fantôme me dérangeait. Après, peut être que Mimi n'était pas présente, et voyageait en ce moment même dans un conduit d'évacuation.

J'entre alors dans la pièce. Baguette en main, j'ouvre les portes des cabines une à une, afin de vérifier que je suis complètement seul. Je sais que je suis au bon endroit, je le sens au plus profond de mon être. Voilà pourquoi les canalisations étaient si importante dans le livre. Les toilettes étaient un endroit discret et tout à fait adapté. Tout est calme, mais je dois vérifier un dernier détail.

-"Mimi ? Tu es là !?" Je demande à haute voix.

Aucune réponse. Bien, il semble que je sois complètement seul. Ignorant par où commencer, j'analyse chaque recoin de la salle, les murs, les plafonniers. Il n'y a rien, aucun indice d'un éventuel passage secret. J'aurai pourtant pensé que Salazar se démarquerait en exposant son signe distinctif. Son signe, le serpent... Maintenant que je cherche quelque chose de bien définit ma recherche devient plus efficace. Rapidement je trouve le petit symbole. Sur les robinets, il est possible de distinguer l'animal en question. Mon cœur s'accélère d'excitation. C'est là, j'ai trouvé l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

Étrangement j'hésite à me lancer plus loin. Mais je dois savoir. Instinctivement, je sais qu'il faut que j'utilise le fourchelang. Quel autre moyen plus efficace pour s'assurer que seuls les héritiers de Salazar puissent accéder à cette partie ?

-" _Ouvre toi._ " Je siffle.

Je recule d'un pas lorsque j'aperçois les lavabos s'écarter les uns de autres. Puis une trappe dans le sol apparaît. Par sécurité, je verrouille la porte des toilettes des filles derrière moi. A l'ouverture, des litres d'eau se sont répandus sur le carrelage, mes pieds sont trempés. Un coup d'œil au-dessus de la trappe m'indique une profondeur non négligeable. Alors je comprends l'intérêt des canalisations, car je reconnais des sortes de toboggan qui sont en réalité des conduits d'évacuation. Soudain l'idée de me glisser sur ces derniers me donne un haut le cœur. Mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter à cet aspect dégouttant si près du but. Je me lance.

Après avoir descendu l'équivalent de 100 mètres de hauteur en glissade je me réceptionne au sol. L'odeur est atroce, un mélange d'égout et de cadavre. D'ailleurs lorsque j'amorce un pas j'entends un craquement sous ma chaussure. Des ossements de rongeurs et autres. Rien que cette vision suffirait à me faire rebrousser chemin en générale, mais ce soir je suis décidé à en découvrir d'avantage. Je remonte mon col de pull sur mon nez, pour éviter d'être accommodé par l'odeur, puis j'engage ma progression. Bientôt une porte orné d'un serpent me barre la route. De nouveau je lui ordonne de s'ouvrir. Alors, l'automate s'anime pour me donner l'accès.

Le pièce qui s'offre à mes yeux est époustouflante. Une grande allée mène à une gigantesque statue de pierre. Celle représentant le grand et noble Salazar Serpentard. Le long du chemin des têtes de serpents accueillent l'arrivant. C'est incroyable, tout est magnifique, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Voici la chambre des secrets. Elle existe donc vraiment. Toujours sur mes gardes je m'avance jusqu'à la statue au fond de la salle. Une petite table avait retenu mon attention, des bouts de parchemins s'étalent sur le bois.

-"Par la barbe de Merlin !" Je m'exclame avec un hockey de stupeur.

J'en étais sûre, mon père est déjà venu ici. Ces bouts de parchemins me le confirmaient. Son écriture est reconnaissable, mais entre mes doigts je tenais un preuve irréfutable. Un anagramme de son nom.

 _Tom Elvis Jedusor → Je suis Voldemort._

Je savais que mon père détestait son nom, mais de là à s'en inventer un autre, je l'ignorai. D'ailleurs ce surnom m'envoie une série de frissons le long de ma nuque. Voldemort, je ne suis pas excellent en latin, mais j'avais quelques connaissances. Et le mot " _mort_ " est parfaitement identifiable. Curieux j'attrape un autre papier ; un dessin. Contrairement à moi, mon géniteur semblait avoir un talent pour l'art. Le crâne dessiné est parfaitement réaliste, et le serpent qui le traverse est tout aussi effrayant. Une formule est griffonnée en marge, morsmordre. C'est étrange, pourquoi réaliser un dessin pareil ? Intéressé, je range le dessin dans la poche intérieur de ma veste. Puis je focallise mon intention sur un autre parchemin afin de lire attentivement le texte inscrit.

 _Lord Voldemort, promet d'éradiquer tous les sangs de bourbe de cette planète afin de poursuive la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard. Mes mangemorts me permettront de réaliser l'œuvre inachevé …_

Mangemort ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie, en rassemblant mes souvenirs ce terme ressemblait fortement à celui que Finéas avait utilisé dans le bar... C'est donc ainsi qu'il les appelait, ses camarades de magie noir avaient eux aussi leur propre patronyme. Je sais que mon père n'aime pas les nés moldus, mais les haïr à ce point ? C'est une drôle d'idée de laisser ces papiers à la vue de tout le monde.. Non pas tout le monde, seul les héritiers peuvent accéder à cette chambre. A l'évidence mon père ne s'attendait pas... à avoir lui même un héritier. A l'époque il pensait être le seul à pouvoir accéder à cette pièce. Je comprends alors sa colère incompréhensible de l'année dernière. Lorsqu'il avait pénétrer mon esprit pour connaître toutes mes attentions. L'homme avait cru que j'avais trouvé la chambre des secrets, alors que j'avais simplement rencontré Mimi... Un peu perturbé je feuillette d'autres papiers, ils me confirment toutes les folles ambitions du sorcier. Tom Jedusor avait été un jeune mage noir en puissance. Connaissant ses capitées je ne doutais pas de ses réussites,. Un projet en quête d'immortalité... Oui il m'avait évoqué le sujet, mais je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible. Seulement apparemment mon père avait trouvé la solution, car deux mots étaient inscrits Horcruxes, Pierre Philosophale. Je connaissais la pierre car l'alchimie fut ma première passion. Mais pas le premier terme ; horcruxe, certainement un procédé très sombre. Encore un nouveau mot à ajouter à mes recherches.

Tous ces projets sont fascinants, et effrayants en même temps. Or mon père ne les avait pas abouti, pourquoi ? Je connais la réponse, lors d'une de nos disputes j'avais reconnu un profonde rancœur. _Tu n'as pas idée du nombres de choses que j'ai sacrifié pour toi et ta mère_ … Ironiquement, maintenant j'en avais une idée précise. Ma mère avait sûrement empêchée un homme de devenir le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Une pointe de déception me submergea, c'est étrange mais l'éventualité que mon géniteur soit un cruel mage ne me dérange pas. Je crois même que ma fierté aurait été accru, mon père serait devenu le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde est jamais connu. Parallèlement, je suis certain que je n'aurai pas été là pour en témoigner. La vie de famille avec ce _genre de profession_ n'est pas envisageable.

-" _Qui... est …. là ?_ "

En alerte je me retourne pour scruter les environs. Je ne vois personne, mais c'est seulement maintenant qu'un détail _important_ me revient en mémoire. La chambre des secrets est habité par un monstre. Au son, je pense distinguer un sifflement, je tente de répliquer dans le même langage.

-" _Qui es-tu ?_ "

-" _Un... Siffleur._ "

-" _Tu es un être humain ?_ " Je demande inquiet.

-" _Non..._ "

C'est étrange, pourtant les serpents que j'avais pu côtoyer ne maîtrisaient pas aussi bien le fourchelang. Pour ma sécurité, je devrai peut être révéler mon identité.

-" _Je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Montres toi !_ " Je siffle.

-" _Tout... Héritier... est... mon... maître._ "

-" _Alors je t'ordonne de te montrer._ "

-" _Ferme... tes... yeux._ "

Bien sûre, pour qu'il puisse m'attaquer par derrière. Il n'est pas très futé ce monstre. Comme si j'allais lui obéir _aveuglement_.

-" _Pas question, je veux te voir !_ "

-" _Personne... me...voit... sans...mourir._ "

Personne me voit sans mourir ? Soudain j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, est-ce que c'était bien ce que je pensais.

-" _Es-tu un Basilic ?!_ "

-" _J'arrive... Ferme...les...yeux...ou...meurt._ "

Immédiatement je suis ses instructions. Pas la peine de me faire _pétrifier_ par un serpent géant. J'entends sa masse se rapprocher de moi. J'imagine parfaitement sa lourde tête se pencher vers moi pour me sentir. Sa langue me chatouille le visage.

-" _Maître … Voldemort ?_ " Il me demande.

C'est gênant, même un animal reconnaissait cette ressemblance enquiquinante.

-" _Non, je suis son fils._ " Je lui indique.

J'espère que ce lien de famille l'empêchera de me croquer. Délicatement, les yeux toujours fermés, j'approche mes mains pour lui caresser la tête. Le serpent ne refuse pas mon geste et se laisse choyer affectueusement. Mais je veux en voir plus.

-" _Ferme tes yeux. Je veux te voir._ "

Il s'exécute. Sur mes gardes, j'ouvre mes paupières. Le serpent est magnifique, en plus de ses 15 mètres de long son diamètre est tout aussi impressionnant. C'est le spécimen le plus incroyable que j'ai pu observer jusqu'à maintenant. Même ses dents pointus ne m'effraient pas. _Plutôt réaliste comme Basilic_ … Il s'était bien fichu de moi, mais bon je voyais mal mon géniteur me confirmer qu'il avait eu un Basilic comme animal de compagnie.

-" _Tu es magnifique..."_ Je souffle au serpent.

Je continue mes papouilles, et m'autorise même à pose mon front contre sa tête. Le monstre appréciait, en même temps avec mon prédécesseur il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'affection.

-" _Tuer...Sang de Bourbe._ "

Cette phrase me ramène vivement à la réalité. Ce serpent est un monstre sanguinaire programmé pour tuer, pour accomplir la tâche de Salazar. Une pensée mauvaise traverse mon esprit. Et si je m'en servais pour me débarrasser des personnes qui m'ennuyaient … Nott, Yannick, Grace, Mulciber … NON ! Dumbeldore sait que je suis l'héritier, je serai démasqué. Je dois réfléchir autrement, pourquoi pas juste leur faire peur.

-" _Non. Tu ne tues personne sans mon autorisation._ " J'ordonne.

-" _Faim !_ " Proteste le serpent.

Comment ça il a faim ? Depuis environs 17 ans le basilic était seul, il avait sûrement réussit à se nourrir. C'est vrai qu'il devait commencer à se lasser des rats...

-" _Je dois remonter. Je vais essayer de te trouver un truc plus … consistant à avaler. Tu peux te balader dans les conduits du château, mais interdiction de toucher à un élève ou un professeur._ "

-" _Impossible... maître._ "

-" _Pourquoi ?_ " Je demande.

-" _Coqs... Cries insupportables..."_

J'oubliais que le chant du coq était fatale pour le roi des serpents. J'essaierai de faire un tour dans le jardin de Hagrid afin d'écarter ce … dérangement.

-" _Reste dans les parages, je reviendrai te voir._ " J'insiste.

Pendant que je remonte les chambres de secrets, j'aperçois l'ombre du serpent qui me suit. Après lui avoir promis une nouvelle fois de revenir je me hisse dans les toilettes par la biais d'un sort de lévitation. Je referme l'entrée derrière moi.

-"Où est ce que tu étais ?" Demande une voix fluette.

Je fais volte face. Le cœur battant, je me rassure en reconnaissant la silhouette de Mimi.

-"Oh, salut Mimi. Et bien j'ai décidé de faire comme toi. Visiter les canalisations. C'est _passionnant_..."

Je mords mes joues pour éviter de rire. Heureusement le fantôme prend mes paroles au premier degré.

-"La prochaine fois, préviens moi. Je t'accompagnerai." Propose Mimi Geignard.

-"Cela va de soit, je n'y manquerai pas. A bientôt."

Un sourire aux lèvres je me précipite dans le couloir. L'horaire de couvre feu, doit être largement dépassé, je ne dois pas traîner. Mes découvertes sont incroyables, mais je dois à tout prix garder ça pour moi. Il est certain que je retournerai souvent rendre visite à _mon_ Basilic. Pas mal comme premier serpent... Pour la première fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir un endroit rien qu'à moi. C'était parfait, je pourrai m'isoler dedans tranquillement lorsque j'en aurai besoin. Demain j'irai faire un tour dans le forêt interdite pour trouver un animal pour mon serpent.

-"Sang pur." J'énonce le mot de passe.

Le tableau des cachots pivote, et j'entre dans notre salle commune. Dans un des sofas je repère Isida en train de discuter avec ses amis. Lorsque je reconnais le bras de Nott autour des épaules de la jeune fille une colère me monte au visage. Décidant d'ignorer ce geste, j'avance vers l'escalier de mon dortoir. Mais soudain Isida, rapide comme l'éclair, me barre la route, une assiette dans la main.

-"Salut..." J'arque un sourcil soupçonneux.

-"Je t'ai rapportée une assiette. Éviter tous les repas d'une journée n'est pas conseillé. Je suppose que tu as faim ?"

Je la dévisage longuement. Ses yeux bleus foncés sont malicieux, mais cette assiette est remplie de bonnes intentions. Sa remarque insiste simplement sur le fait, qu'elle a constatée que je l'ai évité toute la journée. Mais de ce côté là, il n'y a pas de déception. Mon attitude précédente l'amuse apparemment. J'attrape alors un raisin dans la grappe qu'elle me présente. Après avoir avaler le fruit, toujours méfiant je m'éclaircis la gorge.

-"Merci." Je la remercie discrètement.

Elle sourit en croquant elle même dans un raisin. Ce silence me trouble mais je ne connais pas les intentions de la serpentarde. Peut être encore un de ses coups foireux...

-"Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre tes _copains_ …" Je déclare dangereusement.

-"Hum, tu sais je les vois toute la journée, ils peuvent bien se passer de moi quelques instants." Elle réplique du tac au tac.

Je soupire agacé, et plonge mes mains dans mes poches. Cette situation est pénible, je ne veux avoir cette discutions inévitable.

-"Je peux t'embrasser ? C'était plutôt cool la dernière fois …Tu embrasses bien." S'amuse Isida en haussant les épaules.

Mon malaise s'envole immédiatement. Je souris à mon tour, j'aimais beaucoup la répartie de cette fille. Ce comportement si particulier, m'amusait. Cette originalité, était sûrement la résultante de mon attirance.

-"Tu demandes la permission maintenant ?" Je plaisante.

En raison du lieu, notre échange est moins démonstratif. Pas pour autant moins agréable. Je savoure ses lèvres douces. Encadrant sa mâchoire avec mes mains, je prolonge notre baiser. A l'inverse d'hier, la passion s'est transformée en douceur. De cette sorte, j'arrive mieux à contrôler mes émotions. Je dois donc être capable d'isoler mes sentiments, tout en partageant une petite partie de moi même...

Lorsque nous nous séparons, je remarque le regard désapprobateur d'Isida envers mes habits trempés. J'ai oublié ce détail.

-"Oh, si tu ne m'avais pas _agressé_ , j'aurai suggéré que tu me laisses le temps d'aller prendre une douche …" Je bougonne de ma stupidité.

J'empeste certainement les égouts.

-"J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon parfum favori." Annonce la jeune fille avec humour.

Contrarié par mon manque d'efficacité sur ce coup là, je détourne les yeux. Mais pour me rassurer, Isida attrape mon menton pour embrasser le coin de ma bouche. C'est un geste simple, mais très affectif. Mon odeur ne la révulse pas au point d'être dégoutté de ma personne. Confus, je commence alors à monter une marche de l'escalier puis me retourne. Je prends une grande inspiration. Isida me dévisage, son sourire perpétuelle aux lèvres. Attendant que je me lance.

-"Isida … Interdiction de fréquenter d'autres garçons. Je ne partage pas." J'explique sérieusement avec un regard assassin en direction de Nott.

-"Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me demander d'être ta petite amie ?" Elle demande hilare.

Malgré son attitude amusé, je sais qu'elle attendait cette demande. Ma vision des choses est un peu direct, mais ces paroles expriment clairement le fond de ma pensé. Si elle décide d'être avec moi, je ne tolérerai pas d'avoir de la concurrence.

-"Je crains que tu n'obtiennes pas mieux de ma part …" Je susurre d'un air sombre.

Je suis incapable d'énoncer les trois mots qu'elle devait certainement attendre. Je trouve cela idiot. On ne peut pas connaître ses sentiments si rapidement. Et puis je ne les avais jamais dit à personne. Sauf à mes parents quand j'étais môme. Mais ça ne compte pas, à l'époque j'ignorai la signification exacte de ces mots. C'est peut être ridicule, mais je les réservais pour quand je serai sûre de mon choix.

-"Cela ne m'étonne même pas. Et, Coba … cette _interdiction_ est valable pour toi aussi."

C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom. C'est étrangement agréable. Fière de moi même, je ne peux m'empêcher de jouer sur les mots.

-"Pas de risque, je préfère les filles..." Je réponds avec un clin d'œil.

-"Crétin !" Râle Isida en tapant une de mes côtes.

-"Aïe ! Il va falloir arrêter ces mauvaises habitudes aussi !" Je me grogne en montant dans mon dortoir pour prendre cette fameuse douche.


	45. Chapitre 45 : Imprévu

_**Bonjour tout le monde.**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour le retard. Mais j'ai des doutes sur l'efficacité de cette histoire. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, le principale. Les avis de ceux qui me suivent sont très importants et m'aident à prendre certaine décisions, alors exprimez vous. Même si je sais exactement où je veux aller ;) Dans tous les cas merci aux nouveaux et aux anciens ;). Les quelques review sont très gentils et encourageante. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira, en cas contraire je m'excuse, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

-"Papa est dans les parages ?"

-"Po, përse ?" Demande ma mère en albanais (Oui, pourquoi ?).

-"Je dois lui parler, c'est tout." J'insiste.

Bien que je comprenne parfaitement cette langue, je l'utilisais rarement. Étant né en Angleterre ma langue paternel me venait plus facilement. D'ailleurs ma mère employait cette langue uniquement lorsqu'elle ne souhaitait pas être comprise par les autres.

-"Je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu n'as pas _encore_ fait une bêtise..." Souffle désespérément Glass en se frottant le front.

Outré, je toise sévèrement ma mère à travers le miroir. Vive la confiance.

-"Demander à parler à mon père ne suppose pas forcément que j'ai des problèmes." Je me vexe.

-"Excuse moi d'être septique, vous n'êtes pas du genre à papoter de la pluie et du beau temps !" Se défend la femme.

Je grogne, elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement me passer mon père ! C'est pas croyable.

-"C'est un _truc_ de garçon. Alors s'il te plaît." J'insiste.

-"Oh, très bien je vais le chercher." Capitule ma mère.

C'était le seul moyen, de faire comprendre à la femme que tous les sujets ne la regardaient pas. Évidemment pour celui-ci, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais j'avais plus confiance en mon père pour sa discrétion. Quoique, ma mère allait certainement le harceler pour savoir ce que je voulais. A travers le miroir, je l'observe se diriger vers le nouveau bureau. J'ai hâte de découvrir notre nouvel appartement. Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances. Après avoir reconnut le râle familier de mon géniteur, je l'aperçois dans l'encadrement.

-"Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait !?" Il gronde.

-"C'est dingue ça ! Sous prétexte que je veux te parler, j'ai forcément fait une connerie !" Je m'offusque.

Je distingue alors la voix lointaine de ma mère.

-"Tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule à penser la même chose."

Je soupire, blasé par les conclusions hâtives de mes parents.

-"Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?" Grogne Tom.

-"NON ! Enfin je crois pas. Je dois juste te demander un _truc_. Seul à seul." J'insiste.

-"Très bien ! Je m'en vais." Soupire Glass.

J'observe mon père patienter le temps que ma mère s'éloigne. Il se frotte les yeux, des cernes sont visibles. Je constate alors sa fatigue, il porte une barbe mal rasé de trois jours, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

-"Tu vas bien ?" Je m'inquiète à sa vision.

-"Oui Coba, je vais bien. Dépêche toi de poser ta question, j'ai du travail." Il répond sèchement.

Bien, le ton est donné. C'est peut être une mauvaise idée finalement.

-"Laisse tomber, si tu es occupé, je ne voudrai surtout pas te déranger." Je crache amère.

Mon père me toise dangereusement à travers le miroir. Cette solution miracle m'épargne certainement une paire de claque. Je devrai songer à utiliser ce moyen de communication plus souvent pour parler à l'homme.

-"Je perds patience. Qu'est ce que tu as à me demander de si important ?" Il demande.

Maintenant que je l'ai dérangé, je n'ai pas intérêt à le faire languir. Il serait bien capable de faire le déplacement jusqu'à Poudlard pour m'arracher la tête. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant d'expliquer indécis.

-"Et bien... Euh, j'imagine que tu as déjà eu une... _copine_ avant maman."

-"Tiens, tiens... Comment va cette _Isida_ ?" Il me nargue en claquant sa langue sur son palais.

C'est pas croyable, je n'avais rien dit de ma récente fréquentation et en moins de deux secondes il avait déjà deviné. A croire qu'il le savait depuis le début...

-"Bref, est-ce que je suis censé … Euh... Offrir un truc pour cette _stupide_ Saint-Valentin ?" Je boude.

Il y a un moment de silence, puis mon père intervient rouge de colère.

-"Tu viens réellement de me déranger pour _ça_ !" S'énerve l'homme.

-"A qui veux tu que je le demande ! Tu sais très bien que maman est insupportable à propos de ce sujet !" Je proteste.

Le sorcier siffle, en colère contre moi. Il ferme les yeux un instant pour se reprendre.

-"Je ne crois pas être le mieux _qualifié_ pour répondre à tes questions." Il explique avec agacement.

-"Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais fréquenté quelqu'un avant.."

-"Évidemment que j'ai fréquenté d'autres femmes avant ta mère. Mais je doute que le _genre_ de relation que j'entretenais s'apparente avec ce que tu recherches." Me coupe mon père.

Oh, décidément j'en apprenais tout les jours sur le sorcier. Certainement un bourreau de cœur, qui ne se souciait pas de ses conquêtes. Sur ce point là, il a raison ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Je devais ressembler à ma mère pour ce type de chose.

-"Bon, cadeau ou _pas_ ?" J'insiste déterminé.

-"Oui ! Toujours, n'oublies jamais les dates. C'est d'une évidence." Râle mon père.

Qu'est ce que j'en savais moi, qu'il fallait apprendre toutes les dates par cœur ! C'est débile, personnellement je m'en fichais des cadeaux. Après c'était une fille … Oui mais spéciale, si ça se trouve elle ressemblait plus à un garçon de ce côté là, donc pas de cadeaux. Ça m'énerve, il n'y a pas de manuel pour expliquer tous les côtés bizarres des filles.

-"Mais, je dois lui offrir quoi comme cadeau ?" Je questionne.

-"Ça suffit Coba ! Tu es assez grand pour trouver un cadeau tout seul." S'emporte l'homme révulsé.

Mes questions le dérangeaient. Pourtant c'est normal que je pose ce genre de question. Je ne comprends pas, pour moi mes problèmes intimes sont beaucoup plus dérangeant que ce type d'échange. Mais non, mes questions de gamin sur la prépuberté ne l'avait jamais dérangé, d'ailleurs l'homme avait même plutôt été _direct_ pour m'expliquer les choses. Seulement, la raison de cette franchise d'autrefois était tout autre ; mes interrogations l'emmerdaient ! Mais pour Tom Jedusor il n'y avait rien de pire que des questions sur les sentiments.

-"Tu pourrais m'aider ! Je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé la mise une fois !" Je me révolte.

-"Tu avais cinq ans ! Tu ne vas pas me rabâcher sans arrêt la même excuse." S'oppose mon père.

-"N'empêche mon aide était la bienvenu à l'époque. Tu pourrais m'aider sur ce coup là."

L'homme pince les lèvres, il était temps qu'il me rende la monnaie !

-"Tu es chiant ! Depuis combien de temps vous êtes... _ensemble_?" Il souffle lasse.

-"C'est tout nouveau... Deux semaines, mais je dois aller à ce Bal avec elle alors …"

-"Tu n'as pas besoin de lui offrir un truc hors de prix, tu risques de l'effrayer. Essaies de trouver quelque chose de significatif, je sais pas moi...Tsss. Il faut qu'il s'agisse plus d'un symbole que d'un cadeau en soit... Montre lui que tu te souviens d'un détail particulier. Psss.. _Tu m'énerves_. Par exemple dans quelle condition vous êtes vous rencontrez ?"

-"Officieusement, dans la … C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec du parfum ou je ne sais quoi d'autres ." Je grimace.

-"Ça ne fait rien, c'est le message qui compte." Conclut mon père soulagé d'en finir.

J'ai enfin trouvé, mais ça serait plus symbolique qu'autre chose … Peut-être devrais-je demander à une personne plus concerné par ce genre de situation.

-"Tu as peut-être raison. Je devrai demander conseil à maman."

-"Comment ça ?" Siffle lentement mon père.

-"Et bien contrairement à toi, ses relations étaient certainement plus sérieuses. Enfin elle a eu d'autre copains je suppose alors …" Je commence.

-"Certainement pas !" Crache mon père enragé.

-"Quoi ? Tu lui as jamais demandé si … ?" Je souris amusé.

-"Coba. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ta mère avant moi n'a jamais …"

Il s'interrompe brusquement incertain de ses propres paroles. Ses yeux prennent dangereusement des reflets rouge. Innocemment je viens de déclencher une futur scène de ménage. Heureusement pour moi je n'assisterai pas au spectacle. Rapidement il se lève.

-"Glass !" Je l'entends crier avant de fermer l'échange du miroir.

/(I)\

-"Coba tu as fini ce devoir de potion ?"

-"Hum hum." Je réponds évasivement.

Cette question possède un sens caché ; Jack me demande de l'aider. Or présentement la perspective de réaliser _son_ devoir ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Il peut se débrouiller tout seul pour changer, le jour de l'examen je ne serai pas là. Et puis ce livre d'alchimie entre mes mains semble beaucoup plus intéressant que 30 cm de parchemin sur les antidotes. Apparemment Nicolas Flamel, possédait toujours la pierre philosophale.

-"Vous en êtes à quel chapitre ?" Interroge Isida.

-"Poisons et antidotes..." Annonce Jack à ma place.

Isida et moi sommes installés confortablement dans un canapé de notre salle commune, l'un en face de l'autre. Avachi comme à mon habitude, je ne prête aucune attention à leur échange. Mon intention est entièrement focalisée sur mon livre, aussi je lâche un juron lorsqu'un pied s'écrase sur mon occupation. Avec toute sa volonté, _ma copine_ venait de plaquer l'épais volume contre mon visage.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te prends !" Je râle en me massant le nez.

-"Oh rien, je vérifiais si tu faisais semblant." Conclut la jeune fille en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-"Est-ce une raison valable pour me casser le nez ? Me le demander aurait suffit à capter mon intention." Je grogne de mauvais humeur.

Jack discrètement rit de notre confrontation. Évidemment cette moquerie ne m'échappe pas. Hargneux, je le toise d'un regard assassin. Cet avertissement suffit à interrompre ses niaiseries. Voyant ma frustration, mon ami préfère s'éloigner afin que nous puissions conserver un semblant d'intimité. Car malgré une relation officielle, nos chamailleries n'avaient pas cessées, bien au contraire. À croire que nos taquineries précédentes avaient toujours été prédestinées à nous rassembler. À part la découverte d'une nouvelle tendresse, l'un comme l'autre étions restés les mêmes. C'est-à-dire deux ados qui adorent se provoquer. Plutôt étrange, mais après tout, mes parents partageaient eux même ce _genre_ d'échange. Et cela marchait plutôt bien, alors inutile de s'inquiéter, pas besoin de se prendre la tête. Laisser les choses venir comme elles sont, et puis je n'avais pas l'intention de changer, et surtout pas pour une fille.

-"Toujours en train d'exagérer ! Quoique tu as peux être raison. Il me semble que ton nez à légèrement dévié sur la gauche." Elle m'embête.

Amusé, je lève les yeux au ciel en posant mon livre sur la table basse. D'un geste habile je tire sur sa cheville pour l'obliger à remonter à ma hauteur.

-"Tu disais ?" Je la nargue, un rictus aux lèvres.

Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. J'avais vite compris, que la jeune fille usait d'une grande volonté pour ne pas succomber à mon charme forcé. Évidemment je profitais beaucoup de mon physique. Apparemment, selon les dires d'Isida je suis beau garçon. Enfin les goûts ne sont pas universelles, or si _ma petite amie_ me trouve à son goût, cela me convient parfaitement. Alors autant profiter des avantages prodigué par Dame Nature. Une sorte de pouvoir d' _attraction_ découvert il y a peu de temps. C'est vrai, avant Isida je n'avais jamais autant exploité mon talent de séduction pour ces choses là.

-"Je déteste quand tu fais ça …" Râle la brune.

-"Quoi donc ?" Je souris en dessinant le contour de sa mâchoire avec mon index.

Pour toute réponse, elle plaque sa bouche contre la mienne. Je l'observe fermer les yeux, content de moi, je continue tout en douceur. Puis Isida interrompe notre baiser avec un regard soupçonneux.

-"Oui ?" Je demande méfiant.

-"Je me demandais … As-tu déjà _flirter_ avec une autre personne ?"

Flirter ? Donc elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était ma première copine. Pourquoi cette question ? C'est étrange, pour ma part la réponse est évidente. Tout le monde avait déjà fricoté avec quelqu'un, surtout à notre âge.

-"Comme tout le monde." Je réponds à voix basse.

-"A bon. Qui ?" Elle rétorque sèchement.

Oh, ne serait ce pas une pointe de jalousie que j'aperçois dans ses prunelles ? Je souris amusé, mais son regard d'avertissement me met en garde. Donc la jeune fille était très _possessif_. Hum, j'aime bien.

-"Voyons, tu viens de le souligner. _Flirter_ , rien de sérieux..." J'explique avec malice.

-"Réponds à ma question dans ce cas." Elle me coupe

Je soupire agacé, elle n'allait pas me faire une crise quand même !?

-"Quand j'avais 12 ans, Jack m'a mis au défi. Embrasser une fille en échange d'une carte de Chocogrenouille très prisée. Comme je souhaitais à tout prix avoir cette carte de Salazar … Je l'ai fait." Je conclus.

Isida éclate de rire. J'avoue que cette moquerie me trouble un peu. J'étais petit, _ça va_ …

-"Pour une carte de Choco ?" Elle me provoque.

-"Oui et bien j'avais 12 ans ! T'imagines pas le nombre de paquet que j'ai dû ingurgiter pour trouver cette fichue carte. J'étais vraiment _prêt à tout_ !" Je proteste.

-"Alors donne moi son nom !? Ou bien tu as honte ? Oh oui c'est ça ! Qui pourrait donc te mettre dans un tel état … Hum peut être bien Millicent ?" Elle se moque.

Quoi !? Mais non, c'est une insulte ! Pas question de la laisser se payer ma tête ainsi. Je taisais ce nom pour éviter de contrarier Isida. Maintenant, cette humilité ne me reteint plus.

-"Daphnée Greengrass !" Je claque pour la faire taire.

Gagné, cette nouvelle ne lui plaît pas du tout. Enfin, j'ai volontairement omis de signaler que je regrettais profondément d'avoir embrassé cette fille. Depuis elle me collait aux basques, ce qui m'énervait profondément. Daphnée ne m'avait _jamais_ intéressé. C'est mal honnête mais à l'époque je m'étais beaucoup servit d'elle, notamment pour des ingrédients de potions entre autres. Payer ces ingrédients en échange de ma compagnie n'était pas si désagréable... Enfin si, parce que Greengrass avait toujours l'illusion que je l'appréciais.

-"Cela explique _certaines choses_ …" Minaude Isida en détournant le regard.

-"N'importe qui, aurait fait de même..." Je siffle.

-"Non, pas pour la carte de Salazar. Peut être pour celle de Merlin et encore. Je n'ai jamais collectionnée ces cartes."

Sa phrase m'interpelle. Une Serpentarde qui n'apprécie pas notre maître de maison ?

-"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les serpents... Mais pourquoi détester Salazar Serpentard ?" Je demande intrigué.

-"Je ne le déteste pas. Pour moi, il ne fait pas parti d'un des plus grands sorciers, voilà tout."

-"Ah oui. Alors qui l'est selon toi ?!" Je m'oppose.

Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un dénigre mon aïeux, ma colère me monte au cerveau. Certainement un reflex génétique. Mon père m'avait bien monté la tête pour l'idolâtrer. Mais mes idées n'étaient pas extrémistes, ma mère avait toujours veillée à ce que je ne reçoive pas uniquement le point de vue de mon géniteur. Or j'avais toujours considéré ce dernier comme mon modèle, alors mon opinion penchait toujours en faveur de la même personne. En grandissant je me suis forgé mes propres principes, mais je constate qu'ils se rapprochent tout de même vers ceux de mon enfance.

-"Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu le connaissais personnellement." Rétorque Isida acerbe.

J'essaie de calmer ma colère. La fille ignorait mes origines. Si elle le savait peut-être que... Non, je n'ai pas le droit. J'aimerai tellement que quelqu'un me comprenne. Il est injuste que mon ancêtre soit tant dénigré et détesté.

-"Car contrairement à toi j'apprécie _énormément_ Salazar …" J'explique entre mes dents.

-"Il n'a réalisé aucun exploit ! Bon contrairement aux trois autres fondateurs de Poudlard il est indéniablement le plus intéressant. Mais dans l'histoire magique, il n'est certainement pas celui qui a marqué notre époque." Elle déclare en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Tu ignores, ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire." Je la contre-dit.

-"J'ignore pas qu'il est à l'origine de la discrimination envers les nés-moldus. Certainement celui qui a inspiré _le_ cinglé qui se ballade dans la nature." Réplique Isida.

Pour me ramener à la réalité, elle caresse tendrement la fine cicatrice blanche logé sur ma joue. Grindelwald. Elle a raison dans un sens, le mage actuel n'est pas différent de mon ancêtre. Si il l'est ! Rien à voir, rien de comparable.

-"Ils sont différents. Salazar ne se serait jamais attaqué au sang pur." J'insiste.

-"Tout le monde en veut toujours plus, Coba. Tous les mages noirs se ressemblent."

-"Cela signifie que tu apprécies les sangs de bourbe ? Je questionne méchamment.

Si j'acceptais son opinion sur les mages, ce dernier détail me révulse.

-"Évidemment que non ! La plupart sont des crétins finis." Crache la jeune fille.

Je la toise froidement, elle en fait de même. Notre première dispute venait elle de se dérouler ? Il est difficile de se confier à une personne qui ne partage pas les mêmes ambitions, les mêmes idées. Elle avait le droit de ne pas apprécier Salazar, mais dans aucun cas de le dénigrer devant moi. Avait-elle une idée du trésor que mon ancêtre m'avait légué ? La chambre des secrets est incroyable...

-"Isida, tu viens avec nous." Grogne une voix grave en face de nous.

Voilà ce qui manquait pour m'exaspérer encore plus. Cet idiot de Nott, fixe son regard sur _ma_ copine, attendant une réponse. Le vert, m'ignore complètement.

-"Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé !" J'aboie à son adresse.

C'est vrai ! Notre conversation n'est pas finie, j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire partager mon point de vue ! Isida n'avait certainement pas dû être informé de la nuisance des nés-moldus.

-"Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes." Annonce, la jeune fille.

Un petit sourire satisfait recouvre les lèvres de Darwin, puis il s'éloigne. Cet acte me répugne, depuis quand elle obéissait aux ordres de ce tocard !?

-"Comment ça tu le rejoins dans cinq minutes ?! Je croyais avoir été clair." Je proteste.

-"Premièrement je ne suis les ordres de personne. Deuxièmement, Nott fait parti de mon groupe d'amis. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de les côtoyer sous prétextes que tu ne les supportes pas."

-"Fais ce que tu veux …" Je souffle en balayant ma main.

Irrité, j'attrape mon livre d'alchimie sans un regard vers Isida. En usant de tout mon self contrôle, je m'abstiens d'ajouter le fond de ma pensée. Si je m'écoutais, le jeune fille aurait déjà été rayé de ma liste. Je déteste être impuissant. Au fond de moi j'espérais qu'elle suive mes directives aveuglements, mais avec son caractère, c'était peine perdue.

-"On se voit ce soir. Quand tu te seras calmé." Répond dangereusement la fille.

-"C'est ça …" Je siffle entre mes dents.

Contrarié par mon manque d'intérêt, elle s'éloigne pour sortir de notre salle commune. Cette petite idiote ne réalise même pas que cet abandon me blesse. Elle ira toute seule à ce stupide Bal. Je ne suis pas un objet. On ne m'utilise pas pour combler un manque dans certaines situations. Qu'elle aille s'amuser avec ce parasite de Nott, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire. Je me lève pour rejoindre ma pièce secrète.

Pour parer aux nuisances des coqs, appliquer un sort de mutisme sur les volailles s'avéra ingénieux. Les tuer auraient éveillé des soupçons. Non ma solution était plus sécurisante. Faute de moyen, seul un lièvre bien dodu avait terminé dans l'estomac du Basilic. Franchir les barrières de Poudlard m'exposerais aux dangers extérieurs. Dernièrement j'avais eu ma dose de problèmes. Écouter mon père était plus sage à l'heure actuelle.

Encore une fois, je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé cette chambre. Ainsi, cette après midi , j'ai pu m'isoler afin de méditer en toute sérénité. Cette situation inédite me dérange. En temps normal, je me préoccupe que de moi. Ma petite personne me suffit, les autres ne sont que des pions sur un échiquier. Je déteste ce nouveau sentiment de dépendance … Je veux me soucier de personne ! Se préoccuper des autres est dérangeant, voir pénible. Pour évacuer ma mauvaise humeur, je parcours les parchemins regroupés dans la salle de Salazar. Le Basilic dort paresseusement à mes côtés. C'est difficile de communiquer sans se regarder dans les yeux. Chose que je ne fais jamais. Mais en règle générale ce n'était jamais une question de vie ou de mort.

Je suis déçu. Malgré la multitude de documents présent ici. Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé en rapport avec le terme Horcruxe. Après avoir inscrit ces précieuses lettres en bas du dessin en forme de tête de mort, je le replace dans la poche intérieur de ma veste fétiche. Après quatre heures de repos, je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de remonter à la surface. Je suppose que mon comportement dernier avec Isida exigera quelques excuses... Tout le monde à le droit d'exprimer son point de vue. Car je suis forcé de me rendre à l'évidence, me mettre la jeune fille à dos ne fait pas parti de mes plans. Ni de mes envies...

La trappe se referme bruyamment derrière moi. Alors soudain Mimi traverse un mur, seulement aucunes de ces pleurnicherie sont présentes. Elle semble préoccupée, et soulagé de me trouver.

-"Ils te cherchent tous !" S'écrie Mimi Geignard.

-" _Ils_ ? De quoi tu parles." Je m'exclame affolé.

-"Les professeurs, Dumbeldore ! Tout le monde !" Hurle le fantôme de sa voix fluette.

Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ! Dumbeldore, oh non je vais avoir des problèmes. Le vieux s'était-il rendu compte de mes visites souterraines ? Je tremble de peur à cette supposition. Non, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Personne n'est blessé, je n'ai causé de tord à personne. Je ne risque rien.

-"Pourquoi !?" Je souffle incrédule.

-"Je ne sais pas une urgence apparemment. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'ils te cherchent, croyant que tu as été enlevé." Couine Mimie.

-"Mais non voyons, je..."

Je dois vite trouver quelqu'un afin de clarifier les choses ! Je suis bien présent dans le château. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une troupe d'Auror débarque. Ma famille se faisait suffisamment remarquer ces derniers temps. A peine la porte des toilettes se referme derrière moi, que je distingue des pas précipités dans ma direction. Sur le qui vive, je braque mes yeux vers l'intrus. Quand Albus Dumbeldore me reconnaît, son regard bleu se remplit de fureur. Avec difficulté, je cache ma panique. Le directeur connaissait peut-être l'entrée de cette chambre ? Pourtant l'homme ne fait aucune remarque, et se contente de me toiser. Je ne comprends pas immédiatement les raisons de ce comportement. Juste quelques secondes, car soudain je reconnais ma mère postée derrière le vieillard.

Ma mère ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ici ! Ma pseudo disparition était-elle responsable de sa présence ? Entonné, je me rapproche m'apprêtant à demander ce qui se passe, mais je stoppe mes pas. Les yeux de la femme sont rougis, des larmes scient ses joues. Mais au-delà de ces larmes je reconnais une profonde tristesse mélangé à de la panique. Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans ma gorge. Il n'y a aucun soulagement lorsque ma mère m'aperçois... Un problème est survenu. Sinon _elle_ ne serait pas ici, surtout pas _elle._

 _-"_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _"_ Je demande d'une voix rauque.

Glass s'essuie les joues en s'approchant. Pour moi, ses mouvements sont exécutés au ralenti. Elle m'enlace, et je me sens comme une pierre dans ses bras.

-"Ça va aller." Elle chuchote à mon oreille en m'embrassant.

S'en est trop pour moi. Plus brutalement que je ne l'aurai voulu, je la décale à bout de bras pour lui faire face.

-"Répond." J'ordonne les yeux humides.

-"C'est ton père."

Immédiatement mes mains me brûlent, et je la relâche. Je déteste avoir raison. A part moi, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de mettre Glass dans un état pareil. Ma trachée se comprime, la panique m'empêche de respirer normalement.

-"Quoi mon père..." Je murmure.

Cette fois-ci mes larmes menacent de tomber. J'ai tellement peur de ce que ma mère s'apprête à me dire. Je ne veux pas savoir, mais je le dois.

-"Ça va aller... Il y a eu un accident. Ton père et des Aurors étaient sur une piste sérieuse de Grindelwald. De nombreuses pertes..."

-"Non."Je la coupe la voix tremblante.

Non, non, non, pourquoi m'expliquer les détails.

-"Il va s'en remettre Coba !Ton père est vivant. " Intervient ma mère.

-"Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par _là_ !" Je proteste soulagé.

Pendant un court instant, je venais de m'imaginer le pire. Rageusement je balais les quelques larmes de mes yeux d'un revers de manche. Je tremble tellement que je comprime mes mains autours de mes épaules pour m'apaiser. Dans un coin Dumbeldore nous observe discrètement.

-"On te cherchait pour être sûre que … Puis personne n'arrivait à te trouver. J'étais morte d'inquiétude !" S'exclame Glass en m'enlaçant de nouveau.

Donc ils avaient pensés que le mage m'avait kidnapper ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Mais pour l'instant ce détail faisait parti des derniers de mes soucis. J'ai besoin de me rassurer, de _le_ voir. Après une inspiration je demande à ma mère.

-"Emmène moi."

-"Ça va aller pour lui, tu peux rester..."

-"Tu n'aurais pas dû venir dans ce cas. Je viens avec toi." Je la coupe.

Indécise, la femme envoie un regard interrogateur vers le directeur. Depuis quand, nous devions demander son avis. J'irai voir mon père à l'hôpital, point final.

-"Je suppose que dans les circonstances actuelles, l'absence d'un champion au Bal sera compréhensif. Vous pouvez utiliser mon réseau de cheminée." Conclut Dumbeldore.

Le bal ! Isida… Faute de cas majeur elle comprendra. Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je dois la prévenir. Nous nous étions déjà séparé avec une certaine tension.

-"Je te rejoins dans le bureau. Je dois … aller chercher des affaires." J'annonce à mère avant de commencer à dévaler les escaliers pour rejoindre les cachots.

J'ignore si Isida sera présente dans notre salle commune, mais c'est mon meilleur espoir. Quelques élèves étonnés se retournent sur mon passage. Je cours à toute vitesse. Arrivé à destination, je scrute la salle. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour la repérer. Haletant, j'avance vers elle. La jeune fille doit comprendre mon état de panique car elle me devance en s'approchant vers moi.

-"Je suis au courant. Va-y." Elle m'encourage.

-"Mais... Le bal. Je suis tellement désolé..." Je bafouille dépité en m'arrachant les cheveux.

-"C'est ton père Coba, dépêche toi !" Elle me pousse vers la sortie.

-"Je... Je me rattraperai. Tu sais, j'ai du mal à m'exprimer mais _j'essaie_... Ne m'en veux pas pour ce matin. Je suis un idiot." Je continue à m'expliquer avec désespoir.

Pour toute réponse, Isida m'embrasse doucement. Elle me pardonne, où peut-être elle ne m'en avait jamais voulu ? Mais ce baiser me réconforte énormément.

-"Dépêche toi !" Elle insiste.

-"Oui, j'y vais. Attends, demande à Jack. Il sait. Un paquet est dans mon armoire. C'est pour toi. Demande le lui." Je lui crie en m'éloignant.

Ce cadeau j'avais espéré lui offrir en main propre. Dans un sens, je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas, trop nerveux qu'il ne lui plaise pas. J'avais suivit les conseils de mon père. Quelque chose de symbolique. Le livre de notre rencontre ; _Les créatures magique du XV siècle_. Je lui avais dérober ce livre en modifiant les dates d'emprunts, sans aucunes excuses. J'avais ajouté un petit mot dans la couverture ; _En espérant que tu puisses me pardonner mon emprunt précé avais raison, il te revenait de droit._


	46. Chapitre 46 : Sainte-Mangouste

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Pour m'excuser de mon retard, je publie ce chapitre en avance. Vos commentaires dans les deux fictions m'ont vraiment encouragé, merci infiniment. J'adore lire vos impressions elles sont très importante. Grâce à vous je pense avoir évolué au court de cette histoire. Bienvenu au nouveaux arrivants, et bon retour aux anciens ;)**_

 _ **LecteurAnonyme**_ _ **: Merci pour ta review, comme tu disais suivre les deux histoires, je me permets de te répondre ici. Je suis ravie que cette originalité te plaise, c'est donc gagné pour moi si j'ai réussi à te transporter dans mon imagination tordue. Je suis aussi très honorée de figurer parmi tes fictions préférés :D ! A très bientôt j'espère.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et à tout de suite !**_

Tom était allongé dans le lit d'une chambre d'hôpital de Saint-Mangouste. Son fils avait fini par s'assoupir dans le fauteuil rabougri destiné aux visiteurs. Malgré ses quinze ans, le garçon gardait des traits enfantins sur son visage paisible. Seule sa mâchoire carré annonçait des prochains changements, bientôt le jeune homme quittera l'insouciante de l'enfance. Tom avait hurlé contre Glass lorsqu'il avait reconnu Coba dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était complètement idiot de sortir le garçon de son école pour venir le visiter. Il ne supportait déjà pas que sa femme l'aperçoit dans une situation aussi vulnérable, alors son fils encore moins. C'était son rôle de s'inquiéter pour sa petite famille, pas l'inverse. Comment Coba, pouvait-il lui faire confiance en le voyant cloué dans un lit d'hôpital ?

Le département des Aurors avait fini par trouver une nouvelle piste sur Grindelwald. En secret une petite troupe, principalement issue de l'Ordre du Phénix, fut lancé à l'assaut d'un bâtiment délavé situé dans le Sud de l'Angleterre. Un piège, Tom était resté sur ses gardes durant l'opération. Pour lui le mage noir ne laissait jamais de traces. Par conséquent il savait que cette piste aboutirait forcement sur un piège. Seulement il espérait pouvoir trouver un indice sérieux malgré tout. La pression devenait trop importante, trop épuisante, surveiller les siens 24H/24 commençait à puiser sur sa santé. C'est pourquoi il avait accepté cette mission. Ce fut un massacre. L'armée de Grindelwald était beaucoup plus importante qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Dans la bataille Tom avait été blessé en essayant de protéger la vie de Scrimgeour. Inutile, l'homme était mort fauché par un maléfice de découpe. Touché en pleine gorge, malgré l'utilisation de son propre corps comme bouclier, Scrimgeour ne fut pas épargné. Pas très intelligent, de la part de Tom. Il avait réussi à transplanter en portant la moitié de ses entrailles entre ses bras. Alors bien entendu, Glass avait paniqué en l'apercevant tout ensanglanté sur le tapis neuf de leur salon.

Tom avait perdu connaissance, avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait à Saint-Mangouste. Un bandage impressionnant encerclait entièrement son abdomen. Dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi personne ne l'avait refermé correctement. Mais apparemment les médicomages cherchaient des solutions pour aboutir à ce résultat. L'ouverture ne se refermait pas, malgré les tentatives. De la magie noir, Tom n'en fut pas étonné. Seulement il était agacé, en connaissance de cause, il savait que seule la magie noir pourra rétablir une fermeture convenable, et surtout rapidement. Mais le personnel de cet Hôpital n'utilisait pas ces méthodes. Glass avait réussi à le convaincre de patienter encore deux jours. Si ces guignoles ne trouvaient pas de solution, il s'en occuperait lui même. Son épouse avait prétexté qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une horrible cicatrice sur son ventre. Attitude idiote selon l'homme. C'est lui qui porterait la marque, pas elle, et lui s'en fichait complètement. Il ne s'exhibait pas torse nu devant tout le monde. _Encore une fois,_ Glass était parvenue à l'embobiner, en utilisant Coba comme prétexte.

 _Si, tu avais pu éviter la cicatrice de ton fils, tu ne l'aurais pas fait ?_ Oh, que oui Tom détestait cette fine cicatrice logée sur la joue de son gamin. Un rappel amère de son impuissance. Les parents avaient tout essayer pour l'effacer, en vain. Même les meilleurs spécialistes n'y étaient pas parvenus. L'homme s'était juré _d'agrandir_ le sourire de Grindelwald lorsque l'occasion se présentera.

Évidemment Tom savait que Glass avait exigé une attente de sa part pour son propre intérêt. Elle n'était pas discrète, son épouse adorait particulièrement cette partie de son anatomie. En réfléchissant les papouilles de son épouse sur cette zone n'étaient pas désagréables... Donc en attendant l'action de ces incapables, il souffrait en silence avec un trou béant dans l'abdomen, shooté avec des potions de régénération sanguine. Pour lui impossible de fermer un œil, et en plus de sa douleur, sa colère s'additionnait sournoisement. Tom ne voulait personne à son chevet, personne qui s'apitoie sur son sort. Il allait bien, sa vie n'était pas en danger. S'il n'avait pas réussi à chasser Coba de sa chambre, Glass avait déguerpit aux premières lueurs du soleil. Le chantage, si elle n'allait pas travailler normalement, Tom n'attendrait pas l'avis des médecins. La femme avait accepté en ronchonnant, mais comme Coba était présent, ce fut plus facile à négocier.

Soudain, son fils s'agite dans son sommeil. Tom reconnaît des sifflements en fourchelang sans aucuns sens, il ne disait rien mais depuis l'accident en mai dernier, ces agitations étaient devenues courantes. Dans leur ancienne maison, le père entendait souvent ces sifflements provenir de la chambre mitoyenne. Tom n'en avait rien dit à Glass, la jeune femme était déjà assez paniquée. Pas besoin de lui dire que son fils était perturbé. Seulement quand les objets de de la pièce commencèrent à trembler dangereusement Tom décida d'intervenir.

-" _Coba, réveilles-toi._ " Il siffle.

/(I)\

Le cou endolori, je me frotte les yeux pour aider mes paupières lourdes de fatigue. Mon rêve devait être très intense, car je viens de me réveiller le cœur battant. Me rappelant de la dernière situation je me redresse vivement en me massant la nuque. Mon père est toujours là, les yeux ouverts, peu accueillant. Pas de bonjour, mais je ne m'attendais pas à mieux. Hier soir il avait piqué une crise en me voyant débarquer. Mais il tolérait ma présence, car contrairement à ma mère je ne dramatisais pas les situations. A l'inverse, pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi sur ce lit, je l'embêtais en toute impunité.

Les yeux gonflés je m'approche vers mon père. Un plateau de nourriture intacte avait retenu mon intention. L'homme me dévisage en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

-"Tu aurais pu dormir à l'appartement." Il grogne.

La vieille, mon géniteur m'avait murmuré en fourchelang notre adresse pour me permettre d'accéder à notre nouvelle propriété. Au moins dans ce langage aucunes oreilles indiscrètes je suis le seul à le comprendre.

-"Oui, mais je ne voulais surtout pas louper l'excellente bouffe des hôpitaux." Je souris avec ironie.

J'attrape le yaourt, avant de me laisser tomber lourdement sur le bout du matelas de mon père. D'ailleurs mon pois déclenche des rebonds. Immédiatement les yeux du sorcier se révulsent en me lançant des éclairs meurtriers. La mâchoire crispée, il se tient le ventre. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, le sorcier aurait probablement hurlé de douleur.

-"Oups, désolé." Je ris en avalant une bouchée du yaourt aux fraises.

-"Petit con." Il siffle hargneux.

-"Fais pas ton rabat-joie, c'est bon ce que tu as. Il faut faire circuler le sang..." Je murmure moqueur en tapotant sa cuisse.

-"Et ma main dans ta figure c'est bon pour ce que tu as !? Je vais te faire circuler le sang, tu vas voir. Méfie toi, je peux encore me servir de ma baguette sans aucunes difficultés." Menace mon père en éloignant ma main.

Hilare, je manque de m'étrangler en avalant une nouvelle bouchée du yaourt. Évidemment si mon géniteur avait la capacité de bouger de ce lit, je ferais beaucoup moins mon malin. Mais l'occasion est trop bonne, pour une fois qu'on inverse les rôles. Lui ne se gênait pas pour m'enquiquiner lorsque j'étais malade.

-"Tu sais, contrairement à ce qu'on pense, je reçois beaucoup de menaces ces derniers temps. Mais j'affirme sans l'ombre d'un doute que 80% de ces dernières sortent de ta bouche. Oh, et je précise la moitié sont des menaces de mort. A l'heure actuelle je devrais être décédé une bonne centaine de fois. Alors excuse moi, d'être un peu _dubitatif._ "

-"Et bien, pense à me répéter ce monologue dans quelques jours. Je tiens _absolument_ à rectifier mon mauvais tirage..." Souffle Tom, lasse.

Hum, pas sûre que je tiennes les mêmes propos. Dans quelques jours mon père sera sur ses pieds. Donc prêt à appliquer ses menaces non exécutées. Alors vraiment, sans façon. Mais le fait qu'il participe à mes joutes verbales est un très bon signe. C'est quand mon père ne m'engueulait pas une seule fois dans une journée qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Ici son comportement est en parfaite adéquation avec ses fondamentaux. J'attrape le pancake et commence à l'avaler.

-"Tu as l'intention de t'accaparer tout mon petit déjeuner !?" Râle Tom.

-"Non, seulement ce qui m'intéresse." Je fais en haussant les épaules. "Je prends juste le sucré, je te laisse le sal … et bien je te laisse le jus de citrouille." Je déclare en posant le verre que je venais de vider de moitié.

Un léger coup d'œil vers le plateau m'indique qu'il n'y a plus rien à manger. Bon c'est pas comme si mon père prévoyait d'y toucher. Juste qu'il ne loupait aucune occasion pour exprimer sa mauvaise humeur. Encore une fois, _c'est très bon signe_. En tout cas, à son allure irrité , je me rends compte que je l'agace profondément.

-"Je peux aller te chercher autre chose... S'tu veux." Je lui signale.

-"Laisse tomber." Souffle Tom en se frottant le front.

Discrètement, je l'observe. Mon père ne se plaignait jamais quand il était malade ou blessé quelque part. Mais à la vue de ses paupières closes, il n'y a aucun doute aux souffrances qu'il est en train d'endurer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il accepte le compromis de ma mère. Attendre, une solution. J'aurai déjà supplié pour qu'on me referme ; rien à fiche d'une horrible cicatrice !

-"Sérieusement. Je peux aller du côté moldu te chercher un truc mangeable." J'insiste.

-"Tu ne bouges pas tes fesses d'ici." Il m'ordonne en rouvrant les yeux.

C'est vrai. J'avais proposé cette solution, mais j'oubliais qu'un malade mental se promenait dans le pays. Et au vu des derniers événements, le mage avait une dent contre ma famille.

-"Ok. En tout cas je dois dire que tu es plutôt chanceux d'avoir un fils comme moi."

-"Tsss, je suis tout sauf chanceux." Grogne l'homme.

-"Tu ne t'en rends pas compte voilà tout. Des tas de parents rêveraient de m'avoir." Je plaisante.

-"Vraiment, en quel honneur ? Tu étais déjà chiant quand tu es né, ça ne s'arrange pas en grandissant." Susurre Tom.

-"Regarde au-delà. Tous le bébés sont chiants. Enfin, je suppose. Mais moi, aujourd'hui je suis intelligent, beau, drôle, très sociable..." Je continue avec amusement.

-"Rien d'autre à ajouter ?" Se moque mon père.

-"Bah j'avais pensé à milliardaire mais tout de suite ça aurait été moins _crédible_." Je réponds en reniflant.

Gagné, un sourire amusé étire les lèvres de mon père. C'est discret mais c'est déjà un grand exploit. Sur ma lancée je continue.

-"Tu en connais beaucoup qui sacrifierait leur Bal de Saint-Valentin pour leur père ?"

-"Demande celui qui n'avait aucune envie d'y aller …" Signale Tom avec sarcasme.

-"C'est l'intention qui compte. Tout comme les cadeaux. " Je souligne avec dédain.

-"Un cadeau empoisonné oui …" Renifle l'homme.

Je commençais à être rodé, depuis petit mon père n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de ma présence. Mais j'avais fini par comprendre que c'était sa façon de m'apprécier. Si je ne l'intéressais pas, il m'aurait ignoré tout bonnement. Or, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître mon père s'était _toujours_ occupé de moi. En râlant bien sûre, en me dénigrant, mais il l'avait fait. Avec du recule, même si cet acte est tout à fait normal, je le considère comme un exploit venant de la part de l'homme. Aussi, il a raison, je n'avais jamais voulu aller à ce bal. Mais le fait d'avoir abandonné Isida m'inquiétais un peu. Je n'osais pas imaginer avec qui la jeune fille y avait finalement été. Au fond de moi je priais pour que ce ne soit pas avec cet idiot de Nott. Elle n'aurait pas osé ?

-"D'ailleurs en parlant de cadeau. Un hiboux a déposé un paquet pendant que tu dormais." Annonce mon père.

Voyant que je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, il poursuit.

-"Pour toi." Il insiste.

Intrigué, j'avance vers l'endroit indiqué par mon père. Je commence par ouvrir la lettre. Un petit sourire illumine mon visage lorsque je reconnais mon correspondant Isida.

 _Coba,_

 _Tout d'abord j'espère que ton père se porte bien. Ce matin la Gazette annonçait une attaque, mais ton nom ne figurait pas dans la liste des victimes. J'ose espérer que tout va pour le mieux._

 _Ton cadeau m'a bien fait sourire, je pardonne ton entourloupe jusqu'à la prochaine. Car je ne doute pas que prochaine il y aura. Merci, je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais, je suis très touchée. Au moment où j'écris ces mots je sens déjà ta mauvaise humeur. Pour te rassurer, je tiens à te préciser que j'ai été au Bal seule, avec quelques amis. Les sorties entres amis sont très agréables, tu devrais essayer un jour au lieu de t'isoler dans ton coin. D'ailleurs, tu m'avais dit que ta famille avait déménagé sur le chemin de traverse. J'habite juste à côté, dans Londres. Une bonne occasion pour se voir pendant les vacances qui approchent ? Fais le moi savoir si cette éventualité te convient. Hier, je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de t'offrir mon présent._

 _Ps J'ai ajouté un petit quelque chose avec la lettre. En espérant bénéficier de ta reconnaissance. J'ai dû menacer mon cousin Bran pour l'obtenir. Au moins je n'ai embrassé personne pour l'obtenir ; moi._

 _Bises._

 _Isida._

Délicatement, je regarde à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Du bout des doigts j'en ressors une carte de Chocogrenouille. Pas n'importe laquelle. Celle de Merlin. La carte est vieille et usée. Encore une fois, Isida maintenait son point de vue. Celle de Merlin, pas celle de Salazar. Mais ce geste est symbolique tout comme mon livre, cette histoire ne l'avait pas offusqué. Je secoue la tête amusé, en rangeant la carte dans la poche de ma veste.

Aussi, je suis plus méfiant à l'encontre de l'autre paquet. J'appréhende, pourvu que ce ne soit pas un truc ridicule. En plus elle ne me connaissait pas si bien que ça. Mes goûts sont spéciaux, j'aurais du mal à faire semblant si le cadeau ne me plaisait pas. Avec prudence je déballe l'emballage. Je lâche un hoquet quand je reconnais la matière de l'objet. Il s'agit d'un jersey en peau de dragon ! Il est magnifique, couleur argent et brodé en émeraude. C'est une chose qui ne coure pas les rues, mais surtout cette matière sert de bouclier. Seulement quelques sortilèges puissants pouvaient traverser cette peau. Je suis extrêmement gêné, ces choses sont très onéreuses. Je lis alors la petite note en aparté.

 _N'oublie pas de le porter durant les épreuves qu'il te reste. Un cadeau ne se refuse pas, c'est impoli. Sache que ma mère tiens une boutique spécialisé dans l'élaboration de vêtement en peau de dragon, donc il ne s'agit pas d'un objet rare pour ma famille. Dans la situation actuelle, je pense qu'il te sera très utile._

Bon, au moins elle ne s'était pas ruinée avant d'acquérir ce jersey. Cela ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Les Blacks étaient connus pour leur richesse, mais ce n'était pas réconfortant de se dire qu'il s'agissait d'un objet banal pour elle. Sa mère les réalisait, donc je ne doutais pas que leur prix d'achat était moins coûteux. Mais quand même, pour moi c'est d'une grande valeur. Soudain, mon père aperçoit le vêtement entre mes mains.

-"Hum, dis moi. Ce Regulus ne serait pas marié avec une Resborn ?" Il me demande intrigué.

-"J'en sais rien, pourquoi ?" J'interviens.

-"Les Resborn sont connus pour leurs vêtements en peau de Dragon." Conclut l'homme évasif.

Je ne lui avais jamais demandé, parce que ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Pour moi, le fait qu'elle soit une Black en disait déjà beaucoup sur ses origines, et m'épargnait pas mal d'explications avec mon père. Je me souviens qu'il avait été plus que réticent lorsque Grace Potter s'était rapprochée de moi à l'époque.

-"Pas besoin de te tracasser Coba. Pour ces familles il s'agit d'un cadeau ordinaire." Termine mon père.

Il y avait bien deux mondes différents. Mais j'avais déjà observé ce phénomène avec Drago. Le garçon était pourri gâté. Pour lui, offrir un nimbus 2001 comme cadeau de bienvenu n'était pas extrême du tout. Perturbé, je me rassois sur le lit de mon géniteur. Je me sens un peu minable d'avoir offert un livre. Je ne suis pas aussi riche que ces illustres familles de sang pur. Encore une fois, je ressens une injustice. Pourquoi en tant que hériter de Serpentard nous n'avions aucune fortune. Non, ils avaient tout dilapidé sans se soucier des générations futur. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'argent ne m'avait jamais intéressé. Seul le pouvoir représentait une vrai richesse à mes yeux. Mon grand-père me donnait bien quelques billets moldus à chacune de mes visites, mais rien de comparable. (J'évitais de lui dire, que je me pressais d'échanger cet argent chez Gringotts.) Or aujourd'hui pour la première fois, je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur.

-"Je lui ai offert un livre... C'est ridicule en comparaison." Je m'oppose.

Dépité, je lui raconte alors pourquoi j'avais choisi ce dernier. Bizarrement mon père m'écoute attentivement, sans se moquer de moi.

-"Tu devrais plutôt être content. Cette fille sait pertinemment que tu n'es pas riche comme tous les fils à papa de cette école. Pourtant, elle reste avec toi. L'argent ne l'intéresse pas. Considère que tu es l'entière raison de son choix. D'ailleurs, je trouve que le livre est un très bon choix." M'explique l'homme avec amertume.

La richesse l'avait beaucoup pénalisé durant sa scolarité. Un jour, où je m'étais plaint de ne pas pouvoir obtenir un balais, il m'avait admonesté en signalant que mon grand-père ne lui achetait aucunes affaires scolaires pour Poudlard. Avec ses faibles économies et l'aide secrète de sa mère, au début des ses années l'homme avait dû se contenter d'affaires d'occasions. A mon avis, il s'était passé quelque chose depuis, car avec moi, mon grand-père abordait un comportement totalement différent. Un jour énervé, mon géniteur avait suggéré que c'était parce que je ressemblais plus au fils qu'il aurait voulu ; docile et intéressé. Je n'avais jamais précisé que mon comportement avec mes grands-parents était stratégique. Si mon père disait non, mon grand-père se pressait d'y répondre oui. En grandissant, je commence à me forger mon propre avis à leur encontre. Tom et Merope Jedusor ne m'avait jamais porté préjudice, ils avaient toujours été volontaire pour s'occuper de moi. Au final, je les aimais bien, comme on apprécie ses grands-parents. Notre seconde bouée, quand on ne peut pas s'accrocher à ses parents.

Je me gratte le menton. C'est gênant d'avoir ce type de conversation. Enfin pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je sais bien, que mon père n'aime pas parler de ces sujets lui non plus. Cet investissement de sa part est exceptionnel. En règle générale l'homme ne s'embêtait pas à me remonter le morale. Je me ressaisis immédiatement, aujourd'hui c'est à moi de changer les idées de mon père. C'est vrai, si je ne m'en occupe pas, des médicomages risquent d'y passer.

-"Hum, bref. Du coup, à qui as-tu délégué tes directives ?" Je questionne.

J'avais appris que Scrimgeour était mort durant l'attaque.

-"Shacklebolt." Il répond dans un soupire.

Je savais que cette délégation avait dû être très pénible pour lui. Ma mère peinait déjà à lui faire prendre des vacances. Mais j'avais appris qu'on lui avait imposé un arrêt de travail forcé. Cela lui déplaisait fortement. Le problème c'est que le directeur des Aurors ne faisait confiance en personne.

En attendant le coup de midi, quelques aides soignantes sont passées pour administrer des nouveaux sortilèges. Aucun changements, si ce n'est que la douleur s'accentue. A l'heure du déjeuné, ma mère nous rejoint avec un sac rempli de nourriture. Le gargouillement de mon ventre me rappel ma condition je meurt de faim ! Tandis que je me jette sur un Beggel fort appétissant, mon père intervient.

-"Ramène-le avec toi. C'est idiot qu'il reste ici." Il insiste auprès de ma mère.

-"Dis que ma compagnie t'ennuie !" Je m'offusque.

-"Ta compagnie me tape sur les nerfs." Affirme Tom sans complexe.

-"Arrête, tu adores _ça_." Je le provoque.

Blasé, mon père soupire exagérément. Il toise Glass sévèrement, en me désignant d'un coup de menton.

-"Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Je rigole de la situation. Pas longtemps.

-"A ta place je m'abstiendrai de me faire remarquer Coba." Réprime ma mère.

-"De quoi tu parles ?" Je demande méfiant.

Alors la femme, jette un regard en biais à son mari. Pesant le pour et le contre, était-ce le bon moment pour en parler ? A l'évidence non. Mais ce qui m'inquiète d'avantage c'est lorsque mon père fronce les sourcils, à l'évidence lui non plus n'était pas au courant. Mais de quoi exactement !? J'ai vraiment très peur tout d'un coup. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas être au courant de _ça_. Si c'était le cas elle ne devait surtout pas le dire à mon père ! D'ailleurs la jeune femme semble hésiter en nous dévisageant tous les deux à tour de rôle. Tom perd patience, ses narines se dilatent signe de son agacement profond. L'homme avait été très clair avec Glass, elle ne devait jamais rien lui cacher, surtout concernant Coba. La vie du garçon pouvait en dépendre.

-"J'attends." Ordonne l'homme.

-"Tu n'as pas oublié de nous confier quelque chose ?" M'accuse ma mère.

Je réfléchis, non je n'ai rien oublié, et si c'est la cas c'est parfaitement intentionnel.

-"Non." Je souffle, toujours sur mes gardes.

-"Vraiment, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier au mois de Décembre ?" Insiste la femme.

Oh, je vois où elle veut en venir. Ce connard de Dumbeldore avait donc fini par tout moucher, et à ma mère en plus ! Psss, il croyait certainement qu'elle était plus indulgente que mon père. Il se trompait, mon géniteur était toujours au courant de mes conneries, sauf si je les gardais pour moi. Or sur ce coup j'avais été vendu.

-"Je ne me rappelle pas de tous les événements du mois de Décembre." Je mens effronté.

Le sorcier lâche un sifflement de colère. A l'inverse de ma mère, lui voyait bien mon mensonge.

-"Ah oui, pourquoi ton Directeur insiste pour que je te résonne ? D'après lui, ton comportement commence à se détériorer. Te bagarrer en plein cours Coba ! Tu me fais honte." Gronde Glass.

-"Et ça ne te parait pas étrange qu'il te le signale deux mois après ? Il veut m'emmerder c'est tout." Je claque énervé.

-"Ton langage ! Je ne t'ai pas appris à parler comme ça." Elle me réprimande.

-"Ouais bah je suis certain qu'il a malencontreusement oublié de t'expliquer les raisons de mon geste !" Je crache.

-"Il n'y a pas de raison, on ne se bagarre pas comme un moldu ! Et pas non plus comme un sorcier !" Elle ajoute en voyant que j'ouvre la bouche.

Mon père me fixe, les yeux rouge. Il est très contrarié.

-"Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'en coller une sur le champ." Il siffle.

-"C'est ce vieux fou, il monte tout le monde contre moi !" Je réplique scandalisé par la trahison.

-"Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné un comportement irréprochable ! Je t'ai prévenu, la prochaine fois tu ne remets plus les pieds dans cette école ! Celle-ci est donc la bonne ?" Aboie mon père.

-" _Non ! Ce sale Sang de Bourbe a insulté maman, je ne pouvais pas le laisser se pavaner de sa vulgarité !_ " Je m'oppose en fourchelang.

-" _Explique toi._ " Il ordonne attentif.

Rapidement, toujours dans le langage des serpents, je lui explique précisément les insultes auxquelles j'avais assisté. Durant mon discours, malgré son état de faiblesse, la fureur de l'homme s'accentue. Des vagues de magie crépitent autour de moi. A la fin je suis heureux de constater, qu'il ne me réprime pas mon geste. Je savais qu'il serait d'accord avec moi sur ce principe. On n'insulte pas ma mère.

-"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Dumbeldore signale que ton comportement se dégrade, alors qu'il semble que tu sois irréprochable durant les mois qui ont suivie celui de Décembre ?"

Parce que je soupçonne grandement le directeur d'être au courant à propos de la chambre des secrets. Mais l'affirmer à mon père, confirmerait la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard, et peut-être bien ma mort éminente. Je me souviens de la remarque qu'il m'avait fait un jour. Ton rythme cardiaque s'accélère quand tu me mens. Avec un grand effort je tente de le réguler avant de répondre.

-"Parce qu'il me déteste. Il m'a quasiment insulté l'autre fois. J'ai la nette impression qu'il se venge sur moi. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne te portait pas dans son cœur." J'explique.

-"Dumbelore ne mentirait pas, par prétexte qu'il ne t'aime pas Coba." Gronde la femme.

-"Et bien pourquoi tu ne lui as pas directement demandé ses raisons ? A ce que je sache il t'a juste signalé ma bagarre de Décembre. Tu as une meilleur preuve pour me contre dire ? Je te dis que c'est un menteur." J'affirme en usant de mon talent de persuasion.

-"Tu ne parles pas sur ce ton à ta mère ! Dumbeldore à toujours une raison..." Susurre dangereusement mon père.

-"Tu préfères le croire plutôt que moi !?" Je m'indigne.

Je jouais avec la confiance de mon père, c'est très dangereux. S'il se rendait compte que je lui avais mentis, ma punition serait sévère.

-"Tu m'as déjà menti plusieurs fois Coba, et je sens que tu n'es pas entièrement honnête avec moi." Cingle l'homme.

-"Bon, ça suffit. De toute façon je ne veux plus te voir te bagarrer. Pour n'importe quelle raison." Termine Glass.

-"Maman, on t'avait insulté. Je recommencerai si nécessaire." Je conclut avec colère.

Ma mère n'avait pas perçu notre conversation en fourchelang, elle ignorait la raison de ma bagarre. Scandalisé, elle affronte son mari sévèrement.

-"Non, non, non Tom. Même si on m'insulte, ça ne justifie pas ce comportement."

Glass comprenait enfin pourquoi mon père ne m'avait pas hurlé dessus.

-"C'est difficile de réprimer une chose qu'on aurait faite sois même. J'accepte ce comportement quand il est fondé et justifié. Bien que j'aurais préféré que cet _âne_ utilise sa baguette." Conclut Tom.

Ouais, enfin surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de défendre ma mère. Parce que faire de la magie noir comme lui, ça ne l'empêchait en rien de m'engueuler ! J'avais le droit de le copier sur certaine chose, pas sur tout. Glass n'a pas le temps de rétorquer, que la porte de chambre s'ouvre laissant apparaître le Dr Torns, le médecin de la famille. Derechef je détourne le regard, embarrassé. Je devais faire parti de ses meilleurs clients, en temps normal c'était moi qu'on auscultait. D'ailleurs, le médicomage m'adresse un sourire amicale.

-"Je viens vous proposer une solution. A la suite de nos échecs précédents, j'ai retenu une solution qui pourrait vous intéressez. La cicatrice ne sera pas invisible, comme il était à prévoir. Le meilleur résultat, obtenu ressemblera fortement, à celui que nous avions trouvés pour votre fils. Par conséquent, non invisible, mais plutôt discret." Annonce le médecin.

D'emblée, les regards se retournent en direction de ma joue. Et bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas si terrible. Au moins lui, personne ne verra sa cicatrice. Enfin à part ma mère, mais bon. Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi les cicatrices étaient fortement appréciées par la gente féminine. Je trouvais cela ridicule, personne ne m'avait complimenté sur ma dernière. Les cicatrices éveillées la curiosité des ignorants, pour ma part je me serais bien passé de toutes ces questions. Entre ma joue et mes doigts, j'étais servi.

-"Combien de temps vous faut-il ?" Grogne mon père.

-"D'ici ce soir vous pourriez rentrer vous reposez chez vous. Bien entendu, je peux continuer mes recherches, mais cela implique quelques jours supplémentaires dans votre position actuelle." Explique l'homme.

-"Allez-y qu'on en finisse." Tranche Tom en crispant la mâchoire.

-"Tom, tu crois pas qu'on devrait en discuter." Intervient Glass.

-"Glass, je suis cloué sur un lit avec un trou dans la ventre. Voilà deux heures que j'ai dépassé le stade des hurlements de douleur. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de discuter. _Glass, je n'en peux plus_." Ajoute mon père discrètement.

-"Excuse moi, oui tu as raison. Allons-y." Confirme ma mère.

A la vue du regard terne et épuisé de mon paternel, je constate effectivement qu'il vient d'atteindre son maximum. Sa dernière phrase sonnait comme un supplice, et ma mère l'a enfin compris.

-"Bien, nous allons vous préparez le plus rapidement possible. Je me dois de vous rappelez les contraintes postopératoire. Un repos de deux semaines est nécessaire, vos organes internes étant grandement endommagés, ils ne doivent pas être sollicités. Durant cette période pas d'activités... _sportive_." Récite le médecin en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Ça va, j'ai quinze ans, je sais bien que je ne suis pas arrivé par le saint-esprit. _Sportive_ , il aurait pu trouver un terme plus comique, franchement il manquait cruellement d'imagination. Un sourire aux lèvres, amusé par les propos du médecin, je n'avais même pas remarqué, que mon père m'observait. Sans aucunes barrières, il avait certainement assisté à toutes mes pensées. Son regard d'avertissement me le confirme. Nom d'un pudding, moi qui voulais partager mes jeux de mot salace.

-"Pas de _partie_ de Quidditch." Je ricane dans le dos du médecin en mimant mes syllabes.

Heureusement pour moi, seul mon géniteur aperçoit mon piètre mime. Ma mère m'aurait probablement admonester sévèrement. D'ailleurs, je distingue clairement mon père se mordre le coin de la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il écoute les directives du Dr Torns, d'une oreille distraite.

 ** _Vos avis sont les bienvenus :) Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes !_**


	47. Chapitre 47 : Sortie déplaisante

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, et qui m'encouragent continuellement. Sans vous cette aventure serait restée dans un fichier au fond de mon ordinateur. Je suis toujours ravie de lire vos commentaires, et d'y répondre. Vos réflexions sont très instructives, et drôles aussi, merci de participer vivement avec moi. Je prends toujours les idées proposées en considération, si elles n'interfèrent pas dans le déroulement de l'histoire je la note ;). Donc Théo' je pense à ton point de vue de Glass, il arrivera ne t'inquiète pas :). Vous êtes de super lecteurs !**

 ** _Jaed :_** ** _Sans exagérer, je cherche encore mes mots pour te répondre correctement. D'abord un énorme merci pour ta review qui m'a donné du baume au cœur. Tu n'es pas le premier à me déclarer que le début de cette histoire rend les personnes septique, tous les changements temporels etc peuvent être perturbant je te l'accorde. Mais pourquoi pas :) ? Je trouve dommage de pas sortir du canon, Jk nous a transmis un univers merveilleux, utilisons le !:) Je te remercie pour reconnaitre mon originalité, pour moi il était important d'imaginer une autre vie pour le personnage de Tom, tout en gardant son caractère que nous adorons. Je pense aussi que les gens n'aiment pas trop quand il y a beaucoup de changements, alors c'est vraiment réconfortant de se dire que tout le monde ne pense pas pareil. Tu l'as lu deux fois Oo, whaou, tu dois être la troisième personnes à me le confier, je rougie derrière mon clavier. J'en suis tellement honorée. Je suis d'accord pour les descriptions, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, alors j'ai suivi ton conseil, dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé d'en mettre d'avantage. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ? Suis-je dans la bonne voie ? Merci, merci, merci, pour avoir partagé cette fanfic avec d'autres personnes de ton entourage, je suis heureuse qu'elle leur plaise également, c'est géniale. Je sais que tout le monde ne prend pas le temps d'écrire une petite review alors c'est dur de s'imaginer ce que pense les autres :). Je serais ravie d'entendre toutes tes autres pensées ;) ? Merci encore. Je continue, tant que ça intéresse les lecteurs :). A très bientôt je l'espère._**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Comme nous n'avions pas réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur la couleur de ma chambre, un chemin d'entente fut convenu. Ne supportant plus nos disputes entre ma mère et moi, mon géniteur avait imposé une couleur pour faire cesser nos chamailleries ; le violet. Un peu réticent au début, j'ai vite compris l'intérêt de son choix, cette couleur représente _le sorcier_. Finalement, j'adorais ma nouvelle chambre. Durant mon absence, Glass avait même commencé à rassembler des affaires pour la décorer. Le petit poste d'Alchimie installé dans le coin de la pièce me convenait à ravir. Enfin, je soupçonnais fortement ma mère d'essayer de me réconcilier avec mon ancienne passion. Car à l'évidence mon intérêt pour la magie noir l'inquiétait un peu.

Grande nouveauté, que j'appréciais par dessus tout ; ma salle de bains personnelle. Il faut savoir qu'il est très pénible de devoir attendre son tour. En particulier quand une femme passe avant vous ; elles mettent des heures ! Et ma mère ne dérogeait pas à la règle. D'ailleurs mon père s'arrangeait toujours pour passer avant elle. La sorcière ne s'opposait jamais à cette formalité, question de survie ...

En tout cas, il y en avait _une_ qui ne perdait pas ses repères ! Naguini paressait en boule sur les couvertures noir de mon lit. Une mauvaise habitude que je lui autorisais. Ma faute, depuis que j'étais gosse le serpent géant dormait avec moi. Ou _sans_ moi quand j'étais absent. Mais elle s'accaparait mon lit, comme s'il lui appartenait. Un jour le visqueux m'avait confié que mon père ne lui avait jamais autorisé pareille proximité... Et oui, certain enfant demande à dormir avec leurs parents pour les réconforter d'un cauchemar. Pour ma part, à _cause_ de mon père cette solution ne fut pas envisageable, alors honteux j'avoue m'être rabattu sur le serpent. Sa compagnie durant mes nuits m'avait évité pas mal d'angoisses lors de mon enfance.

Aussi je me presse de finir de me préparer dans ma chambre. On ne peut pas dire que je fais réellement d'effort, mes tenues quotidiennes sont toujours dans les mêmes ton. Aussi je ne me fatigue pas en enfilant une chemise grise choisit par ma mère. Quoique une cravate ne sera pas de trop. Je déteste faire les magasins de fringue, Glass se chargeait toujours de ma garde robe. De celle de mon père aussi d'ailleurs. Ce soir Isida, m'avait imposé une sortie avec ses amis. Que j'apprenne à les connaître soi-disant. Malgré mon refus la jeune fille ne lâcha pas l'affaire, agacé j'ai fini par capituler. C'est d'ailleurs incroyable qu'une fille parvienne à me faire changer d'avis si facilement. Je la déteste... par moment. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'affaiblir par sa faute. J'aurais préféré un truc simple, juste nous deux. Mais selon elle, cette sortie sera amusante. Tu parles, super chiante oui ! Si j'ai finalement accepté, c'est juste pour bénéficier de sa présence.

Légèrement en retard, (j'ai traîné le pas), j'avance dans le salon pour me diriger vers la porte de sortie.

-"Poussin, où est-ce que tu vas ?" Demande ma mère avec curiosité tandis que je finis de boutonner mon gilet.

L'avantage d'habiter sur le chemin de traverse, est que mes parents m'autorisaient à sortir dans les limites de celui-ci. Des patrouilles du ministère circulaient dans les environs après le fiasco de l'année dernière. Pas des Aurors, mais des hommes entraînés pour des délits mineurs, des gardes en quelque sorte. L'inconvénient principale de cette liberté est que ma mère trop indiscrète me demandait _toujours_ des comptes.

-"Voir des amis." J'annonce.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Il s'agit des amis de Isida, pas des miens. Mes parents sont blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la sofa. Devant eux la cheminé crépite joyeusement. C'est rare que mon père prenne un instant pour se détendre de cette façon. Toujours en convalescence, il n'a pas eu l'autorisation de reprendre son poste. Enfin vu qu'il peine encore à se déplacer correctement c'est compréhensible. Ses doigts fins jouent avec une boucle de la chevelure blonde de ma mère. Aussi à mon intervention, il lève un œil de son journal. A l'évidence lui ne croyait pas mes mots.

-"Oh, les parents de Jack l'ont autorisé à venir ?" S'étonne Glass en se resserrant contre son mari.

-"Assurément." Je mens.

Les lèvres de mon père se retroussent de manière inquiétante. Il abandonne la Gazette, puis mesquinement il embrasse la joue de sa femme avant d'intervenir.

-"Comme c'est étonnant. Pourtant il me semblait bien que le procès contre Skeeter était décalé en raison de leur absence. Les Anderson sont partis en vacances hier." Annonce Tom sournoisement.

 _Ordure_ ! Si ma mère n'était pas encore au courant, mon père avait décidé qu'elle y serait aujourd'hui. Je grogne mécontent de son intervention.

-"Coba ? Pourquoi mentir !?" S'offusque ma mère en se redressant sur le canapé.

-"Oui, Coba ? Pourquoi tant de cachotteries ?" Ironise Tom en recommençant à jouer avec une mèche blonde.

Voyant la manigance de son époux, Glass intervient, et lui demande.

-"Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?"

"Peut être..." Murmure un Tom mystérieux.

Et bien, si avec cela ma mère me lâchait la grappe ce sera un miracle. Mais voilà longtemps qui je n'y crois plus. Comme son regard est insistant, je capitule.

-"J'ai rendez vous avec Isida ! Voilà tu es content !" Je râle contre mon père.

Ma mauvaise humeur, ne fait qu'accentuer l'amusement de l'homme, il s'esclaffe de vive voix. Moqueur, comme toujours.

-"Voyons, elle aurait fini par le deviner, c'est comme si c'était écrit sur ton front." Renifle le sorcier en me désignant.

-"De quoi !?" Je m'inquiète en portant ma main sur l'endroit indiqué.

Paniqué je vérifie mon reflet dans un petit miroir. Cette fois-ci les rires de ma mère se joignent en harmonie à ceux de mon père. Je suis profondément blessé par ces niaiseries. Révolté j'enfile ma veste.

-"Vous êtes complètement _stupides_." Je crache amèrement en ouvrant la porte.

-"Non, non Coba, mon chéri, attends. C'est une plaisanterie." S'oppose ma mère en courant vers moi.

Je grogne, lorsqu'elle m'enlace contre elle avec un bisou sur la joue. Je tente de me dégager doucement, mais elle ne lâche pas prise J'abandonne, vaincu, rouge de honte.

-"Je te trouve très mignon mon cœur."

Derechef je grimace à la comparaison, je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs. Dans son dos j'aperçois mon père faire semblant d'avoir un haut le cœur. Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas que ma mère soit au courant. Je suis tellement embarrassé.

-"Je ne suis pas _mignon_ ! S'il te plaît, arrête de m'embrasser partout comme si j'avais encore 8 ans. C'est terriblement gênant ! Et il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat." Je proteste.

C'est vrai quoi ! Il fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour, tout le monde fini par avoir un compagnon à un moment donné. Ma mère ignore mes protestations et s'adresse à son mari pour avoir des informations. Immédiatement il reprend son sérieux pour éviter les réprimandes de ma mère.

-"Elle est jolie ?"

-"Glass ! Elle a 15 ans je ne vais pas donner mon opinion." S'étrangle mon père.

-"Elle n'a pas 15 ans elle en a 17 !" Je m'énerve.

Un petit silence flotte dans l'appartement. Y avait-il un problème ?

-"Mais, elle est majeur !?" S'exclame Glass.

-"Oui et alors ? Depuis quand l'âge à une importance ? Et puis dans ce sens ça ne devrait pas te choquer." Je me moque.

C'est vrai, je suis le garçon. Et certainement le plus raisonnable de nous deux ; Isida est un peu folle par moment...

-"Je ne suis pas choquée, juste surprise." Bafouille la femme.

-"Pourquoi ? Tu as bien trois ans de plus que moi." Indique mon père.

-"Ce n'est pas pareil, Coba a 15 ans. Tu étais déjà adulte lorsque je t'ai rencontré." Explique la blonde, les mains sur les hanches.

-"Je ne vois aucune différence. Tu l'as dit toi même, Coba est plus mature que son âge. C'est normal, qu'il s'intéresse à des personnes plus âgés." Contre-dit l'homme.

Pendant que mes parents débattent sur ma maturité ou non, je me faufile discrètement vers la sortie. Ma mère m'agaçait avec son enthousiasme démesuré.

-"Attend Coba !" Me stoppe ma mère.

-"Quoi _encore_." Je râle.

-"Tu restes dans le périmètre du Chemin de Traverse, on est d'accord ?"

-"Oui !" Je crie blasé.

C'est pénible, je sais bien qu'il s'agit de ma condition si je veux échapper à la surveillance de mes parents.

-"Glass, lâche-le un peu." Soupire mon père en replongeant le nez dans son journal.

Mon père ne prenait pas souvent ma défense, seulement présentement l'aspect _mère poule_ de sa femme l'ennuie. Les deux adultes n'étaient pas toujours en adéquation à propos de mon éducation.

-"Non, je n'ai pas fini. Tes amis sont peut-être majeurs mais pas toi. Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à une goutte d'alcool." Me prévient la femme.

Glass est bien trop naïve. Comme si j'allais me commander un jus de citrouille devant les amis de Isida. Les jeunes n'attendent pas d'atteindre leur 17 ans avant de consommer. Elle avait certainement été une fille exemplaire durant sa jeunesse. Même si j'étais plutôt obéissant sur ses interdictions, cela ne m'empêchait pas de franchir les limites discrètement. Surtout quand mon père approuvait.

-"Trop tard ! Papa, m'a déjà donné son accord." Je le nargue.

-"Quoi !?" Se révolte Glass.

Prend ça ! Ma petite vengeance pour m'avoir trahi si lâchement. Dans le dos de ma mère, mon père m'autorisait toujours à goûter à différents breuvages. Je dis bien goûter, je n'ai encore jamais été saoul. D'ailleurs je fuis cet état, ne plus contrôler mes faits et gestes m'effraie.

-"Un verre n'a jamais causé de tord à personne."Gronde mon père en me jetant un regard féroce.

En rentrant, j'allais l'entendre. Petit, il m'avait enseigné un principe ; _ne jamais le balancer._

-"Tout dépend du type de boisson !?" S'affole la sorcière.

Donc, je profite de leur dispute pour m'éclipser hors de l'appartement. Il est très pratique, après avoir descendu la longue cage d'escalier, j'arrive en face de Fleury et Bott. Pour rattraper mon retard je presse le pas vers notre point de rendez-vous. L'allée est toujours vivante, même le soir. Les vitrines illuminées projettent une ambiance agréable sur les passants. Même si nous ne sommes plus en période de fêtes, la féerie est toujours présente. Il ne fait pas très chaud, rien de étonnent nous sommes en Angleterre.

Au loin je la distingue enfin, Isida est élégamment habillé, ses boucles brunes s'agitent dans le vent. Ce n'est ce qui est beau qu'on aime, c'est ce qu'on aime qui est beau. Je suis ravi que cette fille _m'appartienne_.

Lorsqu'elle me reconnaît, son sourire s'illumine. Je ne peux que lui répondre. Je remarque alors que son maquillage est plus prononcé que d'habitude. Bien que j'ai remarqué que le noir semble être une de ses couleurs favorites, je trouve qu'il lui va parfaitement. Ses yeux marines pétillent, mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine. Mince, cette couleur bleu foncé va finir par devenir ma préféré.

J'ai fini par suivre son principe de ne jamais dire bonjour. Sans un mot nous nous embrassons tout en douceur. Je savoure le goût framboisé _exquis_ de ses lèvres. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'enlacer fortement entre mes bras. Merlin, que cette odeur mentholé dans ces cheveux m'avait manqué.

-"On y va ?" Me demande la jeune fille en ajustant mon écharpe autour de mon cou.

Tranquillement, elle replace mes cheveux comme il lui convient. Pourtant je lui ai répété des centaines de fois je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ma coiffure ! Mais apparemment elle se fichait de mon avis.

-"Hum." Je confirme sans enthousiasme.

-"Aller, ils ne sont pas tous comme Nott." M'encourage Isida.

-"Certainement, le problème est que ce crétin sera là." Je renifle avec mépris.

-"Suffit de ne pas s'en occuper." Termine ma copine.

-"Tsss, c'est impossible de considérer toutes ces personnes comme tes amis. Avoir trop d'amis, c'est n'avoir aucun véritable ami." Je ronchonne.

Elle m'ignore et avec détermination m'entraîne vers notre destination en refermant sa main dans la mienne. Je soupire ennuyé, avant de reprendre les directives. Je n'aime pas trop être mené donc j'encercle ses épaules dans mon bras afin de l'attirer près de mon corps. Me rendant compte que mon comportement peut paraître sous un aspect dominant, je m'empresse d'ajouter un baiser sur sa tempe. Isida ne le supporterait pas si je me comportais ainsi.

Sur le chemin, je sens la jeune fille trembler. Instinctivement je frotte son dos avant de me baffer mentalement. Geste idiot ? Ma mère faisait toujours ainsi lorsque j'étais gamin. Imbécile, ce n'est pas une enfant, ni une simple amie. Je dois me reprendre.

-"Tu as froid ?" Je m'enquis.

-"Ça va aller, nous sommes bientôt arrivé." Elle me répond.

Je souris en sortant ma baguette magique. L'avantage numéro un d'habiter sur le chemin de traverse, est que je peux utiliser mon bout de bois. Car pour le ministère il est impossible de répertorier tous les actes de magie sur la célèbre avenue. Donc c'est un grand avantage pour les mineurs comme moi. La trace leur est d'aucune utilité ici. Bien entendu, à condition de ne pas se faire chopper par une patrouille de la garde du ministère. Alors j'administre un enchantement de chaleur sur les veste de Isida.

-"Merci." Réplique la jeune fille ébahie par la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppe désormais.

-"Je t'en prie." Je ris de son étonnement.

Enfin nous arrivons au bar. En rentrant, la jeune fille me présente rapidement ces trois amis, dont je ne retiens pas leurs noms. Je ne suis pas là pour eux. Rapidement, je scrute notre environnement. Au moins nous n'étions pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Des sorciers ivres s'esclaffent dans tous les recoins de la salle. Les pierres des murs suent d'humidité, mais l'éclairage apporte une chaleur réconfortante. Pendant mon inspection je n'échappe pas au regard brûlant de Darwin Nott. Ma présence ne le réjouit pas du tout. Soudain cette conclusion me ravit, et mon humeur est plus joyeuse. Une bonne occasion pour l'emmerder gratuitement. D'ailleurs lorsque nous nous installons j'exagère mes mouvements en positionnant une main possessive autour de la taille de Isida, pour bien lui faire passer le message. _Pas touche_. La jeune fille m'a rassuré à plusieurs reprises en insistant, Nott ne l'intéresse pas. Mais je n'ai aucune confiance en ce Serpentard. Au contraire, je serai surpris s'il ne tentait rien.

-"Qu'est ce vous buvez ?" Nous demande la jeune fille rousse.

Une amie proche d'Isida, je les avais observé très souvent ensemble. Quelques tâches de rousseurs recouvrent son nez aquilin. Ses yeux bruns pivotent dans nos deux directions.

-"Un whisky pur feu, pour moi, Léa. Et ?" Isida m'interroge du regard.

-"Une bièraubeure pour le minus." Annonce Nott avec raillerie.

Il commençait déjà ce tocard. Moi qui avais espéré commencer avec quelque chose de moins fort. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je risque de réagir avec une boisson aussi forte. Mais je ne veux pas ressembler à un ignorant devant les amis de Isida. Sombrement, je prends enfin compte de l'inconvénient de mon âge.

-"Ferme-la Darwin ! Tu veux quoi ?" Me redemande Léa.

-"Pareil." Je demande en lui donnant de la monnaie pour nos deux boissons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les cinq au whisky. Ce breuvage est infecte. Je peine à retenir une plainte lorsque les relents me montent au nez. Même mes gencives me piquent ! Mais je ne ferai certainement pas ce plaisir à Nott. Les discutions sont timides, et ne dépasse pas l'échange de courtoisie. Les silences sont comblés par les nuisances sonores des autres clients. Après des débuts difficiles l'autre garçon commence à engager la conversation.

-"Alors ? D'après _Is_ , ta famille travail au ministère."

Is ? Elle acceptait des surnoms pareils ? En tout cas elle ne proteste pas. Je déteste qu'on m'appelle autrement que par mon prénom. Peut-être qu'elle appréciait ? Je devrais songer à le lui demander. Si ça se trouve les filles aiment les surnoms débiles... Merde, que c'est compliqué.

-"Mon père." Je déclare avec prudence.

-"Quel département ?" Il insiste.

-"Il est le Directeur des Aurors."

-"Sérieux ?" Il s'exclame.

-"Bryan tu es abruti, _Je-du-sor_ , c'est le type qui nous a entraîné l'année dernière durant les clubs de duel." Crache Nott.

J'ignore le ton impoli du garçon, et poursuis après une nouvelle gorgée brûlante de whisky.

-"Pourquoi cette question ?"

-"Mes parents sont des Langues de Plomb. Simple curiosité." Tranche Bryan.

-"Il y a eu une attaque, l'autre jour. Pas mal de morts à ce qui parait." Continue Léa.

Les regards se tournent vers moi pour que je continue. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Pas la peine de donner une occasion à Nott de me ridiculiser. En effet si le Serpentard se moquait de la blessure de mon père, je lui collerais mon poing dans la figure. Hum, pourquoi pas. Je garde cette option de côté, il s'agit d'une excellente raison pour terminer cette soirée sans paraître fautif.

-"Oui, et bien ça arrive à tout le monde. Certains appellent ça la poisse, et d'autres disent que c'est la vie." Explique Darwin en reniflant salement.

-"C'est idiot ce que tu dis. Chaque vie à de l'importance." Contre-dit Isida.

J'avale une autre gorgée, la brûlure dans ma gorge ne s'estompe pas. Pourtant j'avais déjà vu mon père en boire sans protestation. L'expérience je suppose. Enfin, dernièrement j'avais pu constater qu'il supportait beaucoup mieux la douleur que moi.

-"C'est faux, il y a des vies qui ne valent pas la peine." Souligne le garçon, son regard menaçant est appuyé sur ma personne.

A quoi il joue ? Je plisse les yeux méfiant de la suite.

-"Regarde, un gars banale comme moi, qui s'en souci ?" Il demande à _ma_ copine.

Oh, d'accord. Il tente la carte du pauvre malheureux pour s'attirer ses faveurs. Isida n'est pas une fille de pitié, n'est pas ? Je préfère ne pas vérifier en répliquant.

-"Si pour toi, ta vie ne vaut pas plus que celles des autres, à quoi bon continuer ? Tues-toi tout de suite." Je siffle entre mes dents.

Mon intervention l'ennuie profondément. A mon humble avis, ces amis ont l'habitude de suivre ses pensées comme des moutons. Moi j'exprime toujours mon désaccord, surtout contre les personnes que je n'apprécie pas.

-"Je suis d'accord avec Coba. C'est débile de se dénigrer. Il faut en profiter." Conclut Isida.

Ravie de son intervention, je replace une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

-"Ça m'aurait étonné. Tu suis ton _petit_ copain aveuglement." S'offusque Darwin.

Le jeune fille ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je la devance.

-"Elle ne suit pas quelqu'un aveuglement. Je défends juste mon propre opinion. Ce que tu es incapable de reconnaître, c'est que tout le monde n'est pas forcément en accord avec tes principes. Je pense que la vie est un don et je ne veux pas le gâcher. On ne sait pas quelle donne on aura le jour suivant. Il faut apprendre à accepter la vie comme elle vient, pour que chaque jour compte." Je m'énerve.

Voyant ma tension monter d'un cran, Isida presse délicatement sa main contre ma cuisse. Je le déteste ce vaurien ! Je me contrôle pour éviter d'envoyer sa main balader. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Inutile de me consoler ; j'ai raison. Il me traite comme un môme, alors que je suis beaucoup plus responsable que lui. Ses protestations enfantines en sont bien la preuve ! Nous nous affrontons du regard jusqu'à ce que Bryan intervienne.

-"Bon je vais chercher des verres." Il annonce.

-"Je t'accompagne." Grogne Nott.

Je fulmine et tape du pied pour évacuer ma colère. Isida avait vite compris qu'il était inutile de discuter avec moi lorsque je suis dans cet état. Alors je laisse les deux filles discuter tranquillement entre elles. J'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de me mêler à ces personnes. Je tourne ma chevalière autour de mon doigt, une de mes solutions pour me calmer. Focaliser son intention sur autre chose. Mais mon degré de colère est trop important pour l'ignorer totalement. Après ce verre, je m'en vais. Isida ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas fait effort.

Alors, les deux garçons reviennent avec des choppes remplis. Pressé d'en finir, j'avale ma boisson à toute vitesse. Seulement après coup, je me rends compte que c'est Nott qui m'a apporté mon verre. A son sourire carnassier, je sais qu'il y a un _problème_. Venant de sa part je m'attends au pire.

Avec décontraction, il balance un petit paquet sur la table. Un poudre verte, qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'essaie de ne pas montrer ma détresse.

-"Bien, on va voir si Jedusor est autant philosophe lorsqu'il plane !" Il s'esclaffe bruyamment.

Immédiatement Isida attrape le sachet pour analyser la poudre. Ses camarades inquiets attendent son intervention, ne sachant pas s'ils peuvent rire de la situation.

-"Où as-tu eu ce truc !? Tu es malade, c'est …" Puis ces yeux s'écarquillent quand elle fait le lien entre mon verre et le sachet.

J'enlève mon écharpe, très mal à l'aise. Était-ce du poison !? Le décor autour de moi commence à tanguer, mais je crains que la substance inconnue n'en soit pas la cause. Ma panique est la seule responsable.

-"Mais tu es complètement malade !" S'affole Léa.

-"J'espère pour toi, que tu n'as pas mis ça dans son verre !" Rugie Isida en se levant.

La réponse de son rire confirme mes pires craintes. La brune me lance des regards alarmants. Visiblement ce n'est pas des _sucreries_ farceuses que Nott a glissé dans ma boisson.

-"Combien tu en as mis ! " Elle s'énerve contre Nott.

-"Mec, tu es cinglé s'il fait une overdose ont est dans la merde !" S'oppose Bryan.

Je ne les écoute même plus, et je me lève. Ma première idée est de courir chez moi, mais j'ai peur que les effets m'atteignent avant. En titubant j'attrape un verre d'eau sur une table voisine avec une salière. Il faut à tout prix que je me débarrasse de la substance ! Je ne doutais pas que Nott ait versé dans mon verre une quantité suffisante pour m'empoisonner. De la _drogue sorcière_ , j'en avais déjà entendu parler, et comme toute substance illicite en grande quantité elles sont très dangereuse. En plus je ne connais même pas les effets de celle-ci ! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre de les découvrir. Cette vermine avait osé m'en administrer à mon insu !

Arrivé dehors, je verse le contenu de la salière dans mon verre d'eau, puis je l'avale d'un cul sec. L'effet est immédiat, et je vomis tout le contenu de mon estomac. Parcouru de soubresauts, je m'appuie contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Dans mon dos, j'entends des pas précipités. Isida, m'attrape le bras mais je la repousse avant de vomir de nouveau sur les pavés de la rue. Le cocktail de l'alcool n'arrange pas mon cas. Les relents embrasent férocement ma gorge. Malgré mon aspect révulsant, Isida ne s'éloigne pas. Au contraire elle s'accroche énergiquement à mon gilet, sûrement inquiète que je perde connaissance. Quand je parviens enfin à croiser son regard j'aperçois toute sa détresse. Soudain je distingue le rire de Nott derrière moi.

-"Franchement Nott ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un _minable_ ! Tu es vraiment malade, tu aurais pu le tuer !" Hurle Isida en furie.

Elle me tient derrière elle, comme pour me protéger du jeune homme. En me redressant, j'essaie de caler mon équilibre pour cesser ce tournis infernale. Je ferme les yeux, ma nausée a disparu. Normal, je n'ai plus rien dans le ventre. Aux alentours les passants ne s'inquiètent pas, voir des jeunes vomir à cette heure ne doit pas être inhabituelle.

-"Rho, ça va. Ton copain voulait profiter de la vie. Je lui en ai donné l'occasion." S'esclaffe Darwin.

Même si je suis encore sonné, mon ouïe fonctionne correctement. Ce soir il a dépassé les bornes. Les remarques désobligeantes sont inefficaces avec des misérables tel que lui. Haineux je me redresse en dégainant ma baguette. Je ne me contrôle plus, ma colère dépasse ma raison. _Je vais le tuer_.

-"Confringo !" Je vocifère.

Une explosion le percute de plein fouet, et il finit sa course étalé dans les tables extérieurs du bar voisin. Grâce à des lanternes mobiles, le nuit n'interfère pas dans ma vision. Lorsque je le vois se relever pour répliquer je ne lui laisse pas le temps. Ma rage bouillonne, il doit payer.

-"Impedimenta." Je murmure.

Son action s'exécute au ralenti grâce à mon sort, j'ai donc assez de temps pour parer son attaque, et lui en administrer une autre.

-"Diffendo." Je pense en visant sa jambe.

Une coupure lacère sa cuisse, et il pousse un hurlement de douleur qui me réjouit. Hypnotisé par mon duel, je ne me rends pas compte de la désapprobation des clients qui nous entourent. C'est pourquoi je suis pris de court lorsqu'un Cognard me percute l'arcade. Enfin, je crois tout d'abord qu'il s'agit d'un Cognard avant d'apercevoir des hommes de la brigade intervenir. Assommé par cette attaque déloyale, je sens, impuissant, qu'on s'empare de ma baguette.

-"Les duels sont interdis dans ce périmètre ! Décliner votre identité." Ordonne un garde.

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, un autre garde interroge mon adversaire.

-"Que s'est-il passé ?"

-"Je n'en sais rien monsieur, ce _petit garçon_ vient de m'attaquer !" Il explique avec une fausse mine confuse.

-"Espèce de tas de bouse, tu es mort !" Je hurle à pleins poumons.

Je me débats de la poigne de l'homme, mais il ne lâche pas prise. Sidéré je constate qu'on croit cette vermine sans aucunes difficultés.

-"Mineur, et menace de mort. On l'embarque." Annonce un des gardes en me crochetant les mains dans les dos.

Quoi !? Non c'est impossible, c'est moi qui avait failli mourir ! Je ne peux pas me retrouver dans un poste de garde au ministère. Mon père va me tuer... J'imagine déjà les qu'en-dira-t-on, le fils du Directeur des Aurors est un délinquant. Non non non, je dois éviter ça !

-"Non attendez, il doit y avoir une erreur. Il est avec moi !" S'oppose Isida en s'accrochant à mes vêtements.

-"Vous êtes de sa famille ?" Demande le garde.

-"Non mais je..."

-"Seule la famille, peut intervenir." La coupe le garde.

-"Attendez !" J'interviens en me débattant. "C'est un malentendu. Je n'ai attaqué personne." Je me défends paniqué.

-"Bien essayé, mais nous t'avons vu agir. Tes parents viendront te chercher au poste."

Un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller ce n'est pas possible. Ma colère ne s'estompe pas lorsque je constate que Nott n'est pas embarqué.

Dans mon malheur, je suis heureux de constater que Isida ait tenté de me venir en aide. Elle s'est même déplacé au poste pour essayer de me faire sortir. Seulement en tant que mineur, seul les parents ont ce pouvoir. J'ai honte, elle a même essayé d'amadouer le garde avec de l'argent, en vain. C'est une catastrophe, la pire soirée de toute ma vie. Au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par convaincre Isida de rentrer chez elle. Inutile qu'elle poirote ici avec moi. Elle était hésitante, mais je lui ai expliqué que croiser mon père n'était jamais une bonne expérience. J'ai menti pour l'éloigner, car je refuse de donner mon nom. J'ose espérer qu'ils se lasseront d'attendre et qu'ils finiront par me relâcher.

Grave erreur, voilà plus de deux heures que je me tais aux questions que l'on me pose. Je ne me résous pas à donner mon identité. J'ai beau me creuser les méninges, je ne vois aucune solution. Pour une fois, je déteste d'avoir si peu de famille. J'ai pensé à joindre mes grands-parents, mais ils auraient certainement cafté ma faute. Mon grand-père n'aurait pas cru en mon innocence. Alors je continue de gagner du temps. Soudain un nom me revient en mémoire, mon pourcentage de réussite stagne autour des 10%. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il accepterait de m'aider. Mais je n'ai aucune autre option.

-"Je m'appelle Coba Brojën. Mon père se nomme Finéas." Je cède avec un soupir pour avoir l'air réaliste.

-"Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience le gamin !" Me sermonne le garde.

Je patiente, en priant Merlin pour que Finéas joue le jeux. S'il niait tout devant les hommes, mes ennuis allaient être bien pire. Quand je reconnais mon cousin, j'essaie de capter son regard pour le prévenir. Mais il m'ignore royalement. Le garde prend la parole.

-"Mr Brojën. Nous avons récupérés votre fils en train de commettre un délit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme c'est la première fois il s'agit d'un avertissement. Mais je rappelle que l'usage de la magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle est formellement interdite. Par conséquent les duels encore plus."

Finéas crispe la mâchoire, avant de m'attraper l'oreille. Je gémis de douleur à sa forte poigne. Profitait-il de ce moment pour se venger de mes joutes verbales précédentes ?

-"Alors, _mon fils_. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire au monsieur ?" Siffle mon cousin.

-"Aie, excusez moi monsieur." Je couine les larmes aux yeux.

-"Hum, bien que ça te serve de leçon. Je reviens, je vais chercher un papier de décharge." Annonce l'employé.

Tandis que l'officier s'éloigne, je toise Finéas d'un regard abasourdi.

-"Tu viens de me faire un mal d'hippogriffe !" Je riposte en colère.

-"Pour avoir l'air crédible. Crois-tu que ton père se serait contenté de si peu ?" Susurre le cousin.

J'avale ma salive à la suggestion. Je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagi, mais j'aurais hasardé à lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais dû agir ainsi. Je suis la victime !

-"Bien, si j'étais à ta place j'éviterai de me plaindre. Je n'ai pas encore signé cette décharge." Me rappelle l'homme.

Je mords mes joues pour éviter de l'envoyer paître. Il est mon meilleur espoir. Après de nouveaux avertissements, nous avons pu transplaner tous les deux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Gardant le silence, je m'aperçois que l'homme à l'intention de me raccompagner jusqu'à mon domicile. Donc je m'interpose.

-"Merci pour ton hospitalité. Je vais continuer mon chemin tout seul." Je lui annonce.

-"C'est ça." Il grogne en m'empoignant le bras.

Je me dégage vivement. Il doit être tard, j'espère me faufiler discrètement jusqu'à ma chambre. Finéas ne fait pas parti de mes plans.

-"Sérieusement. Je te remercie, mais je préfère rentrer tout seul."

Mes paroles ne lui plaisent pas du tout. Il s'approche de moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il n'y aucun sourire sur son visage d'habitude très joviale. Au contraire sa sévérité est à son apogée.

-"Qu'est ce que tu penses faire. Déjouer la surveillance de tes parents ? Tu as un œil au beurre noir crétin. Tu crois que tes parents ne vont pas te poser de questions ? Je te demande pas ton avis, tu obéis." Il m'engueule.

-"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Tu n'es pas mon père." Je lui crache en approchant mon visage du sien.

De nouveau il attrape mon oreille, mais avec plus de colère cette fois-ci.

-"Pourtant tu étais bien content de me trouver tout à l'heure. Je suis ton père quand ça t'arrange."

-"Lâche moi !" Je proteste en le poussant.

On se toise quelques instants, et j'ai la nette impression qu'il se retient de m'en coller une. Qu'il essaye...

-"Je t'ai déjà remercier. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus !" Je crie.

-"Un peu de respect serait bien pour commencer ! Si j'ai accepté de rentrer dans ton manège c'est uniquement par respect envers ton père. Or je n'ai pas l'intention de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Je fais toujours les choses par intérêt, si j'ai sauvé ton jolie petit minois c'est uniquement pour rembourser ma dette. Point barre." Il termine.

Une dette, pour remercier mon père de l'avoir fait entrer chez les Aurors, il me servait sur un plateau frais. Vive la famille. Je le hais. En avançant vers l'appartement, je sens mon espérance de vie diminuer fortement. Je devais être rapide pour lui expliquer qu'on avait essayé de m'empoisonner. Finéas avait été mis au courant de notre nouvelle adresse. Il pouvait alors aisément trouver l'appartement.

Notre porte s'ouvre, mon père apparaît dans l'encadrement en bois. Mon cœur s'accélère. Ses yeux vagabondent dangereusement entre moi et Finéas. Je baisse les yeux.

-"Je te livre ton colis." Annonce mon cousin avec sarcasme.

D'un simple regard, il comprend la situation. Mon géniteur m'attrape violemment par le col pour m'entraîner vers l'intérieur. D'ailleurs ce geste lui arrache une grimace et il pose une main sur son abdomen. Finéas, non préoccupé par la rouste que je vais certainement me prendre, entre dans le salon pour s'installer.

-"Attends, écoutes moi, je vais tout t'expliquer !" Je proteste les mains en avant.

-"M'EXPLIQUER ! TU RENTRES A DEUX HEURES DU MATIN, ET DANS QUEL ETAT ?" Il aboie.

Affolé par les éclats de voix, Glass se précipite dans le salon.

-"Coba ? Merlin qu'est ce qu'il t'ait arrivé !" Elle s'inquiète.

La femme se précipite sur moi. De ses mains elle encadre mon visage pour regarder mon œil. A sa grimace, j'imagine que ce n'est pas beau à voir.

-"Je peux vous expliquez." Je recommence à me défendre.

-"Tu as bu !" S'énerve ma mère en sentant mon haleine.

D'ailleurs je n'échappe pas à sa claque derrière mon crâne.

-"Oui mais pas..."

-"Qu'est ce qu'on t'avait dit !" Elle s'écrie en me secouant.

-"Juste un verre, je ne suis pas saoul." Je proteste en éloignant la femme à distance.

-"Oh, mais tu ne sais pas tout. Devine qui l'a raccompagné." Grogne Tom en m'ignorant.

Voyant les deux adultes choisir le même camp, je décide de jouer ma dernière carte.

-"ON M'A DROGUÉ!" Je crie à gorge déployé.

Ouff, mes parents semblent déjà plus entrain à m'écouter au lieu de s'imaginer plusieurs scénario.

-"Je te jure que c'est vrai. Regarde si tu ne me crois pas ! Tu sais quand je mens. Ce n'est pas le cas !" Je supplie mon père.

Après avoir gagné l'intention de mes parents, je conte tous les détails de ma soirée. L'accident de la drogue m'épargne une correction sévère. En revanche ma balade au poste de garde les rend furax. Encore plus après que Finéas ait balancé que j'avais usurpé une autre identité. Celle de son fils fictif. Résultat je n'ai plus le droit de sortir le soir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Au moins j'ai une bonne excuse pour ne plus voir les imbéciles qui servent de copains à Isida. Je pense que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré. En plus mon père a promis d'aller glisser quelques mots à Nott père. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une ancienne connaissance. Mes parents s'étaient quand même inquiétés de ce que j'avais pu avaler à mon insu. Du coup ils m'avaient fait avaler un potion dégoûtante à titre préventif. C'est vrai que après l'adrénaline, ma tête tournait un peu. Aujourd'hui je haïssais ce Nott plus que n'importe qui.


	48. Chapitre 48 : Accidents

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016, avec plein de bonheur.**_

 _ **Alors, un petit problème est survenu sur le site, il m'est impossible de visualiser vos review, mis à part sur ma boite mail. Donc je vous ai répondu en Message Privé, j'espère que cela a marché. Car je répond toujours !**_

 _ **Aussi pour les review trop grande, j'ai pu visualiser que la moitié, donc pardonnez-moi de n'avoir pas pu répondre à toutes vos interrogations, dès que je recevrai vos commentaire complet je m'y collerai !**_

 _ **Donc,** **Theoclipse, SilverMoonDream, et Jaed** **ne m'en voulait pas si vous n'avez pas reçu ma réponse, j'ai vraiment essayé en vous envoyant un MP ! Dans tous les cas merci pour vos review, vous êtes adorable. Vos encouragements sont très précieux durant mes moments de doute !**_

 _ **J'espère avoir bien répondu également à Chloemanga, Mileminia et kurameseke ! Si vous n'avez pas reçu ma réponse je suis désolée :( ! J'ai vraiment tout essayé.**_

 _ **Vous êtes tous géniaux, vos review sont au top ! Je peux me vanter d'avoir les commentaires les plus longs et les plus constructifs !**_

 _ **Bon comme je ne voulais pas vous pénaliser sur ce bug du site, je publie la suite en espérant que vous continuerez à partager vos impressions !**_

 _ **Jaed : Comme tu as posté en visiteur, et que je ne sais pas si tu es JaedAlpha ? Je te réponds ici. Enfin sur le début de ta review, car je n'ai pas la suite ! Merci pour ta review, j'adore avoir les avis des autres. J'ai effectivement essayé un peu plus de description, et je comprends, tu souhaites qu'on connaisse plus la façon de penser de Coba, je vais essayé ! Se fondre en lui, je note. La petite anecdote avec Naguini définit effectivement le caractère du garçon ;). Après je n'ai pas reçu tes autres pensées :/ En espérant avoir respecté tes attentes dans cette suite ! A bientôt. Et merci ! J'ai hâte de recevoir tes autres critique pour pouvoir encore évoluer !**_

 _ **Ps ; Comme certains d'entre vous m'ont confié avoir relu cette fic plusieurs fois, j'ai commencé à corriger les fautes d'orthographe grossières que j'ai trouvé. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait subir ça, et merci de ne pas m'en avoir tenu rigueur !**_

* * *

-"Je ne veux plus entendre parler de tes histoires de vengeances. Le problème de Nott est réglé. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te tremper dedans une fois de plus." Ordonne Tom.

-"Tsss, je ne vais pas régler tous mes problèmes en me protégeant derrière toi ! Il aurait pu me tuer, c'est injuste qu'il s'en sorte avec seulement une tape sur les doigts !" Je riposte.

-"Tu sais ce qui est _injuste_ ? Que mon fils de 15 ans se comporte comme un gamin ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu es innocent dans toutes tes embrouilles."

Bien sûre que je suis innocent ! Par exemple avec Yannick ce n'était pas moi qui avais com... Bon d'accord pour cette Brute, mais pour Nott. Après tout Isida avait fait son choix, les sentiments ne s'influencent pas. Et puis Grindelwald, ma faute peut-être ? Je ne savais même ce qu'il me voulait ce malade. Non je suis désolé, la plupart du temps _j'y suis pour rien_.

-"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis un aiment pour les ennuis." Je ronchonne.

Maussade, je jette un regard noir aux photographies affichées au mur. Dans le cadrant, la silhouette de mes quatre ans m'envoie des grimaces. Des trucs les plus inutiles, il avait fallu que des photos soient épargnées dans l'incendie. Je remarque aussi que la silhouette de mon père s'enfuit de toutes les photographies. Assis dans le sofa, je me renferme sur moi-même en croisant mes bras devant moi. J'en ai marre qu'on me reproche des choses dont je ne suis pas responsable. Ils croient peut-être que ça m'amuse d'être drogué contre mon grès ? Si j'avais décidé de me droguer je ne l'aurais certainement pas dit à mes parents.

-"Ça ne vient certainement pas de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'ennuis durant toute ma scolarité." Siffle l'homme.

-"Tu m'étonnes, tu foutais la trouille à tout le monde …" Je bougonne dans ma barbe.

-"Pardon ?" Gronde mon père.

-"Rien." Je râle en serrant les dents.

J'ignore le regard brûlant situé sur ma nuque. Depuis le dernier accident, mon père me faisait la morale tous les jours. Si bien que j'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Je ne _supporte_ plus de rester enfermé dans cet appartement, je ne _supporte_ plus mon père.

-"Incapable de reconnaître ses conneries." Rumine l'homme de mauvaise humeur.

-"Je les reconnaîtrais si elles en étaient." Je crache amère.

-"C'est ça... Tu estimes que ton comportement de l'autre soir est tout à fait normal ?" Il monte le ton.

-"Oui ! Il a essayé de m'empoisonner ! C'est normal !" Je proteste en colère.

-"Je ne te parle pas de ton duel !" Il tranche en tapant du poing.

Je réfléchis, mais je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Pour moi, je n'ai fait aucune autre connerie ce soir-là.

-"Ta mère ne t'avais pas interdit de boire ?" Il me rafraîchit la mémoire.

Oh, c'est juste un détail. Je ne suis pas rentré ivre mort à ce que je sache. Bon, j'ai côtoyé les toilettes durant la nuit. Mais je pense que l'alcool n'y est pour rien. En effet, je psychotais par rapport à la drogue que j'avais pu ingurgiter. Je souhaitais juste débarrasser mon organisme de cette substance.

-"Mais pas toi …" Je joue sur les mots.

-"Tsss, ne t'amuses pas à cela avec moi Coba. Je t'ai autorisé un verre, estimes toi déjà chanceux que j'ai passé l'éponge sur _ta beuverie_."

Faut pas exagérer non plus, beuverie... Je pince les lèvres pour m'empêcher de répliquer. Aujourd'hui, la tolérance de mon paternel venait d'atteindre sa limite. Quelle injustice, même pas le droit d'exprimer son opinion à haute voix. Seulement ce n'était pas dans ma nature de me taire. Or il est de notoriété que mon père n'est pas un homme à contrarier. Quand l'homme décidait de me pourrir la vie, il y mettait tout son cœur.

-"Lève toi, on y va." Il annonce en ouvrant la porte.

-"Non, je reste ici." Je réfute sans quitter ma place.

-" _Dépêche toi !_ " Il ordonne en fourchelang.

J'enfile ma veste en râlant. Il ne pouvait pas aller en course tout seul ! Non, il avait décrété que je l'accompagnerai. Sa bonne résolution pour pas culpabiliser de m'empêcher de sortir. Je pouvais, mais uniquement quand il le décidait. Je franchis la porte sans un regard pour lui. C'est pénible, personne ne me comprend. Pourtant, pour moi mes réflexions sont parfaitement logiques ; j'ai raison.

-"Tu as la liste ?" Me demande mon père en soupirant.

-"Oui." Je grogne en cherchant dans la poche intérieure de ma veste.

Ce matin, ma mère m'avait donné sa liste. Mon père déteste autant que moi faire des courses. Mais comme ça m'embête, pour lui c'est une bonne occasion ! Je sors le bout de parchemin, puis le donne à l'homme. Je m'avance vers la cage d'escalier pour continuer le chemin. Seulement, je m'aperçois que mon géniteur ne me suis pas. Je soupire en me retournant, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y passer la soirée.

-"Bon tu viens ou qu..."

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, car le visuel de mon père m'inquiète. Les yeux rouges comme la braise, il regarde le bout de parchemin que je viens de lui confier. Ses doigts se contractent fortement sur les coins de la feuille. Le sorcier tremble littéralement de rage.

-"Ça va ?" Je m'inquiète.

Après tout il n'était pas complètement rétabli, il y avait peut-être un problème. Mais mon intervention le révulse d'avantage. Son regard terrifiant se tourne vers moi. Sans un mot il me montre la liste des courses. Seulement ce n'est pas du tout _la liste_. Je suis foutu. Je me suis trompé de parchemin. Dans sa main je reconnais le dessin en forme de tête de mort de la Chambre des Secrets.

-"Un mot à ajouter ?" Il me demande en chiffonnant le dessin dans son poing.

A quoi bon, il sait parfaitement où j'ai trouvé ce croquis. Il n'attend aucune réponse de ma part.

-"Tu as ramené autre chose durant ton escapade souterraine ?" Il continue dangereusement.

Tandis qu'il se rapproche de moi, d'instinct je recule d'un pas. Mettre le plus de distance entre nous deux, c'est la meilleure solution. J'avale ma salive, ma gorge est anormalement sèche. Mais je décide de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il ne m'avait jamais interdit de trouver cette chambre ...

-"Je... Tu... Je savais... pas que c'était... interdit." Je bafouille.

J'ai vraiment très peur. Jamais mon père n'avait été autant énervé contre moi. Aussi son self-control apparent n'arrange rien à ma pression. Le calme avant la tempête.

-"Oh... Tu ne savais pas. Dans ce cas pardonne moi, je me dois d'être plus explicite."

-"Je... Je l'ai trouvé par hasard !" Je proteste en reculant un peu plus.

-"Par hasard ? Tu crois que me mentir t'aide en ce moment ?" Il me demande doucement.

Je dois me taire. M'enfuir ? Je devrais bien affronter la situation tôt ou tard. Oui mais j'aurais préféré que ma mère soit là... Elle était la seule capable de le résonner dans ses excès de colère.

-"Écoute, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Je n'y retournerai plus. Juste de la curiosité, je n'ai rien fait, je te jure." Je gémis en descendant une marche.

-"De la curiosité ? TU AS FOUILLE DANS MES AFFAIRES INTENTIONNELLEMENT ! CELA NE TE REGARDE ABSOLUMENT PAS !" Aboie mon père.

Son teint est rouge de colère. Dans un élan de fureur, il donne un coup dans la porte de notre appartement. Sentant le danger je poste mes mains devant moi. Mais ses paroles me révoltent. Toute ma rancœur accumulée refait surface.

-"TU EN FAIS UN BEAU D'AUROR ! TES COLLÈGUES SAVENT QUE TU PROJETAIS D'ANEANTIR LES SANGS DE BOURBE. ILS SONT OU TES RÊVES ? HEIN, VOLDEMORT !"

Un étau se referme sur mon poignet et je n'ai aucun autre choix que d'affronter les yeux rouges de mon père. Aussi à cette distance je constate que ses iris prennent la forme d'une fente. Il ressemble à un serpent. Malgré la douleur, je tiens bon pour l'affronter sans broncher.

-" _Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom devant moi..._ " Il siffle.

-"Pourquoi ? Seuls tes _mangemorts_ avaient le droit de t'appeler ainsi ? VOLDEMORT !" Je réplique effronté.

Cette fois-ci je n'échappe pas à ma claque. Le choc m'envoie valser au sol. Rapidement je me relève, je n'ai pas fini de lui dire tout ce que je pense, mais il me devance.

-"TAIS TOI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! FERME LA !" Il hurle à pleins poumons.

Il referme ses poings dans le vide, s'empêchant de me frapper.

-"J'en ai marre de devoir me la fermer sans arrêt ! Tu sais ce que je pense …"

-"Arrête..." Il me prévient en s'attrapant sa tête entre ses mains.

-"Tu passes ton temps à me reprocher mes conneries alors que tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux. Ce que j'ai pu faire de mal ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville ! J'en ai marre de suivre tes ordres bêtement comme un petit chien. JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD AVEC TOI ! TU N'ES QU'UN … TU ME DÉGOUTES ET CA ME FAIT CHIER QUE TU SOIS MON PÈRE !"

Ma colère est telle que des larmes me montent aux yeux. Seulement ma dernière phrase finie par déclencher la fureur mon père. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé. Mais nous avons luter tous les deux le long de la rambarde d'escalier. Je crois que c'est moi qui lui ai rentré dedans le premier. Évidemment mon père ne s'est pas laissé faire. Au bout d'un moment, le pire est arrivé. Perdant l'équilibre, je bascule en arrière dans le vide de la cage d'escalier. Au ralentit, je distingue nettement le changement dans le regard de mon père de la _détresse_. Sa main tente de me rattraper, mais seul une poignée d'air s'engouffre entre ses doigts. En boule je dévale les escaliers sans parvenir à stopper ma chute. Lorsque je m'écrase contre le mur en bas, j'entends un énorme craquement dans mon épaule droite. Une plainte de souffrance quitte ma bouche. Au même moment, ma lèvre provoque une douleur aigu et quand je porte mes doigts contre celle-ci je découvre du sang. Quand j'entends des pas descendre l'escalier, apeuré je porte mon regard vers le bruit.

-"Coba... Laisse-moi t'aider." Gémit mon père en se tenant le ventre.

Péniblement je me relève avec des lamentations. La douleur me fait trembler. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qui vient de se passer. Péniblement, je pointe ma baguette sur lui. Heureusement pour moi, mon accident de désartibulation m'avait rendu ambidextre. Or j'avais pris l'habitude d'utiliser ma baguette de la main gauche.

-"Ne t'approche pas." Je couine en crachant du sang.

Son regard de tristesse ne m'atteint pas. Immédiatement il positionne ses mains en avant pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne compte pas m'attaquer. Il n'y a plus de rouge dans ses yeux, uniquement le noir d'un puits sans fond.

-"S'il te plaît." Il insiste.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de me rejoindre, je m'échappe par la porte de sortie. Je traverse le chemin de traverse le plus rapidement possible en rabattant ma capuche sur ma tête. Chaque pas arrache une nouvelle douleur dans mon épaule. Pour éviter de lâcher une plainte à chaque mouvement, je fixe cette dernière avec mon autre bras. Instinctivement, ma course me mène vers le Chaudron Baveur je veux rejoindre le côté moldu. Je ne regarde même pas derrière moi pour voir si ma menace me suit. Lorsque je franchis une rue de Londres, un poids s'éclipse de ma poitrine. Je m'engouffre dans la première bouche de métro.

/(I)\

Glass Brojën se considérait comme une sorcière épanouie. Depuis son plus jeune âge elle rêvait déjà de construire une vie de famille. Comme toutes les petites filles, elle espérait tomber sur son prince charmant. Ironiquement, aucun de ses souhaits furent réalisés. Tom Jedusor était à des années lumières du mari qu'elle s'était imaginée. Comme de nombreuses femmes avant elle, Glass avait succombé au charme empoisonné du beau ténébreux. Oh, elle n'ignorait pas les penchants de l'homme, dans son pays Tom avait réussi à se forger une réputation délicate. Toute l'Albanie connaissait ce jeune mage noir en herbe. Or, cette partie de la magie n'avait jamais intéressé la jeune femme. À l'inverse, son cousin Finéas prônait cette branche obscure. Un jour ce dernier était venu lui rendre visite accompagner d'un homme tout à fait charmant. Voilà comment Glass avait fini par rencontrer son futur mari.

Après des débuts difficiles, voir sanglants, les deux tourtereaux avaient fini par admettre leurs sentiments. Évidemment Tom l'avait rejeté à de nombreuses reprises, de la méchanceté pure et simple. Puis, il y avait eu ce duel et l'homme ne l'avait plus quitté d'une semelle. Le père de Glass avait vu cette relation d'un très mauvais œil. Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre au vu de la réputation du sombre Voldemort. Un jour Tom lui avait demandé sa main, Glass avait accepté sur-le-champ. Sa raison l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps. Il faut dire que Tom savait se montrer très perspicace. Glass peinait à lui tenir tête, mais elle ne lâchait jamais prise en espérant arriver à ses fins.

Malgré les apparences, Tom est une personne très jalouse. A défaut d'obtenir des élans d'amour, son caractère possessif réconfortait la jeune femme. Il faut dire que son mari lui avait avoué son amour une seule fois en 17 ans de vie commune. En contradiction, Tom savait se montrer très intentionné en privée. L'homme demeurait très pudique avec ses sentiments. Aussi, avec un homme tel que Tom, Glass était bien loin de s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait obtenir son plus grand désir avoir un enfant. Elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant que son mari accepte. La mère de Glass était morte en couche, en lui donnant naissance. Alors cette absence maternel avait toujours été difficile pour la jeune femme. A défaut d'avoir plusieurs enfants, elle avait obtenu un merveilleux petit garçon. Malheureusement, elle avait comblé tout son manque affectif sur son fils unique. Glass reconnaissait qu'elle pouvait être envahissante par moment, mais elle ne se contrôlait pas. Coba était sa plus grande fierté et sa gueule d'ange amoindrissait son entendement.

Oui, Glass était une mère de famille épanouie. Son mari et son fils n'étaient pas parfaits, mais elle les aimait ainsi. Coba avait commencé à causer des problèmes à partir du moment où il fut autorisé à tenir une baguette entre ses mains. Bien trop attaché à son fils, Glass refusait de se disputer avec lui. Tom se chargeait toujours de cette partie de l'éducation. La méthode de son épouse ne lui convenait pas, pourtant la sorcière avait réussi à inculquer de nombreux principes en usant de sa douceur. Mais elle admettait qu'elle se faisait souvent avoir, Coba pouvait lui mentir sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Un talent hérité de son père, sans aucun doute.

Glass finissait de rédiger son article pour la maison d'édition. Ce travail lui permettait de se décontracter. Depuis que Coba n'était plus à la maison, la mère s'ennuyait énormément. Or avec les horaires de Tom, elle ne pouvait pas non plus profiter de son mari. C'est pourquoi cette activité lui convenait parfaitement. Elle devait se changer les idées pour ne pas devenir complètement folle. Tom refusait qu'elle continue ses excursions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que le problème Grindelwald soit réglé.

La sorcière sort de ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit sur son carreau attire son intention. Curieuse, elle lève les yeux de son article. Tom posté dans le couloir s'impatientait. Apparemment il souhaitait lui confier quelque chose d'important. Dans un premier temps, Glass ne bouge pas, trop surprise, son mari ne l'avait encore jamais interrompu durant son travail. Mais lorsque son regard devient insistant, elle décide d'aller à sa rencontre. Lentement elle referme la porte derrière pour ne pas déranger ses collègues de travail. Impatiente, elle ouvre la bouche pour connaître la raison de sa venue, mais Tom la devance.

-"Coba est passé te voir ?" Il demande affolé.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manque un battement. La panique visible sur le visage de Tom ne lui correspond pas. Son fils était censé être avec son père toute la journée.

-"Non ? Je croyais... Il... vous deviez passer la journée ensemble !" Elle l'accuse.

Sa colère commence à envahir ses joues. Mais cette émotion est vite remplacée par de la peur. Si ces deux-là s'étaient encore disputés, Tom se serait plaint comme à son habitude. Or présentement l'homme se montrait très insistant.

-"Tu es sûre ? Je ne te demande pas où il est. Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien ?"

S'il va bien ? Tom pensait, que son fils était venu trouver refuge auprès de sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La poitrine de Glass devient de plus en plus douloureuse. D'une voix brisée, elle lui pose la question tant redouté.

-"Tom. Où est mon fils ?"

Comprenant, que son épouse n'en sait pas plus que lui, Tom se met à réellement paniquer. Avec des mains tremblantes il se frotte le visage avant de lisser ses cheveux en arrière. Ce n'est pas normal, tout comme Coba, Tom est un homme très attaché à sa coiffure. Le sorcier n'était pas de nature négligée. En 17 ans, Glass n'avait jamais réussi à le faire changer de coupe.

-"Tom répond moi !" Ordonne Glass en lâchant un sanglot.

Pour cacher son émotion, le sorcier lui tourne le dos. Ce comportement, donne le signal d'alerte. Désespéré, elle s'accroche à la chemise de Tom pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Glass sait qu'il y a un problème, car son mari fuit son regard.

-"Tom, où est mon fils ? _Notre_ fils ?" Elle insiste en le secouant.

Glass avait toujours été incontrôlable lorsqu'il s'agissait de Coba. Avec Tom comme père, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. En raison de sa peur, Glass ne parvient pas à retenir ses larmes d'angoisse.

-"Je ne sais pas …" Il confit dans un souffle.

Cette révélation est comme un coup de poignard. Ses doigts lâchent la chemise de son mari. D'instinct elle plaque ses mains sur sa bouche. Tom se chargeait _toujours_ de protéger Coba, c'était _son rôle_ … Seulement l'homme avait _perdu_ leur fils ...

-"On s'est disputé… Il est tombé dans l'escalier. J'ai voulu l'aider mais... Il est parti." Explique Tom en fermant les paupières.

La déclaration de l'homme déclenche des frissonnements le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Glass n'est pas certaine d'avoir bien compris la situation.

-"Tombé dans l'escalier ?" Elle murmure avec reproche.

-"C'était un _accident_ Glass. Tu le sais très bien. Je ne lui aurai _jamais_ fait du mal." Implore l'homme.

Immédiatement Glass s'en veut d'y avoir songé. Le fait que son épouse puisse envisager cette solution blesse énormément l'orgueil de l'homme. Tom n'est pas un père exemplaire, mais il n'aurait jamais poussé Coba dans les escaliers intentionnellement. Non, Tom _aimait_ son fils, même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué de vive voix. Il suffisait de voir comment l'homme se démenait pour mettre Grindelwald hors état de nuire. Tom ne s'attachait pas facilement aux gens, à personne en réalité, à par sa famille. Glass savait qu'elle _pouvait_ lui faire confiance, elle _devait_ lui faire confiance. Il était le seul à comprendre le comportement de leur fils.

-"Excuse moi. Je ne comprends pas, Tom. Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de le chercher ?"

Glass commençait réellement à devenir hystérique. Si son époux venait la chercher, cela signifiait qu'une seule chose.

-"J'ai fouillé tout le Chemin de Traverse, même l'Allée de Embrumes. Je ne le trouve pas." S'agace l'homme.

La femme essaie de calmer ses nerfs tendus. Tom était connu pour être un des plus grands traceurs d'Angleterre. Seulement Coba était un garçon très futé. Le connaissant, Glass imaginait très bien le stratagème de son fils. Coba ne _voulait pas_ être trouvé. Elle devait faire part de ses réflexions à son mari. Elle inspire une grande bouffé pour reprendre son calme.

-"Réfléchit comme lui, Tom. Où serais-tu allé ?"

-"Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne réfléchit pas comme-moi !" S'énerve le sorcier.

Tom se frotte la nuque énergiquement. À ce mouvement Glass ne peut s'empêcher de comparer son fils avec son père. Coba avait le même tic lorsqu'il était stressé. Seulement Tom perdait rarement son sang froid. Elle était la seule à assister à cet aspect humain. Cette fois-ci, Tom était vraiment désemparé.

-"Non, mais tu le connais bien ! A ton avis quelles sont ses options ?"

Glass devait bouger d'ici, partir à la recherche de son fils. Elle ne peut pas rester sans rien faire pendant que Coba vagabonde Merlin ne sait où.

-"Je... Il doit être du côté moldu." Déclare Tom en serrant la mâchoire.

Visiblement l'homme s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser emporter par ses émotions.

-"Le côté moldu ? On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul, tu imagines si …" Craque la femme en larme.

-"Glass ! Je vais le retrouver. Je te promets."

Les mains de son mari encercle fermement ses épaules. Son regard noir fixe ses propres yeux. Tom use de toute sa tendresse pour la rassurer. Elle sait qu'il va le retrouver, il l'avait toujours fait. Déterminé elle chasse ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre.

-"D'accord." Renifle Glass.

Les bras protecteurs de Tom s'enroule autour d'elle. Immédiatement ses soucis s'atténuent. C'est étrange comme sensation. Glass pensait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver sous la protection de son mari. Doucement, il murmure à son oreille.

-"Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à _vous_."

Vous, signifiait Coba et elle. Sa famille. Soudain, une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Glass se réfugiait dans les bras de son mari quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment réagissait Coba ? D'habitude il choisissait son père. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était clairement pas possible. Son fils avait beaucoup mûri dernièrement.

-"Il est peut-être parti chez sa copine ?" Suppose Glass.

Tom s'éloigne délicatement de son étreinte. Il médite, pesant le pour et le contre de cette supposition. Mais à sa grimace, Glass déduit qu'il n'est pas d'accord.

-"Ça ne lui ressemble pas." Il conclut.

-"Il n'y a rien qui lui ressemble aujourd'hui, Tom ! Jusqu'à maintenant on n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait capable de s'enfuir ! Coba est une tête de mule ! Le connaissant, il a certainement décidé de nous embêter encore plus !" Rumine la femme en furie.

Il y a un moment de silence.

-"Pas _nous_ embêter. Oh, non il n'a pas _fait ça_ …" Fulmine l'homme en pinçant les lèvres.

-"De quoi tu parles ?" Insiste Glass.

-"A ton avis, quel endroit choisirait Coba ? Un endroit pour _m'emmerder_ …" Crache Tom.

Un endroit pour embêter son père ? Qu'est-ce que son mari détestait par-dessus tout ? Et bien il n'avait jamais apprécié son... Oh... C'est à des kilomètres !

-"Chez ton père !?" S'affole Glass.

-"Oh que oui. J'en mettrais ma baguette au feu." Siffle l'homme enragé.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme tourne les talons pour poursuivre sa route. Mécontente, Glass intervient.

-"Je t'accompagne." Elle annonce en calant ses pas sur les siens.

-"Non." S'oppose l'homme en la toisant sévèrement.

-"Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je te connais Tom, tu vas lui faire peur. Il ne voudra jamais revenir."

-"Pour le moment je m'occupe de le retrouver. Je ne pourrai pas le faire correctement si je dois aussi _te surveiller._ "

-"Je ne te demande pas de me surveiller. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule." Réfute la femme en colère.

-"Je n'en doute pas, en revanche pour ma part c'est impossible."

-"Je ne comprends pas ?" Demande Glass.

-"S'il te plaît reste ici. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de Coba, si tu n'es pas en sécurité." Implore l'homme.

Ses yeux sont insistants. Glass ne peut pas être égoïste. Tom doit être concentré pour lui ramener son fils. Car le garçon ne doit pas être encore arrivé à destination. Il est probablement seul dehors, livré à lui-même. Tom doit absolument le retrouver.

-"Promet moi de ne pas le brusquer." Ordonne Glass.

-"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait …" Susurre le ténébreux.

-"Et je ne veux pas savoir. Promet moi, je veux que mon fils rentre à la maison." Elle supplie.

-"Je te promets _d'essayer._ " Crache Tom avant de s'éloigner.

-"Tom !"

Trop tard, Tom Jedusor avait déjà transplané.

/(I)\

J'ignore combien de stations ont défilé devant moi. Le nombre nécessaire pour que je puisse réfléchir. Je ne sais pas où aller. Pas chez Isida, je ne connais pas ses parents, ni son adresse. De plus, il hors de question que je retourne chez moi. Je suis tellement... en colère. Même si ma chute est un accident, la fureur de mon père ne l'était pas. Cette fois-ci il m'avait réellement fait peur. Même si je plaisantais souvent sur ma mort prochaine, je savais que ce soir l'homme en aurait été capable. Comment croire à sa compassion en pareille circonstance ? J'avais l'impression que ma vie se résumait à des confrontations avec cet homme, or je n'en pouvais plus. C'est la première fois que je suis blessé physiquement à cause d'une de nos disputes. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter comme ça. C'est de sa faute.

Pourquoi fuir ? La peur n'est pas la seule cause. Je sais que ma scolarité à Poudlard vient réellement de s'achever, donc je ne vois aucune raison de rester dans le monde magique. Les étudiants sans études à Poudlard peinaient à trouver un emploi magique. Je le déteste, mes intentions avec la Chambre des Secrets n'avaient jamais porté préjudices à qui que ce soit. Je réfléchis à un endroit où aller. Un endroit pour emmerder mon père tant qu'à faire. Car je comptais bien lui pourrir la vie pour avoir gâché la mienne. Lorsque le terminus est annoncé, je trouve une solution parfaite ; _mon grand-père_.

Je sors du métro pour revenir vers la surface. L'ambiance est lugubre, l'odeur nauséabonde. Des usagers du transport me lancent des regards méfiants. J'ignore leur indiscrétion, concentré sur mon objectif. Oui mon grand-père est le choix parfait, je suis même certain qu'il m'autorisera à vivre chez lui. Après tout devenir banquier n'était si pathétique dans le monde moldu auquel j'étais condamné. Je serre les dents en m'avançant vers un combiné téléphonique. Mon épaule me fait souffrir, c'est atroce. Je pense que quelque chose doit être cassé. Après avoir trouvé quelques pièces moldu dans ma bourse, je compose le seul numéro de téléphone que je connais celui que mes grands-parents m'avaient appris. La sonorité fonctionne, je patiente, pourvu qu'ils répondent.

-"Manoir des Jedusor, j'écoute." Annonce une voix familière.

-"Papi ?" Je demande sur mes gardes.

C'était seulement la deuxième fois que j'utilise un téléphone.

-"Coba ? C'est toi mon grand ?" Interroge mon grand-père.

-"Oui. Je... Tu peux venir me chercher ?"

-"Te chercher ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Il insiste.

-"Non, pas tellement. Je ne sais pas si j'ai mis assez d'argent dans le combiné. Viens me chercher s'il te plaît." Je gémis.

La douleur devient insupportable. Ma panique prend le dessus sur mes émotions.

-"Bien sûre que je peux venir te chercher, mais où es-tu ?"

-"Je ne sais pas..." Je renifle.

Je suis désespéré. Quel idiot ; m'enfuir sans savoir où je vais.

-"Calme toi. Regarde autour de toi. Il y a des noms de rues ?" Il m'encourage.

Je reprends un bouffé d'air et suis ses conseils. Je ne vois aucun nom de rues dans le noir, mais il y a une station de Bus juste à côté de moi.

-"Une station de Bus du nom EastFord." J'annonce.

-"D'accord, je vois où tu es. Écoute moi, tu as ton _machin_ sur toi ?"

Le machin voulait dire ma baguette magique.

-"Oui." Je confirme d'une voix rauque.

-"Fort bien. Je veux que tu m'attendes sous l'arrêt de Bus, j'arrive dans trois quarts d'heure. Tu es assez loin. Utilise ton machin, si jamais tu as des problèmes. Tu ne bouges pas de là, tu m'entends ?"

-"D'accord." Je murmure.

-"Je pars tout de suite." Il termine en raccrochant.

Suivant ses instructions, je m'assois sur le banc de l'arrêt pour patienter. Ma main serre fermement mon bout de bois dans ma main gauche. Si mon grand-père m'avait conseillé de rester sur mes gardes, cela voulait dire que le quartier était sensible. Il fait sombre, la rue principale est déserte. Un lampadaire éclaire faiblement l'arrêt de Bus. J'attends, l'ampoule de l'éclairage grésille. Je tente de faire abstraction de mon angoisse grandissante, je suis seul, _complètement seul_. Les minutes passent et je commence à perdre espoir. Et si mon grand-père ne venait pas ? Jamais je n'aurai pensé poser ma confiance sur lui. Mais personne, autre que lui, avait partagé autant de son temps avec moi. Car après réflexion, même si ces activités me déplaisaient en général, il était bien le seul à m'avoir fait découvrir toutes ces choses. Aurait-il fait tout cela en ma compagnie si je ne comptais pas pour lui ? Non, il allait venir.

Au bout d'un moment j'arrête de compter les minutes et un passant se rapproche de moi. J'essaie de l'ignorer pour ne pas attirer son intention. Mais il me repère. Une odeur pestilentielle se dégage de sa personne. Il s'arrête à ma hauteur.

-"Ça va toi ?"

Je ne réponds pas. Ma poigne se renforce sur ma baguette.

-"Allez viens, je vais t'offrir des bonbons."

-"Non." Je grogne.

Non mais il y avait vraiment des gamins qui se faisaient avoir avec ça ? Je suis un peu vexé aussi, ai-je l'air d'un enfant ? Sale pourriture, je devrais le rendre invalide dès maintenant. Lorsqu'il approche une main dégoûtante vers mon menton, je me recule révulsé.

-"Aller viens, j'ai pleins de bonbons à t'offrir." Il insiste.

Scandalisé, je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour lui conseiller de partir, mais une masse le percute de plein fouet.

-"Je vais t'en offrir des bonbons connard ! Dégage !" Vocifère Tom Sr.

Furieux mon grand-père toise sévèrement le clochard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne. Je n'ai jamais été autant soulagé de le voir. Aussi je me jette dans ses bras, avant de me rappeler que mon épaule est probablement cassée.

-"Coba ? Mon dieu, dans quel état tu es ? Que s'est-il passé ?" Il me gronde à moitié.

-"Ce n'est rien, emmène moi avec toi." Je supplie en essuyant mes yeux.

Vraiment trop d'émotions d'un coup. Je suis honteux de pleurer ainsi devant lui. Je suis minable. L'homme me réconforte en me serrant contre lui. Jugeant que ce n'est pas le lieu pour avoir une conversation, mon grand-père n'emmène dans sa voiture. Après quelques secondes de silence il intervient.

-"Je te ramène chez ton père."

-"NON !" Je proteste vivement.

-"Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !? Ce n'est pas ton père qui t'a fait ça ?!" Il demande avec inquiétude.

-"C'est un accident. Je suis tombé dans des escaliers. Je ne veux pas le revoir. Je t'en supplie, ne me ramène pas."

-"Très bien ! Mais tu me jures que ce n'est pas lui ?" Il insiste.

-"Oui, il m'a juste foutu des baffes. Rien de plus."

Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas responsable de ma chute. Nous le sommes tous les deux. Je n'aurais jamais dû lutter contre lui. Notre emportement a causé cet accident. Je sais qu'il a essayé de me rattraper...

-"Bon sang, alors explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé !?"Il gronde.

-"Je... j'ai fait une connerie. On s'est disputé et je suis tombé. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir." Je siffle avec colère.

-"Ton père t'a laissé partir dans cet état ?" Il cherche à comprendre.

-"Non, c'est moi qui suis parti." Je murmure.

-"Tu as fugué ? Tu es un idiot, tu imagines ce qui aurait pu t'arriver !?"

Je reste silencieux à sa remarque. Non je n'avais pas réfléchi à tout ça. Étant donné que tout ce que je voulais après coup, était de fuir ma maison, j'ai suivi mon impulsion. Je voulais fuir mon père.

-"Je t'emmène à l'hôpital." Il affirme catégorique.

-"Non, ça va." Je riposte.

-"Tu veux venir avec moi ? Bien. Mes règles, nous allons à l'hôpital." Il ordonne.

-"Mais je ne peux pas aller dans un hôpital, comme... _comme toi._ " Je contre-dit.

-"Tu choisis. Soit je te remmène chez toi et tu iras te faire soigner comme à ton habitude. Soit tu restes avec moi et nous allons dans un hôpital normal !" Il pose un ultimatum.

-"Je viens avec toi..." Je confirme à contre cœur.

Je n'ai pas confiance avec ces médecins moldu. Mais si je voulais bénéficier de la protection de mon grand-père, je n'avais guère le choix. Le chemin que nous empruntons est long et isolé. La campagne. La douleur est de plus en plus forte. Je lâche une plainte à chaque rebond de la voiture. Mon grand-père me lance sans arrêt des regards en coin. Visiblement il hésite. Pour lui la situation est grave, me ramener chez mon père aurait été plus sérieux. Mais je suis heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas trahi. C'est réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un nous soutient. Des arbres défilent dans ma fenêtre de portière. Je sens que ma fatigue commence à prendre le dessus. Mais je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est..." Rumine mon grand-père en ralentissant.

Curieux je suis son regard. Mon sang devient glacé. Au milieu de la route il y a un homme. Son visage est déformé, scié de cicatrices. Une déformation causée par un serpent Naguini. Ibrovic le bras droit de Grindelwald me lance un sourire sanguinaire. Sa baguette magique est sortie. Il s'agit de l'homme qui avait mené l'attaque dans mon ancienne maison.

-"ACCELERE !" Je hurle en écrasant le pied de mon grand-père sur l'accélérateur.

-"COBA ARRETE ! TU ES …" Il s'oppose.

Nous fonçons droit sur l'homme, mais il nous évite au dernier moment. Un rayon orange atteint la voiture. Je n'arrive pas à calculer le nombre de tonneaux du véhicule. Je prie juste pour qu'ils s'arrêtent pendant que nous continuons à valser sur la route.


	49. Chapitre 49 : La prophétie

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Premièrement je m'excuse pour le retard, mais désormais j'aurais besoin de plus de temps pour écrire la suite. Tant que cette histoire intéresse suffisamment de personne, je continuerai. Je vais essayer de respecter une publication tous les deux ou trois semaines. Dans tous les cas merci de me suivre, et bienvenue aux nouveaux. Surtout, partagez votre opinion, cela me fait avancer._**

 ** _Pas de panique Chloémanga et Mileminia voici la suite !_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les autres._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Une pression sur mon thorax m'empêche de respirer correctement. Je tousse pour essayer de dégager mes voies respiratoires, aucun changement. Mes paupières sont lourdes, mais je dois forcer leur ouverture. Par flash, les derniers événements me reviennent en tête. Nous avons eu un accident de voiture ? Non, pas un accident, nous avons été _attaqués_. Angoissé, j'analyse la situation. La voiture est sur le toit. Des éclats de verres parsèment le bitume autour du véhicule. Accroché à ma ceinture, je suis suspendue la tête en bas. Mon sang me monte au crâne, c'est douloureux. Je veux juste hurler ma souffrance, mon épaule est lacérée par la sangle. Puis, je me rappelle que je ne suis pas seul.

-"Papi ?" Je tousse.

Des fumées inquiétante commencent à envahir l'habitacle.

-"Coba ? Mon Dieu, tu n'as rien ?" Répond une voix rauque.

Au prix d'un grand effort je tourne la tête pour le voir. Il est exactement dans la même situation que moi. Coincé entre le volant et son siège. Mais il est vivant.

-"Je suis coincé." Je gémis en me débattant.

J'essaie d'actionner le mécanisme de ma ceinture de sécurité, mais il ne fonctionne pas. Le système a été endommagé durant le choc. D'ailleurs les portières de la voiture forment des angles exigus.

-"Calme toi. Je vais te sortir de là, bonhomme." Il annonce d'une voix tremblante.

J'ai peur également, mais pour une tout autre raison. Les hommes de Grindelwald sont là. Dans peu de temps, ils vont atteindre le véhicule accidenté. Nous devons nous décoincer d'ici. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de transplaner avec mon grand-père. Mais nous devons fuir le plus vite possible. Tom Sr n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

-"Papi, tu ne comprends pas. Il faut vite partir. Ils vont nous attaquer." Je panique.

-"Calme toi ! Cesse de gigoter, je vais venir t'aider !" Il ordonne en levant le ton.

-"NON ! Ce sont des sorciers ! Ils vont nous _tuer_ !" Je rugie pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

Alors mon grand-père tombe sur le plafond du véhicule avec un bruit sourd. Il a visiblement réussi à se détacher. D'un coup de talon il brise le reste de sa vitre pour s'extirper vers l'extérieur. Je dois le mettre en garde.

-"Non, non reste ici, tu ne comprends pas !"

Trop tard, l'homme ne m'écoute pas et sort du véhicule avec une habilité surprenante. Je suis affolé, mon grand-père n'aura aucune chance face à un sorcier. Si l'homme venait à mourir par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. _J'aime_ cet homme malgré nos différences. Je dois le protéger. Désespérément je cherche ma baguette magique. Avec les tonneaux, celle-ci a quitté ma poche. Je ne mets pas longtemps à la repérer en dessous de moi. Je tends ma main gauche pour l'attraper, en vain. Seul mes doigts arrivent à la toucher.

-"Accio." Je murmure désespérément pour qu'elle rejoigne ma main.

Mais seul quelques étincelles s'échappe du bâton. Je voudrais tellement être capable de réaliser de la magie sans baguette. Juste pour pouvoir l'attraper. Merlin aide-moi ! Il faut que je me concentre, mais ma peur bloque toutes mes capacités. Seul la colère me permettait de déclencher une magie intuitive.

-"Bonsoirrr Coba."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent au son de la voix. Ce n'était pas du tout celle que je m'attendais à entendre.

-" _Vous_ !" Je m'étrangle.

-"Tsssss, ton pèrrrre ne t'a pas apprrrrris la politesse ?"

Grindelwald en personne est accroupis à ma hauteur. Ses cheveux blancs sont attachés en un catogan. Il me dévisage comme-si je faisais parti d'une _espèce_ particulièrement rare. Un brouillard commence à recouvrir mes yeux, le sang me monte à la tête dangereusement. J'ignore sa remarque et continu a tendre mes doigts pour attraper ma baguette. C'est ma dernière chance de m'en sortir. Voyant mon geste, le mage s'en empare avant moi. Mon estomac se contracte lorsque j'aperçois ses doigts argentés saisir mon arme, petit souvenir de mon père. Je panique, ma respiration devient douloureuse dans mes poumons, le mage allait certainement vouloir se venger.

-"Du surrrreau... Nous avons plusieurrrrs points en commun." Murmure Grindelwald.

-"Je n'ai aucun points communs avec vous !" Je crache avec dégoût.

L'homme rit de mon intervention. Puis il reprend le ton de la conversation.

-"Dis-moi Coba. As-tu réfléchi à ma _proposition_ de l'été dernier ? Rejoins-moi et j'épargne la vie de ta famille."

-"JAMAIS ! Vous avez essayer de tuer ma mère !" Je proteste plein de haine.

-"Une erreur de mes Hommes. J'ai perdu beaucoup de monde cette nuit là, le venin de ton serpent est plutôt _rapide_..." Susurre le mage avec une pointe de colère.

Une erreur ? Il n'y a aucun remord sur son visage strié de rides. Je force sur ma ceinture, pourquoi elle ne se déclenche pas ! Mon grand-père avait-il réussi à se cacher ? Je dois gagner du temps, avec un peu de chance il avait pu contacter quelqu'un ? Je suis désespéré. Je ne veux pas mourir coincé la tête en bas dans une voiture !

-"Mon père va s'occuper de vous !" Je le menace en fureur.

De nouveau l'homme s'esclaffe.

-"Ça tu vois, j'en doute. On m'a dit qu'il n'était pas très en forrrme dernièrrrrement." Il sourit.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui cracher une insulte, mais soudain une clef en ferraille s'abat contre son visage. Sous le choc, le mage bascule sur la route.

-"Malheureusement pour vous, le _grand-père_ se porte très bien !" Répond hargneusement Tom Sr.

-"Papi ! Détache-moi ! Dépêche toi !" Je hurle à pleins poumons.

-"Veux-tu cesser de hurler !" M'engueule mon grand-père.

Puis il se penche dans l'habitacle pour m'aider. Il sort un couteau pour sectionner ma ceinture.

-"Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. J'ai dû partir à la recherche de ma trousse de secoure pour trouver ce couteau. Dans l'accident elle a dégringolé à des kilomètres." Il rumine.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est aussi calme. Je pense qu'il ne mesure pas l'ampleur de la situation. Nous courrons un danger mortel ! Il s'était toujours moqué des sorciers, mais en réalité il n'en avait jamais côtoyé dans le feu de l'action. Pour lui, nous étions de simple magicien bon pour le cirque.

-"Tu quoi ?! Mais, il n'est pas tout seul ! Il doit y en avoir d'autre !"Je proteste en désignant Grindelwald assommé.

-"Chaque chose en son temps Coba ! Ces _guignols_ sont en train de se battre contre d'autre personne. Des gens _comme ton_ père, ils portent les mêmes _robes de fille_ que lui !"

Quoi !? Donc des Aurors étaient présents ! Un soulagement s'échappe de ma bouche, suivi de près par une plainte qui déchire le silence. La ceinture vient d'être sectionnée et je viens de tomber lourdement sur mon épaule. J'ai tellement mal que mon grand-père me traîne dehors à la force des bras. Des étoiles commencent à recouvrir mes yeux, ce n'est pas le moment de s'évanouir. Il faut que je tienne bon. Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement sombrer dans l'inconscient, loin de la souffrance, loin de la réalité. Péniblement mon grand-père me maintien debout. Nous sommes isolés de la lumière des combats, personne nous remarque. Tom Sr commence à nous éloigner des affrontements qui ont lieu, mais je tourne les talons pour récupérer ma baguette des mains de Grindelwald.

-"Coba ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! On s'en va d'ici." Ordonne grand-père.

Je ne l'écoute pas et ramasse ma baguette. À mon mouvement, le mage reprend conscience. Derechef je pointe ma baguette sur son cœur. Une bosse recouvre son front. Son regard meurtrier toise mon grand-père. À l'évidence il ne supporte pas d'avoir été surpris par un _grotesque_ moldu. Puis ses yeux reviennent sur moi. Il regarde ma baguette, aucune peur n'est présente. Il ne m'en croit pas capable. Pourtant, je sais comment faire. Je connais la formule, je le _désire_ … Tous les éléments sont rassemblés pour _ma réussite_.

-"Et bien vas-y Coba. Pourrrquoi te faut-il autant de temps ? Oh, tu connais la réponse. Tu ne le veux pas réellement..." Explique le mage.

-"Vous avez tort, je rêve de cet instant depuis un moment."

-"Je ne crrrois pas, serrrais-tu en face de moi sinon ? À _hésiter._.."

-"Vous ne me connaissez pas." Je siffle.

Mon cœur s'accélère, j'en suis capable. Je le veux. Je souhaite sa mort. _Vas-y, tu n'as que deux mots à prononcer_. Si je ne le fais pas, il recommencera. Il faut le faire, je dois le faire.

-"Plus que tu ne le crrrois."

-"Vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur !" Je siffle avec rage.

-"Non Coba, j'ai toujours été honnête avec toi. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. J'ai _besoin_ de toi."

-"Depuis quand un mage comme vous a-t-il besoin d'un ado de 15 ans !" Je susurre.

-"Depuis que je sais que tu es _le garçon de la Prophétie_..." Annonce Grindelwald.

Cette révélation me prend de court. Une _prophétie_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie !? Intrigué je tourne la tête sur le côté. J'essaie de percer ses barrières mentales, mais l'homme est bien entraîné. Non, je ne dois pas l'écouter, c'est encore un stratagème. La divination est une branche de charlatan.

-"Vous faites erreur sur la personne." Je le contre-dit.

-" _Né du venin et du feu l'enfant naîtra_. Dis-moi Coba, le serpent qui sommeille en toi est-il ton seul _secret_ ?"

Il sait. Le _feu_ , personne d'autre à par mon père n'était au courant. Désarçonné, j'abaisse faiblement ma baguette. Grindelwald en profite pour se relever et nous tenir en joute, mon grand-père et moi. Mais ma faiblesse ne me perturbe pas. Je sais que le mage ne ment pas, il est au courant de quelque chose. Est-ce en rapport avec la fameuse pierre ? La bague des Gaunts ? Impossible, l'homme avait toujours fait la différence entre la relique et moi. Je veux en savoir plus.

-"Tu ne m'en voudras pas, je souhaite juste vérrrifier _ma théorie_. Pour être cerrrtain." Il murmure.

Puis rapidement une flamme sort de sa baguette. Le feu embrase ma jambe. Mon pantalon fond rapidement, puis la chaleur commence à s'attaquer à ma chair. Je tombe au sol et commence à secouer ma jambe pour éteindre le feu. Précipitamment, Tom Sr m'aide en étouffant la flamme avec sa veste, en vain. Le feu sorcier avait toujours été plus robuste. Ironiquement j'ai de la chance, le mage n'avait pas utilisé le Feudeymon. Puis subitement une flaque d'eau tombe sur moi. D'un même mouvement, Dumbeldore et mon père apparaissent à nos côtés. Les combats continuent à quelque mètre de nous. Ils nous ont trouvé.

-"Geller, n'as-tu donc aucune limite ?" Tonne Alus Dumbeldore.

Le directeur est dans une colère noire, chose rare pour un homme tel que lui. Tom Jedusor s'empêche de se jeter sur le mage. Pour commencer, il se dirige vers moi. Le directeur des Aurors ignore royalement son père et se presse de me redresser sur les pieds. De nouveau une plainte strident s'échappe de ma bouche. Mon épaule me fait souffrir le martyr. Encore plus que les plaies de ma jambe qui commencent à se refermer doucement.

-" _Coba ! Tu vas … Je..._ " Il commence en fourchelang.

-"Ne me touche pas !" Je rumine en l'éloignant de mon bras valide.

-"Il est blessé T.J !" S'oppose mon grand-père en me protégeant.

Ma déception précédente refait surface, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je veux qu'il s'éloigne de moi ! Seulement malgré mes protestations, il persiste dans son objectif. Agressivement il éloigne son père en le poussant. Puis habilement il parvient à bloquer mes débattements. Il encercle mon cou à l'aide de son bras. Seulement il n'y a aucune agressivité dans son geste. Au contraire, il me sert durement contre lui. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mon dos s'écrase contre son torse. Ses longs doigts s'engouffrent dans mes cheveux. Puis il colle sa joue contre la mienne, en murmurant dans la langue des serpents.

-" _Je suis vraiment désolé, champion. Je t'ai... Je t'ai menti Coba, tu te souviens. J'ai menti._ "

Immédiatement j'arrête de me débattre. À ces paroles un lointain souvenir me revient en mémoire. À l'aide de ces mots mon père me confirmait son attachement. Des fragments me reviennent.

 _-"Et bah jt'aime plus d'abord !"_

 _-"Moi non plus._

 _-"Papa, j'ai menti. Jt'aime encore. Et toi. T'as menti ?"_

 _-"Oui."_

Il m'avait répondu oui, il avait menti... Voilà comment mon père affirmait qu'il m'aimait. Incapable de prononcer les trois mots. Je ne lui en veux pas. Depuis que j'avais l'âge de comprendre leurs sens, je ne les avais plus jamais prononcé de vive voix. Incapable d'énoncer le moindre son, je lui confirme avec une pression sur sa main. J'ai compris, je me souviens. _Moi aussi j'ai menti..._ On ne peut pas lutter contre ses sentiments ; j'aime mon père, il ne me dégoutte pas. Je regrette mes paroles. Malgré sa sévérité, mon père n'avait jamais tenu des propos de cette ampleur à mon encontre. Il ne m'avait jamais dit que je le dégouttais même après toutes les conneries que j'avais pu faire. Il est difficile d'avoir un père comme le mien et encore plus d'avoir un fils comme moi. J'ai honte d'avoir proféré de tels propos. Oui, j'aime mon père, j'ai besoin de lui. Mais je n'oublie pas son emportement. Nous restons quelque instant dans cette position, même Tom Sr n'intervient pas. Il n'y a aucune menace dans le geste de mon père. Juste le visuel d'un père qui est soulagé de retrouver son gamin.

-"Magnifique. Je ne me suis pas trrrompé... Albus, Albus, Albus … Avais-tu l'intention de me cacher cette découverte encore longtemps ?" Déclare Grindelwald.

Les deux hommes regardent ma jambe guérir de la précédente brûlure. C'est étonnent, ce don devrait épater de nombreuses personnes. Or présentement, cette découverte ne les étonne pas. Mon cœur se resserre. Albus Dumbeldore n'est pas surpris, cela signifie une seule chose. Il était au courant.

-"Il y a des choses qu'il te vaut mieux ignorer Geller." Annonce sévèrement le Directeur.

Seulement, mon père n'a pas échappé à cette échange. Il me relâche doucement pour faire face aux deux hommes. Dangereusement il pointe sa baguette sur Dumbeldore.

-"De _quoi_ parlez-vous ?" Il susurre doucement.

Immédiatement le mage noir s'esclaffe bruyamment. Ce revers de situation l'amuse énormément.

-"Albus ?! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais révélé la _prophétie du garçon_ !?"

-"Il n'y a aucune certitude quant à son identité." Proteste Dumbeldore.

-"Aucune !? Que te faut-il Albus ? Le père est le venin du serpent et sa mère descend du grand..."

-"Suffit ! Il n'y a aucune preuve à ta dernière suggestion." Coupe Albus.

-"Aucune preuve, le garçon est insensible au feu ! Cesse de te voiler les yeux. La prophétie ne se trompe pas." Réplique le mage.

-"Tu sais donc que rien n'est joué. L'enfant de la prophétie choisira." Termine le vieil homme.

-"Il me choisira. _Pour le bien de tous_." Cingle le mage noir.

-"JAMAIS je n'irai avec vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !" Je proteste avec rage.

Ils déliraient tous, je ne fais partie d'aucune prophétie. Je suis juste un garçon normal avec des compétences particulières. Et par-dessus tout, je ne rejoindrai jamais un homme qui se pense supérieur.

-"Vous m'avez menti..." Murmure dangereusement mon père à l'adresse de Dumbeldore.

-"J'ai été honnête Tom. Je ne suis sûr de rien. Je préférai ne rien confirmer." Se défend l'homme.

-"Vous _préfériez_ ?" Déclare doucement Tom.

Toute sa colère est désormais dirigée vers le directeur de Poudlard.

-"Je ne suis pas le monstre, Coba. Personne d'autre sur terre ne s'intéresse autant à toi que moi. Veux-tu vraiment respecter les principes d'un homme qui ne se préoccupe pas de toi ?" Explique le mage.

Tom Jedusor se retourne immédiatement dans ma direction. Grindelwald essaie de m'amadouer, de m'attirer dans son filet.

-"Coba, tu sais très bien qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge. Je me préoccupe de toi." Riposte mon père.

-"Ce n'est pas la vérité, Coba. Cet homme ne se souci que de son apparence, tu n'es qu'un _pion_ dans sa vie. Un _parasite_ , qui prend trop de place..."

-"Fermez là !" Rugie Tom en jetant un maléfice.

Sans difficulté, Grindelwald le déjoue d'un mouvement souple.

-"Geller, ça suffit. Laisse cet enfant tranquille." Implore Dumbeldore.

-"Coba. Ces gens ne pensent qu'à leur image. Tu pourrais tout avoir avec moi. Ton père ne t'aime pas. Sinon aurais-tu quitté ta maison si précipitamment ? Tu as fuit cet homme et dans quel état ? Dis-moi Coba, qui est le responsable de tes blessures ?"

Il a raison, j'ai fugué de chez moi. Pourquoi ? Pour fuir mon père. Après une nouvelle dispute. C'était toujours la même chose. Mon père ne faisait aucun effort, tout se terminait toujours de la même façon. Avait-il seulement été _heureux_ d'avoir un enfant ? Ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? Non, il n'avait jamais manifesté un quelconque engouement, il m'acceptait rien de plus. C'est un mensonge ? Mon père m'aimait, sinon il ne serait pas parti à ma recherche... Oui mais peut-être pour ma mère, _pas pour moi_. Oui, à chaque conversation il utilisait ma mère comme prétexte. Ta mère si... Ta mère ça... Et lui ? Que pense-t-il ? Il était un expert pour manier les mots. Sa petite déclaration précédente avait sûrement un but précis. Ses paroles résonnent dans mes oreilles. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour ta mère et toi... Tout ce qu'il a fait _à cause_ de nous serait mieux adapté. Depuis gamin je souhaitais le rendre fier, mais j'avais abandonné cette idée depuis longtemps. Cet homme était fier de personne à par lui-même. Égoïste.

-"TAISEZ VOUS !" Siffle Tom Jedusor.

Puis il se tourne vers moi. Il est véritablement en colère, les paroles de Grindelwald le répugne.

-"Coba, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Cet homme essaye de te manipuler. Tu es mon fils, je sais que tu es plus intelligent que ça." Explique mon père.

Ibrovic et un autre homme sont désormais placés derrière leur maître. Prêt à agir en cas d'attaque. Mais personne n'ose donner le coup d'envoi du duel.

-"Viens et tu n'auras plus jamais à craindre cet homme." Murmure le mage d'une voix doucereuse.

Une nouvelle fois, mon père envoie un maléfice. Cette fois-ci il n'a pas visé Grindelwald, Ibrovic recule du quelques pas sous le choc. Le directeur des Aurors tremble de colère.

-"Je te jure que je vais te tuer." Fulmine Tom. "Coba, tu ne comprends pas ? Me craindre ? Réfléchis, as-tu seulement un instant craint pour ta vie ? Sérieusement. Je te protège depuis que tu es né. J'étais là. À tes premiers mots, à tes premiers pas. Où était _cet_ homme ? Il a essayé de te tuer, souviens-toi. Ta mère, Coba. Ta mère aurait pu mourir si tu n'avais pas été là. De la faute à qui ? Il va te tuer, Coba. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le laisser faire. Je ne suis pas le père idéal, mais tu n'es pas facile comme fils."

Pourtant, je ne suis pas une personne influençable, mais leurs monologues me perturbent. Je souhaite juste être seul, ne dépendre que de moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter une personne plus qu'une autre. Laissez-moi tranquille tout simplement. Seulement je dois paraître hésitant, car mon père repart à la charge.

-" _Coba ! Je te pardonne._ " Il siffle en fourchelang.

Ces paroles résonnent. Mon père ne pardonne pas. Jamais. Il est donc désespéré. Peur de quoi ? Que je rejoigne Grindelwald ? Comment peut-il y songer un seul instant. Je ne suis pas comme-lui. Le sorcier me fixe intensément, son regard est rempli de panique. Mais je ne veux pas le rassurer. Il ne le mérite pas.

Un craquement de transpalanage survient, empêchant des mots cinglants de quitter ma bouche. Ce sont de nouveaux Auros, Potter et Black accompagné de Fol'oeil. Plus discrète, je reconnais ma mère. D'emblée elle me rejoint pour me serrer dans ses bras. Mon père ne lui présente pas un accueil chaleureux. Glass l'ignore royalement, son intention focalisée sur moi. Son regard de braise se dirige sur ses hommes. La présence de ma mère renforce la colère de l'homme.

-"Tiens, je me demandais si ce Don fonctionnait aussi avec la mère..." Se moque Grindelwald.

Derechef, le regard flamboyant de mon père termine sa course sur le mage noir. Il ne va pas lui donner l'occasion de tester son expérience comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Heureusement, car je suis presque persuadé que ma mère n'ait pas immunisé contre le feu. En tout cas, c'est la phrase de trop. Les hostilités débutent.

Je n'aperçois pas les combats, car avec autorité, mon grand-père nous éloigne du champ de bataille. De toute façon, je suis incapable de suivre le moindre duel. Mon épaule ressemble à un poids mort. Lâchement je ferme les yeux, espérant simplement que ce cauchemars se termine. Reculé derrière la voiture accidentée, nous patientons, seul le bruit m'indique que ce n'est pas encore terminé. Je laisse les bras de ma mère autour de moi sans rechigner. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je suis heureux qu'elle soit là. Près de moi, près du danger. Je force mes paupières à rester close. Cette soirée ne se terminera jamais.

Ma fatigue me rattrape, les bruits commencent à s'éloigner en arrière plan. Soudain deux mains saisissent mes épaules.

-"ARGGGGHHHH !" Je hurle en ouvrant les yeux.

Je tombe sur deux prunelles noires. Mon père. La douleur n'est pas la seule responsable de mon cri.

-"Vous allez bien ?" S'enquit Tom auprès de ma mère.

Il tâte la jeune femme sans écouter ses protestations. Il compte bien vérifier son état par lui-même. Profitant de sa focalisation, je me lève pour analyser la situation. Après de longues minutes, ou peut-être était-ce des secondes, des renforts étaient arrivés. Et pas n'importe qui. Le ministre de la magie, Fudge, entouré de ses gardes du corps personnelle. Apparemment tout ce boucan, avait attiré l'intention des moldus environnant. Alerté, l'autorité de communauté magique avait donc fait le déplacement. Le ministère refusait de croire à la menace Grindelwald. Seulement cette fois-ci, le premier ministre était obligé d'accepter la triste réalité. Celui-ci avait enfin aperçu le mage noir de ses propres yeux.

-"Coba ! Tu restes près de nous." Gronde ma mère.

Je ne l'écoute pas, j'ai bien l'intention d'obtenir des explications. Scrutant les alentours parsemé d'arbre en feu ou déraciné je le repère. Dumbeldore est en pleine discutions avec Fudge. Cela m'est égale de paraître impoli. J'avance à tâtons vers le grand sorcier. L'homme m'avait caché une information capitale, j'ai l'intention de l'obtenir sur-le-champ.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je le toise d'un regard glacial. Il n'interrompe pas pour autant sa conversation avec le ministre de la magie. Son regard bleu m'indique clairement que ce n'est pas le moment d'aborder le sujet, mais je me fiche de ses envies.

-"Plus tard, Coba." Déclare doucement Dumbeldore.

-"Maintenant." Je siffle avec autorité.

Suite à notre échange, Fudge se retourne dans ma direction. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il me reconnaît.

-"Mr Jedusor ! Par Merlin, dans quel état êtes-vous !?" S'affole l'homme.

-"Vous pouvez le dire ! J'espère que _votre espèce_ possède une bonne assurance ! Je souhaite parler à votre responsable !"

Incrédule je me retourne. Mon grand-père m'avait suivi. Quel idiot, il n'avait aucune idée à qui il parlait !

-"Je vous demande pardon ?" Demande Fudge confus.

-"Votre responsable, Monsieur. Ce _guignol en robe_ nous a presque tué mon petit-fils et moi !" Exige Tom Sr.

-"J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous comprendre. Pardonner moi monsieur... ?" Questionne le ministre.

Embarrassé, j'essaie de capter l'intention de mon grand-père discrètement.

-"Hum, papi. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rest..."

-"Laisse-moi faire, Coba. Je suis Mr Tom Jedusor et vous ? À qui aies-je l'honneur ?"

Horrifié, je n'ose faire aucun mouvement. Tom Sr avait l'habitude de tout diriger...

-"Mr Jedusor ? Extraordinaire, ravie de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Mr Fudge, le premier ministre."

-"Assurément et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre." Se moque mon grand-père.

-"J'ai bien peur, de ne pas vous comprendre..." Commence Fudge.

Honteux, je recule d'un pas pour essayer de m'échapper de cet échange. Visiblement la situation amuse énormément Dumbeldore. Le vieux sorcier fixe mon grand-père avec un malice non dissimulé. Tandis que je m'éloigne, mon dos rencontre un obstacle. Mon père. Ce dernier s'avance énergiquement vers le premier ministre, avide d'éloigner le franc parlé de Tom Sr.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?" Susurre Tom entre ses dents.

-"Soit tranquille T.J, je vais parler au responsable. Ma voiture ! Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? C'est inadmissible, j'exige réparation." S'oppose mon grand-père.

-"Je me fiche de ta voiture. Retourne près de Glass et emmène Coba avec toi." Ordonne mon père sèchement.

-"Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner sagement en arrière." Je crache.

-"Je ne te demande pas ton avis." Réplique mon père.

Pendant quelque instant nous nous affrontons du regard. Mais je ne bougerais pas. J'en ai raz le bol de tous ces secrets. Si Dumbeldore dévoilait quelque chose à mon père, je serai présent. Que ça lui plaise ou non. Soudain le ministre intervient.

-"Mr Jedusor, vous êtes certain que votre père se porte bien ? Je crains qu'il ait pris un coup sur la tête. Vous devriez peut-être l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste." S'inquiète l'homme.

-"Sans vous manquer de respect Mr le ministre, il se porte très bien. Il est juste... un simple moldu."

Cette révélation coûtait à mon père. D'ailleurs le dernier mot avait été admis avec dégoût. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Tom Jr évitait toujours le sujet pour éviter d'admettre son sang impur.

-"Je... Oh ! D'accord, j'ignorais que... extraordinaire. Votre fils est notre meilleur élément." Félicite Fudge.

Scandalisé, mon grand-père s'adresse directement à son fils.

-"Non ! Cet homme est vraiment un ministre ?" Renifle Tom Sr avec dégoût.

-"Retourne-en-arrière." Menace mon père.

-"On n'en restera pas là." Signale mon grand-père en pointant Fudge du doigt.

Trop consterné, le premier ministre ne prononce pas un mot. Il ne devait pas être habitué à être pris de haut. Pour moi, c'était monnaie courante. L'autorité de ces deux hommes m'était familière. Un homme de la gazette du sorcier s'approche de Fudge pour obtenir une interview. Profitant de ce moment de délibérations, le premier ministre s'éloigne de nous. Annoncer à la communauté sorcière que Grindelwald sévissait bien dans notre pays devait être une tâche difficile. La tête haute, mon grand-père commence à regagner notre place précédente. Renfrogné, je ne bouge pas. J'attends des comptes.

-"Coba..." Me prévient mon père.

Je l'ignore et amorce un pas décidé vers Dumbeldore. Mais mon père m'empoigne par le bras pour me tenir à l'écart. Je me dégage avec un regard noir.

-" _Ça me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir._ " Je siffle en fourchelang.

-"Rejoins ta mère." Il m'ordonne pour la deuxième fois.

-"Tom, peut-être devrions nous discuter afin de..." Commence Dumbeldore.

Immédiatement Tom fait volte face. Les yeux rouges de fureur il empoigne le directeur par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

-"Vous, ne vous approchez plus jamais de ma famille. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un vieux gâteux manipulateur. Ne comptez plus sur moi pour participer à votre stupide Ordre du Phénix. Je vous tiens pour responsable de ce qu'il s'est produit ce soir." Crache le ténébreux.

-"J'admets ma part de responsabilité. Mais la question est plus simple. Que faisait votre fils dehors, à la merci des hommes de Grindelwald ?" Interroge le Directeur.

La poigne de mon père relâche le vieil homme. La question ne lui plaît, autant que les sous-entendus caché derrière ces paroles.

-"Une ballade avec son grand-père. Est-ce un crime ?" Demande mon père avec sarcasme.

A l'évidence, Dumbeldore ne le croit pas un seul instant. Le ton moqueur de Tom influence ce scepticisme.

-"Je ne suis pas le seul à cacher mes secrets, Tom. Depuis quand savez-vous que votre garçon est immunisé contre le feu ?"

-"Et vous, Albus. Depuis quand me cachez-vous une prophétie ?" Accuse mon père.

Il y a un instant de silence. Voilà le moment que j'attendais. Je souhaitais en savoir plus sur cette prophétie. Après tout, rien ne stipulait que je faisais parti de celle-ci.

-"Rien ne prouve l'implication de Coba dans la prophétie." Se défend l'homme.

-"Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit !" Je proteste en colère.

-"Coba, tu re..." Commence Tom.

-"J'ai le droit de savoir !" Je hurle en positionnant devant Dumbeldore.

-"Tu as entièrement raison." Me confirme le vieil homme.

Révulsé, mon père m'éloigne de nouveau. En fureur, il le toise sévèrement.

-"C'est mon dernier avertissement. Ne vous approchez plus jamais de ma famille."

Sur ces dernières paroles, mon père me traîne énergiquement pour rejoindre ma mère. J'ai beau protester, lui hurler des insultes, il est bien décidé à ne pas m'écouter. Contre mon avis, je suis emmené de force à l'hôpital...


	50. Chapitre 50 : La réponse

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien, je tiens également à vous remercier pour vos commentaires encourageants. Sans eux je douterai beaucoup sur cette histoire. Bienvenue aux nouveaux qui nous rejoigne. N'hésitez pas a partager vos impressions, elles sont indispensables pour évoluer. Merci aussi d'être resté patient pour la publication.**_

 _ **Ici dans ce chapitre, une réponse que certain attende depuis un petit moment. En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçu par celle-ci. J'ai laissé de nombreux indices dans les chapitres précédents, rien n'est laissé au hasard !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à bientôt dans une review j'espère !**_

* * *

-"Tu avais promis de ne pas le brusquer." S'agace Glass.

-"Je n'ai rien avoir avec son attitude, _ton fils_ a décidé de m'emmerder." Râle Tom.

Le regard de reproche de sa femme prédit un nouveau conflit. Tom ravale sa colère, le gamin avait décidé de le provoquer jusqu'au bout ! Ce sale môme avait élu domicile chez son grand-père et refusait de lui adresser la parole. Or, l'absence de Coba se faisait ressentir auprès de sa mère. Déjà en temps normal Tom _subissait_ les sauts d'humeur de Glass à ce sujet. Alors, maintenant, que ce morveux évitait la maison familiale en pleine période de vacance scolaire, l'humeur de la mère empirait.

-" _Ton_ fils ?! Il n'est pas arrivé tout seul !" S'emporte la sorcière.

Hum, c'est vrai. Glass n'appréciait pas de récolter toute la responsabilité de Coba. (Pourtant, c'est elle qui en avait voulu !)

-"Il ne veut pas m'écouter, je ne vais pas lui courir après." S'oppose l'homme.

Pas question de s'abaisser aux caprices de son fils. Coba a passé l'âge de bouder. Un soir, Tom avait essayé de ramener Coba, un échec. Depuis, il laissait cette tâche ingrate à son épouse. Mais Glass revenait bredouille, jour après jour. Non, le gamin refusait de rentrer à la maison, têtu comme sa mère.

-"Tu n'as même _pas_ essayé de le résonner." S'offusque la femme.

-"Tu sais quoi Glass ? Tu commences toi aussi à me taper sur le système !" Déclare dangereusement Tom.

Il n'en peut plus de toutes ces gamineries. Son self-control devenait difficile à maîtriser. Coba n'est qu'un petit manipulateur, s'il reste chez son grand-père c'est pour une raison bien précise. Il avait une idée précise derrière la tête...

-"Je te demande pardon ?" Siffle Glass.

-"Tu m'as très bien compris." Menace le sorcier. "Il serait temps que tu acceptes l'inévitable. Coba ne va pas rester éternellement à tes côtés."

-"Il n'y a aucun rapport ! Coba n'a pas l'âge de décider, s'il est parti c'est de ta faute. Tu as dû lui..."

-"Rien du tout ! Tu m'exaspères Glass, tu n'as toujours pas compris que ton _fils chéri_ se moque de nous ?"

Les deux adultes s'affrontent du regard quelque instant. Tom s'appliquait toujours à respecter son épouse. Seulement dernièrement sa colère prenait le dessus sur ses autres sentiments. Il ne l'avouait pas, mais le rejet de Coba blessait énormément son orgueil. Et chaque jour, il devenait de plus en plus désagréable avec Glass. Heureusement pour lui cette dernière n'accusait pas le coup, comprenant l'irritabilité de Tom.

-"Pour ma part, c'est ta nonchalance qui m'exaspère !" Réplique la sorcière, la tête haute.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue, Tom se serait autorisé un petit sourire. Cette femme était effrontée comme personne... Sauf leur fils peut-être. Pour sûre, le gamin avait hérité du caractère de sa mère. Personne à par eux, n'étaient assez fous pour lui parler sur ce ton.

-"Et bien retournes-y, tu auras certainement plus de chance aujourd'hui." Ironise Tom.

Le sorcier savait parfaitement que sa femme n'avait aucune chance. Coba ne rentrerait pas. Le garçon attendait quelque chose. Tom s'était creusé les méninges, il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Pourtant, il s'était excusé auprès de son fils, d'une manière inattendu d'ailleurs. Se rabaisser devant son môme lui avait coûté. Mais ce qui effrayait encore plus Tom, s'était le naturel de ses propres excuses. Aucun stratagème derrière ses mots, juste le désespoir de récupérer son garçon. Il avait déjà observé ce phénomène avec Glass, avec Coba c'était plus rare, mais cela arrivait de temps en temps. Il l'aimait bien ce petit merdeux.

-"C'est ton tour ce soir." Tranche la blonde.

-" _Mon tour_ ?" Répète l'homme avec dégoût.

Les yeux bleus de Glass deviennent humides. Derechef, son mari détourne le regard. La culpabilité se fait ressentir. La tristesse de sa compagne était une émotion qu'il n'acceptait pas. Surtout quand il en était la cause. Une violente envie de ramener Coba par la peau du cou le saisie. Encore une fois ce gamin ne pensait qu'à lui !

-"Tom, ramène-le. Débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais ramène-le s'il te plaît."

-"Comme _je veux_ ? Je ne suis pas certain que tu approuves ma méthode." Se moque le sorcier.

-"Essaies de discuter avec lui pour changer !" Lui reproche la femme.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme attrape son sac avant de franchir la porte pour se diriger à son travail. Tom profite de ce lourd silence pour réfléchir. Il n'a absolument pas envie d'aller chez son père. Mais il est temps que Coba arrête ses enfantillages. Depuis quand, on se réfugie chez ses grands-parents en cas de problème ? Personnellement, Tom n'avait jamais vécu une pareille situation. Il était toujours resté seul, sans personne pour l'accompagner. La solitude... L'homme adorait cette dernière. Paradoxalement, dernièrement un vide s'était installé. Ce morveux lui manquait... Enfin seulement _un petit peu_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom s'avance vers la porte du manoir des Jedusor. Merlin, il détestait cet endroit. Les souvenirs de son enfance étaient insupportables. Isolé, loin de sa condition, ignorant qu'il était un sorcier. Tant d'années perdues à ignorer la vérité. Dans l'allée, Franck le jardinier entretien les fleurs de saison. L'homme ne prend pas la peine de saluer le fils du propriétaire. En effet Franck Bryce ne l'avait jamais apprécié et Tom s'en fichait éperdument. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été très aimable avec le vieil homme.

Tom toque faiblement avant d'entrer. Une habitude malgré les réprimandes de Mérope. Il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui dans le manoir. Donc toquer à sa porte était un automatisme.

-"Tommy, tu vas bien mon garçon !?" S'exclame sa mère.

Précipitamment la femme enlace son fils avec tendresse. Avec réticence, Tom répond à cette étreinte avec un grognement.

-"Tu as repris ton travail?" S'inquiète Mérope.

-"Non maman." Répond l'homme avec lassitude.

Glass avait fait la bêtise d'informer Mérope de son récent accident. Depuis, sa mère l'enquiquinait en l'interrogeant sur sa santé. Les organes de son abdomen avaient été soumis à rude épreuve suite à la confrontation avec Grindelwald. Et cet idiot de docteur avait refusé de signer sa reprise de travail ! Si lors de la séance Glass n'avait pas été présente, un petit Impérium aurait fait l'affaire.

-"Tu as besoin de repos, tu te surmènes de trop." Sermonne sa mère.

-"Il est dans le salon ?" Continue Tom en ignorant sa remarque.

-"Oui, il vient de descendre." Confirme la sorcière.

Le sorcier prend la direction indiquée par sa mère. Dès qu'il franchit l'arcade de la porte il repère son fils. Assis dans le sofa le bras en écharpe. Les multiples dommages sur sa clavicule avaient eu raison de lui. Le _ressoude os_ fut insuffisant. Le garçon avait l'obligation d'attendre quelque temps à la manière moldu pour une rémission complète et sans séquelle.

Lorsque Tom s'installe sur la place à côté de Coba, ce dernier ne lève même pas un œil dans sa direction. À cette constatation le cœur de l'homme se resserre douloureusement. Son fils le méprisait-il à ce point ?

/(I)\

Chaque soir, j'avais le droit à la visite d'un de mes parents. Enfin, plutôt de ma mère. C'était seulement la deuxième fois que mon père venait. Sur ordre de Glass certainement. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je remarque que ma grand-mère n'est pas revenu dans le salon. Un moment privé en perspective entre nous deux. Cela m'agace, j'ai bien l'intention de faire comme la dernière fois. Ne rien dire, l'ignorer. Mes yeux fixés sur le téléviseur, je m'applique à ne pas le regarder.

-"Bonsoir." Murmure mon père avec incertitude.

Ma mâchoire se referme, hermétique au moindre son. Je me concentre pour rester impassible, ce qui est vraiment très difficile. Je ne comprends pas moi-même mon comportement. Mais me taire est plus facile. Discrètement, je perçois la langue de mon père claquer contre son palais. Cette situation l'ennuie tout comme moi. Il est temps d'en finir, non ? Autant mettre les cartes sur table. Poudlard est ma seconde maison. Il n'a pas le droit de me priver de cet endroit, malgré l'épisode de la chambre des secrets. D'ailleurs je n'ai causé de tord à personne. J'ai juste... _regardé_ la partie de mon héritage qui me revient de droit.

-"Tu vas bien, ton épaule... ?" Tente l'homme.

Non, ça ne va pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la clavicule broyé en plusieurs morceaux. Impossible de réparer cette maudite épaule d'un coup de baguette magique sans avoir de séquelle.

-"Non..." Je grogne malgré moi.

Soudainement, mon père se décontracte à côté de moi. La première réponse qu'il obtenait de ma part depuis trois jours. Ma grand-mère m'avait sermonné à ce propos. Le mutisme ne résout pas les problèmes. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que Mérope s'énervait contre moi. D'habitude je restais dans ses lauriers. Mais apparemment, elle ne cautionnait pas mon comportement avec mon père.

-"Et bien, laisse-moi t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste." Conclut Tom.

-"Non, ça ne sert à rien." Je soupire.

-"Vraiment ? Tu te voues à des études pour devenir Médicomage, maintenant ?" Glousse mon père.

-"Ça ne risque pas..." Je rétorque d'un air sombre.

-"Pourquoi ce pessimisme ?"

-"Comme je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, je deviendrai Banquier comme mon grand-père." Je crache avec dégoût.

-"Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?" Questionne sévèrement mon père.

Incrédule, je croise son regard pour la première. Était-il sérieux ? Il m'avait menacé avec cette promesse à plusieurs reprises et désormais il faisait son ignorant ! Non, c'était juste la perspective que j'envisage de vivre avec mes grands-parents qui l'ennuyait. Tant mieux ! S'il croit que je vais rester sagement à ma place et accepter toutes ses décisions sans broncher, il se trompe. Je suis près à n'importe quoi pour le rendre coupable de mon avenir.

-"Je prépare mon avenir en tant que moldu." Je siffle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Mon père me fixe intensément pendant un instant. Ses yeux onyx vagabondent sur mon visage puis se plissent. Contre toute attente un sourire narquois illumine ses lèvres. La situation l'amuse, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

-"Marre toi..." Je m'énerve en me levant, pour le toiser avec de la hauteur.

L'amusement quitte immédiatement le visage du sorcier. Un voile rouge traverse ses pupilles.

-"Assis toi avant de le regretter." Souffle Tom avec retenue.

-"Je ne vois aucune raison de t'écouter." Je chuchote sans quitter son regard.

Mon père dégluti calmement. Un murmure de déception traverse ses traits. Puis il répond avec détachement.

-"J'oubliais... Je te dégoûte et ça te fais chier que je sois ton père..." Cite l'homme.

Ce rappelle éveille mes récents souvenirs. L'insulte de mes paroles est rude et blessante. Même si je suis en colère, je regrette d'avoir prononcé de tels mots. Mon père ne m'avait jamais dénigré de la sorte. Il me disait souvent que j'étais pénible, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin... Lui ne m'avait jamais rejeté, ni ignoré. Soudain je me sens très gêné. Je me rassois, les yeux fixés de nouveau sur le téléviseur. Ma gorge est sèche, mais je me sens obligé de me justifier. Mes mots avaient dépassé mes pensées.

-"Je... Je ne le pense pas. Bien que je te trouve assez malhonnête." Je déclare.

-"Malhonnête ?"

-"Tu me reproches des choses, alors que tu es pire que moi !" Je m'offusque en le toisant.

Tom reste silencieux, préparant soigneusement ce qui va suivre.

-"Tu sais, Coba. De nombreux parents souhaitent que leur enfant leur ressemble. Pour ma part, je souhaitais de tout mon être que tu ne me ressembles pas. Sous tous les aspects, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il semblerait que mon irrespect des autres est raison de moi. Mon unique requête est passé dans l'oreille d'un sourd."

-"Je ne suis pas comme toi." Je me défends.

-"Hum... Tu es plus raisonnable sur certains points." Admet Tom.

En méditant sur cette confidence, je me masse l'épaule. Je jette un regard en coin à mon père. Un petit sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Intrigué, l'homme hausse un sourcil.

-"Ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir la même _tronche_ que toi. C'est plutôt un avantage."

A ma droite, mon père amorce un signe négatif de la tête, lui aussi amusé par ma confidence. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Le charme de mon géniteur avait un certain impacte sur son entourage. Et dans tous les traits de l'homme je peux me vanter d'avoir hérité de celui-ci. L'unique qui n'est pas un défaut.

-"J'aurai pu le prendre pour un compliment, si moi-même je ne l'avais pas hérité de mon paternel." Renifle Tom.

-"C'est toujours plus valorisant que de ressembler à Morfin." Je contre-dit.

-"Le physique n'a aucune importance." Coupe mon père.

-"Dit celui qui a épousé ma mère..." Je me moque.

Tom Jedusor se mord la lèvre inférieure, puis se gratte la nuque. Tiens, il semble que mon père est le même tic que moi. C'est si dur d'avouer la beauté de sa femme ?

-"Disons, que le physique aide pour répondre à ses interrogations." Avoue l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

Je me tais. Je sens que ma petite provocation risque de se retourner contre moi.

-"Tu n'es pas d'accord, champion ?"

Pour toute réponse, je lui envoie un regard blasé. Mon père glousse discrètement de mon comportement. Je sais exactement où il veut en venir. Isida. Donc je préfère ne pas relever de peur d'éveiller la curiosité de mon géniteur. Si je suis capable de trouver les sujets qui le dérangent, lui excelle dans cet art. Et le sujet Isida était encore embarrassant pour moi. L'aborder avec mes parents me rendais mal à l'aise.

-"Absolument." Je conclus.

L'atmosphère semble s'être détendue. Mais je m'en veux toujours autant. C'est un défaut récurent chez moi. Je suis incapable de blesser les personnes que j'aime sans me sentir coupable.

-"Je m'excuse... sincèrement. C'est juste... la colère qui a parlé."

-"Si tu me promets de ne _jamais_ devenir banquier je suis prêts à t'accorder tout ce que tu veux." Rumine mon père.

-"Je veux retourner à Poudlard." J'annonce immédiatement.

Tom me dévisage sévèrement. Notre dispute était mise de côté, mais il n'oubliait pas ma petite visite dans la chambre des secrets.

-"Tu as vraiment cru que je t'interdirai de retourner à Poudlard ?" Déclare l'homme.

Pardon ? Bien sûre que je l'ai cru ! Mon père était capable de tout pour me ramener dans le droit chemin.

-"Oui..." Je confirme soupçonneux.

-"Tssss. Crétin, c'était juste pour te faire peur. Il n'y a que la menace qui fonctionne avec toi."

-"Tu m'as menti !" Je me révolte.

-"Quand je pense que j'ai perdu quatre jours, uniquement parce que tu croyais ne pas retourner à l'école..." S'énerve mon père.

-"Tu as perdu quatre jours !? Tu te fiches de moi ! J'ai cru que ma vie était finie !" Je hurle.

-"Baisse d'un ton sale môme ! Je me suis rabaissé devant toi, alors qu'il suffisait de prononcer le mot Poudlard !" Coupe l'homme outré.

Nous sommes tous les deux face à face, avec une envie de s'étriper. Je n'y crois pas ! Il m'avait menti sur le sujet qui me tenait le plus à cœur !

-"Tu n'as pas le droit de mentir sur ça !"

-"Petit merdeux ! _Et ça se dit intelligent_. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais refusé Poudlard ? Connaissant ma propre histoire !" Tonne mon père avec fureur.

Effectivement, il m'avait compté sa condition durant son enfance. Et justement, son attitude avec moi m'avait scandalisé. Mais en conséquence de son énervement, je l'avais cru. Quel idiot.

-"Je... Tu... Arrête de m'insulter !"

-"Je te déteste ! " Crache mon père en fermant les yeux.

-"A qui le dis-tu !" Je siffle.

-"Tu m'as obligé à... Espèce de... Quand je pense que... Estime toi heureux d'être mon fils. J'ai dû te dire que je t'... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'obliges à faire ! Tu n'es qu'un gosse pourri gâté, je t'ai laissé faire beaucoup trop de choses depuis que tu es arrivé. Je me suis humilié pour tes beaux yeux !" Enrage mon père.

-"Personne n'a rien compris. Tu as parlé en fourchelang, si ça peut te rassurer." Je tranche.

Mon père referme son poing dans le vide, tentant de se contrôler avec un grand effort. Tout ce qui le perturbe est que quelqu'un ait pu l'entendre. Cela me blesse un peu. Avait-il honte de moi au point de refuser de l'avouer en public ?

-"Je me fiche qu'ils aient compris. Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses ! Et c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tout ce que j'ai dit... C'était pour pas que tu te fasses embobiné."

-"Oh, excuse moi. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'en pensais pas un mot." Je rétorque la voix tremblante.

-"Ne recommence pas ta comédie avec moi. Ne te fais pas passer pour ce que tu n'es pas ! Je me suis beaucoup occupé de toi et encore maintenant même si tu as du mal à le reconnaître. Et tu sais très bien que mes paroles n'étaient pas dans le vent." S'agace l'homme.

-"Je sais ? Non je suppose certaine chose. On ne peut pas dire que tu es très bavard sur ces sujets." Je continue.

J'ai décidé de l'embêter jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci. Lui faire avouer l'inavouable. Le repousser dans ses convictions. Savoir que l'on est important pour une personne, en particulier ses parents, est un luxe réconfortant que je ne connais pas. Du moins pas auprès de mon père. Ce dernier soupir, lasse de mes doutes.

-"Tu me casses les pieds, Coba. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'entendre dire que tu comptes pour moi. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. _Un parent aime forcément son enfant_." Explique mon père avec ennuis.

C'était une déclaration camouflé. Et elle voulait dire beaucoup, surtout sortie de la bouche de Tom Jedusor. La contradiction sonne en écho avec sa personnalité. Mais elle est très plaisante à mes oreilles.

-"C'est ridicule. Les gamins sont insupportables. Tu es fou d'avoir accepté." Je me moque de lui.

Les mains dans les poches, le sorcier se lève du sofa. Puis en me faisant face il déclare sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-"Je suis entièrement d'accord. Je suis cinglé d'avoir accepté de me coltiner un morveux dans ton genre. Malheureusement on ne m'avait pas prévenu lorsque j'ai ouvert l'emballage. Alors, je fais avec."

Je redresse les sourcils surpris de cette franchise. Elle m'amuse, car je me mets parfaitement à sa place.

-"Maintenant que tout est clair, je souhaiterai que tu te lèves afin que nous puissions quitter ce maudit manoir." Confesse mon père.

Cette victoire apparente sur son visage m'agace quelque peu. Je me vois obligé de l'enquiquiner, histoire qu'il n'ait pas le dernier mot. Surtout que j'avais vécu un enfer durant ces derniers jours, il doit payer pour ma torture.

-"Désolé, c'est impossible. J'ai signé un contrat pour devenir apprenti banquier."

-"TU AS FAIT QUOI !?" S'étrangle Tom les yeux révulsé.

Lorsque j'aperçois le voile rouge dans ces prunelles je décide de calmer les esprits.

-"Je plaisante ! C'était ma menace si jamais tu ne me laissais pas retourner à Poudlard." Je lui confis.

-"Lève tes fesses de ce canapé avant que je te transforme en cochon-dinde." Siffle mon père.

-"Attend ! Tu as dit que tu étais près à m'accorder n'importe quoi tant que je promets de ne pas devenir banquier." Je souligne.

-"Je t'accorde la vie actuellement. Tu ne trouves pas que ce soit généreux ?"

Inquiet, je positionne mon bras valide devant mon visage. Généreux ?

-"Euh non, cette particularité est dans l'ordre logique des choses. Les parents ne souhaitent pas la mort de leurs enfants... Tu te rappelles ?"

-"Dans l'ordre logique des choses, l'enfant doit respecter son père, tu te rappelles ?"

-"Mais je n'ai rien dit !" Je m'offusque.

-"C'est ça, menace moi encore une fois comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure et je te jure que tu n'échapperas pas à ta paire de claque." Gronde mon père.

-"Merci pour cette clémence." J'ironise.

-"Une fois, Coba. La prochaine ça ne passera pas." Insiste l'homme.

Laissé passer une impertinence ne lui ressemble pas, mais autant saisir ma chance et profiter de sa culpabilité. Et oui, je sais très bien qu'il se sent responsable de mon épaule. Hum, je devrais profiter de mon état pour tenter d'élargir nos sujets de conversation, tant que je suis assuré de ne pas subir une rébellion.

-"Je te sens un peu tendu, pour ma sécurité il serait peut-être plus sûr que je reste chez mon grand-père jusqu'à la fin des vacances."

-"Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'exerce un droit parental sur toi. Et ton petit séjour chez mes parents commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Alors, jusqu'à tes 17 ans tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'obéir."

Je me redresse vivement pour me diriger vers la porte du salon. Mais soudain je m'arrête pour me tourner vers mon père. Un petit détail avait retenu mon intention.

-"Quand tu dis jusqu'à mes 17 ans, cela veut dire qu'après j'aurais le droit de faire tout ce que je v... " Je commence.

-"Avance." Me coupe mon père avec autorité.

Seulement je refuse de bouger de devant la porte. Nous n'avons pas abordé tous les sujets. Et il y en a un en particulier qui a occupé mes pensées ces derniers temps. J'étais même chamboulé. Des réponses me manquaient.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Une prophétie ?"

L'agacement précédent de mon père quitte ses traits. Comme d'habitude il met en place un masque d'impassibilité. Cela n'envisage rien de bon. Il usait de celui-ci à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter.

-"Je ne sais pas, Coba. J'ai découvert cette partie en même temps que toi." Annonce doucement le sorcier.

-"Mais Dumbeldore était au courant." Je contre-dit.

-"Et il ne m'en a pas fait part." Siffle mon père en colère.

Bon, mon géniteur ne me mentait pas. Et vraisemblablement il était furieux contre le vieux fou. Tout comme moi. A une minute près Grindelwald m'aurait confié la prophétie. Après avoir vu que... je suis immunisé contre le feu.

-"Quel sorcier à un lien avec le feu ?" J'insiste.

-"Coba... Rien ne prouve que ce qu'il a dit est vrai. Grindelwald est un manipulateur, il souhaitait se servir de toi pour m'atteindre." Élude mon père.

-"Papa, il sait. Il a enflammé ma jambe juste pour avoir une confirmation. Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien !? Tu disais avoir fait des recherches, mais tu ne m'as jamais rien confié ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis petit que je suis complètement stupide. Finéas, pourquoi est-il ici ? Les origines de maman t'intéressent ?" Je le piège.

J'en ai marre d'être mis à l'écart. Me cacher des informations ne résout rien. Je suis concerné, j'ai le droit de savoir.

-"Ta mère n'ait pas immunisé contre le feu." Explique Tom.

-"Et alors ? Ça vient peut-être de son père !" J'insiste.

-"Non, Mr Brojën n'était pas immunisé lui non plus."

-"Qui alors ?" Je m'agace.

-"Je ne suis pas certain de mes conclusions." Tranche mon père.

-"Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé." J'ordonne.

Tom se frotte le visage. A l'évidence il ne souhaitait pas me confier ses trouvailles, mais reculer les confidences devaient lui peser. Il me juge du regard, afin de savoir si je suis près à recevoir la vérité. Calmement il continue.

-"Ta grand-mère... La mère de Glass est née en Albanie."

-"Je sais tout ça." Je le coupe.

-"Laisse-moi terminer. Elle est née en Albanie, mais ses ancêtres en remontant plusieurs générations ont une tout autre nationalité."

-"Laquelle ?" Je le presse.

-"Si on remonte assez loin dans son arbre généalogique, on retrouve des sorciers originaires d'Angleterre."

Pour le moment je ne vois pas en quoi cette information est capitale, il ne pouvait pas en venir au fait plus rapidement ! La partie qui m'intéresse par exemple.

-"En cherchant, j'ai découvert une autre particularité. Les héritiers de la lignée furent toutes des filles."

-"Comment ça ?" Je demande.

-"Et bien ton arrière-grand-mère a eu une fille et ainsi de suite en remontant le temps. Donc, je disais avoir remarqué cette entité. Que des filles, jusqu'à un certain nom..."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je suis le seul garçon depuis des générations ?"

-"Oui... Depuis un certain sorcier."

-"Qui ?"

-"Un sorcier qui pourrait expliquer l'emblème de la famille de ta mère."

-"Le Dragon..." Je devine.

Mon cœur palpitent, je sens que je me rapproche de la vérité, de la réponse.

-"On le connaît sous le nom de Myrddin Emrys."

Cette fois-ci mon cœur rate complètement un battement. Je sais très bien que les déductions de mon père son exacte. Mon rêve... Ma rencontre avec cette esprit ? Myrddin, oui c'est lui. Tout concorde. Je suis la réponse à ton secret... La réponse à mes origines.

-"Myrddin ?" Je répète confus.

-"Plus communément appelé Merlin."


	51. Chapitre 51 : Tourments

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **J'essaie de respecter mes délais, trois semaines sont passées ! Un grand merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un message, m'encourager dans ce projet. Vos commentaires sont précieux et d'une grande aide. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût. A très bientôt je l'espère.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Héritier de Merlin... Je ne comprends pas. Cette découverte aurait dû me rendre euphorique. Que nénies. Cette nouvelle me chamboule, c'est insensé. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Normalement je ne remets jamais en doute les connaissances de mon paternel, mais cette fois-ci... L'information doit être erronée. Si j'étais vraiment un descendant du célèbre enchanteur, mes compétences magiques seraient équivalentes, or je dois bien être honnête avec moi-même. D'accord, je possède quelques facilités mais rien d'exceptionnelle !

Depuis tout petit je m'imagine ce grand sorcier avec des capacités magiques hors du commun. Or je ne sors pas de l'ordinaire. Bon j'admets posséder deux particularités spéciales, le Fourchelang légué par Salazar lui-même. Puis mon immunité contre le feu... Hérité de Merlin apparemment. Impossible, cela ne correspond pas, le sorcier était connu pour son amitié avec la nature, notamment avec les animaux. Je ne possède rien de tout ça ! Je n'ai bénéficié d'aucune de ses capacités. Non pas que ces détails m'attirent, la nature très peu pour moi. Je ne dis pas, les animaux fantastiques sont fascinants, mais cette passion m'a été légué par ma mère. Donc rien à voir. Sauf que techniquement parlant elle descend du grand Merlin, elle-même. Voilà exactement la raison de mes doutes. Comment expliquer mon immunité contre le feu, alors que ma mère y est sensible ? Non, je respecte mon père, mais il est clair qu'il fait erreur sur la personne.

-"Coba, tu m'écoutes ?!"

Surpris, je relève brusquement les yeux de mon assiette. Le visage soucieux de ma mère me ramène à la réalité. Voilà deux jours que je me torture l'esprit afin de trouver une explication logique. Donc, j'ai clairement la tête ailleurs. Et c'est loin de rassurer une mère comme la mienne. Elle devait sûrement croire que les événements de la semaine dernière me perturbaient encore. Évidemment je n'oubliais pas la fameuse rencontre avec Grindelwald. Or tout était lié, sans son intervention je n'aurais jamais pris connaissance de la supposé prophétie. Enfin de son existence, car je ne connaissais toujours pas le contenu. Aussi, cette dernière avait renforcé ma curiosité. Voilà comment j'en étais arrivé à questionner mon père. Seulement sa réponse avait engendré d'autres surprises. Croyait-il une seule seconde à cette mascarade ?

-"Pardon ?" Je réponds.

A la suite de ma piètre intervention, ma mère jette un regard discret à son mari. La femme pensait que mon état pensif résultait de nos derniers soucis. En effet mon père n'avait toujours pas annoncé ses découvertes à la jeune femme. C'est-à-dire, Glass avait _tendance_ à paniquer assez facilement. Pour Tom, on n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus que nécessaire, surtout lorsque la dite information n'est pas confirmée. Des secrets, encore et encore. Comment ne pas exploser. Mes angoisses allaient finir par avoir raison de moi. Je dois me calmer, pas besoin d'avoir un nouvel ulcère à l'estomac.

-"As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour la rentrée ?" Répète la femme avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-"Non." Je soupire.

Tandis que je repose ma fourchette dans un petit bruit sourd, ma mère me ressers des légumes.

-"Arrête ! Je n'ai pas faim." Je râle en repoussant sa main.

-"Coba, mange quelque chose. Ça fait des jours que tu ne manges plus rien." Gronde Glass.

-"Et ça fait des jours que tu m'enquiquines avec tes bons petits plats ! Je n'ai pas faim ! Garde-les pour d'autre !" Je me révolte en levant le ton.

Blessé, ma mère repose sa casserole les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Je suis vraiment un imbécile, toute cette pression est en train de me rendre fou. J'en viens même à crier sur ma mère alors que je m'interdis formellement d'agir ainsi avec elle. Et à voir son retrait, elle semble être désemparé. Le regard de fureur de mon père n'a pas besoin de me rappeler à l'ordre. Je reprends la parole avant qu'il ne commence à m'engueuler.

-"Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Je... Je vais me coucher."

Avant d'être désagréable. Inutile de rester à table et envenimer la situation. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le seul sous pression ces derniers temps. Mes parents ont d'autres soucis en tête. À cause de moi, mon père n'avait toujours pas repris son travail. Bien sûr il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, mais si je n'étais pas parti en courant, Grindelwald ne me serait jamais tombé dessus. En effet son dernier duel avait empiré son état et je me sens cruellement coupable. Mais je me rassure en me rappelant que mon épaule n'est pas totalement guérie et que cela est entièrement de sa faute. La Gazette du sorcier avait conté les derniers événements avec le nom Grindelwald en gros titre. D'ailleurs je fus heureux de constater que le nom Jedusor ne figurait pas dans les pages de commentaire. Pour une fois que la notoriété de mon père m'était utile.

Toujours en colère j'entre rapidement dans ma chambre en claquant la porte derrière moi. Même cette chambre me rappelle ma condition. J'aurais dû m'opposer au choix de la couleur ! Du violet, non mais vraiment, Merlin avait décidé de me suivre partout. D'ailleurs je n'oubliais pas qu'il avait lui-même suivi sa scolarité chez les Serpentards. A croire que j'étais prédestiné à terminer dans la maison de mon ancêtre Salazar. Après tout le choixpeau n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avec moi...

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, pensif. Mes yeux vagabondent sur l'univers céleste du plafond de ma chambre. Un petit enchantement que j'avais réalisé au début des vacances. Le décor est mobile et des étoiles filantes s'animent de temps en temps. Cette douceur m'aide à me décontracter, je dois vraiment me reprendre. Être vulnérable en ces temps-ci n'est pas très conseillé. Je sens Nagini se blottir contre moi et je ne l'éloigne pas. Sa présence me réconforte. Lorsque le serpent pose sa tête triangulaire sur le haut de mon torse, mes doigts chatouillent une de ses joues. L'animal se languit de ces instants de douceurs. Elle en obtenait trop rarement avec son maître. C'était d'ailleurs assez drôle d'entendre un serpent se plaindre. Sur cette pensée, une question me revient en mémoire.

-" _Tu as déjà rencontré un Basilic ?_ " Je siffle.

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction. Sur le qui vive, le serpent se positionne pour attaquer, ses dents aiguisées claquent dans l'air. Sur mes gardes je m'éloigne du reptile. Une morsure et son venin ne me louperait pas. Mais c'est étonnant. Nagini ne m'avait jamais attaqué. Ma question l'avait terrorisé. Apparemment le Roi des Serpents possédait ce titre pour une bonne raison.

-" _Calme toi ! Il n'y a pas de Basilic, c'est juste une question !_ " Je la rassure.

Sur ses gardes, elle s'enroule sur le bord du lit, toujours méfiante, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect dans la pièce. Puis au bout d'un instant, Nagini me répond négativement. C'est étrange, mais en y réfléchissant je n'avais jamais demandé à mon père depuis combien de temps il possédait son serpent.

-" _D'où viens-tu ?_ " J'insiste.

-" _Albanie..._ " Siffle le serpent.

-" _Vraiment ?_ "

C'est idiot de ma part, mais j'avais toujours imaginé mon père en compagnie de Nagini durant ses années scolaires. L'interdiction ne l'avait jamais retenu, alors... Voilà pourquoi j'en voulais à mes parents de m'interdire cet animal de compagnie. Seulement il semblait que le visqueux soit arrivé bien après. Pourtant, je suis certain qu'elle était là bien avant moi. Je sais que l'espérance de vie des serpents peut atteindre les vingt ans dans le meilleur des cas. Aussi peut-être, que tout comme les sorciers leur vie se voyait rallongé par le biais d'un environnement magique.

-" _Quel âge tu as ?_ " Je demande intrigué.

Ainsi j'obtiendrai plus d'informations si le serpent y trouvait un intérêt.

-"Seize ans." Annonce une voix à la porte.

Il ne sait pas toquer aux portes lui non plus ? Et après il ose me reprocher cet aspect. Mais au-delà de cette intrusion, j'ai le sentiment d'être espionné et cela ne me plaît pas du tout. C'est ma chambre ! J'ai bien le droit à un peu d'intimité ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il reste derrière mes fesses ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter la maison, il faut qu'il se détende.

-"Au lieu de questionner mon serpent, interroge moi directement sur mon passé." Réplique sèchement l'homme.

-"Pourquoi ? Tu lui as interdit de parler de ce sujet ?" Je me moque.

Mais à son air pincé, il semble que ma supposition soit juste. J'aurai dû me douter qu'il avait interdit à Nagini certains sujets de conversation. Elle était certainement la seule au monde à connaître parfaitement mon père. Enfin en ce qui concerne ses penchants maléfiques. Je me demande s'il avait déjà usé d'un _oubliette_ sur l'animal ? Après tout, les serpents ne sont pas réputés pour leur grande mémoire. En dévisageant l'homme je découvre une pointe d'agacement. La complicité que je partageais avec Nagini le dérangeait par moment.

-"Se rabattre sur l'animal... Tu régresses dans ton ingéniosité. Ta petite visite dans la chambre des secrets ne t'a pas suffit ?" Susurre mon père.

Bon, visiblement l'épisode lui était resté en travers de la gorge. C'est de sa faute aussi, quelle idée de laisser traîner ses papiers dans une pièce secrète. Visiblement mon premier sentiment était le bon, depuis mon départ de table, l'homme m'avait bel et bien espionné.

-"Tu vas m'en vouloir toute ta vie ? Tu devrais envisager de passer à autre chose." Je réplique d'un ton sec.

-"Je t'ai pardonné, Coba. Mais je n'oublie pas."

Agacé je soupire bruyamment. Parler de ce détail ne faisait pas parti des plans prévus pour ma soirée. Je décide de paraître occupé, ainsi j'obtiendrai la paix. En position sur mon bureau, je me penche sur un livre d'école. Malheureusement, la diversion ne fonctionne pas du tout ! Dans mon dos, j'entends les pas de mon père rejoindre mon lit. Donc un mauvais moment en perspective. Car l'homme ne prenait jamais le temps de passer dans ma chambre et surtout pas pour faire la conversation.

Sachant qu'il ne croyait pas à mon air studieux, j'abandonne le livre et attrape un bout de parchemin. Rapidement, je griffonne un souvenir. S'il voulait jouer aux confidences, lui aussi devrait participer. La confiance doit fonctionner dans les deux sens. Les discours sur le rôle d'un père ont une faible importance dans le contexte actuel. J'ai besoin de réponse.

-"C'est de ta faute. Pas très malin de laisser traîner tes papiers dans la chambre. Tu as oublié que _tous_ les héritiers peuvent rentrer." Je déclare mielleusement.

C'était un chemin dangereux, je savais que la réponse de mon père n'allait pas me plaire. Mais voilà une bonne occasion de juger son honnêteté.

-"Que veux-tu entendre, Coba ? Ma mère n'a jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Aucune raison de me méfier."

J'attends quelque instant qu'il poursuive, mais il reste silencieux. Avec un regard de reproche je me retourne dans sa direction. Son regard onyx me fixe intensément. Mon père sait très bien que ses mots ne me suffisent pas. La colère me monte aux joues.

-"Et... Je ne m'imaginais certainement pas avec un gamin. Je n'avais donc aucune raison de me méfier à l'époque." Complète l'homme sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

-"Mince, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance pour toi. Ton _stupide gamin_ à fourrer son nez dans tes affaires _précieuses_..." Je rumine avec amertume.

-"C'est dans l'ordre des choses. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne résisterais pas... à ta curiosité."

Avachis dans mon fauteuil, je hausse les sourcils confus. Il se moquait de moi ? Il savait, pourtant il n'en avait rien fait.

-"Vraiment ? Tu savais que j'y irai. Et tu n'as rien enlevé ?" Je me méfie.

-"Je me doutais... Et j'espérai que tu ne la trouves pas. D'ailleurs je me demande encore comment tu es arrivé à tes fins..." Soupire mon père.

J'avale ma salive pour humidifier ma gorge sèche. C'est étonnent, la rage précédente envers cet accident avait complètement disparue. Il semble même... curieux.

-"Tu as laissé ton nom traîner dans un livre de la réserve..." Je dévoile.

-"La réserve... Je n'en suis pas étonné. En revanche, je n'étais pas assez idiot pour y laisser mon nom. Ton livre ne devait pas y figurer durant ma scolarité."

-"C'est ce que j'en ai conclu." Je termine en croisant mes bras.

Nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse à ce silence. Une personne avait déplacé ce livre dans la réserve pour ne pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Peut-être que Dumbeldore lui-même avait remplie cette tâche. À la longue j'avais compris que le vieux citronné ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Et c'était réciproque, aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier.

-"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir tout abandonné ?"

Mon père renifle dédaigneusement à ma question. Visiblement l'homme espérait que je ne m'aventure pas sur ce terrain. Seulement je n'abandonnerais pas toutes mes interrogations, pas cette fois-ci.

-"C'est lorsqu'on a tout perdu qu'on est libre de faire ce que l'on veut."

-"Je ne comprends pas."

Ce discours est incompréhensible. Tom se concentre sur un coin de la pièce. Je sais qu'il est en train de choisir ses mots. Je suis même étonné qu'il converse avec moi sans aucune barrière. En général il cachait toutes ses émotions. Aujourd'hui son inconfort est tout à fait visible sur ses traits.

-"Je n'avais rien, Coba. Personne à qui me raccrocher. La voie était grande ouverte. J'ai réalisé une grande partie de mes ambitions sans aucune limite, sans aucune opposition."

-"Je vois... Maman t'a prisonnier de tes rêves." Je murmure avec orgueil.

Pourtant, je connaissais la personnalité de mon père. Mais ces vérités me transperçaient le cœur à chaque nouvel aveu. Se sentir rejeté est particulièrement difficile. Je cligne rapidement mes paupières afin d'empêcher mes larmes traîtresse de me monter aux yeux. C'était mon plus grand défaut _vouloir que mon père m'admire._

-"Je ne vais pas te mentir. Fonder une famille n'a jamais fait parti de mes ambitions. Ta mère... m'a éloigné de mes plans. J'admets avoir été irrité dans un premier temps. Certaines choses... me manquent toujours, mais cela reste raisonnable. Glass m'a permis de découvrir des moments plus importants. Si ta question est de savoir si mon passé me manque, la réponse et oui et non. J'aurais voulu continuer avec quelques modifications. Ta mère et toi à mes côtés et tout aurait été parfait." Explique Tom.

Les mots s'abandonnent dans ma bouche. Trop confus pour m'exprimer, je choisis le silence. Je ne suis pas la conséquence d'un échec personnel. Dans un autre contexte nous aurions pu exister ma mère et moi. À cette pensée un sourire moqueur anime mes lèvres. La situation aurait été tellement surnaturelle.

-"Fils de Voldemort. Nom d'un pudding, je parie que tu m'aurais appris à manier l'Avada dès mes quatre ans." Je plaisante.

Préférant ne pas faire de commentaire, mon père lève les yeux vers le plafond. Ma bêtise l'exaspérait souvent... C'est le cœur moins lourd que je décide de tenter quelque chose. L'homme semblait être de bonne humeur. J'attrape le croquis que j'avais dessiné précédemment. Puis je le lui montre.

-"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Je demande.

Immédiatement la mâchoire de Tom se resserre. Bon visiblement il n'était pas totalement détendu. Apparemment je venais de raviver le sujet sensible.

-"Décidément... Navré de te décevoir Coba, mais tu ne possèdes aucun talent pour le dessin." Élude mon père.

-"Répond à ma question." J'insiste sans me vexer.

Depuis gamin il prenait plaisir à se moquer de mes _œuvres artistiques_. Bon, en grandissant j'avais compris qu'il disait la vérité et que ma mère me mentait honteusement. Quand je pense qu'elle avait fait semblant de s'extasier devant mes dessins pendant des années...

Je soupire exagérément pour lui faire comprendre que j'attends une réponse. Dans mes mains je tiens la représentation qui avait révélé mon secret au grand jour le croquis de la tête de mort munis d'un serpent en guise de langue.

-"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Ma convivialité à des limites." Explique dangereusement mon père.

-"C'est juste un dessin ! Je ne vois aucun secret inavouable." Je riposte.

-"Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu es si exécrable et peut-être que je t'expliquerai." Propose l'homme.

Du Tom Jedusor tout craché. Toujours du donnant donnant. Il savait très bien que je ne confirai pas mes tourments, ainsi l'explication du crâne resterait avec lui. D'ailleurs à son air satisfait, il s'imagine déjà avoir remporté la partie. C'est injuste de proposer des ultimatums tel que celui-ci. Je déteste exposé mes doutes et mes angoisses. Il le sait pertinemment, car de ce côté nous sommes pareils. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Surtout que mon avantage sur lui est conséquent. Sa question est rhétorique, il connaît très bien la réponse.

-"Par où commencer. D'abord, parce qu'un mage sanguinaire me suit à la trace, ensuite je viens d'apprendre que je fais apparemment parti d'une prophétie dont je ne connais pas le contenu, puis enfin parce que mon père pense que je viens de la ligné de Merlin, ce qui est absolument grotesque ! Il y a de quoi devenir cinglé ! Je n'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit ! " Je m'énerve.

Dans un moment de fureur j'ai quitté mon siège. Je tremble littéralement, des objets s'agitent autour de nous. Désormais je suis debout face à mon père toujours assiégé sur mon lit. J'en ai marre de toutes ces histoires. Pourquoi tout était compliqué, je voulais seulement revenir à ma petite vie paisible et laisser mon lourd héritage derrière moi. Pour la première fois je regrette de ne pas avoir formulé les deux mots fatidiques sur Grindelwald. J'avais été si proche de le faire... S'il ne m'avait pas détourné de mon objectif...

-"Apprends à te contrôler !" Grogne mon père entres ses dents.

Sans que je puisse le remarquer, il s'était rapidement levé pour me secouer par les épaules. Mon intention détournée de ma colère, les objets avaient cessé de bouger. Alors, un courant traverse mon corps pour se diriger vers les mains de mon géniteur. Ce dernier dégagent rapidement sa prise.

-"Et arrête de m'envoyer tes maléfices cuisants !" Tonne l'homme en secouant ses mains rougies.

-"Je ne le fais pas exprès !" Je m'offusque.

-"Nous n'avons pas besoin d'acheter une nouvelle maison encore _une fois_ !" Siffle Tom hors de lui.

Même si je sais que la fureur à dépasser ses paroles j'ai un mouvement de recule face à cette déclaration. Le fait qu'il puisse supposer que nous avions perdu notre précédente demeure par ma faute me blesse profondément. Seulement mon père se rend compte de sa gaffe. Instinctivement il ferme les yeux en se frottant le front. Avec précaution il affiche une mine rassurante sur son visage.

-"Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je te reproche juste de ne pas contrôler ta colère." Annonce doucement Tom.

Je mords mes joues pour empêcher une réplique acerbe de quitter ma bouche. Ces derniers moments étaient déjà tendus. Je pense que nous avions eu notre dose de dispute. Toute ma famille était à bout de nerf. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un autre accident.

-"Bon, tu m'expliques ton dessin." Je râle en évitant l'autre sujet.

-"Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Coba, j'en ai ma claque de séjourner à Sainte-Mangouste..." Riposte mon père en crispant sa mâchoire.

Encore une petite attaque dissimulé...

-"Je n'ai pas mal au ventre !" Je me révolte en lui lançant un regard noir.

Étonnamment il n'y a pas de moquerie visible sur le visage de mon géniteur. Juste une profonde irritation. Secrètement j'ai honte d'être de nature si faible. Ironie du sort, je n'ai pas hérité du physique solide de mon géniteur. La vie est mal faite.

-"Parfait !" Souffle Tom avec soulagement.

Les petites confidences sur les sentiments fragiles et autres l'emmerdait tout autant que moi. Pour m'esquiver, il se dirige vers la sortie de la chambre. Mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille ! Il n'échappera pas à son engagement.

-"Hey ! Tu me dois une explication." Je lui rappelle.

Avec un grognement, il se retourne vers moi en sortant sa baguette d'If. Il me juge du regard un moment avec hésitation. Je vois bien que cela lui coûte de m'accorder sa confiance. Mais, dernièrement il a compris qu'elle devait être partagée dans les deux sens.

-" _Morsmordre._ " Il récite.

Un filament vert sort du bout de bois. Il s'étend jusqu'à former le croquis que j'avais trouvé dans la chambre des secrets. Une tête de mort avec serpent sortant des orbites. La forme verdoyante illumine la pièce. L'aura de ce symbole est très fort, il ne renvoie rien de positif. Je ressens sans aucune barrière les ténèbres que cela engendre.

-"C'est le modèle miniature. Elle était prévue pour former _une marque_ dans le ciel."

-"Une marque ? A quoi sert-elle ?" J'insiste.

-"Rien."

-"Je n'en crois pas un mot." Je le sermonne.

-"C'était une marque, un emblème si tu veux. Qui était censé me représenter." Râle l'homme."

-"Un emblème dans le ciel ? Genre pour signaler que tu es passé par là ?" Je devine.

Ma bonne déduction l'agace. Je comprends rapidement qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'aller plus loin, ni de me dire dans quelle situation il envisageait d'utiliser son emblème. Dans de macabre situation, cela ne fait aucun doute.

-"Bonne nuit." Il clôt le sujet.

Alors, il sort de la chambre une bonne fois pour toute. Sur le palier il s'arrête pour me glisser quelques mots avant de me laisser tranquille.

-" _Coba. Concentre-toi sur tes cours. Ne te préoccupes pas des problèmes à l'extérieur. Je m'en charge._ " Il siffle en fourchelang.

/(I)\

Je n'ai jamais autant appréhendé une rentrée scolaire. Un jour à marquer d'une croix. Je ne souhaitais pas retourner à Poudlard, et cela pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, pour le tournoi des écoles qui devait reprendre d'ici peu, ensuite quitter le cocon familial avec la menace qui planait au-dessus de ma tête était loin de me rassurer. Je me détestais de me reposer sur mon père ainsi. Mais le savoir couvrir mes arrières était un luxe dont j'avais pris l'habitude.

Exceptionnellement mon père nous avait accompagné ma mère et moi sur le quai de la gare King Cross. Son excuse était simple, comme le Dr Torns refusait de lui signer sa reprise de travail, il devait bien s'occuper. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je parierai ma baguette qu'il mentait. Travail ou non il resterait à nos côtés. Tom Jedusor avait bien compris que Grindelwald attaquerait n'importe où.

-"Coba ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ? Dépêche toi !" M'encourage Glass en me poussant dans le dos.

-"Attends, il y a trop de monde." Je riposte avec un pas en arrière.

-"Il n'y a absolument personne, je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?!" Chuchote sévèrement Tom à mon oreille.

Je l'ignore moi-même. Une subite peur incontrôlable m'habite. C'est assez ironique. Il y a quelque jour je souhaitais de tout cœur retourner au collège, maintenant je n'en étais plus si sûr. Trop de pression, et si Grindewald m'attendait près du Poudlard express ? Non ! Je dois me calmer, je commence à devenir dingue. De nouveau une main autoritaire me pousse dans le bas du dos.

-"Ne le brusque pas, Tom ! Laisse lui le temps." S'oppose ma mère.

Glass enroule un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules. Un grognement mécontent sort de la gorge de l'homme. Son regard furtif scrute les alentours. Être à la merci de n'importe qui ne le rassure pas. Pour Tom, les barrières magiques ont toujours été un bouclier confortable. L'environnement moldu demeurait un environnement hostile à ses yeux.

-"C'est bon... Je vais y aller, laisse-moi juste..." Je débute.

Mon père ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase. D'un geste habile il nous dirige tous les trois vers le mur de la voie 9 ¾. Instinctivement ma main se cramponne sur ma baguette située à l'intérieur de ma veste. Il faut dire que passé le reste de mes vacances cloîtré chez moi n'avait pas aidé. Depuis l'accrochage avec le mage noir, c'était la première fois que je sortais à l'extérieur plus de dix minutes.

Lorsque j'arrive de l'autre côté du mur mes yeux parcourent les environs à toutes vitesse. Aussi je manque de hurler de terreur quand une tignasse brune se jette contre moi. Heureusement pour ma virilité, les lèvres d'Isida contre les miennes m'empêchent d'émettre le moindre son. Mon silence est de courte durée, car bientôt la jeune fille me tire les cheveux avec colère.

-"Aïe !" Je gémis.

-"Tu... n'es... qu'un... crétin !" Rugie Isida en frappant mon torse à chaque mot.

Trop surpris par son attitude, je subis son assaut avant de me reprendre.

-"Mais arrête ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ! Tu es malade !" Je m'énerve en attrapant ses mains.

-"Pas de nouvelle ! Tu ne m'as même pas écris une seule lettre !" Riposte une Isida vexé.

Oh... Et bien on ne peut pas dire que mes vacances ont été de tout repos. Quoi ? Elle ne va pas faire la tête pour si peu ? De plus, elle n'était pas au courant de tous mes problèmes. Qu'est ce qu'elle croit ! J'aurais mille fois préféré passer du temps en sa compagnie. Je ravale ma rage afin d'éviter de faire une bêtise. C'est à ce moment-là que je prends conscience que nous ne sommes pas seules. Les expressions de mes parents sont parfaitement contradictoires. Ma mère aborde une expression émerveillé devant Isida. Je l'imagine déjà me poser des questions dérangeantes. À l'inverse une grimace très expressive anime les traits de mon père. Hum... hum. Je sais que je devrais m'affirmer un peu plus ! Mais _cette peste_ savait très bien me faire tourner en rond. Nous nous expliquerons dans le train, pas besoin de faire une scène devant mes parents, qui cela dit en passant ne la connaissent pas. J'aurais préféré reculer ce moment, mais devant le fait accomplit, il m'était impossible d'y échapper.

-"Isida... Je te présente mes parents Glass et Tom Jedusor." Je souffle entre mes dents en lui jetant un regard noir.

Durant un court instant la brune semble complètement désemparé. Mais elle se reprend très vite. Je m'exaspère en constatant qu'en une fraction de seconde elle camoufle sa colère pour servir un sourire malicieux. C'est écœurant...

-"Enchanté de vous rencontrez !" S'extasie Glass en serrant chaleureusement ma copine entre ses bras.

-"Maman !" Je proteste en vérifiant les horizons.

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle ne pouvait pas se contenir, j'ai honte. Mon irritation n'est pas partagée, en effet Isida ne comprend pas ma mauvaise humeur. Au contraire, la jeune fille semble apprécier le moment.

-"Coba n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il est fâché avec sa plume. Ne le prenez pas personnellement, si je reçois une lettre dans l'année il s'agit déjà d'un miracle." Papote ma mère avec Isida.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai _personnellement_ à ce qu'il s'améliore." Annonce la Serpentarde.

Son regard cristallin est très explicite prends ça. Calme toi... Ce sont des filles. _Des filles stupides, oui !_

L'échange avec mon père est plus froid, mais l'homme fait l'effort de lui serrer la main. Isida n'est pas choqué par son attitude, je l'avais déjà prévenu à propos du tempérament de mon paternel. D'ailleurs l'homme n'échappe pas au regard de reproche de ma mère. Mais Tom l'ignore complètement tout en s'éloignant vers Lucius Malefoy. Agacé par la situation, je prends les devants afin d'échapper à l'inquisition de ma mère. Suivant mon rôle de près j'attrape la valise de Isida (je sers les dents en me rappelant que mon épaule n'est toujours pas valide) pour m'enfuir vers le train. Ainsi les adieux avec Glass sont plus rapides.

Arrivé à l'embarquement, je perçois le raclement de gorge de mon père. Un signal discret pour retenir mon intention. Je m'excuse donc auprès de ma copine, en lui confirmant que je la rejoins après ça. D'ailleurs j'espère sincèrement que Jack m'interpellera avant dans un des compartiments. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter avec Isida. Son comportement précédent est encore frais dans mon esprit. Mon grade en avait pris un coup. Aussi j'ai appris que cette fille possédait un caractère très compliqué...

-"Un problème ?" Je demande en m'avançant vers Tom.

-"Je sais que mes ordres te passent au-dessus de la tête en ce moment, mais j'espère qu'il te reste un peu de jugeote pour ne pas t'approcher de Dumbeldore." Explique le sorcier d'une voix que je suis le seul à entendre.

Des tas de répliques me viennent, mais je décide de rester silencieux. Mon père avait littéralement éjecté l'Ordre du Phénix de ses projets. Pour lui Dumbeldore l'avait trahi lâchement. Sachant que Tom Jedusor était un homme fier, il fallait se douter de sa réaction. Ce résultat n'était pas pour me déplaire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je détestais savoir que mon père s'était rapproché du vieux fou. Il avait dû se faire embobiné par ses belles paroles avant de se rendre compte qu'on l'utilisait.

-"Coba, ce n'est pas une menace. Je souhaite sincèrement que tu ne t'approches pas de cet homme. Il ne vaut pas mieux que Grindelwald." Souligne mon père.

-"Je sais. Seulement il m'a dans son collimateur." Je lui rappelle.

-"Tu me fatigues... Si tu essayais de te comporter correctement ? Pour changer." Soupire l'homme.

-"Tu sais très bien qu'il en rajoute ! Tout ça pour monter maman contre moi !" Je me révolte.

-"Et bien montre toi plus intelligent. Ne lui donne pas l'occasion de t'utiliser !" Siffle mon père.

-"Ouai... C'est bon j'ai compris." Je clos la conversation.

J'ai bien compris. Aux yeux de mon père, je récolte ce que je sème Mes parents faisaient partie des rares personnes à ne pas croire à mon air angélique. Aussi Dumbeldore n'y croyait pas une seule seconde lui non plus et ce depuis la toute première fois qu'il m'avait vu.

-"Je ne le fait pas exprès pour t'enquiquiner, Coba. Même si tu ne sembles pas l'admettre je m'inquiète pour toi, _crétin_." Crache le sorcier.

Bien entendu nous évitons soigneusement le regard de l'autre. L'insulte à la fin de sa phrase me rassure dans mon malaise. Je reconnaissais bien mon père. Protéger sa vertu en glissant un petit mot désagréable. Pour échapper à ma gêne, je détourne le sujet de conversation.

-"Et Finéas ? Il est resté dans l'Ordre ?" Je questionne.

-"Non." Termine mon père.

-"J'oubliais, il te suit aveuglement..." Je rétorque narquoisement.

-"Monte dans ton train." Détourne Tom.

Moi qui pensais me débarrasser de ce parasite c'est loupé. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas pourquoi mon père avait eu besoin de lui. Avec un soupire à peine audible je monte dans le Poudlard Express. Une question me ronge depuis un petit moment. Car ma rentrée signifiait autre chose.

-"Tu auras repris ton travail ? Je veux dire pour le tournoi ?" Je demande avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-"Si ce charlatant de médicomage ne me signe pas ma reprise, j'utiliserai un moyen plus radical..." Me rassure l'homme.

A cette confidence un petit sourire amusé retrousse mes lèvres. Au même moment la sonnerie du départ se fait entendre. Avant que les portes se referment devant moi, je distingue un rapide clin d'œil de la part de mon père. Nous savions tous les deux le moyen radical qu'il envisageait d'utiliser...


	52. Chapitre 52 : Explications

**_Bonjour tout le monde._**

 ** _Bon, j'ignore si cette histoire vous intéresse toujours ? Seulement deux avis pour le chapitre précédent... Dans tous les cas merci d'avoir laisser un petit mot, c'est adorable de votre part, ça me donne le courage de continuer d'écrire. En espérant que ce chapitre attira plus votre intention. Sinon déjà un grand merci pour vos lectures ! Ici Glass s'affirme un peu plus, j'espère que vous apprécierez._**

 ** _A tout de suite !_**

* * *

Glass Jedusor n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que son mari lui cachait une information capitale. Le secret s'accentuait un peu plus chaque jour, ce qui causait également la croissance de son agacement. Tom n'avait pas le droit de la mettre à l'écart, surtout lorsque cela concernait son fils... _Leur fils_.

La situation était ironique. Pendant longtemps Glass avait rêvé de cette complicité entre Coba et son époux. Or, maintenant elle ne supportait plus cette distance qui la séparait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux hommes la mettaient de côté.

Pour la protéger, bien entendu. Voilà plusieurs années qu'elle connaissait Tom. Son mode de fonctionnement se clarifiait de jour en jour. Il souhaitait la rassurer en évitant de lui en dire de trop. Mais aujourd'hui, Glass avait décidé de prendre les devants. La vérité ne lui plairait pas, mais elle devait savoir. Elle avait _le droit_ de savoir. Glass était une femme futée, les questions de Tom se déguisaient sous des demandes banales. Ce fut donc simple de commencer ses recherches.

-"Bonsoir, _mon amour._ " Annonce Glass lorsque Tom entre dans la chambre.

Confortablement installé dans son lit, la blonde feuillette distraitement un livre. Tom se méfie aux salutations de son épouse. Glass forçait les mots doux dans deux situations. Lorsqu'elle était totalement épanouie, ou en cas de frustration. Or à l'air pincé de la sorcière, Tom n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre la situation.

Glass ne quitte pas son mari des yeux. Ce dernier évite soigneusement son regard, comprenant qu'une longue discutions s'annonce. Ses yeux onyx scrutent les lieux à la recherche d'un indice pouvant expliquer l'humeur de la jeune femme. Quand il aperçoit le livre sur les genoux de la blonde, il ne cache pas sa fureur. Durant une fraction de seconde, un éclaire rouge traverse ses prunelles. Mais la couleur vive disparaît rapidement en croisant de nouveau le regard de Glass. La braise est absente, mais la colère demeure bien présente.

-"Bonsoir." Souffle l'homme entre ses dents.

Avec automatisme, Tom défait ses vêtements avant de rejoindre le lit. Cette attitude est déjà une victoire pour la Glass. Tom ne fuit pas la chambre, il est donc entrain à parler. Bien entendu, il prend son temps. Il souhaite reculer cette conversation le plus loin possible. Mais Glass est déterminée à obtenir toutes ses réponses. Une pointe de culpabilité traverse le cœur de la jeune femme en apercevant la cicatrice sous la chemise déboutonné. Tom en avait bavé ces derniers temps, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer hostile. Pas le temps pour la réflexion, l'homme ne se donnait jamais cette peine pour obtenir des réponses.

-"Je me demandais pourquoi dernièrement tu portais cette affreuse bague sur toi..." Rumine Glass.

-"Pourtant, je ne te fais pas de remarque sur tes goûts douteux en matière de bijoux." Tranche Tom avec sarcasme.

La sorcière fait part d'une grande maîtrise pour ne pas exploser de fureur. Tom continuait de la prendre pour une idiote, en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas compris le lien. Brusquement, elle attrape son livre pour le poster devant le visage de son mari.

-"Très aimable, mais voilà déjà quelques mois que je t'ai demandé ces contes. Je n'en ai plus besoin." Réplique le brun.

Glass hésite entre deux solutions. Hurler à pleins poumons toute sa colère ou bien lui prouver qu'elle à tout compris. Elle opte pour cette dernière. Rapidement elle attrape la main de Tom en essayant de défaire sa bague.

-"Donne-moi cette bague, Tom !" Tonne la jeune femme en s'acharnant sur sa prise.

-"Glass ! Arrête ça tout de suite !" Prévient l'homme en maintenant son épouse à bonne distance.

Les deux adultes se démènent sur le lit. Concentré comme jamais, Glass parvient à bloquer le bras de Tom sous son épaule. Avec acharnement elle lui tord les doigts pour acquérir la bague.

-"Aie ! Glass tu me fais mal !" Proteste l'homme avec rage.

La jeune femme à bien conscience de son avantage. Tom n'ose pas user de toute sa force pour la retenir de peur de la blesser. Glass ne se donne pas cette peine et use de tous ses muscles pour parvenir à ses fins. Dans un acte de folie elle plante ses dents dans la main de l'homme pour délier ses doigts fins. Le stratagème marche. Au même moment elle attrape le bijou avant de s'éloigner en se positionnant debout de l'autre côté du lit, seul obstacle qui les sépare.

-"Rend la moi, immédiatement." Siffle Tom avec fureur.

-"Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser ma baguette !" Vocifère Glass en pointant son arme.

Évidemment, la jeune femme n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'en servir contre Tom. Juste un stratagème pour l'amadouer. D'ailleurs un rire à pleine gorge traverse la bouche de son adversaire. Cette moquerie vexe profondément la jeune femme.

-"Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?!" Saque Glass.

-"Oh si, je te crois capable de m'envoyer des _petites étoiles_ éblouissantes, mais rien de bien méchant." Continue de s'esclaffer Tom.

Le sorcier affiche une moue tendre sur son visage. Ce qui déstabilise Glass. Elle avait toujours été vulnérable face au charme de Tom. Qui ne l'était pas ?... Aussi elle se rend compte trop tard de sa faute. Habilement, il l'attrape pour la plaquer contre le lit. Sa baguette est arrachée de sa main et se retrouve en possession de Tom. Frustré de s'être fait avoir, une décharge quitte son corps lorsque son mari essaye d'attraper la bague. Une plainte de douleur s'élève alors dans la pièce.

-"Bordel ! Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux avec vos maléfices cuisants !" Hurle Tom en s'attrapant l'œil.

-"Tu l'as bien cherché, Tom ! Montres moi au lieu de faire l'idiot." Gronde Glass.

Sa magie accidentelle ne frappait jamais au bon endroit. Malgré les protestations de son mari, Glass parvient à attraper le visage de l'homme pour analyser son œuvre. La paupière de son œil droit est désormais gonflé, si bien qu'on ne distingue plus le noir onyx de ses iris. D'un côté, Tom venait de remporter la partie, même si sa mauvaise humeur actuelle ne laissait rien envisager. Car la jeune femme s'en voulait déjà de s'être emporté. Ce comportement ne lui correspondait pas. À l'inverse des deux zouaves qui habitaient avec elle, Glass détestait causer du mal aux autres.

Au moment où elle s'éloigne pour aller chercher une pommade, le sorcier engouffre sa tête dans les oreillers pour camoufler sa douleur. Les yeux étaient particulièrement douloureux avec ce type de maléfice... Malheureusement pour Tom, la jeune femme excellait dans ces derniers.

-"Tom, laisse-moi t'aider." Insiste Glass en s'installant près de sa tête.

Le tube en main, elle attend impatiemment que cette tête de mule daigne se laisser faire. Mais l'homme était plutôt du genre rancunier. Glass pouvait s'estimer chanceuse de ne pas finir en petit tas de cendre sur le paillasson. Être la compagne d'un homme _puissant_ avait quelques avantages. Un avantage qu'elle avait d'abord détesté avant de l'apprécier. Personne n'osait provoquer Glass de peur de subir la colère du grand Jedusor. Même les connaissances de Tom prenaient des gants avec elle. Plusieurs fois elle avait remarqué les regards inquiets des anciens camarades de son mari. Le respect inculqué par son entourage avait toujours été très déstabilisant.

-"Va t'en, Glass !" Siffle Tom avec rage.

-"Insulte moi si tu veux, je ne partirai pas sans avoir obtenu mes réponses." Persiste la blonde.

-"Glass... Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre par la suite." Prévient dangereusement le sorcier.

L'Albanaise avait toujours été une dure à cuire, c'est pourquoi elle ne se laissait pas influencer par l'autorité naturelle de Tom. Usant de sa force, elle oblige l'homme à se retourner sur le dos. Délicatement ses douces mains étalent la substance sur la partie endommagé. Glass ignore royalement les éclairs de fureur lancés par l'œil valide de son mari. Une fois qu'elle se sent pardonnée par son geste précédent, sans complexe Glass retourne à la charge. Elle positionne l'affreuse bague au-dessus du visage de Tom.

-"Explique moi ce que fait le symbole de Grindelwald sur cette bague ? Qui d'ailleurs ressemble fortement au symbole des frères Peverell."

-"Je n'en sais pas plus que toi." Soupire Tom.

-"Menteur ! Tu m'as demandé les contes Beedles Le Barde au mois de décembre ! Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, Tom. Ça concerne Coba. Mon fils, notre fils !" S'énerve Glass.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Que Grindelwald m'a confié ses petits secrets !? J'ignore la signification exacte de cette bague !" Fulmine le sorcier en se redressant pour lui faire face.

Ils s'affrontent d'un regard intense pendant de longues secondes. La sorcière décide de se calmer et d'envisager une conversation plus douce. Tendrement, elle caresse la joue de son mari pour lui transmettre sa confiance. Il ne devait pas la mettre à l'écart. Au contacte, Tom éloigne doucement sa main en la gardant emprisonner dans la sienne.

-"Il s'agit de cette bague ? Grindelwald la recherche ?" Elle questionne.

-"Je... pense." Admet l'homme.

-"Je pensais qu'elle résultait d'un héritage de ton ancêtre Salazar."

En effet, Tom avait déjà montré ses reliques à la jeune femme. La bague et le collier. Les trouvant particulièrement hideux elle ne s'était pas intéressée d'avantage. Glass savait que le médaillon était actuellement en possession de Coba. Tom avait toujours voulu le léguer à son fils lorsqu'il atteindrait sa majorité. Mais les circonstances avaient accéléré les choses.

-"C'est le cas. Mais la pierre incrustée dedans, provient des Peverell. C'est écrit dessus." Complète Tom.

-"Le conte des trois frères ?" Demande Glass.

-"Il s'agit de ce conte ? Pourquoi as-tu parlé du même _symbole_ ?" Il continue avec curiosité.

Glass s'étonne de l'intérêt du sorcier. Elle était pourtant persuadée que Tom était au courant de cette particularité. Aurait-il feuilleter ce livre sans rien trouver ? Pourtant, cette histoire était mondialement connue.

-"Le conte de trois frères est le seul qui possède un lien avec les reliques de la mort." Elle signale comme une évidence.

-"Les reliques de la mort ?" Il répète.

-"Le triangle pour la cape d'invisibilité, le cercle pour la pierre de résurrection et le trait pour la baguette de sureau." Répond Glass en traçant ces paroles sur un bout de parchemin.

La réaction de Tom est tout à fait inattendu. Il reste hypnotisé devant le croquis représentant le symbole de la mort. À l'évidence un morceau du puzzle s'assemblait dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas récupéré toutes les informations.

-"C'est un conte pour enfant. Les reliques de la mort n'existent pas." Tranche le sorcier.

-"Les contes sont inspirés de fait réel." Contre-dit Glass.

-"Personne n'y croit." Rétorque Tom convaincu.

-"Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Les chasseurs des reliques de la mort existent bel et bien. Toute la civilisation sorcière connaît cette légende."

-"Je suis né dans la civilisation moldu." Rappelle Tom avec amertume.

C'est vrai, Glass avait tendance à l'oublier. L'homme possédait tellement de connaissance magique qu'elle en venait souvent à oublier son côté moldu. Ses soupçons étaient arrivés en même temps que Coba. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait pris conscience de ses faibles compétences à propos de l'éducation d'un enfant sorcier. À l'inverse de son époux, le jeune femme se fichait éperdument du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais Tom avait gardé une grande rancœur à ce propos. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était appliqué à tremper Coba dans la magie dès son plus jeune âge.

-"Grindelwald en a après notre famille pour cette raison ? Parce que tu descends d'un des créateurs des reliques de la mort ? Quel est le rapport avec Coba ? Il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire." Se révolte la jeune femme.

Diverses émotions la traversent. Sentant son moment de panique, Tom l'encourage avec une légère pression sur sa cuisse. Glass savait que c'était exactement en conséquence de ce genre de réaction que son mari préférait ne rien lui confier. Quand il s'agissait de son fils, elle avait tendance à s'emporter pour la moindre chose.

Tom avait dû user de toute sa patience pour la rassurer le jour où Coba s'était désartibuler les doigts. Voir son garçon clouer dans un lit d'hôpital durant trois semaines fut une expérience insoutenable pour la jeune femme. Ses cris de souffrance résonnaient encore à ses oreilles... Elle aurait tout donné pour récupérer l'intégralité de sa douleur... Un doux baiser sur sa joue chasse ses pensées moroses.

-"Je pense effectivement que Grindelwald essaie d'entrer en possession de cette bague." Confis le sorcier.

-"Pourquoi tu ne la lui donne pas ? Tom ! Il s'attaque à Coba pour cette chose ?! Je t'en prie lâche ta fierté, c'est mon fils unique !" S'oppose Glass.

L'œil de Tom se dégonfle au fil du temps. Si bien qu'il a presque retrouvé son état initial. C'est ainsi que la mère détecte un fragment de tristesse. Toujours après coup elle se rendait compte de la dureté de ses paroles. Elle oubliait souvent l'implication de son mari. Car après des débuts difficiles, elle ne pouvait affirmer le contraire. Tom aimait son fils d'une manière incontestable. la pudeur de ses sentiments n'enlevait en rien son implication. Implication qui se renforçait avec hargne lorsque l'enfant se voyait menacer.

-"Glass... S'il utilisait Coba pour me faire chanter, la situation serait réglée depuis longtemps. La pierre et Coba sont deux choses différentes à ses yeux."

-"Alors, dit moi pourquoi il s'intéresse à notre fils ?" S'agace la blonde.

Un petit silence s'installe. L'hésitation s'aventure sur les traits du visage de Tom. Glass se perdait souvent en contemplant la beauté de son mari. Cette dernière lui avait souvent fait défaut sur plusieurs terrains. Car il utilisait souvent de son atout pour persuader les autres et la jalousie de son épouse devait être pesante dans certains moments.

-"Je pense... Tu finiras bien par le découvrir de toute façon." Rumine l'homme en se parlant à lui-même.

Tom est en conflit avec ses propres convictions. Glass aurait dû se contenir, sa précédente réaction avait sûrement accentué le doute dans l'esprit de Tom. Pourtant elle ne supportait plus d'être dans l'ignorante. Coba devenait malade à cause de toute cette pression. En tant que mère, elle se devait de remplir son rôle. Rassurer son enfant, le protéger. Elle ne voulait pas laisser l'entière responsabilité du garçon à Tom. Même si ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas.

-"Je pense que ton héritage l'intéresse." Avoue Tom.

-"Mon héritage ?" S'étonne Glass.

Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne possédait aucun héritage. Seulement une petite fortune, qui les avait aidés quand elle avait suivi Tom dans son retour en Angleterre. Puis surtout comme elle aimait le rappeler, Coba n'avait rien hérité de sa mère. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. La direction de son fils s'affirmait d'avantage en grandissant. Suivre les pas de son père faisait clairement parti de ses ambitions. Malheureusement la copie ne se reflétait pas dans son choix futur de métier, mais plutôt dans l'étude de la magie noire.

Glass confiait régulièrement ses inquiétudes à ce sujet. Mais Tom persistait à démentir ces propos. Dans sa vision, les penchants de Coba ne posaient aucun problème préoccupant. Selon ses termes, le garçon s'intéressait à titre informatif. Tom affirmait aussi que son niveau actuel en matière de magie noire ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville et que par conséquent il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

-"Finéas m'a parlé de vos légendes." Il continue.

-"Finéas n'en connaît pas plus que moi." Souligne la sorcière.

-"Est-ce-que... N'as-tu jamais remarqué une particularité avec Coba ? Une chose inhabituelle. " L'encourage Tom.

Incrédule la jeune femme fixe intensément son conjoint. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de rappeler toutes les choses inhabituelles chez son fils ?

-"Il parle fourchelang depuis ses huit mois. Et nous savons tous les deux d'où lui vient cette particularité." Elle répond du tac au tac.

-"Je parlais d'autre chose..." Explique l'homme.

-"Autre chose d'inhabituelle ? Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal." Elle s'agace.

-"Tu n'as jamais remarqué, qu'il ne s'est jamais brûlé ?"

A cette question, un souvenir revient par fragment. Un détail auquel elle n'avait jamais fait attention. Un jour, lorsque Coba n'était qu'un bambin, le petit garçon avait joué près de la cheminée. Une peur bleue avait traversé Glass lorsqu'un éclat de braise s'était logé contre un de ses vêtements. Mais en regardant de plus près, seul un petit trou dans le pantalon fut retrouvé. Glass avait cru en sa chance en constatant que l'enfant n'avait subi aucun dommage. Mais à l'époque elle ne s'était pas posée d'autres questions.

-"Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?" Se renseigne Tom.

-"Je... Tu parles de brûlure par le feu ?"

-"Oui." Il murmure avec méfiance.

-"Tu veux dire que Coba ne craint pas le feu ?" Elle demande.

A la suite de sa question, Glass comprend immédiatement que Tom se sent trahi.

-"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !" Crache le père.

-"C'était un accident ! Coba jouait près du feu, je pensais seulement qu'il avait eu de la chance ! Ne m'accuses pas, Tom ! Il n'avait strictement rien, je n'ai pas pensé à t'en parler. Et puis tu aurais pensé exactement la même chose."

Dans sa vie, des accidents bien plus graves étaient survenus. Il était tout à fait normal qu'elle n'ait pas rapporté un tel détail ! De plus, à l'époque Tom aurait montré beaucoup moins d'intérêt qu'actuellement. La seule fois où le père s'était questionné avec démence, fut le jour ou l'enfant avait métamorphosé son bras en écaille de serpent. Donc pour Glass, un petit trou dans un vêtement était sans importance.

-"Sûrement..." Admet Tom toujours révolté par ce secret.

-"Donc Coba est immunisé contre le feu ?" Veut comprendre Glass.

-"Pas exactement. Il guérit des brûlures infligées par le feu. Il n'est pas insensible à la douleur. En revanche, ce don ne fonctionne pas entièrement avec le feu sorcier. Les cicatrices restent, mais il cicatrise plus vite que la normale."

Une peur incongrue la submerge en s'imaginant plusieurs scénarios.

-"Attends une petite seconde. Comment, toi, as-tu découvert cette immunité ?"

-"Coba est venu me parler, en entreprenant de tester ses capacit..."

-"QUOI !?" S'étrangle la femme.

Voilà exactement ce qu'elle redoutait. Connaissant le tempérament de son garçon, elle l'imaginait parfaitement en train de dépasser ses limites.

-"Calme toi ! J'ai mis un terme à ses expériences. Je sais très bien que cet imbécile aurait été capable de s'immoler par le feu pour analyser sa résistance."

Une image affreuse s'anime devant ses yeux. Un malaise profond commence à brouiller sa vue. Coba avait développé un côté sadique assez préoccupant. D'ailleurs ça ne s'améliorait pas en grandissant. Elle détestait la génétique...

-"Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'écouter ?" S'affole Glass.

Tom renifle dédaigneusement à l'écoute du sous-entendu. Les parents se rendaient compte que leur fils avait de plus en plus de difficultés avec l'autorité et ce depuis toujours. Seulement gérer un enfant de trois ans est beaucoup plus facile qu'un adolescent de 15 ans. Il avait grandi trop vite, Glass redoutait son futur départ. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il ne suivrait pas le chemin de son père. Quitter la maison à ses 17 ans c'était bien trop tôt.

-"Même si je persiste à te convaincre depuis le début que ce gamin a un problème. J'ose espérer qu'il est devenu plus raisonnable en grandissant."

-"Coba, _raisonnable_ ? Tu viens d'utiliser deux termes qui ne sont pas compatibles."

La remarque de son épouse parvient à faire sourire le sorcier. Un grand exploit surtout en vue de la tournure de la conversation. Étrangement les deux adultes avaient toujours été en parfaite adéquation à propos de ce trait de caractère. Coba dépassait souvent les limites.

-"Tu as dit, mon _héritage_." Rappelle Glass.

-"Oui..." Hésite Tom.

-"Tom, dis-moi ce que tu sais." Exige la sorcière.

Le retour en arrière n'est plus possible. L'homme sait pertinente qu'il doit tout avouer. Il prend le temps de choisir ses mots, afin d'amener la réponse le plus délicatement possible.

-"Il semblerait... J'insiste sur ce mot, car je ne possède aucune preuve. Il semblerait que ta famille maternelle descende d'un sorcier assez... célèbre." Commence Tom.

-"D'où ta question sur le dragon ?" S'enflamme la blonde.

Durant l'évolution de la conversation, les éléments devenaient plus clair.

-"En partie, oui..." Admet l'homme.

-"Donc ? Qui descend du Dragon ?" Provoque Glass.

Elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde à un quelconque lien avec un Dragon. Comme elle l'avait expliqué à Tom, les Dragons se comportaient normalement en sa présence. C'est à dire qu'ils essayaient de la calciner.

-"Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Glass. Je pense vraiment que tout ça à un lien." Gronde Tom.

-"Mais enfin, Tom ! Il n'existe aucun sorcier qui descend d'un Dragon ! C'est un animal !"

-"Je ne parle pas d'une descendance comme tu l'entends ! Je te parle d'un lien particulier avec l'animal et je devrais préciser avec des animaux parmi tant d'autres." Réplique le brun.

Un lien particulier avec des animaux ? Avec la nature ? Non, c'est impossible la réponse ne doit pas être celle à laquelle elle vient de penser.

-"Tu vois de qui je veux parler ?" Devine le père.

-"C'est impossible, Tom." Souffle Glass avec peur.

-"Glass, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, cela ne change absolument ri..."

-"Je te dis que c'est impossible ! Ma grand-mère, mon père... Quelqu'un m'en aurait parlé. Je... Ça ne correspond pas ! Regarde, le feu, j'y suis sensible, je ne suis pas une héritière de Merlin !"

Un petit silence s'installe après cette déclaration. Puis Tom reprend la parole.

-"J'ai aussi remarqué, que Coba est le seul garçon depuis une grande ligné, depuis Emerys lui-même."

-"Je... Tu crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il.. Qu'il possède... Non, Tom c'est une erreur. Tu te trompes."

-"Je n'ai aucune preuve. Juste des suppositions." Il admet.

-"Tu lui as dit ?" Demande Glass avec reproche.

Tom se pince les lèvres. Il n'en faut pas plus à Glass pour connaître la réponse. Coba était au courant des suppositions grotesques de son père. Cette révélation l'énerve au plus haut point !

-"Pourquoi tu lui as dit ! Tu sais très bien comment il est ! Tu vas le détruire lorsqu'il se rendra compte que ta supposition était fausse !" Hurle la jeune femme.

-"Arrête de le couver avec exagération ! C'est un grand garçon, il est tout à fait capable de faire la part des choses." Tonne l'homme.

-"Tu es tellement obnubilé par tes idées que tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'impact de tes paroles !"

-"MES PAROLES N'ONT AUCUN IMPACTENT SUR LUI !" Crache Tom avec rancœur.

-"Bien sûr que si ! Tu es tellement aveugle que tu ne t'aperçois même pas qu'il te prend pour exemple."

Un rire diabolique s'échappe de la gorge du sorcier.

-"Moi comme exemple ? Tu serais surprise d'apprendre que Coba ne souhaite absolument pas me ressembler. Et ne me dit pas le contraire. Tu n'étais pas là pour voir sa déception s'afficher sur son visage lorsque je lui ai confié une partie de mon passé. Désolé de te décevoir, Glass, mais ton fils ne m'admire absolument pas !"

-"Évidemment qu'il t'admire, un peu de trop si tu veux mon avis. Il ne souhaite pas te ressembler ! Il veut juste te rendre fier de lui !"

-"C'est absurde ! Me rendre fier ?" S'étonne Tom.

-"Tu ne te rends pas compte de tous les efforts qu'il déploie pour attirer ton attention..." Déplore Glass.

-"C'est mon fils, Glass ! Il sait pertinemment que je suis fier de lui."

-"Non il ne le sait pas ! Tu passes ton temps à reprocher ses erreurs sans souligner ses qualités" S'oppose la jeune femme.

-"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Allez-vous arrêté de vous plaindre ? Tu savais, Glass... Tu savais comment je suis et malgré ça tu as accepté. Alors ne me reproche un comportement que tu connais."

-"Non, tu as changé, Tom."

-"Personne ne change." Termine l'homme.

La jeune femme n'insiste pas. Tom avait beau se voiler la face, ses paroles sonnaient fausses. Elle avait rencontré un homme froid, narcissique et puissant. Aujourd'hui, le sorcier en face d'elle était devenu un homme froid, puissant et intentionné. L'explication était simple, Tom refusait d'admettre qu'il existe du bien en lui. Chaque année, Glass s'efforçait de le convaincre du contraire.

-"Alors, disons que tu as évolué." Elle répond tendrement.

/(I)\

-"Isida, ne me prend pas la tête ! Pour la énième fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire ! Ça ne veut pas dire que..."

-"Excuse moi ! La prochaine fois, je me renseignerai à propos de ton emploi du temps." Crache le brune entre ses dents.

Pendant le trajet du Poudlard Express, j'avais réussi à l'éviter soigneusement afin d'esquiver cette conversation déplaisante. Mais depuis notre sortie du train, Isida ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Persévérante, la jeune fille exigeait des explications. Je ne comprends pas sa colère, il n'y avait aucune raison de se mettre dans un état pareil ! Avait-elle une idée du calvaire des vacances que je venais de passer ?! Quel était le problème !

-"Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Je... Crois-moi, j'aurai mille fois préféré passer mes vacances en ta compagnie, seulement..." Je commence.

-"Seulement quoi !? Qu'est-ce-que tu avais de si important ? Coba, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais en train de _croupir_ dans le poste des gardes du ministère !"

Ma colère se renforce au souvenir, même si le terme croupir est un peu exagéré. Pourtant, j'avais vécu bien pire par la suite. Cet événement restait insignifiant à côté de mes autres problèmes. Mes poings se serrent dans mes poches, furieux je jette un regard autour de nous. Le hall d'entrée se remplit d'élèves avide de participer au festin qui les attend. La dispute était-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Il est hors de question de me donner en spectacle ainsi.

-"Tu devrais le crier un peu plus fort, afin que tout le monde l'entende !" Je m'énerve en m'approchant de son visage.

-"Tout le monde s'en fiche, Coba. Il y a des choses bien plus préoccupante actuellement." Elle me réplique avec sarcasme.

-"Et bien justement ! Si tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier, tu devrais te préoccuper de ça, au lieu de m'enquiquiner avec tes stupides lettres !"

Mes mots cinglants franchissent ma bouche avant que je puisse les retenir. Aussitôt, Isida recule d'un pas. La tristesse me submerge immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas lui parler ainsi... Je ferme les yeux quelques instants pour me calmer. Puis, mes pas se dirigent vers la grande salle. Inutile de continuer cette conversation, je risque de le regretter. Ma gorge est compressée, je suis vraiment un idiot... Au moment de passer les portes, sa main attrape mon bras.

-"Coba, qu'est-ce-que tu voulais dire ?" Murmure Isida.

Ses yeux marines sont suppliants. Je remarque immédiatement qu'elle s'en veut, comprenant qu'elle avait loupé une partie.

-"Rien." Je souffle.

Je tente de reprendre mon chemin, mais Isida accroche ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'obliger à rester.

-"Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour en parler." Je grogne en fuyant ses yeux.

-"Ton nom ne figurait pas dans la Gazette, je ne pensais pas que tu étais présent durant..."

-"On en parlera plus tard." Je chuchote à son oreille.

-"Non, tu m'as fait passer pour une égoïste ! Si j'avais su que... "

-"Et bien la prochaine fois laisse-moi l'occasion de parler !" Je réplique toujours avec amertume.

Lorsque je l'aperçois tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce, j'agrippe fortement sa main. Pas question, qu'elle parte bouder dans son coin. Je ne lui en veux même pas. D'un côté je suis surpris. Depuis toujours j'imaginais cette fille sans complexe et sans limites. Mais à l'évidence elle possédait un cœur comme tout le monde.

-"Tu manges avec moi." Je lui annonce, en nous dirigeant vers ma place.

-"Non,, je n'ai pas faim." Elle se défend en traînant le pas.

-"Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis têtu." Je soupire.

Seulement, j'insiste et avec autorité je l'installe à côté de moi. Ma main emprisonne ses épaules pour l'encourager à rester. D'habitude nous mangeons chacun avec nos amis respectifs, alors lorsque nous nous asseyons plusieurs têtes lancent des regards soupçonneux. Je dois dire qu'au début cette intention me déplaisait, mais au fil du temps on apprend à ne pas y faire attention.

-"Et bien... Tu as cassé ta baguette ?" Se moque Bruce à l'encontre de sa cousine Isida.

La jeune fille ouvre la bouche pour se défendre, mais ma colère prend les devants.

-"Ferme-la." Je crache.

Si Lestrange est surpris de ma répartie il n'en laisse rien voir. S'il y avait bien une personne entraînée depuis sa plus tendre enfance à cacher ses émotions, il s'agissait bien de Bruce. Me connaissant, il ne répond pas, mais son regard assassin est explicite. Il ne l'oublierait pas.

Heureusement que le festin autour de nous commence. Ainsi notre altercation passe inaperçu et les conversations continuent. J'ignore si les élèves des autres écoles sot parti en vacances eux aussi, dans tous les cas ils sont tous présents dans la grande salle. Aussi j'évite avec précaution le regard de Yannick situé en bout de table. Apparemment les vacances ne l'avaient pas détourné de son objectif premier, à savoir me pourrir la vie. Je me concentre sur mon assiette, il ne me fallait plus grand chose avant d'exploser. Distraitement je verse une cuillère de purée dans le plat d'Isida pour l'obliger à rester près de moi.

-"Hey, Coba. Tu es partant pour un match de Quidditch ? Les Gryffons nous ont mis au défit dans le train." Me demande Jack.

-"Sans façon." Je rétorque en avalant une fourchette de carotte.

M'énerver un peu plus sur un terrain ne serait pas une bonne idée.

-"Allez, Durmstrang va participer." M'encourage mon ami.

-"Raison de plus. Je ne joue pas avec des abrutis." Je rumine.

-"Et contre eux ? Ça t'intéresse ?" Me provoque Bruce.

Je ne réponds pas à la provocation, Lestrange était très doué dans cet exercice.

-"Moi je je participe, uniquement si je peux t'écraser en retour." Annonce Isida.

Choqué par ce revirement de situation, je lance un regard interrogatif vers ma copine. J'ignorais qu'elle savait jouer au Quidditch. Or je suis certain que ses intentions n'ont rien à avoir avec le jeu. Une vengeance contre son cousin est plus crédible. Connaissant l'agressivité de Bruce une petite pointe d'inquiétude vagabond dans mon estomac.

-"Cool ! Je te note dans l'équipe. D'autre participant ?" Demande Jack en notant des noms sur un parchemin.

Je patiente sagement jusqu'à la fin du repas. Mon seul souhait est de partir m'isoler tranquillement dans mon dortoir. Tous ces effluves de joie m'écœure. Soudain, Malefoy me sort de mes pensées en s'approchant de moi. Discrètement il tend une enveloppe. Soupçonneux je la récupère du bout des doigts. J'interroge le blond.

-"Qui ?"

-"Je ne sais pas, Potter me la transmise. Ton nom est inscrit dessus, de la part d'un professeur apparemment."

Avec méfiance j'ouvre l'enveloppe sous la table. Du coin de l'œil je déchiffre les mots inscrit sur le bout de papier. Une écriture fine et élégante de couleur turquoise.

 _Cher Coba,_

 _Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter lors de notre dernière rencontre. C'est pourquoi je te propose des réponses à tes interrogations. Libre à toi de prendre cette décision. En espérant que ton influence ne t'empêchera pas de t'affirmer par ton propre choix. Ma porte reste grande ouverte, tu sais où me trouver._

 _Ps J'adore les réglisses._

 _Albus Dumbeldore._

Un élan de trahison me submerge lorsque je finis de lire cette lettre. Comment osait-il ? Dans le dos de mon père, qui lui a formellement interdit de m'approcher ! D'un autre côté je suis tenté par l'invitation. Voilà l'occasion que j'ai attendue pendant mes vacances. En apprendre un peu plus à propos de cette prophétie. Mais je ne peux pas risquer de me faire manipuler. Car Dumbeldore était très malin, sa proposition n'était pas innocente. Je devais me méfier, cet homme était aussi dangereux que Grindelwald. Je suis face un dilemme. Pourtant, mon père m'avait prévenu sur les intentions du directeur. Il savait parfaitement que 'homme tenterait quelque chose... Je dois y aller. Non ! Cet homme est un menteur, il a déjà embobiner de nombreuse personne et je ne ferai pas parti de ses plans.

Dans un acte de colère, je jette le bout de parchemin dans la cheminée derrière moi en me levant de table tout en prenant soin de croiser le regard pétillant du professeur Dumbeldore.


	53. Chapitre 53 : Seconde épreuve

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard. Bien que les publications se font longue, j'irai jusqu'au bout. Surtout si je reçois vos encouragements comme au dernier chapitre ! Un immense merci pour vos reviews. Je me demandais si cette histoire intéressait encore face à la perte de commentaire. Mais je suis ravie de voir votre retour !**_

 _ **Guest ; Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu suives toujours aussi assidûment la suite. Merci pour ta remarque. J'essaye de faire attention à l'orthographe, malheureusement je suis vraiment nulle dans ce domaine :/ Je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer ! Plein de merci pour avoir laissé quelques lignes.**_

 _ **Lily ; Merci pour tes mots d'encouragements, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la suite.**_

 _ **Lecteur123 ; Je suis heureuse que cet UA te plaise autant. Il s'agissait d'un grand pari et je suis ravie que plusieurs personnes adhérent à cette facette. Pour moi Tom avait le droit à son histoire ;) Plein de merci pour tes paroles d'encouragements.**_

 _ **ANewHope ; Merci énormément ton dernier commentaire m'a boosté pour posté ce chapitre plus rapidement. Tu as entièrement raison, je ne cautionne pas tellement les personnes à l'eau de rose. Pour moi personne n'est parfait. Aussi avec une personnalité telle que Tom Jedusor, je me devais d'exploiter ses défauts à bonne escient ! Vraiment, je suis heureuse que tu es réussi à accrocher à ces divergences. Certain tourne les talons quand tous diffère du canon. C'est aussi rassurant de voir que les couples formés soient aux goûts des lecteurs :) C'est aussi délicat de faire apprécier des OC, alors merci pour ton ouverture d'esprit ! Plein de merci pour ton commentaire.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture. En espérant que vous continuerez à partager vos impressions ! Vous êtes des lecteurs formidables :) A bientôt.**_

* * *

Nos tenues légères laissent supposer une épreuve aquatique, ou bien un climat humide. Cette option ne m'enchante pas tellement, avaient-ils oublié que nous étions en plein mois de mars ? J'essaie de me concentrer sur les objectifs qui m'attendent. La natation n'est pas un problème, initié à celle-ci depuis mon plus jeune âge ce détail ne me dérange pas. En revanche, mon manque d'entraînement m'inquiète plus sérieusement. Durant les dernières vacances je n'avais rien préparé, le manque de temps justifiait cette absence. Avec tous ces événements j'avais complètement oublié de solliciter mon père. Il faut dire que notre relation s'était un peu dégradé durant les dernières semaines. Pourtant, j'aurais souhaité qu'il ne m'abandonne pas si lâchement, car à l'évidence l'homme me faisait payer mon comportement. Je récoltais le résultat de ma provocation, moi qui avais clamé que je n'avais besoin de personne... Dans ma vie, le nombre de fois où j'avais été livré à moi-même se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Ma fierté était erronée, mon père avait toujours couvert mes arrières et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je m'en rendais compte.

Stressé comme jamais, mes doigts torturent le cordon vert de mon anorak. Tous les champions avaient été regroupés dans la même salle dès la première heure. Aucun de nous n'avait eu la possibilité de saluer sa famille avant le commencement. Isolé d'un quelconque soutien. Ce détail étrange s'agitait dans mon esprit. Pourquoi nous empêcher de voir nos proches ? Une stratégie pour nous déstabiliser, peut-être. J'aurais tout donné pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec mon père. Même si ses paroles restaient difficiles, ses conseils me réconfortaient. Il trouvait toujours les bons mots pour me rassurer. Je ne savais même pas s'il serait présent durant l'épreuve, pourtant il me l'avait promis... Égoïste, j'espérais que sa dernière blessure se soit résorbé. Même ma mère aurait trouvé des paroles encourageantes, seulement personne ne viendrait me conseiller. Allions nous être jeté dans la fosse sans un quelconque soutien ? Pourtant, l'absence de leur proche ne semblait pas affecter les autres candidats. La raison de cette tranquillité est simple; la plupart des concurrents ont passé l'âge de se rabattre sur leur parent. Ma conclusion me blesse profondément, ma maturité laisse à désirer.

-"Bien ! Bonjour tout le monde !" S'écrie Ludo Verpey en claquant dans ses mains.

Quelques personnes lui répondent avec enthousiasme. Ma gorge est trop sèche pour que je puisse émettre le moindre son. Cette excitation m'écœurait. Les autres concurrents avaient envisagé leur participation avant d'être sélectionné, pas moi. Mon mal-être est profond. J'ai la certitude que je ne dois pas participer à cette épreuve. Comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-"Voilà enfin la suite du tournoi des écoles !" Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, n'est-ce pas ?" S'exclame l'homme avec euphorie.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Yannick le Bulgare chuchoter à l'oreille d'un de ses camarades. Ils rigolent bruyamment à leur plaisanterie. Quand je sens le regard des garçons, je soupçonne fortement que cette mauvaise blague me concerne. Apparemment Yannick attendait cette date pour une tout autre raison. Immédiatement une boule se forme dans mon estomac. J'oubliais que les épreuves n'étaient pas ma seule préoccupation.

-"Aujourd'hui une épreuve exceptionnelle vous attend. Aussi je vous mets en garde. L'avancé en équipe est indispensable pour valider votre arrivée. Et pour cette deuxième tâche, les points se cumuleront à l'aide de vos camarades. Je vous déconseille donc de faire cavalier seul."

Un grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'acharnaient sur moi. Faire équipe avec les autres ne faisait pas partie de mes plans. Franchement, qui avait inventé des règles aussi stupide ? Discrètement j'analyse le comportement de mes coéquipiers. Le regard de dégoût de certain ne me choque pas. Il faut dire que personne n'aimait faire équipe avec un Serpentard. Moi y compris. Seul Cédric Diggory semble prendre la nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Hum, les Pouffsoufles avaient toujours été étrange avec leur fraternité écœurante. Potter reste neutre, mais je sens une nouvelle tension entre nous deux. Pourtant, voilà des mois que je ne lui avais pas parlé. Dubois et Stump m'envoient des regards glaciales. Le message est clair à la moindre entourloupe ils se feraient un plaisir de me descendre.

-"Dans quelques minutes vous allez participer à un parcours assez particulier. Votre objectif est très simple atteindre l'arrivée le plus rapidement possible et ce, avec vos coéquipiers."

Un brouhaha résonne contre les murs de la salle. La réaction globale est mitigée. Mais au-delà de ce bruit, un terme m'interpelle. Un parcours ? Particulier ? Cette épreuve serait-elle plus difficile que la précédente ? La panique refait surface. On ne peut pas dire que ma précédente participation avait été brillante et je craignais d'empirer les choses. Je ne pensais pas uniquement à mon inconfort, mais aussi à celui de mes parents. Il était évident qu'ils allaient avoir honte de moi. De nouveau...

-"Bien, je rappelle que votre baguette est la seule arme autorisée dans cette compétition. Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, nous allons rejoindre les tribunes avant le coup d'envoi."

Les chaises traînent sur le sol et les étudiants se pressent de suivre les directives. À contrecœur, je suis les autres. Lorsque nous quittons les murs du château, une pluie torrentielle s'abat sur nos têtes. Les gouttes froides descendent le long de ma nuque, mes frissons s'amplifient. Absent, perdue dans mes pensées je ne fais pas attention au chemin que nous empruntons. Mes pas suivent bêtement les autres. Bientôt les hurlements des tribunes réveillent ma léthargie. Les flash des feux d'artifice dans le ciel sont aveuglant. L'euphorie des spectateurs est à son apothéose. Voilà la deuxième épreuve qu'ils attendaient tant... Cette réalité provoque une nausée au sein de mes entrailles. Je ne veux pas être ici.

Au milieu du grand lac se dresse un énorme pilonne tournant. Un scintillement à son sommet indique la présence d'une coupe. Un éclair de compréhension me traverse. Nous allions devoir escalader cette tour pour valider notre arrivée. Mais l'épreuve ne pouvait être aussi simple. Verpey venait de parler d'un parcours. Le début n'allait pas se dérouler ici. Ma panique grimpe en flèche. Soudain, un bras s'enroule autour de mes épaules. Sur le qui vive je pense à me dégager, mais lorsque je reconnais une voix chaude je m'abstiens.

-"Ce n'est pas que tu es lourd, _microbe_ , mais j'aimerai autant que tu restes sur tes deux pieds durant cette épreuve. Histoire que ma petite sœur ne m'oblige pas à te porter une nouvelle fois."

Un reniflement dédaigneux s'échappe de mon nez. J'adresse un regard méprisant à Gale, avant de m'éloigner sans un mot. Je fais de mon mieux pour ignorer le ricanement dans mon dos. Avec un grand effort je canalise ma rage pour ne pas lui envoyer un maléfice sur-le-champ. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être le bouc émissaire. Seulement depuis le début de ce stupide concours, tous les participants semblaient s'acharner contre moi. Non, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette moquerie s'accroître. Il ne me connaissait pas, il ne pouvait pas me salir ainsi. Révolté, je tourne les talons pour revenir sur mes pas, mais au même moment une poigne me saisis le bras. Mon insulte se noie dans ma gorge lorsque mon regard croise deux yeux onyx.

-"Concentre toi sur l'épreuve, au lieu de te faire remarquer." Murmure dangereusement mon père.

-"C'est toi qui te fais remarquer." Je lui signale en dégageant mon bras.

La mâchoire de l'homme se contracte. Ses yeux parcourent rapidement les alentours afin de vérifier notre discrétion. C'est alors que je remarque que quelques parents viennent encourager leurs enfants avant le départ imminent. Donc nous avions un répit avant le début de l'épreuve. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je cherche ma mère.

-"Elle est dans les tribunes. Tu veux lui parler ?" Comprend Tom.

-"Non."

C'est un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'enfant capricieux. Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais passé l'âge de me cacher derrière ma mère.

-"Je ne veux pas y aller. Je vais déclarer forfait." J'annonce en fuyant son regard.

Un sifflement s'échappe des lèvres de mon père. Ma déclaration ne lui plaît pas du tout.

-"Arrête de faire ton crétin. Tu es tout à fait capable de réaliser cette épreuve." Grogne le sorcier.

-"C'est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux. Je n'irais pas ! Pas besoin de me ridiculiser. " Je proteste.

-"Coba, je me fiche éperdument que tu finisses premier ou dernier. Mais il est hors de question que tu déclares forfait. C'est peut-être ta vie, mais je ne te laisserai pas la gâcher sur un coup de tête."

-"Tsss. Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite. Tu oublies, comment j'ai terminé ma première épreuve ? Même toi, tu t'es moqué." Je rappelle avec amertume.

Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous. De plus, je savais que sa réaction était égoïste. Ce n'était pas pour moi, qu'il souhaitait que je continue. Sa réputation avait toujours été très importante. Et savoir que son fils déclarait forfait au moindre petit soucis ne l'enchantait guère.

-"Coba... Je me moque de toi depuis que tu as pointé le bout de ton nez. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas compris." Rétorque mon père.

Évidemment que j'ai compris. Certaine personne manifeste leur attachement par des câlins, par des mots tendres. Et d'autres comme mon père en usant de moyens originaux. Ses sarcasmes avaient toujours été bon signe.

-"Alors, pourquoi je n'ai jamais le droit d'user du même système sur toi ?" Je demande avec amusement.

Et oui, certaine de mes plaisanteries étaient mal réceptionnées. Pourtant, moi j'acceptais toutes les siennes sans broncher. Hiérarchie sociale sans aucun doute.

-"Tu t'octroies déjà ce droit. Ne te plains pas, je t'autorise beaucoup trop avec moi. J'en paye d'ailleurs les conséquences..." Rumine mon père.

Il exagère. Je ne suis pas un enfant difficile. Enfin, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été un enfant compliqué à éduquer ? L'avis de mon père n'était pas pragmatique, sa tendance à empirer les choses déformait souvent la réalité. Je pense avoir été un gosse compréhensible, quelques conneries mais rien de dramatique.

-"C'est lorsque tu ne te plains pas à mon propos que je m'inquiète." Je réponds narquoisement.

-"Oh, pardonne moi. J'oubliais que tu as tendance à te croire exemplaire." Saque l'homme.

-"Je n'ai jamais fait de choses irréparables !" Je lui reproche.

Mon père fronce les sourcils abasourdis. Avec une pointe de colère, il continue à voix basse.

-"Rien d'irréparable ? Je commence par où ? Le jour où j'ai manqué de perdre ma main par ta faute ?"

Choqué, ma bouche s'ouvre en O. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser cet accident comme exemple !

-"Qui m'a incité à utiliser ta baguette ?!" Je siffle avec colère.

-"Ou bien, quelques années plus tard lorsque je t'ai retrouvé dans le jardin avec trois doigts sectionnés ?" Fait mon père en m'ignorant.

-"Et j'ai retenue la leçon !" Je me défends.

-"Je n'ai pas assez de deux mains pour répertorier toutes tes conneries ! Je peux continuer longtemps encore, ta _petite expérience_ en première année ? Oui, tu ne pensais pas que je l'avais oublié celle-ci. "

Bien sûr que non. Cette année la fureur de mon père avait été à son apogée. Je préfère me taire sur le sujet. Ma correction me faisait encore frémir. Une année entière privée de sortie avait été une punition très dure à encaisser. Heureusement pour moi, l'homme m'avait sauvé la mise, m'évitant ainsi une probable exclusion du collège.

-"Pas besoin de citer celles de cette année ?" Complète Tom avec provocation.

Un grognement de ma par lui sert de réponse. On a souvent tendance à se voir différemment...

-"Et si je me ridiculise ! Encore. Ce concours est grotesque." Je soupire désespéré.

-"Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ?" Questionne mon père avec intérêt.

Renfrogné, j'enfonce mes poings dans mes poches. Mes yeux le fixent avec insistance. J'observe l'homme, la pluie ruisselle le long de son visage. Des mèches brunes se bouclent au contacte de l'eau. Sa coiffure habituellement parfaite est en bataille. Et pourtant cet aspect négligé n'enlève rien à son charme énervant.

-"Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne réussis pas tout ce que j'entreprends." Je confis avec déception.

Une grimace non dissimulé s'affiche sur les lèvres du sorcier.

-"Coba, contente-toi de terminer cette épreuve en un seul morceau et je serais satisfait. Je préfère largement que tu termines premier dans un autre domaine. Je me contre fiche de ta place dans ce concours. Tu es complètement idiot, as-tu vraiment cru que tu me ferais honte si tu finissais dernier ?"

Ma bouche est sèche, alors je réponds négligemment avec un haussement d'épaules. Alors, les exclamations des tribunes annoncent le futur coup d'envoi...

/(I)\

Ce départ sonne comme une sentence. Les yeux gris clairs de son fils l'appellent avec supplice. Tom déteste son impuissance. Coba n'avait pas choisi de participer à ce tournoi et cette injustice pesait lourd sur la conscience du père. Tom se méfiait des conséquences attendues par Grinderwald. Évidemment, l'homme comprenait la peur cachée de son fils. Il éprouvait la même une nouvelle attaque. Seulement confirmer les inquiétudes du garçon ne résoudrait rien. Avec un pincement au cœur Tom pousse doucement le garçon afin qu'il rejoigne son équipe.

-" _Prends à droite._ " Siffle Tom en fourchelang.

Le sorcier devait au moins mettre ses atouts de son côté afin de protéger correctement son gosse. Inutile de partager son inquiétude. L'itinéraire de l'épreuve avait été modifié à la dernière minute par sécurité. Ce changement de programme effrayait le sorcier, surveiller Coba sur un terrain plus dense allait être compliqué. Pourtant, pour des raisons d'égalité personne n'avait confié la futur position des participants. Tom avait été mis à l'écart. Heureusement pour l'homme, personne ne connaissait l'identité de Fineas, ce dernier lui avait confié toutes les informations nécessaires.

/(I)\

Intrigué, je l'interroge du regard. Le sorcier reste silencieux. Cette confidence est étrange, mais une chose est certaine. Si mon père juge bon de me fournir une telle information, cette dernière doit être extrêmement importante. En revanche, j'ignore si son utilité sera pour moi ou pour lui.

Les candidats s'alignent en équipe devant un objet représentant leur école. Une figure en forme de sanglier ailé pour Poudlard. Je devine que nous allons emprunter un portoloin, le début de l'épreuve ne commencera pas ici. Mes coéquipiers sont déjà prêts pour le départ imminent. En retrait à quelques mètres, Dubois me rappelle à l'ordre.

-"Jedusor ! Tu te bouges, on décolle bientôt." Il me sermonne.

Ce ton autoritaire me répugne au plus haut point. Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Nous ne sommes pas sur un terrain de Quidditch, ici. Son rôle de capitaine n'a aucune place dans cette compétition. Il allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

-"Ravale tes ordres, tocard." Je crache.

-"Je te demande pardon ?" Réplique Dubois avec agressivité.

-"Oh, hey ! On se calme. Vous n'êtes pas des adversaires. Nous formons une équipe." S'interpose Diggory.

-"Pourquoi faut-il qu'on se coltine un serpent..." Râle Stump.

-"Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire perdre." Prévient Dubois.

-"Je vous enm..." Je commence.

-"FERMEZ LA ! Personne n'a choisi son équipe, ici ! Alors, pour le bien de tous, il serait peut-être judicieux de faire preuve de tolérance envers chacun. Certain ne s'apprécie pas, mais ça ne nous oblige pas à nous insulter. Essayons de s'écouter pour changer !" Tonne Harry Potter.

Le petit groupe se tait à la remarque. La subite efficacité de Potter m'agaçait. En règle générale je n'occupais pas la place de l'imbécile. Toute cette pression finissait par avoir raison de moi. Il faut que je me ressaisisse et vite. Je ne dois pas être vulnérable, ne pas montrer mes faiblesses. Sans aucun mot, je prends position à côté de mes camarades. La meilleure solution en cet instant est de les ignorer. Je focalise mon attention sur mon principal objectif l'épreuve. Plus vite cette dernière sera finie, plus vite je retrouverai ma tranquillité.

Alors, un compte à rebours s'affiche dans les airs. La foule des spectateurs le reprend à haute voix. Les cris provoquent des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles. Leur euphorie est bien loin de la barbarie qui nous attend. Lorsque le dernier chiffre se volatile, la sensation habituelle du portoloin s'empare de moi. L'arrivée est moins brutale qu'auparavant, ou bien je commençais à maîtriser ce transport. Je me félicite intérieurement pour avoir atterris sur mes deux pieds. Seul Diggory et moi sommes parvenus à cette exploit. Les autres se relèvent tant bien que mal sur le tapis de feuille. En observant les alentours, un sentiment familier flotte dans l'atmosphère. Ces hauts arbres sombres ne me sont pas inconnus...

-"Où est-ce-qu'on est ?" Murmure Stump.

-"Ça ressemble à..." Commence Potter.

-"La forêt interdite." Je termine.

Un silence pesant s'immisce dans nos chuchotements. Seul les grésillements des magicoscopes perturbent le néant. Visiblement Harry Potter connaissait également les lieux. Je ne m'en étonne pas, lui et Black avaient la réputation de défier les règles. Donc il devait sans conteste connaître la forêt, tout autant que moi. Les autres semblent plus impressionnés.

-"Bon, et bien... Quelle direction ?" Questionne Diggory à voix basse.

Le conseil de mon père sonne à mes oreilles. A droite. Mais pousser mes camarades à me suivre est plus compliqué.

-"Je propose de suivre le sud. Position du grand Lac par rapport à la forêt interdite." Intervient Dubois en scrutant la pénombre.

-"Attendez, quand ils parlaient d'un parcours particulier... Cela signifie que nos obstacles seront issue de cette forêt ?" S'inquiète Stump.

Mes quatre coéquipiers s'échangent des regards de soucieux. Il faut dire que de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à propos de celle-ci. Certain parlait de Loup-garou, d'autre de vampire.

-"AHHHRGG, c'est quoi ça !" S'écrie la Serdaigle en s'attrapant le bras.

-"De quoi tu parles ?" Demande Dubois sur ses gardes.

-"Là, quelque chose vient de me toucher !" S'affole la jeune fille.

-"Je ne vois rien du tout." Essaye de comprendre Cédric.

Oh, je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre la situation. Un Sombral venait d'effleurer Stump. Mais apparemment, personne à par moi ne pouvait voir l'animal. Quoique le teint livide de Potter ne me garantit pas mon cas particulier. J'oubliais que le garçon avait assisté à la même mort que moi l'année dernière. Mon cher oncle Morfin qui ne me manquait pas une seule seconde. Je prends la parole car le Gryffondor reste paralysé devant le cheval squelettique.

-"Un Sombral, pas besoin de hurler comme une cinglée." Je me moque.

Pourtant, ma confidence ne les rassure guère. Encore un défaut de langage. Beaucoup de sorciers annonçaient le Sombral comme un mauvais présage. D'ailleurs, cela n'aide pas à mon intégration. Déjà que ma maison les rendait méfiants...

-" _Point au sud_ , je propose qu'on suive la piste de Dubois." Détourne Potter.

Comme c'est étrange. Le petit Gryffon ne souhaitait pas partager sa vison. Je retiens une remarque à son encontre. Ce sont ses affaires. La mort de mon oncle l'avait peut-être traumatisé. Pauvre petit...

-"On devrait aller à droite." Je contre-dit en observant la direction de la baguette sur la gauche.

-"La baguette indique la gauche." Affirme Potter.

-"Ça me paraît clair, il n'y a même pas lieu de discuter." Soutien Dubois.

-"Je suis avec vous." Confirme Stump.

Pourtant, je savais que je personne ne me soutiendrait, mais cette coalisions contre moi m'exaspère ! Les traites et ils osent me faire des beaux discours sur l'écoute.

-"Pourquoi tu voudrais prendre la droite ?" Demande Diggory avec intérêt.

Car mon père me la fortement conseillé...

-"Simple intuition." Je mens.

Nos échanges étaient diffusé en direct dans les tribunes. Inutile de balancer mon père. Il perdrait sa place et surtout sa crédibilité.

-"Raison de plus pour ne pas l'écouter." Annonce Dubois en marchant vers la gauche.

Un sifflement de frustration s'échappe de mes lèvres. Cette bande d'idiot n'avait aucune idée du danger que nous courions, surtout en ma compagnie. Il est hors de question de suivre un autre chemin. Faire cavalier seul n'était pas un problème pour moi. En fureur, je tourne les talons pour suivre la direction indiquée par mon père.

-"Attend ! Jedusor, on doit rester grouper !" Vocifère Potter en courant derrière mon dos.

-"On doit rien du to..."

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, car soudain je bascule dans un ravin. Quand une masse me rejoins dans mes tonneaux, je comprends que je ne suis pas le seul à tomber. Visiblement Potter chutait en même temps que moi. À chaque nouvelle roulade de la terre s'engouffre dans mes voies respiratoire. Enfin un tronc interrompe ma glissade. Abasourdi je me relève les jambes tremblantes. À mon côté Potter faire de même en se tenant les côtes.

-"Merde... Ma baguette, où est-elle ?" Bafouille Potter en crachant de la poussière.

Tandis que le jeune homme recherche son bâton, je tente de distinguer le haut de la colline que nous venons de dévaler. Je ne comprends pas. Avant ma chute une surface plane s'offrait devant mes yeux. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Aussi l'absence de nos coéquipiers m'inquiète. Ne devraient-ils pas être en train de nous appeler avec tracas ? Non, il n'y a absolument personne en haut de celle colline. Ce n'est pas normal.

-"Un mur de transfiguration... Pas très malin de nous le planté en haut d'un ravin !" Râle Harry en essuyant ses lunettes.

Il y a un problème. Mon père ne m'aurait jamais dirigé vers un mur de transfiguration. Car leur destination devient différente à chaque utilisation. L'homme n'aurait jamais pris un tel risque. Sur mes gardes je pointe ma baguette magique devant moi.

-"Ta baguette..." Je murmure à Potter.

-"Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?" Se méfie le Gryffondor sur le même ton.

-"Grouille toi de trouver ta baguette, crétin !" Je siffle entre mes dents.

En alerte je scrute la pénombre des arbres, prêt à répliquer à une attaque éminente.

-"Je ne suis pas ma sœur, Jedusor. Tes insultes me passent au-dessus de la tête." Menace le garçon.

Immédiatement je me retourne dans sa direction. Bien, voilà qui expliquait sa subite rancœur. Sa crétine de petite sœur lui avait certainement cafté mon comportement. Dommage pour lui, m'excuser ne faisait pas partie de mes plans.

-"Et bien montre-toi plus intelligent et dépêche-toi de trouver ta baguette !" Je lui crache avec agressivité.

-"Va te faire foutre !" Réplique Harry en me bousculant d'un coup d'épaule.

Le jeune homme me dépasse avec un regard meurtrier. Cette insolence me révolte, dommage pour lui je réponds très bien aux provocations.

-"Désolé que ta sœur soit une petite idiote, ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir recommandé de prendre ses distances." Je le nargue.

-"Tu sais quoi, Jedusor ? En fait, tout le monde a raison à ton propos. Tu n'es qu'un vile serpent indu de sa personne. C'est déplorable de devoir supporter ta compagnie." Crache Harry.

Sur le qui vive j'amorce un pas dans sa direction, baguette en joute. Cette vermine ne manquait pas de tact. Seulement j'interrompe mon geste lorsque j'entends des applaudissements. Nos deux visages se dirigent vers la source du bruit. Avec décontraction, Yannick le bulgare s'avance à notre rencontre. Un sourire triomphant s'étirent sur ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillent d'excitation.

-"Deux pourrr le prrrix d'un. Je ne pouvais pas rrrêver mieux !" S'exclame le bulgare avec joie.

-"De quoi tu parles ?" Demande Harry avec méfiance.

Pour ma part, je comprenais très bien. Cette ordure venait de nous tendre un piège. Et manque de chance, Potter s'était fait embobiné à son insu. Je savais pertinemment que j'étais la cible. Donc Yannick venait de me piéger. Depuis le temps où il souhaitait se venger. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment idéal, surtout pour la discrétion. Les règles de la compétition réprimaient tout acte de cette nature. Attaquer nos adversaires était formellement interdit ! Yannick ignore la question de Potter, et continue.

-"Dis moi, Jedusor. Tu ne remarrrques rien ? Le silence est apprrréciable, tu ne trrrouves pas ?"

Mon cœur manque un battement. Et je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il n'y a aucun magicoscope, nous sommes isolées à l'abri des regards. Personne ne nous entends, ici. Personne ne peut nous voir. Sa vengeance avait été préparée avec soins.

-"Je suis déçu... Mon _maîtrrre_ m'avait annoncé plus de difficultés. Tu suis toujours les conseils de ton pèrrre ?"

Suivre les conseils de mon père ? Ma respiration se bloque. Mon père avait été piégé. Prendre à droite. Pour m'avoir plus facilement à sa merci. Son maître ? Grindelwald. Aveuglé par ma peur je n'arrive pas à stopper les différents événements.

Yannick sort une longue dague de sa poche avant de me poignarder avec. Seulement son arme rebondi avec force. Mon jersey en peau de Dragon venait de me sauver la vie. Cela me laisse le temps de réagir. Je pointe ma baguette sur mon agresseur, mais celui-ci déjoue mon arme en plaquant ma main contre le tronc d'un arbre mort. De ma main libre je retiens la lame pointée sur ma gorge. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Le bulgare possède une force beaucoup plus importante que la mienne.

-"Potter ! Ta baguette !" Je hurle avec terreur.

Le Gryffondor s'active pour la retrouver. Aussi mon manque d'attention durant une fraction de seconde ne me pardonne pas. Car subitement Yannick recule son poignard pour le planter profondément dans le bas de mon ventre. Un endroit stratégique ou mon jersey ne me protège pas. La douleur m'arrache un cri, le craquement de ma peau déclenche un haut le cœur. Mes deux mains s'agrippent à la dague pour la retenir. Mes muscles se gainent avec force. Ma baguette tombe au sol.

-"Soit tranquille, je dois juste m'assurer que tu ne bougeras pendant que je m'occupe de ton _copain_."

Sur ces paroles, le poignard traverse littéralement mon corps avant de se planter dans la cime de l'arbre situé dans mon dos. Un filet de sang s'échappe de ma bouche au même instant. Un liquide brûlant s'écoule le long de ma jambe. Ma vision se trouble, mais je parviens à distinguer Yannick tourner les talons avec précipitation. Dans ce drame je n'avais même pas remarqué l'absence de Potter. Ce dernier avait sûrement déguerpi pour sauver sa peau. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'aurais certainement fait de même.

Tout est désormais redevenu silencieux. Les pas de Yannick sont lointains. Je suis complètement seul. Personne ne me trouverait, ici. Agonisant empaler sur un tronc d'arbre. Chacune de mes respirations lacèrent un peu plus ma peau. Je ne veux pas mourir. Mon père allait arriver. Je dois me raccrocher à cet espoir afin de ne pas me laisser sombrer. Tant que tu respires, tu dois te battre.

D'une main tremblante et ensanglanté j'essaye d'extirper la dague de mon abdomen pour me libérer du tronc. En vain. À chacune de mes tentatives une douleur aiguë me paralyse tout le corps. Des larmes de souffrance ruissellent le long de mes joues. Réfléchis, il doit y avoir une solution. Une toux virulente me saisit et de nouveau du sang s'écoule de ma bouche. L'entaille s'agrandit à chacun de mes mouvements. Je gémis d'agonie. À travers le brouillard de mes yeux je repère ma baguette. Je tends ma main au plus près.

-"Accio..." Je murmure en m'étranglant dans mon sang.

Le bâton s'agite sur la tapis de mousse. Des étincelles tournoient à son extrémité. Les ténèbres qui m'entourent renforce ma panique. Je ne veux pas mourir, pas de la sorte.

-"Accio !" Je répète en fermant les yeux.

Contre toute attente, ma baguette se glisse entre mes doigts. Quand j'ouvre mes yeux, une silhouette enfantine m'adresse un sourire encourageant. Le petit garçon, Myrddin. Ses yeux bleus clairs envoient une onde de réconfort surprenante. L'esprit de mon aïeule venait de me ramasser mon arme. Incrédule je le fixe intensément. Ceci n'était pas une illusion.

 _ **Je crois en toi, Emerys.**_

La voix fluette est chaleureuse et me redonne la force de me battre. Lorsque je cligne des yeux, l'enfant disparaît. J'use alors de mes capacités restante pour trouver un sort pouvant me libérer. Un seul me vient à l'esprit, un maléfice de découpe pour trancher la lame. Mais je ne peux en aucun cas l'utiliser. Car je ne possède aucune visibilité, empirer mon cas accélérerait ma mort imminente.

-"Réfléchis..." Je bafouille pour moi même.

La douleur devient insoutenable. Sortir ce couteau de mon ventre devient une obsession. Je dois le retirer absolument. À bout je cogne ma tête contre l'arbre. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Me laisser sombrer serait plus aisé. Plus besoin de se battre, tout serait terminé.

-"Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je... Je vais te sortir de là." Chuchote une voix familière.

Immédiatement mes yeux trouvent deux prunelles émeraudes. Potter ne s'était pas enfuis. Il s'agissait d'un vrai Gryffondor, trop stupide pour sauver sa peau au détriment des autres. Il était devant moi, pétrifié par la vision de mon apparence. Le garçon scrute les alentours nerveusement.

-"Je n'ai pas trouvé ma baguette !" Il gémit.

-"Yannick ?" Je l'interroge du mieux que je peux.

-"J'ai réussi à l'éloigner..." Confis Harry sur ses gardes.

Il analyse les environs afin de confirmer ses dires.

-"Prends ma baguette !" Je couine en serrant la mâchoire.

Sans question, Potter s'empare de ma baguette en la pointant vers le ciel.

-"Periculum !" Récite le Gryffondor.

Aucun effet ne se produit. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ma baguette avait tendance à être capricieuse. Mais au-delà de ce résultat, je m'en veux terriblement. Je n'ai même pas pensé à utiliser le signal de détresse. Au moment où je m'apprête à réclamer ma baguette pour exécuter correctement le sortilège, des craquements réveille ma prudence. Tel un félin, Yannick refait son apparition.

-"Inutile, microbe... Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je prendrais autant de risques. J'ai isolé une parcelle de la forêt pour éviter ce type de désagrément. Le Periculum ne fonctionne pas ici." Nargue le blond.

Satisfait de sa prouesse, le bulgare s'approche de nous avec nonchalance.

-"Potter, ma baguette. Passe la moi." Je déglutis d'une voix rauque.

-"Non, soit gentil Potter. Plus que cinq minutes et mon portoloin nous amènera près de Grindelwald. J'admets que tu ne faisais pas parti de mes plans, mais après tout. Mon maître ne m'en voudra pas de lui apporter le cousin de Jedusor."

Mon agonie doit me faire perdre la raison petit à petit. Potter n'est pas mon cousin.

-"Vous faites erreur sur la personne." Se défend Harry.

Un rire inhumain se déploie de la gorge du Bulgare.

-"Les parents... Une vrai plaie, toujours à nous faire des cachotteries." S'explique Yannick.

Potter commence à détourner son intention de ma personne. Je ne dois pas fermer les yeux. Mon ultime espoir se situe dans les mains de Potter ma baguette. Ce dernier doit me la rendre, immédiatement. Nos vies en dépendent. Je connais parfaitement la technique du Bulgare. Capter l'intention de ses cibles pour gagner du temps, pour mieux utiliser son Portoloin. Je ne peux pas réfléchir correctement, toutes ces révélations s'accumulent dans mon cerveaux. Seulement je dois garder mes dernières force pour survivre.

Dans un élan de folie j'arrache le poignard de mon abdomen. Sans laisser la moindre chance au bulgare, je m'empare de ma baguette. Évidemment Yannick commet l'erreur de déployer un bouclier, croyant à une attaque de ma part. Alors, je dirige mon bâton vers le ciel comme Potter l'avait fait avant moi. Je distingue un air moqueur sur les traits de mon adversaire. Malheureusement pour lui je ne suis pas un idiot. Il existe tellement de moyens de détresse. S'il avait pensé à de nombreuses d'entre elles, je suis certain qu'il ne connaissait pas celle-ci.

-"MORSMORDRE !" Je tonne.

Un filament vert se dessine dans le ciel jusqu'à former une tête de mort munis d'un serpent en guise de langue. Mon signal fonctionne. Or, j'étais loin de me douter que mon action provoquerait des brûlures sur le bras de plusieurs sorciers...


	54. Chapitre 54 : Interruption

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **D'abord, un grand merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires très encourageants. C'est toujours un grand plaisir de lire vos impressions. Ainsi que vos idées et vos attentes. J'en prends note et je les exploiterais quand l'occasion se présentera dans l'histoire. J'espère sincèrement que cette suite sera à votre goût !**_

 _ **Guest ; Whaou, je suis suprise que tu es fait une nuit blanche pour lire mon histoire, j'en suis aussi très honoré ! Je suis très contente que tu prennes quelques secondes pour me partager tes impressions, ça devient rare ! C'est super que les personnages et l'histoire te plaisent ! Merci et merci pour tes paroles réconfortantes.**_

 _ **Lecteur 123 ; He he ! Et oui une fin assez inattendue non ? Mouahaha je ne suis pas sadique contrairement à ce que les lecteurs laissent entendre ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Un grand merci pour ton commentaire, même ces petits mots me réconforte !**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! A tout de suite.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! A bientôt !**_

* * *

Le départ des candidats vient juste d'être exécuté et les portoloins transportent les participants à destination. Aussitôt Tom se presse de scruter les toiles des projections. Cette nouvelle technique confortait son efficacité. Les magicoscopes étaient indéniablement d'une grande utilité. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps à l'homme pour repérer Coba. Le sorcier se rassure, le gamin se situait bien à l'endroit prévu. Tom se permet alors de se détendre. Il avait lui-même programmé le portoloin afin d'éviter un quelconque désagrément. Le risque le plus préoccupant se voyait donc écarté. Au moins le sorcier connaissait la localisation de son fils.

-"Tu l'as prévenu ?" Interroge Fineas avec discrétion.

Tom confirme la question en hochant de la tête. Il se détestait pour reposer ainsi sa confiance en Fineas. Seulement il ne possédait aucun autre atout. La faible notoriété de son ancien acolyte aidait en nature de discrétion. Personne ne soupçonnait l'implication du cousin de Glass dans ce tournoi. Aussi Tom espère que Coba se dirige vers la droite comme prévue. Fineas et lui étaient affectés sur cette portion du parcours, un endroit facile à retrouver, mais surtout tactique. En effet Dumbeldore avait élaboré un nouveau périmètre de sécurité avant le début de l'épreuve. Personne ne pouvait transplaner dans la zone du tournoi. Cela devait permettre de repousser d'éventuels intrus.

 **"** **C'est parti, les candidats sont en place, voyons voir si le travail en équipe se révèle fructueux !** **"**

La voix de Verpey manifeste un enthousiasme révoltant. En repensant aux dernières minutes, Tom s'en voulait d'avoir poussé Coba dans cette deuxième épreuve. C'était bien la première fois que le garçon reculait face à une difficulté. D'habitude son fils idolâtrait le danger. Ce comportement de sa part n'était pas normal, mais Tom comprenait ses inquiétudes. Étrangement l'enfant se souciait des répercussions engendrées sur ses parents. Pourtant, Coba était un garçon impulsif ayant tendance à réfléchir à ses actes après coup. Cette révélation indiquait un profond mal-être. Le père savait que son gamin commençait à atteindre son maximum. La pression accumulée était en train de le rendre malade. Tom se désolait de ce constat. Peut-être qu'il avait trop couvé son fils unique en l'éloignant de tous les mœurs de la vie. Il faut dire que Tom avait tendance à passer derrière chacune de ses bêtises afin de lui éviter une sanction irrémédiable. Le père se sentait responsable de sa création ce qui expliquait son implication. Oui, la protection omniprésente de ses parents avait rendu Coba vulnérable et Tom en était en partie accusable.

Pour ne pas culpabiliser, le sorcier tourne la tête pour intercepter le regard de son épouse situé dans les tribunes. Glass lui répond tendrement avec un sourire timide, confortablement installé entre Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier avait reçu des instructions très claires; protéger Glass, au prix de sa vie si nécessaire. Tom ne pouvait pas veiller sur deux personnes en même temps sachant qu'une grande distance les séparait. Certains des anciens camarades de Tom lui étaient restés très fidèle. Voilà pourquoi le sorcier profitait de la situation. Il était de notoriété que le grand Tom Jedusor gardait jalousement son fils et sa femme sous sa protection. Et garde à ceux qui s'interposaient...

" **Oh,oh on dirait que certain sont en désaccord !** " **Annonce le commentateur.**

Derechef, Tom dirige son intention sur les grandes toiles animées. Il se focalise sur une seule et unique projection. Les quatre autres ne l'intéressent pas. Seul l'avancée de Coba le préoccupe. Le garçon est en difficulté, il peine à convaincre ses camarades de rejoindre la droite. Inconsciemment Tom lâche un soupire de soulagement, heureusement que son fils n'avait pas annoncé sa tricherie. Sinon le sorcier aurait été écarté du terrain. Chose inacceptable. Il ne venait pas d'user d'un imperium sur un médecin pour être éloigné de si tôt.

" **Poudlard se divise tandis que les Beauxbâtons travaillent en parfaite harmonie !** "

Coba n'était pas un gamin prônant la collectivité pourtant il se voyait beaucoup plus efficace que Tom dans cet exercice. Seulement aujourd'hui le sort ne semblait pas lui être favorable. Le sorcier assiste impuissant aux joutes verbales des candidats de Poudlard. Les spectateurs émettent des avis de mécontentement. En raison du lieu du tournoi, beaucoup de sorciers soutenaient l'équipe représentant leur pays et cette discordance amoindrissait les chances d'une prochaine victoire. Tom rumine intérieurement. Il souhaite une seule chose que son fils prenne la bonne direction.

" **Et voilà ! Un candidat s'éloigne, ses camarades vont-ils le retenir ? Oui, il semble que M. Potter tente une... Oh ! Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Vous avez vu ça ? Où sont-ils ? Un candidat vient peut-être de lancer un..."**

Un bourdonnement résonnent dans les oreilles de Tom. Il n'entend plus rien. Les commentaires de Ludo Verpey s'estompent dans les profondeurs. _Où est passé Coba ?!_ Il ne comprend plus rien. Ses yeux s'affolent en scrutant les toiles de projections avoisinante. Rien... Son fils venait tout simplement de disparaître.

-"Tom !"

L'ouïe lui revient et il se retourne vivement vers la poigne qui secoue son bras. Finéas l'interroge du regard.

-"Je... Je ne... Quoi ?" Bafouille Tom.

-"Je te demandais si des murs de transfigurations avaient été installés dans cette épreuve ?" Répète Finéas avec un regard inquiet vers son _ami_.

La question de Finéas renforce la panique du sorcier. Il lui manquait un élément. Mais présentement il ne se souciait que de son garçon. Tom scrute rapidement les alentours. Toutes les personnes présentent continuent de profiter du spectacle sans se préoccuper de la disparition, croyant que cet événement était programmé. Le sorcier parvient à se reprendre et appliquer son masque de neutralité. Avec autorité il s'adresse au cousin de Glass.

-"Rejoins le point de rendez-vous. Vérifie sa présence."

Finéas accepte et se presse de rejoindre la forêt interdite. Tom s'avance vers les toiles de projections afin de les étudier avec plus de profondeur. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, il existait certainement une explication logique. Ses yeux se déplacent à toute vitesse guettant la moindre présence d'une tête brune. Coba allait bien, oui Tom devait se calmer. L'enfant aurait envoyé un curriculum en cas de danger. Une barrière anti-transplanage avait été installé, donc le gamin était forcément dans cette satané forêt !

-"Je n'ai pas installé de mur de transfiguration." Annonce une voix sage à la droite de Tom.

Albus Dumbeldore venait de quitter son siège de juge pour venir partager ses réflexions. Si le Directeur des Aurors n'était pas aussi préoccupé, il aurait chassé le vieux sorcier. Mais ses priorités éclipsaient toute sa rancœur. Tom détestait ne pas comprendre une situation.

-"Il vaudrait mieux pour vous." Menace le brun.

-"Tom je me suis assuré qu'aucune personne extérieur puisse _visiter_ cette épreuve." Assure Albus Dumeldore.

-"Je me fiche de vos assurances Dumbeldore ! Le résultat est là, mon enfant n'apparaît plus sur vos écrans !" S'emporte Tom avec violence.

La colère humidifie les yeux du père. Avec contenance ses paupières éclipsent la seconde d'écartement. Mais cet égarement renforce l'intérêt de Dumbeldore. Ce dernier n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir son ancien élève dans un état si humain.

-"Je ne compte plus les fois où je vous ai répété cette phrase, Tom. Mais je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je comprends... ou bien j'imagine votre inquiétude. Je suis venu vous rejoindre pour vous confier mon observation. Harry et Coba ne sont pas les seuls à avoir disparu des magicoscopes !" Explique le Directeur avec anxiété.

A cette confidence, Tom recommence son inspection. Comment avait-il pu être aussi distrait. Focalisé sur son fils il venait d'oublier le béa-bat. Vérifier les positions des autres candidats. Or dans l'équipe de Durmstrang un candidat manquait à l'appelle. Yannick Brogk.

Au même instant Finéas refait surface avec un signe négatif de la tête. Le sang de Tom ne fait qu'un tour. Cet homme venait de le trahir et il n'avait rien vu... Car évidemment tout se ramenait à la même personne. Oui, Finéas lui avait fortement conseillé sur cette direction. Pour protéger Coba disait-il. Un piège pour mieux manipuler le garçon... et lui. Effectivement Tom venait de conduire son fils vers un danger imminent voir probablement mortel. La haine embrouille sa vision, le goût du sang imprègne sa gorge assoiffé. Voilà des années que l'homme, autrefois appelé Voldemort, n'avait pas ressenti autant de pouvoir. La fureur réveil un regret profond. Il aurait dû s'écouter, ignorer recommandations de Glass. Pourtant, par sa faute il ne tiendrait pas la promesse faite à sa femme. Protéger leur enfant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas transformer Coba en Horcrux comme prévu ? Pour rester humain, mais à quoi bon ? Glass avait refusé avec de nombreuses menaces dont la plus importante pour Tom l'abandon.

L'immortalité devient inutile s'il ne peut pas être accompagné par des êtres chers.

-"Qu'as-tu fait, Finéas ?" Demande Tom dans un souffle.

-"Pardon ? Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?" Essaye de comprendre le sorcier en reculant.

-"Prendre _à droite_... Tu sais, le pire pour moi dans cette histoire est que tu me rends responsable. Le message est bien transmis. J'ai envoyé mon fils unique dans un traquenard. Félicitations, quelle va être la récompense de ton _maître_ !?" Crache le ténébreux.

-"Messieurs, calmez-vous. Inutile de se donner en spectacle." Intervient Dumbeldore.

Aucuns des deux hommes ne fait attention au vieil homme.

-"Tu débloques ! J'ai suivi tes instructions à lettre ! J'ai capté une conversation entre Karkaroff et un de ses élèves !" Se défend Finéas.

-"MENTEUR !" Siffle Tom.

-"Comment oses-tu dénigrer ma confiance de la sorte. L'homme que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais douté de mon intégrité. Regarde et tue moi si je t'ai menti !" Provoque le cousin.

Tom ne se laisse pas attendrir par cette diversion. Violemment il use de la Légimencie pour extirper des informations. Des images défilent dans son esprit, des souvenirs qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Il découvre des moments inédits, des tête-à-tête brutaux entre Coba et Finéas. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour Tom, il avait vite compris que ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient pas. Comme l'objectif du sorcier s'oriente sur son fils, il assiste donc à tous ces souvenirs inconfortables. Le garçon était de nature insolente, mais Tom devait reconnaître que son fils avait été particulièrement rude avec son cousin. Seulement actuellement ces pensées ne l'intéressent pas. La réponse se fait attendre puis enfin il visualise la fameuse discutions. Tom ne montre pas de soulagement quand il reconnaît la vérité dans les propos de Finéas et ceci pour une raison évidente. Coba est en danger.

-"Tom ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !"

Immédiatement Tom se tourne dans la direction de son épouse. Glass sentant un problème venait de quitter les tribunes afin de rejoindre son mari. Pourtant, le tournoi continuait de se dérouler normalement. La foule criait à chaque nouvel exploit réalisé par un concurrent. Tom est incapable de répondre à la question de la jeune femme. Tel un garde du corps, Lucius Malefoy se traîne à quelques centimètres du petit groupe. L'absence de remarque profite à Glass, elle comprend rapidement l'origine de ce mutisme. Si Tom ne réprimait pas Malefoy pour son manque d'efficacité, à savoir tenir Glass à l'écart, cela annonçait un événement grave.

-"Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de suspendre le tournoi. Avec l'aide des professeurs et de vos Aurors nous allons évacuer la forêt interdite." Devance Dumbeldore.

-"Évacuer la forêt ?" Murmure Glass.

-"Tom, aies-je votre aval ?" Presse Albus.

Un dilemme se bouscule dans la tête de Tom. S'inquiétaient-ils tous à tord ? La zone de la forêt interdite était si vaste. Et pourquoi personne ne lançait d'alerte dans ce cas-là ? Les yeux bleus de Glass le rappellent à l'ordre. Pas de place pour les suppositions, il était tant d'agir.

-"Qu'est ce que vous attendez !?" Rugit Tom.

Le Directeur du collège ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais au même instant une détonation éclate dans le ciel. Un éclair vert aveuglant. Alors, Finéas et Malefoy se cramponnent à leur bras droit dans un même mouvement. Le cœur battant Tom se retourne vers la marque, sa marque. Une tête de mort traversée par un serpent. Une chaleur possessive se loge au creux de son nombril, un appel au transplanage. Seulement cette action est impossible en raison des barrières instauré. Un blocage se dresse à l'encontre du maléfice. Un silence solennel transperce les tribunes. Personne ne connaît la signification de cette marque, mais tout le monde imagine un mauvais présage. Trop choqué Tom ne remarque même pas que certains de ses anciens camarades se sont levés de leur siège euphorique à l'idée de retrouver une passion longtemps écarté. Mais le doute est palpable tous ses anciens partisans connaissaient l'identité de leur chef, or celui-ci semblait aussi surpris que les autres.

Au-delà de l'effet de surprise un message important est transmit. Tom connaissait l'identité de l'exécuteur. Coba. Quel idiot, le sorcier n'avait pas prévu les effets secondaires lorsqu'il avait créé cet enchantement ! L'appel de ses mangemorts était basé sur un fonctionnement sanguin. Son fils n'était pas prévu lors de la création de la marque des ténèbres et par conséquent il ignorait que l'appel fonctionnait également avec Coba. Pourtant, Tom aurait dû être prudent, le sang se partage très vite lorsqu'on fonde une famille.

-"Trouve les autres et annule !" Ordonne Tom à Lucius.

C'est une catastrophe pour l'homme. Si une troupe d'homme masqué débarque en plein milieu du tournoi il en était fini pour sa carrière. Tous ses anciens crimes seraient découverts et Tom finirait certainement sa vie à Azkaban. Bien réceptif, Malefoy se presse de quitter les lieux pour remplir son devoir. Mais au-delà de cette nouvelle difficulté, les pires craintes du sorcier étaient confirmées. Coba était en grande difficulté, sinon il n'aurait jamais utilisé cette alerte. Le désespoir s'écoulait du ciel au travers la marque des ténèbres.

 **"Mesdames et Messieurs, pour des raisons de sécurité le tournoi des écoles est temporairement interrompue. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser. Maintenant, je demanderai à chacun des encadrant de cette compétition de bien vouloir participer au rapatriement de nos champions dans les plus brefs délais. Merci de votre compréhension."**

Suite à l'annonce d'Albus Dumbeldore de nombreuses protestations s'élèvent des gradins. Tom Jedusor n'attend aucun renfort, il déboule à toute vitesse dans la forêt interdite. La marque des ténèbres est tellement éloigné qu'il semble que chacune de ses enjambé l'en éloigne un peu plus. Des branches éraflent son visage, mais la peur anesthésie la douleur. Lorsque des craquements résonnent dans son dos, Tom jette un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Avec horreur il découvre que Finéas et Glass le suivent à la trace. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin Black et Potter courent pour rattraper leur retard. Si chaque minute n'augmentait pas le danger, le sorcier se serait accordé un instant pour chasser son épouse. Il ne pouvait bien évidemment se le permettre. Dans une envolé il déploie un maléfice pour planer. Son corps s'évapore en fumée noire et sa vitesse augmente. Les mètres qui le séparent de son fils diminue alors.

-"Glass ! Non, attends !" Hurle la voix de Finéas.

Un pop familier retenti et Tom observe alors une licorne traverser la forêt avec une rapidité déconcertante. Glass... Était-elle folle ? Tom lui avait déjà recommandé de rester discrète. Seulement Glass n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver son enfant. Elle prenait de grands risques en se transformant en animagus alors qu'elle n'était pas déclarée! Si les deux Aurors de Tom rapportaient son... Deux autres pop éclipsent tout raisonnement. Car bientôt un chien noir et un cerf rejoignent les talons de la Licorne. Black et Potter. Leurs formes animales permettent d'accélérer leurs mouvements. Cette constatation enrage profondément l'homme. Tom n'était pas un animagus, mais il n'allait certainement pas se faire dépasser par un clébard ! L'adrénaline lui permet de repousser ses limites, il devance alors sans problème cet étrange troupeau. La peur le submergeait et tous ses raisonnements rationnels s'évaporaient. Des souvenirs défilent devant ses yeux, des souvenirs déplaisant devenu subitement agréable. Le gamin lui en avait fait bavé, mais après tout n'avait-il pas apprécier ces moments de complicité ? Non, l'angoisse commençait à avoir raison de Tom. Il devait se reprendre. L'homme se détestait d'avoir raison, il avait toujours déclaré que l'amour était une faiblesse. Tom en était le parfait exemple en ce moment même. Impossible de se concentrer convenablement. Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter l'hypothèse qu'il arrive trop tard. L'hypothèse que Coba soit... Jamais. Ce crétin avait intérêt de justifier convenablement cette alerte !

-"Qu'est ce que tu as fait !? C'est quoi cette marque ?!" Émet une voix criarde.

-"Lâche moi..." Répond faiblement quelqu'un.

Malgré les souffrances détectées dans la voix de son fils, Tom fait un grand effort pour ne pas se jeter directement sur son assaillant. La discrétion était une arme redoutable que l'homme avait appris à manier avec excellence. Il se faufile derrière les arbres pour se rapprocher de sa cible.

-"Ça suffit Yannick. Lâche-le. Tu as perdu. Les Aurors doivent déjà en chemin. Tu n'as aucune chance contre eux." Tente de minimiser le petit Potter.

A cette déclaration, le Bulgare lâche l'anorak de Coba. Ce dernier s'écroule au sol, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage. Alors, Tom découvre une tâche luisante sur son pantalon. Du sang. Son fils était blessé et il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite entaille en vue de la quantité du liquide. Mais ce qui alerta Tom avec plus de brutalité était sans conteste le visage du garçon. Livide, presque translucide. L'état de Coba était préoccupant, l'agonie tiraillait ses traits. Tom croit d'abord que l'enfant a été frappé à la vue de la couleur de son menton. Mais quand un nouveau soubresaut s'empare du garçon, Tom en comprend son origine. Coba se vidait de son sang...

Il n'y avait plus de place pour la discrétion. Encore quelques minutes et le sort du gamin serait irrémédiable. Une boule se comprime dans la gorge de Tom. La vision de cette douleur se répercute sur lui et devient insoutenable.

-"Tu sais, Potter. Si ce que tu me dis est juste. Jedusor ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Autant abréger ses souffrances, qu'en dis-tu ?"

-"Espèce de lâche !" Proteste Harry en scrutant les environs à toute vitesse.

-"C'est ça que tu cherches, Potter ?" Demande alors Yannick en montrant une baguette magique.

Impressionné, Tom retient son attaque. Le petit Potter venait de le repérer. Le Gryffondor détournait alors intentionnellement l'attention du Bulgare. Profitant de cette ouverture, le sorcier se rapproche de son fils. Tom repère alors une dague sur le sol. Il la serre fermement entre ses doigts fins.

-"Rends la moi. Je demande un duel. Toi contre moi." Propose Potter.

Un rire strident s'échappe de la gorge de Yannick. Ce dernier n'était pas loyal comme le Gryffondor qui l'affrontait avec bravoure et cela, Tom l'avait bien compris. Rapidement le bulgare fait volte face pour pointer sa baguette sur Coba.

-"Pas de temps à perdre avec un poids mort. AVADA KEDAVR..."

Haine, peur et amour. Trois sentiments si différents. Pourtant, Tom ressentit ces trois-là au même instant. Il ne se rappelle pas ce qu'il vient de passer. Sa main est accrochée fermement autour du poignard. Un poignard logé en plein milieu de la poitrine de Yannick. Lentement les yeux révulsés, le bulgare regarde la dague qui le transperce. Il n'existe aucun bouclier contre le sort impardonnable. Tom n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Ces mots ne franchiraient pas ces lèvres sanguinolentes. Jamais contre son fils. Malgré tous les sentiments qui l'habitent, Tom ne ressent aucun remord. L'homme ignore si son geste est mortel, mais il savoure cette délivrance. Yeux dans les yeux, il guette le départ de cette ordure. Or, contre toute attente, un sourire de dément recouvre la bouche du Bulgare. Dans ses dernières force il approche un briquet doré dans le champ de vision de Tom.

-"Yarko Grindelvald !" Murmure Yannick dans un souffle.

Tom comprend immédiatement, il lâche la dague in-extrémiste et le portoloin emporte le Bulgare avec lui. Tom ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, le regard fixe sur la silhouette qui vient de disparaître. Ce ne pouvait pas être si simple...

-"HARRY !"

James Potter arrive à toute vitesse sur sa progéniture, Sirius derrière sur ses gardes. Les deux hommes ont repris leur forme humaine. Un nouveau bourdonnement s'empare de son ouïe. Les voix en arrière plan s'estompent. La situation ne pouvait pas être réglé ainsi, c'était trop... simple. Grindelwald n'aurait pas gaspiller son espion sans aucune garantie.

-"TOM ! VIENT NOUS AIDER !

Au signal, le sorcier fait volte face. Finéas venait de l'appeler. Glass s'active sur le corps de son enfant. D'une main habile, mais tremblante elle déboutonne les vêtements du garçon pour atteindre sa blessure.

-"Il a perdu connaissance." Marmonne Finéas en cherchant un pouls.

En s'approchant, Tom constate que le torse de Coba ne se soulève plus à intervalle régulière. Les parents devaient agir maintenant, ou bien ils perdraient leur enfant à tout jamais. Glass s'empresse alors d'incanter des enchantements de guérison. Tom connaît bien leur efficacité, seulement dans un cas comme celui-ci, il ne possédait pas assez de temps. Il fallait refermer cette entaille immédiatement afin que l'état de Coba ne s'empire pas. Le sorcier retire alors délicatement les mains de Glass. Cette dernière relève la tête. Ses joues sont striées de larmes. Elle réfute le geste de son mari, refusant d'abandonner. Une douleur inconnue resserre le cœur de Tom.

-"Fais moi confiance." Murmure l'homme avec profondeur.

D'un revers de manche, Glass chasse les dernières larmes de ses yeux. Puis déterminé et plus forte elle autorise son époux à prendre le relais. Tom sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire. Il profite de l'inattention des autres sorciers pour réaliser son expérience. Sous l'incompréhension de Glass, il rassemble rapidement des brindilles sèches sur le sol puis avec empressement il les dispose dans la blessure. Finéas tourne de l'œil à la vue du procédé. Glass se retient d'objecter, elle avait confiance.

-"Inflamare." Il souffle entre ses dents.

Une flamme s'échappe de sa baguette et les brindilles s'allument. Le procédé permet de s'étendre avec plus de profondeur. Heureusement que Coba avait perdu connaissance, ainsi personne n'aurait à subir d'éventuels cris de souffrance. Tom lâche un soupir de soulagement quand il constate que la blessure disparaît peu à peu. Ça fonctionnait. Le feu parvenait à refermer une blessure. Le don de Coba venait certainement de lui sauver la vie. Tom espérait sincèrement que l'entendement avec les feuilles avait permis de guérir un éventuel organe interne endommagé. Ébahi par ce spectacle, Glass reste hypnotisé par le phénomène. Seulement elle se reprend très vite.

-"De l'autre côté, aide moi." Elle le presse.

Les deux parents retournent alors le garçon sur le flanc pour vérifier la blessure située à l'autre extrémité. Quand Tom aperçoit une entaille dans le tronc de l'arbre ses yeux s'embrasent. Cette pourriture avait littéralement empaler Coba. La fureur le fait trembler de rage. Glass réitère le procédé sans hésitation et Finéas exécute la flamme. Au même instant Dumbeldore débarque avec Croupton et Maugrey. Tom ne leur prête aucune intention. Coba doit recevoir d'autre soins. Une perte de connaissance était rarement de bon présage.

-"Les champions ont été évacué. Que s'est-il passé ?" Demande Croupton avec démence.

La lumière de la marque des ténèbres illuminent ses yeux bruns. Ses traits sont durs, l'homme avait une réputation bien fondé. Sa sévérité était connue tout autant que son jugement impartial. Dumbeldore ne pose aucune question, il remarque le corps inerte d'un de ses élèves mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Sa sagesse le maintien sur ses gardes.

-"Harry, nous a expliqué qu'un des complices de Grindelwald s'était attaqué à son camarade et lui-même." Explique rapidement Sirius Black.

-"Un complice ? Où est-il ?" Réplique Croupton.

-"Il s'est échappé avec un portoloin." Intervient Harry Potter.

Pas d'autres explication de la part du jeune Gryffondor. Tom n'a pas l'intention de participer à cette conversation. Il soulève Coba de son mieux sur son épaule. Glass se presse de déposer sa cape sur les épaules de son garçon. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la jeune femme se rassure en écoutant le rythme cardiaque de son fils. Un preuve qu'il était encore là.

-"Harry, Yannick a parlé d'un seul ou bien de plusieurs portoloins ?" S'inquiète Dumbeldore.

Tom tilt à la supposition. Il n'était pas le seul à trouver la situation trop simple. Grindelwald les avait habitués à plus sophistiqué. Toute cette facilitée ne lui ressemblait pas.

-"Je... Je ne me rappelle pas." Bafouille Potter.

-"Albus, à quoi vous pensez ?" Intervient James.

Le vieillard ne répond pas. Une tension envenime l'atmosphère. Tom s'attend tellement à son intervention, qu'il n'en est pas étonné lorsque cela se produit.

-"Tom Jedusorrr... Vois-tu, s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est que l'on abîme mes affairrres. Je t'ai pourrrtant prrrévenu. Si je ne peux pas avoirrr ce que je désirrre, personne ne l'obtiendrrra. Ton écarrrtement précédent m'a inspiré. Tu ne m'en voudrrras pas d'avoir achevé ton œuvrrre ?"

Aux aguets, Tom ne fait aucun geste. Sa baguette pointée devant lui, prêt à intervenir. Son autre bras porte Coba. Grindelwald se balade entre les arbres avec une décontraction révoltante. L'homme avait remplacé ses phalanges sectionnées par d'autres argentés. Tom aurait dû lui couper la tête ce jour-là...

-"Geller, finissons-en maintenant. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper éternellement." Intervient Dumbeldore.

-"AHAHAAha, Albus, Albus. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour accepter ta prrroposition. Si je crrrois en ton honnêteté, perrrmet moi de douter de celle de ton _parrrent d'élève_... Même si je suis invincible, il me reste assez de jugeote."

Le mage s'amuse avec sa baguette. Si l'état de son fils n'était pas aussi alarmant, Tom se serait occupé de Grindelwald sur-le-champ. Mais son instinct le préservait de toute initiative de ce genre. Il pensait comme cet homme. Or Tom n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur de venir seul sur le terrain de l'ennemi.

-"N'auras-tu donc jamais de cesse ? Combien de morts, combien de vie brisés pour assouvir tes ambitions ?" Fulmine Dumbeldore.

-"A qui le dis-tu, mon cherrr Albus. Brrrisé une vie est un talent dont tu peux te vanter. Les rrrêves ne s'estompent jamais, tout comme les ambitions." Crache Geller Grindelwald.

Les deux sorciers semblent entretenir une discussion dont laquelle ils sont les seuls en mesure de comprendre. Pourtant, ces confidences ne passent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Tom n'a aucune difficulté à comprendre le sous-entendu. Grindelwald connaissait très bien le grand Albus Dumbeldore.

-"Il vaut mieux arrêter de ressasser le passé. Et ne pas oublier de vivre dans le présent."

-"Très touchant... En parlant du présent. Voyons comment le Directeur préserve ses élèves des profondeurs de la forêt..."

-"Geller, qu'as-tu fait ?" S'inquiète le Directeur de Poudlard.

-"Tic, tac... Deux options s'offrent à toi. Sache qu'aucune des deux ne te plaira."

Un sourire carnassier étirent les lèvres du mage. Il savoure sa prochaine victoire. Tom réfléchit à toute vitesse, certain que la préparation de Grindelwald n'allait pas être à son goût. Le poids de Coba commence à se faire lourd, le gamin n'en était plus un. Il aurait préféré être libre de ses mouvements pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre, mais sa conscience l'empêchait de confier son fils à qui que ce soit.

-"Un petit conseil, mon vieil ami. _Courrrs_." Termine Geller.

Dumbeldore commence à engager une négociation, mais il s'interrompt brusquement. Toutes les sorciers stoppent leurs mouvements. Des grognements presque bestiaux résonnent dans les profondeurs. La main de Tom se contracte fermement sur sa baguette magique. Il savait exactement ce qu'il les attendait. Le regard plein de haine, il toise son ennemi.

-"Ne t'en fais pas Jedusor, il y en a _un_ rien que pour toi."

Le mage s'éloigne alors en contre sens. Personne ne prend l'initiative de le poursuive. Même Tom ne s'y risque pas. Le danger qui arrive emporte largement sur le reste. Sur le qui vive, Tom se retourne vers Glass. La jeune femme n'a pas compris la situation. Il attrape sa main pour l'éloigner de la prochaine menace.

-"Tom ? Qu'est que tu as ?" Elle s'oppose prête à affronter _la chose_.

-"Je ne vais pas pouvoir les retenir tout seul et surtout pas avec Coba. Ils sont trop rapides..." Murmure Tom en scrutant les ombres.

-"Ils sont trop rapides ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Demande James Potter.

-"James, dépêcher vous de sortir Harry de la forêt, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre." Intervient Dumbeldore en se rapprochant de nous.

Tom ressert sa prise, Dumbeldore avait lui aussi compris les enjeux de la _partie de chasse_ que venait de lancer Grindelwald. Un gémissement vers son oreille détourne son attention. Son fils reprenait connaissance peu à peu.

-"Coba ? Tu m'entends ?"

Tom tapote les joues du garçon, mais celui-ci peine à ouvrir les yeux. En cet instant de détresse ce signe positif soulageait énormément les parents. Tom perçoit même un "Mal au bide" sortir de la bouche de Coba. Malheureusement cette minute d'égarement empêche le sorcier de se préparer à ce qui suit. Il perçoit le hurlement de Glass avant d'être percuter par une masse de forme humaine. Toujours cramponné à son fils il l'entraîne dans sa chute. Les arbres défilent devant ses yeux, son dos percute des rochets. Le souffle coupé, il se relève tant bien que mal. Il lève alors les yeux en haut du talus qu'il venait de descendre.

Sa vison confirme ses craintes, une armée entière d'inférius se dirigeait droit sur eux.


	55. Chapitre 55 : Abandon

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Premièrement je m'excuse pour le temps de publication. Mais je pense sans aucuns doute que nous avons tous eu une période très chargée ! Aussi je vous remercie pour toute vos review. Elles sont vraiment gratifiantes et encourageante. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

 _ **ANewHope :**_ _ **Merci pour ta review. Alors Finéas n'est pas de méche avec Grindelwald. Il s'est fait avoir en tomant dans le piège de Grindelwald. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il attendait. Tu as raison la marque des ténébres n'ait pas un avantage pour Tom. Mais plus d'info à ce propo dans un autre chapitre ;) A bientôt j'espère !**_

 _ **A bientôt ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Je me suis toujours demandé si la mort serait un moment de délivrance. Si cette échappatoire évaporerait les souffrances dans notre dernier souffle. De nombreuses questions sans réponses. Je me sens paisible malgré les tiraillements de mon ventre. D'ailleurs cette douleur s'estompe peu à peu. C'est agréable cette sensation de flottement. J'aimerai tellement partir, cette sérénité m'attire comme un aimant. Pourtant, une présence s'accroche, refusant de me laisser m'en aller. Étrange, une partie de mon corps se détache. Cette chose s'extirpe, mais aucune douleur se distingue dans le procédé. Bientôt je comprends qu'il s'agit de mon âme. Voilà, j'y suis, la dernière étape avant la délivrance éternelle. Mon cœur palpite pour la dernière fois, je m'en vais.

Soudain une douleur aigu s'engouffre au sein de mes entrailles. Une chaleur insoutenable. Mon corps subit la brûlure dans son intégralité. Mes débattements restent vain, aucun de mes muscles ne répondent. Mes cris d'agonies résonnent dans ma tête. Devais-je subir de telles souffrances afin de punir mon comportement ? J'ai mal, mon ventre se déchire tel un venin brûlant qui se propage dans toutes mes veines. Faites que ça s'arrête, par pitié.

-"Coba !"

La voix est lointaine, pourtant, elle m'est familière. Je sens une pression sur mon pied puis elle remonte le long de ma jambe.

-"GLASS ! NON, FAIS ATTENTION DERRIERE TOI !"

L'utilisation du prénom de ma mère force mes sens à se détacher. Bientôt la douleur située dans mon abdomen devient réelle. Mes paupières sont lourdes, mais je force leur ouverture. Ma vision est floue. Je cligne des yeux. Un ciel gris parsemé de branchage s'offre à moi. Des gouttes d'eau me tombent sur le visage.

-"COBA ! GLASS !"

Je crois reconnaître la voix de mon père dans un bourdonnement. Une flamme éclaircit le ciel au-dessus de moi. J'essaie de bouger, mais mon corps refuse d'obéir. Soudain, le visage de ma mère se matérialise dans mon champ de vision. Ses boucles blondes sont désordonnées, ses yeux bleus écarquillés par la peur.

-"Coba ! Lèves-toi je t'en supplie !"

Ses mains s'accrochent à mon anorak et me redresse avec force. Cette position assise m'arrache un soubresaut et une substance écarlate quitte ma gorge.

-"J'ai mal..." Je gémis dans les vapes.

C'est affreux, les décors tanguent autour de moi. La douleur est atroce, pourquoi on ne me laisse pas tranquille ?

-"ALLEZ, ALLEZ ON SE DEPECHE !" Hurle Finéas.

Un bras plus autoritaire me relève sans aucune douceur. Ce crétin venait de me redresser sur mes pieds. Même si je manque de vomir une nouvelle fois ma conscience me rappelle à l'ordre. En colère je dégage mon bras.

-"Lâche mo..."

Soudain, mon cousin disparaît brusquement de ma vue. Choqué, je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Sans aucun mouvement j'assiste à la lutte de Finéas avec ce qui ressemble à un être humain décomposé. Mon imagination me jouait des tours, je venais de prendre un sérieux coup sur la tête. Est-ce que tout cela était réel ? Si je m'imaginais l'apocalypse, elle ressemblerait fortement à ce spectacle. Des centaines d'inférius nous encerclent. Je pense être en plein cauchemar, mais les ongles qui traversent ma peau sont bien existants. Sans que je puisse réagir, Glass pointe sa baguette sur l'inféri pour lui lancer un gésier en pleine tête. La créature recule avec agitation. Ses mouvements brusques embrasent des branchages, la forêt interdite prend feu...

-"Non ! Évitez le feu ! Des animaux vivent dans cette forêt ! AGUAMENTI !" S'affole Dumeldore en éteignant les dégâts.

-"PAS DE FEU ? COMMENT SOMMES NOUS CENSES LES ARRETER?!" Beugle Finéas en se relevant.

Le regard de mon cousin toise le directeur du collège avec une grande menace. Présentement l'homme exprimait clairement son opinion. Le sort des habitants de la forêt lui importait peu. Pourtant, le dilemme était très clair. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'arrêter les inférius.

-"Je suis d'accord avec l'Albanais !" Aboie Black en envoyant à son tour une flamme.

Mes souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Je me souviens juste de l'attaque de ce traître de Yannick, puis plus rien. Et ma mère ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Sa présence est étrange, surtout en pareille situation. Mon père était-il assez fou pour la laisser ainsi ? La réponse est sans équivoque , non. Tom Jedusor était forcément dans les parages. Je ne mets pas longtemps à le repérer. À quelques mètres derrière nous, la silhouette de mon géniteur s'active contre une masse de morts vivants. Il semble être en difficulté, mais personne ne le remarque. Les inférius l'ont isolé loin des autres. Je m'approche alors avec peu d'équilibre. Le tiraillement dans mon ventre est insupportable, tel un braiser qui ne s'estompe pas. La douleur me brouille la vision, je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Les mains dans mes poches, je cherche énergiquement ma baguette. En vain, aucune trace de cette dernière. Le tournis monte de plus en plus et je manque de tomber, j'attrape in-extrémise le tronc d'un arbre.

-"Papa !" Je crie en essayant de le discerner entre mes paupières.

Pas réponse, je m'autorise quelque instant pour reprendre ma respiration. Honteusement je pense à me laisser sombrer, loin de toutes difficultés. L'après semblait tellement apaisant. Abandonner est une opportunité plaisante en cet instant. J'étais la source de tous ces ennuis, sans ma présence tout serait terminé. A quoi bon se battre ? Mes genoux flanchent, l'humidité de la forêt me réconforte. Mes mains s'engouffrent dans la terre fraîche du sol. Je ferme les yeux. Juste quelque instant. M'évader quelques minutes, loin de tous mes soucis...

-"COBA ! LEVES-TOI !" Ordonne la voix de Tom.

Non, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Je suis tellement fatigué. Je lève les yeux, mais le regard de braise de mon père est sans équivoque. Son ordre est rempli de colère. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner. Entre deux inférius, mon père lance ma baguette magique dans ma direction. Elle roule au ralentit devant moi. Son appel résonne dans tout mon corps. Ce pouvoir attractif me remémore ma condition. Au prix d'un grand effort je tends mes doigts pour récupérer ce précieux bout de bois. Au moment où j'entre enfin en contact avec mon arme un bourdonnement effleure mon épaule. Derechef je me retourne, tout juste pour voir un mort-vivant lacéré en plusieurs morceaux. Incrédule je fixe la dépouille qui continue à bouger.

-"BON SANG, COBA ! BOUGES-TOI !" Rugit de nouveau mon père dans mon dos.

L'avertissement résonne dans mes oreilles. Tom venait de lancer un maléfice de découpe afin de me sauver la mise. Un gémissement m'échappe et je me redresse en me tenant le ventre. En faisant volte face, je constate que mon père continu son combat. Les morts se jettent sur lui avec frénésie. Si bien qu'il a de plus en plus de difficultés à les tenir à l'écart. Je dois l'aider. Mais lancer un feu risquerait de la blesser également. Mais un maléfice de Flagrance suffira peut-être à tenir ces monstres à l'écart. La main tremblante de douleur, je pointe dans la masse.

-"Flagrante !"

Bien que le feu aurait été plus efficace, les brûlures causées par mon maléfice parviennent à affaiblir les inférius. Suite à mon action, certaines des créatures reculent en poussant des cris terrifiants. Cette création contre nature me rappelle un souvenir inconfortable... Je l'écarte rapidement pour ne pas me laisser distraire. Heureusement ma diversion aide mon paternel à reprendre le dessus. Car cette petite utilisation de la magie m'affaiblit considérablement. Exténué je reprends ma respiration, trouver des bouffées d'air devient compliqué.

Alors, des flèches traversent la cime des arbres avec un sifflement aigu. Ébahi par ce spectacle, je découvre un troupeau de centaure. Leurs arcs sont pointés sur les monstres. À l'évidence, les habitants de la forêt étaient venus défendre leur propriété. Même si les flèches n'exterminent pas les inférius, leur pointe tranchante permet de les immobiliser. Ainsi de nombreux monstres sont piégés, embroché contre un arbre ou le sol. Ce retournement de situation nous offre une issue favorable. Trop occupé à observer les centaures, je ne remarque pas un attaque. Et soudain un des inférius se jette sur moi et pas n'importe lequel.

Déséquilibré, je chute lourdement sur le sol. Mais ma surprise évapore complètement ma douleur.

-"Yannick !" Je m'étrangle.

Tant bien que mal, j'éloigne sa mâchoire qui tente de me mordre. Comment le jeune homme en était-il arrivé là !? Son maître l'avait-il tué avant de la transformer en inféri ? Les mains de Yannick s'accrochent fermement à mes épaules. La pression est telle que ses doigts commencent à traverser ma peau...

-"Stupéfix !" S'écrie Glass.

Le sort envoyé par ma mère écarte Yannick à bonne distance. Immédiatement Tom en profite pour exprimer sa rancœur. D'un geste remplit de rage il empale Yannick à l'aide d'une flèche. Ce dernier continue de s'agiter sans émettre le moindre son de douleur. Les inférius ne pouvaient pas mourir, excepté par le feu. Je suis surpris que mon père n'en finisse pas avec le Bulgare avant de comprendre. Tom Jedusor souhaitait que cette vermine termine son existante sous cette forme. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, car la situation s'accélère.

-"ON BOUGE ! MAINTENANT !" Aboie mon père les yeux enflammés.

Sans un regard vers le cadavre de Yannick qui continue de bouger, il s'avance vers ma mère et moi. Mon père attrape mon bras violemment pour me forcer à avancer.

-"TOM ! On ne peut pas partir sans..."

-"On dégage ! Dumbeldore ne veut pas embraser la forêt, c'est son problème !"

Avec autorité, il use de la même force sur son épouse. Glass est donc tiré en avant. Tom ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de répliquer. La seule chose qui importait était de quitter cette forêt, loin des morts vivants. Bientôt Finéas nous rejoins dans notre course vers la sortie. De temps en temps un de mes parents envoient des maléfices pour éviter aux créatures de nous suivre.

Dumbeldore avait certainement appelé de l'aide, car nous croissons beaucoup de personnes en chemin inverse. Mais mon père semble avoir un seul et unique objectif en tête. Nous sortir de la forêt. La distance qui nous sépare du château de Poudlard est incroyablement longue. Mes pas deviennent de plus en plus lents. Mon ventre est terriblement douloureux, aussi bien que je laisse échapper ma souffrance au bout d'un moment. Je ne peux plus faire un pas de plus. De nouveau ma vision se brouille. Les bras encerclé autour de mon abdomen je gémis dans le langage des serpents.

-" _Papa... mon ventre..._ "

La mâchoire serrée, j'empêche des plaintes de quitter ma bouche. Je me sens peu à peu perdre connaissance. Avant de m'évanouir complètement, je me sens hisser sur des épaules. Puis... plus rien.

/(I)\

 _Dans un petit salon situé dans l'Est de l'Angleterre, Tom assistait à une scène tout à fait originale. Du moins elle l'était pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre pareille situation. Glass, enceinte de leur enfant faisait la lecture à haute voix. Procédé grotesque, selon Tom, mais voilà huit mois qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. Les changements d'humeurs de Glass variaient à grande vitesse ces derniers temps. Alors, l'homme préférait demeurer silencieux afin de préserver une entente imaginaire. Car si ce ventre rond enchantait son épouse, ce dernier révoltait profondément Tom. Pourtant, il était le seul responsable. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Il s'en voulait jour après jour. Ce sacrifice pesait lourd sur sa conscience. Pire encore, les mois passaient et rien ne s'arrangeait. Il ne voulait pas de cet enfant et surtout aucune responsabilité._

 _Incapable de se concentrer, l'homme fixe intensément les flammes de la cheminée. L'angoisse ne le quittait plus désormais. L'inconnu l'effrayait. Ces temps-ci, il ne serait guère surpris que son épouvatard prenne une autre forme. Celle d'un nourrisson. Pourtant, ces machins étaient inoffensifs en temps normal, juste bon à brailler et réclamer des jouets. Tom n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences en acceptant. À l'époque il n'avait pensé qu'à sa personne. Garder Glass à ses côtés au prix d'un sacrifice égoïste. La jeune femme n'avait pas posé de questions au début. Mais plus le délai arrivait, plus elle mettait le père face à son devoir. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Glass avait pourtant accepté sous condition et voilà qu'elle revenait sur certaine de ses décisions. À croire qu'elle avait préparé son plan depuis le début. Une vraie peste._

 _-"Je suis allée faire des examens aujourd'hui." Annonce la jeune femme toute rayonnante._

 _-"Hum."_

 _Tom ne se donne pas la peine de poser des questions. Le sourire agaçant fixé sur le visage de la jolie blonde, suffisait amplement comme réponse. Tout s'était bien passé, le bébé se portait à merveille. Aussi l'homme ne supportait plus toute cette effervescence. Son mutisme lui évitait des remarques acerbes qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Les hormones de son épouse étaient soumis à de rudes épreuves. Inutile de l'énerver davantage._

 _-"Tu ne veux pas connaître les résultats ?" S'offusque la sorcière._

 _-"J'ai supposé que tout allait bien pour toi." Se défend Tom dans un râle._

 _Pour son plus grand bien, le père évitait tous ses rendez-vous ennuyeux. Pas besoin d'assister à toutes ces magigraphies. Il répondait à tous ses désirs de femme enceinte, il se trouvait déjà bien assez courageux. Tout le monde ne se levait pas à 3h du matin pour aller chercher un milk-shake sur le chemin de traverse. Alors, il n'appréciait pas du tout la supposition. Il s'était comporté de façon exemplaire face a tous ses caprices._

 _-"Je te parle du bébé." Se vexe Glass._

 _Tom n'y portait que peu d'intérêt. Il y avait que deux personnes dans ce salon. Le bébé n'existait pas, aucune raison d'en parler._

 _-"Je suppose que tu as compté 10 doigts et deux oreilles. Sinon j'aurais déjà été au courant." Se moque l'homme._

 _-"Qu'est ce que tu peux être crétin !" Réplique Glass en lui balançant un oreiller qu'il évite sans difficulté._

 _Tom ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Énervé son épouse était une expérience très enrichissante._

 _-"Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il manque un orteil !" Déclare Tom avec une mine faussement inquiète._

 _-"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes !?" S'exaspère le jeune femme._

 _-"Tsss, Glass détend toi. On l'aurait su dès le début s'il y avait un problème avec le nourrisson." Grogne l'homme._

 _C'est vrai, les avancées en matière de médecine avaient considérablement évoluées. Dans les premières semaines les medicomages avaient prédit un bébé en pleine forme. Tom ne voyait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Non pour lui les examens étaient pour le confort de Glass._

 _Avec difficulté Glass se relève du canapé pour se rapprocher de son mari. Le pas chancelant, Tom reste aux aguets, prêt à intervenir. Essoufflé par ces quelques pas, elle toise sévèrement l'homme. Le sorcier ne peut empêcher un reniflement moqueur de quitter son nez._

 _-"Je vais bientôt devoir t'acheter un balai pour faciliter tes déplacements. Aie !"_

 _Toujours hilare, Tom frotte son épaule. Les petits poings de Glass avaient du répondant. Pour une fois que l'homme possédait un avantage contre sa femme il en profitait. Bientôt toutes les blagues sur les femmes enceinte tomberaient aux oubliettes, alors pas question de passer à côté. Glass avait toujours été très menue et ce gros ventre ne lui allait pas du tout. Enfin, selon le critère de Tom._

 _-"J'ai appris le sexe de l'enfant, aujourd'hui." Provoque la blonde._

 _Tom plisse les yeux. Il ne voit aucun mensonge dans le regard azur de Glass. Pourtant, il ne comprend pas très bien._

 _-"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le connaître avant la naissance ?" Demande Le ténébreux avec méfiance._

 _-"Mais toi, si." Continue la jeune femme._

 _-"Parce que mon avis t'intéresse maintenant ?" Murmure l'homme._

 _L'aménagement de la chambre d'enfant était bien témoin de l'aspect possessif de la jeune mère. Tom n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur le meublier. Non pas que cela le dérange, mais il avait tout de suite compris que Glass sera une mère envahissante. Il était donc étonné que son épouse réponde à sa demande huit mois après._

 _-"Évidemment, nous sommes deux, Tom." Rappelle sévèrement la femme._

 _-"Non, non et non, Glass. Je vois où tu veux en venir. Je t'ai prévenu. Ce bébé est le tien. Pas question que je m'en occupe. Tu lui apprendras ce que tu veux, tes trucs de filles et de maquillage, mais ne me mêle pas à ça !"_

 _-"Tu veux que j'apprenne à notre fils à se maquiller ?" Glousse la blonde._

 _Un garçon ? Tom cligne des yeux inconsciemment. Son regard onyx fixé sur le ventre de son épouse. C'est impossible. Il était pourtant persuadé que l'enfant serait une fille, blonde aux yeux bleus comme sa mère. Toutes ses espérances s'effondraient. Un garçon viendrait forcément l'enquiquiner._

 _-"Quoi ?" Bafouille Tom, incertain d'avoir bien compris._

 _-"Ton fils. Qui possède bien tous ses doigts et ses orteils. Et... Qui semble très pressé de sortir..." Annonce Glass en positionnant la main de Tom sur son ventre._

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme se laisse faire. Il distingue un coup de pied virolant contre l'abdomen de Glass. Avec un soupire lourd, Tom se frotte les yeux. Il doit y avoir une erreur._

 _-"Un garçon ? Tu es certaine ? Je veux dire ils peuvent faire des erreurs, non ?" S'encourage le sorcier._

 _-"Tom ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Quel est le problème avec un garçon !?" S'énerve la mère en protégeant son ventre._

 _-"Tu ne comprends pas, Glass. C'est une catastrophe." Murmure Tom._

 _Pris de panique, l'homme se lève brutalement du sofa. Activement il fait les cent pas dans le salon. Les mains dans les cheveux, il tente de trouver une solution._

 _-"Effectivement je ne comprends pas. En quoi est-ce une catastrophe de donner la vie ?!" Crache Glass avec violence._

 _-"Je ne veux pas d'un garçon." Tranche Tom dans un geste de main._

 _-"Quel dommage pour toi ! On ne choisit pas ! Je ne vois pas en quoi un garçon est plus contraignant qu'une fille, tu es complètement ..." Commence la mère avec hystérie._

 _-"PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL ME RESSEMBLE !" Tonne l'homme en fracassant la table basse contre un mur._

 _Un silence pesant envenime l'atmosphère. La colère quitte les prunelles de la sorcière._

 _-"C'est complètement idiot... Une fille ne te ressemblerait pas ?" Tente de comprendre la blonde._

 _-"Tu connais mon passé, Glass. Tu sais que je peux être dangereux." Prévient Tom._

 _-"Il n'est même pas encore né et tu lui colles déjà une étiquette." Répond la femme avec colère._

 _-"Je serai responsable de ce qu'il devient, tu le sais parfaitement." Menace l'homme._

 _-"Ce qu'il deviendra ? Comme toi ? Un Auror ? En quoi ce destin est gênant ?" Elle provoque._

 _-"Je ne parle pas de cette partie..."_

 _-"Mais il s'agit du présent, Tom ! Arrête de tout rapporter sur toi ! Les enfants ne ressemblent pas nécessairement à leur parent ! L'éducation influence le comportement, pas le passé de chacun."_

 _Tom reste silencieux. Pour lui cet enfant lui ressemblerait forcément et ce, avec tous les points négatifs. Il décide de se calmer. Après tout Glass avait peut-être raison. Avec un peu de chance, le gamin hériterait du caractère de sa mère. Oui, Tom souhaitait que son fils soit son opposé. Voyant que ses paroles réconfortent son époux, Glass tente d'adoucir la situation._

 _-"Donc, le grand Tom espérait une fille..." S'amuse la blonde._

 _-"J'espérais ne pas avoir d'enfant tout court." Cingle le futur père._

 _-"Tu ne tiendras pas le même discours dans quelques années..."_

 _-"Tu ne me feras pas changer d'opinion. Les enfants sont une plaie. Et je regrette déjà d'avoir cédé à ton caprice."_

 _-"Ne te voile pas la face, Tom. Je sais très bien que malgré tes appréhensions, tu es ravie que ce soit un petit garçon."_

 _-"Certainement pas. Je le déteste déjà." Ment Tom._

Tom n'avait jamais voulu de responsabilité. Seulement il ne dérogeait pas à sa tâche. S'il acceptait, il ne flanchait pas. Tout était accompli jusqu'au bout. Son opinion n'avait pas changé. Il détestait toujours les enfants à une exception près. À force de vivre avec on commence à s'attacher peu à peu, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. Dans un sens cet idiot lui avait pourri la vie. Par sa faute les priorités de Tom avaient radicalement changé d'orientation. D'abord, Glass, puis le morveux. La naissance de Coba n'avait pas changé le sorcier. Tom n'était pas devenu une meilleure personne, loin de là. Non, son fils l'avait rendu important et cela s'avéra bien plus précieux que tout le reste. Avec sa famille, le masque illusoire était inutile.

Aussi accepter la situation actuelle était difficile. Tom avait l'habitude qu'on le haïsse, qu'on le provoque ou encore qu'on le menace. Ce n'était pas un problème pour l'homme. Il se plaisait dans ces conditions. Seulement depuis trop longtemps Grindewald s'attaquait à Coba. Or cela était inacceptable. Tom ne cautionnait pas cette réalité. Personne a par lui ne brutalisait son fils. Le gamin venait de frôler la mort de près cette fois-ci. Et cette idée enrageait profondément le père. Cette perspective ne devait pas arriver, surtout sous sa responsabilité. Mais un autre point inquiétait plus sérieusement Tom.

En retrait dans la salle d'examen, l'homme observait le medicomage consulter son garçon. Évidemment Coba aurait pu obtenir les mêmes soins par Mme Pomfresh à Poudlard. Mais Tom venait de rayer Dumbeldore de sa liste, définitivement. Par conséquent son fils se contenterait de ses cours, rien d'autre.

-"Est-ce douloureux ?" Demande le Dr Torns en auscultant Coba.

La main du médicomage tapote diverses endroits sur l'abdomen du garçon.

-"Sans blague..." Grogne Coba en serrant la mâchoire.

A la réponse, les poings de Tom se contractent fermement. Même si la souffrance de son fils l'impactait, il s'était toujours exaspéré du manque de politesse de ce crétin. Présentement la situation le sauvait, car en temps normal Tom n'aurait jamais laissé passer une telle remarque. Glass s'en charge à sa place.

-"Coba, s'il te plaît..." Sermonne discrètement la sorcière.

Le garçon se pince les lèvres afin de se contenir. Sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers la bonne personne. Mais en connaissance de cause, Tom le comprenait très bien. C'était toujours les personnes présentes qui récoltaient les conséquences d'une situation indésirable. Combien de fois Coba avait-il subit la colère de son père après une rude journée de travail ? Il n'avait pas assez de doigts pour les énumérer...

-"Il n'y a pas de problème." Tranche doucement le Dr Torns.

La tolérance du médecin n'empêche pas au père d'adresser un regard d'avertissement à son fils. Mais Coba l'ignore royalement. Cette attitude agace le sorcier en plus de le décevoir. Tom s'était fait une raison. En grandissant Coba devenait de moins en moins docile. Ces derniers temps le gamin s'était autorisé des choses improbables. Même si l'étiquette du parfait élève ne fonctionnait pas avec son père, Tom reconnaissait que le garçon était bien plus sage que lui.

-"Donc... vous disiez avoir fait des efforts après l'application d'un sort de guérison ?" Continue le médecin.

Les narines de Glass se contractent à la question. Pour éviter d'éventuels problèmes, le don de Coba avait été gardé sous silence. Évidemment cet écartement ne plaisait pas du tout à la jolie blonde. Pour elle, le Dr Torns devait être au courant de tout afin de mieux soigner leur fils. Mais pour Tom il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée.

-"Oui. Nous avons dû... courir." Répond Tom, voyant que ni Glass ni Coba confirment les propos.

Tom observe discrètement Coba échanger un regard avec sa mère. Ce signal d'alerte suffit à Glass pour s'engager dans une réponse plus claire.

-"Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître le sort utilisé ? Pour la guérison ?" Demande la sorcière inquiète.

Tom envoie un regard d'avertissement à son épouse. Elle dépassait les bornes. Ses paniques de mère poule hystérique commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte du danger qu'encourait Coba ? Le problème était que leur fils n'était pas un pleurnichard, s'il se plaignait d'une douleur cette dernière était bien réelle.

-"Non, dans tous les cas le repos est recommandé après une blessure importante. Les efforts qui ont suivi ont pu provoquer des lésions internes. J'aimerai le garder cette nuit afin de faire d'autres tests." Explique le médicommage.

A la proposition le corps de Coba se contracte brusquement. Tom savait parfaitement que le gamin détestait cet hôpital. Il y avait passé beaucoup trop de temps pour son âge. Les yeux gris clairs du garçon fixe son père avec supplice.

-"Non..." Murmure Coba en regardant Tom.

Un moment inconfortable envahi la pièce. Les parents s'étaient toujours débrouillés pour éviter à leur fils de passer plus de temps que nécessaire à Sainte-Mangouste. Seulement, le gamin se plaignait d'une douleur, donc il n'était pas totalement guéri.

-"D'accord. Si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire." Transmet Tom en ignorant son garçon.

Le Dr Torns confirme, avant de prendre quelques notes sur son parchemin. Le regard assassin lancé par Coba est plus qu'explicite. Il en veut énormément à son père de l'abandonner ainsi. Seulement il y avait une raison logique à cette décision. Le Dr Torns s'excuse avant de quitter la salle d'examen. La petite famille au complet patiente donc seul en attendant la suite. Évidemment aussitôt le médicomage sortie, Coba s'exprime.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! J'ai dit non ! Je ne veux pas rester ici !" Vocifère l'enfant avec rage.

-"Coba... Ne m'énerve pas d'avantage." Susurre dangereusement Tom.

Sentant sa colère monter, le sorcier s'installe dans un fauteuil. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ils ne pouvaient plus vivre dans cette situation. Le problème Grindelwald devait être écarté au plus vite. Si le mage était capable de trafiquer un concours, il ne donnait pas cher du futur.

La compétition avait été annulée suite aux accidents de cette journée. Reporté ultérieurement pour le moment. Bien que Tom est évoqué l'idée de l'annuler. De toute façon il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préoccuper de ça, Coba était sa priorité. Lorsque tous les champions avaient été évacué de la forêt interdite, des hommes du ministère s'étaient dirigés sur la bataille contre les inférius. Dumbeldore avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Une partie de la célèbre forêt fut sacrifiée afin de protéger les étudiants.

Aussi, ce qui inquiétait plus sérieusement Tom était le comportement de Coba. Pire que de l'inquiétude, de la peur. Est-ce que Tom se trompait ? Ou bien sa conclusion était véridique. Non, impossible, Coba ne ferait jamais ça ? Tom souhaitait plus que tout avoir tort. Son fils n'avait pas voulu mourir...

-"J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ces conneries ! Pas question de faire le cobaye ! Je vais bien !" S'écrie le garçon.

-"Coba, ça suffit. Calme-toi." Réplique sèchement Glass.

En voulant écarter les bras protecteurs de sa mère, Coba se renfrogne vivement la main appuyée contre son ventre. Ce gamin était un idiot...

-"Je suis fatigué de me justifier, Coba. Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que le Dr Torns nous confirme que tout va bien." Ordonne le père.

-"AH oui ?! Et tu vas n'emmener à l'hôpital combien de fois encore ? Tu sais très bien que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Ou alors tu souhaites peut-être qu'il arrive à ses fins ! Qui sait !" Crache le gamin.

L'allusion déclenche une fureur incontrôlable chez Tom. Il se relève vivement pour faire face à ce morveux inconscient.

-"Comment oses-tu..." Il crache à son tour.

-"Et toi ! Combien de fois tu as eu l'occasion de te débarrasser de ce malade !" Insiste Coba sans réfléchir.

La rage perturbe son subconscient et Tom referme fermement sa main sur le poignet de son fils.

-"Tu mets en doute ma confiance ? APRES TOUT CE QUE JE FAIS POUR TOI !" Rugie le sorcier.

-"Aie ! Lâche-moi ! Tu es complètement..."

-"STOP ! Tom arrête ! Personne ne remet en doute ta confiance ici ! Nous avons tous passé une mauvaise journée ! Je vous signale que c'est exactement ce que souhaite Grindelwald ! Nous diviser. Alors, cessez de vous provoquer à tout bout de champ !" S'oppose Glass en s'interposant entre Coba et Tom.

Tom ne savait pas si son épouse avait raison. Mais il était vrai que le mage avait déjà essayé de monter Coba contre lui. Malheureusement cela marchait parfaitement. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour déstabiliser le Directeur des Aurors. Au prix d'un grand effort, Tom relâche le poignet de son fils.

-"Ça n'excuse pas ses mots !" Siffle Tom en désignant Coba du doigt.

-"Je ne t'apprends pas qu'il peut être idiot !" Rappelle Glass.

-"Je suis là, au cas où vous auriez oublié..." Renifle le garçon.

-"Justement, fais-toi oublié, Coba." Sermonne sévèrement la mère.

L'avertissement de Glass suffit à contenir les répliques du garçon. Mais Tom n'a pas pour habitude de laisser passer une remarque si dénigrante. Jamais il ne sacrifierait la vie d'un des membres de sa famille. La provocation lui était restée en travers de la gorge. Et il comptait bien la faire regretter à ce môme pourri gâté.

-"Au lieu de mettre mon intégrité en doute, essaye d'éviter de faire une _pause_ en plein milieux d'un champ de bataille. Oh, pardon... Une occasion en or pour me faire porter le chapeau ! _Lâche_." Ajoute Tom en fourchelang.

Si Glass ne comprend pas un mot, Coba n'est pas choqué par les paroles de son père. Cette conclusion affole intérieurement le sorcier. Tom avait raison depuis le début. Son fils avait envisagé cette possibilité. Abandonné ses parents, égoïste afin de fuir les difficultés. Coba en avait marre... Glass avait raison... Tom ne tenait plus le même discours, il n'abandonnera jamais son fils. La mort n'était pas une solution. Son fils était perturbé.

La mort n'a pas de remède, Tom ne pouvait pas le laisser suivre cette voie.


	56. Chapitre 56 : Tentation

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me voilà après un moment d'absence et avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup moins de commentaires pour ma dernière publication. Mais comme l'histoire intéresse encore quelques personnes, voici la suite ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des review, elles sont très réconfortantes ! N'hésitez pas à continuer de poster ! ET bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs. J'attends vos remarques avec intérêt !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :) ! A bientôt dans une petite review.**_

* * *

Dans la vie, il y a des moments plus durs que d'autres. Notre choix résulte des conséquences engagées. Faire abstractions des problèmes me semblait le meilleur remède. Ironiquement, j'avais choisi de suivre les conseils de mon père, tout relâcher et ne pas me préoccuper du reste. Seulement mon subconscient me poussait à faire comme je l'entendais.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, une ambiance festive battait son plein. Ces petites soirées étaient courantes. Il était rare que j'y participe, mais en cet instant il s'agissait d'un excellent moyen de me changer les idées. Loin de l'avenir de ce stupide tournois des écoles. Je préférais l'oublier, d'ailleurs j'envoyais balader toute personne qui osait me poser des questions à ce sujet. Il faut dire que les spectateurs avaient assisté, sans comprendre, à une évacuation des champions en urgence. La première page de la gazette des sorciers n'avait guère arrangée les choses GRINDERWALD PERTURBE LE TOURNOI DES ECOLES. Autant dire que de nombreux élèves étaient devenus parano. La perte de la moitié de la forêt interdite dans les flammes n'arrangeait pas les esprits. La mort d'un des champions avait provoqué des mesures draconiennes. Heureusement la partie inférius restait sous silence pour ne pas perturber les plus jeunes. Beaucoup s'inquiétaient de voir débarquer le mage dans le château de Poudlard. La sécurité renforcée n'arrangeait rien. Des Aurors patrouillaient autour et dans le château. Autant dire que j'avais l'impression d'être espionné toute la journée, je n'oubliais pas que le patron de ces hommes était mon père. Loin de cette conclusion dérangeante, j'avais rejoint Poudlard contre le grès de mes parents, il n'était pas question que je reste cloîtré chez moi. Au moins au collège j'avais un semblant de liberté. J'avais suffisamment loupé de cours pour cette année, il me restait un mois de cours et je comptais bien en profiter. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais même déçu qu'on ne puisse pas rester au collège pour les grandes vacances.

-"Tapis." Annonce Jack en poussant tous ses jetons au centre de la table.

Installé confortablement sur mon fauteuil fétiche, je sonde Anderson à travers les fumées provoquées par nos cigarettes. Ce tocard aborde une paire de lunettes de soleil pour ne pas trahir ses yeux expressifs. Mon ami n'était vraiment pas doué pour mentir. Inconsciemment il porte sa main contre son cou, signe de gêne. Voilà l'ouverture que j'attendais. Jack était en train de bluffer. Victorieux j'aspire une nouvelle bouffé de ma cigarette.

-"Je te suis." Je réplique avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Mon comportement alerte Jack, mais pour faire bonne figure il tente de rester neutre. Je me surprends moi-même de participer à cette partie de poker. D'autant plus que Nott est dans la partie. Ou bien il s'agit justement d'une bonne raison. Plumer cet idiot accentuait ma vengeance. Notre dernier accrochage sur le chemin de traverse était toujours gravé dans ma mémoire. Même si le Serpentard taisait le sujet, je voyais bien que me provoquer le démangeait.

-"Tu as décidé de dépouiller, Darwin ?" Chuchote Isida à mon oreille.

-"Je vois que tu commences à me connaître." Je rigole discrètement afin que le jeune homme ne m'entende pas.

La jeune fille lâche un soupire lasse, certaine que cette histoire allait mal finir. Bien que mon comportement l'agace quelque peu, Isida se blottit contre moi afin de suivre la fin de la partie confortablement. Satisfait, j'adresse un sourire à mon adversaire.

-"Alors, Nott... Tu te dégonfles ?" Je demande sournoisement.

Le Serpentard ne me répond pas immédiatement. Son regard méprisant se dépose sur ma main. Celle que j'avais inconsciemment posée sur la hanche de ma petite amie. Apparemment Nott n'avait toujours pas compris. Une occasion parfaite pour m'amuser. J'écrase mon mégot dans le cendrier puis, je glisse un baiser sur la tempe de Isida. Même si je me plaisais à narguer mon ennemi, mes principes restaient très importants. Ne jamais manquer de respect envers la jeune fille. Et pourtant je savais que Nott n'attendait que ça pour _prendre ma place_.

D'ailleurs suite à mon geste affectif, le jeune sorcier contracte sa mâchoire sans me quitter des yeux. Comprenant mon stratagème, Isida préfère s'éloigner dans la grande salle afin d'éviter un nouveau conflit avec son ami. Je suis d'ailleurs sidéré qu'elle continue à côtoyer ce crétin suite au dernier accident. Après avoir râlé et protesté j'avais fini par jeter l'éponge. Isida n'abandonnerait jamais Nott si la demande venait de moi. J'espérais donc qu'il commette un acte impardonnable afin de m'en débarrasser définitivement.

-"Moi je me couche." Déclare Malefoy.

Trente gallions étaient en jeu. Darwin Nott n'avait aucune valeur de l'argent. Drago faisait partie de cette catégorie, mais le garçon avait l'intelligence de ne pas me défier. À l'inverse de ces familles de Sangs-purs je pariais mes économies de mon dernier stage au ministère de la magie. Aussi je ne gaspillais pas. Si je jouais aujourd'hui, ma victoire était certaine.

-"On double la mise ?" Propose mon adversaire.

-"Laisse tomber, Darwin." Prévient Drago connaissant l'issue de cette partie.

La musique de la salle commune ne suffit pas à couvrir l'avertissement du blond. Pourtant, j'espère sincèrement que Nott va abandonner cette idée...

-"La ferme, Drago. Alors Jedusor. On double ?" Insiste Nott avec un sourire carnassier.

Je bois une gorgée de mon whisky pur feu afin de gagner du temps. Les relents de la boisson me montent à la tête. Pour la première fois de la soirée je pense avoir exagéré sur la boisson. Mon but n'était pas de terminer ivre, ma capacité à encaisser avait été largement surestimé. Avec de grands efforts ma concentration se stabilise. Je n'ai pas un gallion de plus à parier ce soir, toute ma fortune se trouve sur cette table, je dois me montrer persuasif.

-"On ne double pas la mise sur la fin." Je contre-dit tandis que Anderson commence déjà à aligner d'autres gallions.

Avec horreur je constate que Nott allonge sa mise à son tour. Une tactique pour que j'abandonne la partie. Mais je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir...

-"Silence, Jedusor. Aligne tes gallions ou dégage..." Se moque Nott.

Comprenant un problème mon ami Jack m'adresse un regard interrogatif. Je fulmine, il ne pouvait s'intéresser à mon cas avant ! Je ne croule pas sous l'or comme ces fils de bonne famille. Je m'étais toujours appliqué à en donner l'apparence, mais je n'avais rien. Mon milieu était tout à fait modeste, pourtant dans la classe des Serpentard je faisais partie des plus pauvres. Bien entendu je taisais cet inconvénient. Mon père me donnait bien de l'argent quand je lui demandais. Seulement dernièrement j'évitais de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Les élèves qui regardent la partie s'interrogent. Mon malaise s'accentue Jack décide d'intervenir à sa manière. Discrètement il commence à retirer son argent.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Grogne Nott à l'adresse de Jack.

-"Coba à raison. On ne double pas la mise à la fin." Se défend timidement le garçon.

-"Ne touche à rien ! Tu as posé, les règles sont clairs." Aboie Darwin.

Jack relève ses lunettes désemparer. Je sais que mon ami n'avait pas voulu me mettre dans cette situation. Le seul responsable se situait en face de moi. Une ordure qui souhaitait me rabaisser en public. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper. Et à voir sa tête victorieuse, la suite n'allait pas me plaire.

-"Et bien, Jedusor. Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Pose ton _argent_." Provoque Nott.

Je dégluti difficilement en raison de ma bouche sèche. J'appréhende, espérant que le garçon se contenterait de m'humilier sur ce point uniquement. J'avais préparé ma réponse...

-"Non. Tout est sur la table. Je n'ai rien d'autre sur moi." J'explique tranquillement.

Un rire triomphant s'extirpe de la gorge de mon ennemi. Pour lui je venais de lui servir un cadeau de Noël. Pourtant, je reste fier devant sa moquerie et ne flanche pas.

-"Tu n'as rien d'autre sur toi ? Tu n'as _rien_ tout court, Jedusor." Susurre Nott.

Je n'aimais pas du tout la supposition. Le jeune homme venait de m'abaisser devant nos camarades. Pour la deuxième fois je me détestais de ne pas avoir d'argent à gaspiller. Juste pour lui faire ravaler ses insultes. J'avais beau rester droit dans mon fauteuil, je brûlais d'envie de réfuter le sous-entendu. Cependant, une réponse intelligente me rendrait plus crédible aux yeux des autres serpents.

-"A défaut de ne pas avoir suffisamment d'argent, mon éducation est honorable contrairement à la tienne. Et ouais, Nott. Certains ont encore la chance de _mériter_ l'argent qu'ils reçoivent. Ça s'appelle le travail. Mais ta famille est bien trop riche pour daigner utiliser leur _baguette_. C'est plus facile quand ça vient de _papa et maman_..." Je crache amèrement.

Ce revirement de situation m'apaise. Les moqueries bifurquent vers mon ennemi. Même si la majorité des serpentards ne connaissaient pas le sens de mes paroles, ils avaient une conscience. Mes paroles sonnaient plus juste.

-"Espèce d'hypocrite. Parce que tu ne dois rien à tes parents, toi ? Pourtant, mon père et moi avons beaucoup discuté après la _petite visite_ de ton paternel. Contrairement à lui, tu sembles avoir évité les robes d'occasions durant ta scolarité... Et après tu oses me dire que je profite de mes parents ? Et toi, Jedusor... Comment ça se fait que tu te trimballes avec des robes flambants neuves." Réplique Nott avec moquerie.

Sous le choque, je reste sans voix. Comment avait-il osé ?! Cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas contenté de m'humilier. Discréditer mon père en public était la pire des attaques. Mais au-delà de cette révélation que je connaissais déjà, j'en voulais terriblement au père de Nott d'avoir confié pareilles informations à son fils. Ma peur augmentait. Si Darwin était au courant de la situation précaire de mon père, quelles autres informations il pouvait bien cacher.

-"Bien alors, Jedusor. On t'entends plus ? Tu n'es qu'un _déchet_ bon pour la poubelle. Tu comptes t'occuper d' _elle_ avec trente gallions en poche ?" S'esclaffe Nott en désignant Isida située plus loin dans la salle.

-" _Ferme-la_." Je le préviens.

Les chuchotements des autres autour de moi ne m'aident pas à me contenir Ma rage embrouille ma réflexion. Poser mes craintes à haute voix me rendait inutile. Je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre. Ses paroles sonnaient tellement juste.

-"Tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui offrir un bouquin toute sa vie..." Continue le serpentard.

Enragé je me lève d'un bond. D'un revers de main je retourne la table basse où était disposé notre jeu. Pire que la haine, je ne désire qu'une seule chose en cet instant. Lui faire ravaler ses vérités dérangeantes. Pire encore je me sens trahi par Isida. Nott n'avait pas pris connaissance de ce livre tout seul... Un cadeau qu'elle disait pourtant apprécier.

-"LA FERME !" Je hurle à pleins poumons.

Ma colère ne fait qu'augmenter ses rires. Me rendre furieux le satisfaisait au plus au point. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je veux que ces rires cessent sur-le-champ. Je dégaine alors ma baguette. Puis j'attrape son col pour la plaquer contre un mur de la salle commune. Mon bâton est dirigé vers sa gorge. Un seul mot et il regrettera.

-"Dernier avertissement, ou je te fais avaler ta langue !" Je crache à son visage.

Nott continue de ricaner bêtement. Il venait de gagner, face à ses paroles je n'avais rien à dire, à par les encaisser douloureusement. C'était insupportable. Ce rôle ne m'était jamais destiné. Je n'avais jamais été dénigré ainsi. Lorsque Jack essaye de me calmer je le repousse violemment. Nos camarades assistent à la scène avec inquiétudes. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois un ami de Nott quitter la pièce. Certainement pour aller chercher le professeur Rogue, le directeur de la maison. Je dois m'éloigner afin d'éviter des ennuis.

-"Coba, arrête. Tu ne vois pas qu'il te provoque !" S'énerve Isida en m'attrapant le bras.

-"Laisse moi !" Je lui ordonne en hurlant.

Suite à mes paroles, la jeune fille recule de quelques pas. Je ne formalise pas de ce constat. Ma colère était également dirigée vers elle.

-"Is, ne me dis pas que tu veux rester avec un mec pareil... Tu as vu comment il te crie dessus ?!" Souligne mielleusement Nott.

-"QU'EST CE QUE TU COMPRENDS PAS DANS FERME LA !" Je vocifère en plantant ma baguette dans sa gorge.

Malheureusement ma colère ne l'effraie pas du tout. Au contraire, le jeune homme attendait celle-ci avec impatience. Je dois me reprendre avec un effort sur-humain, je baisse ma baguette magique. Un brin de déception s'illumine dans les yeux de mon ennemi. Le garçon avait prévu une attaque, mais il n'en aura pas. Résigné je m'apprête à m'éloigner lorsque Nott reprend parole.

-"Dis moi, Jedusor. Qu'est ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on est _une erreur_ ? Après tout il est de notoriété que ton père ne voulait pas de famille, encore moins d'un gosse... Tu es un boulet pour tout le monde et surtout un _accident_..."

-"Connard..." Crache Isida au garçon.

Ma respiration devient douloureuse. Je quitte la salle commune le plus rapidement possible. Incapable de cacher mes émotions, mes pas me guident dans un endroit de prédilection. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Les vérités étaient dures à entendre, encore plus sur place public. Les mots erreur et accident résonnent dans mes oreilles. Nott n'avait pas pu inventer toutes ces révélations. Quelqu'un les lui avait confié. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été dépouillé de tous mes secrets. Tout avait dégénéré. Ma réputation venait d'être anéanti en moins de dix minutes. Tout ce que je m'étais appliqué à instaurer durant des années.

Nott. L'ordure qui était responsable. Il allait le payer. Le résultat était révoltant. En croyant m'aider, mon père avait empiré les choses. Des confidences avaient été partagées entre les Nott et j'en faisais les frais. Comme à chaque fois que mon père se mêlait de mes affaires. Tout le monde semblait être contre moi. Même Isida. Je n'en revenais pas, pourtant elle s'accrochait à son ami. Le même ami qui avait essayé de m'empoisonner, celui qui venait de me tyranniser devant les Serpentards. Sa piètre tentative pour me défendre ne me réconfortait pas. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule solution pour m'apaiser.

J'avais réussi à éviter toutes les patrouilles des Aurors situées dans le château. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, Poudlard n'avait presque plus de secret pour moi. Ces couloirs familiers avaient été parcourus de nombreuses fois. Un frisson d'excitation parcoure ma nuque lorsque mes pieds s'arrêtent devant les lavabos...

La chambre des secrets. Voilà trop longtemps que je n'y étais pas retourné. Le basilic me manquait. Une bonne occasion se présentait enfin. Le roi des serpents pourra enfin assouvir sa soif de sang. Oui, ce soir Nott ne me causera plus jamais de désagréments. Le garçon avait dépassé les bornes. Il n'avait aucune idée à qui il venait de s'attaquer. Salazar Serpentard n'aurait jamais accepté d'être dénigré de la sorte. Mon choix était pris. Le mal avait toujours été tout tracé pour moi. Mon destin ne faisait aucun doute. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les autres. Seul ma petite personne compte. Le pouvoir m'avait toujours attiré. Je ne connaissais qu'un seul moyen de l'obtenir. Ma haine avait toujours réveillé en moi des actes de magie impressionnant. Je ne voulais plus jamais me sentir faible et vulnérable. Nott n'avait pas le droit de ma parler ainsi. Ses moqueries à mon encontre seront ses derniers mots...

-" _Ouvre t..._ " Je commence en fourchelang.

-"Je crains que ce soit une mauvaise idée." M'interrompe une voix calme.

Silencieux je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Je n'aimais pas cet homme et encore moins ses allures de fouines. Albus Dumbeldore ne m'avait jamais fait confiance et à juste titre. Je m'applique à chasser mes émotions, un masque neutre dessine mes traits.

-"Pardon ?" Je demande en me retournant.

Le Directeur m'étudie avec méfiance. Mon calme apparent ne fonctionne pas avec cet homme. Avec dégoût je constate que ce vieux fou me connaît parfaitement. Mais je ne compte pas abdiquer si facilement.

-"Que fais-tu ici, Coba ?" Interroge Dumbeldore.

Son regard perçant ne me quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde. Je sais pertinemment qu'il tente de percer mes défenses. Il n'y arrivera pas.

-"Rien, Monsieur. Je me promène." Je réponds calmement.

J'exécute même un sourire pour appuyer mon innocence. À ma grande surprise, le directeur sourit à son tour. Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté en m'étudiant. Ce procédé me rend très inconfortable, mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Mes lèvres étirées ne quittent pas leur position.

-"Tu dois en avoir marre de l'entendre, Coba. Mais tu ressembles énormément à ton père." Confis Albus.

Une moue de dégoût remplace mon sourire mesquin. Effectivement je commençais à en avoir marre de toute ces comparaisons avec lui.

-"Même attitude, même provocations..." Continue le vieil homme.

-"Je ne suis pas comme lui." Je le coupe brutalement.

Malgré moi, je n'arrive plus à faire abstractions de ma précédente colère. Ma haine refait surface et je sens ma vengeance bouillir le long de mon corps.

-"Le plus étonnent reste ce regard. Bien que le rouge reste moins prononcé chez toi..." Converse Dumbeldore.

-"Vous avez raison. J'en ai ma calque de toutes ces comparaisons. Alors je vais être très clair taisez-vous." Je siffle avec venin.

Le manque de respect est le dernier de mes soucis. Mes parents me reprochaient sans arrêt mon manque de politesse. L'homme me provoquait, il franchissait déjà une limite instauré par ma famille. Dumbeldore n'avait pas le droit de ma parler. À l'instant présent je ne ressens aucune fierté à être comparé ainsi avec mon géniteur. Au contraire. Les dernières révélations m'avaient complètement écarté de cette idylle. Étrangement les paroles de Nott sonnaient comme un fait irréfutable; j'étais une erreur.

D'un geste du poignet le Directeur envoie un patronus vers le couloir. Un phénix argenté s'élance dans une poussière éblouissante. Ce message m'alerte. Quelle personne Dumbeldore venait-il de contacter au travers ce patronus ?

-"Je préviens juste le professeur Rogue. Inutile que tous les enseignants partent à ta recherche. Tu sais bien que les élèves n'ont pas le droit de quitter leur dortoir." Répond Albus suite à ma question silencieuse.

Cela signifiait que des problèmes allaient certainement arriver. Heureusement pour moi, on ne pouvait rien me reprocher mise à par une balade tardive dans les étages du château. Et encore je comptais bien jouer la carte des toilettes. Confondre celles de filles peut arriver à tout le monde.

-"Me chercher ? J'étais juste parti aux toilettes, un endroit plus tranquille que celles du dortoir..." Je me défends.

-"Évidemment cela va de soit. Et par inadvertance tu as choisi celles de filles." Conclut Dumbeldore faussement convaincu.

Poussant mon rôle jusqu'au bout, je me retourne pour analyser la pièce. Avec un petit sourire en coin et un air gêné je reprends parole.

-"Oups.."

Si je ne soupçonnais pas Dumbeldore de connaître la localisation de la chambre des secrets, mes défenses auraient été plus solides. Seulement le regard pétillants du directeur en disait long sur ses réflexions. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je venais de lui servir. Aussi il savait parfaitement qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune confidence.

-"Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau." Annonce alors le Directeur.

-"J'aime autant rejoindre ma salle commune." Je rétorque immédiatement.

-"Allons, Coba. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge."

Dumbeldore avait-il pris connaissance de mon altercation avec Nott ? Je l'ignore, mais il avait raison sur un point. Pour la vie du Serpentard il était préférable que j'évite ma salle commune. Seulement ma haine ne s'était pas dissipé. Je n'avais qu'un objectif en tête. La présence du vieil homme ralentissait ma progression. Dommage pour lui, je savais me montrer patient. homme Pourtant, je savais exactement où je ne voulais pas aller dans le bureau de Dumbeldore. Pour plusieurs raisons il était préférable de refuser l'invitation.

-"Juste une façon polie de refuser votre offre." Je déclare avec irritation.

-"J'aimerai te convaincre de n'y voir aucun stratagème, mais mon objectif principale est de te détourner de ton _idée_..."

Bien. Dumbeldore n'avait jamais cessé de me garder à l'œil. Même si je ne connaissais pas les raisons de cette méfiance, le manque de confiance évident me révoltait. Le vieil homme ne m'avait jamais donné une seule chance. Dès ma première apparition à Poudlard j'avais été catalogué. L'épisode restait gravé comme une injustice et je m'efforçais de trouver une cause. Ma jeunesse naïve m'avait poussé à croire les convictions de mes parents. Plus précisément celles de mon père, car ma mère n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre hostilité envers le professeur Dumbeldore. Son avis demeurait neutre malgré le point de vue sans faille de son conjoint. Mon innocence avait donc naturellement basculé vers la figure la plus autoritaire. Toute cette confusion embrouillait mon esprit. La confiance devait se baser sur l'honnêteté, or je me sentais trahi. Les paroles de Nott faisaient échos dans ma tête. Comment avais-je pu croire aux mensonges de mes parents. Si je ne doutais pas de la sincérité de ma mère, mes convictions devenaient douteuses à l'égard de mon père. Je n'avais vu aucun mensonge dans les propos du Serpentard et cela me contrariait énormément.

C'est pour cette raison que je choisis de me taire et de suivre le Directeur du collège. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais quelque chose m'incite à garder le silence. Mon subconscient à beau m'ordonner de me dérober je l'ignore. La curiosité l'emporte sur le reste. Voilà un moment que l'homme souhaitait me parler. Était-ce un moyen subtile d'aboutir à son objectif ? Sans aucun doute, mais la situation ne m'avantageait pas. Ce soir je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière. Même les effets de la boisson alcoolisée n'estompaient pas mes pensées conflictuelles. Lorsque nous arrivons au bureau de Dumbeldore, ce dernier m'invite à m'installer dans le fauteuil imposant situé en face de lui. Je reste de marbre, pourtant je ne peux décliner l'offre. Le pas traînant je m'installe en silence.

-"Un sorbet au citron ?" Propose calmement Dumbeldore.

Stupide vieillard. M'amadouer avec des confiseries ne fonctionnait plus depuis des années. Fidèle à moi-même, je lui envoie donc un regard glacial pour toute réponse. Les mains dans les poches je relève le menton.

-"Pas de remarque acerbe, ce mutisme ne te ressembles pas, Coba." Constate l'homme.

Je sais qu'il me provoque. Sa tentative pour me soutirer des mots est inefficace. Je suis habitué à encaisser les critiques. Aussi ma colère contre Nott est intacte, il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour me détourner.

-"Je me souviens parfaitement de la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. Étrangement, à l'époque, j'étais déjà persuadé que nous serions amené à nous revoir..." Il continue.

Personnellement, ce souvenir était vague. Je me rappelle juste d'avoir confondu Dumbeldore avec Merlin. Quelle insulte... Pour Merlin bien entendu.

-"Ton père était déjà un sorcier impressionnant à ton âge. Beaucoup plus réfléchit et moins impulsif que toi."

A quoi jouait-il ... Ce n'est pas le moment de me rentrer dedans. Sait-il que je suis à deux doigts de commettre un _meurtre_ ? Parler de mon père ne me calme pas vraiment. Toutes ces reproches, je les connaissais déjà.

-"Tant de colère après cette personne. Pourquoi ?" Comprends Dumbeldore.

Je ne le quitte pas un seul instant du regard. Ses questions me dérangeaient. Et malgré cette évidence le vieillard continuait de m'importuner. Ma méfiance augmentait au fil des minutes. Je ne croyais pas en son ignorance. J'avais la ferme conviction que Dumbeldore avait pris connaissance des paroles de Nott. Mais je ne souhaitais pas en parler et surtout pas avec cet homme.

-"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires." Je siffle entre mes dents.

Le bleu pétillant des yeux du directeur s'illuminent pendant quelques instants. Puis de manière indescriptible, Dumbeldore prend un air grave.

-"C'est une grave erreur de prendre pour compte les paroles d'un individu comme véridique. Surtout si la personne en question cherche juste à te déstabiliser."

Ses allures de confident ne me convainquent pas du tout. N'avais-je pas été clair en l'envoyant valser ? Autour de nous les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard ronflent bruyamment. Un stratagème de mauvais augure. À plusieurs reprises je distingue un œil discret s'ouvrir dans quelques tableaux.

-"Est-ce une façon subtile d'approuver les engagements de mon père ?" Je me moque sournoisement.

L'homme installé en face de moi était bon pour cacher ses émotions. Aussi je ne perçois pas de changements sur ses traits fatigués. Mais la surprise doit être perceptible sur mon visage. Au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que Dumbeldore défendrait Tom Jedusor.

-"Allons Coba, nous savons tous les deux que Tom ne se serait jamais encombré d'un désagrément allant à l'encontre de ses convictions. L'étudiant que j'ai connu à toujours fait passer ses intérêts avant ceux des autres. Tu as juste oublié que l'Homme peut changer d'avis sur certain sujet." Reproche le Directeur.

Je reste muet. Sachant que l'homme avait certainement raison. Mais la blessure causée par ces paroles tranchantes avaient eu l'effet escompté. Depuis gosse je m'étais toujours senti différent. Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais inconfortable. Ma tête tournait et cet interrogatoire me dérangeait. Je ne parlais jamais de ma vie privée. Elle ne regardait personne et surtout pas Dumbeldore. J'étais déjà en conflit avec mon père avant l'altercation avec Nott, cette dernière avait juste accentué mon mal être. Je connaissais très bien les craintes de mon géniteur. Même s'il pensait se tromper sur mon compte il avait raison. Dernièrement je baissais les bras, j'étais fatigué de me battre sans répit. Je ne voulais rien de tout ça.

-"Les poignards qui ne sont pas dans les mains peuvent être dans les paroles. L'attaque de ton camarade était puéril. La vengeance n'est jamais une solution." Tente de me raisonner mon professeur.

Plus aucun doute ne subsistait dans mon esprit. Dumbeldore savait. Soudain cette prise de conscience m'alerte. Je ne devais pas être ici. Quel idiot ! Ma faiblesse aveuglait ma vision. La confiance que l'homme tentait d'installer me causerait des ennuis. Et je n'avais pas besoin des avertissements de mon père pour en venir à cette conclusion. Le professeur était dangereux.

-"J'aimerais rejoindre mon dortoir." Je répète inlassablement.

L'homme reste de marbre. La panique s'empare alors de moi. Même si j'écoutais les recommandations de mon père à propos de Dumbeldore, je ne les prenais jamais au sérieux. Mais si j'avais tort...

-"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Coba."

Immédiatement je me lève de mon fauteuil, mes pas me pressent vers la porte d'entrée. Décidé j'attrape la poignée pour l'actionner. Rien. La porte est verrouillée. Pensant à une mauvaise blague je réitère mon action plusieurs fois. Mais la porte refuse de s'ouvrir. Ma tension monte d'un cran.

-"Ouvrez-moi cette porte, immédiatement." Je crache sèchement en me tournant vers le directeur.

-"Assied-toi." Répond tranquillement Dumbeldore.

Voilà exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas me répondre. Pour qui il se prenait ce vieux cinglé ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur, ses airs de protecteur me répugnent à un degré inimaginable. Ma colère est telle que je sors ma baguette magique.

-"Ouvrez-moi cette porte ou je la fais exploser !" Je hurle avec menace.

-"Calme toi, tu..."

-"NE ME DITES PAS DE ME CALMER ! OUVREZ !"

Rageusement, j'envoie des objets valdinguer à travers la pièce. Un avertissement assez éloquent. J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas assez fou pour me retenir plus longtemps. Autour de nous, les portraits protestent. Mon comportement déplaît fortement. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

-"Ne commet pas la même erreur. La chambre des secrets doit rester fermée." Conclut sévèrement Dumbeldore.

Je ne suis pas surpris que le sorcier connaisse l'existence de la chambre des secrets. En revanche, le terme "la même erreur" me dérangeait. À ma connaissance, il y avait qu'une seule personne capable de l'ouvrir à par moi. Seulement honteusement, je me rendais compte que je n'avais jamais étudié l'historique de cette pièce. Pourtant, je savais très bien que mon père s'y était aventuré. Avait-il fait plus ? Les paroles de Dumbeldore me le laissaient supposer.

-"M'enfermer ne va pas m'aider à me calmer..." Je susurre dangereusement.

Je détourne volontairement le sujet. Même si je mourais d'envie d'en connaître un peu plus sur les paroles du vieux sorcier.

-"J'avoue avoir été surpris l'autre soir. Tu te souviens lorsque Grinderwald vous a attaquez toi et... ton _grand-père_ ?"

L'homme fait de même. Il change de sujet pour capter mon attention sur autre chose. Malgré sa question, je reste silencieux.

-"Il s'agissait bien de ton grand-père, n'est ce pas ?" Réitère Dumbeldore.

Un regard glacial lui sert de réponse.

-"Vos relations semblent tout à fait cordiale." Remarque le sorcier.

Cette intrusion dans ma vie privée me dérange. D'autant plus que je sais parfaitement où il veut en venir. Mais son stratagème ne me plaît pas. M'utiliser pour se procurer des informations. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que mon père fasse parti de la conversation.

-"Étrange, mais remarquable. Tu ne détestes donc pas les moldus." Conclut l'homme.

La situation est inconfortable. Je fais les cent pas afin de me canaliser. Tel un lion en cage. Dumbeldore l'a bien compris. S'il m'ouvre la porte il ne me reverra plus.

-"Ma mère ne partage pas les mêmes principes que son mari..." Je lâche malgré moi.

-"Est-ce une façon de me dire que tu respectes les principes de tes deux parents." Il continue.

-"Ceux de ma mère sont plus justes. Malheureusement pour vous, ceux de mon père me parlent plus." Je provoque.

Même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai, contrarier l'homme en face de moi me satisfaisait grandement. Une chose étrange se produit alors. Dumbeldore déverrouille la porte de son bureau. Les traits soucieux et fatigués il me dévisage avec insistance.

-"Ce soir, tu n'auras personne à écouter, Coba. Le choix te reviens entièrement. Deux chemins s'offrent à toi. Je t'offre l'opportunitée de voler de tes propres ailes. Le choix de grandir. Tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement sous la protection des autres. Affronter son destin demande beaucoup de courage. La vraie question nécessite réflexion. Es-tu prêt ? Pour la première fois de ma vie j'espère me tromper. Reste et découvre ton avenir ou franchis cette porte loin de tes tourments. Prends ta décision."

Un tube de souvenir repose entre ses doigts fins. Je devine immédiatement son origine. Il s'agit de la prophétie. De ma prophétie. Mes questions, mon ignorance. Un sentiment contradictoire s'agite dans mon esprit. Il a réussi. Avec ses belles paroles, Dumbeldore m'attire dans son filet. J'essaie de faire un pas en arrière, mais mon cerveau refuse d'exécuter le geste. Depuis le temps que je voulais l'entendre... Au-delà de la tentation, ses paroles étaient fondées. Je ne pouvais pas rester sous la protection de mes parents toute ma vie. Tôt ou tard je devrais me débrouiller seul...

Au moment où je m'apprête à capituler, la porte du bureau s'ouvre avec fracas. Je sursaute avant de découvrir mon père. Une rage indéfinissable se dessine sur son visage. Toute sa haine est dirigée vers une seule personne. Un brin de déception s'échappe des yeux de Dumbeldore. Son stratagème se compliquait.

-"Je pensais avoir été extrêmement clair..." Siffle Tom Jedusor entre ses dents.


	57. Chapitre 57 : Réconfort

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, pour bien commencer un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent quelques instants pour me laisser une petite review. Vos commentaires sont d'une grande importance. Sans eux, la motivation ne serait pas la même. Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire. J'espère sincèrement que vous laissez vos impressions. Je réponds à tout le monde et accepte les conseils les bras ouverts.**_

 _ **Nolwenn ; Un grand merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que le personnage de Coba te fascine malgré son caractère énervant ! Il est très têtu et ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ! Mais pour moi, c'est ce qui fait un personnage intéressant ;) Je te souhaite donc la bienvenue dans cette aventure et je te remercie pour tes compliments.**_

 _ **laurine ; Je rougie dès ta première phrase. Une des meilleurs fictions concernant Jedusor, c'est plus que ce que je mérite. Un grand merci. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire te plaise autant. Tu as tout compris, mon but était de proposer un univers alternatifs où Tom Jedusor serait capable de sentiments. Je ne voulais pas déformer le personnage pour qu'il reste crédible. Et je suis ravie que le paris soit réussi. En effet je voulais parler de Tom au travers d'autres personnages. C'est super que tu apprécies Coba et Glass, une tentative risqués avec des personnages inventés. Pleins de merci pour tes compliments ! Voici la suite :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture tout le monde, n'oublier pas de partager vos impressions.**_

* * *

Être Directeur de Aurors procurait des responsabilités enviables pour certains aspects. Une haute place dans le hiérarchie du ministère de la magie. Le pouvoir du poste était tout à fait jouissif. Oui, Tom se plaisait énormément à sa place. Malheureusement, en dehors de son travail, il y existait des responsabilités dont il se serait bien passé. Tom savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le profil et pourtant une femme avait eu la folle idée de fonder une famille avec lui. Ses avertissements n'avaient pas suffi. Glass n'avait jamais abandonné ses rêves. À force de manipulation et tricherie, Tom avait fini par capituler. Il n'était pas dupe. S'il avait accepté de réaliser son envie de devenir mère c'est qu'il n'était pas totalement contre l'idée. Seulement à l'époque, l'homme était bien loin de s'imaginer les conséquences de son acte. Les premières années de Coba avaient été un véritable cauchemar pour Tom. Même aujourd'hui avec du recul, il peinait à comprendre les caprices illogiques d'un gamin. Ceux de son fils pour être plus précis. Le môme avait toujours été imprévisible.

Glass avait eu son morveux et maintenant Tom se coltinait les conneries de ce dernier. Non pas que son épouse refusait d'intervenir, mais elle était beaucoup trop laxiste au goût du père.

Aussi, comme souvent ces derniers temps, Tom Jedusor franchit les hautes portes de Poudlard afin de régler un problème avec son fils. Un de ses Auros l'avait averti d'une tension anormale au sein du château. Sûrement rien d'important, mais l'homme préférait s'en assurer par lui-même. Coba n'avait pas les idées claires dernièrement et Tom ne voulait pas risquer d'envenimer les choses. Le sorcier ne digérait toujours pas l'attitude du gamin. Il comprenait sa colère, mais écarter ses parents, restait un acte puéril. Pour une fois Glass et Tom étaient d'accord sur un sujet Coba avait besoin de repos. Or en retournant au collège, ses nerfs allaient être mis à rude épreuve. Pourtant, le gosse pouvait écarter une pression. Le ministère avait enfin déclenché l'état d'alerte. La mort d'un candidat avait permis l'arrêt définitif du tournoi des écoles. La nouvelle devait être dévoilé le lendemain. Peut-être que le garçon acceptera alors de débuter des vacances anticipées...

-"Severus." Salue Tom en s'approchant de son ancien _camarade_.

-"Monsieur." Répond poliment le professeur de potion.

Un moment nostalgique s'anime dans sa mémoire. Severus Rogue avait toujours fait partie de ses fidèles préférés. Un homme aussi intelligent était rare. Tom savait les reconnaître. Malheureusement, cette époque de soumission et de pouvoir était révolue. Au plus grand daim du sorcier. Machinalement le professeur porte sa main sur son bras droit. À l'endroit précis au Tom lui avait disposé la marque des ténèbres.

-"Appelle moi, _Tom_." Demande l'homme en ignorant le geste.

Tom ne regrettait pas d'avoir apposé sa marque sur ses partisans. En revanche, il savait parfaitement que Severus Rogue répugnait cette dernière. Un choix de jeunesse cupide qui avait profité à Jedusor. Pourtant, malgré son dégoût pour les choix de Severus, Tom avait toujours gardé son secret à l'abri. À l'époque il lui avait fallu un moyen de pression pour ne pas que son élève prometteur s'échappe de son autorité. Oui, Tom n'avait jamais compris l'amour déchu de Rogue envers la sang de bourbe de Lily Evans. Il n'était pas non plus étonné, que Rogue est ignoré l'appel durant le tournoi. Rogue avait changé de chemin depuis bien longtemps. Un respect perpétuel résistait tout de même. Tom avait partagé beaucoup de son savoir avec cet homme.

-"Quelle est la situation ? Un de mes homme vient de m'alerter d'un désagrément." Continu Tom.

-"Rien de fâcheux, une fête dans la salle commune des Serpentards." Explique évasivement le professeur.

-"Et... ?" Murmure dangereusement le sorcier.

Tom n'était pas dupe, si un Auror avait jugé bon de le prévenir, cela le concernait indirectement.

-"Quelques _consommations_ illégales pour cet établissement. Rien de dramatique. Juste un débordement." Explique calmement Rogue.

L'Alcool et autres substances avaient toujours accompagnés les soirées clandestines de Poudlard. Tom _tolérait_ que Coba participe à ces fêtes sous certaines conditions. Premièrement, Glass ne devait rien en savoir, ses réactions excessives avaient toujours exaspéré le sorcier. À croire qu'elle n'avait jamais été jeune. Ensuite, la plus importante, Coba devait rester raisonnable. Le garçon avait toujours respecté scrupuleusement cette dernière. Tom espérait sincèrement qu'il ne venait pas de franchir les limites. Pourtant, le sous-entendu du professeur Rogue était lisse.

-"Et... A quoi bon me prévenir ?" Insiste Tom.

Rogue hésite à confier la suite. Mais le regard de braise du Directeur des Aurors le dissuade de cacher la moindre information.

-"Les effluves ont échauffées les esprits. Une dispute a éclaté avant qu'un de mes élèves me prévienne. Votre... fils à précipitamment quitté son dortoir."

-"Je perds patience, Severus..." Siffle Tom.

Sa colère montait. Tom se rendait compte que Rogue tentait de gagner du temps, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. On ne l'aurait jamais contacter pour un élève en dehors des dortoirs, ceci était monnaie courante à Poudlard.

-"Une violente... dispute entre Mr Nott et Mr Jedusor."

La mâchoire de Tom se contracte, ses poings se referment. Le superlatif employé par Rogue indiquait que la dispute n'était pas anodine. Pourtant, un élément perturbait le père.

-"Où est-il ?" Demande dangereusement Tom.

Soudain, Tom prend conscience d'une chose importante. Ils sont seuls. Pourquoi est-ce Rogue qui venait de l'accueillir et pas l'homme qui l'avait prévenu quelques minutes plus tôt ? Alors, il comprend...

-"Dans le bureau du Directeur." Murmure alors Rogue.

Le sang de l'homme ne fait qu'un tour. Pourtant, il fait preuve d'une grande volonté pour ne pas envoyer un Doloris à ce traître. Tom acceptait très mal qu'on se joue de lui. Surtout quand cela interférait avec la sécurité des siens.

-" _Toi_ , Severus..." Commence Tom avec colère.

-"Il m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire. J'en ai fait autrement." Contre-dit sèchement Rogue avant de tourner les talons.

Tom regarde sombrement le professeur s'éloigner dans les couloirs du château. Encore un stratagème orchestré par Dumbeldore en personne. Il ne perd pas une seule seconde de plus. Dans un mouvement de cape Tom parcoure les étages à grande vitesse. Son sens de l'orientation était resté intacte depuis ses dernières années à Poudlard. Son château pense l'homme avec nostalgie. Pour gagner du temps, il utilise des passages secrets. Bientôt il arrive devant la gargouille logée devant le bureau directorial. Celui-ci n'existait pas à l'époque de Tom. M. Dippet n'avait jamais usé de ce moyen ridicule...

-"Laisse moi passer." Grogne Tom Jedusor à l'adresse du gardien.

-"Le mot de passe ?"

-" _Dégage_..." Cingle l'homme.

Il ne perdrait pas son temps pour un stupide mot de passe. Emporté par sa rage, il dégaine sa baguette magique. D'un simple coup de poignet la tête de la statuette est décapitée. Tom n'aimait pas se répéter. Il se précipite alors en haut de l'escalier. Sans précaution, il ouvre la porte à la volée.

Le spectacle devant lui accentue sa colère intense. Pourtant, Albus Dumbeldore avait été averti. Mais les recommandations de Tom lui passaient au-dessus de la tête.

-"Je pensais avoir été extrêmement clair..." Siffle Tom Jedusor entre ses dents.

-"Tom. Bonsoir, également." Répond le vieux sorcier, non perturbé.

Cette nonchalance exaspère Tom. Cet homme avait le don pour le provoquer. Aussi, il sait que c'est exactement ce qu'attend l'homme installé sur son siège. C'est pourquoi il décide de l'ignorer. Les avertissements de Tom ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui. Tom ne parlerait donc plus... Dans un self contrôle incroyable, il parvient à se ressaisir.

-"Coba, on s'en va." Conclut sévèrement le père.

Le comportement de son fils envenime la situation. Le garçon lui jette un regard glacial. Un regard que Tom connaissait que trop bien. Le gamin ne bougera pas d'un centimètre. Son calme s'évapore immédiatement.

-" _Maintenant !_ " Siffle Tom en fourchelang.

L'enfant réagit par un mouvement de recul. Même si Coba campait sur ses positions, Tom avait toujours exercé une autorité sur ce crétin. Il n'aimait pas user de cette solution sur son fils, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le gamin restait influençable et il n'était pas question que Dumbeldore _vole_ sa progéniture.

Effronté, comme toujours, Coba refuse, les mains dans les poches, il toise son père avec désinvolte. Un comportement inacceptable. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas élevé ainsi, mais Coba avait un esprit rebelle de nature. Le caractère de Glass...

-"Coba..." Prévient Tom d'une manière compréhensible pour tout le monde.

-"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir." Crache amèrement le garçon.

Tom pince les lèvres, ses doigts tracent inconsciemment le contour de sa propre mâchoire. Le gamin jouait dangereusement avec ses nerfs.

-"Inutile de s'énerver, nous pouvons continuer cette conversation ensemble, dans le calme." Propose Dumbeldore.

Le vieil homme avait provoqué cette tension et se trouvait maintenant coupable. Tom ne lui donnerait pas la possibilité d'arranger les choses. Ce gosse était le sien, Dumbeldore ne lui piquera pas son rôle. Car au-delà du sentiment de trahison, de la jalousie se mêlait dans l'atmosphère. Tom n'appréciait pas les élans de complicité que son fils partageait avec les personnes de l'extérieur. Il avait déjà eu besoin de quelques années pour accepter le fait que Coba s'entende avec son grand-père. Évidemment, Tom ne l'avait jamais avoué à quiconque. Alors, il n'était pas question que le phénomène se reproduise et certainement pas avec Dumbeldore. Non, cette éventualité ne se produira pas.

Sans prévenir, Tom envoie une sphère d'attraction. Coba, toujours debout, glisse sur le parquet avant de se retrouver sous l'emprise de son père. Ce dernier ne lui laisse aucune chance de résistance. Tom attrape rapidement le col du gamin et l'entraîne vers la sortie avec force.

-"Arrête !" S'oppose Coba en essayant de dégager l'étau resserrer sur son vêtement.

D'une façon, Tom était chanceux que son fils face partie des petits gabarits. Aussi sans aucune difficulté il prend le dessus dans cette lutte.

-"TOM ! Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! L'enfant n'y ait pour rien." Défend Dumbeldore.

Le directeur venait de se relever de son siège, les bras devant lui en opposition. Le comportement, en apparence agressif, ne lui plaisait pas.

-"JUSTEMENT ! IL N'Y EST POUR RIEN ! CESSEZ DE VOUS INTERFERER DANS MA VIE PRIVEE !

-"Je cherche juste à vous aidez, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de..." Commence Dumbeldore.

-"Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide. Fichez nous la paix !" Clos agressivement Tom.

Le coup de colère de son père avait temporairement calmé Coba. Aussi ce dernier se faisait discret, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer.

-"Tom, cette décision ne vous appartient pas entièrement." Résonne le professeur.

A la dernière déclaration, Tom relâche vivement sa prise. Ces derniers mots ne lui plaisaient absolument pas. Comment ce vieillard avait-il osé... Tel un fauve en chasse, l'homme s'approche doucement de Dumbeldore.

-"Je vous demande, pardon ?"

-"Vous avez mal compris, Tom." Assure le vieux sorcier.

-"J'ai parfaitement compris votre sous-entendu..." Réfute dangereusement Tom.

-"Non, je parlais de Coba, cette histoire le concerne également." Explique calmement le professeur.

Un sourire narquois s'anime sur les lèvres de Tom. Nerveusement, un ricanement lui échappe.

-"Évidemment, quel idiot je fais... Si Coba à son mot à dire..." Il déclare avec sarcasme.

-"Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, je crois sincèrement que..."

-"Vous _croyez_ ?"

Un malaise s'installe dans la pièce. Tous les tableaux sont bels et bien réveillé. Un aura ténébreux s'installe autour de Tom. Il ne manque pas grand chose, pour qu'il explose au sens propre du terme.

-"Papa, c'est bon. On s'en va." Intervient timidement Coba.

-" _Fais toi oublier._ " Siffle Tom à l'adresse de son fils.

Le garçon se ratatine devant l'hostilité de son père. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait dépassé les limites depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas de fusillé Tom d'un regard assassin. Vexé, le garçon descend les escaliers afin de quitter la pièce. Le sorcier s'occuperait de son compte plus tard.

-"Tout ceci, le concerne directement." Conclut Dumbeldore.

-"Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger." Rétorque le sorcier.

Un silence s'installe et les deux grands sorciers s'affrontent du regard.

-"Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'impact sur votre fils."

-"Je vous interdis formellement de lui monter vos prédictions douteuses." Tranche Tom Jedusor.

-"Je vous parle de l'impact émotionnel. Coba ne répond plus de ses actes. Je viens de l'empêcher d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences si je n'étais pas intervenu."

La révélation agace le père, mais il ne laisse rien paraître. Coba n'avait pas eu assez du dernier avertissement. Mais Dumbeldore ne devait pas savoir que cet événement inquiétait Tom.

-"Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Un remerciement ? Je ne vous dois absolument rien, si ce n'est du dégoût." Crache Tom avec venin.

-"Votre attitude est égoïste. Je vous demande un peu de jugeote ! Souhaitez-vous que Coba choisisse ce chemin !?" Cingle le vieil homme.

-"Êtes-vous en train de m'expliquer comment élever mon fils ?" Se révolte le sorcier.

-"Je ne me permettrais pas..." Commence le Directeur.

-"J'espère bien. Sans enfants, vous n'avez aucune leçon à me donner." Fulmine le sorcier.

-"Je n'ai pas moins de 300 enfants sous ma responsabilité ici, Tom."

-"Moins un. Coba ne vous appartient pas." Insiste Tom Jedusor.

Dumbeldore scrute avec précaution son ancien étudiant. Le jeune homme habituellement renfermé sur lui-même avait bien changé. Chose que le vieil homme n'aurait jamais cru possible.

-"Finalement, vous avez fini par vous intéresser aux autres." Réalise le Directeur.

-"Je me fiche éperdument des autres." Réfute Tom avec conviction.

-"Votre réaction me prouve le contraire."

-"Que voulez-vous entendre, Dumbeldore... J'admets. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître _j'aime_ ma femme et mon fils. Êtes-vous heureux de me l'entendre dire !? Vous qui promettez à tout va des vertus sensationnelles par le biais de _l'amour_... Pathétique. Ce sentiment cupide n'apporte que contraintes et complications ! Vous êtes un menteur, Albus Dumbeldore." Éclate soudainement Tom.

Le vieux sorcier étudie avec profondeur la réaction de l'homme en face de lui. Avec sidération, Tom constate que Dumbeldore se plaît de la situation. Tom venait de craquer, il n'aurait jamais dû avouer, même sous la colère. Pour faire bonne figure, il ne montre aucun gêne. Pourtant, le sorcier pestait intérieurement.

-"Je n'ai jamais dit que l'amour était une chose facile." Confit sagement Dumbeldore.

Tom préfère choisir le silence. Il ne voulait pas exprimer sa colère. Son fils était en bas de l'escalier, certainement à l'attendre. Coba laissait toujours traîner une oreille, inutile d'en dire trop. Poudlard était une bonne école pour les ragots. Tom y avait réalisé sa scolarité, il connaissait de nombreux parents d'élèves, par conséquent l'enfant avait dû en entendre des choses à son sujet. Certainement fondé, mais Coba n'avait pas besoin de connaître certains détails. Non pas que Tom avait honte de son passé, mais son fils n'avait pas les épaules assez solides pour encaisser un héritage de cette ampleur.

-"Votre petite personne s'étend désormais à deux autres individus. Une avancée... considérable pour vous, Tom. J'avoue être surpris par votre _choix_ , différents en tous points. Et pourtant, si complémentaire." Se fascine le Directeur.

Le vieil homme changeait consciemment de sujet pour le détourner du centre d'intérêt premier. Tom n'était pas idiot. Malgré cette réalité, un inconfort planait dans ses entrailles. Seulement Dumbeldore avait raison. Le sorcier savait très bien de qui parlait le Directeur. Glass et lui étaient tellement différents. Aussi bien en apparence qu'intérieurement. Pourtant, une pudeur naturelle englobait les sentiments de Tom. Ces derniers ne regardaient personne. Aussi, il se presse de remettre la conversation dans son droit chemin. Car il s'efforçait d'isoler ses moindres moments d'intimités.

-"Le résultat reste le même. Je vous interdis formellement de vous approcher de _mon_ fils." Élude Tom Jedusor en insistant sur la préposition.

-"Aucune jalousie est nécessaire, Tom. Je ne cherche pas à vous _dérober_ votre garçon." Répond tranquillement l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Même si l'allusion ne plaît guère, le sorcier reste muet face à la supposition. La vérité dérangeait, pourtant le père savait parfaitement que Dumbeldore avait raison sur ce principe. Mais jamais il n'admettrait ce fait de vive voix. Le vieil homme se relève alors de son siège, avant de faire le tour de son bureau. Il se poste devant Tom avec anxiété. Entre ses mains une fiole contenant une substance argentée, un souvenir. Délicatement, Dumbeldore amène le récipient à sa hauteur. Tom lit alors une inscription Prophétie par Syille Treawney – Concernés : X – Grindelwald.

-"Je vous laisse en décider." Explique sagement Dumbeldore en portant la fiole devant Tom.

Le sorcier n'était pas naïf, il savait parfaitement que cette fiole ne contenait pas l'unique prophétie. Le département des mystères abritait toutes ces prédictions. Seulement Tom n'aurait jamais pu en prendre connaissance sans Coba. Ici, avec ce souvenir c'était parfaitement possible. Mais Dumbeldore n'en profiterait pas pour retourner son fils contre lui ? Méfiant Tom attrape le flacon entre ses doigts fins.

-"Cela ne change en rien ce que je viens de vous dire. Ne vous approchez plus de mon fils." Rappelle le sorcier avec haine.

-"Il ne s'agit pas d'un chantage, Tom. Juste la raison de mon implication." Commente calmement Dumbeldore.

Parfaitement stoïque, Tom glisse la fiole dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. La conversation se terminerait ainsi. Il ne gaspillerait pas son temps avec ce manipulateur.

-"Bonsoir, Tom." Conclut Dumbeldore en comprenant qu'il en avait fini.

Le sorcier ne répond pas, un regard de dégoût sert de salutation. Le pas pressent, Tom dévale les escaliers pour sortir du bureau directorial. Arrivé en bas, il en oublie sa venu première. Il reste quelques instants immobiles, avant de se rappeler. Coba. Tom scrute les alentours énergiquement, rien. Où était le garçon ? Tom s'attendait à le retrouver en bas de l'escalier, mais l'enfant semblait avoir déserté les lieux. La colère du sorcier s'accentue. Le gosse ne l'écoutait jamais, sans menace Coba n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Tom réfléchit à grande vitesse. Il a besoin de discuter avec le gamin. Il ne peut pas s'en aller sans explications. Le garçon avait peut-être regagné son dortoir ? L'homme commence alors à prendre cette direction. Tout en marchant, il se remémore les paroles de Dumbeldore. Cet homme se mêlait sans cesse de ses affaires ! D'abord sur lui, puis maintenant sur Coba. Le vieux remettait en doute son éducation... Tom fulminait, Dumbeldore n'avait pas le droit. Avait-il la moindre idée de la difficulté ? Coba n'était pas un gosse facile. Et puis ces avertissements sur le comportement de l'enfant ! Effectivement, Tom avait averti Coba à propos de la...

Tom s'arrête sur-le-champ. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt !? Le cœur battant, il rebrousse chemin au pas de course. Coba était un garçon déterminé. Une qualité que Tom admirait en temps normal. Seulement présentement il espérait se tromper. L'homme dévale les escaliers le plus vite possible. Le deuxième étages se rapproche de plus en plus. Arrivé dans le couloir, il dérape sur des flaques d'eau. Trop tard. Coba avait ouvert la chambre des secrets. Malgré sa panique, Tom ne baisse pas les bras. Il ouvre les portes des toilettes des filles brutalement. Les lavabos sont déployés, l'entrée du passage secret bien visible. Coba commence à hisser par la trappe. Tom ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde. Derechef, il attrape le gamin pour le ramener sur le sol de toilettes des filles. Il tient fermement son bras tendit qu'il se tourne vers l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

-" _Ferme toi."_ Siffle Tom en fourchelang _._

Dans un bruits assez important, les lavabos reprennent leur place d'origine. L'entrée se dissimule alors parfaitement.

-"A QUOI TU PENSAIS !" Aboie le père en secouant son fils par le bras.

Tom tremble littéralement de rage. Il prend sur lui pour ne pas réduire en cendre l'être humain qui lui fait face. Coba reste silencieux, mais ses deux yeux bordeaux indiquent clairement ses intentions. Soudain, un brin de panique s'empare de Tom.

-"Où est-il ?" Insiste Tom en serrant la mâchoire du garçon pour l'obliger à le regarder.

L'adolescent ne bronche pas, il reste silencieux avec ce regard assassin gravé dans ses prunelles. Lorsque Tom se rend compte que ses doigts commencent à incruster des traces sur les joues du garçon, il le relâche vivement.

/(I)\

J'ai mal. Cette poigne d'acier comprimé autour de mon avant bras me brûle avec intensité. Mon père est furax. Ses doigts incrustés dans mon visage déclenchent une douleur aigu. Mais je reste silencieux. Soudain l'homme relâche sa prise. Je suis tellement en colère que l'état de mon géniteur ne m'effraye pas.

-"OU EST-IL !?" Répète Tom en hurlant.

Nulle part. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lâcher _mon_ Basilic sur ma victime. Mon père était arrivé trop tôt. Mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir de lui avouer. Étrangement sa panique me satisfaisait. Je n'avais pas apprécié ses allures de dictateur dans le bureau de Dumbeldore et je comptais bien lui faire payer. Malgré ses promesses de faire des efforts avec moi, il n'en faisait rien.

-" _Basilic, je t'ordonne de regagner la chambre des secrets..._ " Siffle mon père dans la langue du monstre.

-"Il ne t'entend pas." J'interviens calmement.

Suite à cette remarque, le sorcier se retourne vivement vers moi. Les traits de son visage sont crispés par la colère.

-"Pour qui tu te prends ?" Crache mon père avec venin.

-"L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Le Basilic m'appartient ! Je ne fais qu'accomplir la noble tâche de mon ancêtre !" Je m'emporte face à ce dénigrement.

L'homme s'approche de moi avec un air menaçant. Instinctivement je recule afin de maintenir une distance respectable entre nous deux.

-"La noble tâche de ton ancêtre ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un traître pour Salazar." Provoque Tom.

-"Menteur ! Ça t'ennuies juste que j'aboutisse là où tu as baissé les bras !" Je me moque ouvertement.

Un rire glacial quitte les lèvres de mon père.

-"Tu t'apprêtes à tuer un _sang pur_ , Coba. En quoi cet acte accomplit-il la noble tâche de Salazar ? Rien du tout. Tu agis uniquement dans ton propre intérêt. Ta vengeance personnelle. Et pourquoi ? Juste une dispute entre gamins ! Tu es pathétique !" S'exprime l'homme.

J'en perds mes mots. Car je sais que les paroles de mon père sont justes. Mon ego avait été blessé et je souhaitais rétablir l'ordre des choses. Sans penser aux principes de mon ancêtre. Seulement je ne comptais pas avouer mes fautes.

-"Moi je suis pathétique !? Tu t'es regardé ! A cause de toi je suis la risée de Serpentard ! JE ME SUIS FAIS INSULTER DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ! Juste parce que tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires ! Nott vient de m'humilier tout ça parce que je ne suis pas riche !" Je crie avec rancœur.

-"Depuis quand l'argent a-t-il la moindre importance !?" S'enflamme mon père.

-"Depuis que Nott raconte ton histoire à tout le collège ! Tes robes d'occasions ou encore le fait que je sois un accident !" Je m'emporte.

La pression est telle que je craque. Honteusement je laisse échapper mes larmes de colère. Je lui en veux tellement. Tout était entièrement de sa faute. Incrédule mon père me fixe intensément. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas.

-"Un accident ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?" Susurre dangereusement l'homme.

-"Ne fais pas celui qui n'a rien compris !" Je réplique en essayant mes larmes d'un revers de manche.

-"Effectivement, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, alors explique moi avant que je pers patience..."

Tout en sifflant ces dernières paroles, mon père continue à appeler désespérément le Basilic. Je décide d'éloigner cette préoccupation.

-"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'appeler, si c'est la seule chose qui t'inquiète." Je crache avec dégoût.

A cette déclaration, je perçois un brin de soulagement très vite remplacé par de la colère. Désormais l'homme se concentre entièrement sur ma personne.

-"Je t'ai posé une question." Répète mon père.

-"Ton père n'a jamais voulu de gosse ! JE SUIS UNE ERREUR EN PLUS D'ETRE UN ACCIDENT ! Je le savais déjà et pourtant c'est toujours aussi dur de l'entendre !"

L'atmosphère se remplie lourdement. L'aura de mon père se déploie rapidement dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'embrassent avec force. Sa rage atteins un seuil impressionnant.

-"C'est la dernière fois que je t'entends _proférer_ ce mensonge. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une telle absurdité. C'est clair ?"

Choqué par l'agressivité des paroles, je reste muet. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cette réaction. Je pensais que mon père aurait réfuter les paroles en essayant d'atténuer les choses mais rien de cela. J'avais la sensation de lui avoir lancé une insulte impardonnable. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, mon père continu son avertissement.

-"Si je n'avais pas voulu de toi, je t'aurais arraché la tête dans le ventre de ta mère. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?" Murmure le sorcier.

Une révélation cruelle et pourtant révélatrice. Tom Jedusor obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait. Face à ces menaces je n'avais plus de doute. Pourtant, je voyais mal mon père réclamer un enfant. Je pensais que ma mère essayait de me protéger en affirmant que mon géniteur avait toujours été d'accord. Mais désormais je n'avais plus aucun doute. La sévérité dans ses paroles étaient parfaitement limpides. L'homme venait de me faire comprendre que j'avais été son choix.

-"Je ne plaisante pas sur ce sujet, Coba." Insiste durement Tom.

Je hoche faiblement la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il ne se justifiait pas. Et cette réalité était perturbante, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde sur sa réponse. Je devais prendre ses paroles comme acquise, sans poser de question. Son autorité me faisait comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit de l'interroger sur ce sujet.

-"Tu n'as strictement aucune idée de l'importance que tu as pour moi." Accuse mon père.

L'onyx des ses yeux devient expressif. Malgré la pudeur, il s'efforce de me délivrer son honnêteté au travers cette échange.

-"Je... C'est que... enfin." Je commence perturbé.

Je me déteste d'être aussi vulnérable, mais je m'autorise un geste que je n'avais pas réalisé depuis de nombreuses années. Sans un mot, j'enlace fermement mon père. Surpris, l'homme se gaine dans un premier temps. Il n'était pas de nature affectueuse. Alors, je sens la pression de son corps se dissiper peu à peu, puis il s'autorise à répondre à mon étreinte. Le visage enfouit dans sa robe, je sens ses bras protecteurs encercler mes épaules. Une de ses mains se glisse affectueusement dans mes cheveux. Pendant quelques instants je relâche la pression de cette année. Je prends mon temps, car ce cocon me réconforte. Je me sens en parfaite sécurité entre ses bras. Imperturbable, mon père attend que je fasse le premier pas. Mal à l'aise l'homme n'ose pas brisé l'échange. Inconsciemment je suis soulagé que mon père ne m'ait pas rejeté. Car je sais qu'il n'est pas confortable avec ces élans affectifs. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler, nous nous comprenons. Passé quelques minutes, je me détache doucement en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de mon géniteur. La situation est gênante pour nous deux.

-"Dois-je condamner la chambre des secrets ?" Demande doucement Tom.

Son apparence calme n'est qu'une façade. Je sais qu'il n'a pas oublié les derniers événements. Il reportait mon sermon à plus tard. Un comportement étrange de sa part. En général, il n'attendait pas pour exprimer son mécontentement.

-"Non." Je réponds d'une voix rauque.

-"Je t'ai déjà fais confiance la dernière fois..." Rappelle amèrement mon père.

-"Je n'aurais pas été jusqu'au bout." J'admets en fixant un point au-dessus de son épaule.

-"Ne joues pas avec mes nerfs, Coba." Prévient le sorcier.

Je lâche un soupir bruyant. Les mains enfoncés dans mes poches, je relève le menton pour affronter son regard. J'interviens.

-"Tu me crois capable de _tuer_ quelqu'un ?" Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

Tom me dévisage attentivement. Sa réponse tarde. Il s'efforçait d'être honnête, même si la vérité ne plaisait pas.

-"Oui." Affirme calmement mon père.

Blessé, j'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais l'homme m'interrompe d'un mouvement de main.

-"Je sais que tu es... _capable_ de tuer. Pourtant, j'ose espérer que tu ne le souhaites pas."Il se justifie.

-"Je le souhaite... parfois. Mais je me _retiens_." Je me défends.

Étrangement, mon aveu ne surprend pas mon père. Il me pensait capable de tuer et cela ne l'effrayait pas.

-"Continues de te retenir, alors." Ordonne l'homme.

Je ne proteste pas. Je m'étais toujours demandé si mon père avait franchis ce pas, s'il avait déjà volé la vie d'une personne. Je ne posais jamais la question, car j'imaginais très bien la réponse.

-"Et cette histoire d'argent ?" Continue Tom Jedusor.

Bien, finalement mon père n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les sujets qui fâchent. Il voulait aborder tous les détails de ma dispute avec Nott. Seulement je me sens honteux. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre de ma situation financière, ma colère m'avait emporté. Mon père se démenait au travail pour subvenir à mes besoins. Je n'étais pas pourri gâté, mais en tant que fils unique je possédais l'intention de mes deux parents. Aussi plainte première était mal venue.

-"Rien."

-"Coba..." Insiste mon père à bout de patience.

Je soupire avant de m'expliquer, je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Mon père ne m'aurait pas donné un gallion pour jouer à un jeu d'argent. Au contraire cela risquait de l'énerver.

-"Je n'avais pas assez d'argent. Pour jouer... au _poker_." J'explique en regardant le serpent incrusté sur le robinet.

-"Tu as gaspillé tout ton argent dans une partie de poker ? Ton argent de ton stage de l'été dernier !?" Constate Tom avec colère.

-"Pas de gaspillage. J'aurais gagné, si j'avais eu 30 gallions en plus..." Je rumine doucement.

-"Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu as gagné ? Le droit de finir l'année avec aucun sous en poche." Sermonne le sorcier.

Conscient de mon erreur je ne prononce pas un mot. Il ne comprenait pas. J'allais gagner cette partie...

-"Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te financer tes jeux stupides."

Je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'allais éviter de demander de l'argent pendant quelque temps. Une petite visite chez mon grand-père et quelques billets régleraient ma situation. D'ailleurs je devrais peut-être prévoir de passer chez Gringotts pour échanger mon argent moldu.

-"Le tournoi des écoles est annulé." Annonce soudainement mon père.

Étonné je relève vivement les yeux.

-"Pourquoi ?" Je demande avec méfiance.

J'espère ne pas être la raison de cette annulation. Sinon les moqueries à mon égare ne s'estomperaient pas.

-"Un élève est mort. Grindelwald s'immisce dans le tournoi. Deux raisons suffisantes." Termine Tom.

Je vois dans son expression qu'il espérait que la nouvelle me réconforterait. Ce n'était pas le cas. Bien que je me rassurais à l'idée de ne pas subir la troisième tâche, ça n'écartait en rien la menace du mage noir.

-"Très bien." Je conclus évasif.

-"Tu as la possibilité de rentrer avec moi, dès ce soir." Relance mon père.

Mes parents n'avaient pas abandonnés leur position depuis mon dernier séjour à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais il n'était pas question de respecter le mois de repos prescrit par mon médicomage. Je sais aussi que cela rassurerait mon père de m'avoir à l'œil. Pourtant, j'avais bien l'intention de rester à Poudlard.

-"Non, je veux rester ici."

-"Je ne serai pas sur ton dos, je veux juste que..."

-"Il ne reste plus qu'un mois d'école. J'ai suffisamment loupé les cours pour cette année." Je le coupe décidé.

-"Tu n'as aucun retard, Coba. Un mois de plus ou de moins ne changera strictement rien."

-"J'aime être ici." Je termine.

Poudlard était ma deuxième maison. Je m'y sentais chez moi. Je ne voyais pas meilleur endroit pour me reposer. Même les examens à venir ne m'inquiétaient pas. Au contraire cette ambiance de compétition m'attirait. Je voulais montrer mes capacités. Celles que je n'avais pu démontrer sur le terrain en raison de ma piètre participation à ce tournoi des écoles.

-"Au moindre problème, je ne te laisserai pas le choix." Prévient Tom.

-"J'ai compris." Je déclare ne râlant.

Une profonde hésitation recouvre les traits de mon père, mais il finit par abdiquer. Dans un parfait silence il me raccompagne jusqu'à mon dortoir. Les couloirs défilent jusqu'à destination. Avant de m'engouffrer dans ma salle commune, je perçois l'échange discret de mon géniteur.

-"Bonne nuit, Coba."

Mon faible sourire lui sert de réponse.


	58. Chapitre 58 : Petit intrus

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée ;) ! Ensuite un grand merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours très plaisant de les lire et de vous répondre. Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'attends votre avis avec impatience.**_

 _ **LecteurDePassage ; Merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour m'écrire une petite review malgré ton voyage, elle me fait très plaisir ! Merci pour tes encouragements. A bientôt.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

-"Les B.U.S.E sont une étape importante dans la vie d'un sorcier, je vous conseille vivement de réviser ardemment pour votre examen de l'année prochaine. Seul la moitié d'entre vous possède le niveau requis pour la cinquième année. Prenez donc l'épreuve de fin d'année comme un entraînement."

Chaque enseignants présentaient le même discours et le professeur Mcgonagall ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Le sérieux des paroles rendaient anxieux la plupart des étudiants. On avait l'impression que l'examen de B.U.S.E se déroulait cette année. Lasse d'entendre toujours la même chose, je me concentre sur un livre n'ayant aucun rapport avec la métamorphose. Cette matière ne me fascinait pas vraiment, mais je m'efforçais de rester un des meilleurs, malgré la concurrence.

D'ailleurs l'atmosphère pesante de la salle n'aidait pas. La chaleur enivrait les quatre coins de la pièce. Si bien que les fenêtres ouvertes étaient d'un faible secoure. Même les animaux destinés à la métamorphose succombaient en roupillant dans un coin de leur cage. Je supportais assez bien la chaleur et sa douce brise de vent. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la cas de tout le monde.

-"Miss Potter ?" Interroge Mcgonagall.

Blasé je constate que la miss _je-sais-tout_ de la classe persiste à jouer son rôle de bonne élève. Grace Potter ne cessait jamais de poser des questions. Je relève les yeux de mon manuel de potion pour suivre l'intervention de la Gryffondor. Toute l'intention se focalise sur elle. Certain comme moi manifeste une mine lasse, tandis que d'autre admire son intervention. Ginny Weasley, une de ses meilleurs amie ne loupe pas une miette. Pathétique...

-"Les sortilèges de Transferts seront également au programme de l'année prochaine ?" Demande la miss _je-sais-tout_.

Un sifflement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Si ce comportement n'était pas qualifier de _fayotage_... Jack Anderson, mon binôme, m'envoie un regard interrogatif. D'une oreille distraite je continue de suivre le cours, tout en feuilletant mon manuel. Merlin que je _détestais_ cette fille...

-"L'épreuve pratique diffère en fonction des années, il n'est pas impossible de tomber sur les sortilèges de transferts, vous pouvez tomber sur absolument tout" Explique sévèrement le professeur.

Un petit sourire en coin s'anime sur mon visage. Je savais parfaitement que _la reine_ de la métamorphose rencontrait quelques difficultés avec les sortilèges de Transferts. Sournoisement j'espérais qu'elle ne les maîtrise pas d'ici l'année suivante. Ainsi je garantissais ma première place dans _toutes_ les matières. Quoi que les potions restaient une matière de compétition entre nous deux. Mais ce petit inconvénient serait réglé cet été. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je comptais _étudier_ pendant mes vacances. Je ne pourrais bien évidemment pas compter sur mon père le jour de l'examen. Son habituel petit coup de pouce m'aidait à obtenir un optimal, seulement le Jour-J je devrais m'en passer.

-"Ouf, avec un peu de chance on me demandera de changer une allumette en aiguille." Se réconforte Jack dans un murmure.

-"On ne va pas te demander de réaliser des métamorphoses de première année." Je me moque ouvertement.

-"Elle vient de dire ; _absolument tout_ !" S'oppose mon ami.

-"Je te paris mon balai que personne ne tombera sur l'allumette." Je chuchote en tendant ma main.

Paix à son âme, mon nimbus 2001 avait succombé dans l'incendie de ma maison... Heureusement j'étais certain de gagner. Contrarié, Jack éloigne vivement ma main. Il me lance un regard en biais avant d'ajouter.

-"Tu aurais pu me laisser un semblant d'espoir..."

Un ricanement s'échappe de ma gorge. Le comportement de mon ami m'amusait beaucoup. Il avait toujours une longueur de retard. Complètement décalé du monde qui l'entourait. Dans un râle à peine perceptible, Jack regroupe ses bras sur son torse. Sa chemise le boudine légèrement. Je ne fais pas attention à ce détail avant de remarquer les boutons de manchette aux armoiries des _Jedusor_. Un cadeau de mes grands-parents. Anderson ne commençait par un "J" à ce que je sache.

-"Hey ! Mais c'est ma chemise !" Je proteste en montrant la lettre incrusté sur les boutons.

-"Elle était dans mes affaires." Se défend mon camarade en lissant son col.

-"Espèce de menteur..." Je siffle entre mes dents.

Malgré mon agacement premier, j'essaie de rester discret. Le cours continue de se dérouler normalement.

-"Rho, ça va. _D'habitude_ tu ne dis rien." Fait remarquer Jack.

D'habitude ? Incrédule ma bouche reste ouverte quelque seconde. Avais-je bien compris ? Je comprenais désormais pourquoi mes vêtements disparaissaient avant de subitement réapparaître.

-"Les elfes de maison n'avaient pas laver mon linge... Je l'ai _emprunté_. Et puis il y a un _J_ dessus, comme Jack. Je pensais que c'était la mienne." Explique mon ami roublard comme jamais.

-"Ne te fiche pas de moi !" Je rétorque en cachant un sourire.

Ce crétin savait parfaitement que cette chemise était la mienne. Ce qui m'amusait dans son attitude est que ce fait ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Non pour lui emprunter les affaires des autres était tout à fait normal. Quand je pense que ma mère me sermonnait à chaque rentrée de vacances. Je n'étais pas fou, quelqu'un me volait bien mes vêtements ! Il faut dire que je ne prêtais pas une grande intention à l'aspect vestimentaire des gens, alors Jack avait eu largement le temps d'essayer ma garde robe. Nous avions le même gabarit sauf que mon ami était plus athlétique que moi.

-"Si seulement il se contentait de piquer _uniquement_ tes chemises..." Soupir Bruce qui suivait la conversation.

-"Quoi !?" Je m'étrangle.

Animé par la conversation, je n'avais pas remarquer que les élèves situés sur la table devant nous venaient de suivre notre altercation. Une mine narquois sur le visage, Gauis Black se retourne dans notre direction. Collin Crivey quant à lui se fait plus discret. Ma mise en garde avait suffit comme avertissement. Ce sale sang de bourbe ne me manquera plus jamais de respect. NI à moi, ni à ma mère.

-"Ferme-la, Jedusor. On se fiche de savoir quelle chaussette tu as prêté à ton petit copain." Provoque le jeune homme.

Crivey glousse discrètement à la réplique de son camarade.

-"Va te faire voir !" Je réplique immédiatement.

-"Jaloux !" S'amuse à répondre Jack avec un clin d'œil.

Black ne s'attendait pas à ça. Je lâche un ricanement lorsque j'aperçois une moue choquée sur le visage de mon ennemi. Anderson était un provocateur, son esprit tordu l'aidait a déstabiliser les gens. Et il excellait dans ce domaine. Une grimace sur le visage, le Gryffon répond.

-"Tu es complètement timbré..." Murmure Black à l'adresse de Jack.

Lestrange interrompe alors Gauîs avec un mouvement de main dédaigneux. Le nez plissé il fait signe au Rouge et or de se retourner. Son air hautain est une parfaite caricature de sa tendre mère...

-"Aller, aller. Retourne toi, on ne t'a pas causé la Glue."

-"La Glue ?" Je me marre au surnom.

-"Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est _collant_ ce type ?" Me fait comprendre Jack avec moquerie.

Nous nous esclaffons discrètement tous les trois. Voilà longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Mes amis m'avaient manqués. Entre le tournoi et Isida, je n'avais pas consacré beaucoup de mon temps avec eux. Et cela me manquait énormément. Mon insouciance me délivrait de tous mes problèmes.

-"Gauïs, La Glue. Pas mal du tout..." Je renchérie.

Mes amis s'esclaffent de plus belle. Nos bruits perturbent la classe et certains des Gryffondors nous lancent des regards méprisants. Heureusement le professeur de métamorphose venait de nous donner une exercice de pratique. Ainsi notre brouhaha devient plus discret. Seulement Black n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

-"Tu faisais moins ton malin dans la forêt interdite, Jedusor. _Empalé_ comme une brochette."

Un sourire satisfait recouvre les lèvres de Black. Mes camarades cessent leur rire. Irrité je continue tout de même de sourire afin de faire bonne figure. Mais l'allusion ne me plaît pas. Personne n'était au courant du déroulement de la deuxième épreuve. Et surtout, mon accident avait été gardé sous silence. A l'évidence, Harry Potter n'avait pas gardé l'événement pour lui. Je ne savais pas quelle version avait été servi. Pourtant, la mine triomphante de Black en disait long.

-"C'est ton _froussard_ de pote qui t'a raconté ça." Je cherche à comprendre.

-"Un froussard qui t'a sauvé la vie pendant que tu étais empalé sur ton arbuste." Défend Black.

Tous mes souvenirs n'étaient pas très fluides, mais je me rappelais très bien la fuite de Potter. Puis son retour... La piqûre de rappelle est douloureuse. Le bas de mon abdomen se contracte péniblement. La blessure n'était pas entièrement résorbée. Le mois de repos incluait la cicatrisation complète, pas d'activités durant cette longue période. Je respectais ces conseils à la lettre. Mais ma frustration ravivait le tiraillement de la dague. Je cligne des yeux pour évacuer le souvenir de cette atroce souffrance.

-"Il a sûrement oublié le chapitre où il n'arrive pas à se servir d'une baguette magique..." Je susurre cruellement.

-"Il ne trouvait plus sa baguette." S'oppose Gauis.

Les étudiants qui suivent la conversation autour de nous écoutent attentivement. La Gazette du Sorcier n'avait rien relaté des événements du tournoi. Excepté le fait que Grindelwald y était pour quelque chose. Les détails étaient restés sous silence. Aussi notre petite discutions intéresse les élèves friand des ragots.

-"Piètre excuse, je lui ai prêté la mienne." J'insiste narquoisement.

Je sais que cette excuse n'est pas fondée. Beaucoup de sorcier ne pouvaient pas utiliser ma baguette, seulement désormais tout était permis. Black n'aurait jamais dû engager ce dialogue. Je ne comptais pas passer pour le poids mort. Harry Potter aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas valable." Intervient sèchement Grace Potter en chassant un scarabée de sa table.

Je payais mon erreur de sociabilisation avec cette garce. Un peu trop bavard, je lui avais confié les propriétés de ma baguette. Le regret était palpable, jamais je n'aurais dû lui accorder m a confiance. Dire que j'avais pris sa défense...

-"Excuse moi ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir adressé la parole." Je lui crache avec venin.

Mon intervention est méchante, pourtant elle amuse beaucoup les Serpentards. Mes camarades ricanent à cœur joie. La plus heureuse doit être Daphnée Greengrass qui savoure l'échec de sa _concurrence_. Habitué à cette attitude, je ne m'en formalise pas.

-"Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, Jedusor. Pas besoin de passer ta faiblesse sur quelqu'un d'autre."

Black n'avait pas perdu ses allures chevaleresque. Il continuait de protéger la fille Potter avec entrain. Il me semble même avoir entendu une rumeur. Black avait enfin réussi à gagner sa _bien aimée_. Comme le sujet ne m'intéressait pas, je n'y faisais pas attention. Pourtant, le Gryffondor me mettait dans une position inconfortable. Ma crédibilité avait diminué ces derniers temps, surtout à cause de cette vermine de Nott. Aussi je ne comptais pas empirer ma situation.

-"Ma faiblesse ? Dis moi, Black. Qui est le plus faible à ton avis ? Celui qui est empalé sur un arbre, ou celui qui abandonne lâchement son camarade à l'agonie..."

-"Quelqu'un t'a empalé sur un arbre ?" Demande Daphnée, une main sur le cœur.

Désormais plus personne ne s'intéresse au devoir de métamorphose. Il s'agissait d'une occasion innée pour connaître la vérité. Ma langue s'était déliée, prête à parler.

-"Et bien, Black ? Tu ne continues pas ? Raconte nous la suite. Tu sembles être au courant des moindres détails... Pour quelqu'un qui n'y était pas." Je provoque le jeune homme.

-"Gauïs, arrête." Prévient Grace.

La fille était plus intelligente. Il y avait une raison pour que cette histoire soit restée sous silence. Rien à voir avec moi. Personne n'admettait que la sécurité de Poudlard soit une vraie passoire et profite ainsi à Grindelwald.

-"Une personne est morte." Rappel Black face à mon manque de tact.

-"Un traite infiltré sous les ordres de Grindelwald en personne. Il ne méritait rien d'autre. Sa transformation en Inférius est bien trop mérité !" Je crache avec fureur.

Des protestations apeurés se répercutent dans la salle. Pour moi s'en était de trop. Black n'avait pas le droit de défendre cette pourriture de Yannick. Aucun respect ne devait être honoré en sa mémoire.

-"Estime toi heureux de ne pas pleurer la mort de ton _petit_ Harry. Cet idiot serait mort si mon père n'était pas intervenu !" Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter avec colère.

Harry Potter scandait mon échec à son meilleur ami, sans prendre en compte les faits. Le garçon oubliait qu'il ne s'était pas sorti de ce pétrin tout seul ! Des personnes étaient venues nous aider grâce à mon intervention. Sans le mordsmodre dans le ciel il ne serait rien ! Juste un tas d'intestins dévoré par des morts vivants !

-"Ça suffit. Harry n'a jamais tenu de tel propos. Il est bien conscient de sa chance." Intervient Grace en défendant son grand frère.

-"Pourtant il ne s'est pas gêné pour déformer la vérité !" Je proteste avec rage.

-"Harry n'a rien déformé ! Tu es juste un _gamin_ qui répond à la provocation !" Se révolte la jeune fille.

Piqué sur le vif, mes mots m'abandonnent. Ma colère bouillonne. Je ne supportais pas qu'on me traite de gamin. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que j'avais vécu.

-" _Petite idiote..._ " Je siffle entre mes dents.

Mon insulte déclenche la fureur de Black. Avec un air menaçant, qui ne m'impressionne pas du tout, il se rapproche de moi par-dessus notre table. Paisiblement installé sur mon siège, je ne bouge d'un centimètre. J'assiste à son cynisme avec une décontraction déconcertante.

-"Ne l'insulte plus jamais !" Il crache avec férocité.

Nous nous affrontons du regard. Je discerne une grande conviction chez Black. Pourtant, son intervention est risible. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il m'impressionnait ? Il ne fallait pas me provoquer... Je me tourne narquoisement dans la direction de Grace.

-"Mêle toi de tes affaires, _petite idiote_." Je répète calmement.

Cette dernière reste de marbre, non atteint par mon insulte. A l'inverse de son petit ami, elle savait qu'il fallait éviter de me mettre au défit. Ses yeux émeraudes convergent immédiatement vers le tableau. Les rires de mes camarades attirent enfin l'intention du professeur Mcgonagall.

-"M. Black ! Asseyez vous immédiatement !" Intervient l'enseignante lorsque celui-ci se lève brusquement de sa chaise.

Malgré l'avertissement, celui-ci reste debout. Sa main tremble sur sa baguette magique. Je ne le quitte pas de mon champ de vison.

-"M. Black ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue. Continuez et je passe à 50 points." Prévient le professeur de métamorphose.

Mes lèvres se courbent à l'annonce de la sanction. Le mécontentement de ses camarades force Black à se rasseoir. Crivey tire vivement sur la manche de sa robe pour l'inciter à se calmer. Dommage, j'aurais adoré que ce crétin agave son cas.

-"Je ne veux plus entendre personne avant la fin du cours ! Et vous me ferez tous 50 cm de parchemin sur les sortilèges de transferts !" Conclut sévèrement la femme aux airs revêche.

Une punition collective. Ce résultat agace tous les étudiants à l'unisson. Le revirement de situation est appréciable. J'adorais faire passer les autres pour les fautifs. Black aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler, comme toujours.

La fin du cours s'était déroulé normalement. Cinquante centimètres de parchemin se révéla être une punition amplement suffisante. À l'arrivée des examens de fin d'année personne n'avait besoin de travail supplémentaire. Surtout que les autres professeurs avaient déjà remplis nos temps libres avec de nombreux devoirs. À la fin de l'heure je me précipite vers la sortie en compagnie de mes amis. Ils étaient tous très contrariés.

-"Un devoir de plus ! Cette vieille chouette ne pouvait pas pénaliser uniquement cet idiot !" S'oppose Jack.

-"Ce sale traître pollue mon espace vitale en plus de mon sang ! Les Black ne méritent pas leur place dans ce collège." Enchérit Lestrange avec colère.

-"Attention, Bruce..." Je le menace du coin de l'œil.

Même si je connaissais la direction de l'agressivité de mon camarade je n'oubliais pas de défendre mes positions. Personne ne se risquait à insulter Isida devant moi. La situation s'était grandement amélioré depuis la partie de poker. Il faut dire que le sujet Nott était définitivement écarté. Son humiliation à mon encontre avait fortement déplu à la jeune fille. Cette vermine ne faisait plus partie du cercle d'amis de ma petite amie, à mon plus grand bonheur. En conclusion, l'attaque déloyale de Nott m'avait permis de régler certains de mes problèmes. Depuis, mon père et moi nous étions sensiblement rapprochés. Des projets prenaient forme pour mes vacances d'été, j'attendais sa réponse.

-"Quand _une pomme pourrie_ tombe de l'arbre, on la jette... Ne mélange pas le sang souillé avec la _pureté_." Je claque d'une voix glaciale.

-"Je parlais du côté de Sir..." Commence Bruce pour se défendre.

Il s'interrompe brusquement lorsqu'il m'aperçoit plié en deux. Gauis Black venait de me dépasser par la droite en m'administrant un coup de poing déloyale dans le ventre. Surpris, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer à cette attaque de moldu. Seulement ma fureur est vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude. Le choc avait déclenché un craquement préoccupant dans le bas de mon abdomen. La douleur me pique les yeux. Mais je retiens une plainte.

-"Coba ? Tu vas bien ?" S'étonne Jack en me voyant dans cette position.

Avec le mouvement de foule dans les couloirs personne n'avait remarqué l'attaque furtive du Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, il y a tellement de monde que nous nous faisons bousculer par les étudiants avide de rejoindre leur prochain cours.

-"Black..." Je grogne entre mes dents en me redressant tant bien que mal.

-"L'espèce de petit..."

-"Laisse tomber." Je coupe Bruce en l'obligeant à baisser sa baguette.

Black était déjà loin devant nous. Déclencher un duel dans le couloir de l'école nous porterait préjudice. Il s'agissait d'un coup-bas de la par de mon ennemi. Mais au-delà de la vengeance, un autre détail me préoccupait. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

-"Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie." Décide Anderson en m'attrapant le bras.

-"Non. Je vais bien." Je mens.

-"Tu chiales à moitié." Renifle dédaigneusement Bruce.

-"Ferme-la, Bruce. Tu ne vois pas qu'il a mal !"S'énerve Jack.

-"Ça va ! Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle." Je clos l'échange en m'éloignant.

Croyant que je me dirige vers l'infirmerie, mes amis décident de me laisser tranquille. Une main plaquée contre mon ventre, je me précipite vers les premières toilettes que je trouve. Les dents serrées mes pas me mènent vers un évier. Les bras tremblant je me soutiens contre le rebord, des étoiles commencent à recouvrir ma vision. Je plonge alors vivement ma tête sous l'eau pour me rafraîchir. Lorsque je parviens à retrouver une respiration normale, je soulève le bas de ma chemise du bout des doigts.

Ma crainte était fondée. La blessure interne causée par la dague de Yannick s'était résorbée depuis longtemps, mais elle restait fragile. La localisation de craquement ressenti venait précisément de cet endroit. Un soupire de soulagement quitte mes lèvres en constatant aucune anomalie. La peau de mon abdomen ne présente aucune teinte inquiétante. Pourtant, la douleur ne s'estompe pas. Chaque mouvement me tiraille. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer. Je récolterai probablement un bleu, mais rien d'alarmant. C'était juste une question de temps pour que la douleur se dissipe. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller à l'infirmerie. Hors de question que mes parents soient alertés, ils attendaient cette occasion pour me ramener à la maison. Cela n'arriverait pas. Inutile de mettre mon avenir en jeu pour si peu. Tout allait très bien. Je fais donc abstraction de cette gêne au niveau de mes intestins, puis me dirige vers la sortie des toilettes...

/(I)\

 _Papa,_

 _Comme tu le sais, je gère très mal la pression de ces derniers temps. Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement passé, même si je persiste à croire qu'il reste justifié. Ces mots me coûtent, en espérant que ta considération à mon égard se concrétise._

 _Il est difficile de communiquer au travers d'une lettre, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le demander de vive voix. J'aimerais te connaître. Je ne parle pas d'une relation père/fils, mais de la même manière que Finéas et toi. Je pense être suffisamment grand pour comprendre. Apprendre des autres à propos de son propre père est frustrant. Ainsi se justifie ma requête, pour ne plus que la vérité soit déformée. Autant ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, j'espère que tu accepteras de partager de ton temps en ma compagnie cet été._

 _Ps Tu sais que maman peut-être jalouse, garde cette lettre pour toi._

 _Coba._

Communiquer avec ses parents avait toujours été un problème pour Coba. Encore plus lorsque Tom était le correspondant. En tout et pour tout, Tom avait reçu deux lettres de son fils. La première remontait à sa répartition de Poudlard. L'enfant avait été tellement content de rejoindre la maison de Serpentard, sa joie avait crépité dans les mots inscrit sur le parchemin. Même s'il n'en avait jamais rien dit, Tom avait été extrêmement fier ce jour-là. Son fils, sa chair, son sang suivait ses pas dans la maison de leur ancêtre. Il aurait été très déçu si le gamin avait rejoint une autre maison. Surtout que Tom savait parfaitement que Coba possédait le caractère des Serdaigles. Heureusement son côté fourbe avait dispensé le choixpeau de cette maison.

Bref, Tom était étonné de cette seconde lettre. S'excuser ne ressemblait pas à Coba. Pourtant, comme cela était indiqué, l'homme savait que ces mots avaient dû être difficile. Le garçon s'excusait rarement, uniquement sous la menace en général ou pour éviter des ennuis. Aussi, Tom ressentait un profond mal-être à travers cette lettre. Il s'était fait une raison. Son fils ne serait jamais aussi froid et insensible que lui. Non, Tom devait l'accompagner dans chaque épreuve de sa vie. Coba était bien plus humain que lui. Ce résultat était réconfortant dans un sens.

Le sorcier avait compris le message. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contrarié. Il préférait que Coba garde une image abstraite de sa personne. Confier une partie de son passé risquait de brusquer l'enfant. Car malgré ses penchants pour le côté obscure de la magie, le garçon n'était pas foncièrement méchant. Il avait juste son caractère. Coba respectait les convictions de sa mère. Ces dernières atténuaient certaines de ses ambitions. Non, le garçon ne ferait jamais rien de susceptible de contrarier Glass. Coba n'était pas un mauvais gamin. Le pouvoir l'intéressait et Tom ne pouvait le blâmer. Ils partageaient une fascination commune.

Tom Jedusor avait l'habitude de fasciner. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas que Coba réagisse de la même façon. Il s'était toujours appliqué pour ne pas que son fils se comporte ainsi. Coba n'était pas un de ses serviteurs naïfs. Voilà pourquoi Tom avait toujours traité le garçon comme un égal. Le môme possédait une place privilégié à ses côtés. Tom n'était pas d'accord. Cette relation père/fils, il la chérissait plus que tout. Il refusait d'effacer, même un instant, une des rares chose qu'il appréciait. En contrepartie, Tom ferait un effort. Voilà 17 ans qu'il avait laissé une de ses quêtes de côté... Une bonne raison de partager un voyage en compagnie de Coba. Le changement d'air sera bénéfique pour tout le monde. Une occasion de renforcer les liens avec son fils. Expliquer son idée dans une lettre était trop dangereux. Tom se contente d'écrire quelques lignes implicites.

 _Coba,_

 _N'oublions pas que nos pays regorgent de trésor. Une marche en ta compagnie sera appréciable. Le temps de classer mes affaires et de s'organiser._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Tom._

L'homme n'était pas du genre à s'étaler dans de longues phrases bateau. Satisfait de sa réponse, il relit le parchemin avant de l'accrocher à la patte de la chouette. Au moment de son envolé, les pas de Glass se font entendre dans son dos.

-"Déjà debout ?" S'étonne la jeune femme d'une voix ensommeillé.

Sans discrétion, les yeux de Tom parcourent les courbes de son épouse vêtue d'une simple nuisette. Adossé contre le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, il ne répond pas à cette question rhétorique. Un café fumant à la main, il laisse Glass s'approcher suavement de lui. Un sourire mesquin se dessine lorsque la jolie blonde l'enlace avec douceur. Ses petits bras enroulé autour de sa taille procurent des frissonnements de plaisir. Trop petite pour atteindre ses lèvres, Glass pose tendrement un baiser dans le cou de Tom.

-"Bien dormi ?" Demande l'homme en embrassant le front de son épouse.

De sa main libre, Tom organise quelques mèches afin de libérer les épaules de la jeune femme. Sa bouche picore alors rapidement la peau satinée. Glass craquait plus facilement que lui...

-"Trop peu !" S'exclame Glass en lui dérobant son café.

Enjôleuse, elle s'éloigne vers la cuisine. Tom n'était pas frustré. Ce comportement alimentait leur relation. Ils se cherchaient l'un et l'autre sans arrêt. Pourtant, il se pince les lèvres avant de rejoindre sa compagne. L'homme n'aimait pas qu'on lui vole ses affaires. Glass avait de la chance d'occuper une place particulière. C'est donc quelque peu irrité qu'il se sert une nouvelle tasse de café.

-"Des nouvelles de Coba ?" Demande Glass en croquant dans une pomme.

Tom ne manque pas de remarquer la suspicion dans la voix de la sorcière. La jeune femme avait eu vent du dernier dérapement de son fils. Ce n'était pas nouveau, Coba avait tendance à causer des problèmes. Pourtant, en bonne mère, Glass ne pouvait s'empêcher de défendre son enfant.

-"Je suppose. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle." Conclut évasivement Tom.

Inutile de parler projet. Tom devait s'assurer de régler quelques-unes de ses affaires avant de planifier un voyage. L'homme ne se faisait aucun souci pour Glass, il était certain qu'elle attendait des vacances depuis un moment. Coba n'y était pas retourné depuis ses cinq ans... Oui, le jeune femme sera enchantée.

-"Quand je pense à ce que ce gamin a osé lui dire ! C'est honteux. Certains devraient revoir leur éducation, crois moi !"

Tom reste silencieux. Glass était du genre rancunière. Il n'avait pas réussi à canaliser sa colère l'autre soir. Contre son grès les paroles de Darwin Nott avaient atteinte les oreilles de la jeune femme. Si Tom avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'était que ses actes soient remis en cause. La supposition que Coba ne soit pas son choix était révoltante. Seulement, Glass ne connaissait pas l'éducation des sangs purs. Ces gamins de bonne famille étaient entraînés à ce genre d'attaque. Trouver les points faibles pour mieux abattre leur proie. Évidemment Coba était une cible facile. Trop faible avec ses émotions.

-"Laisse tomber, Glass." Rumine Tom.

Cette histoire commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Coba était son choix. Cette calomnie était d'autant plus absurde, puisque Tom avait choisi d'avoir un enfant. Il avait même décidé du moment qui lui convenait. Glass avait eu Coba parce qu'il l'avait souhaité lui aussi. Fin de l'histoire. Ses mains tartinent rageusement un toast.

-"Non, Tom ! Cet imbécile n'avait pas le droit de dire ça !" Proteste Glass.

-"Beaucoup de personnes se permettent plus que ce qui est autorisé." Tranche l'homme.

-"Ça ne change rien ! Si Nott avait des problèmes avec toi, soit. Mais on en s'attaque pas aux enfants !" Insiste le jeune femme.

Tom était d'accord. Nott avait une dent contre lui. En revanche, rien ne l'autorisait à raconter des bobards à son fils. Coba en faisait les frais et cela était inacceptable. En voulant aider son gamin, Tom avait empirés les choses. Il n'aurait jamais dû rendre cette petite visite à la famille Nott. S'il laissait cette histoire de côté, c'était uniquement dans l'intérêt de son fils.

-"Stop, Glass. Tout est expliqué. Coba ne doute plus de sa venu au monde. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !" Crache l'homme avec venin.

Cela en était trop. Ses limites étaient atteintes. Plus question d'aborder le sujet.

-"Vraiment ? Tu lui as raconté cette fameuse soirée de Saint-Valentin ?" S'intéresse Glass avec amusement.

-"Jamais ! Je t'interdis de lui en raconter un seul mot !" Menace Tom.

Même le rire de Glass ne suffit pas à calmer son malaise. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le raconter. Il s'agissait d'un moment strictement privé. Tom s'était humilié et rabaissé ce jour-là ! Personne, absolument personne, n'était au courant à par Glass et cela était parfait ainsi. Se mettre à nu n'avait pas été facile. Aussi ce moment devait rester secret. Tom n'assumait pas ses actes de cette fameuse soirée.

-"Pourtant, tu étais adorable." Ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter la sorcière.

-"J'ai dit non." Clos Tom avec sévérité.

Un battement d'aile recouvre les ricanements de Glass. La jeune femme reporte son intention sur son petit déjeuner. Tom était bien trop prude avec ses sentiments. Mais elle le respectait. Elle garderait précieusement ce souvenir pour elle. Un des plus beaux jours de sa vie après la naissance de son fils.

Glass se concentre sur la luminosité de la pièce, une belle journée ensoleillée. La jeune femme aimait beaucoup cette période de l'année. Elle annonçait les vacances, le retour de Coba à la maison. Tandis qu'elle se concentre sur ses souvenirs, la cafetière se fracasse brusquement contre le mur de la cuisine. Avec sursaut Glass se relève de sa chaise.

D'instinct elle dirige son regard vers son conjoint. Les yeux écarlates celui-ci chiffonne rageusement une page de la gazette du sorcier avant de la jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

-"Tom ?" Elle demande tandis que l'homme quitte précipitamment la pièce.

Surprise elle ne réagit pas avant d'entendre la porte de l'appartement claquer. Décidé de comprendre la situation, Glass ramasse le bout de papier déchiré. Elle découvre alors un article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Un gros titre s'anime au dessus d'une photo représentant Tom en compagnie de Dumbledore. **LES VRAIS RAISONS DE L'INTERRUPTION DU TOURNOI DES ECOLES** , _de Rita Skeeter_.


	59. Chapitre 59 : L'erreur

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre suivant, dans les temps ;-).**_

 _ **En espérant que votre rentrée se passe bien, merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire. Merci aussi à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Vos encouragements sont très précieux.**_

 _ **ANewHope**_ _ **: Merci pour ta review ! Ravie de te voir de retour. Effectivement les personnages secondaires sont importants et je ne compte pas les laisser de côté ;). Je suis ravie que les moments entre Coba et ses amis te plaisent, j'aime beaucoup les écrire et je heureuse de constater que les petites touches d'humours fonctionnent. Les moments entres Glass et Tom sont toujours délicats car je veux vraiment qu'ils restent crédible, alors c'est super si ils sont appréciables. Pour tes autres questions je resterais sous silence pour le moment ;) Les réponses dans la suite. Un grand merci pour tes encouragements.**_  


 _ **Sans plus tarder voici la suite, bonne lecture.**_  


* * *

Le dictame possédait des vertus curatives indéniable. Ma mère ne jurait que par ce remède, ce dernier pouvait soigner de nombreuses blessures. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, la gêne occasionné située sur mon abdomen ne s'était guère estompée. Je détestais ce crétin de Gryffondor, encore plus que d'habitude, si cela était possible. La douleur se supportait, mais la décoloration de ma peau m'inquiétait un peu. Un simple bleu probablement, ma paranoïa guettait mon subconscient.

La question ne se posait pas. Je devais mettre la main sur un flacon de dictame. En fabriquer par moi même serait bien trop long. Je connaissais deux endroits capable de me fournir. Il était hors de question que je mette les pieds dans l'infirmerie du collège. Mes pas m'avaient donc conduit naturellement vers la réserve des ingrédients situé dans la salle des potions. Avec un peu de chance, le professeur Slughorn était actuellement en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres. Juste à pique pour me glisser discrètement vers mon dû.

Arrivé devant la porte du professeur, je toque avec décontraction. Inutile de prendre des risques. Je patiente quelques secondes en attente d'une réponse. Rien. Sans prendre plus de précautions, ma main active la poignée. Slughorn ne verrouillait jamais sa salle de cours. Une aubaine pour moi, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer par effraction.

-"Il y a quelqu'un ?" Je demande par précaution.

Mes yeux scrutent les environs avec rigueur. Aucun détail ne devait être négligé. Le vol était un crime grave pour Poudlard. Même si ma futur acquisition n'avait aucune valeur, je reste sur mes gardes. Je n'ai jamais rien volé jusqu'ici, mise à part les affaires de mon père que je trouvais fort intéressante. Aujourd'hui serait une première.

Machinalement, je rejoins l'armoire logée au fond de la pièce. Un échantillon de la substance y serait peut-être disponible. Car à l'évidence, fracturer la porte de la réserve ne m'enchantais pas. Un grincement strident retentit lorsque j'ouvre un des tiroirs. Mon manque de discrétion provoque un soupir de frustration que je ne peux retenir.

-"M. Jedusor ?" Résonne une voix derrière moi.

Immédiatement, je sursaute avec terreur. Si je ne l'avais pas retenu, un cri aurait échappé de ma gorge. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à sa présence.

-"Professeur Slughorn ?" Je réponds un tantinet gêné.

Confus lui aussi, L'homme s'interroge de la situation. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour trouver une explication acceptable.

-"Coba, mon garçon... Que faite vous ici ?" Tente de comprendre le professeur.

Mon cœur bat rapidement. Je venais de me faire prendre la main dans le sac. Non. Slughorn ne pouvait porter aucune accusation à mon égard. Je n'avais encore rien pris dans cette fichue armoire ! Je pouvais encore sauver mon cas.

-"Pardonnez-moi monsieur, j'ai toqué, mais personne ne m'a répondu. Ne vous si méprenez pas. Je souhaitais juste emprunter quelques ingrédients pour l'examen de cet après-midi. C'est idiot de ma part, j'aurais dû attendre une réponse avant d'entrer comme un voleur. Le stress de fin d'année me fait oublier mes bonnes manières." J'explique mielleusement.

-"Voyons, voyons mon garçon ! Je n'ai jamais eu de telles pensées à votre sujet. Naturellement vous pouvez emprunter tout ce que vous désirez. Faites donc !"

La pression s'échappe instantanément. Un délicieux soulagement s'anime dans tout mon corps. Le vieux professeur de potion était bien plus facile à manipuler que le loup-garou déprimé. Une chance pour moi que mon père fasse partie des chouchous de son _club grotesque_.

-"Je ne voulais pas vous importuner professeur." J'appuie avec détermination.

-"Allons, ne vous chagrinez pas. Servez-vous autant que vous voulez. Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici, Coba."

-"Vous me sauvez la vie professeur. Je me suis rendu compte, bien trop tard, que ma boîte d'œil de scarabées était vide."

-"N'exagérons rien. Ramenez moi un optimal pour vos examens et vous serez pardonné." Glousse le sorcier.

Un petit clin d'œil complice suffit pour atténuer nos deux esprits. Tendit que mon professeur s'éloigne afin de vaquer à ses occupations, je me retourne vers l'armoire. Mon sourire s'efface immédiatement. Cette entrevue ne m'amusait pas. Désormais, j'avais qu'une hâte, sortir d'ici au plus vite. Je m'active à récolter les ingrédients de mon mensonge. En parallèle, mes yeux refoule les quatre coins en quête du fameux dictame. En vain, je me rends à l'évidence. Je venais de risquer mon intégrité pour rien. Je refoule ma colère avant de me diriger vers la sortie, un sachet d'œil de scarabée à la main.

-"Encore merci." J'insiste avec un air faussement timide.

-"Ce n'est rien voyons. Revenez quand vous voulez mon garçon." Minimise Slughorn.

Je remonte les cachots d'un pas décidé. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de demander directement le remède à mon professeur. Connaissant son intérêt envahissant, je n'aurais pas échappé à un questionnaire. Et cela ne faisait pas partie de mes projets. Tant pis, je trouverai une autre solution. J'avais failli me faire prendre pour cette chose stupide ! Autant ne pas risquer mon avenir et laisser ce bleu se résorber tout seul. Après tout, la gêne était minime. Je me complaisais dans cette idée.

La tête vide, je rejoins mes camarades dans la grande salle afin de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. L'ambiance joviale qui y règne rappelle l'arrivée des grandes vacances. Les autres écoles allaient bientôt rejoindre leurs pays respectifs. Tout le monde attendait la fin de ces deux semaines avec impatience. Excepté moi. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, bien que j'avais ma petite idée. Mes parents avaient refusé de réitérer mon stage au ministère. Pour plusieurs raisons fondées j'imagine. Pourtant, j'étais contrarié qu'on ne m'ait pas demandé mon avis. Ma mère avait juste expliqué dans une lettre que cette année ce ne serait pas possible. Je ne suis pas naïf, mon père était pour quelque chose dans cette décision. Seulement je ne comptais pas passer deux mois cloîtré dans notre appartement.

-"Tu vas bien ?" Demande Isida avec un air soupçonneux.

Ses yeux inquisiteurs s'aventurent sur ma main appuyée sur le côté droit de mon ventre.

-"Parfait. Un poing de côté." Je mens, un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille ne me contre-dit pas. Mais elle ne croit pas un mot de mon histoire. C'était plutôt contrariant. Nous étions ensemble depuis cinq mois seulement et elle me connaissait déjà. Aussi j'apprécie son abstention de remarque. Isida avait fini par comprendre que je ne parlais pas de mes affaires privée, surtout en public.

-"Et moi qui pensais que tu avais ramené du chocolat..." Grimace Jack en examinant le sachet d'œil de scarabée.

-"Après toi, je t'en prie." Sourie narquoisement Bruce afin de mettre Aderson au défit.

Répondant à la provocation du Serpentard, Jack attrape une bonne poignée avant de lui lancer les petites sphères visqueuses en plein visage. Évidemment Lestrange était assis juste à côté de moi...

-"Tu fais chier, Jack !" Je râle en m'essuyant avec une serviette.

-"Complètement débile !" Renchérit Bruce en colère.

-"Désolé Coco. Ce n'est pas toi que je visais..." Appuis Anderson avec un regard mesquin vers sa première cible.

Pour m'aider, Isida entreprenant d'enlever les yeux de scarabée qui se sont coincés dans le col de ma chemise. Ces trucs étaient vraiment immondes !

-"C'est dégouttant, ça colle partout." Se répugne Isida.

-"Laisse tomber, je retourne prendre une douche." Je grogne en fusillant mon ami d'un regard assassin.

Contre toute attente, Jack m'envoie en clin d'œil en désignant exagérément ma petite amie. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite sa pensée avant de me rendre compte que la jeune fille dépoussière les moindres recoins de mon corps. Il n'y avait là aucune intention déplacée, pourtant les yeux de Jack pétillaient de malice. Quel idiot. Toujours aussi salace.

-"C'est bon, je crois que tu en as plus." Annonce Isida tandis que Bruce et Jack continuent de se disputer.

-"Merci..." Je renifle en continuant de me secouer les cheveux pour être certain.

-"Attends, tu en as encore ici..." Continue Isida en passant sa main dans mon cou.

J'ignore ce geste, qui désormais était devenu naturelle entre nous deux. Toujours en colère, j'interviens dans la dispute de mes amis.

-"Je vais te les faire avaler ces yeux ! Tu me diras si c'est du chocolat !" J'aboie à son adresse.

Heureusement que tous les élèves discutent tous bruyamment, ainsi notre altercation passe inaperçu. Mais Lestrange très rancunier n'a pas fini de se décharger sur Jack. La longue liste de ses menaces s'allonge derrière la mienne.

-"Coba ?" Murmure discrètement une voix sur ma gauche.

-"Quoi ?" Je réplique en me retournant vers Isida.

Ma respiration se bloque instantanément. La jeune fille analyse curieusement le médaillon que je portais autour de mon cou.

-"Est ce que c'est... non !?" S'exclame Isida en me dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

Sa réaction est étrange. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle ne portait pas Salazar Serpentard dans son cœur. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'une pointe d'admiration au fond de ses prunelles. J'y voyais un grand danger. Personne ne devait connaître mes origines, mon père avait toujours été très clair sur le sujet. Cette découverte pouvait causer beaucoup de tord à ma famille ! Je devais absolument la détourner si bien elle avait compris la nature de ce médaillon.

-"Juste un médaillon offert pour me féliciter de mon entrée à Poudlard." Je mens en cachant le pendentif sous ma chemise.

-"Vraiment ? Tes parents sont des fanatiques de Serpentard ?" Chuchote Isida avec ruse.

Heureusement pour moi, les pièges questions réponses étaient mon domaine. Mon père usait beaucoup de celles-ci sur moi. Aussi je ne tombe pas dans l'embuscade.

-"Il ne me semble pas avoir cité mes parents."

-"Qui d'autre t'offrirait un médaillon _pareil_ ?" Insiste la jeune fille, à demie victorieuse.

La tournure de la conversation commence à m'énerver. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher l'affaire tout simplement. Il y avait des sujets qu'il valait mieux ignorer. Même si ma confiance augmentait de jour en jour à son égard, je n'étais pas près à lui confier mon secret. Mon héritage demeurait un sujet tabou.

-"J'aime beaucoup les serpents, on m'a offert ce médaillon pour me faire plaisir. Fin de l'histoire." Je conclus amèrement.

-"Tu as une attitude très _secrète_ , Coba." Susurre Isida.

De quoi je me mêle...

-"En quoi être de nature réservée me rend secret ?" Je m'agace.

-"Il y a beaucoup de coïncidence..." Elle ajoute.

Quel était le pire ? Qu'elle fasse le rapprochement avec Salazar, ou bien Merlin ? Les deux. Aussi ces remarques piquaient ma curiosité. De quoi parlait-elle ? Je vérifie que personne ne nous écoute...

-"Des coïncidences ? Quoi par exemple ?" Je demande un faux sourire aux lèvres.

Ses yeux marine scrutent mon visage avec intensité. Pour en avoir fait les frais, je savais qu'elle se débrouillait correctement en Légimencie. Malheureusement pour elle je ne lui donnerais pas cette chance. Je garde mes protections mentals bien en place.

-"Les patronus de forme corporelle sont rares. Et sais-tu ce qui encore plus rare ? Que l'animal en question fasse partie de la catégorie _magique_."

"Je ne t'ai jamais montré mon patronus." Je me défends.

-"Tout le monde à vue ton patronus le jour où le Poudlard Express a été attaqué."

-"Il y en avait plusieurs..." J'insiste en essayant de lui faire mener fausse route.

-"Le tien n'avait pas la forme d'un cerf ou d'une loutre. Encore moins celle d'un Phénix. Nous savons tous les deux à qui _celui là_ appartient." Continue Isida borné.

Je laisse s'installer un petit silence gênant. Il faut que j'arrête cette pente glissante immédiatement. Mon patronus Basilic n'était pas passé inaperçu.

-"Et alors ? La forme de mon patronus me rend juste _particulier_. Peut-être plus puissant que d'autres sorciers. Aucun rapport avec tes suppositions grotesques."

-"Cela fait beaucoup de serpents, tu ne trouves pas ?" Provoque la Serpentarde.

Je porte mon verre de jus de citrouille à mes lèvres afin de gagner du temps. La bêtise, je ne vois que cette solution pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Isida était bien trop intelligente. J'applique un air moqueur sur mes traits.

-"Tu es complètement folle, _ma puce_."

Ce n'avait pas été facile pour moi, mais l'ajout de ce mot tendre me paraissait opportun. Sortie de ma bouche, il sonnait étrangement. Pourtant, je ne pouvais qu'admirer son effet. Isida semble désorienter pendant quelques minutes. Elle me dévisage étrangement, les joues rougies, cherchant le stratagème.

-"Il n'y a que les fautifs qui se sentent obligés de se défendre. _Chéri_." Ajoute sournoisement Isida.

Un embarra s'installe entre nous. Je grimace fortement au surnom. J'avais l'impression d'entendre ma mère avec ses mots tendres débordant d'amour. Une situation incommodante.

-"Évitons à l'avenir d'utiliser ces niaiseries... Sauf si … ?" Je commence incertain en fuyant son regard.

-"Je suis entièrement d'accord." Répond d'emblée Isida.

-"Génial." Je soupire avec soulagement en reposant mon verre.

-"Évidemment ça ne veut pas dire que je... Enfin je veux dire que nous n'avons pas besoin de ça pour..." Elle tente d'expliquer croyant m'avoir offensé.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Pas besoin de te justifier, je suis entièrement d'accord." Je l'interrompe.

-"Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'apprécie pas, au contraire. Je..."

-"Vraiment, Isida. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Ni de dire quoi que ce soit." Je me presse d'ajouter.

Pour être détourné, le sujet l'était. En revanche, je ne voulais absolument pas que la conversation arrive ici. Les histoires de sentiments me rendaient très nerveux. Et pire que tout je ne voulais pas entendre ces trois mots. Et pour cause, je serais incapable de lui répondre correctement même si je pensais être vraiment amoureux.

-"Je fais ce que je veux, Coba. Si je souhaite te le dire..."

-"S'il te plaît, Is. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point cette conversation me rend mal à l'aise." Je murmure en fermant les yeux pour me contenir.

Les battements des ailes annonçant la distribution du courrier me sauvent de cet échange désastreux. Aussi je suis content que la jeune fille ne soit pas vexée par mon comportement. Au contraire un sourire satisfait retrousse ses lèvres pulpeuses. Je suis d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'elle glisse un tendre baiser sur le coin de ma bouche. Les sourcils froncés je m'apprête à l'interroger, mais la chouette de mes parents se pose devant moi. Je m'empare rapidement du bout de parchemin sur lequel je reconnais l'écriture élégante de mon père.

 _Coba,_

 _N'oublions pas que nos pays regorgent de trésor. Une marche en ta compagnie sera appréciable. Le temps de classer mes affaires et de s'organiser._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Tom._

Mon cœur palpite d'excitation. Je comprenais parfaitement le message caché derrière ces mots. Mon père proposait un éventuel voyage pour les vacances d'été. Toute ma rancœur à propos de la privation de mon stage s'évapore sur-le-champ. Trésor. Cela insinuait une probable quête. Je rêvais d'aventure depuis mon plus jeune âge. En ta compagnie. Il souhaitait la mener à bien avec moi. J'attendais ce moment depuis une éternité.

Bientôt une soudaine agitation dans la salle me détourne de ma lettre. Je ne remarque pas tout de suite les regards curieux dans ma direction. Certains pointent la table des Gryffondors du doigt. Intrigué je me tourne vers mes amis afin de comprendre. J'aperçois Lestrange le nez collé sur un article de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Je demande à Bruce.

-"Euh... Rien." Il répond en pliant son journal.

Ce changement de comportement attire mon attention. Contrarié par ce mensonge évidemment, je lui arrache son journal des mains. Je ne tarde pas à trouver la page qui intéresse tout le monde autour de nous.

 **LES VRAIS RAISONS DE L'INTERRUPTION DU TOURNOI DES ECOLES :**

 _Les mensonges deviennent monnaie courante ces derniers temps au sein du ministère. Les plus récalcitrants contesteront ces propos en défendant l'intégrité de leur gouvernement. La vérité gardée sous silence est pourtant une imposture honteuse qui mérite réclamation._

 _Ne vous en déplaise, les raisons évoquées pour justifier l'interruption du tournoi des écoles sont bien éloignées des faits réels. Ce qui est apparu comme une simple visite du célèbre mage Grindelwald est en réalité bien plus sophistiqué. Les témoignages des participants rapportent une version bien plus sombre des événements. Dumbeldore et M. Jedusor, responsable de la sécurité des jeux, ne vous ont pas dit toute la vérité._

 _L'histoire complète rapporte une faille bien plus préoccupante dans l'organisation de ce tournoi. Grindelwald ne se serait pas contenté de chambouler le concours. Bien au contraire, cet accident est un plan machiavélique préparer avec soin depuis le début de la compétition. La mort d'un des candidats pendant l'épreuve n'est en aucun cas une circonstance atténuante. Le jeune Bulgare Yannick Brogk s'avère être un complice connu de Grindelwald en personne. Intox ou vérité. Cet étudiant a-t-il vraiment été assassiné par la main du mage noir ? Nous pouvons remettre en doute l'intégrité du département responsable de notre sécurité. Après tout la participation du fils du directeur des Aurors était connue de tous. Coïncidence suspecte lorsqu'on apprend que celui-ci a été transporté de toute urgence à Sainte-Mangouste avec de graves blessures le jour de la deuxième épreuve. Il est donc aisé de penser que Grindelwald attaque les problèmes à la source en intimidant un parent investi. Les possibilités de chantages restent infinis dans ce contexte sinistre._

 _Beaucoup s'interrogent encore sur l'embrasement suspect de la célèbre Forêt interdite. La réponse encore une fois va en détonner plus d'un. Pourtant, le puzzle s'assemble rapidement lorsqu'on possède tous les éléments. Cette marque funèbre qui avait assombris le ciel ce jour-là était en vérité le déclenchement d'un cataclysme frémissant. Cette tête de mort n'est que le résultat d'une création sortie tout droit de l'imagination de Grindelwald. En effet ce symbole a libéré une véritable armée d'Inféri dans les bois de Poudlard. Les plus hardis comprendrons les raisons de la destruction des bien de l'école. Mais une question bien plus grave survient après ces révélations. Peut-on vraiment faire confiance au ministère après un tel fiasco ? Après tout, le sorcier le plus recherché du continent semble avoir braver la sécurité de Poudlard pourtant renforcé depuis l'année dernière._

 _Votre fidèle rédactrice, Rita Skeeter._

L'article s'accompagne d'une photo représentant mon père et Dumbeldore. Je suis abasourdi. Comment ces informations confidentielles étaient tombées entre ses mains ? Pire encore, cet article rassemblait un nombre de calamité déconcertante.

-"Hey, Jedusor ! Qu'est-ce-que ça fait de savoir qu'on est troqué contre la sécurité d'un pays ? C'est minable ! Dommage que tu n'y sois pas resté à Sainte-Mangouse !" Crache Nott à travers la table des Serpentards.

Trop choqué, je ne réponds même pas. C'était une catastrophe. L'intégrité de mon père au sein du ministère était remise en doute. Ce torchon était juste un ramassis de conneries, même si les éléments évoqués étaient véridiques. Le regard haineux je relève les yeux en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Je savais parfaitement d'où venaient ces informations. Gauïs Black venait de dépasser les limites. Lorsque je l'aperçois quitter la Grande Salle, je perds mon sang froid. Je me lève rapidement pour le suivre en profitant de l'inattention de mes camarades.

Il semble regagner sa salle commune, mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Je continue de le suivre jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. La présence de quelques-uns de ses camarades ne m'empêche pas de mener mes intentions à bien. Il devait payer pour son acte. Un traître …

Je croche son pied de toutes mes forces, je savoure mon acte lorsque j'entends le claquement de son crâne contre le sol. Bien entendu, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer. Ma colère est à son apogée, une source de magie incroyable parcoure mon corps. Hors de contrôle j'appuie ma chaussure contre son visage tout en pointant ma baguette sur sa mâchoire.

-"Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas _t'arracher_ la langue..." Je siffle avec sadisme.

Un filet de sang s'écoule le long de son arcade. Pauvre petit, une vilaine chute...

-"Tu es cinglé..." Grogne Black en essayant de se dégager.

Quand j'aperçois sa main rejoindre sa baguette magique je m'empresse d'écraser cette dernière à son tour. Son cri de douleur provoque des frissons de plaisir le long de mon échine. J'écrase alors sa trachée à l'aide de mon tibia, ma baguette toujours pointée au même endroit. Je souhaite qu'une seule chose, lui trancher sa langue pour le punir de ses mensonges.

-"Qu'est ce que ...? Je suis préfet en chef ! Arrête ça immédiatement !" Proteste Percy Weasley baguette en main.

Sans baguette, d'un simple mouvement, la paume de ma main dirigée vers lui, je balais son intervention sans effort. Le Gryffondor recule de quelques mètres. Cette puissance me rend euphorique. Une sensation d'invincibilité se déverse dans mes entrailles.

-"Alors, Black. Tu es content de toi ? Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de déverser tes mensonges dans la presse !" Je crache avec rage.

-"Arrête ! Je n'ai rien dit à personne ! Encore moins à cette charogne de Skeeter ! Lâche moi, maintenant !"

Une déception m'habite lorsque je ne discerne aucun mensonge dans ses yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu assouvir mon envie de vengeance. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Black disait la vérité. Il n'était pas responsable de cette fuite. Je voulais tellement déverser ma haine à son égard. Toute ma rancœur accumulée après ces années. Je m'étais toujours contenu...

-"A qui d'autre tu en as parlé !" J'insiste toujours menaçant.

-"Dégage abruti !" Proteste Gauïs en se débattant.

-"Je t'ai posé une question !" Je continue en écrasant un peu plus sa main contre le carrelage.

Je n'ai pas le temps de repérer le pas claudiquant derrière moi, une poigne se resserre sur mon col afin de m'éloigner. Sur le qui vive je m'apprête à riposter, mais la présence d'un œil bleu électrique dans mon champ de vision m'arrête brusquement. Maugrey venait d'intervenir. J'avais temporairement oublié que des Aurors continuaient de surveiller le château. La situation avait dégénérée, le forçant à intervenir.

-"Essaye." Grogne l'homme ne me provoquant, son bâton magique en main.

J'abaisse ma baguette en lui servant un regard méprisant. Ma colère ne s'estompait pas. Mais je n'étais pas assez stupide pour m'opposer aux hommes de mon père, surtout contre Fol'œil le légendaire Auror.

-"Ton directeur de maison en entendra parler ! Je suis préfet en chef je te rappelle." Réprimande Percy Weasley face à mon comportement.

Prenant son rôle à cœur, le jeune homme aide Black à se relever.

-"Et bien qu'est ce que _tu attends_ ?" Je le provoque en m'éloignant.

Une nouvelle retenue était bien le dernier de mes soucies. Ma semaine d'examen n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je m'éloigne rapidement afin de me calmer avant de commettre l'irréparable.


	60. Chapitre 60 : Mauvais anniversaire

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour le retard de la publication, j'étais en vacances ;-) ! J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas fait trop attendre. Comme toujours, un grand merci aux personnes qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour me laisser des commentaires. Ils sont très gratifiant et m'aide pour la continuité de cette histoire. Merci beaucoup à vous. Bienvenue aux nouveaux. Sur ce, voici la suite !**_

 _ **Bon lecture ! à toute suite.**_

* * *

Ces deux dernières semaines étaient enfin finies et j'accueillais les grandes vacances avec délivrance. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été facile pour moi. L'article de Skeeter ne flanchait pas en popularité. Beaucoup des élèves continuaient à me dévisager avec curiosité, les plus téméraires n'hésitaient pas à me lancer une insulte au croisement d'un couloir. En somme une période difficile. J'espérais secrètement que cette pause permette d'apaiser les tensions qui gravitaient autour de ma famille. Effectivement, même si j'en récoltais les frais, je n'oubliais pas que mon père était le premier à en pâtir. Être discrédité à un poste aussi important que le sien ne portait pas en sa faveur. Perdre la confiance de la communauté sorcière pouvait détériorer sérieusement sa carrière. Je passais donc mon mal-être en sourdine, me plaindre serait mal avisé.

-"Essayons de parler d'autre chose, pas besoin d'alimenter ces ragots grotesques." Ronchonne Glass.

-"Tout le monde en parle, maman..." Je remarque avec ennui.

Les sorciers et sorcières installés dans le restaurant ne dérogent pas de l'actualité fard du moment. Mes parents venaient de décrété un dîner à l'extérieur afin de célébrer l'anniversaire de ma mère. Même si l'idée était tout à fait honorable, je me rendais compte que, même sortie de Poudlard, les murmures ne s'estompaient pas. Un raz-le-bol commençait à s'emparer de mes nerfs. Pourtant, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas me faire remarquer d'avantage. Seulement l'atmosphère joyeuse planant autour de nous sonnait comme une fausse note. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais pas ignorer les regards des plus curieux glisser dans notre direction. La communauté reconnaissait mon père sans difficulté. Évidemment sa réputation était connue, personne se risquait de le provoquer. J'enviais cette présence. Au collège, les étudiants ne se gênaient pas pour me défier. Je ne pouvais pas me qualifier de bouc émissaire, mais dernièrement certains se défoulaient sur ma personne.

-"Évidemment tu n'as rien à voir avec cela..."

La voix glaciale de mon père me fait oublier mon inconfort. Je n'appréciais pas l'accusation qui raisonnait dans cette phrase. Car, évidemment il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. L'homme installé à côté de moi ne flanche pas devant ma piètre agression. Ses yeux scrutateurs me sondent en profondeur à la recherche d'une réponse. Ma barrière le bloque immédiatement. Oh, je n'étais pas stupide, avec un peu plus de force mon père n'aurait eu aucun mal à braver mes défenses. Heureusement pour moi, la présence de ma mère le dissuade de tout forcing.

-"Et tu me le demandes quand même..." Je siffle amèrement entre mes dents.

-"Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !" Nous coupe ma mère, outrée.

L'avertissement de Glass ne suffit pas à dissuader mon père de son inspection. Il ne me lâche pas du regard un seul instant. Son introspection ne flanche pas. Je soutiens cette accusation la tête haute, le corps gainé, caché derrière la blessure de ces mots. Machinalement je porte une main vers le côté de mon abdomen.

-"J'aimerai que l'on passe une soirée paisible, si possible." Accuse Glass avec un regard désapprobateur vers Tom.

Ce dernier venait de suivre le mouvement de main, attentif. Je rattrape mon mouvement in extremis en simulant un grattage quelconque. Mon manque d'inattention n'était pas passé inaperçu. Je me presse alors de détourner les yeux pour fixer ceux de ma mère. Si j'avais continué d'affronter mon père celui-ci se serait rendu compte de mon malaise sans le moindre effort. Or nous n'avions pas besoin d'un éclat en plein milieu de ce restaurant, surtout qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être. Juste une sensation désagréable d'étirement, rien de préoccupant. Mes parents avaient tendance à exagérer les choses dernièrement.

-"J'ai obtenu 5 optimal à mes examens de fin d'année." Je détourne le sujet.

J'étais plutôt fier de ma réussite, espérant que ma mère serait heureuse (mon père se fichait de mes notes). Pourtant, les traits de Glass se renfrognent à la fin de ma phrase. Avais-je louper un détail ? Un coup d'œil discret vers mon père, me confirme qu'il ne comprend pas également. Seulement, ma mère semble hésiter à s'étendre sur le sujet. Apparemment je ne venais pas de choisir le plus gratifiant.

-"Oh. Et j'imagine que tu attends des félicitations..." Susurre la jeune femme.

Bien, il n'y a plus aucun doute. Glass me reprochait quelque chose. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de la raison de cet énervement. Je ne comprenais pas.

-"Non... Je voulais juste changer de sujet..." Je réponds avec méfiance.

-"Et bien choisis en un autre !" S'emporte ma mère avec virulence.

Étonné, je reste sans voix. Glass s'emportait rarement, encore moins dans les lieux publiques. Pourtant, la sorcière peine à se contenir. Ses mains s'agitent énergiquement sur les ustensiles dressés sur notre table. Une pression monte dangereusement.

-"Tu me casses la baguette, Coba ! Je voulais passer une soirée tranquille !" Gronde ma mère en élevant le ton.

-"Glass..." Coupe sèchement mon père.

Bien entendu, l'homme ne me défendait pas. Il s'inquiétait juste de notre manque de discrétion. De nouveaux regards se tournaient dans notre direction, clairement désapprobateurs.

-"Ne le défend pas, Tom !" S'agace ma mère.

-"Je ne le défends pas. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, Glass." Tranche dangereusement l'homme.

A ne pas s'y méprendre. Mon père n'était pas en train de prendre mon parti. Il souhaitait juste mettre un terme à cette conversation bruyante. Il détestait se faire remarquer.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?!" Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter dans un murmure.

Je pense que ce fut la remarque de trop. Malgré mon agacement, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire et d'en rester là.

-"Je te réitère la question, Coba. À ta place j'éviterais de parler de ton bulletin de note." Me réprimande ma mère.

Avec incompréhension je me tourne vers mon père afin de trouver un soutien, mais ce dernier n'intervient pas maintenant que la conversation est redescendue d'une octave. Il était tellement rare que ma mère me sermonne, que l'homme ne s'y opposait pas. Mes notes étaient exemplaires ! De quoi elle se plaignait. Renfrogné je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, me sentant persécuté.

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler." Je grogne, vexé.

-"Je parle de la petite case située en bas du parchemin. Tu te souviens ? Celle indiquant le nombre de retenues obtenu dans l'année. Tu comptes battre un record !?"

Cette déclaration bloque mes remarques acerbes que j'avais préalablement préparées. Depuis quand cette foutue case existait ? Pire encore je ne trouve rien à en redire. Encore plus étonnant mon père n'intervient même pas. Pourtant, Glass venait de lui servir une occasion en or.

-"Rien à ajouter ?" Tranche froidement la sorcière.

Le bacon de mon assiette retient subitement toute mon intention. Malheureusement je n'étais pas du genre à me ratatiner.

-"Et bien. _Joyeux anniversaire_ ?" Je propose sournoisement.

Le teint de ma mère s'empourpre violemment, n'appréciant guère la plaisanterie. Un sourire mesquin s'anime sur mes lèvres. Seulement ce dernier s'estompe rapidement lorsque je croise le regard assassin de mon paternel. Visiblement personne n'appréciait ma plaisanterie.

-"C'était une blague..." Je me sens obligé de justifier.

-" _Tais toi_." Siffle l'homme.

Ma langue claque brusquement contre mon palais. L'autorité de mon père m'était toujours déplaisante, même après tant d'année. Mon expérience m'induisait de me taire.

-"Tu pourais prendre exemple sur les bonnes personnes, au lieu de te laisser influencer par Merlin sait qui !" Ajoute Glass toujours contrarié.

-"Je ne suis influencé par personne !" Je me révolte.

-"C'est donc pire ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi, Coba !" Continue ma mère à voix basse.

Toujours en train de dramatiser. On parlait ici de broutille de collégiens, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. Je n'avais pas braqué le ministère de la magie à ce que je sache !

-"Tout le monde reçoit des retenues dans sa scolarité, pour devoir non rendu ou bien un truc encore plus stupide. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un chaudron !" Je râle avec force.

-"Évidemment, mise à part le fait que les motifs n'ont rien en commun avec un parchemin égaré..." Dispute la jeune femme.

Un doute s'insinue dans mon esprit. Mes parents avaient-ils reçu une liste récapitulative de tous mes écartements à Poudlard ? À l'évidence, oui. Elle venait juste de me piéger en parlant d'une simple case ! Une chose était certaine. Ma mère était vraiment remontée contre ma personne. Il était plutôt rare qu'elle me sermonne, en général mon père tenait le rôle du parent autoritaire. Mais ce soir Glass prenait ce drapement très au sérieux. N'appréciant guère de ne pas obtenir le dernier mot, je commence à répliquer.

-"Si tu savais que... _Aïe_ !"

-"Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas lorsque je te demande _de te taire_ !"

Mon père venait de m'écraser le pied sous notre table. Ses yeux rouges étaient son dernier avertissement. Une de ses mains pales se contracte vivement sur elle-même. Notre localisation dans ce restaurant était la seule raison de ma chance. Par ce mot, j'entendais qu'il tenait du miracle que j'échappe à une paire de claque. Pourtant, je restais sur la défensive. Malheureusement pour moi, mes parents me faisaient de moins en moins confiance à propos de mes justificatifs.

-"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai abordé le sujet !" Je réponds en colère.

-"Il fallait bien que je..."

-"Glass, ça suffit. Je ne t'apprends pas que ce gamin est un idiot. Alors, innutile de s'énerver à cause de ses _gamineries_." Tranche sévèrement l'homme.

-"Gamineries ? Tom, ton fils agresse les autres élèves ! Ne me dis pas que tu approuves ce comportement !" S'enflamme ma mère toujours à voix basse.

Mon père ne répond pas. Ses bras se referment sur sa poitrine. Lorsque le sorcier restait silencieux, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Sa réponse ne plairait pas à son épouse. Pourtant, je souhaitais mettre les choses au clair. Je n'étais pas une brute et cette vision de la part de ma mère était injuste.

-"Agresser les autres élèves ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !? Si tu t'interessais à moi au lieu de ce qui est écrit sur ce stupid bout de parchemin, tu te rendrais compte ta betise ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?! HEIN ? Ce n'est pas toi qu'on insulte à tout bout de champ à cause de l'article de Skeeter ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être la bonne poire de ton collège ! Alors, excuse moi de me défendre !"

J'essaye tant bien que mal de contrôler ma respiration rapide. Toute ma rancœur de ces derniers jours venait de se déverser. Contre la mauvaise personne probablement, mais dans l'instant présent je me fichais de ces détails. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas la dureté de ces moments. Elle n'avait aucune d'idée de ce que j'avais enduré et pour cause je ne me plaignais pas. Pourtant, ses accusations venaient de me faire sortir de mes gondes. Même après cet éclat, ma colère ne s'estompait pas.

-"Ce n'est pas vrai, Coba. Je me préocupe de toi." Déclare honteusement la jeune femme.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient de manière trop importante. Mes mots venaient de la blesser. Seulement j'étais bien trop frustré pour m'en vouloir. Une serveuse nous apporte le dessert, m'étant ainsi fin à cet échange désagréable. Pour autant, je reste surpris que mon père n'intervienne pas. Et je comprends enfin pourquoi. L'homme était au courant de ma situation. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas intervenu dans les réprimandes de ma mère ?

-"Tu as une drole facon de le montrer..." Je rumine amèrement.

Ma gorge se resserre douloureusement. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec ma mère, nous avions d'autres problèmes. Le contexte actuel était pesant, ce qui envenimait la moindre situation. Aussi je commence à culpabiliser de mon comportement lorsque Glass se détourne de mon regard pesant.

-"Tu avais raison. Ce repas était une mauvaise idée. Je vais... Je pense rentrer, maintenant." Annonce Glass en se levant de sa chaise.

Ces paroles étaient destinées à mon père. Aussi sans attendre une réponse, la femme se précipite vivement vers la porte de sortie.

-"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un égoiste." Me crache mon père avant de se lever pour rattraper ma mère.

Mes mots m'abandonnent. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la situation dégénère à ce point. Pourtant, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne quitte pas mon siège. Aussi je reste seul à notre table. Du coin de l'oeil j'observe mon père attraper ma mère avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte de sortie. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'une auberge ordinaire. Ainsi mes parents étaient juste deux personnes en plus dans la foule des clients qui quittaient leur siège régulièrement. Je suis trop loin pour entendre leur parole. Poutant je sais à son comportement que l'homme utilise de tout son charme pour réconforter son épouse. Tom se permet même de glisser quelques baisers sur les joues de ma mère.

Subitement la honte me submerge. C'était la première fois que je me disputais ainsi avec la jeune femme. Mes paroles blessantes sonnaient avec insulte. Évidemment que ma mère se préoccupait de moi, plus que personne d'autre certainement. Je devais réparer mon erreur, je me lève afin de me diriger vers eux. La culpabilité me ronge d'avantage lorsque j'aperçois des larmes sur les joues de la sorcière. Tom les écarte tendrement à l'aide de son pouce. Ce geste provoque un pincement lourd dans mon cœur. Elle pleurait par ma faute.

Avec détermination j'amorce un pas en avant pour les rejoindre.

Pourtant, au même instant les fenêtres du bâtiment se brisent brusquement. Dans un automatisme, mon corps trouve refuge sous une table. La détonation provoque la destruction du meublier. Des chaises et des tables sont éparpillées dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Après le bruit, les cris, les gémissements. Les clients de l'auberge se relèvent doucement, sonné pour les plus chanceux qui y parviennent. Lorsque j'essaie de reprendre ma respiration, une fine couche de poussière s'insinue dans mes poumons. Je tousse vivement écrasé par un poids. La table sous laquelle je venais de trouver refuge s'était brisé . Avec effort je repousse sa carcasse. Les fumées détériore ma vision, mes yeux deviennent douloureux.

-"Bryan ?"

-"Tobias, où es tu ?"

-"Marie !? Marie !?"

Tous les sorciers s'activent à retrouver leur proche dans les décombres. Je commence alors à paniquer à mon tour. Le spectacle n'est pas beau à voir. Je manque de rendre mon repas lorsque j'aperçois un pied sectionné. Mais je détourne rapidement les yeux pour me concentrer sur mon objectif. Je rejoins l'endroit auquel j'avais aperçu mes parents pour la dernière fois. Seulement il n'y a personne.

-"Maman ? MAMAN ? PAPA !?" Je cri avec désespoir.

Mes hurlements passaient inaperçu parmi les autres. Une mère de famille apeurée me bouscule en s'éloignant vers la sortie, un bambin en larmes dans ses bras. Les gens commencent à déserter l'endroit en courant dans tous les sens. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte de la situation. Notre restaurant n'était pas la seule cible. Tout le chemin de traverse venait d'être attaqué. Entre deux ouvertures dans un mur je distingue des hommes en robe noirs s'activer dans les rues. Grindelwald...

La folie règne autour de moi, si bien que je n'entends rien. Je devais retrouver mes parents à tout prix. Soudain je trébuche contre une substance gluante. Le choc m'arrache une plainte, mais je redresse vivement. Quand je me retourne vers mon obstacle précédent, l'horreur me submerge. Un corps inerte ensanglanté. Je me répugne à être soulagé lorsque je ne reconnais pas son identité. Ce n'était pas un de mes parents. Non, ils étaient vivants. Je ne pouvais pas... Ce ne pouvait pas être la dernière fois que je les voyais. Quand je repense à mes derniers mots. Mes yeux me piquent dans ce brouillard de fumée toxique.

-"MAMAN ! PAPA !" Je hurle du plus fort dont je suis capable.

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Aussi je refuse de perdre espoir. Je continue de retourner les débris tandis que les derniers rescapés quittent le bâtiment. Il ne reste plus que les personnes à la recherche de leur proche tel que moi. Soudain je tombe sur une petite fille pas plus âgée que 4 ans. La fillette s'accroche à mon cou avec survie.

-"Attends... non... je dois retrouver mes parents !" Je me révolte en essayant de l'éloigner.

-"Maman..."Chouine la gamine.

J'ai beau me redresser, la petite ne lâche pas. Elle se cramponne à moi avec entrain. Cette gamine me faisait perdre un temps précieux. Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'elle.

-"Arrête ! Lâche moi !" Je supplie en couinant.

L'espoir m'abandonnait peu à peu. Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de l'enfant. Je voulais juste retrouver mes parents ! Comme les parents de cette fillette voulaient certainement... Une idée me vient alors. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt !

-"Hey ! ICI ! J'ai une petite fille avec moi !" Je signale aux autres sorciers.

La réaction est immédiate. Un couple de jeune parents se précipitent dans ma direction.

-"LANA ?!" S'écrie la mère.

-"Maman !" Pleure de plus belle la petite fille.

-"OH, Merlin merci ! Merci, merci et merci !" Couine le femme en reccupérant sa progéniture .

Trop heureux, les parents m'enlacent contre eux. La situation ne m'émue pas du tout. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête. Je les écarte précipitamment.

-"Non, prenez la ! Je dois retrouver mes parents." Je craque à bout.

-"On va t'aider _bonhomme_... " Répond le père de la filette en encerclant mes épaules avec réconfort.

-"Je ne les trouve pas !" J'insiste désemparé.

-"Calme toi mon garçon, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin." Continue l'homme peu convaincant.

Avec un effort sur-humain je tente de garder le peu de calme qui me reste pour continuer ma recherche. L'explosion les avait surement propulsé à un autre endroit, je rejoins donc un recoin non exploré. Je continue de crier sans jamais m'arrêter. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je cherche, mais soudain une voix faible me répond.

-"Coba..."

-"MAMAN ?! Où tu es ?!" Je m'affole en retournant les débris.

L'homme de la petite fille m'aide à dégager ma mère. Je lâche un soupire de soulagement en constatant qu'elle semble en bonne santé malgré les ecchymoses qui recouvrent son corps. Aussi je me cramponne à elle avec force de peur de la perdre à nouveau.

-"C'est bon ?" Me demande l'homme.

-"Merci." Je termine avant de le regarder s'éloigner.

En une fraction de seconde je comprends que celui-ci craint pour sa famille. Je lui réponds alors d'un signe affirmatif. Cela serait égoïste de ma part de le retenir. Il devait mettre sa famille à l'abri.

-"Tu n'as rien ?" S'inquiéte ma mère en capturant mon visage entre ses mains.

-"Papa ? Il est où ? Il était avec toi." Je la coupe rapidement.

Son visage temporairement soulagé se décompose.

-"Tom ? TOM !?" Elle s'écrie avec frénésie.

-"PAPA !" Je me joins à elle.

Nous ne mettons pas longtemps à le retrouver. Du sang s'écoule le long de son crâne, pire encore il ne montre aucun signe de vie.

-"Tom ? Répond moi, Tom. Non, non, non. Tom s'il te plait, reveille toi. Mon _cœur._.." Sanglote Glass.

Ma main tremblante s'active sur le cou de mon père à la recherche d'un mouvement. Puis un palpitement s'anime sous mes doigts. Il est en vie.

-"Aide moi ! Il faut le dégager ! Vite !"

-"Tom ? S'il te plait, je t'en supplie."

Abattu, ma mère secouait le corps inerte de son mari avec désespoir. Sa souffrance communicative était insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce spectacle douloureux continuer. Avec brutalité j'attrape les épaules la sorcière pour l'obliger à reprendre conscience de la réalité.

-"Maman ! Aide moi, il est vivant !"

-"Quoi ?" S'étrangle la femme dans un sanglot.

-"Vite !"

Désormais je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil alarmés vers l'extérieur. Les spires de Grindelwald pouvaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Maintenant que l'endroit était quasiment désert, je pouvais entendre distinctement les combats se déroulant sur la célèbre allée. Nous ne pouvions pas rester ici.

Quand mes derniers mots percutent Glass, nous nous activons afin de dégager les débris situé sur mon père. Son efficacité augmente, lorsqu'elle utilise sa baguette pour faire disparaître les dernières pierres. Avec de grands efforts nous soulevons le corps, notre avancée s'arrête rapidement. Tom était beaucoup trop lourd pour ma mère et moi. Découragé par cette option je m'accroupis sur le sol pour réfléchir.

-"Coba, poussin, aide-moi. On va y arriver."

-"On arrive à peine à le soulever, maman." Je réponds avec énervement.

-"Lève-toi. On y va !" Elle insiste.

Sur ce, elle pointe sa baguette sur son mari dans le but d'utiliser un sortilège de locomotion. Je stoppe immédiatement son intention.

-"On ne peut pas !" J'insiste en chuchotant, de peur que quelqu'un nous entende.

-"Coba, nous ne pouvons pas le soulever ! Que veux-tu faire d'autre !?" S'énerve ma mère.

-"C'est trop lent ! On ne peut pas traverser le chemin de traverse avec lui en lévitation ! Imagine si Grindelwald le voit dans cet état ! Tu crois qu'il va nous laisser vagabonner gentiment ! Il veut le tuer ! Et il ne se gênera pas, même s'il est inconscient." Je m'emporte, mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

Glass ne se rendait pas compte de la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Un danger de mort éminent planait autour de nous. Le mage noir s'attaquait à tout le monde, pas seulement à ma famille. Pourtant, je savais parfaitement qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se détourner pour éliminer un de ses rivaux les plus coriace Tom Jedusor. Pour autant nous ne pouvions pas rester caché ici. Tôt ou tard ce ne serait plus un abri.

-"Tu vas transplaner." J'annonce d'une voix rauque.

-"Non, Coba. Je ne te laisse pas ici tout seul." Refuse catégoriquement la femme.

-"Tu n'as pas le choix !" J'insiste.

-"J'ai dit non ! Il doit y avoir une autre solution." Réfléchit ma mère.

Il n'y en avait pas d'autre. La chaleur devenait insoutenable. Mon père aurait certainement trouvé autre chose...

-"Tu vas transplaner avec lui près de l'appartement. Ensuite, tu reviens me chercher." J'ordonne.

-"Coba, tu ne peux pas me demander ça... Imagine que quelqu'un revient pendant que..."

-"Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Vas-y ! Tu vas-y arriver. Je t'attends, ici." Je l'encourage.

L'hésitation est palpable sur ses traits. Glass ne veut abandonner aucun de nous deux. Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Aucun de nous deux n'étaient capables de faire transplaner deux personnes en même temps. Mon père lui savait... On ne pouvait pas inverser les rôles, ma maîtrise du transplanage était pittoresque. La blessure logée sur le côté de son crâne est préoccupante et profonde. On ne pouvait pas savoir dans combien de temps il reprendrait conscience. On ne pouvait pas attendre.

-"Tu ne bouges pas. Je reviens immédiatement."

Je dissimule ma peur, pour ne pas que ma mère s'inquiète. Un faible sourire lui répond. Je l'aide à prendre de bons appuis pour faciliter son voyage. Je m'inquiétais un peu. C'était toujours mon père qui utilisait le transplanage d'escorte. Évidemment qu'elle était capable. Elle allait y arriver.

Un pop familier retenti et les silhouettes de mes parents disparaissent. Cette absence pèse immédiatement dans ma poitrine. Epuisé j'attrape mon visage entre mes mains. Dans cinq minutes, elle serait de retour. Je devais être patient.

Clac, clac, clac, clac. Des mains applaudissent en rythme.

-"Très touchant... Dis moi, Coba. Penses-tu que ta mère va parvenir à transplaner sans désartibuer la tête de ton paternel ? Merlin, ça me ferait une personne en moins à tuer... Puis une chose menant à une autre, elle moura de chagrin en se rendant compte qu'elle n'est pas arrivée à temps pour sauver son fils unique. Les jedusor enfin évincé pour toujours..." Annonce Grindelwald en s'avancant en enjambant les décombres.


	61. Chapitre 61 : Conséquence

_**Oui je sais... Mon premier mot sera donc pardon !**_

 _ **Pensant que cette histoire n'intéressait plus grand monde je l'ai laissé de côté. Comme quelques personnes se sont manifestées j'ai décidé de continuer :-) ! Alors un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissés des messages d'encouragements, voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle soit à votre goût. J'avoue l'avoir écrite il y a un moment mais j'ai hésité à la poster de peur qu'elle ne vous plaise pas. On verra bien !**_

 _ **Sans plus de blabla je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre après ce long moment d'absence.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Les souvenirs restent gravés, même dans les moments les plus durs. Ces fragments de mémoire se fortifient avec hargne. On s'y accroche, pour ne jamais oublier. Intacte, mais vide à tout jamais. Le subconscient prévient indépendemment.

Ces paroles niaseuses enveniment mon esprit. Grindelwald me tenait à sa merci une fois de plus. Il estimait que je n'étais pas capable de l'affronter. Ce qui expliquait sans l'ombre d'un doute sa nonchalance. Cette attitude me contrariait. Cet homme n'avait nullement peur de moi. Comme si sa victoire serait inévitable dans un affrontement entre nous deux. Je restais fier. Pourtant, parallèlement je n'en menais pas large. La peur brouillait ma vue. Grindelwald parvenait à détruire ma vie avec de simples paroles. Il lisait en moi comme personne avant lui. Mes pires craintes sortaient de sa bouche avec une compassion malsaine. Un venin hypnotisant…

-"Allons, Coba. Ne m'oblige pas à devenir désagréable... Rejoins moi immédiatement." Ordonne l'homme.

L'autorité m'avait toujours exaspéré. Je ne quitte pas l'homme des yeux un seul instant. Aussi je ne bouge pas, éternellement sur mes gardes. Je m'efforce de cacher ma peur pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir d'une quelconque soumission.

-"Le temps tourne, mon garçon... Rends toi service, cela sera plus facile pour nous deux si tu obéis."  
-"Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de vous écouter." Je tranche d'une voix glaciale.

Un sourire mesquin retrousse les lèvres de mon interlocuteur. Mes réponses l'amusaient.

-"Aucune ? Ne veux tu pas connaître le contenu de la prophétie ?" Rétorque Grindelwald avec confiance.

Je reste muet. Évidemment le mage connaissait les mots pour me convaincre. Tout de même tenté je ne laisse rien apparaître. Au contraire j'essaie de trouver des arguments pour ne pas céder. L'attraction du pouvoir de l'homme m'attirait avec férocité.

-"Vous avez essayé de me tuer... Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?" Je rappelle.  
-"Pas de te tuer, Coba..."  
-"Votre sbire m'a embroché sur un arbre dans cette maudite forêt !" Je m'emporte avec rage.

En colère je me relève vivement pour lui faire face. La dague de Yannick pesait lourdement sur ma conscience. Étonnement je ne retrouve pas de sourire narquois sur les lèvres de l'homme. Au contraire, une rage terrifiante s'illumine dans ses yeux perçants.

-"Yannick m'a désobeït ce jour-là. Je me suis occupé de lui à la première occasion. Personne ignore mon autorité. Sa punition était à ton goût ?" Continue Grindelwald avec un rire mesquin.

Sa punition... Grindelwald avait tué Yannick avant de le transformer en inférius. J'en étais certain désormais.

-"Je te l'ai dit, Coba. Te tuer n'a jamais fait partie de mes projets." Il clôture sévèrement.

Sa répartie me dérange. Je sais que ses derniers mots sont justes. Il ne me mentait pas. À ce moment précis, Grindelwald ne souhaitait pas ma mort. Une nouvelle fois la curiosité m'emporte. Aurais-je l'occasion de connaître cette prophétie un jour ? Personne ne semblait entrain à la partager avec moi, mis à part cet homme. Et pour cause, son contenue devait être important pour que le mage s'acharne sur ma personne. Je voulais savoir. La seule personne qui ne me considérait pas comme un enfant était en face de moi.

-"Pourquoi... cette colère ?" Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

L'attitude de l'homme restait une énigme intrigante, malgré la situation précaire dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je souhaitais comprendre le puzzle.

Les yeux perçants du mage me fixe avec insistance. Aussi je ne loupe pas sa réflexion. L'homme prend son temps avant de s'exprimer. Je sais qu'il choisit ses mots. Une opportunité se présente à lui. Il peut gagner ma confiance. Grindelwald est un manipulateur, la méfiance doit rester de mise. Mon intérêt soudain l'intéresse et il compte bien l'utiliser à son profit.

-"Je déteste... la trahison. Je ne laisse jamais de second chance. Jamais. La mort dans d'attroces souffrances est toujours ma récompense à un tel comportement. Aussi Coba, tu commences à jouer dangereusement avec ma patience. Viens avec moi et tu obtiendras bien plus qu'une prophétie. Je peux t'apprendre... Le pouvoir, la grandeur. Le moindre de tes désirs pourraient se réaliser à mes côtés, mon garçon."

Il était très doué. En quelques phrases le mage venait d'énumérer mes rêves les plus secrets. Ses phrases étaient convaincantes. La pointe d'autorité restait indispensable. Le mage l'avait bien compris. S'il avait été trop clément, sa proposition n'aurait eu aucun impact sur ma personne.

-"Tu pourrais avoir une place privillégié... Importante." Continu Grindelwald.  
-"Je ne veux pas dépendre de quelqu'un." Je contredis froidement.  
-"Tout le monde commence par apprendre avant de devenir, Coba." Insiste le viel homme.

Moi qui voulais seulement gagner du temps dans un premier temps, je venais de me faire amadouer. Toutes mes ambitions m'aveuglaient. Être important ne sonnait pas sur une note juste pourtant. J'avais toujours souhaité l'être pour une unique personne. La plus dure à convaincre. Celui qui me voyait comme un fils gênant; mon père.

-"Ton père ne veut pas te voir puissant plus qu'il ne l'est. Tu dois rester sage et obéissant. Destiné à te fondre dans la masse comme tous ces sorciers simplets. Un simple sorcier landas."  
-"Vous ne le connaissez pas..." Je soupire douleureusement.

Ma vision se trouble, tout devient brouillard. La voix du mage résonne en écho.

-"Tout le monde connait l'ancien Voldemort..."

Le cœur battant, mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Le ciel étoilé qui s'offre au-dessus de moi me rappelle ma localisation. Je calme ma respiration du mieux que je peux. Il s'agissait juste d'un mauvais rêve, même si le début de cette soirée restait bien réel. Ce dîner avait bien eu lieu, mais la fin était tout autre. Pas d'attaque, juste un retour inconfortable à l'appartement. Aussitôt rentré, j'avais regagné ma chambre sans un mot pour personne. Ce cauchemar m'avait semblé tellement réel. J'entends encore la voix de Grindelwald résonner sur le nom d'emprunt de mon père.

Guettant une crise d'angoisse, je me redresse afin de prendre une position assise. Il fait tellement chaud. À la limite du malaise je m'avance vers ma fenêtre afin d'apporter de respirer une bouffée d'air frais. Des frissons me parcourent l'échine lorsque la brise légère du vent se pose contre ma peau. Le dernier croissant de lune commence à disparaître, il sera bientôt remplacé par le soleil. Je remarque alors que je suis trempé de sueur. Sans hésitation, je me glisse vers la salle de bain, une douche froide me fera le plus grand bien.

Mes idées s'éclaircissent au fur et à mesure des minutes. Mon subconscient venait de remémorer mes pires craintes dans un rêve si réel. La menace Grindewald continuait de peser dans mon esprit, tout comme la prétendue prophétie. Les paroles du mage résonnaient avec insistance. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, elles sonnaient juste. Pire que tout, mon esprit souhaitait cette rencontre. J'éloigne tous mes désirs avec violence. Ils étaient contre mes principes. Ils étaient interdits…  
J'entends de l'agitation dans le salon, un soupire quitte mes lèvres. J'espérais reculer le moment de cette confrontation, pourtant je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas rester enfermer dans ma chambre durant toutes les vacances. Je coupe l'eau à contrecœur.

Le pas lent, j'enfile un teeshirt et un short avant de sortir de la pièce. Arrivé dans la cuisine je croise mon père en train de se servir une tasse de café. J'essaie de capter son regard, mais ce dernier m'ignore volontairement. Aussitôt servi il regagne son bureau, sans un mot. Visiblement, l'homme demeurait fâché contre moi. L'attitude me déplaît et une bouffée de colère me submerge. Je sais très bien ce qu'il attend; des excuses. Révolté par cette injustice, je passe mes nerfs en claquant les portes des placards.

-"Claque moi encore une de ces portes, Coba et tu regretteras d'être debout."

Surpris, je reste sans voix suite à la remarque. Ma mère ne faisait jamais de telles menaces à mon égard. Un signe évident de sa colère. Elle non-plus n'avait pas oublié mon comportement de la veille. Pourtant, si l'ignorance de mon père m'exaspérait, la réplique de ma mère m'attristait. La honte regagne mes entrailles. Aussi bien que mon point de côté habituel refait surface. Instantanément écoeuré, je repose ma brioche pour me diriger vers la buanderie.

Je retrouve Glass en plein trie dans notre linge. Ma grande valise ouverte, débordant de mes affaires d'école.

-"Comment ?" Je lui demande un peu trop froidement.

La jeune femme relève un regard sévère vers ma personne.

-"Tu m'as très bien entendu. Arrête de tout claquer !" S'agace ma mère.

Finalement je préfère largement l'ignorance de mon père. Glass ne me parlait jamais de la sorte. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ma mère était très fâchée. Face à cette violence verbale je reste muet.

-"Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec tes vêtements, Coba ?! Chaques vacances tu reviens avec une valise un peu plus vide ! Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à refaire ta garde robe !" Râle Glass.

Une fois de plus Jack s'était servi dans mes affaires...

-"Pourquoi tu râles ?!" Je ne peux m'empêcher de souligner, quelque peu vexé.  
-"C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, Coba. Voilà pourquoi je râle !" Elle s'emporte.  
-"La même chose ? Je viens de me lever !" Je proteste.

La jeune femme m'ignore et continue de trier rageusement les vêtements. Un combat intérieur s'engage dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas envie de m'excuser, surtout que je pensais certaine de mes paroles d'hier soir. Mais voir ma mère dans cet état me rendait mal à l'aise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et puis j'avais quand même gâché sa soirée d'anniversaire.

-"Arrête, c'est bon je m'excuse..." Je grogne.

Glass continu ses affaires sans prendre ma remarque en compte. J'attrape ses épaules pour l'obliger à m'écouter.

-"Maman ! Tu m'as entendu ?! Je m'excuse d'avoir été un crétin hier soir !" Je me répète en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Soudain un élan de tristesse rempli les prunelles bleues de ma mère, des larmes commencent alors à strier ses joues. Mon malaise empire à grande vitesse. Je n'avais pas imaginé l'ampleur de mon comportement de fils unique. Dans un geste désespéré et maladroit je cache les yeux de la jeune femme avec ma paume, comme pour me cacher le mal que je venais de faire.

-"Ah non ! Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait ! Tu sais bien que je sais être méchant ! Je m'excuse ! Mais par pitié ne pleures pas !" Je clame désespérément.  
-"Non, tu as raison poussin. Je n'ai pas été assez présente pour toi dernièrement..." Renifle la jolie blonde en m'enlacant fortement.  
-"Arrête... M'oblige pas à dire que tu es une mère géniale." Je ronchonne.

Une façon subtile de la consoler. Il était plus facile pour moi de faire mal, à l'inverse je ne savais pas consoler les gens.

-"Non, personne est parfait. Tu as raison de me le rappeler, j'aurai dû m'intéresser plus à tes problèmes d'école." Continue ma mère en séchant ses larmes.  
-"Je n'ai pas de problème à l'école... Te fais pas de bille." J'insiste.  
-"Inutile de mentir, Coba."  
-"Tu es une mère géniale, je t'échangerai pour rien au monde..." J'élude.

Un sourire agréable illumine alors son visage. Mon cœur se réchauffe immédiatement. Pourtant, je ne peux pas rester sur cette note cupide qui ne me ressemble pas.

-"Sauf contre ce serpent que je rêve depuis longtemps." J'ajoute avec un sourire en coin.

Un petit poing s'abat contre mon épaule et j'explose de rire.

-"Là je te reconnais." Rétorque Glass avec un doigt accusateur sur ma personne.  
-"Quoi ? L'image de ton fils se résume à trois mots péjoratifs ! Méchant, menteur et roublard..." Je souligne faussement choqué.  
-"Tu oublies qui est ton père, mon cœur." Affirme Glass en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Sur ces dernières paroles la femme s'éclipse dans la salle de bain. Réconforté, je m'installe dans le sofa afin de terminer mon petit déjeuner. Le soleil à l'extérieur illumine le salon, je profite de cet instant paisible avant de me rappeler que tout n'était pas réglé.

Je lance un coup d'œil discret vers la porte entrouverte du bureau de mon père. Si l'armistice était facile avec ma mère, il en serait autrement avec mon géniteur. Aussi je savais que lui ne flancherait jamais. Si je voulais régler la situation ce serait à moi de me mouiller. Et encore en faisant le premier pas, je n'étais pas certain d'apaiser nos conflits. Mais égoïstement, je souhaitais qu'il me parle d'avantage de ce trésor qu'il avait évoqué dans sa lettre. Voilà une raison pour me rabaisser. Je pensais à mon intérêt avant tout.

/(I)\

Tom était d'une humeur exécrable. Il se surprenait lui-même d'avoir gardé son sang froid à plusieurs reprises. Coba était un gamin égoïste, indu de sa personne. Et encore une fois Glass en faisait les frais, pour Tom cela était inacceptable. Voilà pourquoi il avait préféré ignorer l'enfant le matin même, afin d'éviter de commettre un acte irréparable. Ce gosse ne respectait personne ! Ses problèmes passaient avant tout le reste, il se souciait que de son propre égo.

Oui, Tom était très en colère contre son stupide gamin. Comme d'habitude, il avait préféré s'isoler pour se calmer. Encore et toujours de la paperasse interminable. Dernièrement Tom évitait le ministère, il ne supportait plus tous ces ragots murmurés sur son passage. Coba n'était pas le seul à pâtir de l'article de Rita Skeeter. Pourtant, il y avait une différence entre son fils et lui. Elle était simple, personne ne s'essayait à insulter le Directeur des Aurors. Par conséquent l'homme travaillait à domicile le temps que cette histoire se tasse jusqu'à être oublié. Étrangement la rédactrice de l'article disparaissait à chaque fois que Tom tentait de la rencontrer. Encore un point qui révoltait l'homme.

Deux rires à l'unisson le font sortir de ses pensées moroses. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cris, Tom n'intervenait pas. Il parvient à fermer son esprit et continue ses dossiers. Les minutes passent jusqu'à l'irruption de Coba dans son bureau. Le môme n'avait pas toqué, comme à son habitude. L'homme contracte sa mâchoire, tout en se forçant à ne pas quitter ses parchemins de son champ de vision.

-"Pardon."

La voix de Coba n'est pas très décidée. Le ton employé sonnait sur une note de forçage. Tom connaissait son fils par cœur. Son intervention n'était pas sincère en plus d'être proféré à son avantage.

-"Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses." Répond froidement Tom en tournant une nouvelle page d'un dossier.  
-"J'ai déjà fait mes excuses à maman." Réplique Coba.

Aucun doute là-dessus. Tom n'avait même pas besoin de regarder le garçon dans les yeux pour vérifier ses dires. Sa voix transpirait de honte. Au moins son fils était sincère pour les excuses envers sa mère.

-"Et ?" Siffle dangereusement le père.

L'homme n'était pas dupe. Il comptait aller droit au but rapidement.

-"Rien. Je m'excuse auprès de toi également." Répète timidement le garçon.  
-"On ne s'excuse pas sois-même." Tranche Tom.  
-"Et bien, veux-tu m'excuser ?" Renifle Coba avec dédain.

Piqué sur le vif, Tom relâche sa plume pour affronter le garçon dans les yeux. Deux perles grises l'accueillent avec reproche. Le père remarque alors des cernes bien distincte, le teint blafard de Coba aurait pu l'inquiéter en temps normal. Pourtant, l'homme était bien trop furieux contre lui.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Coba ? Pourquoi ne pas me demander directement ce que tu souhaites au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps." Crache Tom avec venin.

Aussitôt les mots prononcés, Tom se rend compte qu'il a été trop loin. Coba n'était pas insensible comme lui. Le garçon s'en donnait l'apparence, mais les confrontations le rendaient vulnérable. Surtout quand son interlocuteur avait le dessus.

-"Je... Je voulais juste... Discuter." Répond Coba en descendant d'un octave.

À la suite, le garçon se relève vivement du fauteuil afin de quitter la pièce. Un dilemme se présente alors. Tom était fâché contre le garçon, pourtant il n'aimait pas cette situation. Le gamin avait besoin d'être remis à sa place, mais il ne pouvait pas le mettre à la porte de cette façon. Peut être que Coba avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Ses attitudes impulsives étaient dangereuses, pour lui autant que pour son entourage. Tom ne pouvait pas risquer une autre de ses idées brillantes comme le soir où il s'était précipité du côté moldu pour rejoindre son grand-père. Quelle idée ridicule !

Tom soupire bruyamment avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait tellement pas... Encore des sacrifices, encore et toujours pour ce môme exaspérant.

-"Coba, attends. Reviens." Ordonne Tom dans un râle.  
-"C'est bon, t'en fait pas. Je vais m'occuper de mes affaires. Comme toujours."

Lorsque Coba s'apprête à franchir la porte, Tom la verrouille d'un geste de la main. Ce gamin était fatiguant...

-"Viens, ici." Siffle l'homme en fourchelang.

Tom se lève près de la cheminée pour brûler des anciens parchemins. Le dos tourné, le père s'étonne de ne pas entendre de protestation. Il comprend vite pourquoi lorsqu'il retrouve Coba installé dans le siège qu'il venait de quitter. Pire encore le môme s'active à fouiller dans ses affaires. Provocateur jusqu'au bout. Son fils savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici...

Tom savait que Coba cherchait une nouvelle confrontation en agissant ainsi. Il ne lui en donnerait pas l'occasion. Avec le temps et un enfant dans les pattes, Tom avait vite appris à mettre ses biens les plus précieux à l'abri. Aussi il s'assoit avec nonchalance dans un autre fauteuil de la pièce, analysant les moindres gestes du garçon. Ce dernier se pensait bien trop futé. À d'autre, pas à lui.

-"Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?" Demande Coba sortant un flacon d'un de ses tiroirs.  
-"Du veratisérum." Répond calmement Tom.  
-"Et l'autre ?" Continue le garçon en montrant une fiole rouge vive.  
-"Un poison." Il reste évasif.

Pourtant, la réponse retient l'intention de Coba. Ses yeux envieux s'accrochent avec fascination sur la fiole. Tom venait volontairement de taire le nom du poison. Beaucoup de ces substances demeuraient interdites, même pour un Directeur du ministère. Évidemment, Coba n'en dirait rien à personne, mais il s'agissait d'un test.

-"Repose le." Ordonne l'homme inflexible.  
-"Je regarde juste." Se défend Coba en le reposant à sa place.

Tom reste silencieux. Coba ne faisait pas simplement regarder. Il le connaissait trop bien. Il venait d'échouer à son test de confiance...

-"Tu as finis de fouiller..." Reproche le père avec agacement.  
-"Tu as des choses à cacher ?" Souligne le garçon avec une mine triomphante.

Un grognement s'échappe de sa gorge. Au même instant une idée sournoise lui traverse l'esprit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de lui faire comprendre ses désagréments.

-"Où vas-tu ?" Questionne le gamin dans son dos.

Tom reste silencieux et quitte la pièce.

-"Papa ?! Non, c'est bon j'arrête !" S'oppose Coba en essayant de le bloquer.

Comptant bien lui donner une leçon. L'homme ne flanche pas, il franchit la porte de la chambre de son fils.

/(I)\

J'aurais pourtant dû me douter que mon père ne me laisserait pas fouiller dans ses affaires sans conséquences. Malheureusement je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il irait jusqu'à fouiller dans ma propre chambre ! Tant bien que mal je tente de m'opposer tandis que l'homme s'active à fouiller dans mes affaires.

-"C'est bon ! Message reçu ! Je ne fouillerai plus dans tes affaires !" Je m'énerve en réorganisant les livres qu'il venait de mélanger.  
-"C'est pénible n'est-ce pas ?" Continue sadiquement mon père.

Inconsciemment je m'étais positionné devant mon bureau afin d'en bloquer l'accès. Évidemment mon géniteur l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Il me pousse sur le côté afin de s'installer. Il dépassait les bornes ! Lui n'avait manifesté aucune objection dans ma fouille ! Ce n'était pas mon cas. Je voulais qu'il arrête immédiatement. Il n'y avait rien de préoccupant dans ce bureau mais, par principe je ne souhaitais pas qu'il le fouille. Pourtant, je savais pertinemment que j'aggraverais mon cas si je protestais. Les bras croisés je le laisse donc continuer ses recherches en lui jetant un œil noir.

-"C'est personnel !" Je râle lorsqu'il feuillète mon carnet.

De nombreux maléfices, la plupart en test, figuraient dans mes notes. Et je connaissais très bien les prochaines moqueries de l'homme.

-"Par la barbe de Merlin. Tu espères vraiment que ces gribouillis vont aboutir ?" Se moque Tom.

Je préfère me taire, même si cette réflexion me blesse. C'était gallion courant avec lui... Une fois que le carnet ne l'intéresse plus, mon père s'attaque à mon courrier personnel. Les lettres d'Isida. Cette fois-ci je tente de lui arracher des mains. En vain.

-"Tu es sûre que je ne devrais pas les lire ?" Ricane Tom lorsqu'il me voit rougir.  
-"Ca suffit !" Je m'oppose en les récupérant toutes.

Je les écarte précieusement afin de ne pas le tenter. Ces lettres étaient privées ! Je ne m'occupais pas de ses échanges entre lui et ma mère à ce que je sache !

-"Tu fumes maintenant ?" Crache mon père.

Je me retourne à temps pour le voir avec un paquet de cigarette à la main. J'ai beau voir la colère s'animer dans ses yeux je ne flanche pas.

-"Elles ne sont pas à moi." Je mens.

J'étais juste un fumeur occasionnel pendant les soirées, pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame.

-"Évidemment... Ce ne sont pas les tiennes... Prend moi pour un idiot.« Grogne le sorcier en se levant.

Je ne fais aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher de balancer le paquet par la fenêtre. J'en rachèterai la prochaine soirée venue. Rien de dérangeant.

-"Pas de cette saloperie sous mon toit." Il m'ordonne sévèrement.  
-"Je ne fume pas." Je me sens obligé d'ajouter.  
-"C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis." Termine le sorcier en m'ignorant.  
-"Tu ne m'écoutes même pas !" Je proteste exaspéré.

Ce que je n'appréciais pas c'était de ne pas pouvoir me justifier. Malheureusement mon père ne voulait pas débattre sur le sujet. Ce paquet l'avait énormément contrarié. Ce dernier s'approche de moi avec un air menaçant. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas flancher.

-"Je ne t'écoute pas ? Tu passes ton temps à me mentir, Coba ! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que tu n'es même pas honnête avec moi !" Gronde le sorcier.  
-"Je suis honnête ! Je ne fume pas ! C'est juste pour les fêtes..." Je me défends.  
-"Je ne te parle pas que de ces stupides cigarettes !" Rugit l'homme.  
-"ALORS de quoi !? Je ne comprends rien !" Je réplique perdu.

Les yeux rouges, il se penche à ma hauteur. D'instinct je recule.

-"Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je récupère MA fiole que tu caches dans ta poche." Il siffle avec rage.

Comment avait-il pu s'en apercevoir. Il n'était même pas présent quand je l'avais prise. Étrangement je devrais me sentir frustré, mais j'en restais impressionné. D'ailleurs sans que je puisse m'en empêcher un sourire souligne les lèvres.

-"Tu es vachement doué." J'appuie timidement.

Non attendri par ma piètre intervention, mon père plonge brusquement sa main dans ma poche pour reprendre son due. Trop brusquement... Le choc pourtant moindre m'arrache une plainte sans que j'ai le temps de la retenir. Involontaire son bras venait de heurter mon ancienne blessure.

-"Qu'est ce que tu as ?" Demande l'homme avec méfiance.  
-"C'est sensible à cette endroit !" Je lui fait remarquer en le menant sur un autre piste mais bien crédible pour la gente masculine.

Son regard inquisiteur ne me lâche pas une seconde. Il n'était pas dupe.

-"Je ne t'ai pas touché à cet endroit." Persiste l'homme.  
-"Tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte !" Je continue de le dissuader.

Pour écarter un risque éventuel je lui remets la fiole de poison dans sa main. Un mauvais pressentiment me submerge alors. Pourquoi il ne quittait pas la pièce. Mon père reste planté devant moi. Ses yeux vagabonde sur ma personne de haut en bas. Jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le côté de mon ventre.

-"Ne me dis pas que tu as fais ça, Coba..." Murmure dangereusement Tom.

La tournure de la situation devient étrange. Un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude plane sur le visage du sorcier. Il venait de tout comprendre. Et mon mutisme venait de lui confirmer ses craintes. Je ne l'empêche même pas d'intervenir lorsqu'il soulève mon teeshirt.

-"C'est rien." Je minimise dans un murmure lorsque j'aperçois les yeux horrifiés de l'homme.

Ce que je pensais être un bleu au début, c'était peu à peu agrandit et avait pris une teinte noire assez glauque. Pourtant, la douleur restait acceptable. Il fallait juste laisser du temps pour que ça s'estompe. Black avait plutôt bien frappé finalement...

-"Depuis quand tu te trimballes avec cette marque !" Crache mon père avec autorité.

Je reste muet, craignant que le réponse lui déplaise. La durée de presque un mois n'allait pas le rassurer…

-"C'est rien, je te dis ! Juste un gros bleu... Ce n'est pas douloureux !" J'insiste.  
-"Espèce de crétin ! Un bleu ! C'est une liaison interne, imbécile !"

Son terme était beaucoup plus impressionnant que le miens. Pire encore, l'homme venait de me foutre la trouille.

-"Mais non... J'ai...J'ai pas mal, je te dis. Tu... Tu te trompes." Je tente de me convaincre à moitié sonné.  
-"Tu me casses les pieds, Coba ! Je t'avais dit d'être vigilant ! Je t'ai fait confiance ! Tu devais me dire si jamais... ASSIS TOI ! Quel crétin... Glass !"

Moi qui voulais juste l'interroger sur les projets de cet été...


	62. Chapitre 62 : Son histoire

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire, merci pour vos commentaires. Merci aux anciens d'être toujours là, une grande pensé pour vous.  
**_

 _ **Cocolita1804 ; Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il me réchauffe le cœur. Je suis tellement contente que cet fic te plaise autant. Un lourd pari pourtant, car les histoires originales ne plaisent pas forcément. Merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis vraiment honorer de te compter parmi les nouveau lecteur :) Bienvenu à toi.  
**_

 _ **Anon ; Non je n'ai pas abandonné voici la suite depuis le chapitre précédent. A bientôt :)**_

 _ **Marie ; Merci pour ton commentaire au chapitre précédent. Merci pour tes mots encourageants, ravie que mon imagination te plaise ! C'est vraiment géniale que mes personnages te plaisent autant, je te dis bonne lecture sur la suite. Et merci encore.**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre je vous livre le nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il sera encore à votre goût :) ! Bonne lecture, à tout de suite avec !**_

* * *

Derrière la fenêtre entre ouverte, des chants d'oiseaux résonnent avec douceur. Une brise ensoleillée s'engouffre par l'ouverture. Un temps exceptionnel pour l'Angleterre. La météo, si peu intéressante soit elle, englobait les dernières informations du moment. Tout le monde, moldus y compris ne parlait que de ça. La canicule inquiétait la population. Les nouvelles de la gazette du sorcier étaient donc palpitantes ! Qui se préoccupait de la migration des Augurey ? Absolument personne !

J'envoie rageusement le journal valser à travers la pièce. Tom Jedusor ouvre la porte au même instant, manquant de peu le projectile. L'homme m'adresse un regard glacial comme salut. Je reste muet tout en ravalant ma rancoeur, pas le moins impressionné du monde. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermé ici, il fallait que je sorte à tout prix. Être cloîtré ici commençait à me rendre dingue.

-"Ta grand-mère est partie ?" Demande mon père.  
-"Ouais..." Je grogne les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Voilà deux semaines que j'étais coincé à Sainte Mangouste. Une sentence lourde pour ne pas avoir respecté le repos imposé par mon médecin lors de ma dernière visite. Ironie de la situation; exceptionnellement mes parents s'étaient entendus à l'unisson sur mon destin. Obligation de passer ma convalescence à l'hôpital, loin de la tentation de braver les interdictions imposer par mon médicomage.

-"Il y a longtemps ?" Il continue en déposant un sachet sur ma table de chevet.

Avait-il peur que je m'enfuis de cet endroit ? Non pas que l'envie me traversait régulièrement l'esprit. D'ailleurs j'étais certain que mon père envoyait ma grand-mère afin me surveiller durant son absence. Les moments où je me retrouvais seul devenait rares. Encore heureux que personne ne restait la nuit ! Tous les jours mes parents s'arrangeaient pour me rejoindre après leur travail. Aujourd'hui l'homme était de corvée.

-"J'en sais rien..." Je réponds en lui montrant mon bracelet en plastique autours de mon poignet.

Tous mes effets personnels m'avaient été confisqués avant mon opération. Pas de montre pour connaître l'heure. Histoire de bien me couper du monde extérieur. Malgré mon air blasé, l'homme ne me donne pas raison. Il s'installe lourdement dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Son teint est terne, il se frotte les yeux d'un geste ensommeillé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? En y repensant je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment.

-"Tu pouvais rentrer à l'appartement, tu sais." Je remarque.  
-"Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux jours, Coba." Il contre dit les yeux fermés.  
-"Oh... Évidemment, tu me vois clairement en ce moment." Je me moque avec condescendance.  
-"Laisse moi 5 minutes." Soupire lourdement Tom.

Sa respiration devient rapidement régulière. Il venait de s'assoupir. Un sifflement d'agacement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Pourtant, je ne le réveille pas. L'idée d'aller me balader me traverse l'esprit un vague instant. Puis, je me rappelle très vite que la cafétéria d'ici n'a rien de palpitant.

En deux semaines j'avais eu largement le temps de remettre les derniers événements au clair. Mais surtout de me remémorer tous les moments passés en compagnie de Grindewald. Le puzzle se s'assemblait peu à peu. Des questions remontaient à la surface. J'avais tout remis en ordre… Le mage s'était d'abord intéressé à la famille Jedusor pour une seule raison. Non pas parce que nous étions les descendants de Salazar Serpentard comme on aurait pu le croire. Uniquement pour notre ascendance avec les Graunt, eux-mêmes jadis en famille avec les Peverell. Mais qui étaient les Peverell ? Après de grandes réflexions et de souvenirs j'avais fini par trouver. Ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Les contes de Beebles, ma mère me les avait tous contés le soir, sans aucune exception. Les trois frères. Les héritiers des reliques de la mort.

La cape d'invisibilité, la baguette de sureau et enfin la pierre de résurrection.

Cette dernière avait vite capté mon intention. Nous possédions cette pierre… Le symbole de Grindewald n'était pas le siens. Un simple voleur, tout comme ces reliques n'étaient pas siennes. Le triangle pour la cape, le cercle pour la pierre et le trait pour la baguette. Glass me l'avait expliqué dans mon enfance, sans la moindre idée de la réalité de ses mots certainement. Je ne l'avais pas compris à l'époque. Pourtant, cette pierre je l'avais déjà vue… Je la voyais en ce moment même, juste sous mon nez. Soigneusement porté par la main de mon père. Cette horrible bague qu'il portait depuis quelque temps. Et si on comptait bien, depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais trouvé dans la chambre d'adolescence de Tom Jedusor dans le manoir de la famille.

Les coïncidences n'existaient pas. Depuis le début tout le monde tentait de me détourner de la vérité. Désormais je savais. Geller Grindewald remplissait une quête. Retrouver toutes les reliques de la mort. Je possédais la pierre. D'après ses vantardises je supposais que l'homme gardait la baguette précieusement. C'était même certain. Il ne pouvait être si… puissant. La cape. J'avais dû chercher plus longtemps que pour les deux autres. Pourtant, une fois de plus la réponse était simple. Yannick avait laissé un indice avant de mourir. Comment pourrais-je être cousin avec les Potter ? Par une ascendance lointaine. Par les Peverell. Harry Potter possédait cette cape d'invisibilité. Je l'avais déjà vue, le fameux soir où je lui étais rentré dedans dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Des trois reliques, ma famille avait hérité de la moins intéressante. Animer le souvenir des êtres morts. Instinctivement mes yeux s'assombrit en direction de la bague. Je reste pensif. Mon père avait-il déjà utilisé la pierre ? J'en doutais. Savait-il seulement l'utiliser ? Non… Il avait été élevé par des moldus et bien entendu jamais il ne m'avait fait la lecture avant mon couché. L'excitation crépitait dans mon estomac. Pour la première fois j'en savais plus que quiconque. J'étais convaincu que personne n'était allé aussi loin dans le mystère du célèbre mage noir. Personne. Sauf peut-être une personne… Dumbeldore. Serais-je fou de supposer que Grindelwald et le Directeur de Poudlard se connaissaient ? Le grand Albus Dumbeldore n'était pas si lumineux qu'il le prétendait. Étrangement je souhaitais rencontrer l'homme afin d'en discuter avec lui, moi qui cherchais juste à l'éviter en temps normal.

Seulement maintenant je connaissais son secret…

Mes trouvailles resteraient secrètes. Jalousement gardé. Conséquence pour m'avoir tout caché sans le moindre scrupule. Un sourire satisfait retrousse mes lèvres. Je ne serai plus un simple spectateur.

J'attrape le sachet que mon père avait déposé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le paquet est plutôt lourd. J'en retire d'abord une boîte d'oeufs en chocolat de dragon. Après en avoir avalé une bonne quantité je m'intéresse au reste.

Du bout des doigts je tiens Un parchemin tout rabougri. Mon premier intérêt est vite remplacé par une grimace lorsque je m'intéresse à son contenu. Une carte de l'Albanie... Je ne reniais pas mes origines, mais je me sentais plus Anglais que Albanais. Mes vieux souvenirs remontaient à mon enfance. Quelques séjours rapide furent bien suffisant. Mes grands parents maternels étaient tous morts et je venais à peine de connaître mon tendre cousin Finéas. Pas la plus belle des rencontres.

Absolument rien ne m'attirait là-bas. Frustré, je repousse la carte un peu trop brutalement. Le bruit arrache un grognement à mon père. Il reste de marbre sans faire le moindre mouvement.

-"Pardon." Je chuchote avec sarcasme.

L'homme se relève vivement en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvre d'avantage afin de bénéficier d'une brise d'air frais. Mon père reste silencieux, ses yeux onyx scrutent le dehors avec méditation. Maintenant qu'il était bel et bien réveillé, plus besoin de rester silencieux, surtout que je bouillonnais.

-"Ne me dis pas que tes super projets concernent l'Albanie ?" Je réplique avec une pointe de colère.

Je ne voyais absolument pas en quoi ce voyage reflétait sur le terme trésor ! Il ne me connaissait pas ou bien il le faisait exprès ? Je préférais encore rester clouer dans ce lit d'hôpital que d'aller dans ce pays !

-"C'est le pays natale de ta mère." Réprimande sèchement l'homme.

Son ton signifiait que je dépassais les bornes. Interdiction formel de manquer de respect à son épouse. Mais je voyais clair dans son jeu.

-"Justement ! Tu lui fais uniquement plaisir à elle ! Je préfère encore rester chez mon grand-père si tes vacances intéressantes s'accordent avec l'Albanie !" Je crache avec amertume.

Le regard froid, mon père se retourne férocement dans ma direction. Pourtant, je ne flanche pas. Il n'était pas question pour moi de mettre les pieds là-bas !

-"Tu parles sans savoir, comme toujours." Siffle Tom.  
-"Bien sûre que je sais ! Autant que vous partiez tous les deux, j'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle !" Je m'emporte vivement.  
-"Imbéciles ! T'es tu au moins donné la peine d'ouvrir le parchemin !?" Il gronde avec réthorique.

J'ignore ce qui l'énerve le plus. Le fait que je puisse supposer que mon père s'organise des vacances romantiques avec ma mère, il a le droit pourtant, ou bien que je refuse d'y aller avant d'en savoir plus. Un peu bête, je lance un regard en coin au parchemin échoué sur la table de chevet. Effectivement, je n'avais pas pris la peine de l'ouvrir comme il le supposait. La légende de la carte suffisait à dissuader ma curiosité. Pourtant, au moment où je tends la main pour la récupérer, une main fine et pale s'en empare avant.

-"Ça t'intéresse finalement ?" Sermone l'homme.  
-"Et bien… Tu ne dis pas que des choses inintéressantes." Je conclus avec un air hautain.  
-"Sur un autre ton, Coba." Prévient dangereusement mon père.

Mes dents se resserrent durement sur ma langue. Il serait absurde de répondre. Tant bien même l'envie me démangeait. Toujours des reproches qu'il n'appliquait pas lui-même. De quoi pousser quiconque à répliquer. Seulement il s'agissait de Tom Jedusor. Quoique je fasse, il garderait le dernier mot ainsi que son autorité. Ce fait ne m'avait jamais satisfait. L'unique personne à me tenir tête.

Un discret coup d'œil vers la porte et mon père continue.

-"Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai échoué en Albanie pour une raison si grotesque ? Je te rappelle que fonder une famille n'a jamais fait partie de mes projets !" S'emporte l'homme.  
-"Merci, je crois avoir fini par le comprendre." Je rumine à voix basse.  
-"Dire que j'ai changé d'avis serait un mensonge. Dans tous les cas, la question ne se pose plus désormais. J'ai accepté… certains changements dans ma vie. Je vis avec et non sans." S'empresse d'ajouter mon père.

Les paroles étaient sincères. Maladroites peut-être, mais je comprenais leurs sens. Autant que je comprenais mon géniteur. Pour ma part, fonder une famille ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. J'avais d'autres projets bien plus palpitants. Alors, m'encombrer d'enfants me dérangeait plutôt qu'autre chose. En revanche, Tom admettait que je fasse désormais parti de sa vie. Aujourd'hui ce détail ne me préoccupait plus.

-"Et donc ? Pourquoi l'Albanie ?" J'ajoute en fourchelang pour maintenir une discrétion.

Après un instant de réflexion, le sorcier me répond dans la même langue.

-"Connais-tu l'histoire de Poudlard, Coba ?" Il demande.  
-"Évidemment." Je réponds.

Un peu vexé par la question tout de même. Salazar était mon ancêtre.

-"Je ne te parle pas uniquement de Serpentard." Devine Tom.  
-"J'ai lu une bonne dizaine de fois l'histoire de Poudlard." Je rappelle.

Un petit sourire retrousse les lèvres de mon père. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ma réponse était divertissante. Pourtant, je sentais au plus profond de mon être que je me rapprochais de l'intimité de l'homme.

-"Un point commun que nous partageons. Mon enfance n'a pas été similaire à la tienne. Je ne suis pas venu au monde entouré de magie. J'en ai même ignoré son existence. Et pourtant, je sentais quelque chose en moi. Mon père expliquait ma différence par des mots… haineux. Il détestait la magie, il savait ce que j'étais, ce que ma mère et moi étions. Il a mis très longtemps à le tolérer. Jusqu'à ta naissance pour être précis. Toujours est-il que mon enfance s'est déroulé dans la solitude et l'abandon. Mérope acceptait les moindres caprices de son mari, pendant que je m'interrogeais sur moi-même. Étais-je fou comme le prétendait mon géniteur ? Je me sentais différents des autres enfants. Je pouvais faire voler des objets… Ou bien faire du mal aux personnes quand je le désirais." Récite mon père.

Un frisson me traverse la colonne vertébrale. Enfant et déjà capable de faire acte de magie sans baguette.

-"Dumbeldore est venu m'apporter ma lettre de Poudlard. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me répondre. Seul les enfants élevés dans un milieu moldu bénéficie de la visite d'un professeur. Pourtant, aucun de mes parents ne m'a jamais donné la mienne. Imagine ma surprise quand Albus Dumbeldore est arrivé. Une profonde colère m'a habité ce jour-là. Mis à par Mérope, tout le monde m'avait toujours considéré comme un monstre jusqu'à ce jour. J'étais un sorcier. La colère m'a donc aveuglé. J'étais tellement fier… Je voulais faire bonne impression. J'ai donc confié toutes mes capacités à Dumbeldore. Vois-tu Coba, parmi toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu lui raconter, une seule a retenue son intention. Avec suffisance j'ai confié à cet homme un de mes plus grands secrets. Je parlais aux serpents. Au moment même où j'ai prononcé ces mots, je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Ce professeur avec sa robe extravagante avait peur de moi. Pire que tout, il avait compris qui j'étais." Il continue.

Voilà comment Dumbeldore savait que nous étions les descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Mon père le lui avait confié par inadvertance.

-"J'étais jeune et stupide. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'importance de ce don. Pour moi, dans l'imaginaire d'un gamin, tous les sorciers en étaient capables. Pourtant, je n'ai pas tardé à en découvrir d'avantage. Dès mon premier jour à Poudlard, le soir même, j'ai découvert qui j'étais. À peine installé sur le tabouret le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard. Tu connais la réputation de cette maison. Installé entre ces fils de bonnes familles avec des robes d'occasions n'a pas été facile au début. Mon père n'était pas pauvre. Mais il refusait de me payer quoique ce soit en lien avec cette école. Dumbeldore s'est débrouillé pour que j'obtienne une bourse pour les plus démunis. L'argent n'a jamais eu aucune valeur pour moi. Seul le pouvoir compte. C'est donc grâce à ce dernier que je me suis forgé au fil du temps. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que ma condition m'a rendu dangereux. J'en voulais à la terre entière de ne pas avoir eu ce que je méritais. L'héritage de mon ancêtre. À mes 15 ans j'ai ouvert la chambre des secrets pour la première fois."

Mon père s'interrompt à la fin de cette révélation. Il sonde mes yeux afin d'y trouver des réponses. Je reste stoïque, guettant la suite avec impatience. Jamais l'homme ne m'avait confié autant d'informations.

-"Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?" Interroge le sorcier de marbre.

N'importe qui saint d'esprit aurait été terrifié. Je ne l'étais pas. Pire encore j'adhérais complément à son récit.

-"Non." Je siffle sans hésitation.  
-"Je ne suis pas innocent, Coba."  
-"Je le sais également." Je l'encourage à continuer.

Comment pourrait-il l'être ? Ce qu'il essayait de dire, je le savais depuis longtemps.

-"Savoir que ton père est un meurtrier ne te dérange pas ?"  
-"Je l'ai compris il y a longtemps". J'admet sans quitter ses yeux onyx.  
-"Longtemps ?" Il veut savoir.

Je n'étais pas stupide, il aurait dû le savoir…

-"Tes parents sont vivants. Tu es capable de voir les sombrals. Bien avant moi. Tu as vue la mort."

Un silence gênant s'installe. Mon père ne flanche pas. Aucune émotion n'apparaît sur les traits de son visage. Ma réaction ne le surprend pas. Il finit par reconnaitre que je suis honnête. L'homme en face de moi ne m'effraye pas.

-"Evidemment. Dumbeldore a tout de suite deviné que j'étais à l'origine de cet accident… Pour ma protection, j'ai fait en sorte d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. Tous les autres professeurs me voyaient innocent mis à part le vieux fou. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à capturer le coupable pour eux. Désolé si ce gros lourdaud de Hagrid ne te porte pas dans ton coeur, Coba. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de quitter Poudlard, ce château était ma maison. Plus je grandissais, plus mon ambition évoluait elle aussi. Je me suis forgé un autre nom afin d'abandonner celui de mon moldu de père qui me collait à la peau. Un nom qui reflétait mon intérieur. Peu à peu les gens craignaient de le prononcer. À terme mon objectif serait d'éliminer tous les sangs de bourbes de notre terre. Mais, je devais accomplir certaines choses avant de commencer. Pour cela il me fallait vaincre ma pire crainte."  
-"Y a t'il seulement une chose qui te fasse peur…" J'ajoute avec un reniflement.

Pour moi, mon père restait le type qui n'avait peur de rien. Aujourd'hui j'avais pu constater qu'il craignait pour ma mère et moi. Mais à l'époque ? Un homme ambitieux de pouvoir et de domination ? Je ne voyais absolument pas ce qui pouvait lui faire obstacle.

-"Nous avons tous des peurs, Coba. À l'époque j'en possédais une seule. La solution à ma hantise se résumait de manière très simple. Il me fallait une vie éternelle."

Un souvenir se précipite dans mon esprit sans que je puisse le retenir. Je me revois dans la chambre des secrets en train de feuilleter les notes de l'ancien Lord Voldemort. Et je comprends alors le sens de ces notes. La pierre philosophale était connu pour prolonger la vie de quiconque s'en abreuvait. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas l'homme dépendre d'une chose qui s'estompait au fur et à mesure du temps. Le mot éternel ne collait pas avec les travaux de Nicolas Flamel.

-"Je vois que tu n'as pas complètement abandonné l'alchimie." Remarque Tom.

Je ne suis pas surpris. J'abandonnais totalement mes gardes en cet instant. Comme mon père était au courant de mon escapade dans la chambre, il n'y avait aucune raison de m'en cacher. Aussi à son intérêt, je devine qu'il se doute de ma prochaine question. Voilà un moment que j'attendais des réponses.

-"Un rapport avec le terme Horcrux ? Je ne suis jamais parvenue à en trouver la définition. À croire qu'une personne en à supprimer tous les livres traitant du sujet." Je demande sans crainte.

Quelques mois plus tôt je n'aurais jamais posé la question. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pour quelle raison, mon père me parlait de son histoire.

-"L'Horcrux… permet de rendre un sorcier immortel. Divisé son âme pour la dissimuler dans un objet. Ainsi en cas de mort, la partie intacte de l'âme reste vivante."

Je remarque que l'homme reste évasif dans le procédé. Il n'évoque en aucun cas comment créer un horcrux. Peur que j'essaie ? Je reste dubitatif. La mort ne m'effrayait pas. Diviser son âme devait être atroce, étions nous-même un être humain à la fin du procédé ? Soudain je doute de comprendre. Je me garde la question pour plus tard.

-"Un objet ? Genre, n'importe quoi ? Une vulgaire chaussette par exemple !" Je m'intéresse vivement.  
-"Pour le principe oui… Es-tu en train de supposer que puisse utiliser une chaussette pour y mettre une partie de mon âme !" S'exaspère mon père.

Non ! Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je pensais !

-"Non ! Pas du tout ! Une simple question. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais le faire avec n'importe quel objet, c'est tout." J'explique.  
-"N'importe lequel." Confirme le sorcier.  
-"Hum. Quoique, une chaussette sale ne serait pas totalement stupide. Imagine ! Qui s'imaginerait chercher dans la corbeille à linge." Je réfléchis avec profondeur.

La grimace sur le visage de mon père indique clairement que l'idée ne lui plait absolument pas. Après un signe de négation de la tête, je devine qu'il considère mon intervention comme une bêtise. Pourtant, je la trouve plutôt intelligente.

-« Évidemment… Je n'ai pas choisi de chaussette pour mes projets. J'avais besoin d'objets qui me représentaient. Des objets auxquels j'étais attachés…"  
-"Attends…" Je le coupe. "Des objets ? Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que le principe était de diviser son âme. Ce n'est pas déjà difficilement vivable de la diviser en deux !?" Je remarque avec un regard appuyé.

La mâchoire de mon père se crispe. Un muscle frétille le long de sa joue. Les sourcils courbés il comprend ma supposition.

-"Je n'ai pas créé d'horcrux, Coba." Il souffle entre ses dents.

Donc sa froideur était bien innée chez lui. Aucune excuse pour sa personne.

-"Pourquoi ?" Je m'étonne.  
-"Ta mère… M'en à dissuadé." Grogne l'homme.  
-"Je ne comprends pas ! Maman ne t'a jamais dissuadé de rien. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Pour quelle raison tu pourrais accepter de l'écouter. Pire encore tu aurais pu très bien le faire sans lui dire. Tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne pas l'avoir fait." Je m'emporte.  
-"Il m'arrive d'écouter ta mère." Se défend Tom.

Mon ton l'accusait d'une forme de lâcheté. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à mon père. Pourtant, quelque chose le bloquait, l'empêchait d'avouer.

-"C'est faux ! Et tu le sais très bien. Ne me dis pas parce que tu aimes maman, même ça ne t'en aurait pas empêché !" Je m'énerve contre lui.  
-"Je ne suis pas égoïste, Coba !" Gronde mon père.  
-"Il n'y a absolument aucun rapport ! Ce n'était pas égoïste si tu ne lui avais pas dit !" Je continue comme un fou.

Toute cette ambition gâchée, je ne comprenais pas.

-"J'étais obligé de lui dire, Coba !" Crache Tom avec fureur, blessé dans son orgueil.  
-"Rien ne te l'obligeait, tu caches bien de nombreux secrets, non ? Alors, pourquoi !? Ce n'est pas poss…"  
-"Tu devais être mon premier Horcrux, imbéciles ! Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher !" Siffle mon père les yeux rouges.

Mes yeux se révulsent. Un objet, un être humain également ! C'est insensé. Soudain je m'imagine avec une partie de l'âme de mon père en moi. Tom Jedusor est furieux. Mon comportement le révulse. Il n'aimait pas être remis en question. Ses choix étaient personnels et personne ne devait les remettre en doute. Je venais de dépasser les bornes. Je craignais qu'il interrompe son discours.

-"Un être humain ? Mais… C'est impossible. Imagine les répercussions." Je m'étrangle.

J'imaginais l'enfer qu'aurait pu être ma vie. Constamment espionné par l'âme de mon père dans mes entrailles. Que Merlin bénisse ma mère.

-"Il n'en est rien." Termine l'homme.

Son ton était catégorique. Interdiction formel de débattre sur le sujet. Comprenait-il son erreur, pour avoir suggéré ma transformation en horcrux ? Je l'ignore, aucune émotion, sentiment n'apparaissait sur son visage depuis le début de notre conversation. Le sujet prenait des allures confidentielles. Jamais il ne m'avait parlé avec autant de gravité. Seulement un détail venait de me percuter.

-"Ton premier ? Est-il même possible d'en posséder plusieurs ? Le principe est bien de diviser son âme en deux, donc tu parlerais de la diviser encore une fois ? C'est insensé. Personne ne peut survivre. Sauf si respirer dans un fragment d'âme soit la seule chose qui importe… » J'essaie de comprendre.  
-"Sept. Il me fallait 7 Horcrux." Annonce Tom avec une décontraction hallucinante.

Le chiffre était inimaginable. Aucun être humain ne pouvait le rester en divisant son âme sept fois de suite. Pour la première fois depuis le début, la peur se faufilait dans mes entrailles. Quelle personne aurait pu penser à chercher autant d'horcrux ? Ce sorcier en face de moi aurait été sans aucun doute invincible. Jamais personne n'aurait pu le tuer.

-"Comme je te disais, Poudlard était ma maison. J'étais fasciné par cette magie d'un autre temps. Le pouvoir de tous ses fondateurs. Pas uniquement Salazar. Toutes les maisons de château remplissaient ma curiosité. Aussi bien que découvrir leur secret m'obstinais. J'ai recueilli des informations durant toute ma scolarité. Ma quête commençait alors. Mes horcrux devaient être symboliques. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de… récupérer des objets d'une grande importance. Dans cette liste se trouvait le diadème perdue de Serdaigle."

Son mutisme sur les autres objets était volontaire. L'homme pourtant confident, ne souhaitait pas divulgué l'identité des autres. Pourquoi ? J'avais ma petite idée. Mon père ne souhaitait pas raconter comment il était parvenu à se les procurer. Des histoires effrayantes sans aucun doute.

-"Comme son nom l'indique personne ne sait où il se trouve." Je commente d'une voix rauque.

Évidemment tous les étudiants connaissaient cette histoire. Le fantôme de la dame grise pleurait régulièrement dans les couloirs du château. Pourtant, celle-ci n'était pas des plus bavarde. À croire qu'elle évitait tous les étudiants.

-"À l'exception de son propriétaire." Rétorque Tom.

Non… Elle ne parlait jamais à personne. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

-"Comment as-tu fait ?" Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

Mon père possédait un pouvoir de séduction très controversé chez ses victimes. J'étais fasciné par l'aisance avec laquelle il évoluait durant ses attaques. Ses fins étaient toujours soulignées de grandes victoires. Ce don m'obnubilait à chacune de ses utilisations. Malheureusement je n'étais pas aussi doué que mon paternel.

-"Ce diadème m'a conduit en Albanie." Il continue en ignorant ma question.

Subitement, le sorcier prend un air préoccupé. Sa main frotte machinalement son menton. Il effectue quelques pas dans ma petite chambre d'hôpital. Mon père faisait de grands efforts aujourd'hui. Je venais d'en apprendre plus sur lui que durant ma courte existence. Après un moment de réflexion, le sorcier reprend.

-"Pour une raison que tu connais déjà, ma quête n'a pas aboutis. Pour une raison logique, je vais la terminer. La question est donc simple. Voudras-tu m'accompagner ?"

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement. Ma gorge devient sèche. Une question me trottait dans la tête. Je voulais m'assurer des conséquences de ma collaboration.

-"Pourquoi veux-tu le diadème ?"  
-"Je termine toujours ce que je commence, Coba." Explique mon père.  
-"As-tu l'intention de faire un horcrux ?" Je demande sans passer par un autre chemin.

Tom Jedusor me toise avec un sourire en coin. Il relève le menton pour m'affronter du regard. Deux yeux onyx sans aucune étincelle.

-"Quand bien même ce serait le cas, cela ne te concernerait pas."  
-"Réponds à ma question." J'insiste sombrement.  
-"Cela ne fait plus partie de mes priorités désormais." Siffle sèchement l'homme.

Je le fixe avec intensité. Je n'y vois aucun mensonge. Il n'était pas question que je trahisse la confiance de ma mère. Jamais je ne l'aiderais à se détruire. Évidemment cette chasse au trésor m'intriguait. Je rêvais d'y prendre part. Mais la crainte me bloquait…

-"Je ne reposerais pas la question, Coba. Que choisis-tu ? Le manoir Jedusor… Ou bien l'Albanie ?"


End file.
